Primogenita
by Annie Stewart
Summary: Nunca sabes cuánto puede soportar tu corazón hasta que entregas a la fuerza una parte de tu vida. Una niña que extraña a su madre y un matrimonio a punto de romperse. ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser, una vez que te enteras que cambiaron a tu bebé?
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Sinopsis**

Nunca sabes cuánto puede soportar tu corazón hasta que entregas a la fuerza una parte de tu vida. Todo el mundo cree que Louisa Cullen es la cura a todos sus males, pero ni Edward ni Bella están convencidos de ello. Una niña que extraña a su madre y un matrimonio a punto de romperse. ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser, una vez que te enteras que cambiaron a tu bebé?

* * *

 **Primogénita**

.

.

.

 **Prólogo**

 _ **2014**_

Bella contuvo el aliento.

—¿Le ofrezco un vaso con agua, señora Cullen?

La luz se filtró por la ventanilla de la habitación como un sordo relámpago. Algunas chispas imaginarias recorrieron los rincones y se detuvieron en la cabeza de una lámpara. Bella tanteó los dedos sobre la tela del pantalón, por encima de las rodillas, esperando una respuesta que no vino de inmediato. En ese momento, le embargó una mezcla de sentimientos confusos, recuerdos vagos, detalles pasados por alto. Algo impensado hasta el día de hoy, ridículo. Ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciarlo en voz alta, mucho menos comentárselo a alguien de confianza porque seguía en negación. No era capaz de hablarlo con su esposo, así que era evidente que no lo hablaría ni con su madre.

—Yo… di a luz en un estacionamiento en Hungría.

—¿Quién vive en Hungría?

—Mi madre, pero ya no vive allí.

Hubo un corto silencio.

—Continúe, por favor.

Estaba tan arrepentida de haber aceptado la cita. Estuvo insistiéndole a Edward que dejaran el tema por la paz desde que les había llegado la notificación al correo electrónico; una citación del juzgado de letras. Comenzaba a sentir la inseguridad que por semanas luchó por esquivar. Nunca se sintió con tantos deseos de estar acurrucada en su sofá favorito o preparando algo para la cena.

—Mi hija nació en un momento... muy caótico. —recuerda — Una mujer trajo una manta al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía mi madre, la misma que llevamos al hospital. Era una manta suave de color rojo. —enfatizó— La arropé mientras nos trasladaban a un hospital cercano. Fue el 23 de abril… después del terremoto en Hungría. Era casi la medianoche y no había luz cuando llegamos a Urgencias.

—¿La manta iba con ella? Me refiero a cuando se la entregaron devuelta.

—No. No volvimos a saber de la manta.

Edward suspiró a su lado.

—¿Recuerda alguna característica de su hija recién nacida?

Bella encogió los hombros.

—Su cara estaba muy… inflada.

—¿Aparte de eso? —negó con la cabeza— ¿Notó algo extraño en ella después, en algún momento?

Edward puso una mano en la suya. El silencio se hizo partícipe de un modo muy incómodo.

—Tal vez… ¿su cabello? —contestó él, echándole un vistazo a su esposa— Su cabello era una mata de pelo oscuro y grasiento en la nuca al nacer.

—¿Cómo era el cabello de la niña que recibieron?

Esta vez, Bella apartó la cara. La mujer esperó una respuesta hasta que Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Tenía rizos. Muchos rizos, pero no fue algo que nos llamara la atención en ese momento.

—Eso es porque la enfermera le había limpiado y secado. Por eso se le formaron los rizos. —explicó Bella, angustiada.

—¿Cuál enfermera?

Ambos se miraron.

—No recuerdo su nombre —respondió él— La que trajo a nuestra hija a la habitación acababa de empezar su turno. Nunca hablamos con la otra enfermera, la que estuvo en el parto con nosotros. Y como bien ha dicho mi esposa, el hospital estuvo sin electricidad por varios días, y además éramos extranjeros, ni siquiera recordamos al doctor que nos atendió ni tuvimos ocasión de agradecer a la mujer que nos regaló la mantita.

Bella negó con la cabeza. La interrogación empezaba a fastidiarle de verdad. ¿Cómo iban a recordar ellos a una enfermera en medio de un terremoto, dónde no había luz, agua y todo el mundo corría de un lado para el otro anunciando el fin del mundo?

La mujer dejó de escribir en su libreta de apuntes y suspiró.

—No se angustie, señora Cullen —murmuró— Doy por terminado el interrogatorio, es todo lo que necesito saber por hoy.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora con nosotros? —preguntó Edward.

Ella no quería escucharlo.

—Realizaremos el examen de ADN. Dentro de unos días les confirmaré la fecha. —la mujer intercambió una mirada con ellos, como si los entendiera—Tengan fe.

Eso no les ayudaba, no la consolaba. Y nada de lo que habían dicho era concreto, una evidencia, sin embargo, Bella sabía en el fondo, que nada estaría bien para ellos nunca más.


	2. Capítulo 1: Despierta, Bella

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Primogénita**

 **Sinopsis**

Nunca sabes cuánto puede soportar tu corazón hasta que entregas a la fuerza una parte de tu vida. Todo el mundo cree que Louisa Cullen es la cura a todos sus males, pero ni Edward ni Bella están convencidos de ello. Una niña que extraña a su madre y un matrimonio a punto de romperse. ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser, una vez que te enteras que cambiaron a tu bebé al nacer?

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

 _ **2016**_

Una rápida sensación de angustia me quema el pecho como las brasas del fuego. Mi primer instinto es esconder la cabeza en la desastrosa almohada de mi cama, luchando contra ese sentimiento necio que se apodera sin permiso de mi cuerpo. Espero un silencio que nunca llega a mis oídos, entonces pretendo que no lo escucho. Gran parte de mi lado racional sabe que lo que hago no es correcto, pero hay algo más fuerte que yo, una fuerza extrema y profunda, que no me permite salir de la cama.

En cambio, me quedo quieta mientras Edward se remueve y enciende la lámpara del buró.

—Bella. —le escucho susurrar con la voz enronquecida por el sueño— Despierta, Bella. —insiste.

No puedo. No puedo.

—¿Uh? —respondo de todas formas.

Se endereza y agudiza más su oído.

—Louisa está llorando otra vez.

No cierro los ojos. No como lo he hecho en las tres últimas noches, cuando pienso que cerrándolos ella dejaría de llorar. Eso nunca ocurre. Mientras más concentrada en dormir me siento, Louisa más grita y mi cargo de consciencia más me repite que estoy comportándome como una estúpida. Sentí ganas de llorar porque estaba siendo muy injusta, pero ese era mi escudo. Ignorar. Trataba de ignorar el hecho de que había una niña en casa. Una niña que era mi responsabilidad ahora.

Estaba convirtiéndome de a poco en un ser insensible de mierda.

Edward no volvió a repetírmelo otra vez cuando lo escuché levantarse de la cama. Su llanto se aproximó por el pasillo una vez que abrió la puerta, entonces me sentí como un espectro inservible. Un adorno viejo y destartalado que los dueños piensan en deshacerse.

Apreté la sábana con fuerza entre mis manos hasta que las lágrimas explotaron. Sentí un leve alivio y lloré en silencio, como he aprendido a hacerlo. Y acostada así, inmóvil, sintiendo que las fuerzas de mis piernas no responden, vuelvo a retroceder en el tiempo y vuelvo a recordarme sentada en aquella silla de caoba, esperanzada en que la situación era solo un trámite. Un malentendido.

— _No se angustie, señora Cullen._ —había dicho ella, como si eso lo calmara todo.

Esa frase fue solo el comienzo de mi pesadilla. No podía calmarme.

Pensé en lo mucho que Louisa estaba sufriendo por lo mismo. Y pensé en lo mucho que echaba de menos a Bonnie, la niña que cuidé como mía.

Louisa dejó de llorar al poco tiempo y eso aplacó un poco mi preocupación. Estaba preocupada en serio, de verdad que sí. Y eso creció a medida que los días transcurrían lentos e insoportables. Pero eso solo empezó a empeorar hace dos semanas, cuando Louisa vino a vivir con nosotros.

Fue intenso.

Primero fue aquella notificación del juzgado de letras de Hungría, citándonos a Edward y a mí y a otras tres parejas más. Después la puñalada por la espalda que recibimos al enterarnos que, por alguna razón, nuestros bebés pudieron haber sido cambiados. La citación con la psicóloga, la interrogación, el examen de ADN, los periodistas, las noticias, los periódicos, nosotros en las portadas de la mitad del mundo.

Nunca lo entendí bien. Todavía no lo entiendo. Recuerdo que el hospital de Hungría donde di a luz era un caos por el terremoto, y estábamos estas cinco mujeres pariendo bebés y no había electricidad, pero nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza, ni siquiera una vez que tuve a mi bebé en brazos, que pudiera existir una equivocación. Quiero decir, mi madre siempre ha mencionado el instinto materno, el cual no tengo idea si existe, pero nunca noté nada extraño. Nunca sentí que estaba frente a algo que no era mío. Y mantuve esa posición incluso si el ADN decía lo contrario. Había muchas enfermeras allí, de modo que no puedo mencionar a alguien en particular. La única persona que vi que tomó a mi bebé, a la que no puedo recordar su nombre ni su rostro. Lo que no significa nada porque tampoco recuerdo mucho al doctor y los demás que estaban allí conmigo. Demasiado anestesiaba me encontraba y en shock como para percatarme de eso. Entonces ¿cómo podía buscar un culpable? ¿Cómo podía buscar justicia porque una persona inoperante me cambió a mi bebé?

Fue entonces cuando escuché un nombre que memoricé de inmediato; Rosalie Hale. Madre soltera. O al menos hasta que la noticia explotó en internet. Rosalie quedó embarazada de su ex novio marino el cual volvió a ver una vez que tuvo a la niña en sus brazos. Ambos tuvieron una relación tormentosa por años, entre medio infidelidades, por lo tanto, no fue de su agrado cuando ella le dijo que debía hacerse cargo de la niña. Emmett McCarthy nunca fue bueno con los niños, pero no iba a desatenderse si resultaba que sí era el padre. De este modo, solicitó el examen de ADN a pesar de las quejas de Rosalie.

Por supuesto, la prueba dio negativa.

Emmett podía limpiarse las manos, pero ella no estaba tan segura. Ella era la madre. Se supone que las madres saben de quiénes son sus hijos y ella sabía perfectamente quién era. Investigó y se dio cuenta que las probabilidades de que el examen haya tenido algún fallo, eran nulas.

Por lo tanto, fue cuando su propio tormento comenzó.

De las cuatro niñas a las que le realizaron la prueba de ADN, la única que salió con un 99.9% fue Bonnie. Nuestra hija.

En un principio pensé en negarme y olvidar la citación, pero no podía jugar con la justicia y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Edward tampoco estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo, llegamos a la conclusión de que, si Bonnie resultaba no ser nuestra hija, queríamos saber quién realmente era. Pero hasta ahí. Nunca nos pusimos a pensar a futuro. ¿Saber nada más quién era nuestra hija biológica? ¿Mantener contacto con ella? ¿Acercarnos? ¿Decirle algún día que somos sus padres? Nunca se nos pasó por la cabeza que Rosalie quisiera a su hija devuelta. Algo bastante lógico, pero por algún motivo nosotros pensábamos distinto. Para nosotros, todo nuestro mundo giraba en torno a Bonnie, no importaba el lazo sanguíneo que compartiéramos.

Bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie. La niña de rizos oscuros y ojos verdes. Tan distinta a nosotros físicamente.

Perdimos a Bonnie. Nos la arrebataron. Fue desgarrador.

 _Bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie._

¿Y Louisa?

La conocimos cuando tenía poco más de un año. Entre los trámites judiciales y los psicólogos, ellas finalmente fueron cambiadas a la edad de tres años.

A pesar de que intentamos tener algún tipo de cercanía con Louisa en medio de esos dos años, no es lo mismo vivir en el mismo techo, cuando ella sigue pensando que somos desconocidos.

Dejé escapar el aire de mis pulmones, bañando la almohada en lágrimas saladas.

Me pregunto si Bonnie llorará del mismo modo que Louisa. Me pregunto si me llamará entre gritos.

Rosalie nunca sopesó la idea de devolverse a Hungría, y eso acabó rompiéndonos en dos. Pensé que al ser Bonnie nuestra hija ante la ley, la cosa sería más complicada para ella de llevársela, pero fue todo lo contrario. Los trámites se agilizaron y aunque nosotros estábamos en desacuerdo, Rosalie había demandado al hospital y exigido a la niña. Y mal que mal, era su madre biológica.

Sabía que Louisa no tenía ninguna culpa, pero no me sentía emocionalmente preparada para ella, para ser lo que necesita. Estábamos devastados, apagados. Bonnie se lo había llevado todo.

Edward regresó a la habitación sobándose los ojos.

—¿De nuevo tiene pesadillas? —pregunté.

Lo escuché recostarse a espaldas de mí, y un solo suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—A Louisa no le gusta dormir con la puerta cerrada, dice que le da miedo.

Me quedé pensando, y parpadeé, recordándolo. Rosalie me lo había dicho antes de partir, pero lo había pasado por alto.

—Lo olvidé.

—Lo sé.

Eso me hizo sentir mucho más culpable de lo normal.

—De verdad… —intenté convencerme a mí misma— Lo olvidé por completo.

Lo decía en serio, y necesitaba que me entendiera. O como si tratara de hacérmelo entender a mí misma.

Edward suspiró por última vez y apagó la bombilla.

—No importa, Bella. Sé tan poco sobre ella como tú.

.

Me levanté a las siete. El sol comenzaba a molestarme los ojos y decidí ponerme de pie. Sobé mis ojos con cansancio mientras caminaba por el silencioso pasillo que da hacia la sala principal. Estaba intentando dar con el interruptor de la luz del baño cuando escuché un débil ajetreo. Pensé que podía ser Edward que acababa de despertarse, pero el sonido provenía de la sala.

Me amarré la bata de dormir alrededor de la cintura y asomé la cabeza por la hendidura.

Salté una vez por la impresión, y la segunda solo atiné a revisar la sala a su alrededor. Me llevé las manos a la cara y la bata se me soltó.

—¡Louisa! —chillé.

Louisa brincó del susto y soltó su crayón de color azul al suelo. Estaba arrodillada, con el cabello castaño enrededado y la cara manchada de crayones. Pero lo peor no era que estuviese completamente pintada con sus lápices, sino que todas las paredes de la casa estaban rayadas también. Inclusive la mesa de centro, los floreros, la pantalla de la televisión, la nevera y la alfombra.

Ella no me dijo nada. Su cara cayó y se puso furiosa. No tuve tiempo a hacer nada cuando echó a correr a su habitación. No pude evitar pensar en cómo iba a lograr que todo quedara tan limpio como antes. Volví a amarrarme la bata y entré en su habitación.

Estaba tan enojada con ella. Furiosa. Apreté las manos con frustración, pero cuando escuché su primer sollozo me di cuenta que solo era una niña. Yo era la adulta, yo debía entenderla y protegerla. Y aunque le empezara a gritar que lo que acababa de hacer no era bueno, ella no lo entendería. Empecé a calmarme, bajar las revoluciones. Intenté ponerme en su lugar. Intenté pensar como lo haría alguien de tres años.

Me acerqué con cuidado y me senté en la orilla de su cama.

—Louisa. —susurré con verdadera inseguridad— Louisa, mírame.

Mi voz fue débil, quebradiza.

—Quiero a mi mamá. —sollozó.

Quería llorar junto a ella, decirle que también quería a mi mamá conmigo, no obstante, eso no era lo que debía decir en este momento. No era capaz de decirle que yo era su mamá ahora, porque una parte de mí se negaba a creerlo aún.

—Lo sé. —respondí y observé la fotografía asomándose en la esquina de su almohada, la que era anteriormente favorita de Bonnie, empapada en lágrimas.

En la fotografía había una mujer sosteniendo un bebé. Rosalie y Louisa.

Rompí a llorar.

Louisa empezó a patearme las rodillas. Pateaba tanto que me hacía daño. La doctora decía que esa era su forma de protestar y demostrar su descontento, pero eso no hacía más que dolerme aún más. No porque Louisa no nos quisiera, sino por lo mucho que ella estaba sufriendo.

No hablaba mucho a diario, sin embargo, pude distinguir su insistencia.

—¡Vete, tonta! —gritó con la cara enrojecida.

Salí de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos y encontré a Edward de pie frente a los crayones esparcidos por el suelo.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó.

Me sentí como una niña revoltosa, como si yo acabase de rayar las paredes. Y no me gustaba sentirme así, no me gustaba sentir que la confianza con él era casi nula. No era igual que antes. Nada es como antes.

Y eso me aterraba demasiado.

* * *

 **¡Holaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo, les prometí que subiría capítulo el 2 de febrero y aquí estoy. Espero que les haya gustado, y confundido por supuesto. No esperen saber todo en el primer capítulo, más adelante iremos sabiendo muchas más cositas. Por el momento ya conocemos el desconsuelo de Bella y la rebelde Louisa, la que dará más de un dolor de cabeza.**

 **Aclarar dos cositas: El tema en sí no es tan original, pero el cómo se desarrollará es completamente de mi invención. Y la segunda, los temas a tratar tal vez no sean completamente así, como los temas judiciales, el devolverles a la niña, que Rosalie se la lleve a Hungría, tal vez en algunas parte no sea así, tal vez en otras sí, pero es parte del drama. Haré que sea lo más realista posible, aunque no deja de ser una historia de ficción, y aun si pase en la vida real.**

 **Y por último, nos les daré un día exacto para actualizar. Trataré de no demorarme mucho, pero iré subiendo apenas termine y corrija el capítulo.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios en el prólogo, me incentivan para seguir.**

 **Un beso y que tengan una linda tarde.**

 **Cambio y fuera.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Nada está funcionando

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

—Bella, te estoy hablando.

Ignoré a Edward por tercera vez. Estaba cansada de sus preguntas sin sentido. _¿Qué ocurrió aquí?_ Quería responder que había tenido una crisis y entonces decidí rayar las paredes. Esto no estaba funcionando.

—Louisa está en su cuarto llorando. Ve e intenta hablar con ella si quieres.

Se quedó de pie, junto a la última crayola que prefiero no recoger. Es de color amarillo.

—Te estoy preguntando a ti.

—Rayó las paredes.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

—Bueno, no lo sé. Llama a tu madre y pregúntale. Ella es maestra de primaria y supongo que sabrá sobre la actitud de los niños.

—No voy a llamar a mi madre cada cinco minutos para preguntarle qué demonios le ocurre a Louisa. Y además no es psicóloga.

—Solo era una sugerencia.

No le respondí. Preferí evitar una nueva discusión. No estaba de humor y tampoco necesitaba consejos suyos que no servían para nada.

Louisa no quiso desayunar. Edward le dejó un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y leche de vainilla en un vaso, pero ella decidió que la mejor manera de tomar su leche era regarla en mis plantas del jardín. Estaba tan concentrada tratando de armar un ventilador nuevo, que para cuando me di cuenta, la leche ya estaba derramada en los lirios. Cuando llamé a Louisa, ella corrió y entró por la ventana.

Tiré las piezas del ventilador al suelo y me puse a llorar sentada a la mesa.

Edward entró a su habitación más tarde.

—No puedes derramar la leche en las plantas. —reprendió, pero Louisa se dio la vuelta en la cama y no le dijo nada— Promete que no volverás a hacerlo.

En vez de contestar, sacó la lengua y jugueteó con ella hasta que Edward la dejó sola.

Yo no hablaba con ella. Casi nunca. Si no era para darle de comer o bañarla, no hacía nada. No había ninguna conexión porque no ponía de mi parte, y aunque lo quisiera, ella estaba destinada a hacerme la vida imposible.

Eso me hizo recordar a las sesiones que teníamos con la psicóloga, dónde estábamos Edward, Rosalie, Emmett y yo junto a las dos niñas, y se suponía que Edward y yo teníamos que formar ese lazo "emocional" de padres que no sabíamos que teníamos con ella. Al final, Louisa terminaba trepando en la cabeza de Emmett.

Eso no me hizo sentir mal, al contrario de Bonnie con sus verdaderos padres. Al final, me pasaba la mayor parte de la sesión observándoles desde mi rincón. Emmett no se cansaba de repetirme hasta el cansancio lo mucho que Louisa se parecía a mí. Era algo que me molestaba muchísimo, no porque ella se pareciese a mí, sino que él me recordara que Bonnie no era mi hija.

Rosalie había sido tajante en su decisión de llevarse a su hija biológica. Toda su familia vive en Hungría y desde que supo que la niña que crio no era biológica, las cosas cambiaron. Ella no quería deshacerse de Louisa, quería seguir en contacto y de igual manera nos lo comentó a nosotros. Podíamos ponernos de acuerdo y visitarnos, pasar las fiestas juntos, pero eso no me consoló. La juzgué por mucho tiempo por ser tan insensible, por no temblarle los labios al querer de regreso a una niña que no conocía. Sin embargo, con el tiempo me di cuenta que no podía juzgarla. Era su hija. Y tal vez yo nunca iba a superarlo, pero ella era más fuerte que yo.

Estaba dispuesta a amar esa niña de igual modo que amó a Louisa. Algo que no me nacía. Me faltaba mucho para aprender a querer de nuevo.

Sentí mucha rabia ante ese recuerdo. Y como no quería descargarme con nadie, me puse a cocinar.

Edward estaba sorprendido de verme trocear vegetales. Desde que Bonnie se había ido, ni siquiera había puesto un pie en este lugar. Edward era el que se encargaba de la comida. Yo no tenía la energía para hacerlo, por eso se quedó de pie mirándome como si una extraña estuviera invadiendo su territorio.

—¿Qué?

—Hay pastel de carne en la nevera.

—Ya lo sé.

Louisa deambuló con un crayón rojo alrededor de la cocina, provocándome.

Preparé una tortilla de papa. Una tortilla que no probé un bocado. Edward se sirvió un trozo y luego le piqué la otra mitad al plato de Louisa. Ella se sentó, balanceó los pies y empezó a comer. Casi suspiré. Ya estaba esperando que lanzara la comida al piso o la escupiera.

Me acordé de Bonnie de nuevo. Me acordé de Bonnie y su amor por la tortilla de papa y kétchup. Me acordé de Bonnie sentada donde está Louisa y riéndose con su papá.

Ahora no había temas de conversación.

—Bella —me llamó Edward—, deberías comer.

Eso fue todo. Después de decirlo, se llevó un trozo a la boca y me fui a regar las flores bañadas de leche de vainilla al jardín.

Allí me quedé, regando cuando ya no quedaba agua, tratando de pasar el menos tiempo posible allí dentro. Incluso corté el césped, algo que odiaba hacer porque la máquina era demasiado pesada.

Cuando entré devuelta, Louisa miraba televisión.

—¿Y Edward?

Ella encogió los hombros.

Lo encontré cambiándose de camisa en la habitación.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Es el cumpleaños de Jasper.

—¿Y vas a dejarme aquí sola?

—No estás sola.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Él suspiró.

—Jasper es mi amigo.

—Bien.

No estaba enfadada por eso, pero aún me incomodaba sentirme sola en casa. No dije nada más, pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente para él.

—Si quieres que me quede y soporte tu cara larga, entonces déjame llamar a Jasper y explicarle…

—No, déjalo. No quiero discutir.

Yo sabía que él hablaba desde la pena. Nuestra relación no era lo que fue en un comienzo. Empezó a romperse desde el instante en que esa notificación judicial paró en nuestra puerta.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Lo siento, cariño.

—No estoy enojada, Edward.

—No, de verdad. Yo… —suspiró de nuevo— Necesito salir de esto un momento. Una noche.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Yo también.

Se abotonó la camisa y me besó en la frente.

—No volveré tarde.

Sentí que éramos los mismos de antes, solo por un segundo. Me mordí los labios para no llorar, y entonces la puerta dio un portazo. Estaba sola. Sola con Louisa. Me sentí tan indefensa e incapaz. Sentía que aquello era una responsabilidad tan grande, y a fin de cuentas lo era. Si no quitaba mi escudo, nunca iba a lograr superarlo. Mis manos empezaron a temblar, y la ansiedad estaba haciendo efecto en mí.

Cogí el celular y escribí un mensaje rápido.

.

Mi madre estuvo en casa en menos de una hora.

Aún llevaba puesta su ropa de maestra de primaria y traía un montón de exámenes a medio corregir en una carpeta roja. Me sentí mal por interrumpirla, pero ella sonreía como si no fuera nada. Siempre traía una sonrisa y lograba resolver hasta lo que uno pensaba imposible. Generalmente le ocurría con sus alumnos en la escuela, así que no era extraño que lo hiciese en casa.

Ella tuvo que notar mi descontento, porque sonrió y acarició mi mejilla.

—Justo estaba pensando en ti cuando me enviaste el mensaje, hija.

Esme, Louisa y yo teníamos los mismos ojos. Eso es lo que noté la primera vez que la vi, sentada sobre una piscina de pelotas de colores. Edward cogió mi mano y entramos, y yo estaba tan nerviosa, tan negada, que se me cortó la respiración y tuve que sentarme. Después de esa primera sesión corrí a los brazos de mi madre. Ella me recibió como lo ha hecho cada vez que siento que no puedo salir de aquel oscuro túnel.

Además, soy su única hija.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté.

Ella me miró con lástima.

—Bien.

Asentí.

—Edward salió… y yo no quería estar sola. —me expliqué.

Pareció entenderlo.

—¿Y Louisa? —en ese momento, ella salió de su habitación con los calcetines cambiados. Cuando vio a mamá, asomó una sonrisa genuina, sorprendiéndome. No había visto sonrisas genuinas de su parte— Hola, Lou. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Con timidez, se llevó un dedo a la boca.

—Eres Esme. —le contestó.

Estaba asombrada.

Mi madre movió la esquina de su boca al observarla. No supe el por qué. Cuando me echó un vistazo, y notó que la miraba, me sonrió. Aun así, no vi que quisiese sonreír.

Ambas jugaron mientras tendía la ropa húmeda en el patio trasero. No tenía ganas de participar, por mucho que mamá me insistió, preferí dejar todo listo antes de irme a la cama. Sin embargo, les eché un vistazo varias veces, hasta que desaparecieron de la sala. Ordené un poco el desorden de juguetes, revisé la programación de la tv, guardé la comida en la nevera y fui hacia el pasillo. Escuché sus voces provenientes del baño. Tras unos pasos, vi como mi madre bañaba a Louisa en la bañera que era de Bonnie.

Yo no había querido bañarla allí nunca.

—Mamá, no tenías que hacer eso.

Ella se giró y me vio de pie en el umbral, mientras Louisa jugaba con la espuma.

—Oh, no es nada.

Me alejé mordiéndome el interior de la boca.

No sabía si estaba enfadada o triste. Tal vez ambas cosas. Recorrí la sala principal con las manos en la cintura, alejando las lágrimas. Luego de que mamá secara y vistiera a Louisa con su pijama, pudimos quedarnos a solas.

—A Edward y a mí nos corresponde bañarla, mamá, incluso esa bañera no… esa no debía…

Mamá me interrumpió.

—Cariño, lo hice porque era necesario.

—¡La bañé hace unos días!

—Bella. —advirtió— La niña estaba sucia. Necesitaba un baño.

Parpadee.

—No lo estaba.

—Lo estaba. —insistió— Y su ropa también. —agregó— No te estoy juzgando, Bells, estoy aquí para ayudarte y si es necesario bañarla, entonces lo haré.

—No quiero que lo hagas, no te llamé para eso.

Perdí la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

—Necesitas ayuda, Bella. Tú y Edward. Él me ha dicho que has estado extraña.

—¿Edward y tú hablan de mí a mi espalda? —gruñí.

—Yo sé lo mal que te sientes…

Negué con la cabeza, anegada en lágrimas silenciosas.

—No te equivoques, no tienes ni idea de lo que siento. No lo sabes, porque nunca te cambiaron a tu bebé por otro. —sollocé— No lo sabes.

Ella me tomó del brazo.

—Pero soy su abuela. Si tú y ella sufren, yo sufro, porque soy tu madre y me duele lo que te pasa. —murmuró— No lo entiendes ahora, pero eso mismo vas a sentir algún día por Louisa.

Se acercó y depositó un beso en mi pelo. Detuve mi llanto, y escuché sus pasos aproximarse a la puerta. Se fue sin permitirme decir nada al respecto.

.

Edward llegó a casa después de las 3 am. Chocó con la punta del sofá y gruñó como un idiota. Me hice la dormida, pero estaba pendiente de sus pasos.

Caminó hasta la cama a trompicones.

—¿Estás borracho?

—¿Uh?

—Hueles a cerveza barata.

Él se rio. Volvió a tropezar, cayendo esta vez sobre la cama.

—No estoy tan borracho.

Me di la vuelta en la cama, olía terrible. Edward me miró como si hubiese mirado a su presa. Podía ver sus ojos llameando y a su boca deseando recorrer mi cuerpo. Su boca trepó hasta mi cuello y mi voz no salió para detenerlo. Atrapó mi seno con la mano, y se frotó sobre mí.

Aún lo amaba, lo juro, pero no era igual.

Me besó los labios y en un rato, con torpeza, se instaló entre mis piernas. Me sentí incómoda. Borracho como estaba, él no lo notó.

—¿Por qué mi madre y tú hablan de mí cuando no estoy presente?

Se detuvo.

—¿En serio vamos a hablar de tu madre mientras te hago el amor?

—No vas a hacerme el amor, Edward.

Refunfuñó.

—Maldición.

Se incorporó en la cama, tirándose de los cabellos. Imité su movimiento cubriéndome con la sábana.

—Quiero que hables conmigo. No quiero que se lo cuentes a mi madre.

Edward se levantó hecho una furia.

—¿Hablar contigo? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablar contigo? —escupió— No hemos hablado en semanas, Bella ¡en semanas!

—Baja la voz. —susurré.

—No, no lo haré, porque estoy cansado. ¿Quieres saber por qué no hablo contigo? —agarró la almohada, con ira— porque me exasperas, me incomodas. No solo Bonnie se fue de esta casa, tú también lo hiciste.

—¡Perdóname por estar triste! —rugí.

Edward movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

—Esto no da para más ¿sabes?

Louisa empezó a llorar. Cerré los ojos y hundí los dedos en mi sien, como si quisiera arrancarme todo lo que tengo dentro de la cabeza. Edward seguía de pie, sosteniendo la almohada entre sus manos.

—Iré yo, como siempre. —se aproximó hasta la puerta, no sin antes echarme otro vistazo— No me esperes para dormir.

* * *

 **Empiezan los problemas para Edward y Bella. ¿Creen que se pueda resolver?**

 **Les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo a la historia, por los comentarios que me dejan, los cuales leo todos, los anónimos que no puedo responder, por sus alertas y favoritos. GRACIAS!**

 **Durante la semana subiré una nueva actualización.**

 **Que tengan un lindo día!**


	4. Capítulo 3: No llores

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Observé la pecera de Tanya Denali mientras preparaba sus apuntes.

—¿Y su esposo, señora Cullen?

Su pregunta me pilló desprevenida. El pez desapareció de mi vista en menos de un segundo. Acaricié mis nudillos con ansiedad, tratando de no mirarla a los ojos. Me dolía la cabeza y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de desayunar esta mañana.

—No pudo venir.

Tanya frunció el ceño.

—Recuerdo haberles pedido expresamente la presencia de ambos. Incluso acordamos los días en los que no tendrían problemas con el trabajo.

¿Cómo le iba a explicar que Edward ni siquiera había llegado anoche? Desde nuestra última discusión, hace tres días, él y yo casi ni nos mirábamos. Y desde entonces no lo he visto en casa por las noches. Se embriaga y regresa a las seis de la mañana. Salvo anoche, que por más que lo esperé despierta, no llegó.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Es que le surgió un imprevisto.

Mi madre siempre se excusaba con esa frase cuando mi papá no asistía a las reuniones familiares. Ellos solían discutir tanto y cuando él se enojaba, salía de la casa y no volvía en semanas, entonces mi madre tenía que hacer frente a los chismes de la gente. Por suerte, mi padre cambió su actitud con el tiempo.

—Bien, entonces. Empecemos.

Tanya Denali era la psicóloga de Louisa. Me gustaba su estilo; gafas de montura, el cabello rizado y corto. Parecía cómoda. Y yo me sentía cómoda con ella. Una vez que me otorgaba la palabra, no paraba más. Era a la única a la que le podía confesar cuán culpable me sentía cada día de mi vida.

—Hace unos días… ella pintó las paredes con sus lápices y regó mis plantas con leche de vainilla.

Lo anotó en su libreta. Lo anotó tan rápido a mano como si estuviese escribiendo en el teclado de un computador.

—¿Lo había hecho antes?

—No.

—¿Sigue llorando por las noches?

—Sí.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Quería decir _sí, me estoy comportando como una idiota._

En cambio, tomé una inspiración.

—Mi madre nos visitó hace unos días, cuando Louisa pintó las paredes. Bueno, ella… la bañó, porque estaba sucia.

—¿Su esposo y usted no la bañaron?

—Lo hice. Mi madre no me cree.

—A lo mejor solo no la limpiaste bien, lo que no quiere decir que no lo hayas hecho.

Suspiré.

—La bañé. —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— Vi la bañera más tarde, y el agua estaba de color marrón. Tengo buena vista para darme cuenta si la he bañado bien o mal, o si le queda algo que limpiar en alguna parte.

Ella no me creía, yo lo notaba. Escribió algo en su libreta de apuntes y me miró.

—Me gustaría que, para la próxima sesión, su esposo pueda venir con usted. Es importante, señora Cullen, esto es por su hija.

 _Hija._

—De acuerdo.

Me eché la cartera al hombro y salí al exterior. Quise revisar mi teléfono para asegurarme si Edward me hubiese llamado, pero no había ninguna llamada perdida. Cuando intenté comunicarme con él, me envió a buzón de voz. Corté enseguida y me apoyé en la parte delantera del coche. Estaba preocupada por él. Solo deseaba con el corazón que no se hubiese ido a casa de sus padres. Lo último que necesito es que Elizabeth, su madre, venga a casa con una lista sobre mis deberes como esposa. Porque, Dios, me hizo una lista el día de mi boda.

La brisa me alborotó el cabello y me preparé para irme al trabajo.

Mientras me arreglaba el cinturón, le escribí un mensaje a Jasper.

 _-¿Está Edward contigo?-_

Jasper era a la primera persona que él acudía para un problema. Eran primos y mejores amigos.

 _-Lo está. -_

Respiré de nuevo.

 _-¿No fue a trabajar?-_

Tendría que haber estado en la oficina hace una hora, pensé.

 _-No creo que esté en condiciones de trabajar hoy-_

Dios, de seguro estaba borracho.

 _-No le digas que te pregunté por él. -_

 _-De acuerdo. ¿Está todo bien?_

Moví mi cabeza con inseguridad.

 _-Todo bien-_

Estuve en el centro comercial en un momento. Odiaba mi uniforme, porque el bléiser era corto y los pantalones demasiado apretados. Usábamos una credencial en el pecho izquierdo y debíamos repetir la misma frase cada día a los clientes. Atendía un puesto de perfumes, y aunque no ganaba una cantidad enorme de dinero, llevaba allí a lo menos seis años.

Jackie, mi compañera, susurró mientras expulsaba un poco de perfume en la muñeca de una mujer mayor.

—Oh, Bella, volviste. —sonrió. Cuando la mujer se fue, se acercó y me envolvió en un abrazo— Bienvenida. Me alegra que estés volviendo a tu rutina.

Mi jefe me había dado un mes de licencia y hoy era mi primer día de trabajo. Los últimos días había estado preocupada en cómo lo haría con Louisa, pero el antiguo colegio de Bonnie no tuvo problemas en aceptarla a mitad de año.

—Sí, se siente bien volver.

Jackie se frotó la panza.

—Este uniforme apesta.

—¿Alguna novedad?

Pasamos un rato poniéndonos al día en el trabajo, contándome como las chicas nuevas eran un fiasco o que el señor que nos vendía almuerzo al medio día estaba cobrando más caro. Jackie se había vuelto un pilar fundamental en el proceso de cambio en el último tiempo, aunque era malísima para demostrar sentimientos.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila y sirvió para que me distrajera un poco. Si no fuera porque una de nuestras clientas le susurrara a otra quién era yo y le contase un resumen de nuestra vida, hubiese sido genial. En algún momento me empezó a poner de los nervios que me mirara tanto. Después, cuando le ofrecí nuestro catálogo y ella se negase a comprar, pude zafarme de ellas.

A las tres terminé mi turno.

Compré latas en conserva en la tienda y algunos abarrotes antes de irme a casa. Cuando me metí en la carretera, sabía que olvidaba algo. Di una frenada al auto en el semáforo haciendo que el vehículo de atrás me empapase en improperios.

 _Louisa,_ pensé en silencio.

Tenía que recogerla de la escuela. No era tarde, así que volví en la carretera apenas pude. En el pasado, era Edward quién se preocupada de recoger a Bonnie de la escuela, cuando mi turno en el trabajo era más largo. Ahora, sin embargo, mi jefe había disminuido mis horas semanales.

La maestra Carmen, me estaba esperando en la entrada.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Su tono de advertencia me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Oh, diablos ¿qué ocurrió?

—Acompáñame. —entramos a su oficina. Su escritorio estaba lleno de pegatinas de colores— Hemos tenido algunos problemas con Louisa esta mañana… ella golpeó a uno de sus compañeros y lanzó jugo de manzana a otra compañera. Te lo digo porque es necesario y porque es probable que los padres de esos niños se quejen con nosotros.

Me llevé una mano a la mejilla.

—Yo… lo siento, maestra. Ha estado así desde que llegó a casa. Incontrolable.

—Lo sé. También dice cosas que no entiendo. ¿Sabes si la otra mujer tenía parientes americanos?

Asentí.

—La mayoría de su familia es americana y ella también. Todos residen fuera desde hace mucho tiempo. El idioma permaneció hasta ahora. Louisa habla ambos.

—Entiendo.

—Hablaremos con ella, se lo prometo. No se volverá a repetir.

—Sé que lo harás. De todos modos, he intentado decírselo, pero no quiere escuchar a ningún adulto.

Louisa estaba balanceándose boca abajo en el columpio cuando la llamé. Su revoltoso y rebelde cabello se le fue a los ojos y arrastró los pies hasta mí. Le puse el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento trasero mientras me miraba a la cara.

— _Ehes vagyok._

—¿Qué?

—Tengo hambre. —explicó.

—Ah.

Tendría que buscar un diccionario pronto.

Nos fuimos a casa en silencio. Iba a preguntarle si había ocurrido algo en la escuela, pero decidí esperar a que Edward estuviera en casa. La miré de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor, mientras miraba por la ventana desde su silla.

Las llaves de Edward estaban sobre la mesa cuando llegamos. Le quité la mochila a Louisa de la espalda y ella corrió a su habitación. Miré por el pasillo, pero no me atreví a llamarlo en voz alta. Retrocedí y entré en la cocina a preparar algo para cenar. No supe si estaba furiosa con Edward. Lo que sí se sentía era preocupación de que no llegara a casa. Sin duda era el enojo más largo que le ha durado en los seis años que llevamos de casados.

Louisa comió puré con pollo mientras miraba televisión en el comedor. Aproveché esa distracción para ir a mi habitación. Edward estaba tendido sobre la cama. Apoyé la cadera en el umbral y me crucé de brazos. No era una pose de advertencia, sino más bien cómoda. Él sintió mi presencia en la recámara, y ni se inmutó.

—¿Estás bien?

Silencio. Podía escuchar las voces animadas de la televisión a esa distancia.

—Edward.

Levantó la cabeza.

—No te escuché llegar.

— Solo quiero saber si estás bien.

No obtuve la reacción que esperaba; se empezó a reír.

—Estoy fenomenal ¿tú no? ¿No crees que ha sido un año fabuloso para nosotros?

—Te estoy hablando en serio.

—Y yo.

Era difícil asimilar que era el mismo hombre del cual estaba enamorada. Sonaba aburrido, harto. Sonaba infeliz.

—Solo quiero que me avises si no vas a llegar a casa por la noche, para no preocuparme.

—Pensé que no te importaría. —murmuró, sentándose en la cama— Si lo único que has hecho en todo este tiempo es pensar en ti.

—¡No volviste a casa! —gruñí, no quería gritar— Teníamos cita con la psicóloga hoy y no apareciste.

Edward se quedó en silencio. Bajó el rostro a sus manos y pude sentir que las cosas no iban bien.

—Esto no va a resultar, Bella.

Sacudí la cabeza. Fingí que no estaba escuchando sus dichos, como si eso mejorara en algo nuestra situación.

—No se puede hablar contigo.

Me fui, porque no quería ver la realidad de nosotros y porque si decía algo más lo iba a arruinar más de lo que ya estaba arruinado. Cuando volví al comedor, Louisa ya no estaba por ninguna parte. Edward me siguió hasta cogerme del codo.

—Dije… que no va a resultar.

Mi pecho subió y bajó con dificultad, viendo la mochila que colgaba de su espalda y tratando de no pensar en lo peor.

—No sé a lo que te refieres. —mentí.

La voz de Edward se quebró.

—Te estoy dejando, Bella, maldita sea. —lo miré a los ojos, como tantas veces lo he hecho antes— No quiero acabar odiándote, no quiero que lo nuestro termine peor de lo que está. Esto es lo mejor para los tres.

—Edward…

—Vamos a estar en contacto. Iré a las sesiones con la psicóloga, haremos todo lo que nos pidan. No estoy dejando a Louisa ni evadiendo mis responsabilidades. Te lo juro. Solo que lo nuestro, ya no está funcionando.

Me puse a llorar, y Dios sabe que intenté decir algo al respecto, pero solo lloré.

Lloré, y lloré.

Edward me tocó la cara, pero me aparté. Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarlo mientras retrocedía y avanzaba hasta la puerta. Me quedé allí, esperando que el portazo sonase, y cuando lo hizo, me derrumbé. Me senté en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la parte trasera del sofá. Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, y me permití ese momento de desahogo que tanto anhelaba. No podía seguir mintiéndome a mí misma y decir que las cosas entre nosotros estaban bien, pero, por mucho que eso fuese evidente, creí que podríamos resolverlo de alguna manera. Ahora me doy cuenta que no.

No tengo idea de dónde apareció Louisa, pero entre mis ojos llenos de lágrimas e hinchados, la vi asomarse en la esquina del sofá, a pies descalzos. Se acercó en silencio y se sentó de igual forma que yo, con las piernas en el estómago.

— _Ne sírj._ —susurró.

No pude preguntarle devuelta lo que eso significaba, estaba atormentada y también confusa por su aspecto.

Le miré los pies, luego las piernas.

Me sequé los ojos bañados en lágrimas saladas.

—Louisa… ¿me puedes decir en dónde estuviste metida? —tenía los dedos enroscados en su vestido y sucia de la cintura para abajo. Era tierra seca. Parecía como si se hubiese frotado la tierra encima o revolcado en ella. Incluso tenía restos de césped en el cabello— Dios mío, mira cómo quedaste. ¿Dónde dejaste tus zapatos? —cerré los ojos— Creo que ahora entiendo todo.

No me miró. Siguió con los dedos enroscados en su vestido y luego sobre su rodilla todo el tiempo. Si hubiese tenido mi teléfono allí mismo le sacaría una foto y se la enviaría a mi madre, sin embargo, no lo hice porque me quedé observándole sentada junto a mí, tan pequeña y callada, haciéndome compañía. Haciéndonos compañía como dos desconocidas. Y me pregunté si era posible poder hacerlo.

Edward dijo que no iba a resultar. Él hablaba de nuestro matrimonio.

Yo hablo de _esto._

No lo tenía tan claro en este instante, pero yo era la adulta y ella la niña, por mucho que eso me rompiese el corazón.

* * *

Lo que Louisa le dice a Bella al final **"Ne sírj"** significa **"No llores"**

* * *

 **Hola! Capi de fin de semana. Como es semana de estreno y se están adaptando a la historia, he decidido subir los capítulos rápido.**

 **Me gusta que les atrape la historia y que tengan opiniones variadas. Se acuerdan cuando les dije que en momentos odiarían a Bella y otras a Edward? bueno, así es. No todos comprenden las acciones de los dos y menos en una situación extrema como esta.**

 **Ah, y también, alguien por ahí dijo que Louisa parece llevarse mejor con Edward. Puede ser, además recordemos que Rosalie era madre soltera, por lo que Louisa nunca tuvo un padre presente. En cambio, ella sigue viendo a Rosalie como su madre y a Bella como una extraña.**

 **Que comiencen con energía esta semana, gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Besos.-**


	5. Capítulo 4: Reparar lo irreparable

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

El agua se puso marrón otra vez.

Mi patio trasero estaba cubierto de césped limpio y los únicos espacios de tierra estaban llenos de tallos que solía regar constantemente. La tierra impregnada en el cuerpo de Louisa, incluyendo sus orejas, era seca.

Sus zapatos estaban en la entrada, colgando de un macetero.

—No estoy bromeando —restregué champú en su cabeza mientras hablaba con mi madre por teléfono, sosteniendo el aparato con mi codo y contándole lo sucedido— No, no quiere decirme a dónde fue.

— _¿Lo intentó Edward? Tal vez pueda conseguir algo._

Me quedé en silencio. Louisa se quejó por el champú y restregué su cara con agua limpia.

—Mamá… yo… tengo que colgar, creo que alguien está llamando a la puerta.

Para mi suerte, mamá notó nada extraño. Algo que agradecí muchísimo, porque no pretendía darle la noticia de mi separación por teléfono.

—Mentirosa. —susurró Louisa, cuando lancé el aparato sobre la toalla limpia.

No podía decirle que eso era mentira, porque estaría mintiendo de nuevo. Así que suspiré, sin responder nada devuelta y decidí concentrarme en mi tarea; bañarla mitigó un poco la rabia y la pena que sentí de saber que Edward se había ido, rendido. Por mucho que él dijese que estaría presente, era yo la que permanecía en casa. No quise darle tantas vueltas al asunto, él acababa de irse y mi cabeza estaba entrando en un severo colapso. Además, no sabía cómo eso le afectaría a Louisa, o si terminaría poniéndose todavía más difícil de lo que había sido antes.

Después de colocarle el pijama, se fue a la cama y abrazó a su muñeca favorita.

—Buenas noches, Poly. —susurró, dejando un beso en su cabeza algodonada.

Me quedé en la puerta de su habitación, escuchándola parlotear en húngaro con la horrible muñeca de ojos saltones. No supe en qué momento se quedó dormida.

Ordené el desorden que había en la salita; pisadas de tierra y el plato de su comida a medio terminar. Me serví un café con leche calentito para llevármelo a la cama. Exhausta, intranquila. Cuando vi la cama matrimonial mis ojos se escozaron sin querer. Traté de no mirar su armario, ni la ausencia de su máquina de afeitar en el baño.

 _¿Por qué, por qué?_

Estuve la mitad de esa noche despierta, apoyando la mano sobre el lado vacío de la cama, donde hace unas horas yacía Edward tendido.

.

.

* * *

Charlotte Kennedy, la abogada responsable de nuestro caso, me llamó temprano esta mañana. Nos citó a Edward y a mí a una reunión a las nueve, y tuve que llamar rápidamente al trabajo para avisar de mi ausencia unas horas. Hice mis cosas tranquila sabiendo que tenía tiempo suficiente antes de las nueve; dejé una lista de cosas por hacer por la tarde, como lo era lavar, cortar el césped de la calle principal y pedir una cita con el dentista.

Tuve problemas con Louisa al no querer cooperar para que la peinara.

—¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!

Me senté en el borde de la silla con impaciencia, y en vez de volverla a llamar, me di toquecitos con el cepillo del cabello en la frente. Cuando se le quitó el berrinche, volvió con el pelo todo enmarañado para que lo arreglara.

La maestra Carmen nos recibió con una dulce sonrisa. La única que parecía de mal humor era Louisa, que arrastró su mochila por el suelo mientras su coleta se agitaba con el viento. Todo eso mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Nos vemos por la tarde. —le dije.

Mi voz sonaba débil, extraña. No parecía mía.

Louisa se dio la vuelta, todavía con la mochila a la arrastra. Asintió y reanudó su camino. Carmen hizo ademán de que no me preocupara por nada.

Luego manejé para encontrarme con Edward y la abogada.

El lugar estaba concurrido por el ruido y me aseguré de que no me pasaba del piso indicado. Una fila de agentes pasó por mi lado mientras Charlotte levantaba la mano desde la entrada a su oficina, sosteniendo una carpeta de trabajo. Edward ya estaba allí, sentado frente al escritorio de la abogada y haciéndose sonar los nudillos de las manos. Fue incómodo entrar y verlo ahí como si nada.

Su cara no mostraba que hubiese pasado una buena noche.

Dejé mi bléiser sobre la silla y tomé asiento.

—Hola. —saludó.

Seguí la vista al asiento vacío de Charlotte.

—Hola.

No quería que eso sonase tan complicado de decir, pero, para mala suerte mi voz adquirió una ronquera que luché para no sacar a relucir. Supuse que Edward se había quedado esperando que dijera algo más ¿Qué esperaba que dijese…? _¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien en tu nueva casa? ¿Quieres llevarte una de nuestras frazadas para el frío?_ Aclaré mi garganta y seguí mirando la silla vacía. Por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas que podía decirle en ese minuto, sin embargo, decidí mantenerme al margen por ahora.

—Volviste al trabajo. —murmuró con sorpresa.

— _Ayer_ —hice énfasis a la palabra en mi cabeza—, pero no te diste cuenta.

No se había dado cuenta porque ni siquiera había estado en casa para notarlo. Como tampoco lo hizo ahora, haciendo caso omiso de esto último que dije.

—¿Louisa está bien?

Enredé los dedos unos con otros sobre mi rodilla.

—Ella está bien.

Gracias a Dios, Charlotte ingresó a la oficina devuelta en ese momento.

—Disculpen la demora, chicos. Estaba imprimiendo estas copias para ustedes. —estiró ambas manos y nos entregó a cada uno unas fotocopias— Les tengo novedades.

—¿Encontraron a la enfermera? —pregunté esperanzada.

—No. Eso está un poco difícil todavía.

Edward frunció el ceño a la hoja. Yo no había leído nada hasta ahora.

—¿Qué es esto?

Charlotte se sentó.

—¿Recuerdan que el juez había determinado una indemnización por los daños causados? Lo han hecho público en la prensa de Hungría esta mañana.

Resoplé— ¿De verdad?

—Recuerdo también que nosotros no pedimos dicha indemnización. —respondió Edward, enfadado— Me parece una total falta de respeto.

—¿Y eso es todo? ¿Con dinero reparan algo evidentemente irreparable? —pregunté, más para mí misma— Queremos culpables. Hasta que esa persona no se entregue a la policía y no me devuelva la manta roja en la que recibí a mi hija recién nacida, entonces no quiero ningún bono de consuelo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No seas ingenua, Bella, eso nunca va a pasar.

—Bueno, al menos guardo mi última carta de esperanza.

Nos miramos entre los dos.

—El juez determinó ese fallo, si ustedes lo aceptan o no, es decisión de ustedes. Podemos hacer un comunicado ante la prensa, dejar en claro que el tema no se queda así nada más. Vamos a seguir dando la pelea, que quede claro ese punto.

Salí echa una bala de la oficina. Me emputecía mucho que alguien mencionase ese hospital, y ahora con la indemnización de por medio, solo empeoraba las cosas.

Edward me siguió al ascensor.

—¿Quieres que hagamos el comunicado?

Presioné el primer botón para bajar.

—Prefiero que sea Charlotte la que hable por nosotros.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Lo miré de reojo. Estábamos los dos solos en el ascensor, de esquina a esquina.

—No pensé que fueras a venir.

Nunca debí decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Por qué? —parecía en realidad sorprendido. Encogí los hombros en respuesta— Te prometí que no me desatendería de mis responsabilidades.

—Como sea.

—Lo digo en serio. Siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

Ahora, giré la cara para mirarlo.

—No estaría tan segura. —sabía que había dado en el clavo con mi comentario— Como los juramentos que hiciste en nuestra boda, frente al padre, y los que olvidaste por completo de cumplir.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Desde hace dos años que nuestro matrimonio no está bien. No creas que para mí fue fácil tomar la decisión. —Esperé. Nadie subió en el tercer piso. Las puertas se volvieron a cerrar— Me gustaría ver a Louisa, no sé, algún día de estos.

—Por supuesto, eres su padre. —quise gritar de alegría cuando llegamos al primer piso— Llámame cuando tengas un tiempo libre, así nos organizamos.

No le dije adiós, ni siquiera miré atrás para ver su reacción. Abroché el único botón de mi bléiser y salí al exterior, al mundo real, aquel que dolía tanto vivir, pero por el que tenía motivos para permanecer viva. Iba a permanecer viva, de alguna manera.

* * *

Preparé coditos con queso en la tarde. Fue una cena rápida de esas que no se hacen todos los días. Estaba tan hambrienta que me repetí el plato. Louisa me miraba mientras masticaba el queso como si se tratara de chicle. Probablemente me veía muy indecente comiendo y se le había acabado el apetito.

Su maestra dijo que había sido un día difícil. A diferencia de ayer, hoy no quiso participar de ninguna actividad ni jugar con sus compañeros. Apenas probó las galletas de la merienda. Carmen estaba preocupada.

Y yo también.

—Tu maestra dice que haces unos dibujos muy bonitos.

Silencio.

—Y qué armas los mejores bloques de la clase.

Lo decía en serio, pero eso no pareció importarle, porque recibí su silencio absoluto de nuevo. Tanya decía que era normal en los niños de su edad que no respondieran cuando uno les preguntara. A veces deseaba que ella pudiese ser más grande, sin embargo, sabía que eso sería un problema mayor.

Tiró los coditos que le sobraban fuera del plato.

—¿Tal vez quieras pintar después de la cena? —fingí que no había visto eso. Lo hizo mirándome de reojo. Su silla se movió ante mi pregunta, dando un salto hacia el piso— ¿A dónde vas?

Se devolvió, con la boca llena de queso, solo para mover sus hombros.

—Necesito descargar mi pipí ahora.

Y salió hacia el pasillo.

 _¿Descargar su pipí?_

La esperé afuera, como otras veces, pero ella sabía hacerlo sola. Rosalie le había enseñado bien y desde muy pequeña. Nosotros le enseñamos a Bonnie unas semanas antes de que se fuera.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho por Bonnie. No la había mencionado en todo el día, con todo lo de Edward, Louisa y la abogada, no tenía cabeza para nada más, ni para dormir tranquila.

Hubo ajetreo en la calle cuando Louisa salió del baño. Un camión de mudanzas se estacionó justo por encima de mis flores.

—¿Se van a morir las margaritas? —me preguntó Louisa con preocupación, llevándose las manos a la cara.

—No si lo detengo a tiempo. —ella me siguió los talones, casi corriendo con sus pequeños pies. Al rato ya se le había olvidado su preocupación por estas y estaba saltando sobre la colchoneta de alguien— No, Louisa, cariño… no puedes…

—Déjala, solo es una colchoneta. Además casi nunca la ocupo.

Una chica joven sonrió a la niña. Lo primero que hice fue fijarme en su ropa. Dios sabe que traté de mirar su cara, pero por algún motivo siempre termino fijándome en si las personas que no conozco tienen buen gusto para vestir. Y eso que solo compro ropa nueva de vez en cuando, tampoco es que yo tenga el mejor outfit del mundo. Ella era alta, el cabello atado en un moño y la piel pálida como la nieve en invierno.

Aunque le pareciese bien, llamé a Louisa una vez más.

Cuando vino hasta mí, se quedó detrás mirando a la chica.

—¿Es tu hija?

Louisa me miró, como si estuviese pensando en su siguiente travesura.

—Sí.

Alguien del camión de mudanzas tocó la bocina.

—Supongo que nos veremos seguido. Soy Alice.

—Bella. —contesté— Y ella es Louisa.

—Y tu camión está matando nuestras flores.

Le tapé la boca a Louisa con la mano. Alice miró al camión devuelta y se disculpó rápidamente, enviando señales al conductor para que retrocediese y estacionara en otra parte. Después de asegurarme que estas se encontraran bien, nos metimos dentro de casa otra vez.

El teléfono sonó. Me quedé echada en la puerta un instante antes de moverme, con gran pesar o cansancio, hasta donde el aparato colgaba en la pared.

Esperé escuchar la voz del contador o que la secretaria confirmara la cita para el dentista.

—¿Diga?

No me fijé en el número.

— _¿Bella?_ —la voz dulce de alguien se escuchó desde el otro lado— _Habla Rosalie._

* * *

 **¡Holaaa!**

Un poco de cambios en este capítulo, distanciamiento entre Ed y Bella, problemas, ¡vecina nueva! y por último la llamada de Rosalie ¿para qué la estará llamando?

En unos días sabremos la respuesta.

Infinitas gracias por el buen recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia, me tienen muy feliz, y espero que eso continúe aumentando con cada capítulo :)

Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Capítulo 5: La flor más bonita

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Me quedé inmóvil con el aparato descansando en mi oreja.

— _¿Bella, estás ahí?_

La última vez que escuché la voz de Rosalie, estábamos frente a la puerta de embarque del aeropuerto. Ella se acercó, hecha un mar de lágrimas, después de que yo hiciese todo mi esfuerzo para convencerla de lo contrario. No nos dijimos mucho, yo había perdido por completo la batalla. Aún nos parecía irreal todo lo que nos estaba pasando y no nos creíamos que estuviéramos a punto de terminar con ese ciclo. Recuerdo que ella sacó un papel de su billetera con su número telefónico. También intentó darme unos cuántos billetes para Louisa, pero los rechacé. Lo mismo hizo ella conmigo.

Luego agarré el papel, lo guardé en mi bolsillo y le anoté el mío en el dorso de la mano. Fue tan incómodo, pero, de todos modos, nos dimos un abrazo de despedida. Éramos dos personas con nada más que dos conexiones en nuestra vida, sabiendo que sin eso jamás nos hubiésemos conocido.

—S-Sí —tartamudee.

—¿Cómo estás? Me aseguré de contar bien las horas, sé que aún es temprano allí y me desvelé para poder llamarte. —explicó rápidamente, enredándosele la lengua— ¿No te importa, verdad?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Pasó algo, Rosalie? ¿Está todo bien?

—¡Oh, sí! No te preocupes, no pasa nada malo. Yo solo… necesitaba hablar contigo. —murmuró, indecisa— En realidad, me gustaría mucho saber si puedo hablar con… Lou.

Sonaba angustiada, y lo entendía.

Rosalie siempre había sido amable. Era la única que se mostraba tranquila y actuaba con madurez ante cualquier circunstancia. Fue la primera en debatir cuando el juez dictaminó que el hospital debía darnos una indemnización por el cambio de bebés. Ella habló con la prensa, ella dejó en claro que ninguno de nosotros se iba a comprar por unos cuantos billetes sucios.

—Claro… dame un minuto. —se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando vi a Louisa ¿debía explicarle antes de quién se trataba? Parecía tan tranquila con Poly, su muñeca, que desistir de pasárselo no era justo por mi parte, considerando que quién llamaba la había cuidado como su madre— ¿Louisa? —ella levantó su rostro inclinado, ajena a lo que pasaba por mi cabeza— Alguien te llama por teléfono.

Se quedó allí sentada, y cuando le señalé el teléfono, depositó a Poly dentro de una caja de zapatos para acercarse.

Puse el aparato en su mano y me alejé hasta la otra esquina.

—¿Hola?

Conté las horas desde Jacksonville a Hungría. Eran cinco, así que Bonnie debía de estar durmiendo ya. Me decepcioné darle esa conclusión. Pero no importa. Se sentía bien saber que Rosalie quería mantener el contacto. Antes no lo había pensado posible, pero ahora veo más cercano el hecho de juntar a menudo las familias. O tal vez estoy soñando demasiado. Divagando o no, escuché los pasitos ruidosos de Louisa.

El teléfono rebotó en la pared y ella corrió lejos como una gacela.

—¡Louisa! —grité. Recogí el teléfono, que todavía estaba en línea— Rose…

—¿Se fue? —sonaba sorprendida y frustrada— Yo solo…

—Tal vez debí haberla preparado antes, lo siento. —Rosalie no contestó— ¿Sigues ahí?

Miré el teléfono para verificar si seguía marcando, y escuché su sollozo.

—Me odia.

—Los niños no odian, Rose. —mucho habíamos lidiado con esa misma reacción por su parte desde que llegó a casa. Sabía que no se trataba de odio, sino de desconfianza y enojo. Desee que lo entendiera, y eso me hizo pensar en una sola cosa: ¿era lo mismo que ella había tenido que lidiar con su propia hija? Me puse seria otra vez, nerviosa, ansiosa. Lo largué nada más— ¿Cómo lo lleva Bonnie?

Se sonó la nariz.

—No ha sido fácil para ella tampoco, pero lo estamos intentando. Son las consecuencias que uno debe asumir en un comienzo.

Suspiré con un nudo en la garganta. Esa fue una forma muy discreta de decirme que tampoco estaba bien para ellos, por mucho que fuese indiscutible.

—No sería tan difícil si las cosas se hubiesen hecho de otra manera.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Me estás culpando?

Su voz comenzó a elevarse unas octavas más fuertes. Me arrepentí en ese nanosegundo de lo que estaba diciendo.

—No. Pero te fuiste apenas cambiamos a las niñas. No esperaste para saber cuán difícil fue su primera noche en una casa desconocida, ni tampoco me dejaste saber si para Bonnie lo había sido también. —todo comenzó a salir muy deprisa de mi boca— Te rogué ese día en el aeropuerto, te pedí que esperaras unas semanas y viéramos qué podíamos hacer para que se acostumbraran a su nueva vida. Y no lo hiciste. Te fuiste.

—¡Si no lo hacía en ese momento, no me iba a ir nunca!

—¡Dos semanas, Rosalie! ¡Te pedí… dos semanas!

—Tú eres la menos indicada para hablarme de mis errores como madre, Bella, cuando nunca mostraste interés en tu hija biológica.

Rose dijo algo más ahora en húngaro que no supe interpretar, y entonces colgó la llamada. Frustrada, deposité el teléfono devuelta a su lugar. Eso me había dolido más de lo que imaginé que lo haría.

¿Había estado equivocada en reclamarle eso? ¿Estaba en condiciones de hacerlo?

De pronto, me paré en seco.

—¿Louisa? —me di prisa hasta su habitación, que estaba intacta; los peluches ubicados ordenadamente de mayor a menor, los cuadernos para colorear apoyados sobre la cómoda, algunas prendas esparcidas por el suelo. Me embargó el silencio— ¿Louisa? —repetí.

No estaba en su cuarto, tampoco en el mío, a pesar de mi insistencia en revisar el baño y debajo de la cama. Regresé a la sala por si se me había pasado algún escondite por alto. Ella solía esconderse siempre, pero en ocasiones se camuflaba acurrucada en el sofá, entre medio de los muebles o bajo la cortina de la ventana. Sin embargo, por mucho que mirase, no estaba por ninguna parte.

Empezó a palpitarme el corazón con mucha más fuerza.

—Louisa, sal de dónde estés.

 _¿Y si salió a la calle? ¿Qué hago si salió a la calle?_

No dejé que la desesperación me abrumara antes de tiempo. No estaba Edward ahora para buscarla conmigo, si me bloqueaba, nadie la encontraría por mí.

¿Qué hubiese hecho yo en su lugar?

¿Qué _hacía_ yo en su lugar cuando pequeña?

No lo pensé mucho.

Regresé a su habitación y empujé la puerta del armario hacia un lado. Como supuse, estaba escondida bajo un montón de ropa. Me arrodillé allí y solté un suspiro de alivio. Me miró con sus ojos culpables, tan familiares, pero tan confusos e incomprensibles.

—Lo siento mucho, pequeña. —le dije.

Lo decía en serio. No solo por la llamada de Rosalie, sino por todo lo demás. Por sus lágrimas, por su soledad, por las peleas con Edward que terminaban involucrándola y que no correspondía.

Susurró algo ininteligible. Poco después entendí que había aceptado mi disculpa.

No me miró, prefirió agachar la cabeza y salir de su escondite. Tenía una mecha castaña de pelo suelto de su coleta, y lo aparté enseguida, peinándola con las manos. Mientras lo hacía, volví a recordar las palabras de Rosalie y de cómo eso me había llegado como un puñal en el pecho. Entonces hice lo primero que sentí que quería hacer en ese momento. Desde donde estaba en el suelo y con las piernas cruzadas e inclinada hacia ella, la abracé. Sabía lo que significaba el abrazo de alguien que no conoces cuando te sientes solo. Es como un bálsamo que llena tu corazón de una esperanza embriagadora. No podía imaginarme lo que era eso para una niña tan pequeña como ella.

No tardó mucho en soltarse de mí con impaciencia, moviéndose hasta que pude ver su rostro iluminado por los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban de la tarde.

Era tan bonita, pero tan triste.

—Voy a ir por mi muñeca Poly.

—Está bien.

Se fue corriendo y permanecí allí hasta que regresó con la muñeca en los brazos. No me podía mover, estaba tumbada en el suelo aún, con las manos apoyadas en mis piernas.

Louisa depositó entonces a su muñeca sobre mi regazo.

—Puedes quedártela hoy, para que no llores más.

Recibí la muñeca de trapo, que tenía dos coletas castañas y enormes pies algodonados. Me dejé llevar por la expresión seria de Louisa, como si de verdad creyera en sus palabras.

Sonreí.

—Poly te extrañará.

Movió sus hombros de arriba abajo.

—Puedes sobarle la barriga y se le pasará.

—¿De verdad?

—Sip

Eso fue todo lo que hablamos ahí. Y aunque haya sido una pequeña conversación, me había hecho olvidar el mal rato.

Después de todo, dormí con su muñeca Poly esa noche.

.

.

.

* * *

El único medio de comunicación que tenía con Edward, era por mensajes de texto. Ni una llamada. Cuando lo intentó la primera vez, dejé que el teléfono vibrara sobre la mesa hasta que se detuvo. No supe si era miedo a romperme o algo más que impidió que le contestara. Los mensajes me hacían sentir mucho más cómoda conmigo misma.

Llegó a casa el sábado siguiente a recoger a Louisa.

Había cambiado unos días antes el orden de los sillones y la mesa del comedor, algo que no pasó inadvertido para él, que miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

—Pensé que te gustaba el orden de antes.

No lo miré devuelta.

—Los gustos cambian.

—Ya veo.

Guardé galletas y una muda en una mochila de rana. Sentí la mirada de Edward todo el tiempo que estuve allí, y eso me puso muy nerviosa. Comenzaba a detestar que él tuviese ese efecto en mí, pero supongo que una semana separados no era suficiente para superarlo. Puse fin a su perturbadora observación y le di la espalda, dándome tiempo para meter una cajita de jugo en el compartimiento superior de la mochila.

—Lleva una muda extra de ropa, por si acaso. Prefiero que esté ahí sin usar a que pueda necesitarla y no encontrarla.

Cerré la mochila y me di la vuelta para encararlo, dándole la bolsa con mi mano derecha.

Edward la recibió, parpadeando.

—Te veo más repuesta, Bella.

Me aparté el cabello.

—Puede ser. —no le di tanta importancia, e intenté cambiar el tema— Antes que se me olvide, su maestra dice que ha tenido algunos problemas en la escuela… y el otro día no quiso hablar con Rosalie por teléfono. Si tan solo pudieses tocar el tema con ella...

—¿Rosalie llamó? ¿Hablaste con ella?

Rodé los ojos.

—Algo así.

—¿Cómo algo así? ¿Discutieron? —hubiese querido evitar decírselo. Asentí a su pregunta, y Edward se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, nervioso— ¿Hablaste con… Bonnie?

A Edward le cambiaba el tono de voz cuando nombraba a Bonnie. Se volvía más suave, menos ronca.

—No… era muy tarde. —lamenté.

No era necesario añadir nada más.

Por suerte, Louisa llegó en ese instante con el ruido de sus zapatos, dejando a Poly sobre la mesita de centro. Llevaba una jardinera con la cara de un oso en el centro del pecho, y dos -ahora desordenadas- coletas en el pelo.

Incluso si ya no estaba ese silencio incómodo, no pude echarle un vistazo a Edward a los ojos.

—Bella. —me mentí a mí misma diciéndome que no lo había escuchado. Usó ese tono de voz que siempre avisaba problemas— Me gustaría mucho que pudiéramos conversar… sobre esto que está pasando entre nosotros.

Me crucé de brazos. Estaba esperando que lo dijese desde que entró por la puerta.

—Las cosas entre nosotros siempre están tranquilas cuando _no_ hablamos.

—Lo justo sería que lo habláramos.

 _¿Es justo para quién?_

—No sé si quiero saber cómo es que dejaste de amarme.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No entiendes nada, nunca me fui porque haya dejado de amarte.

Maldito idiota.

—Quien ama no abandona, Edward. O al menos eso creía antes.

Aquello encajaba perfecto con respecto a lo que sentía por su marcha. Él quería hablar sobre ello, pero los dos sabíamos cuán peor podía terminar si empezábamos.

Louisa arrastró los pies de regreso, tomando a Poly de un brazo y un paño de algodón, al que llamaba tuto, acarreándolo por el suelo. Su rostro se había vuelto malhumorado, y permanecía moviendo el pie de un lado para el otro. Imaginé que se debía a que Edward y ella llevaban algunos días sin verse. Le di un beso en la mejilla en la puerta, despedí a Edward con un movimiento de cabeza y los vi irse tomados de la mano.

La casa se sintió enorme para mí ahora que no había nadie. Cerré la puerta con la sensación de que acababa de mudarme. El único ruido era el de mi agitada respiración y los latidos rápidos de mi corazón. No iba a quedarme sentada en el sofá o recostada en la cama sabiendo lo mucho que eso me deprimía.

Opté por salir al patio trasero a matar el tiempo con las flores. Llevaba unos días sin regarlas y empecé desde un principio. Nunca era suficiente agua ni suficientes palabras bonitas que darles, eso es lo que siempre dice Esme. Ella no era amante de las flores, ni yo tampoco, solo me gustaba como se veía el jardín rodeado de ellas, y mi madre decía que se parecían mucho a los niños; cuando le dices una palabra bonita, cuando le das un abrazo, cuando le regalas un caramelo… ellos florecen.

Florecen como la flor más bonita del jardín.

Una pelota cayó sobre mis tulipanes, interrumpiendo así mis pensamientos. Esta rebotó y luego se detuvo en mis pies.

La cabeza oscura de un chico al otro lado de la muralla, casi me mata de un infarto.

Sin embargo, cuando pretendo devolverle la pelota y decirle que tenga cuidado la próxima vez, se esconde. No insisto, tampoco lo llamo. Dejo la pelota donde está y termino de regar lo que me quedan de flores.

Unos minutos más tarde, la cabeza oscura de ahora una mujer, aparece en reemplazo.

La vecina nueva, Alice, me saluda con la mano desde la distancia.

—Siento si te he asustado, pero creo que esa pelota nos pertenece.

Miro a la pelota, luego a mis pobres tulipanes.

—Iba a pasársela devuelta cuando él desapareció.

—Lo sé. —ladeó la cabeza y le entregué la pelota de regreso. Sacudí mis manos mientras ella balanceó la pelota hasta que estuvo en las manos del chico— Oye, ¿por qué no vienen tú y tu hija a jugar con nosotros? Anda, será divertido.

Cerré la llave del agua y empecé a enrollar la manga.

—Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero mi hija salió con su papá.

Parecía desilusionada.

—¿Entonces estás sola? —preguntó, con los brazos apoyados sobre la pandereta. Pude adivinar que no iba a poder librarme de ellos con tanta facilidad, no obstante ¿por qué no iba a ser una buena idea? Era la vecina más nueva que habíamos tenido en mucho tiempo y con la única que alguna vez saludé. Los demás eran tan reservados que ofendían— ¿Te gusta el té de vainilla y caramelo? Prepare un poco de tarta también.

Puse las manos en mis caderas.

—Debería recoger los juguetes de Louisa, pero…

—Pero la tarta de arándanos está exquisita y vendrás.

Estaba por entrar en casa de nuevo cuando la pelota volvió a caer sobre mis tulipanes.

—¡Nick! —bramó Alice.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Espero que estén teniendo una buena tarde.

Los capítulos no son tan largos, por eso pretendo no tardar tanto en actualizar, aunque a veces no siempre sea así.

Ya descubrimos el por qué de la llamada de Rosalie y la reacción de Louisa al escuchar su voz... al menos eso sirvió para un nuevo acercamiento entre madre e hija.

Mil gracias como siempre por los comentarios que me dejan a diario, por seguir la historia y porque me alegra mucho que les esté gustado. Tiene drama, por supuesto, pero no en todos los capítulos vamos a llorar. En ocasiones igual tenemos y tendremos capis tranquilitos, más familiares.

Los invito también a unirse a mi grupo de fics "Annie Stewart fanfics" link en mi perfil de fanfiction, donde estaré subiendo adelantos de este fic y sus actualizaciones.

Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Capítulo 6: Mala noche

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

.

.

.

 **EPOV**

El mesero dejó un café con crema en mi mesa. Olía igual que una noche de invierno, de esos días de lluvia infernales donde tu ropa se empapa en la calle y lo único que quieres es llegar a casa, darte una buena ducha y tomar un café. A mí me gusta el café, pero no con crema. El café con crema es el favorito de Bella. Hasta que el café no llegó hasta mí, no me di cuenta que lo había pedido.

Louisa me miró con su boca manchada de helado de chocolate, del que incluso había por encima de la mesa. Estaba callada e indecisa con la cuchara, que se balanceaba más fuera de su boca que dentro.

Me quedé con los brazos apoyados en la mesa, mirándole y notando lo diferente que era este lugar ahora. Nuestra cafetería favorita, cuando este lugar solo tenía unas cuantas sillas y solo una persona atendiendo. Fuimos casi parte de su inauguración, y hoy me parecía tan extraño. Me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que habían cambiado para bien y para mal. La última vez que había entrado a este lugar venía con una esposa y una hija diferente. Ahora, sin embargo, solo estaba Louisa.

—Estás muy callada, cariño. —parte de su helado cayó en ese momento sobre su ropa. O, mejor dicho, ella tiró la cuchara sobre su ropa a propósito— ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

Sus ojos, para nada amistosos, se levantaron en ese momento. La mirada más asesina, pero más inocente al mismo tiempo.

—Tú eres malo. —indicó.

Me puse a su altura.

—¿Yo soy malo? ¿Por qué crees que soy malo?

Parecía muy interesada en la servilleta, trazando los dedos por el diseño impreso.

—Porque la haces llorar siempre. —susurró.

Fue un susurro tan bajito, que me esforcé en escuchar. Supuse a lo que se refería.

Suspiré. Estaba consciente que ese había sido nuestro error desde un comienzo. Las discusiones que a menudo subían de tono, y las que ella tuvo que presenciar unas cuantas veces. No podía hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Louisa seguía mirándome como si yo fuese la peor persona en el mundo.

—Lo lamento, pequeña. Eso no se volverá a repetir. A veces los adultos hacemos cosas que dañan a otros, sin querer. —le expliqué, como lo hubiera hecho mi padre conmigo en el pasado— Y está bien que eso te enfade mucho, y quieras portarte mal… o no quieras hablar con… Rosalie por teléfono.

No contestó, ni siquiera me volvió a mirar. Empezó a balancear los pies en el aire y a apoyar la espalda en la silla hasta que el resto de su helado se derritió. Mi café con crema se terminó enfriando, así que pagué por dos cosas que no consumimos del todo. Eso no me importaba, sin embargo.

Le enseñé una fotografía del celular de Nilo, el perro de mi familia, y eso pareció animarle.

—¡Perriiito!

—¿Te acuerdas de él?

—Ajá

Contempló la foto con dulzura, como lo hacía cualquier niño ante la imagen de un animal.

—¿Te gustaría visitarlo?

Sus ojos se llenaron de emoción y eso me recordó mucho a Bella. Con el tiempo, su malhumor desapareció y me vi en la obligación de cumplir mi promesa. Louisa había ido a casa de mis padres una vez en las tres semanas que llevaba con nosotros y alguna que otra vez mientras todavía Rosalie estaba a su cargo, cuando era más pequeña. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo, por eso se escondió detrás de mí cuando toqué la puerta. Eleazar, mi padre, fue quién nos atendió. Él sonrió a Lou apenas notó que venía conmigo.

—¡Mira qué grande se ha puesto mi nieta! —traté de limpiarle la jardinera manchada de helado, pero no tuve mucho éxito. Mi padre no pareció notarlo, él solo sonrió y giró a Louisa para verla— Tu madre lleva días preguntando por ella, hijo.

—Lo sé, papá, pero entre el trabajo y otras cosas…

—No tienes que explicarme nada, Edward. Pero adelante, ¿qué hacen en la puerta todavía?

Nilo estaba recostado sobre la alfombra y Louisa corrió a su encuentro. No me preocupé de que fuese a hacerle daño si lo molestaba demasiado, porque era un bulldog indefenso. Se dejaba acariciar y cuidar como un niño pequeño.

—Acompáñame a saludar a la abuela, Lou, después puedes jugar con Nilo. —lo abrazó una vez más antes de tomar mi mano. Nos adentramos hacia el piso superior, seguido de unas cuantas habitaciones que nadie ocupaba. La puerta del cuarto de mamá estaba entreabierta y ella se encontraba recostada sobre la cama, con un libro en el regazo. En cuanto nos vio, cerró el libro y nos regaló una sonrisa cansada. Louisa se acercó, muy curiosa, y se quedó junto a ella en la cama observando su aspecto— ¿Te acuerdas de la abuela Elizabeth?

Negó una vez y luego asintió, como si lo hubiese recordado de pronto.

—¿Por qué tienes eso en la cabeza? —preguntó con inocencia.

Mi madre se tocó el pañuelo color turquesa que adornaba su rapada cabeza.

—Porque me gusta como queda ¿A ti te gusta?

—No

Le miró la jardinera sucia y frunció el ceño.

—Parece que a Bella se le olvidó como se lavaba la ropa de una niña.

—Se ensució en la cafetería, mamá… conmigo.

—Uhm.

Las cosas entre mi madre y Bella nunca fueron buenas, tampoco imposibles, pero últimamente parecía que empeoraba. Más aún ahora que estábamos distanciados. Saqué a Louisa de allí y le permití ir donde el perro de nuevo. Ni siquiera puso objeción. Antes de darme cuenta ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

Mamá se veía agotada. Lo había estado desde hace mucho tiempo. Llevaba unos meses curada de un cáncer ovárico que le aquejó por años, y en el último tiempo, en vez de mejorar, su ánimo había reducido. Decía que el cáncer le había arrebatado todo; no quería salir a la calle, no le gustaba arreglarse y tampoco salir de su habitación. Cuando Bonnie se fue ella empeoró todavía más. Me culpaba a mí y a Bella por dejarla ir. Aunque le agradaba Louisa, siempre decía que era una niña muy tierna, nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que Rosalie se la llevase e hiciera como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—No me gusta que hables de Bella así con Louisa presente.

—Pero si no he dicho nada malo sobre ella.

—Como sea, no hagas que me enfade contigo.

Mamá se puso a llorar. Lo hacía siempre que perdía una discusión.

—A mí no me gusta que me hables así ¿no te das cuenta que me podría haber muerto? —Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sacando su enfermedad a flote. Eso le resultaba con mi padre, al menos. O incluso con Jasper, pero de un tiempo hasta acá, comenzaba a cansarme su manipulación. Bella me lo había dicho muchas veces, y acostumbraba a ignorarla para no ponerme a discutir— ¿Arreglaste tus problemas con ella?

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—¿Piensas que me gusta que estés viviendo de allegado en casa de tu primo? Te diría que vivieras con nosotros, pero sé que quieres valerte por ti mismo. Y sabes lo que pienso con respecto a lo que pasó.

—Mamá…

—Elegiste el peor momento para irte y lo sabes. Ninguno se está comportando como los adultos que son.

—Prefiero que no te metas en eso.

—Es que lo hago, Edward, porque hay una niña de por medio —me miró con su expresión severa. Sabía que iba a decir algo que no me gustaría— Y si Bella y tú no aprenden a encargarse de Louisa sin meter sus problemas matrimoniales entre medio, entonces voy a hacerlo yo.

Iba a contraatacar, pero advertí que era una pelea perdida.

—No te corresponde a ti decidir eso, madre.

Cuando Bella y yo llegamos de Hungría con Bonnie y le dieron sus primeros cólicos, no sabíamos que hacer, entonces mi madre quería que nos mudáramos con ella para cuidar al bebé. No nos preguntó, llegó a casa un día dispuesta a llevársela. Pero Bella no quiso. Ese tipo de enfrentamientos solían efectuarse entre las dos; una madre con experiencia versus una madre primeriza. Mi padre y yo preferíamos no entrometernos.

Le di un beso en la frente y su tenso cuerpo se relajó. Se acomodó en la cama sobre sus mantas y la dejé descansar. Regresé a la sala donde estaban mi padre y Louisa acariciando la panza de Nilo. A veces creía que era un niño camuflado de perro. Era demasiado macizo para serlo. Me reí.

Conversé con papá mientras Louisa jugaba. Me contó un poco sobre la recuperación de mamá y que su hermana Carmen pretendía visitarlos. Intentó ser discreto al preguntarme por Bella. Sabía de sobra que estaba preocupado. No nos lo contábamos todo porque no quería darle detalles de mis discusiones con ella, así que no insistió. Mi madre era todo lo contrario, ya que siempre quería saber mucho más de lo que le decía, para ver si podía ayudar en algo. Mi padre solo me recordó que tratara de arreglar la situación en la medida de lo posible.

En algún momento noté que el sol comenzaba a bajar.

—Despídete de Nilo, Lou, tenemos que irnos a casa.

—¿Tan pronto, Edward? ¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar?

—Te lo agradezco, papá, pero le dije a Bella que la llevaría devuelta a una cierta hora.

Le cambié la ropa sucia por una limpia y papá se despidió de nosotros, haciéndonos prometer visitarlos de nuevo. Ella asintió y aprovechó de besar la cabeza de Nilo unas cinco veces.

.

.

* * *

Nos fuimos caminando a casa. No quedaba tan lejos para coger un bus que nos llevaría hasta allí en dos minutos. Dediqué ese tiempo para hablar con ella. A pesar de que solo me escuchaba, esperaba que eso ayudara un poco.

Imaginé a Rosalie en esta misma situación con Bonnie. Y Emmett, si es que seguía presente en sus vidas. Era imposible que no pensara en mi hija. Bella me lo había comentado antes, a veces sentías que no tenías nada dentro. Un vacío que no llenas con nada, por mucho que lo intentes. Sientes que no lo estás haciendo bien. Va más allá del egoísmo o de la fuerza de voluntad, es como si alguien más estuviera dominando tu vida, como si de pronto dejaras de existir y solo te movieras por inercia, porque tu corazón sigue latiendo y porque quién sea que te esté controlando, sabe que debes seguir por instinto. Comienzas a distinguir ciertos dolores; te duele el cuerpo, el alma, incluso respirar te resulta insoportable.

Empiezas a caer en un hoyo profundo que no tiene final.

Esperas el impacto de caer, pero nunca llega.

Ese agujero es infinito.

El dolor es infinito.

Louisa arrancó un trébol del suelo, me lo enseñó y se lo guardó entre los dedos.

—¿Por qué no se la regalas a mamá… a _Bella_? —me corregí cuando ella frunció el ceño, como si no lo tuviese del todo claro. Me pregunté si comprendía quién era yo. Tanya decía que al comienzo iba a ser muy confuso para ella entenderlo, y que no quería decir que lo rechazara— ¿Quieres?

—Sip

Llegamos a casa en pocos minutos. Toqué el timbre de casa por segunda vez. Nunca antes había tenido que hacerlo, incluso si todavía llevaba las llaves conmigo, sabía que a Bella no le haría gracia que entrase después de haberme marchado.

Bella abrió la puerta con un guante de cocina en una mano. Louisa entró como una bala debajo de su brazo con la mochila agitándose en su espalda.

Pegó un salto y sonrió.

Echaba de menos su sonrisa.

—¿Vas a entrar?

No fui capaz de responder.

Lou se acercó y le tendió el trébol de tres hojas en el aire. Bella lo recibió con la mano desocupada.

—¿Es para mí? —no pudo esconder su sorpresa por el regalo— Gracias, cariño. Está muy linda.

Louisa asintió y se fue de nuevo. Siempre se iba. Y allí estaba yo, como un pollo parado en su puerta, incómodo y deseando que mi cabeza pensara en decir algo coherente. Ella esperaba que lo hiciera, pero esa era la cosa entre nosotros, nuestro talón de Aquiles; el silencio.

—Debería irme… —me escuché diciendo— es un poco tarde y tengo que trabajar mañana.

—No te gusta trabajar los domingos. —mencionó.

—Así es.

Yo era constructor civil, y las cosas no eran tan fáciles en el rubro. A veces se me otorgaba trabajos pequeños, en otras construcciones pesadas. Y cinco días a la semana no eran suficientes para terminar una obra gigantesca, así que sumábamos un domingo al mes para trabajar. Lo detestaba.

Nos despedimos… de lejos. Un descuidado "adiós" salió de sus labios. La miré una vez más, porque una parte de mí lo necesitaba, y entonces me fui.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Qué diría tu madre si viera esta nevera? —Jasper ahogó una risa. No había más que latas de cerveza dispuestas una tras otra en cada compartimento y al final… un pan de mantequilla endurecido. Necesitábamos reponer mercadería urgente— No estaría feliz.

—Hoy no lo estaba.

Soltó una risilla burlona.

—Me imagino que le contaste a Bella sobre su amenaza.

—No lo hice. —admití con descuido, tratando de encontrar una aplicación en el teléfono— Prefiero evitar las confrontaciones de Bella y mi madre por el momento. Solo está tratando de asustarme, no puede decidir algo por nosotros.

—Elizabeth es capaz. —me recordó.

Nos miramos.

—Uh.

Mamá había hecho lo mismo con Jasper cuando era un bebé. Cuando a la hermana de mi padre le dio depresión post parto, mi madre tomó la decisión de llevarse al bebé de unas semanas a casa. Nadie alegó de todos modos, sabían que María no estaba en condiciones de hacerse cargo sola de un niño tan pequeño, entonces lo criaron entre las dos por los siguientes tres años hasta que la madre de Jasper y su esposo se mudaran a su antigua casa.

Me recosté en el sofá cama, mientras Jasper recogía la ropa del tendedero. El departamento no era tan espacioso como hubiese querido, o como lo era mi habitación. Por eso dormía en un sofá cama en el living. Al menos tenía el baño cerca y la cocina a unos pasos por si requería de algo. Tenía que buscarle el lado positivo. Después de todo, el que decidió irse fui yo.

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando del sueño, antes de que Jasper pudiese ofrecerme una cerveza, ya había caído dormido. Desperté con el zumbido del celular en mi bolsillo. Estaba todavía vestido con la ropa del día anterior y las cortinas estaban abiertas. Era de noche aún, y estaba sediento. Cuando me desperecé, me di cuenta que el celular seguía vibrando en mi bolsillo. Lo tomé rápidamente y verifiqué que se trataba de Bella.

Miré el reloj: 2:56 am.

—¿Bella?

Escuché un suspiro a continuación.

—Edward… —murmuró con voz cansina— No sé qué le pasa a Louisa.

Estaba intentando sonar serena, pero falló. Su voz se quebró cuando no supo la respuesta.

Un grito impetuoso de llanto llenó mis oídos.

—Edward, ven. Por favor, ayúdame.

Di vueltas por el departamento tres veces antes de avisarle a Jasper que iba a salir. No sé si me entendió porque contestó todavía dormido, pero no me detuve a averiguarlo. Tomé las llaves de la casa y salí rápidamente. Esperé algunos minutos un taxi porque no traía el auto conmigo y cuando por fin apareció uno, rogué para que tomara el camino más corto.

Los gritos de Louisa se escuchaban desde la calle. Decidí ocupar mi llave de repuesto y me preparé para la avalancha.

Bella estaba desesperada. Cuando me vio, no supe si quería abrazarme o no, pero acabó retrocediendo.

—No… no sé qué tiene. Despertó gritando y pateándome y ya no sé qué hacer. —gimoteó con los ojos entumecidos— No sé qué le duele, no sé si algo le duele en realidad o tuvo una pesadilla o solo está enojada o tiene hambre o…

—Bella, tranquila. —puse la mano en su hombro. Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza— Voy a entrar.

Louisa me empujó cuando intenté levantarla de la cama. Por mucho que Bella y yo le preguntáramos en el transcurso de los minutos si algo le dolía, ella no contestaba. La tomé en brazos para pasearla por la habitación. A ratos dejaba de llorar, otros, empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

Bella le trajo agua en su biberón de noche, el que usaba de vez en cuando. Nos dio tregua por algunos segundos antes de comenzar su pataleta una vez más. Hicimos todo tipo de malabares; le dimos a su muñeca Poly, la paseamos por la sala, la sentamos en la encimera de la cocina, le dimos jarabe para la fiebre, sobamos detrás de sus orejas y un poco en la panza. Nos la intercambiábamos de vez en cuando para probar suerte. Nada resultaba.

Habíamos pasado por esto antes, la primera noche en casa. Louisa se había puesto a gritar como una loca llamando a su mamá y ni Bella ni yo sabíamos qué hacer. Esa noche colapsamos, pensamos que no podíamos lograrlo y que Louisa nunca iba a dejar de extrañar a su madre. Me enojé conmigo mismo, porque ella estaba llorando y yo tenía la cabeza en cualquier parte.

—Dámela. —se la entregué de nuevo. Bella la recostó sobre la cama de una plaza y le empezó a cantar una canción de cuna en húngaro. Estaba sorprendido de escucharla, ya que Bella no sabe el idioma, pero sé que es la canción que Rosalie le cantaba a Louisa por las noches. Se lo había dicho a Bella antes de partir e incluso le había pasado la letra, pero Bella nunca lo usó… hasta ahora. _Tente, baba, tente,_ repitió, mezclándolo con el inglés y peinando su cabello pegajoso por las lágrimas, como lo hacía una madre. Contemple esa conmovedora imagen. Extrañaba a esa Bella; la protectora de los niños, la que siempre sabía cómo curarlos y cómo dormirlos. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba ahora y lo insegura que se había vuelto— Tranquila, pequeña.

Se chupó el dedo con un puchero dibujado en sus labios rosados. Sobé su panza de nuevo por encima de su pijama y terminó durmiéndose con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo de Bella. Me aproximé y puse una manta sobre su cuerpo.

Eran las 4:00 de la mañana cuando la casa se silenció.

Bella pudo salir de allí cuando nos aseguramos de que estaba profundamente dormida.

Preparé té para los dos.

Ella se sentó con las piernas dobladas y con la cara enrojecida por el sueño. Tomó un sorbo de té y suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

—Gracias por venir, Edward… y ayudarme.

Agarré la taza con ambas manos. Me parecía un sueño irreal que todo estuviese tan tranquilo.

—No me agradezcas, Bella, es mi deber. Está bien que me hayas llamado.

—De todos modos… —encogió los hombros— Gracias por no perder la paciencia conmigo.

No estábamos peleando, eso era un avance.

—Tú y yo somos un equipo ¿no? —la vi mover la cabeza, titubeante— ¿Qué te pasa?

Tenía el tazón a unos centímetros de sus labios, perdida en sus pensamientos. Quería saber lo que le urgía a esa cabeza.

—Edward… —llamó cuando escuchó mi pregunta— ¿cómo le pides a una niña de 3 años que deje de extrañar su anterior vida? —su voz se rompió al final, pero seguía completa— ¿Lo hará? ¿Se le pasará algún día?

Dejé la taza de té sobre la alfombra. En otra ocasión yo no hubiese respondido, porque en verdad no lo tenía tan claro como ahora. Necesitaba manejar el optimismo, no podía dejarlo ir.

—Estoy seguro que lo hará. No sé cómo ni cuándo. Todo tiene un curso, por lo tanto, no existe una forma de explicárselo con palabras como nos gustaría que fuese. Es un proceso para ella, para nosotros, pero créeme que esto no durará para siempre.

Bella se mordió el labio.

—Entonces esta pesadilla terminará. —susurró— Y ella podrá ser feliz.

Asentí.

—Y nosotros también. —Miré el reloj. Faltaban dos horas para levantarme a trabajar— ¿Te importaría si duermo unas horas en el sofá? Van a ser las seis de la mañana y yo…

Me interrumpió.

—No me molesta, hazlo. Yo también me iré a dormir.

Nos tomamos el té y arreglé mi improvisada cama. Todavía no me acostumbraba a ver a un sofá como a una cama. Bella me tendió algunas almohadas y una manta extra.

—Hasta luego. —dijo cansadísima.

Me recosté en el sofá, tapado hasta el pecho.

—Hasta luego. —respondí.

Cuando ella se fue, apartándose el cabello de la cara, con ojeras, cansancio y un sinfín de cosas más, no pude evitar recordar a mi madre, porque tenía razón en una cosa, por mucho que odie reconocer que lo que dice es cierto.

Había escogido el peor momento para irme.

Y lo sabía de sobra.

* * *

 **Lou solo necesitaba que alguien le cantara su canción de cuna...**

 **Algunas odian a Edward, otras no. Algunas odian a Bella, otra no. Me gusta esta diversidad.**

 **Veamos cómo sigue el curso... Edward lo ha dicho, es un proceso que no durará para siempre.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo a la historia. Nunca me canso de decírselos, me hacen muy, muy feliz.**

 **Los invito a unirse a mi grupo de fics "Annie Stewart fanfics" link en mi perfil de fanfiction, donde subo adelantos de cada capítulo de mis historias, y alguna que otra cosita.**

 **Buena tarde/noche!**


	8. Capítulo 7: Me equivoqué tanto

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Esa noche tuve un mal sueño. No pude pegar ojo una vez que desperté, a eso de las ocho de la mañana. El cielo ya había cambiado de aspecto y los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana de mi habitación. Me levanté a las nueve. Edward había dejado las mantas dobladas y las almohadas una sobre la otra en el sofá.

Me amarré la bata.

Fue raro lo que sentí al ver eso. Incluso anoche, cuando me fui a mi habitación, no parecía que fuéramos nosotros. Nunca antes Edward había tenido que dormir en el sofá y nunca antes nos habíamos despedido así tan secamente. Aunque la situación lo ameritaba, ambos estábamos cansadísimos. Tenía que empezar a acostumbrarme. Debía asimilar que todo había cambiado de verdad. De alguna manera, que Edward se haya ido hizo que abriera mis ojos, que me diese cuenta que estaba yo sin él y que no podía echarme a morir. Antes dejaba todo en sus manos, ahora me tocaba a mí. Nunca antes lo había reconocido.

Avancé a paso raudo hacia la habitación de Louisa. Sus cortinas estaban semi abiertas, así que asumí que Edward había venido a despedirse de ella antes de partir al trabajo. Todavía se encontraba dormida, agarrando a Poly con los brazos con tanta fuerza que mi corazón se rompió. Lo hacía como si temiese que Poly se fuera o deseara no sentirse tan sola. Rizos castaños cubrían su cara y su calmada respiración me relajó. Me senté en la orilla con cuidado de no despertarla, y solo estuve allí, observando.

Tras unos minutos, ella comenzó a removerse y a abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días, peque. —me miró bajo sus ojos cansados y aturdidos. Poly seguía firmemente alrededor de sus brazos— ¿Tienes hambre?

Asintió con la cabeza en silencio, mirando las figuras del techo.

—¿Dónde está Edward?

—Edward está en el trabajo. —le quité las mantas de encima, estirando mis brazos— Vamos, deja sacarte de aquí.

Me lavé la cara mientras ella miraba televisión en la sala. Saqué masa de galletas congeladas de la nevera y las metí a hornear. Luego preparé té y leche caliente. Para entonces Louisa ya se había desperezado y el berrinche de la noche anterior fue olvidado.

Revisé la bandeja de entrada de mi correo electrónico. Nunca reviso el correo los domingos, pero llevaba algunos días sin hacerlo. Eliminé cosas sin importancia y verifiqué que los demás solo trataran de deudas pendientes, que no eran muchas. Tenía un correo del dentista y otro sobre publicidad. Además, había uno del banco. Hice clic en el enlace y revisé.

—¿Puedo darle galletas a Poly?

—¿A Poly? —me distraje.

Louisa se acercó más a la mesa y me susurró.

—Es de mentira, pero ella no lo sabe.

Miré su plato de galletas vacío.

—De acuerdo.

Volví mi atención al correo y fruncí el ceño. Me aseguré de que se tratara de mi cuenta, aunque era absurdo que no lo fuera ¿por qué iba a entrar a una cuenta diferente? El único dinero ahorrado que tenía eran 1000 dólares que hice hace unos años, cada mes iba dejando algunos billetes de mi sueldo a la cuenta del banco, pero ahora tenía 70 dólares extra. No podía ser. También me había olvidado de recargar a la cuenta en el último tiempo, así que era imposible que yo haya guardado 70 dólares este mes, al menos, no que yo recuerde.

Obligué a mi cabeza a pensar con claridad, y pareciera que fuese mucho peor, tratar de recordar algo que no puedes y que estás segura que no hiciste. Te quedas en blanco.

La única conclusión que tuve fue que Edward depositó en mi cuenta. Después de todo, él y mi madre eran los únicos que sabían mi clave.

—Tienes que comer, Poly, o después te vas a enfermar. —murmuró Louisa a su muñeca, mientras agitaba la galleta ahora fría en su mano— Si no comes, voy a tener que llevarte al doctor.

Cerré el correo electrónico. Si había algo que no debía hacer, era revisar el celular en la mesa. Suspiré.

Poly nunca quiso comer su galleta, y ella la sentó sobre el sofá para que pensara en lo que había hecho.

.

.

.

* * *

Mamá tenía su salón repleto de libros escolares esparcidos por la sala.

Louisa estaba feliz con el panorama cuando le dije que vendríamos a visitarla. Apenas tuve tiempo de arreglarle las coletas cuando salió desbarrancada por la puerta. Estaba sorprendida por su entusiasmo, mi madre era la única que lograba llegar a ella de forma más directa. No sé si sea su voz o la forma tan comprensiva que es tratando a los niños. Carlisle, su esposo y mi padrastro, también lo era. Y Louisa se sentía cómoda con ellos.

—Mmm… ¿esos son muffins de frambuesa? —preguntó mamá olisqueando la bolsa café que traía en los brazos— Me encanta el olor a panadería. ¿Fuiste donde los compras siempre?

—Por supuesto. —admití, todavía con sentimientos encontrados por haber entrado de nuevo a mi cafetería favorita, pero los muffins de frambuesa eran mi perdición. En realidad, la perdición de todos— No sabía que estabas con tanto trabajo. Lo siento.

Hizo ademán con las manos.

—No es nada, cariño, solo estaba programando. Pero siéntate, ¿qué haces de pie? Voy a buscar un platillo para esas delicias.

La casa de mi madre parecía un museo con mis fotos. A veces me avergonzaba que llegaran visitas a casa y vieran cada uno de mis cambios. Ninguna foto se salvaba, incluso había algunas donde estaba en la playa con papá, con ese traje de baño gigante que a veces se me salía mientras flotaba. Era un desastre, pero era el único traje de baño que tenía y no había dinero para comprar otro. Cuando fui creciendo, ya no me quedaba tan grande y podía flotar sin preocuparme de que se asomase algo por los costados.

Repartimos los muffins en el platillo limpio y empecé a desmigajar mientras hablaba con mi mamá. Ella se sentaba frente a mí en el sofá que era de la abuela y charlábamos hasta que la boca se nos cansaba. A veces no era mucho lo que teníamos que contarnos, pero siempre era agradable compartir con ella. Era diferente que con mi padre, siempre reservado y poco comunicativo. Aunque con todo lo que habíamos pasado con Bonnie y Louisa, él y yo nos habíamos acercado un poco más. Llamaba por teléfono para saber de nosotros, se aseguraba de que no nos faltase dinero para comer. Y a pesar de que nunca iba a admitir si me faltaba dinero o no, me sentía feliz de que estuviese preocupado.

Me comí la mitad de un muffin de una vez.

—Edward vino a casa.

Le empecé a contar sobre la mala noche que habíamos pasado.

Louisa estaba viendo álbumes familiares con Carlisle en la sala, mientras mamá y yo teníamos la combustión a este otro extremo solo para nosotras. Ella escuchó y sacó un muffin en un platito. Cuando le conté que Edward se había ido de la casa, días después que sucediese, no se sorprendió. Había notado y sentido un distanciamiento entre nosotros desde hace algún tiempo. Tampoco me sorprendió que lo haya notado, eso era evidente para cualquier persona capaz de distinguir la tensión en una pareja.

—¿Al menos están tratando de llevarse bien?

—Algo así.

¿Cómo podía reconocer que gracias a que Edward me dejó, había logrado despertar de mi letargo? ¿Aun cuando todavía lo amaba? ¿Aun cuando lo echaba tanto de menos?

—¿Y Lou que ha dicho?

Escuché sus risas desde el pasillo.

—No dice nada, supongo que no le parece extraño vivir nada más que conmigo. Ella vivía con Rosalie en un pequeño apartamento, no sé si verá a Emmett como a su padre, pero…

—Rosalie era la única figura cercana que tenía. —murmuró, mirándome fijamente— Y luego están ustedes… Edward y tú.

Mastiqué el muffin como si no hubiese desayunado esta mañana.

—¿Tú crees que lo entienda? Lo que somos.

—Los niños son muy astutos, Bella. —me contestó con una sonrisa— Los adultos somos los complicados.

Eso tenía sentido. Y lo sabía porque también lo viví en algún momento con mis padres. No entendía mucho sus discusiones ni tampoco el por qué mi madre se complicaba tanto por cosas que yo encontraba muy simples de resolver. Ahora siendo adulto la comprendo un poco más. Algunas cosas parecen simples, pero no lo son en absoluto.

—Tú no enviaste ningún dinero a mi cuenta ¿verdad? —fui directa.

—¿Cuál dinero?

Se lo expliqué. Todavía estaba confundida por esos 70 dólares, pero estaba cada vez más segura que se trataba de Edward. Había sospechado incluso de Rosalie. Si ella no me hubiese cortado la llamada que le hice esta mañana esa posibilidad estaría descartada. Parece que todavía estaba molesta conmigo por lo de la última vez. He tratado de llamarla otras veces y lo único que pienso es que me está evitando.

—Tal vez debas enviarle un mensaje de texto. No contestará tus llamadas, pero sí que leerá esos mensajes.

Me lo pensé. Mamá se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Te vas a comer ese otro muffin?

—¿Por qué?

Ella torció el gesto.

—Has comido siete de una sentada. —miré el muffin descansando en mi mano— No es que esté controlando lo que comes, pero nunca habías comido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Miré mi regazo, a las migajas esparcidas por encima de mis piernas y también el platito de estas. Quedaban tres. Ni siquiera Carlisle y Louisa lo habían probado aún.

—No me había dado cuenta.

—¿Estás con ansiedad, cariño?

Encogí los hombros.

—No que yo sepa… creo.

Devolví el muffin y me sacudí las piernas. A pesar de que había comido siete de esos, estaba hambrienta.

.

.

.

* * *

Ese mismo día, de regreso a casa mientras buscaba un lugar mejor para poner la nevera, Louisa llegó y me tocó la pierna con el índice.

—Bella ¿puedo jugar con Nick?

Miré hacia abajo.

Nunca me había llamado Bella.

—¿Nick? —fruncí el ceño— ¿Quién es Nick?

La cabeza oscura y desordenada de un chico se asomó en mi puerta. Casi me fui de espaldas.

—Oh… —me llevé la mano al pecho por el susto— ese Nick.

Alice se asomó también, con una sonrisa genuina.

—Compramos una cama elástica hoy. Pensamos que Louisa le gustaría venir y probarla con nosotros.

Louisa saltó y sus ojos se abrieron tanto por la emoción que casi no la reconocí.

— _¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?_ Por favor.

—Tú también puedes venir, por supuesto. —invitó Nick, el hermano pequeño de Alice.

No tuve tiempo de responder nada cuando vi a Edward aproximarse a la casa. Llevaba su maletín de trabajo y el casco a un lado. Louisa agitó su mano para saludarlo y Edward la alzó hacia arriba por la cintura.

—Hola, cariño ¿cómo estuviste hoy? —Lou le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego empezó a removerse inquieta en sus brazos.

—Bien, pero ahora debes bajarme porque tengo que ir a jugar con Nick.

Edward se fijó en Alice y su hermano mientras depositaba a Louisa en tierra firme.

—Hola, soy Edward Cullen. —se presentó, como si se tratara de una reunión de trabajo.

—Alice Brandon. Y este es mi hermano Nicholas.

Louisa tiró a Nick y a Alice de los brazos con impaciencia, lo que terminó con ella disculpándose con nosotros. Me hizo señas hacia la casa para que fuese después. Cuando se fueron, nos quedamos a solas en la puerta, mirándonos.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Yo también. —dije.

Se veía agotado, tenía líneas marcadas en su expresión por el cansancio. Yo también las tenía, seguramente. Después de nuestro desvelo de anoche, me sorprendía que ninguno se viese tan mal. Cerré la puerta y Edward dejó su maletín encima del sofá. No me preocupé por la ropa que traía, ni los cabellos enredados que acostumbro a mover cada dos por tres lejos de mi cara. Tampoco me moví para buscar mis zapatos y que no me viese en calcetines. Él conocía como yo era de despreocupada en casa.

—Cuéntame. —susurró con la mirada puesta en mí— Te escucho.

Me aclaré la garganta.

Tenía sed y mucho sueño. Iba a ofrecerle algo para tomar, pero parecía interesado en ir al grano. Lo acepté.

—No tenías que enviarme 70 dólares a la cuenta como anónimo, de todos modos me iba a enterar.

Movió sus dedos sobre el cabello.

—¿Uh?

—No estoy molesta por eso, pero no tienes que hacerlo a escondidas. Si quieres enviarle dinero a tu hija bien puedes pasármela a mí sin más, no voy a negarme.

Edward parpadeó.

—¿Cuáles 70 dólares?

—Ya, Edward. O eras tú o mi madre, y ella no ha sido.

—Te estoy hablando en serio. No tengo idea de qué 70 dólares me hablas.

Su voz no mostraba que estuviera tomándome el pelo.

Me senté en el sofá.

—¿No fuiste tú?

—Claramente no. —me contestó— ¿Estás segura que no fuiste tú?

—¿De verdad crees que no me daría cuenta si me faltara dinero?

—No sería la primera vez que haces algo y que luego olvidas.

—Te digo que no. —refunfuñé.

—Está bien. No tienes que enojarte, nena.

Me di vuelta para mirarlo.

—No me llames así.

No lo decía porque estuviese molesta, sino porque esa palabra no encajaba con nosotros ahora.

Edward gruñó ante mi corrección. Se puso de pie y empezó a pasear por la sala como un poseso. No hice nada, esperé a que en cualquier momento se aburriera de caminar y se fuera. En cambio, no lo hizo.

—Estuve con Louisa en nuestra cafetería favorita ayer. Pedí un café con crema cuando ni siquiera me gusta la crema.

De algún modo, sabía lo que estaba tratando de decir. Tras unos instantes de meditación, me puse de pie.

—No es necesario que continúes.

—Bella, no quiero ser ese monstruo que crees que soy.

—No pienso que lo seas.

—Yo sí creo que lo soy.

No podía soportar esto, no quería seguir escuchándolo. Sus palabras me herían a pesar de que él no estaba diciendo nada malo. Su arrepentimiento me dolía en el alma, su amargura me quemaba por dentro. Retrocedí unos pasos con intención de salir por la puerta y tocar la de Alice; esconderme, correr, refugiarme en Louisa. No lo sé. Cualquier cosa. No quería estar ahí, no quería verlo a los ojos.

Edward me sostuvo de los brazos sin llegar a hacerme daño. Cerré los ojos.

—Bella, me equivoqué. Me equivoqué tanto.

—Estás cansado, Edward, no has dormido bien.

—Tienes razón, todo el mundo tiene razón. Arrancarme no aliviará nada, no cambiará nada. Hice todo lo que no debía hacer, solo pensé en mí y no supe cómo arreglarlo después. Me equivoqué. —repitió con la voz rota— Perdóname, por favor. —El latido de mi corazón se aceleró. Me sostuvo como si quisiera tomarme en brazos. No lo dejé— Dime algo, Bella.

Tiré mis brazos fuera de él.

—No sé qué decir.

—Déjame arreglar esto. Deja la obstinación de lado por una vez…

—¿Obstinación? —inhalé una bocanada de aire. Eso fue suficiente para que tuviera _muchas_ cosas qué decir— No dudo que estés arrepentido, Edward. Yo también he hecho cosas de las que… me arrepiento mucho. Pero no puedo creer que digas que deje de lado mi obstinación, cuando el que se fue de esta casa, fuiste tú.

—Podemos intentarlo.

—Dijiste que esto no iba a funcionar.

—Soy consciente de lo que dije.

Asentí. Miré al suelo. No grité, no hice ningún berrinche. Solo sonreí un poco y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—¿Qué hubiese pasado si la que decide irse de esta casa soy yo y no tú? —di un paso tras otro hacia él, porque de pronto me sentía muy capaz de enfrentarlo— ¿Sabes, Edward? Esto no va a funcionar, me voy, me largo. Arréglatelas como puedas, yo estaré allí, esperando a que me llames para ponernos de acuerdo cuantos días a la semana veré a nuestra hija. No sé tú, pero yo no puedo seguir aquí… ¿Lo escuchas? ¿Te das cuenta lo horrible que eso suena? ¿Qué hubiese pasado entonces? ¡Contéstame!

Había alzado la voz, por primera vez en el día. Edward agachó la cabeza. No tenía respuesta alguna para eso.

—Nadie dijo nada sobre ti cuando te fuiste, nadie te dio la espalda por dejarme porque seguramente pensaron que era lo mejor, tal vez Bella era demasiado insoportable y su esposo no lo soportó. No podemos juzgarlo. Nooo. —sacudí la cabeza— Pero a mí me hubieran hecho mierda. Y tú nunca me lo hubieses perdonado, nunca. Qué patética de mí, volviendo a ti y pedirte que me dieras una oportunidad. Sería vista como la peor madre del mundo, la peor esposa y compañera. ¡El peor ser humano! —me puse a llorar de solo pensarlo— Reconozco que mi comportamiento en el último tiempo deja mucho que desear ¿sabes? Tal vez necesitaba un empuje y tú me lo has dado. Pero te lo juro, Edward… te juro que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza dejar a mi hija... Ni a ti. Eras… eras mi compañero. Confiaba en ti.

Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones, con un sabor amargo en mi boca. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él dijera algo.

—Estoy seguro que nunca lo hubieras hecho.

Me sequé la cara con las manos. No quería que me viera así de vulnerable.

—Dejemos que el tiempo decida, Edward. Yo no quiero decidir nada ahora, es muy pronto para volver a intentarlo. —admití en mi retahíla— Perdón si fui muy dura.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Esperas que perdone tu sinceridad? ¿Qué perdone porque has dicho nada más que la verdad?

—Lo único que espero es que nosotros cambiemos… por Louisa, por nosotros mismos.

Mi voz había vuelto a ser la misma, ya no quería llorar más. Estaba cansada de llorar.

Edward se acercó aún si seguía negándome a su cercanía, y permití que depositara un beso en mi frente. Un beso que perduró incluso cerrando los ojos para sentir su calor junto al mío de nuevo. Sus manos agarraron cada costado de mi cara una vez separados, memorizándome con la mirada, buscándole alguna esperanza a lo nuestro.

Nos miramos… nos miramos con tanto cariño y dolor.

Después me soltó, encaminándose hacia la salida de inmediato. No lo vi irse, solo sentí su ausencia en la habitación. Y eso volvió a estrujarme el corazón de mil maneras diferentes.

Estuve algunos minutos de pie sin hacer nada más que pensar en lo sucedido. Las lágrimas ya se habían secado en mis ojos y la sensación de desasosiego comenzó a abandonar mi cuerpo. Unos silenciosos pasos se acercaron y se detuvieron a mi lado.

Miré a Louisa junto a mí.

—¿Te aburriste de jugar con Nick? —mi voz había vuelto a ser la misma de antes, pero ella no me respondió. La cogí del suelo y sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura— ¿Pelearon?

—No. —habló muy bajito— ¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—Los papás de Nick están en el cielo. ¿Mi mamá también está en el cielo?

* * *

 **Sé que las cosas entre ellos parecen ir empeorando, pero créanme, no es tan así.**

 **Juzguen ustedes mismas. ¿Qué les pareció? Me lo dejan saber más abajo ;)**

 **Gracias por estar y seguir leyendo. Gracias por dejármelo saber en cada capítulo y por unirse a mi grupo de fics (que por cierto, deberían unirse, solo digo. Link en mi perfil de ff :P)**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Los quiero.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Dos familias

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

A los dos años y medio de edad, la psicóloga de las niñas, Tanya, nos dijo que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era contarles la verdad lo antes posible. Lo hicimos, con tanta dificultad como era y todo lo que obtuvimos fue su completa indiferencia. Es decir, siguieron jugando como si nada hubiese pasado. Al ser tan pequeñas muy pronto lo habían olvidado, por eso siempre tuve la duda de si Louisa sabía lo que Edward y yo significábamos en su vida. Ahora, sin embargo, me doy cuenta que no lo sabe y ha estado viviendo en una casa desconocida sin saber la razón.

Sus ojos del color de la avellana esperaron pacientes una respuesta. Noté su preocupación por la conclusión a la que había llegado, como si ella supiera de verdad lo que significa irse al cielo.

Caminamos hasta un sofá cercano. Se sentó con los pies suspendidos en el aire y peiné sus rizos perfectos del cabello, echándolos hacia atrás en su espalda.

Imaginaba que su cabeza debía ser un completo caos.

—Tu mamá no se fue al cielo, cariño.

Todo lo que vi en su mirada fue una pizca de esperanza.

—¿Ella vendrá por mí?

No me gustaba ser yo la que rompiese así su pequeño corazón, pero no había otra manera. Suspiré.

—No, ella no vendrá por ti.

—¿Por qué no? —hizo un puchero.

Mis labios comenzaron a temblar y me di cuenta que no importaba cuán pequeña ella podía ser, de todos modos me sentía como si estuviera enfrentándome a una persona mucho más grande. Fue lo mismo que sucedió cuando la conocí. Estaba tan paralizada que lo único que podía hacer era mirar aturdida a esa niña tan parecida a mí. Me dolía el estómago. Seguía negándome a creer que Bonnie no era mi hija biológica, pero entonces Louisa, con su sonrisa de dientes pequeños y el cabello revuelto, me confirmó lo inevitable. Me aferré por mucho tiempo a la idea de que nadie iba a quitarme a la hija que había cuidado, olvidándome que Louisa también lo era.

Lo olvidé por completo, y me arrepentía mucho.

—Porque… —me cuestioné en el último instante. Nunca lo había admitido en silencio para mí misma, así que era igual de difícil reconocerlo en voz alta. Ella esperó muy calmada en su lugar y apreté el puño en mi rodilla— porque yo soy tu mamá.

Traté retener el hecho de que eso había sonado muy seguro de mi parte.

—¿Eres mi mamá?

Reuní el aire de alguna forma.

Nunca antes me detuve a pensar en la desesperación de ahogo que sufren los peces fuera del agua hasta que necesité mi propio oxígeno.

—Sí.

Su ceño no dejó de fruncirse. Tenía las manos descansando en su regazo y dos hoyuelos marcándosele en las sienes por la fuerza de su expresión. Apartó los ojos de mí para echar un vistazo a su alrededor y cuando alzó el rostro de nuevo, mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas porque sabía que le estaba diciendo por primera vez a esta niña de tres años que yo era su madre biológica.

Observó con ojos curiosos mi rostro y mis manos a la distancia, buscando alguna respuesta visual de lo que le acababa de decir.

—¿Entonces… yo estuve en tu pancita?

Sonreí. No esperaba que llegara a ese término tan rápido, asumiendo que ser su madre era estar en mi panza. Y hasta ese momento, no me había detenido a pensar con tanta importancia, que ella de verdad lo había estado.

—Sí. Estuviste en mi pancita.

Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza muy deprisa y se detuvo.

—¿Y mi mamá? —indagó de repente, lo que traducido vendría siendo: _¿por qué tengo otra mamá?_ Parece simple de explicar, pero no es tan así. No puedo decirle con autoridad que Rosalie no es su madre y que no puede llamarla como tal nunca más. No puedo. Hay algo llamado sentido común, algo más allá de haber parido a un hijo, y eso es el amor, el cariño y la entrega que esa mujer le dio en sus primeros años de vida— ¿Mi mamá ya no me quiere porque no estuve en su pancita?

Reaccioné.

—¡No! —casi grité— Claro que no, ella te ama. Te ama mucho. —acto seguido, tomé su cara con mis manos— pero ella tenía que regresar a su casa, con Bonnie. Mientras que tú te quedaste aquí con nosotros.

—¿Bonnie estuvo en la panza de mamá?

—¿Te acuerdas de Bonnie?

—Ajá

—Sí, Bonnie estuvo en su panza, por eso están en Hungría ahora ¿ves? Hicimos un intercambio, porque... —estaba, o a punto de decir lo correcto o a cagarla para siempre— después de que saliste de mi pancita, el doctor decidió enviarte con Rosalie porque sabía que eras una bebé tan valiente, que merecías tener dos familias. Él pensó que era mejor que vivieras allí un tiempo y luego, como la niña valiente que siempre has sido, regresarías con tu otra familia, o sea con nosotros.

—Yo soy muy valiente.

—Exacto.

—¿De verdad tengo dos familias?

—Claro que sí.

Asintió con entusiasmo, alcanzando a Poly desde el costado del sofá y abrazándola.

—¿Edward? —recordó, con toda la inocencia del mundo.

—Edward es tu papá, así como yo soy tu mamá.

Conseguí su atención de nuevo.

—¿Papá… como lo es el abuelito Harry?

Harry era el padre de Rosalie, recordé.

—Sí, cariño.

Eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó para acabar la conversación. No lloró ni pataleó, no hizo preguntas difíciles ni enredadas, solo se quedó sentada en el sofá con Poly mientras le contaba la misma historia que yo le había contado. No dejó escapar nada. Era increíble lo bien que ella había guardado todo eso en su mente.

Decidí llamar a Edward por teléfono. Tenía muy claro que no podía dejarlo fuera de esto. Él era su padre e independiente de nuestros problemas, no podía alejarlo de Louisa solo porque habíamos tenido una pelea. Él no dudó en venir apenas cortamos la llamada, y Louisa no paró de hablarle sobre su abuelito Harry como una cotorra.

A pesar de que ella siguió haciendo una vida con Rosalie en Hungría por los siguientes dos años, Emmett no tuvo un acercamiento con ella como padre, así que, cada vez que Rosalie regresaba a Hungría después de venir por unas semanas a Jacksonville, las únicas personas que estaban allí esperándolas, eran sus abuelos.

Edward y yo habíamos ido a Hungría un par de veces después de demandar al hospital, y fue allí donde conocimos a Harry y Rita Hale, los padres de Rosalie. Incluso si solo habíamos estado cinco minutos, nos dimos cuenta lo mucho que ellos adoraban a Louisa.

—Yo y el abuelito Harry…

—El abuelito Harry y yo. —le corrigió Edward con una sonrisa divertida.

—Sí. El abuelito Harry y yo pintábamos caballitos de madera y mi mamá se enojaba con él porque estropeaba mi ropa.

—Apuesto a que tu cara quedó llena de pintura.

Lo miró impresionada.

—¿Cómo sabes?

Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

—Porque yo sé muchas cosas.

—¿Tú también pintas caballitos?

Él encogió los hombros.

—Podemos intentarlo algún día ¿no? —me echó otro vistazo, como si sus palabras tuvieran un doble significado. Revolví mi té, ignorando mis pensamientos y sintiéndome agradecida de que nuestra discusión no había hecho que las cosas se pusieran todavía más incómodas entre nosotros— También podemos… construir una cama para Poly ¿qué te parece?

A Louisa casi se le resbala su tazón con leche de fresa.

—¿En seeeeriooo?

—Solo si tú quieres.

Empezó a saltar en su asiento.

—Por favor, por favor, hagamos una cama para Poly, por favor. —rogó, mirando a su muñeca— ¡Poly, tienes que decir por favor!

Me reí.

Tan pronto como le prometió que lo harían, mi té ya se había enfriado. Puse a calentar más agua cuando vi que Edward se aproximaba a la cocina. No me sentía avergonzada para nada. A veces, cuando todavía estábamos juntos, peleábamos por cualquier tontera, entonces yo le decía algo hiriente que luego al recordarlo me hacía avergonzarme. Pero en esta ocasión, sentía que podía volver a repetírselo y enmarcarlo. Esperaba que nunca lo olvidara.

Que lo entendiera, que se pusiera en mi lugar.

Siempre fuimos buenos juntos. Me gustaba recordar a esa pareja de enamorados en el día de su boda, comprando cualquier cosa menos lo que salía en la lista del supermercado, escuchando música a todo volumen en el auto como si estuvieran en un concierto, repartiéndose las tareas del hogar, importándoles poco que no hayan podido costear una luna de miel.

No puedo volver el tiempo atrás, aunque quisiera, pero sé que lo quiero tanto como el primer día, y sé que intentar algo con el corazón roto es muy, muy difícil.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó con nosotros. —murmuró muy cerca de mí.

Rellené una taza de agua caliente, saqué una bolsita de té, café instantáneo, y se los tendí sin que me los pidiera.

—No vale la pena sentirlo tanto.

Nuestros dedos se rozaron por un segundo.

—Bella… —susurró, en la pequeñez de la cocina— voy a luchar por ti, no importa por cuánto tiempo.

Asentí.

Sabía que lo haría.

.

.

.

* * *

Mantuve en su lugar los 70 dólares en la cuenta corriente del banco, incluso si los necesitaba para el dentista de Louisa, no me lo permití. Esos 70 dólares no eran míos. Jackie trató de convencerme de que los usara, pero estaba negada a hacerlo. ¿Y si era una equivocación del banco? ¿Si luego los usaba y debía devolverlos? La ignoré. Tomé uno de los perfumes de muestra y me acerqué a dos mujeres junto a nuestra vitrina, quienes gentilmente me escucharon parafrasear sobre el producto que les ofrecía.

—Una vez que el dinero está en tu cuenta, te pertenece. —repitió.

Estaba agotada. Mis pies pedían a gritos un baño de agua y sal. Edward había recogido a Louisa de la escuela y ahora estaban en alguna parte del centro comprando herramientas y acuarelas para construir la cama de Poly, mientras tanto yo, suspiré desde mi acomodado sofá deseando un masaje de pies.

Alice me gritó desde el muro que separaba nuestros jardines traseros. Podía verle la mitad del cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, y me sentía tan incapaz de moverme que ni lo intenté.

—¿Estás ocupada?

Estar echada en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa no era lo que uno describiría como una ocupación.

—Se puede decir que estoy temporalmente incapacitada para todo, pero ¿qué necesitas?

—Nada. Pensé que podríamos conversar. Nick se ha ido a sus clases de reforzamiento, estoy aburrida.

—Ven aquí entonces. Louisa salió con Edward.

Ni lo pensó. En menos de un minuto estaba afuera de mi casa. Lo peor fue que me tuve que mover de todos modos para abrir. No la conocía lo suficiente para entregarle una llave de repuesto. Volví al sofá después de cerrar y nadie me movió de allí por el resto de la tarde.

Hablamos sobre Nick; su revoltoso y a la vez tímido hermano Nick. El pequeño de siete años que había perdido a sus padres en un incendio hace un año. Él no demostraba su pena llorando como cualquier niño que extrañaba a sus padres, él se taimaba, se escondía de los demás, guardaba silencio. No le gustaba hablar sobre ello con Alice, su única familia.

Se tenían el uno al otro nada más.

El primer día que hablamos me contó lo difícil que había sido convertirse en madre a tiempo completo de su hermano menor. Ella era soltera, siempre independiente y de pronto había un niño en pleno crecimiento que la necesitaba. Y estaba el hecho de que acababan de perder a sus padres, estaba enojada y no podía demostrárselo a él, porque entonces se pondría triste otra vez.

Y allí, mientras tomábamos té y escuchaba a esta persona desconocida por primera vez, me atreví a decirle que yo entendía cómo se sentía.

Ella me conocía. Nos había visto a Edward y a mí en los noticieros, así que no tuve que explicarle algo que sabía perfectamente de lo que trataba. No buscó mayores detalles, no me preguntó si seguía viendo a mi otra hija. Entendió mi punto y mi silencio.

—¿Sabes que ella ni siquiera se molestó cuando se lo dije? —le conté sobre mi conversación con Louisa, y ella me escuchó con atención— Nosotros nos estábamos complicando tanto por nada…

Mamá había dicho: Los niños son muy astutos… los adultos somos los complicados. Quería repetirme esa frase por el resto de mi vida, recordármela en los momentos difíciles, cuando siento que no hay ninguna salida para mí.

—Niños… —murmuró Alice con la palma descansando en su mejilla— ven la vida de colores.

Acomodé la cabeza en el respaldo, pensativa.

—¿Y nosotros…?

Alice rodó los ojos.

—Si no es negro, es blanco. De ahí no salimos.

Me reí, porque eso era la más cruda verdad.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Me quité la coleta del pelo en el espejo retrovisor, anhelando sentir esa misma libertad que percibes cuando te quitas el sujetador por la noche después de una ardua jornada de trabajo o estudios. No era lindo mantener una coleta alta y apretada en tu cabeza durante seis horas. Dolía mucho, me cansaba a ratos, a excepción del verano. Teníamos aire acondicionado en el techo de la tienda que estaba en funcionamiento la mayor parte del día, así que cuando la clientela estaba más o menos despejada en los meses de julio, agosto, Jackie y yo nos echábamos en las butacas como si estuviésemos tomando el sol.

Me retoqué los labios por simple costumbre, alisé mi melena por tercera vez con mis manos y decidí que era hora de bajarme del auto.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde recién y los furgones escolares comenzaron a aparcar a las afueras del establecimiento. Algunos niños salieron con sus padres y otros esperaron en la valla que separaba la escuela de la calle. Fui astuta para no unirme al grupo de mujeres, apoderadas del curso, que me conocían desde que Bonnie había entrado aquí a los siete meses. Las mismas mujeres que solían repetir incansablemente lo horrible que debía ser estar en mi situación. Al menos por hoy quería evitar ese tipo de comentarios.

No es que ellas fuesen malas, algunas eran muy atentas conmigo, querían hacerme sentir mejor de alguna manera, pero a veces solo no quería escuchar lo mismo todos los días. Intentaba cambiar de tema siempre, pero ellas se las arreglaban para volver a lo mismo. No las culpaban, de todos modos, no sabían cómo tratar conmigo sin que yo rompiese a llorar como una nena.

Subí la escalinata de piedra con toda prisa, entrando por la parte menos concurrida del colegio. Me topé a la maestra Carmen despidiéndose de un grupo de niños.

—¡Bella! —saludó, apretándome los hombros— Hola, no esperaba encontrarte hoy. ¿Quieres pasar a mi oficina?

Llevaba flores hechas de papel celofán en el pelo, en la ropa y también detrás de la oreja. Me distraje un momento, y fruncí el ceño.

—No, no. Solo vine por Louisa.

Carmen se quitó las manos de los bolsillos y algunas flores cayeron al piso.

—¿Louisa? —ladeó la cabeza, de pronto tan inquieta como yo— pero… ella se fue temprano hoy.

* * *

 **Me van a querer matar por ese final, pero así quedan picadas para el próximo ;)**

 **¿Me cuentan que tal les pareció el capítulo? Gracias a las muchas chicas que siempre me comentan las actu, y a las que se van uniendo a diario.**

 **Las invito a unirse a mi grupo de fics (link en mi perfil de ff) donde subo adelantos todas las semanas.**

 **Tengan una linda noche**

 **Besos.**


	10. Capítulo 9: Perder el juicio

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Avancé con tanta prisa por la acera que tropecé con una mujer robusta a la salida del colegio. Ella se dio la vuelta ofendida, esperando que ofreciera mis disculpas, pero entonces yo había continuado mi camino sin mirarla. No tenía tiempo para demostrar mi buena educación y poco me importaba quedar mal con una desconocida.

 _¿Cómo que se ha ido temprano? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Quién se la llevó?_

Casi arranqué la puerta del coche al abrir. El asiento se sintió caliente, el ambiente con una pesadez insoportable.

 _Elizabeth vino por ella. Pensé que estabas enterada, Bella._

Había un punto rojo en mi visión que no me dejaba en paz. Intenté eludirlo encendiendo el motor y apretando las manos al volante. Empecé a contar hasta el cien. No podía perder la calma tan pronto, e incluso si quería explotar en miles de pedacitos, no servía de nada si las cosas ya estaban hechas.

 _No me avisó._

 _Cuando Bonnie venía a esta escuela, si Edward y tú no podían venir, las únicas que sí podían hacerlo eran Esme y Elizabeth. Lo recuerdo, Bella, esa fue la condición de ustedes y por eso no puse ninguna objeción para…_

Estaba tan, pero tan encolerizada.

 _¿Estuvo mal, Bella? ¿Ocurre algo malo?_

El número de Elizabeth me envió a buzón de voz… por sexta vez.

 _No, no te preocupes._

Elizabeth siempre nos avisaba. Nunca recogió a Bonnie a menos que nos pidiera autorización antes y ahora no lo había hecho con Louisa. Y no es que estuviera haciendo todo este escándalo porque creyera que la había secuestrado, sino porque no le correspondía a ella decidir quién la iba a buscar.

Le marqué a Edward con los auriculares puestos y esperé a que atendiese, cuando lo hizo, no lo dejé hablar.

—Por favor dime que tu madre te avisó y que olvidaste decirme.

Hice un desvío en la calle para ir hacia la carretera.

—¿Cómo?

Maldición.

—¡¿Por qué ella se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden?! Ni siquiera quiere atender mis llamadas, Edward. Vine a buscar a Louisa a la escuela y resulta que _tu_ madre se me adelantó y la recogió al medio día. Son las cuatro y quince de la tarde y no he recibido una puta llamada de ella avisándome. ¿Qué se cree?

Él trató de calmarme de alguna manera, pero no estaba en condiciones de escuchar su verborrea ahora mismo, así que prometió que la llamaría enseguida. Yo estaba entrando al pasaje donde vivían sus padres en eso que cortamos la llamada. Sabía que estaría molesto conmigo porque no iba a ser gentil con su madre. Estaba cansada de ver como todo el mundo seguía tratándola como a una persona convaleciente, a la que nadie podía contradecir. No estaba dispuesta a callarme para nada.

Frené de golpe por encima del pavimento, me bajé sin quitar la llave del coche y crucé la calle hasta la casa de los Cullen. Empujé el alambrado con los brazos para entrar y me quedé en el mismo sitio. Hubiese podido hacerlo si este no tuviera puesto un candado de acero a su alrededor. Eché un vistazo a las ventanas de la casa, segura de que Elizabeth se encontraba allí mirándome desde su lugar oculto. Eso solo confirmaba que lo del candado era totalmente intencionado.

Retrocedí en mis pasos, llamando a todo grito en medio de la calle como una loca.

Me importaba una mierda.

Una soberana mierda.

Estuve demasiado tiempo en la calle muriéndome de frío, escuchando el sonido de la risa de mi hija mientras corría por los pasillos. La casa no era tan grande, las paredes no eran suficientes para impedirlo y las ventanas, con protección, estaban semi abiertas. La podía escuchar... estaba segurísima que no era mi imaginación. Fue eso mismo lo que hizo que actuara bajo el manto de furia que traía desde que salí del colegio, pateando la reja con los pies. Con cada patada que le di, la reja se tambaleaba y el candado chocaba contra los alambres.

—¡Abre… la… maldita… puerta! —vociferé entre patada y patada hasta el cansancio. Agarré ambos extremos entre mis manos, como si de pronto me hubiese convertido en Hulk y lograra derribarlo— ¡Louisa! —grité.

No hubo respuesta. Le di una última patada y me fui hacia atrás, buscando el teléfono en mi bolsillo del pantalón para llamar a la policía. Ella no podía quitármela porque sí y ponerle un candado a su mugrosa puerta para no dejarme pasar. Me temblaban los dedos de la irritación que tenía. No ayudaba que Edward se tardara tanto en llegar. Mis dedos se quedaron en el aire sin poder recordar dónde se encontraba la agenda de llamadas de emergencia. _¡Por Dios!_ Me sacudí la estupidez y me fui a contactos.

Estaba en eso cuando alguien abrió la puerta principal.

—¡Bella! —su melodiosa voz me detuvo de lo que sea que estaba haciendo, y corrió la distancia que nos separaba para saludarme.

Me agarré al alambre de nuevo y me puse en cuclillas.

—Pequeña… hola. —metí la mano en el espacio que había y toqué su rostro. Tan dulce como era, de pronto me había tragado toda la bilis que llevaba dentro— ¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Alzó un crayón azul y una hoja de papel con múltiples y extrañas, pero artísticas, rayas.

—Estamos jugando con el señor alto de allá.

Miré hacia la puerta, pero no había mucho espacio para echar un vistazo.

—¿Eleazar?

—Sip

Me quedé mirándola y empujando el alambrado con suavidad para no asustarla, como si se fuera a abrir de la nada. No sucedió. Estaba pensando en cómo trepar allí sin rasgarme la ropa y sin electrocutarme con la seguridad, cuando Elizabeth salió a mi encuentro.

Nos contemplamos como quién contempla a su enemigo.

—Louisa, ve adentro con Nilo, cariño, aquí hace mucho frío.

Le tomé la mano desde donde estaba antes de que hiciese algo más. Ella se quedó quieta con el roce de mis dedos.

—Ábreme la puerta, Elizabeth. No hagas que esto se ponga peor.

No me miró.

—Louisa, entra a la casa.

—Voy a llamar a la policía.

—¡Louisa!

—¡No le grites!

Edward vino corriendo desde una esquina con el celular en la mano. Me enderecé en mi lugar sin soltarle la mano a Louisa y Eleazar salió con las llaves del candado. Elizabeth lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y sus ojos no pudieron esconder su decepción.

Él me echó un rápido vistazo antes de poner una mano por delante de mí.

—Tranquila, Bella. Por favor.

Louisa corrió dentro de la casa y Elizabeth la siguió.

—¿Tranquila? ¡Tranquila las pelotas!

No fui yo la que entró deprisa como un huracán para poner a Elizabeth en su lugar, fue Edward. Ni en mis mejores sueños él se había puesto por delante de su madre.

—Dame una buena razón para hacer lo que hiciste. ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?

Elizabeth se llevó una mano al cuello.

—Edward, no me faltes al respeto. —lloriqueó.

—¿Y la falta de respeto que tuviste conmigo, madre? ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevarte a mi hija sin avisarnos? ¿Te das cuenta que pudimos haber llamado a la policía por secuestro?

Yo hubiese añadido algunos improperios, pero supongo que todavía recuerdo que es su madre. O yo estaba demasiado encolerizada.

—¡Secuestro! —exclamó ella— No se fue con ninguna extraña, soy su abuela.

—Sin nuestro consentimiento. —añadí.

Elizabeth rugió.

—Discúlpame, querida ¿pero desde cuándo te nació el amor de madre por ella? ¿Se puede saber? No les avisé porque estaban trabajando. Iba a llevarla a casa tan pronto como llegaste aquí y empezaste a destrozar mi casa.

—¡Te llevaste a mi hija! ¡Pusiste un candado a propósito para no dejarme entrar!

—Pensé que no iba a importarte que me llevara a _tu_ hija, como bien has dicho. Qué bueno que lo tengas claro. —agregó con sarcasmo— Además de todo eso, llegaste agresiva a mi propia casa ¿cómo crees que te iba a dejar entrar así?

Me emputecí. Su voz me emputecía. Su presencia completa me emputecía de la cabeza hasta el dedo chiquito del pie. Me coloqué delante de Edward y miré a Elizabeth a los ojos. Levantó el dedo índice para decir algo más, pero lo sostuve con mis dedos con un poco más de fuerza.

—No quieres saber lo que soy capaz de hacer contigo si sigues metiendo a Louisa al baile solo para fastidiarme. No eres una chiquilla inmadura, Elizabeth, compórtate como la mujer que eres y deja de dar lástima.

Se echó para atrás enfadada, soltándose de mi mano y moviéndose de un lado a otro. Su cara se puso roja como una plancha caliente y empezó a agitar los brazos.

—Fuera de aquí… ¡fuera de aquí les digo!

No fue necesario que volviese a repetírmelo. Tomé a Louisa de la mano y salimos al exterior. Ella me siguió los pasos entre saltitos por lo agitada que iba.

—No pude despedirme de Nilo…

—Otro día lo volverás a ver.

Estuvo en silencio todo lo que tardé en ponerle el cinturón de seguridad. Mis manos seguían temblando y ahora que la tensión comenzaba a irse, me dolían mucho los pies.

Di la vuelta rápidamente hacia el asiento del conductor cuando Edward llegó hasta mí y abrió la puerta esperando que bajase.

—Puedo manejar sola, déjame.

—No en ese estado, manejaré yo y eso no está en discusión.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, apoyé los codos en el volante y aguanté las ganas de llorar. Seguía tan nerviosa y asustada por lo que acababa de suceder. Me cambié de asiento ahí mismo mientras Edward dejaba la mochila en el asiento trasero y se devolvía para encender el motor. Lo noté molesto también. Frenó en algunas partes donde no tenía que hacerlo y tocó el claxon a la camioneta delante de nosotros porque iba muy lenta. Esperé algunos minutos para que ambos nos calmáramos del todo, no quería discutir en el auto con Louisa presente.

Estacionó en nuestro sitio de la cochera, dejé que Louisa entrara en casa y Edward se desahogó.

—¿No se supone que cualquier persona no puede retirar a los niños del colegio? ¿Qué clase de seguridad tienen?

—Es tu madre. —recordé, sacando la mochila del auto— De todos modos ¿hace cuánto que conoces a Carmen? ¿desde qué dejaste los pañales? Fue tu primera maestra en el preescolar. Conoce a tu mamá incluso más que yo y nosotros mismos le autorizamos para que tanto mi madre como la tuya, pudiesen ir en caso de que nosotros no pudiéramos.

—Eso era con Bonnie.

—Sí, pero nunca cambiamos las reglas cuando llevamos a Louisa a su primer día. El problema aquí es que ella se la llevó porque le dio la gana hacerlo y porque sabía que iba a tener problemas conmigo después de que me diera cuenta que no estaba en el colegio.

—Vamos, Bella, no creo que…

—Ni se te ocurra defenderla.

—¡No lo hago!

Edward me siguió por la puerta trasera de la casa, tiré la mochila sobre la mesa y me quité el blazer del trabajo. Hasta ahora había olvidado que traía el uniforme aún puesto y que se me habían hinchado tanto los pies. Hice una mueca de dolor mientras me quitaba los zapatos allí mismo delante de él.

—Diablos…

—¿Qué…?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Me duelen tanto los pies.

—Déjame ver…

—No, déjalo… se me va a quitar. —no lo hizo. Se acercó y de un empujoncito me sentó en el sofá— Edward, tengo un remedio factible para el dolor y la hinchazón.

—¿Te importaría callarte?

Bufé. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus dedos frotaran la parte hinchada de mi pie y en el inicio de los tobillos. No sé qué demonios hacía Edward trabajando como constructor civil cuando perfectamente podía ser mi masajista personal. No obtuvo ninguna queja por mi parte nunca más.

Descansé lo ojos.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo?

Percibí el salto de Louisa arrimándose al sofá.

—Masajes de pies.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó directamente, arrugando la nariz.

—Un poco.

—¿Tienes que ir al doctor?

—No, voy a estar bien.

Observó concentrada la tarea de los masajes hasta que Edward se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—Oye, Lou.

—¿Uh?

Mis pies comenzaron a deshincharse poco a poco.

—Tienes que prometernos que nunca más te irás de la escuela con otra persona que no seamos Bella y yo.

—¿Estoy en problemas?

—No lo estás, pero prométenos eso.

—Lo prometo.

Se me escapó un suspiro de mis labios. Sabía que su promesa era implícita a su edad, pero me quedé más tranquila.

—¿Por qué estás llorando?

Sorprendida, noté las lágrimas reunirse en mis ojos. Las aparté enseguida y sobé su mejilla colorada y rechoncha. Me reí.

—Por mi pie, nada más.

No iba a decirle cuán enojada e indignada me sentía con su abuela, ni que en un momento de desesperación por sacarla de esa casa había sido capaz de echar abajo la puerta. Fue ese candado de mierda lo que hizo que perdiera la cabeza.

—Voy a traer a Poly para que no estés más triste.

Se tambaleó al bajarse, pero pudo recobrar el equilibrio con prontitud. Edward me observó todavía masajeándome los pies cuando desapareció de nuestra vista.

Sonreía, pero sabía que también estaba preocupado.

—Nunca te vi enfrentar así a tu madre antes ¿sabes?

Se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que meneó la cabeza para restarle importancia.

—Sé dónde tengo y dónde siempre estarán mis prioridades, Bella. —también las tenía yo, así que asentí, al tiempo que hacia una mueca de dolor— Tienes el pie derecho más hinchado que el otro.

—Parece una empanada.

—¿De verdad te pusiste a aporrear el alambrado? ¿Y esperas que tu pie no esté hinchado, por el amor de Dios?

Rodé los ojos.

—Tu madre me hace perder el juicio…—gruñí molesta y adolorida.

—Lo siento.

—No es culpa tuya que Elizabeth sea así.

—Es culpa mía y de papá por protegerla tanto con su enfermedad.

Había un punto en eso. Dejarla hacer y deshacer a su antojo porque pensaban que en cualquier minuto podía morir. En cierto modo lo entendía. Estaban tratando de agradarla de alguna manera debido a sus quimioterapias. Yo no le quitaba mérito a eso, tampoco le deseaba mal. Fui testigo de lo mucho que sufrió, pero tampoco podía permitir ese tipo de reacciones por su parte.

No pude decir nada más cuando Louisa llegó hasta nosotros a toda prisa, echando el labio inferior hacia afuera en un puchero.

—¿Qué pasó, pequeña?

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, a punto de llorar.

—¡Me olvidé a Poly!

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa!**

En el anterior capítulo todas quedamos preocupadas por Lou, pero ya ven que nada malo le pasó. Ahora, supongo que todas rechazamos la actitud de Elizabeth. Suegras entrometidas hay en todas partes (bueno, no siempre. En mí caso, sí xd)

Mil gracias por leer, por unirse al grupo, por seguir la historia, por dejarme su parecer en un lindo comentario. Les prometo no tardar en actualizar, así que nos vemos en unos días.

Buenas noches a todas ;)


	11. Capítulo 10: Pienso en ti

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

.

.

.

 **EPOV**

—Poly me extrañará mucho.

Louisa puso una mano en su cara con mucho dramatismo y lloró desconsolada cuando Bella y yo le explicamos que Poly no pasaría la noche en casa. Me hubiese gustado hacer algo por ella en ese momento, pero sabía que no era una buena idea ir a casa cuando la discusión con mi madre era tan reciente. Si iba ahora entonces se armaría otra disputa entre los dos de la que no pretendía ser partícipe.

—Ella estará bien, nena. Mañana podrás verla. —le explicó.

—¿Y si no?

—Lo harás, pequeña.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

Bella le limpió las lágrimas que continuaban rodando por sus mofletes, demostrándonos cuán importante era esa muñeca para ella. Imaginé que haber estado en su vida desde el primer año y ser la única que se quedó en Jacksonville cuando de pronto toda su familia había desaparecido, era algo a considerar. También tomé en cuenta que era un obsequio hecho por su abuelo Harry.

—A lo mejor hay algún peluche con el que quieras jugar por mientras, Lou, tienes muchos en tu cuarto esperando por ti. —recordé para hacerla sentir menos triste.

Se lo pensó un momento en interrupción de su llanto. Colocó un dedo con mucha gracia en su barbilla en un estado de completa concentración. Le eché un vistazo a Bella y ella apoyó las manos en la cara de nuestra hija para besar su coronilla. Un segundo más tarde Louisa recordó algo en su cabecita y se puso de un salto en pie.

—Tal vez el señor cua-cua.

—¿El señor cua-cua dices? —dudé y asintió de buena gana— ¿Me lo enseñas?

Corrió antes que nadie a su cuarto y miró en dirección a la pila interminable de ositos y los diferentes animales que completaban la repisa. Antes esa misma repisa había estado colmada de barbies de todos los colores y tamaños. A Louisa no le gustaban las barbies, sin embargo, era una cosa que debía comenzar a recordar. Ella adoraba los ositos de felpa, o en su defecto, cualquier animal hecho de seda y algodón que pudiese abrazar. Muñecas de trapo como Poly, solo tenía una.

Me señaló los lugares donde podría encontrarse el señor cua-cua, pero terminamos hallándolo dentro de su caja de juguetes, en medio de camas para muñeca y un montón de ropa para Poly. El señor cua-cua era justamente lo que imaginé, un pato amarillo que era tan suave como el terciopelo. Tenía un botón en medio de la panza el cual repetía de vez en cuando "Szeretlek" que significaba "Te quiero"

—¡Hola, señor cua-cua! Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo. Te quiero mucho. —le habló con cariño.

Sonreí. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo Bella espiándonos en el inicio de la puerta, pero sé que fue suficiente para que se emocionara. Por la inocencia de Louisa, por los peluches. Porque Bonnie nos había dejado el corazón dormido de dolor y Louisa lo estaba despertando sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Porque sus palabras hacia un peluche eran tan sinceras como lo era un beso y un abrazo. Porque cuando los adultos buscamos pleito y riquezas, ellos buscan consuelo.

Irrumpen en tu vida como un huracán, te ven triste por alguna razón y su sola presencia te hace sentir especial.

* * *

Después de que la tristeza por Poly se haya ido, Bella y yo la dejamos hablando a solas con su viejo amigo. La seguí a la cocina y de inmediato recogió el frasco de arroz de la despensa que yo había construido cuando nos casamos. Dándose prisa y susurrando en silencio, me acerqué y puse un banquito a su disposición.

—Tengo el pie hinchado, no las manos.

—Siéntate.

Me miró con una ceja alzada y me reí. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado obvio tratando de agradarle, pero no puso ningún reparo. Por suerte para mí, no era la primera vez que cocinaba para la cena. Nuestras tareas siempre fueron compartidas y una de ellas era la cocina.

—Acuérdate de bajar la llama cuando pongas el arroz.

—Sí.

—Y que debes agregarle de a poco la sal e ir probando.

Alcé un dedo al aire para así frenar su cháchara.

—El chef de turno en este momento soy yo y tú me ayudarás omitiendo cualquier tipo de comentario ofensivo hacia mi persona.

—Bien.

Al final me ayudó poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa. Cortó la carne del plato de Lou en trozos pequeños mientras esta hablaba por los codos sobre su peluche, incluso cuando le repetimos que masticara con cuidado. Llenó de arroz su entorno e intentó meter la cuchara en la boca del señor cua-cua. Como era de esperarse, los granos de arroz cayeron al piso por su malogrado intento.

Ni Bella ni yo sacamos a relucir el tema de mi madre en la comida, cosa que agradecí en silencio. Lo último que quería era arruinar nuestra cena, por muy enfadado que estuviera todavía conmigo mismo, por no evitarlo y por no haber enfrentado a mamá antes de armar un lío.

Tal vez si yo no hubiese sido tan blando durante tanto tiempo con ella, no sería tan manipuladora. Luego pienso que es un adulto, una mujer hecha y derecha y que no debería por qué influenciarse con las acciones de los demás.

Suspiré.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —me interrumpió Bella en el momento justo.

Empujé mi plato vacío a un lado.

—Nada importante. —contesté.

Sin creerme del todo, llenó un poco más mi copa de vino.

—Olvidemos lo de hoy, Edward ¿vale? No sirve de nada seguir enojados cuando las cosas ya pasaron. Cambiemos la página… evitemos que esto vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo.

 _Cambiemos la página._ Yo quería mucho cambiar la página.

—Lo sé. Quería no pensar en ello, pero no pude evitarlo. —Bella no dijo nada y enfoqué la vista en Louisa, todavía sentada en su sitio.

Se frotó los ojos con las manos y su bostezo avisó que sus pilas se habían agotado. Mientras lavé nuestros platos y cubiertos sucios en el lavavajillas, Bella llevó a Louisa a darse un baño antes de irse a la cama.

Cuando terminé, me tomé un minuto para apreciar la casa en ese rato de soledad.

Mi antigua casa.

Le tenía un cariño muy especial, no solo porque siempre tendríamos un techo donde vivir, sino porque había llegado en el momento exacto en que la necesitábamos. Fue una sorpresa para nosotros la llamada de la inmobiliaria, dos horas antes de dar el sí en el altar, para avisarnos que la casa estaba disponible. Nosotros teníamos predispuesto vivir con Esme y Carlisle mientras tanto, pero nada de eso fue necesario.

En ese instante supe que lo que estábamos haciendo era correcto. Casarnos era lo correcto. Formar nuestra propia familia era lo correcto.

Ya se había vuelto una situación diaria desear nunca haberme ido de aquí pensando que era lo mejor para todos, porque si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, no había nada en esa decisión que fuese a mejorar en algo el dolor que estábamos sintiendo. Bella lo había dicho en la mesa, aunque no tuviese nada que ver con nosotros: "No sirve de nada seguir enojados cuando las cosas ya pasaron"

Eché un vistazo al retrato de nuestra boda, pendiendo en una esquina del pasillo, cerca de mi ex habitación. Miradas dulces y llenas de esperanza que prometimos mantener incluso en las dificultades.

El problema es que olvidamos esa promesa con el tiempo.

Bella volvió con Louisa del baño y le puso el pijama. Mientras le apartaba la colcha de la cama, ella ya se había quedado dormida. De puntillas y con mucho cuidado, apagamos la luz de su mesita y dejamos la puerta entreabierta como ya era costumbre.

A solas en el pasillo, con la tranquilidad de una tarea hecha, noté que ella también se percataba de la fotografía.

—¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que… no creo que sea buena idea para nadie que sea yo la que vaya a buscar la muñeca mañana… ¿podrías ir tú después del trabajo? —ignoró rápidamente lo que estaba detrás de mí. Asentí con las manos en los bolsillos, y escuché un suspiro escapar de sus labios— Ya, Edward, olvida de una vez lo que pasó.

La miré.

—No estaba pensando en mi madre.

—¿Seguro?

Se puso junto a la pared y yo imité su acción en el lado opuesto, a sabiendas que había muy poca distancia entre nosotros.

—Estaba pensando en ti.

Hasta yo me sorprendí al escucharme. No pretendía decírselo tan directamente, por mucho que ella supiese que quería recuperar a mi familia a toda costa. Las palabras salieron sin más, y Bella fue inteligente en salir del trance y caminar de regreso a la sala.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

La seguí. Levanté los hombros.

—No veo por qué sería malo recordar nuestra boda.

—Entonces no estabas pensando en mí precisamente, sino en nosotros. —caminé junto a ella hasta que se detuvo del todo y sus ojos de un cálido color me encontraron. Me gustaba mucho la Bella que te miraba a los ojos sin ningún tipo de pudor— Me asusta cuando me observas así.

—¿Así cómo? —susurré, acercándome un poco más.

Ella esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

—Me incomoda esto… y trato de no sentir eso por ti porque aún te veo por lo que eres y no por el idiota de hace dos semanas

—¿Cómo me ves?

Rodó los ojos, como si fuera muy obvio para todos.

—Como mi esposo. —respondió— Mi esposo que no vive en casa y que ahora debe irse a su nuevo hogar. —colocó sus manos en mis brazos intencionalmente para empujarme a la puerta— No nos adelantemos a los hechos. Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre lo nuestro.

—Me estás echando. —no era una pregunta.

Soltó una risita.

—Tómalo como quieras, Edward. Buenas noches. —puso mi chaqueta en mis manos y me la arreglé de camino a la puerta. Bella se detuvo delante de mí rápidamente antes de girar el pomo— Soy muy consciente que odias que te agradezca todo lo que haces porque nunca esperas nada a cambio, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas sin que escuches lo agradecida que estoy contigo por lo que hiciste… enfrentar a tu madre, volver a casa en vez de quedarte con ella. Fue… no lo sé. En serio, gracias.

—Puedo ser un encanto cuando quiero.

Hizo caso omiso del guiño que acababa de hacer.

—Claro que sí, presumido, ahora vete.

Me cerró la puerta y cargué la espalda en ella con un nuevo latido en el corazón.

 _Volver a casa,_ había dicho.

Puse la cabeza en el paso preguntándome si ella seguiría detrás de la única cosa que nos dividía. Me preguntaba si podía escuchar latir a mi corazón tan deprisa por ella, si notaba mi presencia como yo la notaba a ella. Sabía que estaba ahí cerca, sabía que estaba esperando a que me fuera.

Quería creer que no eran sensaciones mías.

Quería creer que ella también se había quedado pensando en lo que dijo.

 _Volver a casa._

.

.

.

Mi padre no tenía buena cara cuando fui al otro día. Me dio un abrazo rápido antes de dirigirme al recibidor, lejos de mamá y de los ecos de las paredes. Nilo vino corriendo a mi encuentro para darme la bienvenida.

—Me siento muy avergonzado con Bella por lo que tu madre hizo ayer, hijo. Claramente creí que ella se lo había dicho en cuanto la recogió del colegio, tampoco estaba al tanto de que no lo sabías. Tú sabes que a mí no me gusta armar conflictos…

—Lo sé, papá.

—Pero Elizabeth está muy extraña. No es la misma persona que hace unos años. No hay manera de hacerle entender que se equivocó.

—Creo que sé lo que se siente.

—Sé que estás molesto con ella, Edward, pero deberían tratar de hablarlo. —sugirió, palmeándome el hombro. Me contó que había pasado una mala noche con fiebre y dolor muscular. Se puso de pie— Ve mientras busco a la pequeña Poly.

Me dejó solo en la sala sin poder decirle que no me apetecía hoy, pero no tenía otra opción. Ella me vería salir por la ventana a la calle y estaría mucho más enfadada. No era mi intención empeorar la situación más de lo que ya estaba.

Nilo me siguió hasta el comienzo del pasillo y se quedó esperándome mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

Mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí, recibí un mensaje de último minuto de la abogada.

" _Si tú y Bella tienen tiempo para venir a mi oficina en media hora… estaría muy agradecida." -Charlotte._

Estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de citaciones por su parte uno o dos días antes de lo estipulado, por eso tuve que leer dos veces para rectificar que la fecha era de hoy, y en media hora. Miré el reloj y le envié la confirmación devuelta, antes de escribirle un mensaje de texto a Bella para avisarle.

Mi madre estaba durmiendo. Al menos, eso vi cuando ingresé a su habitación. Si ella estaba fingiéndolo, no me sorprendía. Tenía el pañuelo que usualmente llevaba en la cabeza, doblado y planchado a los pies de su cama. Su cabeza rapada y brillante en su almohada, y por un instante solo vi a la mujer de las quimioterapias. Pero también una mujer que mi padre había descrito; tan distinta y tan fuera de sí. Incapaz de reconocer un error e incapaz de ver más allá de sus propios problemas.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Viniste a disculparte con tu madre? Porque si no es así no quiero hablar contigo.

Se dio media vuelta en la cama, ignorándome.

—No soy yo el que debe pedir disculpas.

Eso era lo último que ella quería escuchar, lo último que haría conmigo. Mi madre no sabía pedirle perdón a nadie.

—Soy tu madre, Edward ¿cómo puedes pensar siquiera que intentaría robar a mi propia nieta? —agarró la esquina de su pañuelo y se lo puso sobre la cabeza de una manera que no supe recordar. Estaba claro que no iba a darle muchas vueltas a nuestra conversación— Todo lo que hago es tratar de ayudarlos a que las cosas le resulten más fáciles. Tienen a esa niña a la deriva en esa escuela llena de gente extraña todo el santo día…

La interrumpí.

—No está con gente extraña.

—No es su familia y ninguno de ustedes está haciendo lo correcto.

—¿Y qué es lo correcto para ti? —pregunté— ¿Qué le pida a Bella que deje de trabajar? ¿Aumentar mi jornada laboral de lunes a lunes porque no nos alcanzaría con un sueldo? ¿Hacer todo mucho más difícil de lo que ya es? Si crees que tú eres la solución a esto, entonces déjame decirte que estás muy errada. —gruñí— Metiéndote en mi vida, creándome problemas con mi esposa es todo menos una solución que nos convenga a todos.

Mi madre entrecerró los ojos.

—Me pone muy triste saber que sienten tanta desconfianza de mí como para que, aparte de que nunca veo a mi nieta y ya perdí a una hace poco, debo preguntarles si puedo verla o no. Eso no es justo, Edward. No lo es.

—Nunca te hemos negado verla.

—Con la cara de dos metros que pone tu mujer cada vez que me tiene cerca, es evidente que estorbo.

—No voy a entrar en discusión por esa situación, lo único que te pido, madre, es que dejes los conflictos por el momento. Deja que pasen algunos días, piensa en lo que has hecho.

—¡Ni que tuviera cinco años para pensar en lo que he hecho! Sé bien lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Gracias.

—No se puede hablar contigo. —murmuré. Miré la hora. Si no me iba ya, llegaría muy tarde. Mamá empezó a llorar y a negar con la cabeza una y otra vez— Tengo que irme.

—Claro, escápate de tu madre como siempre.

Su voz se quebró.

 _Dios._

Me dio un discurso sobre lo mal hijo que estaba siendo con ella y que recordara quién me había cuidado de pequeño. Eso le resultaba muy bien con Jasper, y él caía a sus pies de vez en cuando.

Le di un beso a pesar de que dio vuelta su cara para rechazarme. Y me fui de allí pensando que no habíamos arreglado nada.

.

.

.

* * *

Louisa vino corriendo desde la mesa de recepción hasta las puertas corredizas.

—¡Edward!

La alcé en el aire con todo y sus rizos que revolotearon en mi cara. Llevaba puesta la mochila del colegio que era casi tan grande como ella y un caramelo todo pegoteado en su mano derecha. Sonreí. Su cara estaba llena de azúcar por todas partes.

Bella nos encontró a la salida.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Louisa corrió en círculos a mi alrededor en cuanto la dejé de pie sobre el suelo.

—Lo siento, me atrasé demasiado. ¿Ya llegó Charlotte?

Bella agitó la mano en el aire.

—Charlotte ya se ha ido.

—Diablos… ¿Qué quería?

Había intentado darme prisa tanto como pude, pero no era yo quien manejaba el transporte público, así que tuve que disponer de paciencia.

—Ella me dijo que localizaron al doctor que asistió nuestro parto. —contó con demora, como si no supiera encontrar las palabras correctas— El único que conocía a la bendita enfermera.

Jadee.

No era un secreto para nadie saber lo mucho que nos había costado encontrar culpables. De hecho, no había ninguno por el momento y el único que dio la cara ante las autoridades fue el Director del hospital porque no le quedaba de otra más que hacerlo público. Después del terremoto, el hospital había dejado de funcionar debido a los daños estructurales que nunca pudieron resolverse. El lugar había sido modificado muchas veces.

Algunos doctores fueron trasladados a otros países, la mayoría de enfermeras repartidas en distintas ciudades. Nunca hubo ningún registro de quienes asistieron al trabajo esa noche del 23 de abril. Todo papeleo se perdió, todo misteriosamente se borró.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está?

Bella le limpió la boca pegajosa a Louisa con un pañuelo de papel, y enderezándose, se apartó el cabello de la cara. Por su expresión, sabía que no eran buenas noticias.

Quería pensar que sí las había, porque de pronto sentí mucha impotencia. Necesitaba sentir de una vez por todas esa paz interior al saber que el culpable de nuestro dolor estaba tras las rejas. No importaba cuántos años tuviera, no importaba si era una jovencita o una anciana. Quería que pagara.

Pero, por mucho que yo quisiera eso, no se podía.

En este caso no.

—Está muerto.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Aquí me tienen de nuevo. Solo vengo a agradecer rapidito su apoyo a la historia y que siempre me lo hacen saber en un comentario. No sé si seguiré actualizando dos veces por semana como lo estaba haciendo ya que voy a entrar a la Uni y se me hará difícil, pero ahí iré acomodándome hasta terminarla.

Gracias a los que se han ido uniendo, y si llegaste hasta acá hace poco, te invito a que te unas a mi grupo de fics "Annie Stewart fanfics" link en mi perfil de fanfiction, donde subo adelantos de Primogénita todas las semanas ;)

Les deseo una linda tarde/noche

Hasta pronto!


	12. Capítulo 11: Las estrellas

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Crucé por el estacionamiento del centro judicial con un sabor amargo en mi boca. Edward me siguió despotricando nuestra mala suerte a diestra y siniestra. No quise argumentar nada para no terminar discutiendo y que los camarógrafos que acababa de percibir detrás de los autos más grandes, captaran ese momento. Me senté en el asiento del conductor y me di cuenta, por el espejo retrovisor, que mis ojos estaban enrojecidos. Tanto la tristeza como la decepción comenzaron a darme problemas visuales. No sabía si eso realmente me importaba, pero había esperado por tanto tiempo la identidad de este doctor al que no recordaba, que saberlo muerto me dejaba un vacío más grande del que podría imaginar.

Estaba triste, un poco enojada, después de saber que las probabilidades de continuar con esto eran casi nulas e inexistentes. Estaba cansada de seguir buscando algo que a lo mejor nunca encontraríamos.

—¿Qué más te dijo Charlotte? —preguntó Edward luego de que terminara con su verborrea interior.

Me retoqué los labios en el espejo, como una costumbre y porque con la frustración ansiaba hacer algo para tranquilizarme.

—Su nombre era Fred Jones, 51 años. Vivió en Misisipi hasta el día de su muerte. Fue el partero de Rose esa noche, porque daba la casualidad que hacía capacitación en el hospital, así que si hubiesen existido registros del personal, su nombre no estaría allí.

—¿De qué murió?

Agité los hombros una vez. Edward esperó una respuesta y guardé el labial junto a los demás en la guantera.

—Charlotte no lo sabe con claridad. Me dijo que su muerte no era por enfermedad, pudo haber chocado un auto, haber recibido una bala, haberse suicidado. Qué se yo.

Este negó con la cabeza.

—Tiene que haber algo más que se pasaran por alto.

Me uní a la carretera principal, deseando poder cambiar el tema de conversación. Al menos, quería un poco de paz durante el viaje.

—Pienso que ya es suficiente.

—¿Qué es suficiente?

Hice un movimiento con el brazo derecho para señalar nuestro entorno.

—Todo esto. Las denuncias, los juicios, las cámaras que siempre están en todos lados. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que tres fotógrafos se camuflaron en el estacionamiento para acosarnos? Han sido dos años angustiantes donde no hemos conseguido nada más que malos ratos.

Hubo un corto silencio que ni el canto de Louisa pudo apaciguar. Estaba sentada en su silla, mirando por la ventanilla y tarareando sin tomarnos atención.

—En algún lugar del mundo hay una o más enfermeras que saben perfectamente que estuvieron esa noche ahí y no se han pronunciado. Alguien cambió a las niñas. Alguien nos dio un bebé que no era nuestro.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —respondí a su irritado tono de voz— ¿De qué me sirve sembrar tanto odio cuando las niñas ya fueron cambiadas hace mucho?

—Recuerdo muy bien que eras tú la más interesada en saber la verdad.

Suspiré. Tenía razón en eso.

—Está bien. Pero tan empecinados hemos estado en buscar un culpable, Edward, que hemos olvidado cómo vivir. Míranos a nosotros ¿qué logramos con eso?

No supo qué decirme. Todavía enojado, cambió el rumbo de sus ojos hasta la ventanilla, donde tomó un poco de aire. Supuse que me encontraba en parte razón, pero sabía muy bien que Edward iba a seguir luchando por la verdad. Incluso si pasaran diez años, nunca se daría por vencido. No sé si eso estaba bien o estaba mal. Tampoco sabía sí yo tenía la razón. A lo mejor mi pensamiento era tan crudo como creía que era el suyo.

Edward se echó hacia adelante y alcanzó su bolso metido en uno de los compartimentos. Revolvió rápidamente hasta sacar a Poly de su interior. Se dio la vuelta para agitar la muñeca delante de Louisa, y ninguno estuvo preparado para el grito de felicidad más alto que soltó dentro de un coche con las ventanas cerradas.

En ese minuto, advertí que cuando Louisa estaba emocionada, se largaba a hablar en húngaro con tanta prisa que no podíamos traducir nada.

Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Todo lo que nosotros necesitábamos para olvidar la discusión.

Transité por las calles del centro y reduje un poco la velocidad.

Edward me echó un vistazo desde su asiento.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos comprar la cena por aquí.

—¿Comida rápida?

Frené de golpe cuando un perrito se cruzó por delante de nosotros y fue el momento preciso para que todas las personas que esperaban que el semáforo cambiara a su favor, empezaran a correr como si la vida se les fuera en ello, antes de que el auto que venía junto a mí los fuera a arrollar.

—¿Qué quieren Poly y tú para comer, cariño? —le pregunté a Louisa desde el espejo.

Si Poly hubiese tenido vida, ahora estaría ahogada por apretarla tanto en su pecho.

—Uh… —titubeó, poniendo su particular dedo en la barbilla. A veces sus expresiones me recordaban a mi madre; cuando pensaba, se frustraba e incluso cuando ladeaba una ceja— quiero comer mi pollo favorito. —contestó— ¡Pollo Kentucky!

Edward sonrió mientras me echaba un vistazo, y sin controlarme solté una sonora carcajada.

—Ese es tu pollo favorito también. —le recordé.

Continuó sonriendo.

—Lo sé… crocante y explosivo. Esa niña es lista.

—Grotesco.

—Lo mejor del puto mundo.

No me gustaba el pollo frito, así que pedí unas papas y empanadas de queso, mientras Edward y Louisa escogieron dos porciones de pollo con salsa barbacoa. La chica guardó nuestra comida en una caja y pronto estuvo lista y calentita en nuestras manos.

Nuestro camino de regreso a casa fue bastante rápido. Ninguno quería comer comida fría.

Los pocillos de barbacoa estuvieron vacíos en unos minutos. Incluso yo unté con las papitas mientras Edward estaba distraído rellenando nuestros vasos de gaseosa. El pollo de Edward estaba picante. Probé un trozo y no me gustó. Había visto un documental sobre pollos fritos hace años y desde entonces nunca más pude comerlos. Pero lo acepté por su insistencia. Después él cogió una empanada de queso de mi caja y se la llevó a la boca sin que pudiese yo protestar por ello.

—¿Puedo poner un poco de kétchup en mi pollo, por favor? —preguntó Lou con fluidez.

En general, su forma de hablar era así de clara, a pesar de tener apenas tres años, podía unir frases largas sin complicarse tanto. No tartamudeaba con nada, no se le dificultaba pronunciar ninguna letra. A veces decía cosas incoherentes y mezcladas con su otro idioma, pero ella no se daba cuenta, aunque eso no alteraba en nada a la hora de entender lo que trataba de decir.

No pude evitar pensar en Bonnie y lo difícil que debía ser todo para ella.

¿Cómo lo hará para hablar con los demás niños?

¿Cómo lo hará Rosalie para enseñarle algunas palabras?

¿Irá a una escuela de extranjeros?

Todo eso daba vueltas en mi cabeza. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, muchas veces me la imaginé en medio de un montón de gente sin que ella pudiese comprenderles. O peor aún, perderse en el supermercado y que nadie supiera como ayudarla. A veces me dormía pensando en ello y despertaba en la madrugada con mucha angustia.

—Procura no manchar… espera un segundo, creo que ya es demasiado tarde. —escuché a Edward decir y sacudí la cabeza.

Louisa tenía una línea vertical de barbacoa en la blusa del colegio.

Soltó una risita.

—¡Ups!

Edward le ayudó a terminar su tarea de la escuela -pintar flores con los colores de la primavera- mientras metí a lavar su blusa manchada para que la usara mañana.

Tenía la puerta cerrada, y tuve que abrirla porque de pronto me sentí sofocada entre cuatro paredes. Podía escuchar a Edward y a Louisa hablando y riéndose en la habitación, sus voces cambiando a tonos más altos y lejanos. Cerré los ojos. Permití que el sonido de la lavadora me calmara, pero esta solo se sacudía tanto que parecía a punto de salir caminando por la habitación.

Presioné el botón de automático, me preparé un té de valeriana y me quedé mirando los crayones que caían de la mesita de centro encima de la alfombra.

—¿Te gusta el color rosa, Edward? —indagó ella concentrada en su dibujo.

—Es un lindo color. —mintió.

—¿Por qué no podemos pintar el árbol de rosa?

—Porque los árboles son verdes, pequeña.

—Pero yo quiero que sea rosa. —refunfuñó— ¿Por qué el cielo es azul y no rojo?

—¿Y por qué eres tan preguntona? —bromeó, pellizcándole la nariz.

Me sentí más tranquila después de tomarme el té, cuando la blusa ya estaba lavada y la tarea de Louisa fue guardada en su carpeta de la escuela. Se aseguró de que las esquinas de la hoja no se fueran a estropear cuando metiera la carpeta dentro de la mochila. Ella era demasiado minuciosa con sus cosas; pintar sin salirse de los espacios, guardar los cubos de letras ordenados de forma alfabética, asegurarse que los peluches estuvieran uno junto al otro y que estos además no estuvieran torcidos. Eran tantas cosas que iba notando de a poco, y ahora que las hacía me era completamente familiar.

A las nueve Edward se preparó para marcharse. Se acercó a mí muy serio, y sabía que era probable que dijese algo que no me agradaría.

—Me gustaría que habláramos sobre la conversación de hoy día, no ahora, por supuesto, pero… tratemos de no tomar decisiones apresuradas ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Cómo la de mandar la investigación a la mierda? —susurré.

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—Exacto.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

—Claro

—Te vi extraña hace un rato… ¿te molesta que venga a cenar con ustedes todos los días?

Jadee.

—No es eso.

—Si quieres decirme cualquier cosa…

—No es sobre es ti, es Bonnie. —admití. Hace mucho que no la nombraba en voz alta delante de Edward— Estaba pensando en ella y me sentí mal. Es todo.

Edward se quedó callado, mirando el suelo, mirándome a mí.

—¿Has sabido de ella?

—Rose no quiere contestar mis llamadas.

—Deberíamos intentarlo con sus padres ¿no crees?

—Supongo. —me encogí de hombros.

Se acercó a mí y depositó un beso prologando en mi mejilla.

—Hablaremos sobre eso también… ¿Tal vez el sábado?

No quería reconocer tan abiertamente el miedo que me aquejaba pensar que Rosalie hubiese olvidado nuestro trato, que la discusión por teléfono haya llegado al límite de decidir alejarnos para siempre de Bonnie. Olvidarse de Louisa, olvidar que alguna tuvo una niña diferente a su cuidado. No sabía lo que Rose pensaba o sentía, porque a pesar del tiempo que compartimos juntas, no era suficiente para que yo lo adivinara. Si no contestaba a propósito, si le dolía tanto como a nosotros todo lo que estaba pasando, no lo tenía claro.

—El sábado está bien.

Me regaló una cálida sonrisa, pasando sus dedos por mis brazos.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Le respondí con la misma sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y esperé a que se fuera. Miré por el rabillo del ojo el orificio de la puerta, sintiéndolo ahí todavía. Esperé, como si él fuera a tocar la puerta de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Una vez que se fue de verdad, suspiré y me aparté de mi lugar.

Recogí los crayones de colores del suelo, le hice a Louisa una trenza para que no se le enredara por la mañana y la llevé a su habitación. Me habló sobre lo linda que había quedado su trenza y que le gustaría usar las mismas que tenía Poly en el pelo. Tenía tanto pelo como yo que era casi imposible hacer un par de esas en tan poco tiempo, pero le prometí que lo haríamos algún día.

Estaba reflexionando sobre eso cuando una idea se instaló en mi cabeza. Ella se acomodó en sus mantas, metiendo a Poly y al señor cua-cua junto a ella.

—Oye, Lou.

—¿Uh?

Le quité los aretes con suavidad y los dejé sobre su mesita.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?

Su sorpresa por mi pregunta hizo que mis ojos picaran, porque de seguro eso era lo último que hubiese esperado por mi parte.

—¡Sí! —chilló y se levantó a toda velocidad, cayendo de rodillas al colchón.

Me reí por su torpeza y me la llevé, junto a sus acompañantes de camino a la habitación. Se acostó dónde usualmente duermo, y yo usé el lado que antes pertenecía a Edward. El señor cua-cua quedó a los pies de la cama mientras que Poly fue instalada a la orilla en donde estaba Louisa, cerca de la mesita de noche.

—Tu cuarto no tiene estrellas en el techo.

—No

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se ven mejor en el tuyo.

—A mí me gustan las estrellas… brillan mucho en la noche.

—Las estrellas son muy bonitas. —le dije, pasando la mano por su frente y apartándole las mechas rebeldes que siempre quedaban sueltas— Así de bonitas como tú.

Escuché su risa angelical. Peinó a Poly del mismo modo como lo estaba haciendo yo, y acomodó la espalda en mi pecho. La arropé con los brazos y me quedé quieta para no interrumpir su sueño. Por la posición en la que estábamos, no podía ver si ella estaba con los ojos cerrados o no.

—Bella. —murmuró con un soplido, olvidándose de la muñeca y llevando sus manos debajo de su mejilla— Tú también eres muy bonita.

* * *

 **¡Holaaa!** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No tengo mucho por decir. Lou cada vez se siente más en confianza con su nuevos padres, y su cambio de actitud ayuda mucho a que tanto Edward y Bella comiencen a entenderla.

Como bien ha dicho Bella, Edward no se va a dar por vencido en buscar la verdad, pero ellos no saben si eso vale la pena o no. Veremos qué pasa.

 **Gracias por leer como siempre les digo, por sus maravillosos comentarios y a todos los que se van uniendo capítulo a capítulo. ¡Ya llegamos a los 300 reviews! Millón de gracias!**

 **Que tengan una linda noche de sábado**

 **Besos!**


	13. Outtake - Nacimientos

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Outtake**

 **Nacimientos**

.

.

.

 _ **3 años antes…**_

 _ **Abril, 2013.**_

—Dile a tu madre que le envío mi felicitación.

Bella no pudo ocultar la sorpresa por las palabras de su padre, sobre todo por la sinceridad con que aquello había sonado. Una sonrisa cansada se asomó en el rincón de la pequeña vivienda de su madre, un edificio de diez pisos ubicado en el centro de Budapest.

—Se lo haré saber. —prometió contenta por su repentino cambio de actitud— ¿Tú estás bien?

De por sí ya era extraño que él la llamara al celular. Siempre era ella quien lo buscaba, desde que era una adolescente y sus padres decidieran divorciarse, Bella sintió una responsabilidad tremenda de nunca dejarlo a la deriva, pero Charlie era orgulloso. Sin embargo, habían pasado siete años desde entonces y ahora parecía querer salir adelante de verdad.

—Estoy bien. Más gordo y viejo, pero bien. —contestó. Ella negó con la cabeza— ¿Y tú estás bien? ¿La bebé sigue calentita en su lugar?

Bella miró su enorme barriga. Era tan grande y redonda que la ropa ya no le quedaba bien. Y estaba tan cansada. Se agotaba muy pronto, sus pies se hinchaban por las mañanas y levantarse de una silla era un verdadero suplicio. Incluso ahora, apoyada en la pared junto al balcón que daba a un precioso parque, seguía fatigada.

—Estoy… exhausta.

—¿Cuál era el nombre que Edward y tú escogieron para ella?

Puso una mano en la piel que sobresalía de su suéter, dándole una suave caricia.

—Bonnie.

Sonrió una vez más. Le encantaba ese nombre. Desde el momento en que lo leyó en una revista, sin saber su significado, se había enamorado completamente. No tenía un segundo nombre, sin embargo, solo Bonnie. Bonnie Cullen.

—Es un lindo nombre para una linda niña.

Estuvo de acuerdo. Imaginó el rostro rosado de su bebé en los brazos mientras la mecía para dormirla. Soñaba muy a menudo con el rostro de su hija, preguntándose cómo sería y a quién se parecería. La curiosidad a veces la volvía muy ansiosa, por eso prefería ignorar esos pensamientos de vez en cuando.

Miró por encima de su hombro a su madre llamándole para que se uniera a los demás.

—Lo lamento, papá, pero tengo que colgar.

—Está bien… salúdame a tu madre de nuevo y a su nuevo esposo. Imagino que su sortija es más bonita que la que compré yo hace veinticuatro años.

—Papá… —siseó.

—Era una broma, Bella. —soltó una risita.

—Te llamaré luego entonces. —prometió— Te quiero, papá.

—Y yo a ti, hija.

Tan pronto como colgó la llamada, Esme la arrastró del brazo para hacer el brindis.

Era la segunda vez en la vida que su madre se casaba por el civil, y primera vez que Bella participaba de ello. Se veía tan radiante y feliz en su traje blanco de encaje y los aretes simples que le acompañaban. Un brillante oro ceñido al dedo anular adornaba su mano izquierda.

Bella siempre tuvo la impresión que lo de ellos nunca funcionaría. Cinco meses después de conocerse, y dos años luego de que su madre se hubiese divorciado de Charlie, comenzó a convivir con su nuevo novio. Pensó que era apresurado, pero nunca se lo había mencionado. Y cuando le ofrecieron un trabajo temporal en la escuela pública de Budapest, Hungría, creyó que sería el fin de su relación. Sin embargo, Carlisle la sorprendió mudándose junto a ella unos meses más tarde.

Fue entonces cuando decidieron lo del matrimonio. Carlisle le hizo una llamada por Skype a Bella para pedirle la mano de su madre.

—Bella, aquí tienes jugo para que brindemos.

Carlisle dijo algunas palabras dulces a su nueva esposa y Edward se acercó con un brazo envolviendo el cuerpo prominente de su mujer, depositando un beso en su coronilla.

—¡Por los novios! —gritó el hijo menor de Carlisle, reventando un globo blanco con los dedos.

Las copas chocaron unas con otras, armándose un revuelo de risas y felicitaciones.

Tras unos minutos de diverso ajetreo, Bella se apartó del grupo y se sentó en el sofá a descansar un poco. Su madre se disculpó con los invitados un segundo y se sentó junto a su hija.

Extrañaba mucho la compañía de su madre. Desde una conversación por la mañana hasta los almuerzos de los domingos. A pesar de que sabía que esto era solo temporal, lamentaba que su trabajo haya salido justo cuando se quedó embarazada.

—Estoy tan contenta que Edward y tú hayan podido venir, Bella. —dijo, palmeando su rodilla con cariño.

—Tuviste suerte de que mi doctor me lo permitiera.

—Yo te veo bastante bien ¿sabes? Tal vez un poco cansada, pero yo estaba igual en tu estado.

Desde niña, cuando su padre quedó cesante, Esme era quien traía el dinero a casa cada tarde, así que sentía una gran admiración por ella. No importaba cuán difícil era el camino a seguir, ella seguía intentándolo.

—Antes que se me olvide, Charlie te envió felicitaciones por tu boda. Me llamó hace un rato, creo que estaba un poco melancólico.

Esme sonrió, apretando la mano sobre la de su hija.

—Ojalá hubiese podido venir.

—¿Lo invitaste?

—Claro.

—¿Invitaste a tu ex a tu segunda boda? —bromeó.

Esme rodó los ojos.

—Somos personas adultas y muy modernas. —le recordó. Sabía que, pasaran los años que pasaran, Esme siempre iba a tener un cariño especial por Charlie. Había sido su compañero de vida por mucho tiempo y el padre de su única hija— ¿Eso fue una patada?

Bella se mordió la lengua.

— _Sí…_ —exhaló.

—¿Estás segura que no son contracciones?

—No lo sé.

No era primera vez que le pasaba. Se sintió extraña al bajar del avión ayer, pero lo asoció al viaje y la falta de descanso de este.

Edward reemplazó a su madre mientras esta entretenía a sus invitados.

—¿Ya quieres salir de tu cascarón, Bonnie? —le habló él con dulzura, sobándole la parte baja de la barriga con las yemas de los dedos.

El dolor continuó durante la noche, pero era soportable. Se dio una ducha después de que los invitados se fueran y se acostó. Edward le siguió enseguida de que terminase de platicar con Carlisle.

—¿De verdad no prefieres que vayamos al hospital? —Edward le apartó el cabello de los hombros a su esposa y comenzó a masajear su cabeza hasta que los ojos de ella comenzaron a cerrarse— Al menos para salir de dudas.

—Estoy bien, y ese masaje también está _muy_ bien.

—Uh. —dudó.

—Ya me siento mejor ahora. De verdad.

Tenía un malestar en la espalda, pero porque la barriga le pesaba demasiado. Además, estaba en una hora de la noche donde el bebé se estiraba tanto que le dolían las costillas. Sin embargo, ahora se había colocado de tal manera dentro de ella que sentía una punzada en el bajo vientre.

Edward le dio el beso de las buenas noches. Arropó su cuerpo junto al suyo en la estrecha cama del dormitorio de huéspedes, sumidos por el aire frío que entraba por las orillas del mal arreglo de las ventanas. Ni Esme ni Carlisle se habían percatado de ello porque nadie ocupaba este espacio de la casa.

La mano de su esposo reposó sobre su abultado estómago, permitiendo un roce de dedos por encima de la tela del pijama para despertarla de su siesta. Un toque tras otro, palabras dulces, sonrisas y sosiego, que, sin saberlo ninguno, sería el último contacto que tendrían con su auténtica Bonnie.

.

.

* * *

Bella se despertó con la sensación de que le iba a explotar la vejiga. Algo dentro de ella se aguijoneó y tuvo que enderezarse para poder recobrar el aliento. Arrastró los pies en búsqueda de sus pantuflas, tomando una bocanada tras otra, hasta que dio con ellas.

Apoyó las manos sobre la colchoneta y tiró su cuerpo hacia arriba, justo al momento que un débil, pero a la vez notable movimiento del agua meciéndose dentro del vaso que ella misma dejó en la mesita de noche, hizo que se detuviera abruptamente.

Ella no vio venir lo que pasó a continuación.

De hecho, al principio no pudo entender por qué de pronto se sentía tan mareada, como si estuviera dentro de un bote en medio de una desgarradora tormenta. Como en la más patética película de terror, el suelo vibró bajo sus pies y la lámpara de la mesa azotó el suelo. No se movió. Se quedó quieta escuchando a las puertas de la vivienda abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, a su madre gritando que se levantaran de la cama, a los perros arañando las paredes.

Aún con todo eso, Bella no pudo reaccionar.

 _Se está acabando el mundo,_ pensó.

Y Edward seguía durmiendo. Cuando Bella le echó un vistazo, muerta de miedo, hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para alzar la voz en medio del caos.

—¡Edward… despierta! —gritó, sin lograr que despertase —¡Edward!

Su esposo abrió los ojos en medio del revuelo mientras los cuadros de pintura resbalaban por las paredes. Estas se venían una encima de la otra y Bella se preguntaba si cabía la posibilidad que todo se derrumbase sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Salgamos de aquí, rápido! —escuchó a su madre decir y acto seguido, alguien la levantó de la cama— Edward, cuidado con los vidrios. Carlisle está en la puerta… ¡Cuidado ahí!

Los platos comenzaron a caer de la vitrina como efecto dominó. La gente corrió por el pasillo del décimo piso, amontonándose en la escalera y gritándose unos a otros.

Aquello la desconcertó, y ante su desesperación, por fin comprendió lo que ocurría.

—Es un terremoto… —susurró— ¿Edward? —llamó, pero no estaba por ninguna parte—¡Edward!

—Aquí estoy, cariño, tranquila.

No había forma alguna de mantenerse en sus pies. Algunas otras cosas más pesadas se derrumbaron haciendo un estruendo en el suelo. A Bella le latió muy rápido el corazón y tuvo que taparse los oídos con las manos porque no le gustaba el ruido que esto profesaba, muy similar a la llegada de un tren.

Edward la envolvió con los brazos en la oscuridad de la sala para protegerla.

En algún momento el movimiento aplacó, y todos quedaron en completo silencio. El único bullicio que había eran los bocinazos de los coches aparcados en el estacionamiento y los alaridos de los animales corriendo despavoridos para refugiarse.

Bella le sostuvo la mano a Edward con tanta fuerza que este sintió que se iba a desvanecer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Rose? —la voz de la señora Hale se quebró. Ante la oscuridad y ante el repentino silencio post terremoto, una angustia le carcomió por el cuerpo porque nadie en la habitación daba señales de vida— ¿Rose, hija?

El señor Hale, con un garrote en los brazos, comenzó a empujar la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Rose, mientras su mujer seguía tocando y llamándola, negándose a creer que algo estuviera mal. Aún tenía polvo en la cabeza y el pasillo que los dirigía al baño estaba obstaculizado por una parte del techo que se había desprendido a causa de la sacudida.

Harry logró derribar la puerta, y cuando esto sucedió, escaló por el armario y tropezó en dirección al suelo.

—¡Harry, ten cuidado! —gritó su esposa desesperada, tomándose de las puertas desprendidas del armario para poder trepar también.

Mientras Harry se limpiaba las rodillas, divisó a Rose tendida en el rincón de la habitación, moviéndose débilmente para ponerse de pie. Cuando llegó hasta ella tenía un corte en la cabeza y las manos firmes sobre su vientre. Ella se quejó y lloró, bañada en una polvareda de arcilla.

—¡Mujer, date prisa! Tenemos que llevarla al hospital.

De ningún modo Harry y su mujer podían sacar el armario por su cuenta, así que, con ayuda de algunos vecinos que se acercaron al ver el derrumbe de la casa, sacaron a la familia por la ventana. Todo se les iba a venir encima si no se daban prisa, las paredes crujieron y el techo siguió cayendo a pesar de que el movimiento telúrico se había detenido. La señora Hale no midió la gravedad de lo que acababa de ocurrir hasta que vio su casa desde lejos.

Alguien se ofreció para llevarlos al hospital, ya que Rose seguía herida. Todavía podía sostenerse por sí sola, así que caminó con lentitud dentro del auto de su vecino, seguido de su madre y su padre, rumbo al hospital.

.

.

* * *

Bella inhaló por la nariz y luego mordió la almohada del sofá con los dientes antes de exhalar por la boca.

Esme reunió algunas de sus pertenencias y un pijama maternal que guardaba celosamente en su armario, el mismo pijama maternal que usó el día que Bella nació. Metió todo dentro de un bolso; crema, toallas higiénicas, un par de pantuflas y todo lo necesario para un parto, mientras Edward intentaba sin mucho éxito abrigar a su quejosa esposa.

Llevaba alrededor de una hora sufriendo por las contracciones y eso se le hacía muy familiar, como cuando los cólicos menstruales no la dejaban dormir por la noche. La diferencia era que este cólico menstrual era tres veces más intenso. No sabía bien dónde empezaba y dónde terminaba.

—Tranquila, querida, creo que ya es hora.

El dolor paró, pero aún si estaba tranquila, el bebé empezó a moverse muy deprisa en su vientre. Sabía que en cualquier momento ese dolor regresaría e intentaba prepararse, pero tan pronto como volvía, un fuerte calambre continuaba noqueándola.

Bella cerró la boca así sufriese en silencio. Aún tenía diez pisos que bajar y no le agradaba la idea de llamar la atención de todo el mundo. Mientras movía un pie tras otro, recordó que todas las pertenencias de su bebé se encontraban en su casa de Jacksonville.

Por meses se había imaginado este momento, pero no se le parecía ni de cerca. En momentos tuvo que detenerse y agacharse, porque entonces no soportaba los calambres.

Su tortura amortiguó desde el estacionamiento al asiento trasero del auto. Cuando se hubo acomodado, enterró las uñas en el respaldo, soltando un chillido de sus labios. Podía sentir la fuerza del bebé moviéndose en su interior, no como normalmente hacía, sino que esta vez parecía capaz de empujar con las manos la puerta que lo sacaría de su refugio.

—¿Niña, tuviste rotura de bolsa? —preguntó la señora que los acompañó junto al conserje.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, más o menos comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

—No… no lo sé. Tal vez al ducharme…

Esme miró de reojo a su hija y supo de inmediato que no alcanzarían a llegar hasta el hospital tan pronto. Si no hacían algo rápido, ni aunque el hospital les quedara a dos cuadras, lograrían impedir que la niña naciera.

—Mi hija va a tener a su bebé… —dijo angustiada.

Edward se quedó como una estatua junto a Bella en el auto, pálido como un fantasma.

—Pero… el hospital está aquí cerca.

—No hay tiempo, Edward.

Estaba casi tan petrificado como Carlisle, pero se armó de valor para tomar la situación lo mejor posible. La que estaba pariendo y gritando era su mujer, y él debía estar a la altura.

Ella sollozaba y sollozaba en su sitio.

—Edward, tengo miedo… por favor, no me dejes sola.

Dejó que Bella apretase su mano con los dedos. Si ella quería romperle los huesos, entonces que lo hiciera.

—Estaré junto a ti en todo momento, cariño.

Probaron a que pariera sentada, si la movían, era probable que el bebé saliera de todos modos y ninguno estuviera para evitar que cayese al suelo. Nadie sabía si esa era la mejor posición, porque eran ignorante en el tema. De hecho, era primera vez que atendían un parto en el estacionamiento.

La vecina de Esme, Katia, echó un vistazo hacia abajo.

—Ahora más que nunca tienes que ser muy valiente, muchacha. Haz un esfuerzo y puja para que ese bebé pueda salir. ¿Lo oyes? Santo Dios, que todo salga bien…

Ella asintió sin entender nada, propinando un rugido por el pujo que acabó soltando. La mano de Edward fue la más perjudicada por ello.

—Otra vez.

Pujó. Era una sensación muy extraña, igual a cuando no tenía tanta panza y Bonnie se movía para todos lados. Percibía una leve cosquilla en su interior. Esta vez era distinto, porque entonces podía sentir algo grande abriéndose paso a través de ella. No había anestesia de por medio ni profesionales que conocían su trabajo.

Era tanto el dolor que sentía que llegó un momento donde ya no notaba nada. Alguien podía haber estado cortándole la piel a tiras con un cuchillo y ella no se hubiese percatado tampoco.

Dejó de escuchar sus propios gritos, su mente y su alma flotando sobre una nube imaginaria. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando una voz familiar volvió a repetirle que pujara.

Entonces lo hizo.

El aire caliente subió por sus mejillas y soltó un alarido de su boca que la dejó sin aire en sus pulmones.

Pensó en todo lo que hicieron para llegar hasta aquí. Pensó en lo extraña que se sentía y que nunca se lo dijo a nadie. Los dolores soportables que comenzaron a subir de intensidad, las ganas de orinar y las punzadas que sufría cada noche.

Ya estaba casi, lo sabía. Volvió a pujar. Repetía esa palabra en su cabeza. _Pujar, pujar, pujar._

Tuvo que haber pasado algún tiempo, no lo recuerda, pero sin ser demasiado consciente, el bebé ya había salido de su interior.

Esme estuvo allí para recibir a aquel bultito rosado. Cuando esta la sacudió en los brazos, la bebé encogió los dedos de sus manos y soltó su primer grito desgarrador.

Bella, aturdida como estaba, reaccionó al grito de tal manera que estiró los brazos sin saber bien a dónde los dirigía.

Esme no se detuvo a observar con tanto cuidado a su nieta para ponerla en el pecho de su madre. Al sentir su calor y la voz de Bella, la pequeña dejó de llorar. Edward percibió en ese instante las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero estaba tan sumido viendo ese pequeño ser que no se permitió borrar ese momento.

La pequeña Bonnie estaba aquí y nada más importaba.

Katia se acercó a la puerta trasera del auto y arropó a la bebé, aún unida a Bella con el cordón umbilical, con una manta roja sobre su cuerpo.

—Gracias —dijo él emocionado.

Katia encogió los hombros.

—Felicidades por esa hermosa criatura.

Bella posó los labios en la cabeza de su bebé ahora sumida en la tranquilidad de sus brazos, sabiendo que ella podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, porque estaba recostada sobre este.

—¿Puedes ver su cara? —preguntó ella, ya que la posición en la que se encontraba no le permitía verla tanto como quisiera— ¿Es como la imaginaste?

Edward tomó un dedo en miniatura del puño de Bonnie, quien terminó abriendo la mano como si fuese a agarrar algo con fuerza.

—Es mejor de lo que me pude imaginar—contestó con una boba sonrisa— Es perfecta.

.

* * *

Desde el edificio hasta el hospital había una distancia de dos cuadras. Bella aferró al bebé en sus brazos en la camilla mientras la ingresaban al recinto. Había un desorden extenuante, no solo porque no hubiese luz, sino por la cantidad de personas malheridas que comenzaron a entrar como hormigas y a poner en aprietos a las pobres enfermeras.

Unos pocos focos de luz iluminaban los pasillos.

La enfermera de turno se acercó a ella a mitad de camino.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Isabella Cullen. —contestó Carlisle.

—Señora Cullen, ahora la estoy trasladando a la sala de operaciones porque aún no ha cortado el cordón umbilical. Haremos todo lo posible para que esto no tarde demasiado. Estamos un poco desorganizados como personal por lo que acaba de ocurrir, por ello intentaremos corresponder a sus necesidades lo mejor que se pueda. Por reglas del hospital, debe separarse de su bebé por unos minutos para que ambas sean revisadas.

Su madre era la encargada de traducir todo.

—¿Puedo dormir con ella esta noche? —miró a Esme.

—Por supuesto, esta noche lo mejor es que los recién nacidos permanezcan con sus madres.

Su camilla fue empujada hacia la sala de operaciones y tuvo que despedirse de Edward y los demás en la entrada.

—Uff, qué manera de venir al mundo es esa ¿eh? —bromeó el partero, con una enorme mascarilla que le cubría la mitad de la cara. No dejó de hablarle ni cuando el cordón umbilical fue cortado del todo— Ha sido una noche agitada. Permítame un minuto, señora Cullen.

Tal como la otra enfermera había dicho, una mujer vino y tomó a su hija en brazos. Aquel contacto desconocido que Bonnie percibió la descolocó, porque empezó a llorar enseguida.

—Cariño, ya vendrás con mamá de nuevo. —murmuró la mujer.

Escuchó su llanto a la distancia, desapareciendo por las puertas dobles que dividían la sala. El doctor regresó y siguió charlando con ella, pero Bella solo podía mirar la puerta vacía, deseando que alguien pudiese devolverle a su hija de nuevo.

.

.

.

* * *

Rose suspiró contra el cabello negro de su bebé, lágrimas de emoción derramándose de sus ojos.

Le hubiese gustado tanto haber traído a su hija al mundo en otras circunstancias; con un papá presente, un futuro asegurado. Nada de eso tenía para ella.

Lo único que podía ofrecerle a Louisa era un inmenso amor por su parte.

—Vamos a ser muy felices las dos, Loui. Te lo prometo.

La niña suspiró, con los ojos muy abiertos. Le habló mientras todavía nadie venía para llevársela. Louisa observó a su madre con mucha atención, y Rose quería creer que ella de verdad entendía lo que le decía.

Tras unos momentos de madre e hija, la enfermera llegó y la sacó de sus brazos.

—¿Cuándo la traerán de nuevo?

—No tardaremos nada. Cuando esté instalada en la habitación de recuperación se la llevaré personalmente.

La poca luz que había en el hospital no le permitía ver con precisión el rostro de su niña. Su madre salió un momento para avisarle a su padre que todo estaba bien con la bebé, y ahora se sentía tan vacía cuando vio a su hija alejarse.

Sabía que, aunque fuera un momento, se le haría muy eterno el reencuentro.

.

.

* * *

La manta roja de Bonnie fue olvidada sobre alguna silla cercana tan pronto como la bebé estuvo limpia y revisada. Una segunda enfermera vino y anotó los nombres en las pulseras de los recién nacidos que allí habían, así que antes de poder preverlo, dos de las cintas volaron al suelo.

—Tranquila, yo los busco. Asegúrate de poner esas cintas en sus muñecas ahora ya, se supone que tendrían que haber estado listas desde el minuto uno.

La primera enfermera recogió las pulseras con la linterna de su celular. Supuso que la chica todavía se encontraba nerviosa por el terremoto y se le había olvidado ese detalle. Recogió las pulseras y las dejó sobre la mesita, antes de escuchar las quejas de la jefa de turno por la demora de las demás internas.

La mujer tropezó por el llamado de atención, corriendo hasta las cunas y poniendo la cinta rosa con el apellido Cullen en la muñeca de una, y la cinta con el apellido Hale en la otra.

—¿Ya están listas? —preguntó otra interna entrando agitada por la reprimenda y arreglándose la mascarilla.

—Sí, vamos, llévatelas ya.

Cuando las cunas desaparecieron de su vista la mujer soltó un suspiro. Tenía un peso menos de encima. Los otros bebés estaban instalados en las habitaciones y no había más mujeres de parto. Agradeció el descanso. Como no había mucho que hacer por la madrugada, se aproximó al vestidor y comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa de hospital.

Necesitaba quitarse el olor a antiséptico y dormir un poco.

Sin embargo, bastaron esos segundos para que se detuviera frente al espejo y meditara sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Líneas profundas se formaron alrededor de su cara. Arrugas por la edad, tal vez por el cansancio.

Pensó en el bebé de la cuna izquierda, la que había puesto la pulsera Cullen en su muñeca.

.

.

.

Pero no recordaba sí esa era en realidad la correcta.

* * *

 **Aquí estoy! Esta semana tardé un poco más en actualizar, no les prometo que pueda subir pronto, pero tampoco les prometo subir tan tarde. Según como vaya mi inspiración y si mi hija me deja, tal vez termino el capi luego :D**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me comenten qué les pareció ;)**

 **Aclarar que todo es ficción y no ocurrió dicho terremoto, o quizá sí, no sé, pero todo lo que ocurrió en el capítulo no es real, para que luego no me digan nada.**

 **Otra cosa, en el capi anterior me confundí y puse que el doctor fue partero de Bella, cuando en verdad fue de Rosalie. Me traspapelé pero ya lo arreglé. Lo pueden revisar al inicio del capítulo 11.**

 **Les deseo un bello fin de semana a todas. Gracias por el apoyo a la historia en cada actualización.**

 **Hasta pronto!**


	14. Capítulo 12: Todos los días

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Hice un esfuerzo ciclópeo para poder levantarme de la cama. Até mis zapatillas de deporte, a pesar de que no pensaba hacer ningún ejercicio esta mañana, y me paré frente al calendario adherido al armario. Estábamos en la segunda semana de junio. Louisa ya llevaba un mes y tres semanas viviendo conmigo, y me sorprendí que no se trataran de más.

Aún si estaba en pleno proceso de adaptación, y que las cosas no estaban tan difíciles como antes, ella seguía probando nuestra suerte. Como por ejemplo su enorme capacidad para meterse en cada problema. En la situación que fuera, Louisa siempre iba a estar metida entre medio. No solo porque le encantaba bañarse en lodo en algún escondite propio, sino por caerse, herirse las rodillas y chocar con las paredes cuando venía corriendo a toda velocidad. Discutir con sus compañeras, gastarle bromas escondiendo sus mochilas. Edward y yo hablábamos mucho con ella, pero a veces era imposible que lo entendiera.

Esme decía que la dejáramos ser, que era parte de su niñez y carácter. Entonces comenzaba a contar anécdotas sobre lo extrovertida que era yo de pequeña.

—Bella, tengo hambre.

La vi desde la distancia que separaba mi habitación de la suya. Sus dedos rasparon la pintura de la pared y se le había soltado la liga de la trenza del pelo, así que el cabello lo tenía todo revuelto como un remolino.

—Dame un minuto, pequeña ¿sí?

Busqué la maleta guardada al final junto a los zapatos, mientras ella protestaba por mi desinterés.

—Eso es mucho tiempo. —jadeó, de mal humor— Quiero comer szalonna y tomate con queso.

Me detuve, la maleta quedó entre la pila de pantalones y mi cadera.

—¿Szalo qué?

—Szalonna —respondió, alzando los brazos y saliendo de su escondite. Traía los calcetines cambiados, uno naranja y otro rojo, además de una parte del pantalón que lo llevaba sobre su rodilla—, como lo cocinaba la abuela.

Fue martirio tener que recordar una palabra así cuando, además, se me partía la cabeza a pedazos, pero no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo antes de recordar los desayunos que mamá y Carlisle se gastaban a las seis de la mañana cada día en Hungría.

Szalonna, igual a _panceta._

Eché una ojeada la hora en mi celular; 6:13 de la mañana.

—Es tan temprano, Lou.

—Por favor…

—¿No prefieres comer mejor cereal?

—No

Me rasqué la nuca.

—Ni siquiera sé si queda panceta en la nevera.

Usó el inconfundible truco de poner cara de borrego abandonado y no tuvo reparos en asomar un leve, pero adecuado puchero-consigue-cosas.

Fingí que no la estaba viendo y retrocedí en mis pasos hasta caer sobre la cama, cubriéndome la cara con las manos y aparentando llorar por su mal comportamiento. Noté en el espacio de mis dedos su expresión de auténtica preocupación. Le echó un vistazo a Poly, susurrando, antes de inclinarse cerca de mí y buscar la evidencia de mis lágrimas.

—Bella… —murmuró, entre alarmada y enojada. Metió un dedo pequeño en mi cara, luchando para quitarme el peso de encima, pero entonces me aparté de ella. La escuché gruñir. Y antes de darme cuenta, la tenía sentada en mi regazo— ¡Te estás riendo!

Me reí por su observación y me sorprendí a mí misma subiendo de volumen. ¿Hace cuánto que no reía de verdad? No solo elevar las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa que no llega a tus ojos. Reír con ganas, reír por reír. Louisa me siguió la corriente hasta que ya no entendía por qué no paraba.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó.

La entendía. No estaba acostumbrada a escucharme esa carcajada tan cantarina y especial que siempre tuve de niña, la que se escuchaba a cuatro cuadras de distancia. Olvidé por completo que me dolía la cabeza ¿Por qué era que me estaba riendo?

—No lo sé. —admití.

Parpadeó, más confundida aún. Notó la maleta sobre la cama, abierta y vacía.

—¿Qué es eso?

Me senté con ella todavía en el regazo.

—Ah, esto es para meter ropa y otras cosas, cuando quieres salir a algún lado.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Sí

—¿Y me vas a dejar aquí?

Comencé a sacar algunas prendas del armario, depositándola sobre la cama.

—Irás conmigo.

—¿De verdad? —se emocionó.

Ella me ayudó a meter la ropa dentro de la maleta, incluso prendas que opté por no llevar. Cuando las sacaba de su interior, ella volvía a guardarlas dentro.

—Vamos a ir a un pueblecito cercano a Jacksonville, que de seguro te encantará.

No protestó por querer más información, y olvidó por completo sus ganas de desayunar panceta. No guardé demasiada ropa porque solo nos íbamos por el fin de semana. Cuando le dije que buscara su maleta y eligiera alguna ropa, disparó hacia su habitación como una gacela. No debí usar esa frase por mi parte, porque Louisa no sabía qué prendas elegir y las quería llevar todas.

Era aún muy temprano por la mañana, pero deseaba que pudiésemos salir dentro de poco para desayunar con Charlie. Yo sabía que él era bueno madrugando y quería sorprenderlo. Cuando él se divorció de mi madre, decidió dejar la ciudad e irse de forma definitiva a Fruit Cove, un pueblito ubicado en el condado de San Juan, a 40 minutos de Jacksonville. Allí ejerció lo que más sabía hacer desde su juventud, tallar madera.

Tenía un taller de tallado en la cochera de su pequeña casa.

Después de tomar la decisión de que yo metería sus cosas en la maleta, la bañe y mientras se le secaba el pelo, preparé leche en su vaso de plástico y fue mi turno para darme una ducha.

Cuando uno tiene niños las duchas se vuelven trámites rápidos que ni recuerdas que suceden. Al final del día no sabes si te bañaste por la mañana, porque en verdad no recuerdas haberte metido a la ducha. Así que eso fue lo que sucedió. Saber que Louisa estaba sola al alcance de todas las cosas peligrosas de la casa, lograba que el champú hiciera un efecto más rápido en mi cabeza.

Recibí un mensaje de Jasper al celular tan pronto como salí, el cual adjuntaba el link de una página web y un mensaje corto al final que decía: _Léelo cuando puedas._

Edward llegó a casa a las siete, cuando todavía no me quitaba la toalla de cuerpo y no tuviese tiempo para revisar el mensaje. Traía una bolsa con galletas y jugos, la que depositó encima de la mesita. Me acerqué y revisé, tocando una caja de bombones en su interior.

—Traje los que siempre compras para el viaje, imaginé que te gustaría seguir con la tradición.

No era tanto así como una tradición, los compraba porque me mareaba mucho en el viaje y debía comer uno o dos chocolates para no desmayarme.

Aferré la mano alrededor de los bombones.

—Gracias, Edward. Olvidé comprarlos.

—¡Edward, vendrás con nosotras! —chilló Louisa, tirándose a sus brazos.

Él la alzó justo a tiempo.

—Yo no iré, pequeña, vine porque traje tus galletas favoritas para el camino.

—¿Cómo sabes cuál es mi galleta favorita?

—Porque yo sé muchas cosas ¿te acuerdas que lo mencioné? Otra de ellas es tu galleta favorita. —ella dudó un segundo— Oblea rellena con crema de maní.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—¡Sí! —se bajó de sus brazos y corrió la poca distancia que nos separaba, curvando la mano sobre su boca y susurrar—: ¿Edward lee mentes?

Me reí.

—A veces. —le respondí del mismo modo.

Le echó un vistazo, entre admirada y cohibida, y salió andando en un trote para buscar a Poly.

Lo vi sacar algunos billetes de su billetera, tendiéndolo en mi dirección. Me negué, pero insistió.

—No te estoy dando mi sueldo, Bella, esto es para que puedan salir y pasarlo bien con Charlie. Sé que tienes dinero, pero, un poco más no está de más.

Tenía su mano estirada y lo recibí porque sabía que iba a seguir insistiendo.

No es que necesitáramos mucho dinero para ir a Fruit Cove, de hecho, bastaba con que el tanque estuviese lleno, porque mi padre tenía todo lo necesario para pasar unos días. Sin embargo, pretendía ocupar los 70 dólares anónimos de mi cuenta, ya que llevaban varias semanas allí sin ser tocadas.

Guardé los billetes dentro de mi mano y noté su inspección por mi atuendo.

—Mi cara está más arriba. —le recordé.

Me miró devuelta, sabiendo que lo atrapé fisgoneando.

—No estaba viendo nada, solo me pregunté cómo era que no sentías frío con esa diminuta toalla.

Rodé los ojos, haciendo caso omiso al calor en mis mejillas.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir.

—Pues, aquí me tienes.

Hubo silencio más del que debería. No creí que fuéramos a percibir tanta incomodidad de nuevo, ya que eso estaba superado, pero tal vez se debiese a que me encontraba en una toalla de baño y Edward no pudiera apartar los ojos de mis piernas.

 _Bueno_ -dije- _que vea lo que quiera._

—Tengo que vestirme.

Asintió.

—Salúdame a tu padre ¿sí?

—Lo haré. —cuando se aproximó, no capté _tanta_ cercanía hasta que sus manos agarraron mi cintura y se acercara a depositar un beso en mi mejilla—¡Loui-sa…! —tartamudee— ven a despedirte de Edward, cariño.

Sus pequeños pies corrieron a toda velocidad por el pasillo, se dejó abrazar por Edward otra vez, cada día más acostumbrada a su presencia.

—¿Llevarás a Poly y al señor cua-cua contigo? —inquirió con dulzura, presionando el pulgar en su barbilla.

—No

—¿No? —frunció el ceño, y yo también.

Se soltó de él y volvió a correr, como siempre, de regreso a su habitación. Intercambiamos una mirada de desconcierto, sin comprender su repentino cambio de actitud. Antes de que pudiésemos siquiera mencionarlo, Louisa volvió con el señor cua-cua en los brazos.

Extendió el peluche en dirección a Edward.

—Puedes quedarte con el señor cua-cua mientras regresamos, así no te sentirás tan solito. —apretó sin querer la panza de este y empezó a cantar. Edward sonrió y recibió al peluche en sus manos— Tienes que prometer que lo cuidarás y que dormirás con él y no lo dejarás abandonado.

Me seguía causando una sensación extraña en el estómago cada vez que Louisa recalcaba que no le gustaba que sus peluches se sintieran abandonados.

Edward se acercó y besó la coronilla de su niña, quien sonrió feliz de que él lo aceptara.

—Te lo prometo, pequeña, el señor cuacua y yo pasaremos un fin de semana muy divertido.

Estuvo satisfecha por su promesa. Se despidió de su peluche en la distancia de la puerta principal, sacudiendo la mano. Edward metió el peluche dentro de su brazo, dejando la cabeza afuera para que Lou viera que él veía el camino al que se dirigían. Me mordí el labio muy fuerte y lo detuve, sin llegar a salir a la calle porque seguía semi desnuda.

—Edward.

Dio media vuelta, y me quise reír del retrato que tenía en mi visión de él y el peluche amarillo. Se me trabaron las palabras y no supe expresarme con tanta ligereza como quería que sonara.

—Me hubiese gustado que este viaje… haya sido contigo.

Me sorprendí que eso sonase con tanta franqueza, en mi cabeza no sonaba tan así. Edward se quedó en el lugar de siempre, confundido, un poco esperanzado y embobado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Pensó algo en silencio, asomándosele una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca.

No debió hacerlo, pensé, todo menos eso.

—A mí también, Bella. —respondió, no tan convencido de reanudar su camino lejos de mí.

—¡Adiós, señor cua-cua, hasta pronto! —exclamó Louisa.

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotras, sosteniendo mi corazón en la mano, como lo he estado llevando desde hace días.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El camino que dividía la carretera y la entrada principal a Fruit Cove, era muy pedregosa. Todo era campo y casas pequeñas ubicadas a una distancia generosa de la otra. Me podía imaginar transitando este lugar sin ayuda de un vehículo. Como era un pueblo pequeño, tuve acceso a una gasolinera muy pronto, y llevé a Louisa al baño antes de que se hiciera pis en el pantalón. Sequé sus manos con una toalla de papel y salimos al exterior, deteniéndonos un momento en la vitrina de comestibles. Ella, por supuesto, empezó a pedir algo para comer.

—Te comiste _todas_ las galletas que te compró, Edward, y cuando digo todas, es que ni siquiera dejaste las migajas.

—¡Por fa!

—Poly se quedó sola en el auto.

Ya sabía cómo conseguir que se olvidara de algo tan pronto.

Emprendimos nuevamente nuestro rumbo, levantando un manto de polvo a pesar de que intenté reducir la velocidad. La casa de mi padre quedaba cerca del lago, a cinco minutos aproximadamente. Era la avenida más concurrida y con más casas cercanas la una a la otra de toda Fruit Cove. Y lo difícil era que todas eran similares en tamaño y color. Sabía que la de papá estaba en el centro, y que se distinguía por el taller de tallado, el cual se encontraba abierto. Aparqué sobre su césped descuidado y apagué el motor del auto.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—Sí

Louisa contempló la casa de madera y el taller con curiosidad. Lo primero que hizo al bajarse, fue revisar si había algún bicho en el suelo que pudiese rescatar. Le había dado con "rescatar" bichos porque según ella muchos se encontraban perdidos en el césped y con hambre. Solo deseaba que no se encontrase con una araña o algún perro, porque entonces no sabría cómo decirle que no podíamos llevarlo devuelta a casa. La arrastré conmigo a regañadientes para que subiera la escalinata y no se resbalara por la humedad, y antes de que tuviese opción de tocar el timbre, el rostro de una mujer desconocida se asomó en la ventana junto a la puerta.

Primero dudé si se trataba de la casa, pero luego recordé el taller.

La puerta se abrió y la misma mujer de la ventana, me indicó con el dedo.

—No me digas nada… ¿Eres la hija de Charlie, verdad?

Desconcertada, asentí dos veces.

—Soy Bella.

Me tomó por sorpresa de la mano, sacudiéndola arriba y abajo.

—Mi nombre es Reneé. —dijo con rapidez, mirando hacia abajo— Y esta bebé debe ser tu hija Louisa. —la nombrada se escondió detrás de mí, cohibida de pronto por la mirada de ella— Tu padre está preparando el desayuno. Adelante, por favor…

La casa no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine, hace más de un año. Los muebles y los sofás seguían siendo los mismos, la pintura descascarada de la pared que dirigían al baño seguía intacta. Lo único distinto era la mesa y algunos adornos más… femeninos.

Mi padre apareció tarareando una canción y con un plato de huevos revueltos. ¿Papá tarareando una canción? Se detuvo de golpe cuando me vio, y el plato casi se le cae sobre la ropa. Noté entonces, que tenía el brazo derecho vendado.

—¡Bella!

Sentí unas ganas inmensas de llorar al escuchar su voz. A pesar de que habíamos hablado en las últimas semanas y que me visitara cuando más lo necesité, escuchar su voz a esta distancia era diferente. Además, con la venda en el brazo parecía tan indefenso. Lo arropé en un abrazo apretado, no dejándolo hablar ni acercarse. Parecía una niña pequeña que acababa de encontrar a su padre después de haberse perdido en el supermercado. Charlie me envolvió con su brazo bueno de regreso, riéndose por mi agitada reacción.

—Papá ¿qué diablos te pasó?

Lo que obtuve de inmediato fue su mirada de advertencia ante mi mala palabra. Le echó un vistazo a su brazo y jadeó.

—Quise montar un caballo y terminé rodando en el suelo. No es nada grave, está sanando bastante bien.

Fue mi turno para regalarle una mirada de advertencia, que se me daba muy bien.

—¿Y qué haces tú montando un caballo?

—Fue culpa mía. —interrumpió Reneé.

Todavía estaba confundida por su presencia, aunque comenzaba a sospechar qué papel cumplía acá.

—El hijo de Reneé tiene un caballo y pensamos que podría agradarle… ya ves que no. —bromeó, haciendo un chasquido con la lengua y notando a Louisa— Pero dejemos de hablar sobre mí y déjame saludar a mi linda nieta. —pensé que ella podría cohibirse de igual forma que hizo con Reneé, pero me sorprendí al ver que respondía al abrazo de Charlie como si lo conociese de toda la vida. Imaginé que lo recordaba un poco, después de todo, no había pasado mucho tiempo— ¡Qué grande que estás! ¿Qué te da de comer tu madre?

Le eché un vistazo a ella, ya que nunca se refería a mí como su madre. No dijo nada, sin embargo, solo se miró los dedos de las manos.

Reneé tomó desayuno con nosotros, y me contó sobre su vida en Fruit Cove desde que tenía quince años. Tiene dos hijos mayores con familia y un hijo menor universitario. Trabajó para la vecina de mi padre, que es como se conocieron. Ninguno mencionó nada romántico ni se miraron de ninguna manera. Estaba esperando que lo hicieran, por mucho que ya lo supiera.

Mientras papá le servía un trozo de tarta de fresa al plato de Louisa, recibí un nuevo mensaje de Jasper.

 _¿Lo leíste?_

Pensé que "Léelo cuando puedas" era justamente eso, leerlo cuando yo pudiera.

Respondí un mensaje corto.

 _No aún. ¿Qué es?_

 _._

 _Averígualo por ti misma._ Contestó.

Jasper era primo hermano de Edward, y ambos vivían juntos. Después de nuestra separación poco hablábamos entre los dos, así que me sorprendió que me enviara un mensaje esta mañana.

Louisa estaba fascinada con Charlie. Después de desayunar ambos salieron hacia el taller de tallado cuando me dispuse a dejar nuestro equipaje en la habitación de huéspedes. Le mostró sus trabajos y herramientas con las que trabajaba, sin permitir que tocase ninguna para evitar accidentes.

En algún momento Louisa llegó corriendo al segundo piso, sosteniendo un cuadro de madera con la cara de una caricatura.

—¡Mira qué bonito regalo, Bella! —exclamó, poniendo el cuadro en mi regazo. El rostro de la caricatura se me hacía muy familiar. Sonreí, porque mi padre todavía recordaba mi obsesión por "La pequeña Lulú" y solía vestirme como ella todo el tiempo. La primera vez que talló algo para mí, fue sobre ello. También tenía el mismo cuadro con la cara de Lulú en el centro— Charlie dice que yo soy tu pequeña Lulú.

Lulú, pensé, _Lou-Lou._

Todavía estaba observándome cuando quité la vista del cuadro, sumida en los recuerdos. Louisa parpadeó, apoyando las manos sobre su rostro.

—¿Te gustaría ser mi pequeña Lulú? —solté sin más

Pasó los dedos por encima de la madera tallada, decidiendo sobre mi pregunta. En vez de contestar, me di cuenta que su ceño se había fruncido más de lo habitual, de modo que no me sorprendió que respondiera a mi pregunta, con otra pregunta.

—¿Bella?

—Dime

—¿Tú me quieres?

Se me formó un nudo en el estómago, un nudo que comenzó a subir por mi garganta. Louisa hacía cosas y decía cosas con tanta seguridad que te dejaban cayendo de la silla. Pero su pregunta no debería sorprenderme, ni complicarme. Palmotee el lado vacío de la cama, esperando que se subiera y se sentara. La ayudé cuando vi que se complicaba en lograr su objetivo, pero finalmente llegó hasta mí con su sonrisa que dulcificaba cualquier circunstancia. Sus pies se balancearon en el aire, y sus delgados brazos descansaron sobre sus piernas.

—¿Sabes lo que decía mi mamá cuando yo era pequeña? Ella me decía que las personas tenemos que demostrarle todos los días a nuestra familia que los queremos mucho, no importa cuántas veces. No siempre dando regalos, sino que, cuidando, protegiendo y conversando con esa persona. Así como tú y yo.

—¿Tú mamá lo hacía? ¿Así como yo a Poly?

—Todos los días.

—Yo quiero mucho a Poly.

—Lo sé. —sonrió, enseñando su dentadura por completo, pequeños dientes asomándose en una pequeña boca. La tiré hacia mí y la besé en la cabeza— Te quiero, Lou. Todos los días.

—¿Y Edward?

—Él también te quiere mucho.

—No, tú a Edward.

—¿Si quiero a Edward?

—Ajá.

Suspiré, y repetí de nuevo:

—Todos los días.

.

.

.

* * *

Charlie llevó a Louisa al parque, así que aproveché ese tiempo a solas para caminar hasta el lago. Tomé el mismo camino que Edward y yo hacíamos cuando veníamos de visita. Estábamos horas en el lago hasta que la brisa nos congelaba la barbilla y debíamos regresar.

Fue raro volver al mismo lugar, pero ahora sola. Solo el canto de los pájaros y el sonido de mis pies en el camino de tierra me recordaban que estaba aquí y no en Jacksonville. Los habitantes de Fruit Cove casi no transitaban por aquí, porque ya era parte de su vida. Conocían el lago tanto como yo conocía mi casa, así que no era un destino de turismo que hiciesen cada fin de semana. Ellos preferían salir fuera del pueblo, a la ciudad, a la playa. Nunca el lago, nunca pararse frente al puente más viejo que pudieses pensar, nunca los mensajes de parejas enamoradas marcadas en la acera o troncos de los árboles.

Me apoyé en la baranda, justo frente al orificio donde saltaban los peces, y saqué el celular. Todavía tenía que ver el mensaje de Jasper.

Había todo tipo de información que no comprendí del todo en una primera leída, después, cuando caminé hasta un banquillo, entendí que se trataba de la clínica psicológica donde trabajaba Jasper.

Me aparté la mecha de pelo que cubría mi rostro.

Fue imposible no recordar las sesiones arduas de cada semana, hace dos años, recordar las veces que lloré en su consulta por mi desgracia y recordar, por supuesto, cuando decidí no ir nunca más. Jasper no solo era primo de Edward, sino que también fue mi terapeuta. Lo fue por un periodo largo, entre sesión y sesión, entre test psicológicos y depresivos, entre lamentaciones y pensamientos desesperados.

Asistía cuando no podía soportarme a mí misma, cuando hería a los demás con mis gritos y negando su ayuda, cuando a escondidas compré un boleto de avión para irme con Bonnie dos días antes de que conociese a Louisa.

Edward pilló ese boleto y me llevó con Jasper. Me negué a entrar e hice un escándalo, todavía lo recuerdo. Empecé a gritar y a decirle que lo odiaba. Nada de lo que ocurría ahora se comparaba a lo que era antes. Edward me llevó al baño y perdió la paciencia conmigo, me lanzó el boleto de avión en la cara y me dijo que entendiera lo que eso significaba. El boleto cayó en mi cara, pero luego se estrelló en el suelo. Mi nombre estaba allí impreso y eso fue suficiente para que entendiera que no solo no estaba bien, sino que estaba _muy_ mal, casi enloqueciendo. Seguí con las terapias, pero durante mucho tiempo nunca se me determinó una depresión de ningún tipo.

Ahora era distinto, ya no asistía a las sesiones de Jasper y tampoco tenía esos ataques de histeria incontrolables.

No me volvía loca porque el hospital me hubiese cambiado a mi hija, tampoco lloraba porque tenía otra hija y no la quisiera devuelta.

Lloraba porque sabía, muy en el fondo, que iba a perder a una de las dos.

Algo que el tiempo me dio la razón.

Justo cuando tuve ese pensamiento, leí la siguiente línea de la página web:

 _El dolor es la reacción que tenemos en respuesta a una muerte o pérdida. Este dolor puede afectar nuestro cuerpo, mente, emociones y espíritu._

Rememoré mi hinchazón de pies y el insomnio. Continué.

 _Podemos considerar que el duelo es producido por cualquier tipo de pérdida, y no solo es aplicable a la muerte de una persona._

Era una página completa con información sobre la muerte y el duelo de este, sobre la pérdida de un ser querido que se ha ido, no necesariamente al cielo. Pensé en Bonnie y lo que su ausencia había producido. Ahora entendía por qué Jasper quería tanto que leyera esto.

Le envié un rápido mensaje.

 _¿Es eso, después de todo? ¿Un proceso de duelo?_

Arranqué una hoja de un árbol, pasando los dedos por su áspero tacto. De algún modo eso lograba tranquilizarme.

 _Es lo que he intentado decirte, es lo que he visto en Edward también._

Imaginé lo que hubiese ocurrido si finalmente me llevaba a Bonnie fuera del país ¿Qué pensaba hacer después de eso? ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar a Louisa sin haberla conocido antes? ¿Haber renunciado tan pronto? Nunca me sentí tan cercana a ella hasta que Elizabeth se la llevó de la escuela y la viese detrás de ese alambrado de mierda. Tan pequeña y sola, tan mía y ajena al mismo tiempo. Hubiese derribado ese alambrado si tenía la oportunidad, hubiese trepado para protegerla. Lo sabía.

Necesitaba a Bonnie por su perspicacia, pero también necesitaba a Louisa porque su alegría contagiaba mi vida.

Y a Edward, por supuesto, porque la vida no era tan complicada con él.

* * *

 **Actualicé más pronto hoy, así que espero tenerles pronto el próximo capítulo. Sé que muchas esperan una reconciliación de Bella y Edward, porque me lo han dicho y me han pedido que los junte ya, pero les digo que esto todo tiene su curso. Aunque no sé por qué... pero creo que les gustará el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Tranquilas, no sean impacientes!**

 **Por ahora disfrutemos de este acercamiento entre madre e hija, creo que estaba claro que Bella quería a Louisa y demostró cuánto le importa cuando reaccionó de esa forma al llevársela Elizabeth. Y lo que haya pasado en el pasado, las decisiones arrebatadas que haya tomado, solo quedaron en eso. No sé qué haría yo en su situación, pero no me atrevería a juzgarla. El dolor de perder un hijo, sea como sea, incluso si ella sabía que tenía una niña biológica a la que no conocía, Bella sabía que iba a perder a Bonnie tarde o temprano, y eso tiene que ser muy doloroso.**

 **Gracias por leer y por dejarme sus lindos comentarios. Las invito a unirse a mi grupo de fics (link en mi perfil de ff) donde subo adelantos todas las semanas.**

 **Les deseo una linda noche y nos leemos pronto! Las quiero.**


	15. Capítulo 13: Abrázala

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Preparé la cena de esa noche, puse un poco de música en la radio y tarareé mientras troceaba la zanahoria. No suelo sensibilizarme con las canciones a menos que estas sean muy tristes, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tomar la cebolla para picarla, ya estaba llorando. No podía o no quería sacarme de la cabeza la idea de Jasper con respecto al duelo.

Cuando la abuela Marie murió, Charlie estaba muy triste. Podía ver en sus ojos lo mucho que eso lo había marcado, y los primeros meses desde que sucedió él no parecía superarlo. Incluso si yo lo veía como un adulto fuerte, indestructible, su corazón estaba roto. Jugaba conmigo porque era pequeña, iba al trabajo, hacía las compras, reía, pero en algún momento del día veía el retrato de su madre en las fotografías y cambiaba. Claro, su madre había muerto… Bonnie no. Sin embargo, actuaba del mismo modo. Tu cuerpo sabe que has perdido a alguien, no importa si su corazón haya dejado de latir o no, reaccionas a esa pérdida, a la soledad que te ha dejado, a su voz convertida en un eco que al final, escuchas por inercia.

La música de Bon Jovi de fondo no ayudaba nada. Tan distraída me encontraba en mis pensamientos que me pasé a llevar el dedo con el cuchillo.

—¡Auch!

Papá me pilló justo cuando metí el dedo bajo el agua.

—Déjame ver eso. —exigió, sosteniendo mi mano.

—Está bien, solo fue un corte pequeño en el dedo índice.

La verdad es que no era un gran corte, la poca sangre que cayó se la llevó el lavavajillas, pero papá no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así, de modo que sacó su botiquín de primeros auxilios y vendó mi dedo con una curita. En ese momento hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo de buena gana para volver a ser niña y que papá y mamá me vendaran las heridas con curita para solucionar todo. Pensé en lo mucho que me gustaría que _todo_ lo demás se arreglara con curitas.

Insistió en terminar la cena por mí, aunque me negué. Seguí troceando y metiendo verduras a la cacerola con un dedo accidentado porque más de alguna vez me había pasado. Estaba acostumbrada. Charlie se dio por vencido y se quedó en la mesita de cocina viéndome caminar de un lugar a otro, respondiendo a mis preguntas sobre donde se encontraban las papas, los cubiertos y todas las cosas que no sabía dónde las guardaba.

—No te esperaba este fin de semana. Me has dado una grata sorpresa, hija, gracias.

Sonreí, encontrando el bendito salero.

—Esa era la idea, papá.

—¿Cómo están tú y Edward? —quiso saber.

—Bien, supongo. —respondí— Tratando de remar para el mismo lado. —asintió, parándose de la silla y ayudándome con la cocinilla, que luché por encender— Compraste horno nuevo, la anterior no era tan difícil.

—No es mía, es de Reneé. La mía murió hace meses.

Le eché un rápido vistazo, aprovechando que había sacado el tema y no yo.

—Reneé ¿uh?

De forma inmediata, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sabía que ibas a poner esa cara.

—¿Cuál cara?

—De "me alegra que salgas con alguien más, pero aun así quiero parecer que no lo apruebo"

Fue mi turno para mover los ojos.

—No he dicho nada. —me reí— Entonces… ¿sí estás saliendo con ella? ¿Desde cuándo?

Le serví un poco de jugo, como estaba tomando medicamentos por su brazo malo, no podía tomar alcohol. Tampoco se lo permití cuando me dijo que un poquito no era nada.

—3 meses.

—¿Y es buena contigo? Quiero decir, realmente.

Miró a su alrededor.

—Es muy solidaria, no tiene problemas en ofrecerme sus cosas de la casa si las necesito, a pesar de que nunca le pido nada. Además, tenemos muchos gustos en común y no se ofende si suelo gruñir por todo.

Miré el tostador sobre el microondas.

—¿Tampoco tienes tostador?

Encogió los hombros.

—Eran cosas viejas, estoy ahorrando para unos nuevos.

Me sentí mal por Charlie, por mostrarse desinteresado en que supiera cuanto le costaba comprar algo para su casa. Sabía que su sueldo no le alcanzaba para todo lo que quería, y tal vez ahora con su brazo roto, había tenido que comprar muchos medicamentos caros. Él sonrió, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Esa noche Reneé no cenó con nosotros, así que estuvimos los tres en su pequeña mesita del comedor, comiendo el conjunto de papas y verduras que solía llamar la abuela Marie; un plato sencillo que papá adoraba, por lo que decidí prepararlo.

Louisa se acostó temprano, agotada por la cantidad de movimiento que tuvo en el día, el algodón de azúcar que papá le compró en el parque, las carreras que hicieron para llegar a casa. Estaba tan fascinada con Fruit Cove que quería quedarse para siempre.

Me acosté junto a ella a eso de la medianoche, sus piernas se movieron hasta quedar sobre mí y pegarse como un caracol. Poly estaba en el lugar de siempre, junto a su brazo, y cuando intenté cubrirnos con el edredón, ella se destapó acalorada.

—¿Bella?

—Duerme, pequeña, es tarde. —le dije.

Ella escondió entonces la cara debajo de mi brazo, buscando acomodarse en algún sitio.

—Edward está solito en su casa, Bella —susurró, de la nada—, con el señor cua-cua.

—Se hacen compañía entre los dos, cariño. —sostuve. No pareció convencerse de ello, porque entonces la escuché sollozar—No, peque, no llores. —la senté sobre la cama y lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, aun si Edward no vivía con nosotros, y dormía cada noche fuera de casa, Louisa sabía que ahora estábamos mucho más lejos de él. Le limpié la cara con el dorso de mi pijama, y dejé que me abrazara debajo de las mantas— Además, es solo por esta noche. Mañana regresaremos a casa y podrás verlo ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. —respondió, más calmada ahora.

No se despegó de mí en toda la noche; con una pierna en mi cadera y los brazos sosteniendo los míos. Era tan desordenada para dormir que incluso si teníamos espacio de dos plazas en la cama de huéspedes, me encontraba durmiendo en la orilla.

Por la mañana su preocupación por Edward y el señor cua-cua fue olvidada. Tomamos desayuno y emprendimos viaje a una nueva caminata. En Fruit Cove era agradable caminar a cualquier hora del día. Tal vez no había mucho dónde visitar, pero el paisaje era precioso. Louisa nos acompañó al famoso lago, y estuvimos allí hasta que mi histeria se multiplicó cuando esta no dejaba de meter la cabeza en el espacio de la baranda que daba al agua. Tomamos un helado en la plaza, almorzamos en un sitio muy campestre, y poco después se nos unió Reneé. Papá estaba más nervioso ahora que yo sabía de quién se trataba, pero intenté verme lo más normal posible, hablando con ella y preguntándole por sus hijos. Nunca tuve ningún reparo en que mamá invitara a Carlisle cuando era su novio, así que tampoco lo haría con papá. Sobre todo porque, era la primera vez que veía a papá con una mujer que no fuese Esme. Al menos, no conocí a ninguna otra en los últimos siete años.

A eso de las seis preparé nuestras cosas para el viaje de regreso, y es ahora cuando me pregunto por qué metí tantas cosas a la maleta. No es que haya traído un clóset completo, de hecho, solo metí tres prendas necesarias, pero aun así no ocupé todas ellas.

—Iré a Jacksonville para la temporada de verano. —prometió Charlie, en la puerta de la habitación— Solo si me tienes un lugar dónde dormir.

—Tú siempre tienes dónde dormir.

—En un cuarto rosa con muchos juguetes.

Sonreí.

—Al menos puedes ver estrellas brillantes en el cielo por la noche.

—Créeme que eso es muy gratificante. —bromeó.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Cerré la maleta y la dejé junto a mis pies, pensando en lo que quería hacer y sabiendo que Charlie se negaría. Cogí la billetera de mi bolso, saqué los 70 dólares anónimos de mi cuenta del banco, y sin que Charlie se diese cuenta, le tomé la mano y deposité los billetes sobre esta.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y rápidamente se acercó para devolvérmelas.

—Bella, estás loca.

—Ponlo en tu cuenta de ahorro.

—Bella, no…

—Papá, a mí no me falta ni me sobra, pero si tengo que ayudarte, entonces lo haré sin dudarlo. Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes devolvérmela cuando puedas, aunque no sea necesario. No lo necesito en este momento, tú sí.

Me miró de malas ganas, pero luego su rostro se suavizó y sacudió los billetes en su mano antes de guardárselas en el bolsillo. Me sonrió, se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Definitivamente tu madre y yo hicimos un buen trabajo contigo. —admitió, besando mi coronilla— Gracias, hija. Te lo devolveré.

—De nada, papá.

.

.

.

* * *

Louisa le prometió a Charlie volver a visitarlo algún día a Fruit Cove para comprar muchos algodones de azúcar. Lo abrazó como lo hubiese hecho con Edward y me tomó la mano de camino al auto. Devuelta habló sobre lo bien que lo había pasado a lo menos quince minutos sin parar la lengua hasta que en el peaje se quedó dormida. Fue un alivio volver a casa, no importa si solo estuvimos una noche durmiendo fuera, siempre era gratificante sentir el calor de hogar de nuevo. Incluso Louisa lo sentía, porque en cuanto abrí la puerta, corrió a sentarse al sofá.

No pasó ni media hora desde que llegamos cuando escuché a Alice gritarme desde su cercado.

—No te vi ni escuché la melodiosa voz de la pequeña cotorra en todo el fin de semana.

Le ofrecí un vaso de jugo natural, el cual aceptó sin dudarlo.

—Visité a mi padre fuera de la ciudad.

—¿En serio? ¡qué bueno! No sabía que tu padre viviese lejos.

—No es tanto, la verdad. Vive a cuarenta minutos de Jacksonville. Y sí, es muy bueno, ya lo estaba extrañando. —contesté distraída, sentándome en la cómoda silla de playa que tenía en el jardín trasero. Alice continuó allí, bebiendo el jugo de a sorbos y observándome— ¿Y qué hiciste tú y Nick este fin de semana?

Alice encogió los hombros.

—Nick fue a entrenar con sus compañeros de la escuela, así que estuve sola en casa hasta que fue hora de recogerlo. Uhm… vimos una película y ahora está discutiendo con su videojuego.

—Un fin de semana interesante…

—No siempre fueron así. —rio con tristeza.

Me avergoncé de haber hecho ese comentario después de recordar que sus padres habían muerto hace un año. No sabía dónde meterme para que no viera lo ruborizadas que se habían vuelto mis mejillas ¿por qué tengo que decir cada tontería?

Por suerte Louisa me salvó la campana viniendo a toda prisa junto a nosotras.

—¡Hola, Alice!

—¡Hola, cotorra! —saludó devuelta, como las mejores amigas del mundo— Oye, Bella. —llamó Alice desde la altura— Había pensado que sería buena idea llevar a los niños a algún lado durante la semana. No sé, ahora que las tardes comienzan a refrescar, podríamos ir…

—¡A comer papitas!

Agarré a Louisa de la cintura y la senté en mi regazo.

—Tú siempre piensas en comida.

—¿Mañana, tal vez? —sugirió Alice.

Louisa se rio por las cosquillas que le hice, luego logró escapar.

—No puedo mañana, Lou tiene cita con Tanya, ya sabes…

—Ah… claro. —entendió Alice— De todos modos, tenemos el resto de la semana para ponernos de acuerdo.

Nick no apareció en el cercado como otras veces, así que supuse que estaba muy enojado con su videojuego. Louisa se lamentó por no verlo y como ya era un poco tarde, nos despedimos de Alice para entrar a casa y prepararnos para empezar la semana.

.

.

.

* * *

—Estoy en recepción ¿ya las atendió Tanya?

—Está en eso. Voy a decirle que te deje entrar.

—De acuerdo, tomaré el elevador.

Louisa seguía contándole a Tanya sobre la tarea de la escuela cuando corté la llamada con Edward. Hablé en silencio y me concentré en su conversación, totalmente en confianza la una a la otra.

—Me doy cuenta que te gusta mucho dibujar, Louisa. —intercambiaron juguetes. Estaban sentadas en una colchoneta verde llena de juguetes; pelotas de goma, muñecas, autitos y rompecabezas. Louisa dejó de lado la muñeca y situó toda su atención en el rompecabezas con la cara de un águila— ¿Qué te gusta dibujar?

Tanya le ayudó a poner la primera pieza del rompecabezas.

—Arbolitos, flores, caballitos.

—¿Te gustan los caballitos?

—Ajá, como al abuelito Harry.

—¿Quién es el abuelito Harry?

Louisa se detuvo y miró a Tanya muy seria.

—El abuelito Harry… es el abuelito Harry. —respondió lo obvio.

Hizo caso omiso de su respuesta.

—Y tú lo quieres mucho ¿verdad? —en cambio, esperó hasta que Louisa asintió a su siguiente pregunta— ¿por qué?

Edward tocó la puerta dos veces y entró con un asentimiento de Tanya. No nos habíamos visto desde el sábado en la mañana, así nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla. Con mucho silencio, se sentó junto a mí sin que Louisa haya notado su presencia.

—Porque era amable con todo el mundo.

Me sentí más inquieta ahora que Edward estaba acá, no de una mala manera, pero sí bastante saltona; moviendo de forma incontrolable las manos, cambiando el peso de un pie por otro.

—Así son los abuelitos, amables con todo el mundo. —se acercó y le entregó una nueva pieza del rompecabezas— También veo que te gusta dibujar flores. ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?

Sin desconcentrarse de su juguete, contestó:

—Todas.

—Pero tiene que haber alguna favorita, hay tantas tan bonitas que se nos hace difícil elegir ¿cierto? Los lirios, por ejemplo, las margaritas… las rosas.

—Las rosas son muy bonitas. —contestó— Mi mamá tiene nombre de flor.

Tragué en seco. Era primera vez que la nombraba en voz alta.

—Rose —le dijo Tanya— ¿Rose es tu mamá?

Louisa le puso atención, solo un segundo.

—No lo sé.

—¿La extrañas? ¿La quieres?

—Sip

Edward y yo nos miramos sin decir ninguna palabra. No era necesario decir en voz alta algo que era evidente; la confusión que todavía tenía Louisa en su cabeza y que quizá, aunque uno se lo explicara, seguiría sin entenderlo porque era muy pequeña. Edward alcanzó su mano en la mía, y suspiró.

Louisa encogió los hombros en el suelo, ya un poco frustrada por tantas preguntas.

—Bella, ¿nos podemos ir a casa? —en cuanto se dio la vuelta y notara a Edward, su rostro malhumorado cambió— ¡Edward!

Edward sonrió y cogió a Louisa que vino corriendo a sus brazos. Tanya dejó las preguntas de lado por esta vez y nos dejó un momento a solas. Agendó una nueva cita para el próximo mes y estuvimos desocupados. Salimos los tres cogidos de la mano del lugar, y fue una sensación tan rara. Me detuve un momento para contemplar lo que éramos los tres. Quitando los estereotipos, quitando el hecho de que esta imagen no hubiese sido la misma hace unos años, tal vez no estábamos juntos y tal vez Louisa no nos llamaba papá y mamá, pero nosotros éramos su familia.

Escuché la voz de Edward hablarme y sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

—Que voy a pagar la consulta y vuelvo enseguida. Así podemos cenar en casa los tres, si quieres.

Parpadee.

—Claro… te esperamos aquí.

Vi a Louisa correr y esconderse detrás de los asientos de plástico.

Tanya se acercó a mí y empezamos a conversar. Me contó sobre lo que vio en Louisa y me aconsejó, así entre nos, que lo mejor sería si Edward y yo comenzábamos a tratarnos entre los dos como mamá y papá y no como Edward y Bella, no necesariamente para siempre, pero al menos por un tiempo para que Louisa lo escuchara y se acostumbrara. La idea no era forzarla, sin embargo, no estaba mal darle un empujoncito.

—¿De verdad crees que sea buena idea?

—Te lo aseguro.

—¿Cómo crees que lo esté llevando?

—¿La verdad?

—Por favor.

—No la he visto tan mal, considerando las otras sesiones que hemos tenido, Louisa se ha vuelto muy cercana, muy dependiente de ustedes de un modo muy afectivo.—miré a mi alrededor, de pronto despistada en la conversación que teníamos— Estaba aquí hace un rato. —mencionó Tanya al darse cuenta de lo que estaba buscando.

Acababa de ver también a Louisa corriendo a mi alrededor y ya no estaba.

—¿Louisa? —eché un vistazo por ambos pasillos, por las consultas desocupadas, pero no se veía por ninguna parte— Tiene que estar por aquí cerca.

Tanya me acompañó a buscarla. Consultamos a personas al azar si habían visto a una niña pequeña con un vestido rojo, pero todos nos decían que no. Vi el elevador frente a recepción, sin embargo, me negué a pensar que podía haber entrado. ¿Y si fue con Edward? ¿Y si la vio sola y están buscándome a mí? Se formó una fila de pacientes que nos impedía el paso.

Mi corazón dio un salto, un grito agudo se escuchó en todo el piso. Caminé de inmediato alrededor de la gente sin pedir permiso, y aunque trataba de enfocar la vista en el color rojo de su vestido, no podía. Una mujer de cabello rubio agitó su mano en el aire para señalar a la niña que estaba de pie junto a ella.

Llorando, asustada y aturdida. Me acerqué y me acuclillé junto a ella.

Louisa me empujó con los brazos cuando intenté agarrarla, llorando con tanta fuerza que cualquier persona de este edificio era capaz de escucharla. Estaba tan furiosa conmigo por haberse perdido, pero estaba aún más furiosa por algo más que no comprendía.

—Abrázala, Bella. —murmuró Tanya, detrás de nosotras.

La tomé de los brazos, pero sacudió sus pies contra los míos mientras gruesas lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

—Louisa… —llamé— pequeña.

Yo sabía que aquello no era un simple berrinche, no era solo porque se hubiese perdido un minuto por correr de una esquina a otra. Conocía lo que el susto causaba en los niños cuando perdían a sus padres de vista, sin embargo, lo de Louisa era diferente. Un llanto que nació desde lo más profundo de su ser y que era incapaz de controlar.

—¡Déjame… tonta!

—Bella, hazlo. —repitió Tanya.

—Pero se aparta… no puedo. —jadee, tan al borde de las lágrimas por el desconcierto— Louisa, soy yo. —ni siquiera me permitía tocarla. Lloró desconsolada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Le toqué la cara con las yemas de los dedos, levantándole el mentón, lo que solo logró que se apartara más de mí, y su rechazo fue como una horrible puñalada— Mírame.

Ignoré a los curiosos que se asomaron en los pasillos a husmear el escándalo. Algunos mirándome mal por creer que era tan ineficiente para no poder hacerla callar. Eso último lo escuché textual de la boca de alguien, una mujer de mediana edad que sacudía la cabeza en desaprobación.

—Abrázala, Bella. No importa que te siga pegando. —dispuso Tanya, poniendo una mano en mi hombro— Abrázala. Ella piensa que la dejaste aquí y la abandonaste. Abrázala.

La determinación en su voz me hizo tomarla con más fuerza y apretarla junto a mí. Su cuerpo se calmó en mi pecho y su acelerado corazón comenzó a bajar los decibeles. El mío estaba de la misma forma, por lo que no sabía si era ella o yo la que tenía más pánico.

—Ya pasó, bebé, ya estoy aquí. —susurré, aunque no me quiso mirar a la cara. Sobé su espalda, todavía de cuclillas, mientras Tanya trataba de aligerar el ambiente diciéndole a los curiosos que siguieran su camino— Mira, estoy aquí de verdad, no me he ido a ninguna parte, mi vida.

Continuó llorando con tanto sentimiento que quise nunca haberla soltado. Me preguntaba cuántas veces Louisa lloró sin que yo lo hubiese sabido, cuántas veces se perdió sin que yo me enterara.

—Así es, Bella, ya se está calmando. —escuché a Tanya.

Edward llegó hasta nosotros transparente como un cubo de hielo.

—Creí escuchar la voz de Louisa desde la distancia… —murmuró, un poco aturdido— ¿Entonces sí era ella? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Nena, estás bien?

—Está asustada porque se perdió. —le expliqué, todavía con ella en los brazos.

Edward se acercó y puso la mano en su rostro.

—Oh, pequeña.

Edward notó la atención que estábamos teniendo, así que Tanya interrumpió.

—Vayan a casa, chicos, cálmenla y abrácenla mucho. Bella, recuerda el consejo que te di.

Asentí y le agradecí la ayuda, mientras me enderezaba con Louisa encima. Ella dejó de llorar, pero soltaba reiterados suspiros que me rompían el alma. Miré a Edward, medio culpable por no haber podido estar presente en ese momento, y porque de algún modo su intuición de padre hizo que reconociera el llanto de su hija, entonces se me ocurrió que no era mala idea dar inicio al consejo de Tanya.

Incliné la barbilla en ella, echándole un vistazo.

—¿Quieres ir con papá? —susurré, ante la atenta mirada del nombrado— Ve con papá, pequeña lulú.

* * *

 **A las que esperaban algo sobre Edward y Bella... sorry, es que se me hizo largo el capi y con lo de Louisa era más que suficiente.**

 **Paso por aquí muy rapidito, voy a estar respondiendo los reviews que me envían antes de irme a dormir. Y no quiero pasar este capítulo sin agradecerles una vez más por el apoyo enoooorme que le han dado a esta historia, que a pesar de que no tiene mucho romance siguen aquí. Prometo recompensar eso ;)**

 **Nos leemos dentro de la semana. Recuerden unirse a mi grupo de fics (Link en mi perfil de fanfiction) para que estén atentos a los adelantos que subo del fic.**

 **Buenas noches a todos!**


	16. Capítulo 14: No eres perfecto

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **LEER NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Edward sonrió con dulzura y tomó a Louisa en brazos, acunándola hasta que dejara de llorar. Seguí limpiando lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, tratando en vano de quitarle el puño de mi blusa, tan firmemente agarrada a mí como si temiese perderse de nuevo, eso solo consiguió que deseara que me la devolviera de nuevo.

—¿Vamos a casa los tres, pequeña lulú? —le di un beso en el espacio de su mejilla que no le cubría el cabello.

Asintió, abrazada a Edward con más fuerza.

Decidí que lo mejor era sentarme junto a ella en su sillita del auto, mientras Edward nos conducía de regreso a casa. Estuvo abrazando a Poly durante tanto tiempo, con esa falta de afecto tremendo que tenía desde hace meses y que no se le quitaba con nada. Dolía tratar de reconstruir a una persona rota, sea niño o adulto, no era para nada fácil. Imaginar la fragilidad de una niña de tres años, llena de dudas, saciada de preguntas jamás formuladas: ¿Dónde estás, mamá? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quiénes son ellos? Ni un adulto es capaz de adaptarse a los cambios tan repentinamente, y vamos a pretender que una niña lo haga.

Permaneció abrazándola incluso cuando la bajé de la sillita y comenzara a caminar hasta la puerta, trotando y balanceando su vestido rojo. Lo primero que hizo al ingresar a casa, fue ir a su cuarto, arrodillarse frente a su caja de juguetes e inspeccionar su interior. Recogí las piezas de un rompecabezas y me senté en el suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que estás buscando ahí?

—Mi _elesteloscopio_ —contestó muy concentrada.

—"Estetoscopio" —corrigió Edward, elevando las comisuras de su boca.

—Sí —aceptó Louisa— _tetoscopio._

Cuando por fin encontró el juguete, lo puso alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a examinar a Poly sobre una toalla de baño. Luego, cuando hubo terminado con ella, puso el pequeño aparato sobre mi corazón y esperó. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, y deseaba que nunca la borrara. No quería verla como había estado hace un momento en la consulta de la psicóloga; una niña perdida entre tantos desconocidos, sin que nadie fuese a consolarla.

Edward la tomó de la cintura, cayendo sobre su regazo.

—¿Alguna vez te hemos mentido?

Ella jugó con la tela de su vestido entre los dedos.

—Nop —contestó.

—Y si te digo que vamos a estar contigo siempre, que nunca te dejaremos sola ¿nos creerás?

Miró hacia arriba. No sé si captó la fuerza con que había sonado esa promesa, pero al menos estaba sonriendo para él.

—Sí

Edward la abrazó, mientras su risa infantil llenaba la habitación de una calidez distinta. Tengo que haber estado mirándolos durante un tiempo, porque entonces Edward me echó un rápido vistazo, y le susurró algo al oído de Louisa que no pude escuchar. Poco después, ella se retiró de sus brazos; el cabello frágil y delicado a los lados, las rodillas raspadas por los juegos. Me quedé sorprendida cuando acortó nuestra distancia para dejar un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

Admiré su dulzura e inocencia, admiré su cambio de actitud, y quería de verdad que las cosas comenzaran a mejorar.

.

.

* * *

Jugamos un montón a la doctora y sus pacientes. La única cosa buena de ser los pacientes, era que podíamos estar tumbados sobre la cama todo el tiempo. Estuve enferma de la panza y me tuvieron que operar tres veces. Edward tenía viruela y lo pincharon con medicina en el trasero.

En algún momento su pila se descargó y nos dio hambre.

—¿Encargaste comida? —pregunté, cuando pensé en voz alta algo rápido para la cena, y Edward me detuviera en la puerta— ¿Pollo frito de nuevo?

—No, pedí comida común y corriente esta vez. Pensé que dirías que no querías que Louisa siguiera comiendo porquerías como el pollo frito del Kentucky—hizo énfasis en "porquería" Yo era la única de los dos que creía que su pollo era incomible.

—Bien, entonces pondré la mesa.

—La mesa está puesta.

—¿En serio? ¿En qué momento fuiste, pediste comida, pusiste la mesa y volviste?

—Te dije que quería ir al baño y a hacer una llamada.

—Ah

Me sonrió, tan galante como siempre ha sido, y me dejé atender incluso si la comida no la había hecho él. Pidió mucha carne mechada y papas asadas con algo de picante. Edward no era Edward si la comida no estaba picante, así que, como no pretendía arruinar su esmero en la cena, no dije nada y me comí cada una de las papitas. Fue en busca del salero, el aceite y servilletas por mí, aun si le aseguré que no había problema.

Cenamos, y cuando Lou se agotó, la metí a su cama junto a Poly.

Edward recogió los platos, los lavó y me encargué de guardarlos en sus respectivos lugares. Luego preparé nuestra infaltable infusión de té y nos sentamos en el sofá.

Estábamos los dos solos, como siempre, haciéndonos compañía. Desde un comienzo fue así, no importa en qué etapa del matrimonio nos encontrásemos. Primero como novios, cuando preferíamos comer helados de barquillo en Sweet Pete's, caminar por el lago de Fruit Cove, organizar un picnic cada fin de semana en nuestra nueva casa después de casados.

Cuando Edward se fue, estábamos en un punto de la vida donde ninguno de los dos reconocía al otro, vivíamos juntos, pero no nos entendíamos. Él iba por su lado, yo por el mío. Y aunque seguía creyendo que irse no fue la mejor solución, eso no era lo peor. Era probable que yo me hubiese arrepentido de la misma manera en que hizo Edward cuando quise irme con Bonnie del país. ¿Cuánto hubiese durado antes de que me carcomiera la conciencia? ¿Antes de que pensara en esa verdadera hija que, por mi vida fugitiva, nunca iba a conocer? ¿Y Bonnie? ¿Qué tan egoísta podía ser para negarle a Bonnie conocer a su madre biológica?

—Tu cabecita está pensando mucho. —susurré.

Edward revolvió su taza de té por tercera vez en el último minuto.

—Pensaba en Louisa. —contestó, con un suspiro lastimero— En nuestra atormentada Louisa.

Exhalé.

—Sigues preocupado como yo.

—No quería que viese que lo estamos.

—Lo sé. —suspiré otra vez, adentrándome en la conversación, puesto que la necesitábamos— No sé cómo ayudarla, Edward, no sé cómo hacer para que no se sienta desconfiada todo el tiempo.

—Por el momento nada —dijo él—, no se puede comprar la confianza de alguien, por muy niño que sea y por muy nuestra que sea.

Me picaban los ojos. Sabía que existía algo que nos facilitaría más el camino, pero no era algo que funcionara en unos días. No pretendía tenerlo todo siempre tampoco.

—Yo… —murmuré, tan segura de mí misma como nunca— la quiero… la quiero tanto.

Edward me agarró la mano, sonriendo por la confesión que nunca le había hecho a él.

—Yo también la quiero.

No quería que siguiera sufriendo, no quería que se escondiera y desconfiara de la gente a su alrededor. No quería que creciera creyéndose abandonada y tampoco quería eso para Bonnie. A veces quería mandar a la mierda todo, a mí, a la madre de Edward, a Rose porque nunca me contestaba las llamadas ni los mensajes, pero luego Louisa corría hasta mí sonriendo y mostrándome que se puede seguir incluso si crees que no hay otra salida, que aún existe la inocencia y que, aunque seas un adulto puedes volver a ser niño por un momento.

Eres adulto, pero no eres perfecto.

Puedes llorar.

Puedes gritar.

Puedes creer que nada tiene sentido.

Puedes querer volver el tiempo atrás sabiendo que sufrirás de nuevo.

Puedes equivocarte una y mil veces por la misma razón.

Puedes perdonar y hacer llorar a alguien sin ninguna intención.

Puedes volver al punto uno de nuevo las veces que quieras. Porque eres adulto, no un robot. Tienes sentimientos, no una bolita mágica.

Edward tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y un instante más tarde me di cuenta que todo lo que había pensado anteriormente, lo había dicho en voz alta.

—También lloro, Bella, todo el tiempo. También sufro y le recrimino a la nada por qué permitió que sucediesen estas cosas. También pienso en Bonnie cada noche, lo que desearía que estuviera aquí de nuevo. Pienso en Louisa, en lo mucho que extraña a su mamá y en lo locos que nos volveríamos si la perdiéramos. Pienso en ti, porque sé lo que es perder a un hijo. —lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro— Nadie más que tú puede entender lo que siento por perder a Bonnie.

Puse una mano sobre su rostro y me acerqué, tocando su frente contra la mía.

—No tienes que esforzarte en que lo sepa, porque eso lo sé de sobra. Una cosa es guardar tus sentimientos y otra distinta es no sentirlas, pero te conozco, Edward, te conozco como la palma de mi mano. —admití— Nadie más que yo está interesada en saber cada cosa sobre ti.

Limpié su cara manchada por las lágrimas con las yemas de mis dedos. Edward tomó mis manos cuando terminé, besando cada uno de mis nudillos. Eso fue todo lo que nos dijimos esa noche, al menos con tanta fuerza como lo fue esa pequeña charla. Lavó su cara y llevé nuestras tazas vacías a la cocina. Dejé las manos bajo el agua fría del grifo todo el tiempo que él estuvo en el cuarto de baño. Cuando salió, me acerqué hasta la puerta para despedirnos.

Llevaba una cara distinta, menos tensa y apresada.

Me besó en la frente.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches. —me despedí.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, todavía contemplando su mirada dulce y dolida. Aún veía a ese Edward de toda mi vida.

—Soñaré contigo esta noche —declaró con una mueca divertida—, soñaré con esa maravillosa declaración de amor.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No fue una declaración de amor.

 _Creo._

Edward se rio.

—Como quieras, pero déjame decirte que eso fue lo que sonó, aunque fue muy sutil. A mí no me va lo sutil, pero —encogió los hombros, permaneciendo muy cerca de mí sin llegar a rozar la punta de su nariz y la mía— la amo, señora Cullen, la amo como no tiene ni idea. Sueñe con eso, y si no, sueñe con los angelitos, y si no le gusta que le digan qué hacer, haga lo que su conciencia quiera.

Sonreí. Edward sonrió.

—Tonto…

—Te veo pronto.

—¿Edward?

Se volvió, una sonrisa de suficiencia adornando su rostro.

—Ganaste esta vez.

.

.

.

* * *

" _No sé qué es lo que pretendes jugando este jueguito infantil, pero déjame decirte que dejó de ser chistoso. Quiero creer que todavía hay una parte de ti que se interesa por Louisa, y si eso es así, me responderás. Yo no voy a renunciar ni a Lou ni a Bonnie, y espero que, al menos en esto, nos mantengamos en el mismo bando"_

—Tú sabes dónde vive, Bella, sabes el número de sus padres ¿por qué no lo intentas?

Mamá me ayudó a recoger las bolsas de pintura del suelo, metiéndolas en el auto.

—Lo hice. Llamé a Rita y creo que Harry cambió su número. Rose solo está ignorándome, lee mis mensajes, lo sé. Le envié uno esta mañana, pero creo que no lo ha visto aún.

Cerré la parte de atrás del auto y esperamos hasta que Carlisle y Louisa saliesen del centro comercial con sus respectivos helados.

—¿Qué era lo que querías hacer con esas pinturas?

—Pintar el cuarto de Louisa.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá. Le dio por el naranja ahora y Edward y yo creemos que un cambio para ella es bueno. Ya sabes… que algo sea realmente de ella.

En verdad era un color por día, primero había insistido tanto por el rosa, que un día llegó a casa diciendo que le gustaba mucho el celeste. Luego fue el turno del rojo, el amarillo y el que más había durado hasta ahora, el naranja. Por eso Edward y yo habíamos decidido comprar pintura naranja antes de que el amor por ese color desapareciera. Al menos, iba a saber que ese color quedaba muy bien en su cuarto.

Louisa trotó junto a Carlisle con un helado lleno de chispas de colores.

—¡Bella, mi helado es muy gigaaaante!

—¡Así veo! ¿Me das un poco?

—Sip —asintió, tendiéndome el vasito con el cono encima del helado de fresa— ¡Bella!

—¿Qué?

—Mordiste la galletita. —refunfuñó.

—Lo siento.

Edward vino detrás de ellos con la bolsa donde habíamos comprado las brochas para pintar. La casa todavía no estaba lista para ser pintada, y solo bastaba que llegáramos para recoger todo. Mi madre y yo estuvimos sacando las cosas de Lou de su cuarto y poniendo papel de periódico en el suelo. Sus peluches estaban refugiados en mi dormitorio, todos sobre la cama mirando al techo, la cama desarmada en la sala y sus otras pertenencias por algún lugar de la casa.

Me puse una camiseta vieja y até mi pelo en una cola alta y apretada. Mamá, con ayuda de Carlisle, tomaron uno de los tarros de pintura para abrirlo, así comenzaban con la primera pared. Edward y yo íbamos a pintar la siguiente.

Louisa caminaba por todas partes, nerviosa y ansiosa de que empezáramos.

—¿Puedes pasarle a mamá la brocha para que empecemos a pintar tu cuarto, cariño? —murmuró Edward de cuclillas, pasándole a Louisa la brocha con las dos manos.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a mí sin dudarlo.

—Edward dice que la brocha es para ti.

—Gracias, princesa.

Alice nos ayudó para entretenerla, tentándola a jugar a la cama elástica que tenían en el jardín trasero, así que apenas se lo mencionó arrastró a Alice junto a ella para permitirnos hacer de nuestro trabajo algo más tranquilo. Pinté la primera parte con ayuda de un banquito. Edward me ganaba por una cabeza y media y lograba llegar hasta el último trozo de pared hacia arriba. Gruñí.

El suelo quedó imposible, nuestra ropa estaba salpicada en pintura y todavía nos faltaba la segunda mano. Esme tenía una mancha naranja en la nariz, mientras que Carlisle se pintó la mejilla izquierda para que no se enojara por haberla pintado a propósito.

Cuando el cuarto estuvo listo, apestando a esmalte, la noche ya se había dejado caer. Louisa llegó cansada de tanto jugar y con los pulgares adoloridos por jugar a los videojuegos del hermano de Alice. No preguntó por su cuarto ni se asomó a la puerta, solo vino directo hasta a mí y se sentó sobre mis piernas.

—¿Quieres que te pongamos ya el pijama, pequeña Lulú? —inquirió Edward.

Lou sacudió sus ojos con los puños y bostezó.

—Está bien.

Le di un beso en la cabeza, justo cuando Edward se recargó para cogerla.

Estaba agotada por el trabajo que habíamos hecho, pero también estaba satisfecha. Louisa se despidió de Esme y Carlisle y ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo rumbo a la última habitación. Mamá se levantó de su silla y entró a la cocina para limpiar los restos de pintura de su nariz, y mientras lo hacía, saqué el móvil del bolsillo y revisé una vez más si Rosalie había leído mi mensaje.

Como cada vez que le enviaba uno, los malditos clics estaban en azul.

Eso significaba que lo había leído.

Y una vez más, no le había importado.

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capi, tranquilito por ahora :P**

 **No actualizaré el finde y no sé qué día de la semana siguiente subiré, pero no se desesperen.**

 **Al principio les dije que leyeran la nota de autor, pues es porque varias han notado que Louisa es mucho más apegada a Edward. Creo que lo mencioné en otro capi, estoy segura, pero eso se debe más a que Lou nunca ha tenido un papá, en cambio, sí tuvo una mamá, por lo tanto le cuesta más ver a Bella de esa forma. Siente más cercanía por eso, es un sentimiento distinto, el cariño y amor de un padre, no solo el de un abuelo como siempre estuvo acostumbrada.**

 **Agradezco infinitamente cada uno de los comentarios que me dejan y las animo a que me dejen su parecer. También gracias a las que se van uniendo cada día, dando fav y alertas, uniendose a mi página de fics (link en mi perfil de fanfiction)**

 **No las lío más, que tengan un lindo jueves.**

 **Hasta pronto!**


	17. Capítulo 15: Te echo de menos

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

El olor a pintura en la habitación de Louisa duró solo tres días, a partir de entonces, sus cosas regresaron al lugar de antes e instalamos su nueva estantería para peluches. Ella estaba contentísima por el resultado, ayudándonos a llevar las cosas livianas y depositarlas sobre la cama. Edward le compró una alfombra peluda de color rojo donde puso al peluche más grande que tenía, un oso blanco y suave de un metro y medio.

Pensé que cambiar el color de su habitación iba a generarme sentimientos encontrados, porque no quedaba nada de lo que le pertenecía antes a Bonnie; sus juguetes, su ropa, el rosa en las paredes. Sin embargo, no me sentí culpable por ello, sino más bien, tranquila. Tranquila porque Louisa por fin podía tener algo propio sin que haya pertenecido a alguien más. Incluso si solo se tratara de un color.

Uno puede cambiar el color de su casa las veces que quiera, puedes reemplazar algún material en el momento que sea. Los recuerdos no. Los recuerdos te pertenecen y aunque pasaran los años, seguirán ahí en un rinconcito de tu corazón.

Me pude localizar con Rita Hale al cabo de unos días. A pesar de que lo vi como la posibilidad de poder acercarme a Bonnie en un futuro cercano, me decepcioné al saber que Rosalie estaba alejada de sus padres. Según Rita, no hablaba tanto con su hija como antes, y que cuando eso sucedía era mejor mantenerse alejado. Eso solo me hizo suponer que no era primera vez que Rose se alejaba así de su familia. No obstante, me aseguró que Bonnie estaba bien y que pasaba fin de semana por medio con ellos. No supe si creerle o no, pero una parte de mí quería hacerlo.

Quería pensar que Bonnie se encontraba bien, que estaba segura con su nueva familia, que era tan valiente como lo era Louisa. Y seguro que esto último, era una realidad.

—¡Bella, me caí! —lloriqueó la aludida, corriendo hacia mí con un agujero en el pantalón.

Levanté la tela por encima de la rodilla y revisé el diminuto rasmillón en su piel.

—Está bien, nena, no le pasó nada a tu pierna.

—Me duele…

—¿Por qué mejor no te quedas aquí, quietecita, mientras pagamos todo esto?

—¿Y luego comemos mucho helado?

Rodé los ojos.

—Y luego comemos mucho helado, sí. —repetí.

Alice y yo habíamos decidido sacar a los niños a dar un paseo, y como el día estaba muy fresco, pasamos en el camino de regreso al supermercado para comprar helado. No había mucho en el carrito de compras; leche, huevos y algunas cosas extras que Alice necesitaba. Tratamos de mantener nuestra visión en los chicos todo el tiempo, pero estos se encargaban de escabullirse para que nos diera un ataque al corazón.

—¿Así que solo íbamos por helado, leche y huevos? —se rio, cogiendo la botella de vino tinto del carrito— Esto no parece ser _tan_ saludable.

Me uní a sus risas.

—La ocasión lo amerita.

En el estacionamiento, pusimos a los niños en sus asientos, metimos las bolsas en el maletero y fuimos a casa. Servimos helado en pocillos mientras mirábamos la televisión. No tenía mucho tiempo sobrante antes de tener que preparar la cena. Así que apenas terminé mi porción de helado, revisé el correo y me puse a recoger todo. Hice caso omiso de mi cuenta bancaria, aquellos números que subían cada vez que lo revisaba. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, ni quién era la persona que depositaba a mi cuenta sin que yo me diese cuenta. Lo ignoré, porque entonces comenzaría a pensar tonterías. Alice me siguió el ritmo pisándome los talones y sacando las cosas que compramos de las bolsas.

Luego, comencé a preparar la cena.

Estaba apurada por preparar la cena, porque hoy era 20 de junio y Edward cumplía 27 años.

Como cada año, tenía que trabajar y no lo esperábamos hasta la tarde, sin embargo, él no tenía idea de que yo estaba preparando una comida para festejarlo. Me había tenido que tragar el orgullo invitando a Elizabeth y a Eleazar, además de mi madre, Carlisle, Jasper y por supuesto, Alice.

Con toda la ayuda que estaba teniendo de ella, era descortés no invitarla.

La carne a la cacerola estuvo lista a eso de las cinco, mi madre y Carlisle llegaron a las seis, mientras que Elizabeth y Eleazar hicieron acto de presencia con el pastel a las seis y quince. Lo único que agradecí de mi suegra era que trajera el pastel, que, aunque ella fuese un constante dolor en el trasero, no podía negar que sus pasteles estaban ricos.

—¿No tienes más pantalones, mi niña? Creo que esos están muy viejos. —fue lo primero que Elizabeth le dijo a Louisa al verla— Tiene un agujero en la rodilla. ¡Y que cabello tan largo! ¿No te gustaría que la abuela Lizzy te lo corte bonito?

Ignoré su evidente mala intención, ofreciendo algo para beber a los demás.

Louisa corrió y apoyó la cabeza en mis piernas.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

Inclinó la cabeza para mirarme, angustiada.

—No quiero cortarme el cabello, me gusta dormir con trencitas.

Elizabeth se enfrascó en una conversación con Alice, y yo me agaché para hablarle a Louisa más de cerca.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Sí —contestó.

—Entonces, confía en mí cuando te digo que nadie te va a cortar el cabello.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —refunfuñó.

Encogí los hombros.

—Porque soy tu mamá y no voy a permitir que eso pase. —le di un beso en la frente, aludiendo mi última palabra. Ella debía entender que nadie más que Edward y yo podíamos decidir por ella mientras era pequeña. Lo que dijese Elizabeth, me tenía sin cuidado— ¿Recuerdas el dibujo que le estabas haciendo a papá por su cumpleaños? —asintió— Ahora que llegue se lo podrás entregar. ¿Por qué no lo vas a terminar mientras tanto?

Prefería mantenerla ocupada en su cuarto que alrededor de la madre de Edward. Ella se fue dando brincos, seguida de Nick.

Jasper se unió a la conversación de Elizabeth y Alice, ofreciéndoles una bebida a las dos cariñosamente.

De algún modo Alice pudo desprenderse de ambos y acercarse a mí para ayudarme.

—Tu suegra es tan rara.

—¿Qué hizo ahora?

Hizo ademán con la mano derecha.

—Habla de su enfermedad como algo presente ¿No dijiste que estaba sana?

Negué con la cabeza. No era algo extraño para nadie, mientras ella siguiese usando pañuelos en su cabeza y no le creciera un solo centímetro de cabello, todavía insistiría en que algo estaba mal con ella. Eso era lo peor de Elizabeth, nunca aferrarse a la vida.

—Lo está.

Edward llegó a las ocho. Mi madre lo vio bajándose del taxi y me avisó de inmediato. Como esto era una sorpresa, debía ser yo la que lo recibiera en la puerta. Mamá me entregó la regadera en las manos para que tuviera razones por las que salir al jardín delantero. Cuando salí, fingí que no lo había visto acercarse.

—Bella, hola.

Me di la vuelta con todo y la regadera, y un chorro de agua se precipitó en su camisa.

—¡Ay, lo siento! —no se me daba eso de fingir indiferencia en reuniones sorpresas, por eso nunca le hice una antes. Edward sonrió y se llevó una mano a la parte mojada de su camisa— Estaba distraída, lo siento. —repetí.

Él continuó con la sonrisa impresa en la cara.

—No es nada, es solo un chorro de agua. —me calmó— ¿Cómo estás? Te ves como… alterada.

—No estoy alterada, estoy agotada. —dije, lo que era cierto.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? —se acercó a sostener la regadera, pero lo aparté, y esta vez, ningún chorro de agua cayó sobre nadie.

—No, gracias, está bien. Tal vez debería regar las flores más tarde.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Edward me miró como si esperase que dijera algo. Me moría de ganas de abrazarlo y desearle feliz cumpleaños, porque sé que eso es lo que esperaba que hiciera, y su cara de decepción me partió el corazón. ¿Cómo yo me iba a olvidar de su cumpleaños?

Estaba loco.

—Me compré un auto, esta tarde. Estaba buscando algo para trasladarme, por lo que no es la gran cosa. Creí que era el mejor día para comprarlo.

Una indirecta.

—¿En serio? —estaba al tanto de que tenía intenciones de comprarse un auto, pero no sabía que tan pronto—¡Te felicito! —sonreí, segura de que se lo merecía por su esfuerzo, sin importar la apariencia de este— De verdad, me parece excelente que quieras adquirir algo que en el futuro te servirá de mucho.

Asintió.

Bien. Ahora es cuando lo invito a pasar, pero de pronto la regadera decidió expulsar toda el agua sobre las flores. Mi mamá tiene que haber captado que abrió la llave del grifo porque se detuvo de golpe.

Suspiré.

—Creo que entraré a ver a Louisa.

—¡Espera! —paré.

—¿Qué?

Empujé la puerta hacia atrás y Jasper lanzó confeti en nuestros rostros. Voces hilarantes corearon la canción del cumpleaños mientras lo llenaban de abrazos. Escupí el papel que se metió dentro de mi boca y aparté algunos que quedaron atrapados en mi pelo. Se formó un tumulto de risas por como habíamos quedado los dos, y porque no era así como debía ser. Se supone que el confeti iba para Edward cuando este estuviese preparado para recibirlo, no cuando apenas pusiéramos un pie en casa y la atacaba fuera más yo que él.

No importaba. Él se veía radiante.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Edward.

—Oh, Bella. —susurró emocionado— Esto es genial. Gracias.

Su rostro se mostró aliviado de saber que no se me había olvidado su cumpleaños.

Louisa se puso junto a él y estiró los bracitos para que la alzara, y Edward olvidó todo lo demás, sosteniendo a su niña que era todo lo que deseaba recibir en este día, aparte de ser obsequiado por un dibujo hecho por ella, de él y el señor cua-cua bajo un arcoíris. Pequeña Lulú estuvo en su regazo durante unos minutos mientras servíamos la cena.

Se dejó mimar por Jasper y Eleazar que estaban en el otro extremo.

Elizabeth le apretó los cachetes a Edward de igual modo que hacía siempre con Jasper, como si aún fueran un par de bebés. Me reí con burla. Mamá me reprendió con la mirada, pero es que era imposible aguantarse.

Alice había preparado arroz, papas y ensaladas varias para regodearse. En un momento Nick se inclinó en la mesa para coger su vaso de jugo y por la prisa que llevaba, se tropezó y el contenido cayó sobre el regazo de Jasper. Alice soltó un gritito de impresión y retiró rápidamente el líquido de la mesa, sin saber cómo hacer para secarle el pantalón a Jasper y disculpándose una y otra vez.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, no es para tanto. —decía él.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Mira tu ropa!

—Puedes usar mi secador de pelo del dormitorio, Jasper. —ofrecí.

Noté que Alice se iba a ofrecer para ayudar, pero luego se dio cuenta que eso era muy privado.

—Sí, gracias, Bella.

Jasper puso un poco de música tan pronto como su pantalón estuvo seco, bailamos y al cabo de unas horas, los más grandes tuvieron que irse. Elizabeth y Eleazar fueron los primeros en partir. Luego fueron Esme y Carlisle que se quedaron para repetirse pastel. No era tan tarde todavía, pero estábamos a mitad de semana. Alice bailó en la sala en medio de una pista improvisada y cantando baladas. No bailé ninguna porque no sabía hacerlo tan bien como ella. Las baladas me las canté todas, incluso canciones que no creía que conocía, letras tan antiguas como las de Glory of Love de Peter Cetera, la que canté a todo pulmón.

—¿Peter Cetera? ¿En serio? Es de la época de mi madre. —no tengo idea de cómo y cuándo Edward llegó junto a mí en la chimenea.

—Peter Cetera nada, su canción es pegajosa. Estoy segura que la he escuchado en más de alguna película.

—Te vuelves muy graciosa cuando bebes, lo había olvidado.

—No estaba bebiendo.

—Te vi probar el vodka de Jasper.

La botella de vodka fue la única bebida alcohólica que había esa noche. No me acordé del vino tinto que compré en el supermercado, pero el vodka ya me tenía medio mareada.

—No te burles.

Alice y Jasper se fueron a eso de la medianoche. Nick arrastró los pies del cansancio hasta la casa de al lado. Louisa ya se había dormido en los brazos de Morfeo hace mucho, con Poly y el señor cua-cua acompañándola en su sueño.

Recogí algunos vasos de plásticos usados del suelo y colillas de cigarro. Como ya no había ruido, empujé la puerta del cuarto de Louisa y lo mantuve así para ella.

El vodka había dejado de hacer efecto en mi cuerpo y me sentía mejor.

Edward se acercó, apoyándose en la mesa del comedor.

—No sé tú, pero como que algo le faltó a esa carne a la cacerola ¿no?

Lo miré, ladeando la esquina de mi boca. Tenía todos estos vasos de plástico sucios en mi mano y los tiré a la basura antes de sacar la botella de vino de la despensa.

—¿Te refieres a esto?

Encogió los hombros.

—Son los últimos veintitantos que cumpliré, así que trae eso de inmediato.

Traje dos copas y nos sentamos a la mesa. El líquido traspasó caliente por mi garganta, y aunque solo fuera un sorbo, ya sentía el efecto que hacía. No hablamos de nada serio, porque todo nos causaba mucha risa. Recordó sus anteriores cumpleaños, incluidos los míos, sucesos graciosos que pasamos en los últimos seis años de nuestras vidas. Fue agradable saber detalles de su boca de cosas que pensaba que solo yo recordaba; nuestro primer picnic, la tormenta de nieve que cubrió nuestro auto nuevo, la primera comida que se me quemó, la tostadora que Edward echó a perder por darle un golpe para que "agilizara" su trabajo con el pan, lo que nunca sucedió.

Reí. Reímos tanto esa noche, reímos de nosotros mismos, reímos de los demás, reímos de la nada.

Eso no era lo genial… lo genial era que hace mucho tiempo no reíamos juntos.

Sus dedos buscaron los míos encima de la mesa, deteniéndose y enroscando mi dedo meñique. Las risas cesaron, y la botella de vino se vació por completo. Su boca y sus dientes estaban púrpuras por el líquido. Eso, por alguna razón, me tentó de la risa de nuevo..

Cuando se hizo muy tarde, guardé la botella vacía y Edward se preparó para irse. El aire era fresco, pero no llegaba a ser caluroso, por lo que tuve que ponerme algo sobre los hombros.

Estaba agotada, indispuesta y soñolienta por todas las cosas que había tenido que hacer hoy.

Edward jugó con mi cabello cuando nos detuvimos, intencionalmente para apartármelo de la cara, pero solo consiguió que eso me estremeciera. Estaba de pie junto a mí, bajo una noche de estrellas, con alcohol en el cuerpo. _Mucho_ alcohol en el cuerpo.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto?

Había un farol de luz encendido sobre nosotros, todo lo demás era oscuridad y silencio. No me aparté incluso si sentí vergüenza de su observación. Edward era capaz de lograr lo que pocos podían últimamente; las mismas mariposas que sientes cerca de la persona que te gusta, cuando todavía no son nada. Las sonrisas ladeadas, los corazones saltones, el rubor en las mejillas. Esas ganas de decir algo para cortar la tensión, pero tu mente se bloquea.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti —respondió, mareado por el alcohol, pero también muy cuerdo—, porque me gustaría besarte ahora y no soltarte jamás.

Volví a recordar, en el bullicio de pequeños insectos en el aire, cada uno de los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, agrupándose en mi cabeza de golpe para torturarme, como una ruleta de la suerte, escogiendo los mejores y desechando los malos; las lágrimas, los gritos, la desesperanza, interponiéndose la dulzura, el amor de dos personas.

Recordé lo bien que se sentía tenernos el uno al otro.

—¿Mañana dirás lo mismo? ¿Sin la lengua trabada?

Hizo rechinar los dientes.

—Te amo todos los días, así que estoy seguro que sí lo haría —soltó con franqueza, ladeando esa sonrisa que derretiría cualquier muralla de hielo. Se me vino a la mente la primera vez que le dije te quiero a Louisa, como le había dicho que la quería todos los días— Gracias por un cumpleaños más, Bella.

Su mirada tenía esa chispa que formaba un hormigueo en mi estómago, por ello es que no lo pensé demasiado, además de que _no_ estaba pensando para nada. Corté la distancia entre nosotros, permaneciendo allí en el aire, envuelta en una cortina espesa de aire tibio.

No toqué sus labios, tampoco él tocó los míos.

¿Esto era debido a que no estaba completamente sobria? ¿Qué pasaría mañana? ¿Cómo nos miraríamos a la cara?

¿Qué importaba eso?

Un pequeño roce de mis labios lo motivó para terminar por presionar su boca en la mía. No fue un beso propiamente tal, ni siquiera me acerqué lo suficiente por miedo a tropezarme y caer. Tuve la misma sensación que descansar nuestras frentes, una piel expuesta sobre la otra, lo que para nosotros ya significaba mucho.

—Te echo de menos. —murmuró, pescando mi labio inferior con la boca.

Estuvo de ese modo, tirando de mi labio de vez en cuando, a ojos cerrados.

—Yo también te echo de menos.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y supe en ese momento, que estaba lo suficientemente sobria para captar mis sentimientos.

Me alejé a duras penas, sabiéndolo a mi alrededor, lamentando su ausencia.

 _Te echo de menos,_ repetí en silencio.

De forma inesperada, Edward me agarró por las caderas, y me atrapó en un beso en la boca. Abrí los labios y le permití a su lengua explorarme de nuevo. Aturdida por su repentina acción, me afirmé de su cuello con los brazos, jadeando por lo rudo que este beso estaba siendo, y que me gustaba, de todos modos, deseando que nunca se terminara. Había querido besarlo tantas veces en mi mente; sentir su sabor, su calor y el ruido que este hacía.

Para asegurarme también que este Edward seguía siendo mío.

Pero nada podía ser para siempre; Edward terminó el beso por mí, subiendo sus manos hasta mi cara.

—Con la botella de vino o no, esta noche igual te hubiese besado. —confesó en medio de la oscuridad.

Esa noche me fui a dormir con el corazón por la garganta. Iba a terminar de ordenar la casa para no tener tanto trabajo por la mañana, pero estaba en las nubes. Louisa se despertó cuando iba a meterme a la cama, así que se acostó conmigo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras caminaba a pies descalzos por un caminito invisible.

—¿Quieres que te abrace mientras duermes?

Se acomodó el pelo a un lado y no abrió en ningún momento los ojos.

—Sí, por favor.

Besé su mejilla, un beso tras otro, descansando la barbilla sobre su piel hasta que su respiración se acompasó por el sueño.

—Buenas noches, mi pequeña Lulú.

.

.

.

* * *

Jackie, mi compañera de trabajo, me mostró un panfleto con clases de yoga. Nos miramos y negué con la cabeza.

—No iré a clases de yoga.

—¿Por qué no?

Me llevé a la boca la última cucharada de arroz antes de que partiéramos a nuestra última jornada laboral.

—No tengo con quién dejar a mi hija, Edward trabaja hasta tarde.

Jackie suspiró.

—Podríamos preguntar si tienen alguna guardería de niños.

No estaba tan segura de ello. No me gustaba la idea de sacar a Louisa del jardín de infantes para meterla a una guardería en el mismo día. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella después del trabajo, que me contara lo que había hecho en la escuela e incluso si no tenía nada qué decirme y se pusiera a hablar con su muñeca. Jackie dejó el tema ahí, doblando el panfleto en dos y guardándolo en su bolso. Teníamos diez minutos para guardar nuestras cosas, lavarnos los dientes e irnos. Todos los días teníamos una hora para almorzar y no nos dábamos cuenta de cómo la hora transcurría tan rápido.

Me quedé un segundo atrás para buscar mi celular y las llaves, arreglarme la coleta del pelo, tocarme los aretes de las orejas, cuando de pronto me sentí muy extraña.

No extraña, más bien, observada. Un escalofrío subió por mi espina dorsal y se detuvo en el comienzo de mi nuca.

Me gustaría poder definir en una palabra lo que sentí cuando mis ojos la encontraron; asombro tal vez, un poco de dolor, mucha confusión. Olvidé lo que estaba buscando con tanta prisa en el bolso, olvidé los llamados repetitivos de Jackie para que nos fuéramos ya… yo no podía irme. Ni siquiera era capaz de mover los pies.

Parpadee una vez, dos, tres veces. No era suficiente, la visión no desaparecía, porque eso es lo que creía que era.

Se agachó, escondiendo su rostro en su larga cabellera, murmurando en el oído de alguien.

Y esa persona empezó a correr.

A correr… a correr…

A correr hacia mí.

* * *

 **No diré nada sobre este capítulo, porque de seguro me quieren matar (otra vez) por terminarlo ahí. Juzguen ustedes y espero sus impresiones sobre esta última línea ;)**

 **Gracias por leer y por dejarme saber qué les ha parecido. Gracias por el apoyo que le dan a esta historia, y por ser tan fieles lectores.**

 **Intentaré no tardarme en tener el siguiente.**

 **Les deseo una linda noche!**

 **Hasta pronto, cambio y fuera.**


	18. Capítulo 16: De regreso

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Era Bonnie.

El pequeño cuerpo, el cabello negro y la forma en que corría correspondía a Bonnie. Yo no podía asimilar esa situación, incluso si ella seguía corriendo a toda velocidad entre medio de la gente. _Es una visión,_ me repetí, _no es real. Es parte del duelo._

 _No es real._

En el artículo que Jasper me había enviado sobre el asunto del duelo, señalaban que, parte de los "síntomas" que una persona sufría al perder a un ser querido, era viéndolo. Lo ves en todas partes, su presencia deja una huella que cicatriza tu alma e impide que veas la realidad como es. Lo sientes, lo hueles, lo añoras, entonces crees que los ves, pero en realidad no es así. Pero esto era tan real, tal palpable que mi piel se endureció.

Vi como sus ojos se achinaban en una sonrisa.

—¡Hola, mamita!

Mi corazón latió una vez y parecía que se hubiese detenido, o peor aún, desprendido de los tejidos que le sostenían para estrellarse en la boca de mi estómago. Esta rebotó una y otra vez, enviando señales a mi cerebro.

Era real. No era una visión.

— _¿Bonnie?_ —rememoré esa última imagen que tenía de ella, saltando de un asiento a otro en el aeropuerto de Jacksonville, hace más de dos meses. Un flequillo oscuro se asomó en su frente y sus ojos brillaron de un azul intenso— Oh, Bonnie… _—_ nos movimos al mismo tiempo; ella se abalanzó a mis brazos y la sostuve en el aire como pude. Estaba más pesada, pero su cuerpo y aroma me eran absolutamente familiares. Lágrimas de emoción se asomaron en mis ojos _—_ ¡Eres tú! Oh, eres tú… ¡Mira lo enorme y hermosa que te has puesto!

Sonreí por la naricita que arrugó por mi cumplido. Estaba tan sorprendida y choqueada de saberla aquí que no me detuve a pensar en lo loco que esto estaba siendo. Tenía la sensación de que nada había cambiado, que Bonnie había ido a parar a unas vacaciones y que por fin había vuelto. Pero eso se esfumó de mi cabeza apenas divisé a Rosalie entre las sombras, aproximándose.

Nos miramos. Una sonrisa tranquila se asomó en su rostro, pero también vi timidez, una dificultad tremenda para enfrentarme. Sin embargo, siguió aproximándose cuando bajé a Bonnie de mi regazo.

—Hola de nuevo, Bella. —saludó.

Existía desesperación en sus ojos, miedo, arrepentimiento y soledad, todo en un solo vistazo.

Bonnie se quedó de pie y miró hacia arriba con el flequillo que cubría sus ojos.

—Rose y yo volamos muy aaaalto, mamá, y había mucho algodón que flotaba y yo quería salir por la ventana y volar sobre ellos, pero Rose dijo que no podía hacerlo.

Estaba poniéndole atención, pero también estaba muy atenta en los gestos de Rosalie.

—No puedes volar sobre una nube, cielo. —le dijo ella.

Bonnie cruzó los brazos.

—¡Es que yo quiero! —protestó.

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver. —ignoré y a la vez, interrumpí la rabieta de Bonnie— Al menos, por un largo tiempo.

Rose apartó los ojos de mí. No supe si estaba enojada con ella por haberme ignorado por tanto tiempo, por haberse ido lejos cuando debíamos armonizar el drama de nuestras vidas en conjunto, o nada más estaba sentida por su actitud, puesto que, fuera como fuese, Rose era la única que entendía por el dolor que habíamos pasado Edward y yo.

Estaba en eso cuando me di cuenta que sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse. Se limitó a morder su labio, a pesar de que su barbilla temblaba de forma incontrolable, buscando una manera digna de no mostrar sus sentimientos, o solo lo hizo para no asustar a Bonnie.

Negó con la cabeza, una y otra vez.

—Lo siento. —susurró, gruesas lágrimas asomándose en las esquinas de sus ojos— Lo siento tanto, tanto por todo.

Alguna vez vi a Edward perder la cabeza cuando sentía que nada nos salía bien por mucho que lo intentáramos, pero nunca vi a una persona tan miserable como Rosalie. No porque ella se hubiese llevado a Bonnie lejos, sino por lo rota que se encontraba. Yo había encontrado consuelo en Louisa, pero Rose… Rose no había encontrado el suyo en Hungría.

No quería que habláramos con Bonnie presente, alzar la voz y continuar llorando. Ella seguía tan atenta a cada movimiento de nosotras que me recordó que debía ubicarme. Le tomé la mano a la niña y apreté con suavidad su mejilla.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —inquirí no tan directamente.

Rose sorbió su nariz con rapidez.

—No lo tengo claro.

—¿No lo tienes claro?

—Bella, estoy diciéndote que lo siento mucho.

Dejé de hacerme la desentendida. Entendí en ese minuto lo que intentaba decirme; no tenía claro cuando era su regreso, porque tal vez no pensaba volver. Tuve tantos sentimientos encontrados por ello, que no quise averiguar la razón de estos. Era raro e incómodo. Quería llorar de felicidad, pero también quería llorar de miedo.

Besé ambas mejillas de Bonnie, siguiendo la charla con Rosalie sin mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Tienes dónde quedarte?

—Sí. —me contestó. Le eché un rápido vistazo, temblando de un frío que no existía en esta época en la ciudad— Tenías razón, todo el mundo tenía razón. Lo hice todo mal, por eso volví, Bella, para arreglarlo.

Volví a sentir esa mezcla de sentimientos, los cuales ignoré.

—No quiero que hablemos delante de ella.

Tenía que volver al trabajo o tendría muchos problemas. Me puse de cuclillas y abracé a Bonnie. Sus bracitos se enredaron en mi cuello y me permití gozar de esos maravillosos segundos.

—No te vayas todavía, mamá, llévanos a casa.

Apreté, sin llegar a dañarla, su cuerpo y la solté.

—Irás a casa muy pronto, te lo prometo, pero tienes que irte con Rose ahora.

Soltó un chasquido de sus labios.

—Ven con nosotras.

Se me partió el corazón.

—No puedo ir con ustedes.

—¿Por qué?

—Bella tiene que volver al trabajo, nena. —murmuró Rose— Cuando esté lista, ella traerá a Louisa y así podrás jugar con ella.

Le di un beso fuerte en la mejilla, el que duró unos segundos.

¿Cuántas veces había deseado aquello? ¿Besar la mejilla de Bonnie? ¿Escuchar su voz diciéndome mamá? ¿Cuántas veces soñé juntarla con Louisa?

Había un cambio en ella tan pronto como su mano buscó la de Rose sin mirar atrás. Bonnie siempre había tenido una capacidad enorme para adaptarse a las personas, pero seguía produciéndome algo extraño. No podía lamentarlo, Rosalie era su madre. Y aun si recuerdo esa duda de ella al subirse al avión hace unos meses, ya no volví a ver eso. Ella tomaba la mano de Rose porque era la única que había estado en el último tiempo con ella, de igual modo que Louisa lo hacía conmigo cada vez que se metía a mi cama por las noches.

Rose sacó un papel de su bolsillo.

—Este es el hotel donde nos hospedaremos, te lo entrego para que no desconfíes de mí.

Conocía al hotel, así que asentí, guardando el papel en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—No te la lleves de nuevo.

—No lo haré.

Bonnie se despidió con la mano mientras me alejaba. Hubiese deseado agarrarla e irme a casa, pero, a diferencia de antes, quería hacer las cosas bien.

.

.

.

* * *

La pequeña estatura de una niña se acercó y depositó una flor sobre la vitrina. Estaba tan distraída, aparte de cansada y aburrida por lo poco concurrida que se encontraba el lugar, que aquello me desconcertó.

Sorprendida, me enderecé y sostuve su flor.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí? —caminé por detrás de la vitrina y abrí la puerta que nos encarcelaba a Jackie y a mí cada día. Louisa entró por el pequeño espacio y jugó de inmediato con los productos de perfumería que teníamos como catálogo— Oye ¿no piensas a saludar a mamá?

Ella se dio la vuelta, con dos muestras de perfume ya en las manos, y se acercó a mí.

—¡Holaaa! —corrió y me dio un abrazo. Me embargó un escalofrío en el cuerpo y respondí a su muestra de cariño de inmediato— Edward te compró esa flor, pero dijo que te la diera porque él estaría detrás de ese cartel.

Fruncí el ceño, escuché el bufido de una voz masculina y Edward apareció detrás del cartel de nuestra tienda.

—Eso era justo lo que _no_ debías decir, pequeña Lulú. —Louisa puso las piernas en las mías hasta que tuve que alzarla en mi cadera— Se suponía que era una sorpresa, Bella, pero bueno…

Edward y yo no nos habíamos visto en el último par de días después de su cumpleaños. Era incómodo ya que ni siquiera nos habíamos llamado por teléfono. Pensé que él no quería hablar del tema porque no lo recordaba, pero ahora me di cuenta que sí lo había hecho.

—Gracias por la flor… —correspondí, sosteniéndola entre mis dedos y alejándola de las manos de tijera de Lou— porque supongo que es para mí.

Edward sonrió.

—Por supuesto que es para ti. —su voz no era más que una convicción— Lou y yo te vinimos a buscar.

Parpadee.

—¿A buscar? —miré la hora en mi reloj y sorprendida, divisé que mi turno ya había acabado.

Louisa comenzó a jugar con mi cola de cabello, mientras mi expresión cambiaba. Edward lo notó, puesto que se acercó y apoyó las manos en la mesa.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí. Estoy cansada.

—Dámela para que puedas salir de ahí.

Dejé a Lou sobre la vitrina cuando perfectamente podía haber caminado hasta Edward. Me di cuenta después de que ella se sentó sobre el vidrio y se abalanzó a él con confianza. Quería decírselo a Edward, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas en mi mente.

Después de un momento olvidó lo extraña que me encontraba y se puso a jugar con Lou en los pasillos, escondiéndose y siguiéndola por detrás. No tardé en reunirme con ellos.

Edward manejó por mí esta vez, por suerte.

Le conté sobre mi cuenta de ahorro, ya que si seguía callada en el viaje iba a explotar. Hablamos sobre eso hasta que Louisa nos interrumpió.

—¡Soool! —pegó un grito desde la parte trasera del auto, acomodando a Poly dentro del cinturón de seguridad—¡Sol! ¡Sol! ¡Sol!

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —le preguntó Edward, sin comprender.

—Sol.

Llegando a casa, revisé que en su libreta de la escuela había una breve y concisa comunicación de esta mañana, dónde la maestra avisaba un acto de los niños antes de que las vacaciones de verano comenzaran. Era una presentación musical sobre el clima, y a Louisa le tocaba sobre el sol. Lo primero que pensé cuando lo leí fue _¿Dónde demonios voy a conseguir un disfraz de sol?_ Pero luego lo medité y no era tan difícil conseguirlo en las tiendas de cumpleaños. Sin embargo, yo no era una persona que le gustara arrendar cosas a última hora, y según la imagen que la maestra había enviado, no era tan difícil hacer uno.

No era una experta con la máquina de coser de la abuela, pero mi madre siempre hizo mis disfraces para la escuela, así que no veo por qué yo no podría hacerlo también.

Resoplé.

Edward aprovechó que la tarde estaba fresca para cortar el césped crecido de nuestro jardín. Lo vi desde mi sofá, empujando el corta-césped como lo hacía en el pasado. A mí no me importaba hacerlo, pero generalmente era él quien siempre se ofrecía. Apoyé la mejilla en mi mano, inundada del sonido que la máquina ejercía con su fuerza y con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos.

Tan absorta me encontraba que, por segunda vez en el día, no me percaté de la presencia de Louisa.

—Quiero helado. —dijo.

—¿Cómo sabes que hay helado?

Encogió los hombros, como si fuese obvio. Me enderecé en el sofá, tirando de los pompones de sus coletas.

—Lo guardaste ayer.

Me reí. Todavía tenía este agujero extraño en el estómago y decidí volver a ignorarlo.

—Ven, acompáñame.

Saqué el helado del congelador, puse un poco dentro de un pocillo y me detuve. Louisa estaba a mi espalda, pero no pude continuar. Ella quería su helado tanto como yo quería ponerme a llorar. El agujero siguió su camino hasta la boca de mi estómago y de allí no se volvió a mover. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Lo sabía. Yo sabía lo que me estaba pasando. El miedo inundó cada partícula de mi ser e hizo que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando me di la vuelta, ella continuaba esperando por esa bola de fresa y caramelo.

Estiré los brazos y fue conmigo. La dejé sobre la encimera de la cocina, el cabello cayendo a cada lado de sus hombros. Lo aparté hacia atrás y dejé que las palabras salieran de mi boca sin pensármelas mucho.

—¿Sabes que yo te quiero mucho? ¿Verdad?

Su expresión cambió, ya no solo estaba impaciente porque yo no le entregaba el pocillo, sino porque le había expresado lo que sentía.

—Sip.

Era ese tipo de miedo que sentí con Bonnie, ahora ocurría con Louisa. Rosalie había vuelto y yo no sabía lo que quería.

—Vas a estar conmigo siempre ¿verdad? ¿No te vas a ir a ningún lado? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí pase lo que pase?

Su mano se enredó con la otra, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿A dónde voy a ir?

Recordé entonces que estaba hablando con una niña de tres años. Negué con la cabeza.

—Olvida lo que dije, cariño. —la abracé y escondí su rostro en mi pecho— A ninguna parte te irás.

El sonido de la cortadora de césped se había detenido hace mucho. Todavía abrazando a Louisa, divisé a Edward junto a la encimera y casi brinco del susto

—¿Puedo tomar mi helado, por favor? —tomé el pocillo y lo puse en sus manos. Luego, con cuidado la dejé en sus pies— Gracias, Bella. —murmuró, ensuciándose la boca de fresa—: Te quiero, adiós.

Edward vio a Louisa desaparecer con una sonrisa impresa en el rostro. Una vez que ella entró en su cuarto, se giró de regreso y su sonrisa desapareció. No estaba enojado, pero sí bastante curioso.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Bella?

—¿Por qué crees que está pasando algo?

—Por lo que acabas de decir. ¿A dónde crees que iría?

No había querido llorar delante de Louisa y tampoco quería hacerlo delante de Edward, así que me crucé de brazos porque no sabía qué más hacer.

—No quiero que se vaya con Rosalie. —admití con un nudo en la garganta— No quiero que la prefiera a ella antes que a mí.

Eso no lo había reconocido nunca en silencio.

Edward rodeó la encimera y se detuvo cerca de mí, apartándome las manos que comencé a mover con desesperación.

—¿Por qué Rosalie se llevaría a Louisa?

Puse los ojos en blanco, recordando que Edward no sabía que ellas se encontraban aquí, pero su pregunta solo me destrozó más. ¿Por qué Rosalie querría llevársela y por qué Louisa se iría sin mirar atrás? Porque Rose seguía siendo su madre y porque no podía borrar el tiempo en dos meses. Independiente de que no sea culpa de ninguna de nosotras. Sorbí mi nariz y aparté las lágrimas que se amontonaron en mis ojos.

—Edward… —susurré, mientras me tomaba de los codos— Bonnie está en Jacksonville.

Detuvo cualquier cosa que pensaba hacer. La expresión de su rostro solo me mostró su desconcierto, y en un par de segundos, analicé todo lo que el nombre de Bonnie significaba para él.

—¿Qué…?

Cerré los ojos.

—Rose regresó.

No había nada más que añadir. Nos quedamos callados por mucho tiempo hasta que comprendió mis palabras. Sus manos siguieron sosteniendo mis codos, su aliento seguía abrazando mi rostro.

—¿La viste?

Mi voz se quebró.

—Sí

Sus ojos bailaron en la emoción, y me di cuenta que Bonnie siempre iba a ser nuestra hija, igual que Louisa. Él no necesitaba que le contara nada más ni hacer un millón de preguntas. El que estuviera en la ciudad, ya era bastante.

—Nadie se va a llevar a Louisa, Bella. —me pellizcó la nariz— No cuando veo que la amas demasiado.

—Tú también la amas.

—Por supuesto.

Lo abracé por la cintura y su mano reposó sobre mi espalda.

—Tengo la dirección del hotel en dónde se están quedando. Le dije a Rose que habláramos a solas, sin las niñas, así que obviamente tú tienes que estar allí con nosotras. Creo que pretende residir aquí, no lo sé, y si eso es así, tenemos que preparar a Louisa para cuando Rose quiera verla, porque… quiera o no, ella querrá verla tanto como nosotros queremos ver a Bonnie.

—¿Y Emmett?

—Emmett no venía con ellas.

Edward asintió, posó sus labios en mi frente y se alejó lo suficiente para que yo deseara que regresara.

—Vamos a hacerlo bien esta vez.

—Es lo que más quiero. —estuve de acuerdo.

Me acunó el rostro, trazó sus dedos por mi barbilla y me besó en la boca. Me refresqué de su sabor y respondí al beso con las mismas ganas. Me acerqué hasta pegarme a él, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y pellizcándole los labios. Su mano afirmó mi cintura, como si temiera que me fuera en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué se dan besos en la boca? —rompí el beso, pero Edward no me soltó de la cintura. Louisa nos miraba como si nada tuviera sentido para ella. Tenía a Poly en una mano y el pocillo de helado, ahora vacío, en la otra. Caminó y se puso entre medio de los dos, luego, para sorpresa de ambos, empujó a Edward lejos de mí— ¡Déjala, déjala!

* * *

 **Hola! Siento la demora del capi, pero tuve una semana muy estresante. Solo pedirles un poco de paciencia, justamente esta semana se me juntaron todos los examenes, día tras día, y comprenderán que lo que menos hacía al llegar a casa era abrir el word.**

 **Pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo! Y agradecida de ustedes por entenderme en la espera y continuar aquí a pesar de todo.**

 **Me cuentan qué les pareció el capi.**

 **Nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	19. Capítulo 17: Nada puede salir mal

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

.

.

.

 **EPOV**

Bella puso las manos encima de la cabeza de Louisa y se inclinó para poder hablarle. Yo, en cambio, me mantuve en mi lugar antes de que ella decidiera empujarme lejos de nuevo.

—Edward no está haciéndome daño, nena.

Confundida, alzó su rostro de porcelana.

—¿No?

—No

Una línea horizontal apareció en su frente apenas me echó un vistazo. De pronto, solo pude ver a una niña que desconfiaba de mí, y me pregunté si eso era debido a que le había dañado de igual manera por haberme ido de casa o por otra cosa. A lo mejor me veía como un enemigo que trataba arrancarle a su madre. No lo sé. A diferencia de ella, yo sonreí. Quería infundir esa confianza entre nosotros, demostrarle que todo estaba bien y que no debía preocuparse, pero ella estaba todavía más celosa.

Eso era extraño, porque parecía que fuese siempre más apegada a mí que a Bella.

—¿Son novios?

Al menos, no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

—Bella es mi esposa.

—¿Esposa? Como la abuela Rita… también es una esposa.

—Exacto, Bella es mi esposa como lo es tu abuela Rita para el abuelo Harry.

No parecía que le gustase mucho la idea, pero luego dejó de hacer preguntas y decidió salir al patio para llamar a Nick que estaba detrás de la muralla.

Bella cogió el pocillo de helado que Louisa había dejado en el piso y lo metió dentro del fregadero. Me acerqué, cuidando que no se diera cuenta, y me detuve detrás de ella. Notó mi cercanía apenas rocé las yemas de mis dedos en el dorso de sus brazos. No dijo nada, sin embargo, la encontré sonriendo. Luego, poco a poco, mi mano derecha descendió hasta su cintura.

—Creo que tu mano se perdió en el camino.

Reí. Dejé un beso prologando en su cuello, exhalando sobre su piel.

—Y creo que alguien se puso celosa.

—¿Louisa?

—Obvio.

Se mordió el labio.

—No lo sé, fue extraño.

—¿Extraño porque hace un tiempo atrás ella no tenía la confianza suficiente en ti como ahora?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Extraño porque intentaba defenderme de ti.

Seguía creyendo que se trataba de algo netamente emocional, pero no podía negar que lo había pensado también.

Me eché hacia atrás, Bella continuó lavando el pocillo de helado y no dijimos nada más respecto a eso.

.

.

.

* * *

Me quedé con Louisa en su cuarto mientras Bella se daba un baño antes de dormir. Ella empezó a saltar de inmediato en la cama, a pesar de mi insistencia en que no lo hiciera. Iba a repetírselo de nuevo, pero entonces ella me golpeó con lo primero que encontró en su cama: una almohada en forma de corazón. Detuvo su salto y se quedó mirándome impactada por lo que había hecho, pero en vez de reaccionar enojado, me reí y le lancé la almohada devuelta. Eso, por supuesto, dio pie a una serie de almohadonazos que ocurrieron mientras Bella no miraba.

—¡Espera, detente! —rogó, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

En seguida fue el turno de algunos de sus peluches, y antes de darme cuenta, todos estaban desperdigados por el suelo.

—¡Jesús! —gruñó Bella al volver— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

El cuarto era un completo desastre entre las almohadas y los peluches que caían del estante. Bella se quedó allí para asegurarse de que ambos recogiéramos el huracán que acababa de pasar. Louisa saltó en la cama una vez más y le lancé la última almohada en la cara, haciendo que cayera para atrás.

Soltó una carcajada estridente mientras se apartó el rulo que cosquilleaba su cabeza.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

Poly estaba refugiada junto al señor cua-cua dentro de la panza de un canguro. Ella se estiró lo suficiente para agarrarla y volverme a mirar.

—¿Tú también te enfadarás mucho con Bella?

Su pregunta me pilló por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué me voy a enfadar con Bella?

Ella, en cambio, encogió los hombros.

—Porque sí.

—No tendría por qué enfadarme por nada, nena.

Esperé que me mirara de vuelta, mas no lo hizo.

—Pero si estás cansado, sí te puedes enfadar.

Bella la sentó sobre su regazo para arreglarle el cabello en dos trenzas. Me hizo señas con los ojos, pero no lo entendí, así que suspiró.

—Es normal que los adultos se enfaden, e incluso tú, pero mientras eso no dañe a los demás, no pasa nada. —explicó— ¿Me entiendes?

Amarró la última coleta alrededor de su trenza, y la soltó.

—Sí

Estuvimos allí hasta que se quedó dormida. Por mucho que intentamos cubrirla con las mantas, ella acababa destapándose. Metimos a Poly dentro de sus brazos y al señor cua-cua en el otro extremo, entonces nos fuimos.

Reuní los platos sucios que habíamos dejado después de la cena, mientras ella ponía a hervir agua para nuestras tazas de té. Limpié y sequé la loza, ordenamos y nos sentamos frente a la tv. Lo único que hice fue cambiar el canal de la programación sin estar pendiente realmente. Bella revolvió su té incluso si los cristales de azúcar ya se habían disuelto hace mucho tiempo.

Al final, decidí apagarla y dejar el control remoto a un lado.

—¿Todavía estas preocupada?

Encogió los hombros. Bebió un sorbo caliente de su té con calma, pensando en qué decir a continuación.

—Nosotros discutíamos mucho, Edward. Desde que ella llegó no hacíamos más que gritarnos e insultarnos todo el tiempo.

Me quedé callado. ¿Qué más podía decir que no fuera cierto?

—Creo que simplemente hemos subestimado el hecho de que es pequeña y no entiende nada, cuando en verdad, lo entiende todo. —continuó.

—Eso es algo que muchos de nosotros como padres hacemos inconscientemente. No creo que sucediese si fuéramos conscientes de ello.

—Lo sé.

—Pero Louisa está bien, es sana, es feliz y se lleva bien con nosotros. Pensemos que algún día próximo ambas crecerán y si todo sale bien, nosotros también creceremos como padres.

Ella me sonrió y chocó su taza de té con la mía. Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos y los mantuve sobre mi rodilla.

—Llamaré a Rose mañana. —dijo.

Se me revolvió el estómago por la sola mención, pero eso era lo que yo quería, eso era lo que habíamos querido desde un principio. Y vería a Bonnie, todavía tendríamos a Louisa, y no me faltaría nada más en la vida.

—De acuerdo.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, parte de su cuerpo pegado al mío, y estuvimos mirando la tv apagada por el resto de la noche; silencios que valían la pena, reflexiones internas que solo conocían nuestras cabezas. No necesitábamos manifestarlas a viva voz para sentirnos mejor. Así que no hice nada más que rodear mi brazo por detrás de ella, abrazarla hasta que se hizo muy tarde.

.

.

* * *

Esme ni siquiera tuvo reparos en aceptar cuidar de Bonnie mientras teníamos una conversación con Rose. De hecho, estaba eufórica, ni siquiera se corrigió al llamarme hija antes de cortar.

—Tu madre confunde mi voz con la tuya.

Bella se rio.

—Me lo has dicho cinco veces.

—Perdón, es que estoy nervioso.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en un café cerca de la constructora donde trabajaba. Acababa de salir de mi jornada y queríamos aprovechar que Alice se había quedado cuidando a nuestra pequeña Lulú. Bella se pidió un café con crema, su favorito, y yo, como tenía calor, solo pedí un té helado de menta.

Rose llegó a la hora acordada, nos saludó y se sentó un poco cohibida. A pesar de que la distancia desde la última vez que la vimos era de dos meses y algo, estaba cambiada. Para entonces su cara no era como la de ahora, antes era ella la que había aceptado la verdad más rápido que nosotros, pero ahora no lo parecía.

Comenzamos hablando de Louisa. Le contamos lo difícil que había sido el primer mes y los cambios que había tenido hasta ahora; su forma de expresarse, su refugio en los peluches. Rose sonrió por la mención de Poly, ya que era una muñeca muy especial para ella también.

Cuando terminamos de hablar, se quedó en silencio. Sus ojos se empañaron, pero supo esquivar sus sentimientos de nuevo como una experta. Después, le pidió al mozo un café con leche.

—Bonnie es una niña preciosa. —dijo, cuando le preguntamos por ella— No creo que exista un niño que no le cueste asumir un cambio así sin demostrarlo abiertamente. Ella también lo hizo. Lloraba mucho en las noches, a veces ni siquiera dormía. Mi madre me ayudó muchísimo, ella y Bonnie formaron un lazo muy especial porque mamá fue criada por su abuela y cuando estuvo un poco más grande, se tuvo que ir con su madre biológica y eso fue un cambio muy fuerte, así que la entendía y ella me ayudó a sacarla adelante.

El padre de Rose le construyó un teatro de títeres, Rita confeccionó los títeres de animales y cuando Bonnie lloraba, él instalaba el teatro e inventaba historias. Bonnie dejaba de llorar, se metía en la historia y luego se quedaba dormida.

—A la tercera semana ella parecía estar bien. Iba a la escuela, una escuela americana, y empezó a hacer amigos. Estaba feliz de que ella estuviera adaptándose tan bien, pero un día la maestra me llamó para decirme que Bonnie se había hecho en los pantalones. Se hacía cada día, cuando le decía que tenía que ir al baño, me miraba enojada y se hacía pis frente de mí.

Bella recordó un hecho crucial de Louisa embarrándose con el lodo.

—Bonnie también lo hizo. Buscaba el quintal de harina que mi madre guardaba en la despensa y se bañaba en él. —bebió un sorbo de su café con leche— Fue una primera etapa muy dura, pero lo hemos superado.

Había algo que seguía rondando en mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué decidiste volver? —pregunté.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué te alejaste?

Rose se llevó una mecha de cabello detrás de la oreja y suspiró.

—Porque lo hice todo mal, porque extraño a Louisa del mismo modo que ustedes deben extrañar a Bonnie. Me alejé, sí, lo admito. Lo hice cuando me llamaste y me dijiste todas esas verdades, Bella, pero estaba enojada porque nunca nadie había sido tan sincera conmigo antes, y aunque lo acepté en ese segundo, me negué a reconocerlo. Así que me alejé, y no solo de ti, de mi familia en general.

—¿Emmett? —inquirí, metiéndome en terreno peligroso.

Rose detuvo su cháchara un segundo.

—Emmett ha puesto de su parte para tener una buena relación con ella, pero vive viajando todo el tiempo. De todas formas, si no fuera por él, tampoco podría haber venido aquí con Bonnie sin su autorización. —se detuvo y tragó en seco— Edward, Bella… lo único que quiero es poder recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Bella asintió.

—Nosotros también lo queremos, nunca te alejaríamos de Louisa, pero… —Bella me echó un vistazo— Ellas van a permanecer dónde están ahora, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para vivir esta nueva vida lo mejor posible. Si tú pones de tu parte, nada puede salir mal.

Bella y yo le explicamos que no creíamos que Louisa reaccionara de igual modo que Bonnie, aunque no era necesario porque Rose lo sabía de sobra, y que un reencuentro con ella podía ser un golpe fuerte, o tal vez no, ya que nunca se sabía con ella.

.

.

* * *

Dejamos a Rose en casa de Esme después de terminar nuestra conversación en la cafetería. Me bajé, sabiendo a lo que iba, sudándome las manos. Las voces prominentes del interior me ponían nervioso. Bella giró la llave de repuesto que Esme le había dado por cualquier emergencia, y entramos.

Esme nos recibió de inmediato.

—He arreglado el cuarto de huéspedes para ti y para Bonnie, querida, por si prefieres quedarte aquí con nosotros esta noche… y las noches que quieras.

—Te lo agradezco muchísimo, Esme.

Hubiese querido quedarme en la conversación, pero escuchaba la voz de Bonnie hablando con Carlisle en alguna parte de la casa y permití a mis pies llevarme por sí solos hasta el sonido de su voz. Ella y Carlisle estaba jugando a tomar el té en la mesa de centro, mientras Bonnie le ofrecía un poco más a su taza. Me detuve y observé expectante a la niña a la que había visto hasta en mis sueños. Parecía que lo era, comenzaba a creer que de verdad era un sueño.

Ella no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

—Hola, cariño. —saludé.

Sus ojos como el mar contemplaron los míos y una sonrisa angelical se asomó en sus pequeños labios.

—¡Papá, llegaste!

Era una bola de energía, en un par de segundos se levantó y corrió para alcanzarme. La abracé como hubiese querido hacer con más fuerza ese día en el aeropuerto, haberle dicho que la amaba demasiado, asegurarle que esa separación solo era temporal, pero ese día no pude hacer nada.

—Estoy tan, tan feliz de que hayas regresado.

—Yo también y me gusta mucho estar en la casa de la abuela. —acogió, moviéndose sin parar.

—Me alegra que te guste, nena, estoy seguro que tu abuela estará encantada de tenerte aquí con ella.

Entrecerró los ojos para mí, como cuando era más pequeña.

—Te extrañé mucho, papi.

No tenía idea lo que eso causaba en mí.

—Y yo a ti, Bonnie, te hemos echado mucho de menos.

Me besó en la mejilla y se desprendió de mis brazos para saludar a Bella y a Rose detrás de mí. Luego, reanudó su juego con Carlisle y nos sirvió a todos, una taza de té imaginario. No pude despegar los ojos de ella en ningún momento del rato que estuvimos allí. La tarde estaba corriendo muy deprisa, así que tuvimos que irnos pronto. Abrazamos nuevamente a Bonnie, que parecía muy eufórica por vernos. Rose nos detuvo a la salida, llevando una fotografía en papel y tendiéndosela a Bella.

—Pensé que les gustaría conservarla.

No esperó a que la viéramos, se despidió de nosotros antes de entrar por la puerta.

Después de que nos abrochamos el cinturón de seguridad, Bella levantó la fotografía en papel y observamos a un bebé recién nacido entre muchas mantas. Tenía un chupón en su boca y los ojos muy abiertos. En la parte trasera de la fotografía marcaban "18 días" 18 días de nacida. Y nosotros conocíamos ese rostro. A pesar de ser un bebé tan pequeño, sabíamos que esos ojos eran de Louisa.

Ese era el rostro que habíamos sostenido por unos minutos y que luego no volvimos a ver tiempo después.

.

.

* * *

Eran las 8 de la noche cuando llegamos a casa de Alice, ésta era igual a la nuestra, salvo en la decoración.

—Se acaba de dormir sobre mi cama. Le dije que papá y mamá llegarían pronto, pero no se pudo aguantar.

Nick nos saludó de pasada intentando desarmar un juego de legos y cruzamos el pasillo que nos dirigía al cuarto de Alice. Louisa estaba arropada en una colcha, abrazando una almohada de colores.

Bella se sentó con cuidado de no hacer ruido y comenzó a besar el extremo de su rostro.

—Gracias por cuidarla por nosotros, Alice. —dije.

La chica sonrió.

—Para mí es un placer. Le di de cenar unos burritos y jugó todo el tiempo con Nick, por lo que no tuvimos ningún problema.

Bella alzó el rostro para que la lleváramos a casa. Alcé a una adormilada Louisa en mi regazo y volvimos a agradecer a Alice sus cuidados. Cruzamos el anti jardín que nos dirigía a casa de nuevo.

Louisa abrió los ojos cuando Bella la movió para ponerle el pijama. Se desperezó, sacudió los ojos con los puños de sus manos y nos miró.

—Hola, bebé —saludó Bella en voz baja.

Louisa asomó una sonrisa de absoluta tranquilidad. Presioné un beso en su muñeca todavía medio adormilada. Permitió que la vistiéramos entre los dos y cuando la metimos debajo de las mantas, Bella sacó la fotografía de ella siendo un bebé y se la enseñó.

—¿Sabes quién es?

Sus dedos tomaron la foto, y se empezó a reír.

—Soy yo…

—¡Eres tú! —exclamó Bella.

A pesar de que frunció el ceño, no dejaba de reírse.

—¿Tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—La foto. —señaló.

Quería saber si Bella había sacado esa foto.

Bella me miró con intención. Ambos éramos conscientes que debíamos pensar en decir algo para cuando se reencontrara con Rose, pero no sabíamos cómo empezar. Ella ya había reaccionado mal una vez, y no queríamos que volviese a suceder.

—Bella no hizo la foto, pero sales muy linda ¿no es así?

Louisa asintió, su pequeño dedo índice trazó el contorno de su rostro impreso en aquel papel, como si necesitara afirmar que era ella. Se volvió a reír, ahora en silencio, moviendo los pies dentro de las mantas con rapidez. El sueño se le había ido por completo y supuse que sería una larga noche para todos.

—Te quiero, mi pequeña Lulú. —susurró.

Dejó olvidada la foto en su regazo, contemplando nada más que a su madre.

—¿Todos los días?

Bella la besó.

—Todos los días.

* * *

 **Hola! Capi nuevo, más pronto de lo que esperaba.**

 **Gracias por darse el tiempo en dejarme saber lo que les ha parecido el capítulo, y también por seguir la historia y continuar leyendo!**

 **Este regreso de Bonnie solo es el comienzo de todo! Además, el personaje de Rose particularmente es muy especial para mí, más adelante sabrán por qué.**

 **(Voy a estar respondiendo los reviews que me han enviado en un ratito)**

 **Espero que estén teniendo un lindo fin de semana santo.**

 **Les deseo una buena noche**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	20. Capítulo 18: Quédate conmigo

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

—Bella ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Lou, incapaz de averiguarlo en puntillas.

—Nuestra cena. —respondí.

—¿Y qué es?

Tomé las cáscaras de huevo y las metí dentro de una bolsa de basura.

—Omelette. —Louisa me ayudó a batir los huevos con un tenedor, preguntando todo el tiempo si lo estaba haciendo bien. La ayudé colocando un poco más de rapidez a ese movimiento. Cuando terminamos, condimenté y ella le agregó los demás ingredientes— ¿Te gusta con queso?

—¡Sí! ¡Queso! —chilló, y no podía faltar—: ¡y mucho kétchup!

Luego de que la mezcla estuvo lista, cubrí con film de cocina y la metí un rato a la nevera. Como teníamos tiempo sobrante y aún el sol estaba en lo alto de la montaña, decidí que era un buen momento para regar el césped de mi anti jardín. Estaba en eso cuando un pequeño poodle blanco saltó sobre mi pierna. Su lengua babosa azotó mi mano sin piedad y supe que no me la podría quitar de encima. Louisa estaba recolectando tréboles del suelo, así que cuando el perro se dio cuenta de la presencia de una niña, rápidamente se olvidó de mí.

—¡Qué lindo perrito! ¡Bella, mira!

Suspiré.

—Lo estoy viendo, bebé.

Era un perro pequeño y flacucho, tan blanco como un copo de nieve en invierno y con una cantidad exuberante de energía. Los regué de agua con la manguera a propósito, provocando la risa de mi niña. Continué mi tarea, a pesar de que el perro siguió olisqueando a mi alrededor. Una vez que terminé, cerré la llave y los observé correr.

—¿No es Brisa una dulzura?

Alice siempre aparecía de la nada, apoyada sobre el capó de mi vehículo y sonriendo al perro como una madre orgullosa.

—¿Es tuya? ¿Brisa?

—Es mía a partir de ahora, Nick escogió el nombre… parece una inofensiva poodle ¿no te parece? —yo no estaba tan de acuerdo con eso, pero no se lo iba a decir— Nick y yo la encontramos vagando por la calle anoche. Pensamos que estaba escapando de algún perro rabioso, deberías haberla visto ¡Estaba tan asustada! Decidimos traerla a casa, la bañamos y la alimentamos.

No me sorprendía, siempre rescataban animalitos de la calle, aunque luego no se quedaran con ellos. Brisa parecía una de esos animales que pretendían integrar a la familia. Hace dos semanas rescataron una cotorra herida sobre la rama de un árbol.

Alice y Nick cenaron con nosotros esa noche. Preparamos los omelettes y comimos mientras los niños devoraban su comida en el plato. Les gustó tanto a ambos que se repitieron, y fue entonces cuando Louisa casi quiso que vaciara la botella de kétchup sobre su tortilla.

—Ponle más de eso, Bella.

—Así está bien, cariño.

—Por favor, un poquitín más.

—Te va a doler la panza después.

Hizo un puchero.

—Está bien.

Tomó su omelette y muy cuidadosa, se fue a sentar junto a Nick, quien ya se había devorado la mitad del suyo. Cenamos con la puerta abierta que daba al jardín, porque el clima estaba siendo apestoso e insoportable, y ninguno de nosotros lo soportaba. Me acababa de poner ropa fresca cuando Edward llegó a casa. Louisa le abrió, porque todavía no le pasaba ninguna llave de repuesto.

Para entonces, Alice se había tomado dos latas de cerveza de mi nevera que yo misma le ofrecí. El alcohol la ponía más risueña de lo normal, por lo que empezó a decir cosas sin ningún sentido. Edward cenó, escuchándola parlotear todo el tiempo, hasta que se hizo muy tarde. Nick y Louisa estaban cabeceándose del sueño. Alice decidió que no era una hora prudente para tener a su hermano fuera de la cama, así que se despidió, arrastrando al chico con los brazos sin permitir que Edward y yo le ayudásemos.

Aproveché su marcha para acostar a mi hija. Una vez que cambié su pijama y la tapé con la colcha, fui hasta nuestro jardín trasero, donde pillé a Edward sentado sobre una roca maciza, mientras el aire fresco sacudía su corta cabellera.

Me senté a su lado y observé las estrellas en el cielo.

—¿Quieres compartirlo conmigo?

La última vez que sostuve un cigarrillo en mis dedos, fue antes de que quedara embarazada de Louisa. A pesar del tiempo, recurrí al recuerdo y la sensación embriagadora que eso provocaba en mí, e inhalé una primera pitada. Solíamos comprar los más fuertes, pero este era un cigarrillo suave. Aun así, sentí una picazón en mi garganta al expulsar el humo por mi nariz.

Se lo entregué devuelta, tosiendo un poco.

—Tu madre enloquecería si te viera fumar de nuevo.

Edward se carcajeó.

—Mi madre enloquece por cualquier cosa.

Dejamos que el sonido de los grillos fuera nuestra música de fondo. Vi a Edward expulsar el humo de tabaco por su nariz y otro poco por la boca. Eso era tan atractivo en todas las maneras posibles, incluso si el tabaco no dejara un olor agradable en la ropa.

Antes de que fuera mi turno de nuevo, lo jalé por la camiseta y lo besé. No esperé su reacción porque entonces cerré los ojos. En vez de quedarse quieto, no tardó en responder a mi beso con tanta prisa como yo necesitaba que lo hiciera. Jadeé por aire, justo cuando una parte de la colilla cayera sobre mi mano, gruñí.

Después, me separé, pasando brevemente la lengua alrededor de mis labios, que acababan de ser tomados por los suyos, y le quité el cigarrillo de los dedos.

—¿Eso es todo?

Le miré escéptica.

—¿Esperas que te haga un baile? —bromee.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward me agarró fuerte de la pierna.

—No es una mala idea.

Le ignoré.

Ventilé la sala tan pronto como entramos, algo exagerado por mi parte, pero con un poco de tabaco ya me sentía extenuada. Escuché las llaves de Edward tintineando en sus bolsillos. No me di la vuelta, simplemente me acerqué hasta la mesa y tomé los platos con restos de comida.

—Bella.

—¿Uh?

—Es hora de que me vaya. — tiré restos de comida al bote de la basura, sorprendida por el apuro. Levanté la cabeza y lo observé apoyado en la mesa de la cocina— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—¿En serio te vas?

—¿Quieres que me quede?

 _¿Yo quería que se quedara?_

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, sin haber escuchado una respuesta por mi parte, cerró la distancia y me tomó por las caderas. Mis piernas chocaron con el bote de la basura y mi espalda casi se desencajó por la fuerza, pero no importaba. Ni siquiera me dolió.

Suspiré en sus labios.

—Quédate conmigo.

—Repítelo…

—Quédate conmigo, Edward.

Fue su turno para besarme, acorralada como estaba, sin dejarme otra alternativa que devolvérsela, aunque no tuvo que rogarme demasiado. Metí las manos dentro de su camisa, aferrada a sus labios con desesperación. Nos miramos un instante en aquel silencio sepulcral de la cocina, con nuestros brazos alrededor del otro. En algún momento agarró mis caderas con intención, levantándome hasta sentarme a horcajadas, igual que en los viejos tiempos.

Lo irracional ganó por encima de lo racional.

¿Qué caso había seguir separados?

—Te amo. —susurré, tartamudeando.

Edward metió una mano dentro de mis vaqueros, tocando mi ropa interior con los dedos, jadee.

—Y yo a ti. —respondió, en un susurro— Te amo, mi amor.

Reclamó mi boca de nuevo esa noche, nuestras manos entrelazadas en la pared. Era una noche de luna estrellada, un comienzo de julio diferente.

Una nueva oportunidad.

.

.

* * *

Yo ya estaba levantada a las dos de la mañana; vestida con una bata de dormir, el cabello amarrado en un moño despreocupado y con demasiada energía. Estaba sentada frente a la máquina de coser de mi madre tratando de terminar el traje de sol de Louisa. Con toda la distracción que Edward y yo habíamos tenido hace unas horas, se me había olvidado que debía terminarlo para mañana.

Cosí sin parar, corté trozos de tela y marqué con lápiz negro los ojos del sol en el centro.

Edward vino en algún momento con una taza de té para mí.

—Gracias. —sonreí.

Me besó en la nariz, y se quedó junto a mí pese a que no había nada en lo que podía ayudarme.

—Creo que… —miró por encima de su hombro— arreglaré la cama.

Le eché un vistazo, se estaba riendo.

Terminé todo cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Tomé el último sorbo de mi té, ahora frío, y guardé todo en una bolsa antes de irme a la cama. Edward ya estaba allí, haciendo zapping con el control remoto. Abrió su brazo izquierdo para recibirme, cubriéndonos con la ropa de cama. Busqué sentir su cuerpo caliente junto al mío de nuevo, y fue ese el modo en que mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

—Bella…

—¿Uh? —ronroneé.

—¿Y ahora qué? —musitó, acariciando mi cabeza con su barbilla.

Esbocé una sonrisa cansada que Edward nunca vio. Jugué con los botones de su camisa desabrochada, consciente en mi respuesta.

—Y ahora todo.

.

* * *

Por la mañana corrimos. Edward se vistió y salió para cambiarse de ropa en el departamento, mientras tanto yo, me di una ducha rápida para alcanzar a vestir a Louisa. Ella todavía estaba durmiendo abrazada a sus peluches, y me daba pena tener que interrumpirla. Comencé pasando mis manos por su rostro, aplastando su labio hacia abajo con mi índice.

—No quiero… Bella… déjame dormir.

—Ya es hora de levantarse, pequeña. ¡Arriba!

Gruñó.

Se quitó el pijama con los ojos cerrados, apoyó su cara en mi pecho cuando intenté peinarla y una vez que le di el desayuno, logré que se desperezara por completo.

Estábamos a punto de salir cuando recordé que no traía conmigo el disfraz.

—¿Puedo ir yo por él?

Ella corrió dentro de casa, pero la seguí porque recordé que la bolsa estaba en un lugar demasiado alto para que la alcanzara. La encontré luchando para tomar la bolsa, poniéndose de puntillas hasta que esta cayó. Sostuvo algo en su mano del suelo que habían caído junto a ella. Al acercarme, me di cuenta que se trataba de la foto de ella y Rosalie.

Tomé la bolsa y también la foto.

—Me gusta esta fotografía. —admití.

Ella me la quitó.

—A mí no. —acto seguido, la dejó en el suelo junto a las otras cosas.

Tuve que recoger todo y darme prisa para seguirla. Por suerte, su ánimo no cambió por ese lapsus.

Edward llegó detrás de nosotras, mi madre ya estaba allí esperándonos. Cogí la mano de Lou y me la llevé con su grupo de compañeras que se preparaban en los vestidores. La maestra Carmen nos iba diciendo los minutos que faltaban antes de que la función comenzara.

—No quiero bailar. —lloriqueó.

—¿Por qué no? —fruncí el ceño, poniéndole el traje por encima de la cabeza.

—Todo el mundo se va a reír de mí.

—¿Qué dices? Nadie se va a reír de ti, todos van a estar comentando lo linda que estarás en el escenario.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. No hay sol más hermoso que tú, peque.

Me sonrió.

Al final, la que estaba más nerviosa era yo. Cuando las madres comenzaron a salir de los vestidores, yo era la única que iba quedando, así que cuando Louisa se dio cuenta que ella era la única con su madre allí, me empujó para que saliera.

—Tienes que irte ahora, nos vemos luego.

—¿Y mi beso?

Obtuve uno a lo lejos.

—Adiosito.

—Te quiero, nena. —grité.

Se detuvo, torciéndosele el gorro amarillo de su cabeza.

—Te quiero también.

Edward tenía un puesto reservado para mí. No nos habíamos visto esta mañana más que para correr de un lado a otro, de modo que lo saludé de beso. Mi madre se percató de ello, pero no me dijo nada. Simplemente me codeó, como hacía cuando necesitaba tener una conversación de mujeres conmigo.

No tengo idea de cuántas fotos tomé tan pronto como empezó el baile. Louisa estaba en medio de todo su grupo, agitando las manitas sin parar. Los demás estaban a su alrededor, siguiendo los pasos de la maestra que los acompañaba. En la última estrofa de la canción, Louisa inclinó la cabeza a un lado, apoyó las manos sobre su mejilla y lentamente comenzó a agacharse, para que la luna ocupara su lugar. Ella se quedó atrás hasta que la música se detuvo y toda la sala rompiera en vítores.

Edward me miró, sin dejar de aplaudir.

—¿Esa es la misma Lou de hace unos meses?

Yo tampoco lo podía creer.

Nos fuimos a la parte de atrás del escenario y esperamos hasta que todos los niños salieron en busca de sus padres. Louisa nos divisó de inmediato, corrió y saltó sobre mí.

—¡Felicidades, pequeña!

Edward también la tomó, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño.

—¿Lo hice bien? ¿Lo viste, Esme? ¿Me viste allí?

—¡Fuiste la mejor de todos! —respondió mi madre, eufórica— Déjame sacarte una fotografía para enviársela a tu abuelo Charlie.

Ella posó para la foto, y antes de que pudiéramos decirle nada, se fue a jugar con los demás niños.

Edward pasó su mano por mi cintura, y mi madre lo volvió a notar, pero ahora sí no se quedó callada.

—Me pone muy feliz que hayan arreglado sus diferencias.

—Lo cierto es que, Bella y yo estamos comenzando una relación libre. Nos vamos a divorciar y no nos rendiremos cuentas para nada.

Esme se puso de todos los colores.

—¿Están jodiéndome?

Solté una carcajada. Mi madre nunca maldecía.

—Obvio que es una broma.

—¡Ash!

Edward me codeó. Seguía riéndome para cuando lo miré devuelta, pero ya no se estaba riendo. Seguí el lugar que lo tenía tan concentrado, a toda esa desconocida multitud.

—¿Qué hace Rosalie aquí? —susurró.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Regresé muy prontito... pero solo porque fue fin de semana largo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, me dejan saber qué les pareció ;) Gracias por leer y si llegaste aquí hace poco, bienvenido(a)!**

 **Los invito a unirse a mi grupo de fics "Annie Stewart fanfics" el link lo encontrarán en mi perfil de fanfiction. Allí subo adelantos de Primogénita cada semana.**

 **Les deseo a todos una hermosa semana.**

 **Hasta pronto!**


	21. Capítulo 19: Bueno o malo

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Vi a Rosalie sostener su cartera con las manos, insegura en el lugar que se encontraba, como si pensara que en cualquier momento alguien se la robaría. Niños corrieron por la dirección en la que iba, y deseé que ninguno de ellos se tratara de mi pequeña. Edward me llamó para que volviera, pero el bullicio era mucho más fuerte.

Ella notó que me acercaba cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

—Bella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —repetí esta vez la pregunta de Edward, directamente.

—No vine con ninguna mala intención, solo quería verla de lejos.

Intenté calmarme, pero la escuela no era tan grande como para escabullirnos como ratones.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Edward nos siguió a la calle, donde no teníamos que alzar la voz para escucharnos. Ella estaba nerviosa, extraña, moviendo los dedos de sus manos por encima de la cuerda de su bolso. Retrocedió y nos miró bajo un manto de pelo rubio que cubría la mitad de su cara.

—Esme me contó que le confeccionaste el disfraz de sol a Loui, Bella. Te quedó precioso, eres muy talentosa. —medio sonrió, un temblor formándosele en los labios— Yo soy inútil para esas cosas, mi madre es la que se encarga de ello. —admitió, y al no ver movimiento alguno por nuestra parte, suspiró— Por favor, no se enfaden conmigo. Tengo claro lo que hablamos el otro día, chicos, esperaré hasta que ella esté preparada, pero necesitaba verla aunque sea desde una distancia generosa. No haré nada de lo que deban preocuparse.

—Eso es lo que esperamos. —contestó Edward.

—Louisa está bien, Rose. —murmuré, porque no estaba enfadada con ella— Pero, al menos por unos días más, es mejor así.

Asintió.

—Yo sé que ella está más que bien cuidada, Bella, no me preocupo.

Mi madre se aproximó a nosotros en ese momento, limpiándose las manos de toda responsabilidad. Rose había dicho que Esme no tenía nada que ver y que ella misma la había seguido hasta acá. Después de la aclaración, mi madre decidió que era hora de que Rosalie y ella se marcharan a casa. Estuve inquieta incluso si las vi alejarse en el taxi, de modo que entramos de nuevo al salón para olvidarnos de ese momento, lo que resultó efectivo, ya que nos encontramos con un montón de padres alrededor del fotógrafo de la escuela, quien comenzaba a enseñar las fotos tomadas de los niños. Yo había sacado suficientes con mi cámara fotográfica, pero él tenía un par individuales de cada uno. Edward y yo nos metimos entre la multitud, buscando el rostro sonriente de nuestro pequeño sol, situada al final del pizarrón.

Louisa sonreía con tanta naturalidad en aquellas fotos que el episodio con Rose fue olvidado.

Ella apareció, corriendo junto a su amiga, mirando para todos lados.

—¿Dónde está Esme?

—Esme se tuvo que ir a casa, nena, pero te dejó muchos saludos.

No pareció recordar que Esme había prometido venir con nosotros, pero estaba tan feliz, tan resplandeciente que Edward y yo no queríamos arruinar su felicidad, incluso si nos estábamos asando en aquel lugar. Ella era toda energía propia de una niña de 3 años, tanto así que la pillé colgando de una escala, su pie metido dentro de un orificio y mirándome en posición contraria.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —me reí, ladeando la cabeza— Te puedes caer y romperte la pierna.

Lo había aprendido de mi madre eso de ser catastrófica.

—Estoy trepando muy alto, Bella ¿verdad?

Me apoyé en la enredadera. Los ojos curiosos de un niño me miraban desde una ventana de plástico.

—Muy alto, pero… puedes continuar trepando otro día, si quieres.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya nos vamos a casa?

—Vamos a un lugar mejor.

—¿A dónde?

—A comprar un helado gigante con muchas chispas de chocolate.

— _¿En serio?_ ¡Yo quiero!

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, Louisa sacó el pie, se enderezó de la posición en la que se encontraba y cayó sobre la colchoneta. Por suerte, no había ningún niño allí. Traté de llevármela a los vestidores y sacarle el traje, pero estaba tan emocionada que salió corriendo. Aún estaba en pantuflas amarillas paseándose a la salida de la escuela, hasta que se detuvo junto a la puerta de nuestro auto.

Había una heladería artesanal a pocas cuadras de donde nos encontrábamos. Veníamos aquí cada verano puesto que los helados eran maravillosos.

En el auto logré quitarle el disfraz y cambiárselo por un vestido azul de lunares blancos y tirantes muy sencillo. Hice una rosa con su cabello, que me lo había enseñado Esme de más joven, y el resto caía por sus hombros. Se veía como una princesa. Había tenido tiempo para hacer todo eso en las pocas cuadras restantes porque tocamos todos los semáforos rojos.

—Hay muchos pasteles muy ricos. —dijo ella tan pronto como llegáramos y comenzara a inclinarse sobre la vitrina— Las donuts son mis rosquillas favoritas.

—Las mías también. —admití.

Recargó las manos en la vidriera, tratando de enfocar mejor la visión.

—No puedo alcanzar a ver los sabores, Bella ¿me puedes ayudar, por favor?

La cargué en mi pierna con los brazos y ella analizó los sabores de helado que había detrás de la vitrina; maracuyá, crema de maní, vainilla, pistacho, etc. Terminó escogiendo dos de ellos; chocolate y mango con leche. Aparte le incorporó gomitas en forma de osito y brillantina comestible. Sentados a la mesa, su cuchara se estrelló en su cara al primer intento, todavía con la boca abierta, el helado nunca tocó su lengua. Lo intentó un par de veces más hasta lograr un equilibrio. Para cuando empezó a comer de verdad, su cara era un desastre. Decidí ocupar las servilletas para ponerlas sobre su pecho y piernas, así mantenía limpio su vestido.

—¡Me encaaanta el helado!

—Ya… nos dimos cuenta. —contesté entre risas.

Le limpié la boca con la última servilleta que quedaba en la mesa, mientras seguía comiendo sin parar y estropeando todo a su alrededor. Edward me echó un vistazo, como si quisiera decirme algo al respecto, pero después de un momento me di cuenta que no era por su torpeza al comer.

Él apoyó los brazos en la mesa y aclaró su garganta.

—Oye, Lulú.

—¿Uh?

—Mamá y yo queremos hablarte de algo importante.

Tiró la cuchara sobre su barbilla, levantando la cara para vernos.

—¿Me porté mal?

—No, nada de eso. —le aseguró. Ella estaba repentinamente atenta a cada movimiento facial de su rostro y el mío, captando que la cosa iba en serio— Queremos hablarte de Rose.

Lou no mostró interés alguno, de hecho, ni siquiera vi que algo cambiara en su expresión. Después de que ninguno de los dos dijera nada para rellenar, ella miró su helado.

—Louisa. —llamé. Batió sus pestañas para que supiera que me estaba escuchando— ¿Recuerdas cuando… te enteraste que estuviste en mi panza? ¿Y qué Rose y Bonnie también eran parte de nuestra familia?

Se lo pensó.

—Sip.

—Nena… eso quiere decir que Rose siempre estará para ti, no importa el tiempo que pase. Ella te quiere tanto como tú la quieres a ella.

—A ella—repitió, pero más por inercia.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada con Rose?

—Porque… porque no está.

—¿Y si ella volviera?

En vez de obtener una reacción positiva, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—¿Quieres verla? —le preguntó esta vez Edward— Estoy seguro que se muere por verte de nuevo.

—No quiero.

—Pero…

— _No quiero._ —repitió, ahora en un susurro— Se irá.

—No puedo escucharte, cariño.

—Se irá de nuevo. No quiero. —insistió. Se había vuelto repentinamente angustiada, así que cortamos con seguir intentándolo— ¿Puedo terminar mi helado, por favor?

Asentimos.

Me sentí mal por lo que ella había dicho, porque era obvio que temía ser abandonada de nuevo. No me gustaba que mi pequeña se sintiera abandonada por ninguna persona. No quería continuar viendo esa inseguridad en su rostro.

Después de que todos termináramos nuestro helado, regresamos a casa. Nick estaba desde el otro lado de la casa esperando a Louisa para jugar.

Edward se acercó por detrás para hablarme al oído.

—Estaba a punto de irme, pero me di cuenta de algo importante.

Sus manos tomaron mi cintura, tocando mi piel expuesta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nunca me dijiste si lo nuestro sigue o no.

—¿No lo hice?

—No lo hiciste.

—Entonces… —murmuré.

—¿Volvimos?

Fingí pensármelo un momento.

—La respuesta está en tu corazón.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Vas a pagar por eso, Isabella. —ronroneó, sacudiendo su nariz en la mía— Voy a dar una vuelta por la casa de mis padres y regreso enseguida.

—Está bien, conduce con cuidado.

Sopló un beso al aire, solo uno, y lo vi desaparecer.

Visitamos a Alice esa tarde, justo después de que Nick me contara que se encontraba enferma, y preparé un jarro de limonada. No sabía muy bien cuán mal se sentía, así que llevé todos los antibióticos de mi caja de medicamentos. Los niños me siguieron el corto trayecto hasta la casa de al lado, y entramos con las llaves que traía Nick. La casa era un despelote, platos sucios dentro del lavavajillas, la perra Brisa durmiendo sobre el sofá, el ambiente sofocante. Pasé directamente a su cuarto, donde estaba rodeada de pañuelos usados y el cubrecama hasta el cuello.

Nick y Louisa desaparecieron en un segundo.

—Hola, Bella, no te espera… —soltó un ruidoso estornudo— me siento pésimo.

—Así veo… Te traje limonada, esto te hará sentir mejor. ¿Has tomado algún medicamento? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Bella.

Puse el vaso de limonada frente a su boca, tocándole las manos congeladas. Le tomé la temperatura, pero esta se encontraba en el límite normal.

—Asumo que la cerveza no te hace bien.

—Asumes bien. —soltó un quejido— No bebo.

—¿No bebes?

—No.

—¿En serio? No pareces una persona que… no bebiera. —esperaba que eso no sonara como un insulto.

Alice sonrió, apenas, luego empezó a toser.

—A veces tengo motivos de sobra para beber.

No quise indagar más, supuse que se refería a sus padres. No podía imaginarme lo que debió ser para ella y Nick perder a ambos al mismo tiempo en un incendio. Hablamos muy poco con Alice después de eso, prácticamente durmió toda mi visita. Aproveché de recoger entonces el desorden de su casa y me aseguré de que Nick se diera un baño antes de irse a la cama por la noche, así Alice tendría una preocupación menos. Dejé lista una cena rápida para ambos, y regresé con Lulú a casa. Edward todavía no estaba allí, pero aún era temprano. Preparé sándwiches de pollo para nosotras, y nos sentamos a ver Masha y el oso.

.

.

* * *

Edward empezó instalándose de a poco en casa en los días siguientes. No se trajo toda la ropa en una maleta, porque se quedaba algunas noches, entonces empezó dejando el cepillo de dientes junto al mío, su crema de afeitar en el mueble del baño, los calzoncillos en el cajón superior y los documentos sobre la repisa. Yo no le dije nada en ese momento, pero como estaba yendo y viniendo, finalmente le dije que dejara de hacerse de rogar y volviera.

—Eras tú la que no se decidía.

—No es cierto. —me hice la ofendida, cosa que no me resultó demasiado. Estaba sentada en la cama, viéndolo ordenar las camisas— De todos modos, estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto.

Tenía las camisas tan bien planchadas, a mí nunca me quedaban así.

—Yo también estoy feliz de volver, amor.

Antes de eso, nunca nos habíamos separado por nada, y eso sirvió para muchas cosas. No había sido el fin del mundo, no me morí y tampoco estaba en bancarrota. Ninguno se acostaba por las noches enojado por haber discutido la mitad del día, ninguno miraba atrás y se preguntaba cómo demonios terminaría todo esto. Una vez que ocurre una separación, pasan dos cosas; esa sensación de que crees que no lo vas a lograr, pero al mismo tiempo, una paz interior que no puedes dejar de querer sentir una y otra vez

—¿Sabes…? No puedo decir que me arrepiento de este distanciamiento temporal. —sonreí. Eso logró captar su atención— Quiero decir… te marchaste y me di cuenta que no podía echarme a morir. Estaba tan… cerrada, tan equivocada conmigo misma. No noté a esa pequeña que tanto nos necesitaba hasta el momento en que saliste por esa puerta, sin saber si algún día ibas a volver, y, aunque suene extraño, lo agradezco.

Edward movió la cabeza, de acuerdo con mis palabras.

—De lo malo salen cosas buenas, dicen.

—Así es.

—También lo vi, Bella, tu cambio de actitud inmediata con ella. Lulú te adora.

Se acercó y olisqueó el champú de mi cabello, rodeándome en un abrazo. Coincidí con lo que había dicho, porque yo también lo sentía de esa forma. Podía notar nuestra cercanía, la confianza de ella conmigo, y eso me ponía muy feliz.

Crucé los brazos alrededor de su cintura, y nos mantuvimos abrazados hasta que Louisa llegó a la habitación con la mitad del jabón líquido en la ropa y el pelo.

—Oh, _Dios._ ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? —me mostré sorprendida, más no molesta.

Ella encogió los hombros.

—Quería darle un baño a Poly.

Regresé al cuarto de baño con ella y le quité la ropa empapada. Poly estaba enjabonada hasta en los ojos innatos que me inquietaban, así que le di una ducha junto a ella en la bañera, sabiendo que tendría que secar a la pobre muñeca antes de que anocheciera. Sus pequeños pies limpios y secos corretearon hasta la habitación tan pronto como la dejé sobre el suelo. Algunos mechones de pelo fueron imposibles de secar, por lo que me di por vencida y tomé a la muñeca en mi regazo. Poly mantenía esa sonrisa forzada de muñeca de trapo, y me pregunté si de verdad estaba feliz de que le lanzara una bola de aire caliente a la cara.

—¿Ves? Quedó como nueva.

—¿Se secó en todo sitio?

La inspeccionamos juntas.

—Está seca por completo.

—Gracias, Bella.

—De nada, peque. —desenchufé el secador de pelo y me quedé sentada en la cama, viéndola susurrar palabras a Poly en una conversación privada. Ella siempre hacía eso de hablar con su muñeca como si nadie estuviera a su alrededor— Te gusta mucho tu muñeca ¿verdad?

—Es mi mejor amiga. —sonrió.

Le sonreí devuelta, besándole la mejilla. Su inocencia derretía cualquier corazón frío, hasta era capaz de mirarla toda la noche sin parpadear. Quería que tuviera amigos de carne y hueso, pero era algo que ella todavía le costaba hacer.

—¿Y para Poly? ¿Tú eres su mejor amiga?

Louisa asintió, sin embargo, puso una mano en su barbilla.

—Antes no, antes su mejor amiga era Renata.

—¿Quién es Renata?

Jugó con el cabello de lana castaño de esta, enredándolos en su dedo.

—La muñeca de cabello amarillo, que tenía un vestido igual que el de Poly, porque le gustaba vestirse como ella. Renata es más grande, pero no se nota.

No sabía de lo que me estaba hablando.

—¿Y dónde está esa muñeca?

Ladeó la cabeza, momentáneamente callada.

—No está aquí, está con el abuelito Harry, o tal vez no.

—Uh.

—El abuelito Harry también le compró uno a ella cuando era pequeña.

 _Ella._

—¿Rose?

—Ajá.

Movió un pie tras otro en el aire, la mitad de su pantalón de pijama morado arriba de la rodilla. Me aproximé, dejando mi palma en el aire para que ella la tomara, así que cuando lo hizo, acaricié esa mano en miniatura con todo el cuidado del mundo.

—A lo mejor Rose trajo a Renata con ella ¿te imaginas? Poly se podría reencontrar con Renata. —no sabía si eso era cierto, si esa muñeca todavía existía, pero necesitaba hacerle saber que no debía sentirse triste ni angustiada, mucho menos desconfiada de alguien. Y aunque eso costara un mes, aunque costaran dos, lo íbamos a lograr— Podemos ver a Rose, si quieres, y preguntarle.

Su rostro se aguó. Me rompí.

—No quiero volver, Bella.

—¿A dónde?

Tardó un poco en recordar la palabra.

—A Hungría.

—No te irás a Hungría. —aseguré. Movió los brazos— Oye. —llamé esta vez con calma, tomando su barbilla— Tú no te irás de mi lado.

.

.

* * *

Siguió siendo extraño para mí el hecho de que, después de esa conversación, ella accediera a preguntarle a Rose si traía a Renata con ella. Fue sutil, solo quería saber por la muñeca, pero yo estaba nerviosa. No sabía lo que haría cuando estuvieran juntas, ni siquiera sabía si al final la rechazaría o la abrazaría. Quería que todo fuera lo más tranquilo posible, aunque estaba lejos de serlo si seguía mordiéndome los dedos.

Tanya estaba aquí jugando a mostrarle imágenes extrañas. Casi todas las respuestas fueron sobre una mariposa volando hacia un árbol. No supe de dónde sacaba esa imaginación, porque lo que menos veía era un árbol.

Edward le sirvió jugo a Tanya y nos sentamos.

—¿Tú recuerdas a Bonnie, corazón? —le preguntó.

Louisa estaba interesada en las galletas con chispas de chocolate que había en la mesa.

—Sip

—Tiene tu misma edad y una vida muy similar. ¿Sabes que ella también tiene dos familias? Así como Bella te lo dijo alguna vez. —parecía sorprendida al recordarlo— Tiene una mamá de la panza que la adora, y unos papás del corazón que también la quieren muchísimo. Igual que tú.

—Oh.

—No todo el mundo tiene esa suerte. ¡Tu familia es muy grande!

—Es muy grande. —repitió.

La puerta sonó en ese momento. Edward y yo nos miramos, sin saber qué hacer. Él asintió finalmente y se puso en pie. Louisa continuó hablando con Tanya, a pesar de que esta hablaba bajito.

Rose entró y saludó a Edward en silencio. Me saludó a la distancia, pero no fui capaz de devolvérsela. Estaba tan nerviosa todavía. Mis ojos viajaron al vestido blanco que había elegido esa mañana para Louisa, que caía ancho por sus rodillas, y unas sandalias a juego. Su risa infantil llenó la sala por algo que había dicho Tanya, y que no logré escuchar.

Edward tosió.

—Mira quién vino a visitarte, nena.

La risa de Lou abandonó su rostro, siendo reemplazada por su expresión malhumorada, esa que siempre usaba con Edward y conmigo cuando hacía algo malo y no quería decirlo. Esas primeras semanas dónde la rebeldía inundaba su ser, volviéndola intratable.

Rose se acercó, sosteniendo un pequeño presente, pero ni eso la hizo reaccionar. La levanté del suelo con cuidado, agarrándole de la mano y cuando intenté soltarla, ella no me lo permitió.

—Hola, cielo. —a Rose se le humedecieron los ojos. Siguió aproximándose en el camino, cuidando de no asustarla en todo momento. Al final, se detuvo frente a ella— ¿Cómo estás?

Louisa retrocedió, dura como una estatua de mármol.

—Es Rose —susurré en su oído, apartándole el pelo de la cara —, la Rose de siempre.

No parecía la de siempre para ella, y tampoco parecía la Louisa que conocía. De pronto, ya no era la niña que corría por todas partes ni la que jugaba cada día con Nick. La niña que sostenía mi mano era un bebé pequeño, incapaz de sostenerse por sí mismo y hablar.

Rose estiró los brazos hacia ella, pero Louisa volvió a retroceder.

—Ven, nena, déjame abrazarte. —rogó— Déjame abrazarte, por favor.

Sus brazos tomaron los de Louisa y la acercó, tan tiesa como se encontraba, y la rodeó. Rose lloró, acunándola tanto como podía. Y yo también lo estaba haciendo. Estaba llorando sin darme cuenta. Edward me tendió un pañuelo de papel y asintió, diciéndome con palabras bonitas que estaba bien si quería llorar, así que dejé que las lágrimas siguieran su curso.

Era un sentimiento de aflicción tremendo, porque no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba ahora.

Bueno o malo, debíamos enfrentarlo.

* * *

 **Hola! Vengo otra vez y dejo esto por aquí, de nuevo con un final a medias... perdón :P**

 **Es evidente que a Lulú le cuesta más enfrentar las situaciones que a Bonnie, pero todo tiene una _razón_.**

 **Darles las gracias a cada una de ustedes por leerme y por supuesto, por dejarme saber qué les va pareciendo la historia. No tengo idea de cuánto durará esto, pero tengo material para rato. (Incluso si ya me iba a dar un descanso después de terminarlo jajaj Naa, con lo poco que tardo en actualizar, en junio ya estamos listos, o un poco antes)**

 **Bienvenidas a las que se acaban de unir!**

 **En mi perfil de fanfiction está el link de mi página de fics en facebook, donde subo adelantos de Primogénita todas las semanas sin falta.**

 **Feliz viernessss!**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	22. Capítulo 20: Yo iré contigo

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Cuando Rose se separó de ella, Louisa seguía rígida en su lugar. Mi primer impulso fue tomarla de los hombros y tirarla hacia atrás, en un vago intento de reconfortarla. No supe si eso era más reconfortante para mí que para ella, pero por suerte su cuerpo comenzó a relajarme de a poco. No podía comprender lo que su corazón y mente de niña sentían, porque yo era un adulto y porque nunca tuve que reencontrarme con nadie por un motivo como este. Sin embargo, yo era su madre, y su dolor era también el mío.

—Loui. —susurró Rose, con una sonrisa— Estás preciosa, cariño.

Ella no le contestó, no ofreció una sonrisa, no se mostró interesada. Lo que veía era más bien a una niña que llevaba tiempo sin ver a esta persona, sin una explicación por su parte. La veía enojada y sentida. Tanya explicó lo difícil que esto sería o lo fácil que resultaría, eso se vería con el tiempo. "Los niños suelen avergonzarse frente a la gente desconocida al principio, pero tan pronto como entran en confianza, muestran su verdadera personalidad" decía. El problema era que Rose no era ninguna desconocida.

Ahí es cuando me daba cuenta de lo diferente que ella era de Bonnie.

Rose le habló de sus abuelos y que estos siempre se acordaban de ella. Le habló que había estado trabajando en una fábrica de helados, lo que absorbía todo su tiempo. Eligió la excusa del trabajo porque sabía que Louisa esperaría una explicación por su ausencia, y eso no era tan complicado de decir. Estuve de acuerdo en que le dijese eso y no algo que la confundiera más.

—Me gusta mucho Jacksonville. ¿A ti te gusta también? —los dedos de Lulú se encerraron en mi mano y la sostuve como un imán. En vez de contestar a viva voz, ella solo asintió— Por supuesto que te gusta. Hay mucha gente que aquí te quiere mucho.

Entre las dos, Rose fue la única que habló. Edward y yo intervenimos a veces para hacerle saber que eso estaba bien, pero no resultó del todo. Asintió a lo que le hablamos, pero no dijo nada. Después, cuando Tanya la invitó a pintar, Rose se le unió y pintaron juntas. Sin embargo, todavía estaba esa distancia invisible a nuestros ojos. La niña estaba expresando su desconfianza con ella, y nadie sabía cómo tomar aquello.

—Déjame ver eso… Woah… ¡Que lindos dibujos están haciendo, chicas! —exclamó Tanya con verdadera impresión— Eso solo me recuerda una cosa… sé que en Hungría pintabas mucho con Rose, Louisa. Me lo contaste un par de veces.

Mi pequeña hizo una raya enorme en el papel y continuó pintando. Un instante más tarde, recordó que debía responderle a Tanya y asintió.

Por mucho que Rose luchó por llegar a ella, todos nos dimos por vencidos al cabo de unas horas. Tantas emociones en un día agotaron a Louisa, así que Tanya decidió que era mejor intentarlo otro día. Se acercó y la abrazó de nuevo, y esta vez, Louisa correspondió al abrazo con dificultad, pero sin mostrar ninguna reacción aparente.

—Voy a estar aquí cuando sea que me necesites. —murmuró, pellizcándole la nariz con cariño— Te lo prometo, nena. Y te quiero mucho. Puedes llamarme si quieres, Bella y Edward tienen mi número. Puedes decir… lo que quieras, lo que sea que sientas.

Puse las manos en sus hombros mientras se alejaba. Rose tomó su cartera y se detuvo en el picaporte.

—¿Y cómo está Renata?

Esa fue la primera vez en dos horas que Louisa hablaba, y su voz había sonado ronca por la cantidad de tiempo que no había emitido sonido alguno salvo para suspirar.

Eso, por supuesto, nos sorprendió, aún más para Rose, que se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

—Renata está muy bien. —contestó ahora esbozando una enorme sonrisa— Tiene muchas ganas de ver a Poly de nuevo.

—Dile que Poly dice "hola"

El ambiente se volvió, de repente, bastante relajado.

—Se lo diré en cuanto llegue a casa.

Fue lo último que intercambiaron entre las dos, y al final, seguí a Rose a la salida, mientras Lou trepaba en los brazos de Edward. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda, permaneciendo allí a pesar de que sabía que esta no se saldría.

—Gracias por permitirme verla.

—No tienes que agradecer.

Suspiró, consumida por la emoción.

—No puedo quejarme, ella está así por mi culpa. Lo siento tanto. Si yo hubiera actuado de una manera diferente, esto no estaría sucediendo.

—Fue cosa de todos. —aseguré— Ella cederá pronto si ve que las cosas continúan como están.

Estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Entonces sacó un pañuelo de papel y se lo pasó por los ojos.

—Ella encaja muy bien aquí entre ustedes.

—Lo sé… —exhalé, cruzada de brazos, ya sin el apoyo de la puerta— Nosotros la queremos mucho.

—Me alegra oír eso. Quiero que sepas que yo también quiero mucho a Bonnie, y he tratado de hacer lo mejor que puedo. —se echó hacia atrás, aclarándose la garganta— Te llamaré mañana para saber cómo está. Nosotras… bueno, ya sabes dónde encontrar a Bonnie.

Nos despedimos a los lejos, y me mantuve allí cargándome en la puerta hasta que escuché que Tanya debía irse.

.

.

* * *

—¿Quieres un helado?

—No

—¿Una donut?

—No

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

—No quiero.

Edward dejó de hablar, rendido de intentar alegrar a Louisa después de que Rose se marchara. Ella estaba sentada encima de la alfombra de su habitación, con Poly en el regazo y el señor cua-cua a sus pies. Había una iguana al otro lado con un corazón bordado en el estómago, a la que llamó Ekka.

—¿Quieres que papá juegue contigo? —insistió por última vez.

Ella levantó el rostro del suelo y respondió muy segura de sí misma.

—Sí, por favor.

Jugaron a que Poly adoptaba al señor cua-cua y Ekka era una doctora. La vi feliz por un momento, cruzada de piernas en la alfombra, riéndose por las locuras que a Edward se le ocurría. Poly arropó al señor cua-cua con una manta y Ekka decidió que era hora de que ambos pasaran un tiempo juntos sin ella presente. Yo todavía estaba confundida con ese juego. No sabía si Ekka era realmente una doctora o la mamá biológica del pato.

Luego de un día, Lou parecía recuperada del todo. No había escuela, así que estaba todo el día jugando o viendo la televisión. Nick vino almorzar esa tarde, pero Alice no había querido salir de su cascarón, diciendo no sentirse tan bien todavía. Les di puré de papas y salchichas, los que se devoraron en unos minutos. Edward estaba sorprendido por la rapidez, incluso si Louisa demoraba el triple sin Nick a su alrededor. Le limpié la cara, esperaron unos instantes para reposar el almuerzo y salieron despavoridos para jugar.

Me volví a sentar en mi lugar, en silencio retomando la comida.

—¿Todavía crees que fue mala idea dejar que Rose la viera?

Mastique un trozo de salchicha con calma, porque en verdad no sabía qué responder.

—Se le ve bien ahora.

—Pero sigues preocupada.

—¿Tú no?

—Claro que sí. Pero… es algo que debíamos hacer tarde o temprano.

—Ya lo sé.

No hicimos mayor problema con eso, no nos devanamos los sesos complicando una situación que sabíamos que ocurriría desde el día uno. Razonamos que, mientras más pronto Louisa lo enfrentara, mejor para ella.

—Oye, antes que se me olvide, mira lo que me dieron en el trabajo.

Edward depositó dos entradas gratis a la ópera, distrayéndonos del tema.

—¿Te gusta la ópera? —no pude evitar que eso sonara como sarcasmo.

—No, pero es una buena excusa para salir.

—No tienes que buscar excusas para salir conmigo.

—¿Los dos solos? Es tan difícil que tú y yo salgamos últimamente. —eso era tan cierto que no dio pie a que lo negara. Le di una mordida a mi labio, dándole la vuelta al papel— Espera, espera, espera, no me estoy quejando. Conozco esa cara.

—No estaba poniendo ninguna cara.

—Lo estabas haciendo hace dos segundos.

Negué con la cabeza.

—De cualquier manera, no tenemos que ir a la ópera.

Estuve a punto de decir "Es que Lou…" pero me detuve. Edward tenía razón. Nosotros no teníamos tiempo de salir como antes.

—Podemos empezar con algo básico… ¿cine, por ejemplo?

—¿Para qué te duermas a mitad de la película?

—Eso no es cierto.

—Oh, vamos. —me reí— Ocurrió una vez, por eso no me gusta ir al cine contigo.

—¡Una vez! Y me lo sacarás en cara para siempre. Admítelo, Bella, la película era horrenda.

Puse los ojos en blanco. El cine ganó, porque eso era lo más básico de una salida por la noche.

Edward volvió al trabajo después de la comida, me besó y se despidió de Louisa. Yo me quedé en casa, ya que estaba de vacaciones desde que Lulú había terminado el año escolar, así que estaría por aquí un tiempo. Después, cuando entrara de nuevo, mi madre me ayudaría con sus cuidados, pero eso me preocupaba. Nadie más que yo, aparte de sus maestras, la había cuidado desde que estaba a cargo de nosotros.

Llamé a Alice a gritos, lanzando piedras y juguetes a su césped. Algunas cosas se estrellaron en la ventana de la cocina, por lo tanto, decidí detenerme, porque no quería pagar ningún vidrio roto. Cuando pensé que estaba hablándole al aire, decidí regresar a casa, pero ella trepó en su muralla y me lanzó devuelta una pala de plástico.

Estaba ojerosa, pálida, pero no tanto como el otro día.

—Esa pala de plástico casi se estrelló en mi cabeza cuando abrí la puerta. —se quejó— ¿Qué tal?

—No es mi culpa que no me contestaras, pensé que estabas dormida.

—Creo que he dormido demasiado, ya no quiero más.

—¿Estás bien?

Alice dudó.

—Muy bien.

La puerta sonó, y los chicos saltaron de sus lugares para abrir. Les grité que se detuvieran y se quedaron quietos a mitad de camino. Alice me empujó con la mirada para que fuera a abrir mientras ella traía algo para tomar desde su cocina.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me sorprendí al encontrar a Jasper. Él casi nunca venía a visitarnos.

—Hola, Bella.

—Jasper, vaya. —saludé, dándole un rápido abrazo— No te esperaba por aquí. En verdad, nunca te esperamos por aquí.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Vine para el cumpleaños de Edward, mujer, no seas exagerada.

Le dio un beso a Louisa y un saludo de manos a Nick.

—Tiene que ser algo importante para que vengas a verme un día cualquiera.

—Algo así.

Salimos fuera. Alice gritó a Brisa por morderle el tobillo y asomó una bandeja con dos vasos de jugo. Iba a decir algo respecto al jugo, pero entonces vio que yo no estaba sola.

—Oh, sabía que debía haber traído un vaso extra.

—Está bien, solo vengo un momento… Hola, Alice.

—Hola… ¿Jasper? —intentó recordar. Movió la bandeja para mí, sacando su vaso y ofreciéndome el otro— No tenía jugo natural, espero que tu paladar acepte tomar jugo en polvo.

Me reí.

—Está bien, gracias.

Agrupamos dos sillas y nos sentamos frente a Alice. Ella escuchó toda nuestra conversación como si estuviera invisible. Jasper había venido porque Elizabeth no estaba bien últimamente. Ella lo había mandado a él para pedirme ver a Louisa. Yo solo pude rodar mis ojos, porque era típico en ella hacerse la víctima. Y aquello solo me mostraba a mí como una mala mujer impidiéndole ver a su nieta, cuando eso no era verdad. Por supuesto, no olvidaba lo que nos había hecho un tiempo atrás, encerrando a Louisa y negándomela cuando intenté llamar a la puerta, sabiendo que ella estaba allí mirándome.

Pero eso era tiempo pasado.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que ella debe presentarse acá y pedir disculpas.

Jasper y yo miramos a Alice, quien había opinado muy seria tan pronto como Jasper terminó.

Nick me hizo señas detrás de la ventana de la cocina. Estaba saltando y tratando de que Alice no lo viese, así que dejé que esta continuara su conversación con Jasper para poder acercarme a él.

—¿Qué ocurre, Nick?

—Perdóname, Bella, n-no era mi intención hacerla enfadar. —tartamudeó, explicándose con rapidez— Yo solo le dije a Lou lo que escuché de Alice, pero no pensé que se enojaría.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste exactamente? —suspiré.

A Nick se le humedecieron los ojos.

—Que tenía una hermana nueva y que jugaríamos los tres, pero no lo hice para que se enojara, te lo juro.

Tomé los hombros de Nick e hice que me mirara a la cara. El pobre chico se sentía tan culpable por lo que había dicho, que no podía enojarme con él por nada del mundo. Le prometí que lo arreglaríamos de alguna manera, y por supuesto, que esto no era su culpa. Luego, cuando asintió más tranquilo, busqué a Louisa en su habitación, pero esta se encontraba vacía.

Con el ceño fruncido, me di la vuelta y encontré a Nick detrás de mí.

—¿Dónde está?

Movió sus manos nerviosamente, justo antes de enseñarme la puerta abierta de la calle.

—Se fue por ahí.

Me entró pánico, porque la puerta no la había cerrado cuando entró Jasper y porque perdí demasiado tiempo llegando hasta Nick y escuchar lo que había sucedido. Nick me miraba con preocupación, todavía más culpable aún por cómo yo estaba mirando la puerta de la calle.

—Nick. —murmuré— No te muevas de aquí.

Él estuvo de acuerdo y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mientras yo salía. Nuestra calle estaba vacía, llena de arbustos y letreros de tránsito. No sabía hacia dónde dirigirme, pero me calmé repitiéndome que no debía de estar tan lejos. Opté por el camino a la izquierda, ese que se dirigía a la carretera principal, y, por ende, un lugar muy peligroso para una niña.

Caminé por la acera, llamándola por su nombre. Comenzaba a asustarme cuando, mientras más avanzaba, menos rastro encontraba. Sin embargo, pude respirar tranquila una vez que divisé a unos metros por delante de mí, a Louisa caminando con una mochila rosa en la espalda. Había distancia generosa, pero podía seguirla y alcanzarla.

—¡Lulú! —llamé a gritos.

Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, reanudando su camino con prisa.

Seguí esa distancia, caminando con calma detrás de ella. Para mi sorpresa, ella se detuvo al final de la calle y vigiló que ningún auto pasase antes de cruzar corriendo.

—¡Louisa… detente, cariño!

—¡No!

No tengo idea de cuánto caminamos, pero había pasado un tiempo.

—Te seguiré, no importa cuánto te alejes ¿de acuerdo?

No contestó. No importaba, al menos, sabía que me escuchaba.

—Donde quiera que vayas… yo iré contigo, Lulú. ¿Sabes por qué? —inquirí, por lo que paró en seco a mitad de la cuadra, dándose la vuelta y mirándome enojada. Yo me detuve también, esperando que pudiera escuchar lo que le iba a decir— porque te amo. —admití— Mamá te ama mucho, y no volveré sin ti.

Había cierta duda en su rostro, la que desechó rápidamente. Miró a Poly en sus brazos y le habló al oído. Muñeca y niña intercambiaron algunas palabras en privado, y yo seguía allí, esperando que pudiese volver. Cuando me observó devuelta, solo pude dar un paso adelante y abrir mis brazos. Podía esperar cualquier cosa; ser rechazada y que siguiera caminando. Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos. En cambio, dio un rápido impulso y corrió en mi dirección. Me agaché y la estreché en mi pecho, metiendo las manos por debajo de la mochila que molestaba, y su cabeza escondida entre mi cuello.

—Lo siento, Bella. Quiero ir a casa contigo.

La besé en la frente, todavía hincada y abrazadas.

—Está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más, por favor, no salgas de casa sin avisar. —pedí.

Había algo más importante que ella quería decir, por lo que no me prestó demasiada atención.

—¿Por qué Nick dice que tengo una hermana?

Estaba al tanto de que ocurrirían dos cosas con la vuelta de Bonnie; la primera, el hecho de que Bonnie nos dijera papá y mamá. La segunda, la confusión de lo que ella realmente era.

—Te acuerdas de ella ¿no?

—Sip. Pero ella era mi amiga, no mi hermana.

Sonreí.

—Entonces sigue siendo tu amiga. Tú puedes verla del modo que quieras; una amiga, una hermana. Lo que sea está bien.

—¿Pero lo es?

—No. No es tu hermana, pero es alguien muy cercano a ti.

Escondió la cara en mi pecho de nuevo.

—Lo siento. —repitió, más tranquila— ¿Me ibas a seguir hasta siempre?

La besé una vez más en la frente y retomamos el camino de vuelta a casa tomadas de la mano.

—Por supuesto que sí. —aseguré, haciéndola sonreír— Y ya sabes la razón.

—Sí

—¿Cuál es?

Yo estaba esperando que repitiera lo que le había dicho, porque la amaba, pero no. Lo dijo sin ninguna dificultad.

—Porque eres mi mamá.

Me tomó por sorpresa su aceptación, como si ahora no le costara nada asumirlo. Enrollé mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, apretándola a mí lo más que pude.

—Así es, peque. Soy tu mamá.

Lou estaba enfadada con Nick cuando llegamos a casa. Le quité la mochila y ella lo ignoró mientras iban al patio de atrás. Observé al chico frustrado por su equivocación, pero los dejé a solas. Pensé que solo era cosas de niños, aunque después iba a tener que hablar con ella para decirle que no había motivos para enojarse.

Revisé entonces lo que había metido deprisa en su mochila; un suéter de lana, unos binoculares, barra de cereal y una manta. Todo lo necesario para una acampada. A pesar de que sentí miedo de que ella se hubiese ido más lejos, o que Nick hubiese optado por quedarse callado para evitar que lo retaran, me causó gracia que ella al menos pensara en sobrevivir con lo necesario. Tenía espíritu de supervivencia. Al menos, ella metía cosas a su mochila que le podían servir más tarde.

Alice y Jasper ya habían cambiado el tema de Elizabeth cuando volví y ella le estaba contando que estaba haciendo un reemplazo en una veterinaria en la ciudad. A él se le veía interesado, algo extraño en Jasper.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta cuando me notaron.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Te fuiste por el inodoro y volviste? —bromeó Alice.

Nick estaba con la oreja parada, rojo como un tomate esperando mi respuesta.

—Estaba hablando por teléfono. ¿En qué estaban?

Jasper se fue un poco más tarde, prometiendo aparecerse otro día y recordarnos. Alice lo despidió agitando la mano desde su muralla. Cuando se fue, ella estaba eufórica.

—¿Por qué en la familia de tu marido son todos tan guapos? No te lo quise decir en el cumpleaños de Edward, pero esa sangre es tremenda, imagínate la descendencia.

Me senté en la silla.

—Yo ya tengo una hija con uno de ellos, puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

Se mordió los labios.

—No lo haré, no es apto para niños.

.

.

* * *

A eso de las seis, nos volvimos a quedar solas. Aproveché esa instancia para volver a repetirle que no podía salir de casa sin avisarle a nadie. Ella asintió avergonzada, sacando las cosas de su mochila y guardándolas en sus respectivos lugares.

—¿Para qué los binoculares?

Encogió los hombros, cerrando el último cajón de sus juguetes.

—Porque así lo vi en la tv.

—Oh.

Me explicó con peras y manzanas el capítulo de un programa infantil dónde la niña se iba a un campamento de excursión con sus amigos y todos llevaban binoculares para no perderse. Escuché mientras reordenaba su armario, para tener algo más qué hacer que solo quedarme ahí a mirarla.

Edward regresó en la noche del trabajo, y Louisa sabía que yo no iba a quedarme callada. Intercambiamos miradas cómplices, las que Edward captó, así que preguntó de inmediato lo que estaba pasando. No fui yo la que se lo dijo finalmente, fue ella misma la que se paró delante de nosotros y contó la historia real moviendo las manos como si estuviera declamando un poema.

—Ay, señorita. —siseó Edward.

—¿Estoy en problemas de nuevo?

—Todavía lo estoy pensando. —contesté. Palmee el lado vacío de la cama— Ven aquí.

Sus pies colgaron en el aire y alzó su rostro para mirarnos.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Qué es qué?

—Mi castigo.

—¿Quieres que te castiguemos? —inquirió Edward.

—Sí. —¿Qué niño quiere que lo castiguen? — A Nick lo castigan quitándole la consola cuando no hace sus deberes ¿por qué a mí no me castigan nunca?

Me quería reír por su pregunta, pero fingí que esto era muy serio.

—Pensaremos en un castigo más tarde, pero primero papá y yo queremos hablarte de algo más importante.

Edward no entendía nada. Sabía que ella se había ido de la casa porque Nick le había hablado sobre Bonnie, por tanto, esperaba que lo captara. Al final, no tuve que apartarle y explicárselo. Él mismo se dio cuenta y eligió tomar la palabra por mí.

—Queremos hablarte de Bonnie.

* * *

 **Holaa ;)**

 **Ya ven, Lulú no reaccionó taaan mal, pero su cabeza sigue siendo una ensalada. Algunas todavía no estaban seguras de si Louisa y Bonnie se conocían, en este capítulo reafirmo que sí se conocían.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo, por darle fav a la historia, por unirse al grupo de fics (link en mi perfil de ff) y por comentarme lo que les va pareciendo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto! Ya saben que si me demoro un poco, no significa que abandonaré la historia ;)**

 **Buen domingo !**


	23. Capítulo 21: Ni un minuto más

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

—¿Bonnie vivía aquí?

—Sí

—¿En este cuarto?

—Así es.

Era extraño hablarle de Bonnie. Los recuerdos llegaban frescos a mi cabeza, porque solo habían transcurrido unos meses. Parecía tan irreal si lo veía desde otra perspectiva.

Le hablamos sobre una ciudad llamada Budapest y de dos bebés que nacieron el mismo día esa noche. No eran las únicas recién nacidas, pero no queríamos enredarla con detalles. Ella lo entendió, de hecho, escuchó sin interrupciones, y comenzábamos a pensar que teníamos miedo de una reacción que podíamos controlar. En el sentido, por supuesto, de que Lulú siempre espera que alguien le explique cosas que no entiende, y cuando eso no ocurre, desconfía y se enfada.

—Yo te conté una vez, Lou, que el doctor…

—¡Yo sé, yo sé! —gritó, alzando las manos— El doc… el doctor me envió con Rose y así tuve dos familias. —elevó dos dedos de sus manos, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

Estaba tan sorprendida de que recordara nuestra charla de hace unos meses.

Edward le explicó entonces que mientras ella se había ido a casa con Rose y sus abuelos, Bonnie había venido con nosotros a Jacksonville, luego la cuidamos, la alimentamos y le enseñamos un montón de cosas igual que Rose hizo con ella. Y que, por esa razón, Bonnie nos veía como un papá y una mamá.

—Rose también era una mamá.

—Claro. —sonreí, palmeando su rodilla— Y si Nick te dijo que Bonnie era tu hermana, fue porque de alguna manera, ambas comparten a los mismos papás.

—¿El abuelito y la abuelita?

—También comparten a los mismos abuelitos.

A pesar de lo fácil que resultó ser, había que irse con calma, porque que lo entendiera no quería decir nada. El que los niños reaccionen bien o mal depende mucho de cómo les hables del tema y cómo actúas frente a alguna situación. Como ella vio que Edward y yo estábamos tranquilos, se dio cuenta que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero de ahí a que ellos mismos lleven a la práctica ese mismo entendimiento, podía llegar a ser muy difícil.

—Bonnie no es tu hermana de sangre, ella no nació de la panza de Bella, pero tienes que saber que es una persona muy importante para nosotros, tan importante como tú lo eres. —murmuró Edward, besándole en la frente— ¿Lo entiendes, peque?

Sus piecitos revolotearon en el aire.

—Está bien. —encogió los hombros, restándole importancia.

Decidimos quedarnos con ella mientras hablaba para sí misma en su casa de muñecas. No hicimos más que mirar cada uno de sus movimientos como si esperáramos encontrar algo extraño en ella, algo que nunca ocurrió. Una de las tantas cosas que extrañaba de ser niña, era esa capacidad para ser feliz y jugar incluso si en torno a ti había pasado un terremoto. Eso era algo que en adultos era imposible de llevar a cabo.

En algún momento se dio cuenta que todavía estábamos ahí a su alrededor, mirándola detenidamente sin hacer nada al respecto, así que tomó a la iguana Ekka junto a una manta rosa y nos la entregó.

—Creo que Ekka se hizo en su pañal.

Alcé el rostro.

—¿Quieres que la cambiemos?

—Sip… pero afuera. Después pueden ver la televisión con ella, no tienen que regresar aquí. —dijo con toda la amabilidad y ternura del mundo.

Edward se rio, levantándose de la cama y quitándome a Ekka de los brazos.

—Estaremos cerca si nos necesitas. —ella asintió, y le dejamos la puerta de la habitación abierta— ¿En mi idea o nos acaba de echar del cuarto?

—La estabas mirando demasiado.

—No es verdad, tú la estabas mirando más que yo.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Se detuvo.

—Apostar contigo es perder con seguridad. —me guiñó un ojo, enredando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia él para besarme— Te amo.

Mis dedos se fueron veloces a su barba crecida. Amaba como le quedaba.

—Y yo a ti. —contesté— Pero ahora ve a quitarle ese pañal a Ekka… en serio, ella apesta horrores.

—Es tu hija también, mujer. Aunque estoy curioso por saber cómo es que un bebé nuestro salió siendo una iguana.

Hice una mueca de asco.

—No queremos saberlo.

.

Alice estuvo en nuestra cena esa noche y Nick se había reconciliado con Louisa. Tan amigos eran ahora que hasta aceptó jugar con los peluches siempre y cuando Alice y yo no estuviéramos vigilándolos. Si una de las dos se asomaba, su cara se tornaba al rojo vivo y escondía rápidamente a Poly.

Preparé lasaña de pollo con la ayuda de Edward, así Alice y yo pudimos tener un momento de chicas en la sala. Ya estaba recuperada del todo de su gripe, sin embargo, no estaba tan segura si eso era real o ella solo no quería contarme lo que le pasaba. Imaginé que esto de no tener a sus padres para cualquier circunstancia, empezaba a afectarle en serio, sobre todo teniendo a un niño a su cargo en pleno crecimiento. A veces no le hacía caso en sus mandados, ni en hacer los deberes ni en acostarse temprano.

—A mí no me importa tener a Nick por aquí mientras estoy en casa, Lulú se divierte mucho con él.

Llevó su taza de té a los labios.

—No es que mi hermano me moleste, al contrario, pero… son tantas cosas.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Suspiró.

—Lo sé.

.

.

.

Edward salió temprano del trabajo un sábado antes de que comenzase agosto. Habíamos quedado de almorzar en casa de mi madre, así que ahora estaba tratando de mantener a Louisa tranquila en su bañera. Luché para lavarle el cabello, lloró cuando el champú entró en sus ojos y la mitad del agua terminó en el piso. Tan pronto como terminé, la arropé en una toalla y se la entregué a Edward.

—Te tengo. —le dijo.

Edward la secó y la vistió mientras me cepillaba los dientes. Podía oír desde mi habitación lo mucho que le estaba costando mantenerla quieta. Últimamente era así, intranquila, por eso habíamos decidido quitarle los chocolates y las gaseosas. No quería imaginarme su comportamiento en cantidades de azúcar. Hice un rápido camino desde el baño hasta mi armario, me cambié de ropa y guardé lo necesario en mi bolsa antes de reunirme con ellos en la sala. Louisa estaba preciosa en su jardinera y dos graciosas coletas a la altura de la oreja.

Debía aceptar la derrota, Edward la peinaba mejor que yo, incluso con lo mucho que Lou se movía para todas partes.

—Me gusta tu vestido, Bella. —admitió ella, palmeando la caída de este con las manos.

Se trataba de un vestido de cuello redondo hasta la rodilla, un diseño muy sencillo al final del vestido, que mezclaba el blanco con el gris.

—Y a mí me gusta mucho tu peinado, cariño. ¿Estás lista?

—¡Sí!

Salió corriendo al exterior y tuvimos que detenerla para subirla al asiento de seguridad. Luego, retrocedí para cerrar la puerta, chocando con el torso de Edward, quien dejó un beso en mi hombro descubierto.

—A mí también me gusta tu vestido. —susurró con una sonrisa.

Le di un beso en la comisura de la boca, respondiendo a esa misma sonrisa y entrando en su auto nuevo. Él cerró por mí y saludó a Louisa en el asiento trasero.

Estaba un poco nerviosa de camino a la casa de Esme, ya que sería la primera vez, después de unos meses, que reuníamos a Lulú y Bonnie en un mismo lugar. Estaba optimista, sin embargo, esperando que ambas se pudieran llevar bien igual que cuando eran más pequeñas.

Mamá estaba asomada en la ventana cuando aparcamos. Le hizo un rápido movimiento de cabeza a Carlisle, desde el otro lado de la ventana, y ambos salieron a recibirnos. Estaban tan contentos de ver a Louisa de nuevo que Edward y yo terminamos siendo ignorados. Entramos detrás de Carlisle, bombardeados por una mezcla de olores que iban desde la carne asada de mi madre hasta las galletas horneadas.

—Hice tantas galletas de coco que creo que tendré hasta Navidad.

Indiqué a Louisa con la barbilla mientras estiraba la manita para sacar unas cuantas.

—Con ella aquí es posible que te duren un par de horas.

Vigilé que no se atorara con todas las galletas que tenía en la boca. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba algo, ella solo podía asentir. Le serví jugo en un vaso y quité algunas galletas de sus manos para ponerlas en un platito. Protestó un segundo antes de ver que las traía de regreso, entonces sonrió.

Escuché pasos en el segundo piso. Unos minutos más tarde, Bonnie apareció alzándose tan veloz que no podía creer lo rápido que habían bajado por la escalera.

—¡Papi! —chilló.

Tan concentrada estaba viendo ese movimiento, que cuando Louisa apartó el vaso de su cara vi que este ya se encontraba vacío.

—¿Quieres un poco más?

—No, gracias.

No sabía lo que ocurría por su cabeza en ese momento, pero supuse que era un completo caos.

—¿Quieres mi galleta, Bella? —abrió la palma de su mano con su última galleta.

La acepté.

—Gracias, pequeña.

Cuando fue mi turno de saludar a Bonnie, ella saltó en sus pies con una enorme sonrisa. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vine a casa de mi madre, que parecía incluso más alta.

—¡Te extrañé de nuevo! —admitió.

Le di un beso en sus coloradas mejillas, estrechándole rápidamente en un abrazo. Su olor seguía provocando que mi cuerpo reaccionara de una forma protectora.

—También te extrañé muchísimo, nena —tiré hacia atrás para verla mejor. Claro que estaba más alta— Oye, te quiero presentar a alguien. —miré a mi lado. Lulú no la miraba como quien siente rechazo hacia alguien, sino más bien, timidez. Esa timidez de niños que se quita con un par de juegos— Bonnie, cariño ¿te acuerdas de Louisa?

Bonnie miró a Louisa y luego a mí.

—¿Tu nueva hija Louisa?

No estaba tan perdida.

—Sí

—Hola —la saludó Lou primero, todavía en la distancia.

—Hola, hija de mami Bella.

Esa fue toda la presentación. Cuando Rose apareció, Louisa no hizo más que echarse en el asiento. Me dolía que se sintiera incómoda, pero me dolía todavía más que lo sintiera con Rose. Ella le dio un beso en la cara, mostrándole un montón de juguetes que Bonnie tenía en su cuarto. Dudó al comienzo, pero terminó asomando la nariz en la bolsa. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las niñas comenzaran a jugar juntas. En ese sentido, Bonnie siempre le había gustado compartir sus juguetes con todos los niños. Acostumbraba a llevar una bolsa llena de ellos a todas partes.

Mamá me ofreció una bebida y nos sentamos en el sofá.

—Parecen llevarse bastante bien. —comentó.

—¿Verdad que sí?

—Estaba un poco nerviosa por Bonnie.

—¿Por Bonnie?

Ella asintió.

—Está extraña ¿sabes? Uno la compara al comportamiento de Louisa y piensa que lo ha llevado bastante bien en este tiempo, pero cada niño reacciona de diferente manera.

—No entiendo. —me indicó las cortinas de su ventana— ¿Hiciste cortinas nuevas?

—Tuve que hacerlo. Bonnie las cortó con las tijeras de podar.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando le pregunté el motivo, me dijo que porque le dieron ganas. —encogió los hombros— Ambas han sufrido el cambio de vida y ambas lo han demostrado a su manera.

—Esme y yo hemos tratado de hablar con ella, pero nunca nos dice nada —ni mamá ni yo nos dimos cuenta que Rose estaba cerca de nosotras— Me recomendaron a una psicóloga excelente aquí en la ciudad, pero me gustaría mucho que Bonnie volviera a las sesiones con Tanya.

—Puedo hablar con ella. —ofrecí.

—Te lo agradecería muchísimo.

—¿Cómo estás, Rose?

Pensé que se veía enferma, pero era el color de su ropa; un suéter negro cubría su abdomen y brazos en pleno verano.

—Estoy bien.

Después del almuerzo, las niñas volvieron a jugar en la nueva habitación de Bonnie, y comimos tarta de nueces de mi madre. Rose estaba más sociable; nos contó los posibles empleos que estaba tratando de conseguir. Ella ya había inscrito a Bonnie en una escuela para todo el día, así no tenía que molestar a Esme para nada. Mi madre le había recomendado el antiguo colegio de ella, pero luego de pensarlo bastante, llegaron a la conclusión de que tal vez no era tan buena idea forzar a las niñas teniéndolas en el mismo lugar y compartiendo con el resto de sus compañeros.

En algún momento Louisa vino con Poly en los brazos, caminó sin decir nada hasta el sofá y me abrazó. Respondí a su muestra de afecto posando mis manos encima de su espalda.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurré, haciendo que se enderezara rápidamente, entonces acaricié su pelo suave y perfumado con los dedos— ¿Te cansaste de jugar?

Estaba sentada en mi regazo, cruzando una pierna con otra.

—Sí

—¿Bonnie se quedó arriba? —le preguntó Rosalie— O… ¿no peleó contigo, verdad?

—No

Rose no dejó de hablarle, y Lou solo contestó al principio con evasivas. Sin embargo, a medida que seguía intentándolo, tratando de hacerla reír con recuerdos, ella asomó una pequeña sonrisa que terminó escondiendo en mi cuello.

Cuando el sol se escondió, estábamos listos para volver a casa. Mamá guardó galletas de coco para que comiéramos al desayuno y besó a Louisa hasta que salimos a la calle. Fue el turno de Edward esta vez de sentarla en el asiento del auto y ponerle el cinturón de seguridad. Estaba más animada ahora que había caído la noche.

—¿Puedo comer una galleta de coco, por favor?

—Te gustan las galletas de la abuela ¿eh?

—Me encantan… ¡me encantan!

Era otra Lulú en ese auto, más charlatana y alegre. Al menos, eso fue lo que noté. Me gustaba sentir que ella era feliz con nosotros. Por eso sabía que algo había pasado con Bonnie que no quería contarnos. No le pregunté en el auto con Edward, decidí esperar hasta que llegáramos a casa y la acostara.

Ella saltó en su cama, se metió dentro de las cobijas y esperó a que yo me sentara junto a ella para contarle un cuento. No le gustaba que usara libros, sino que inventara uno. A veces le dábamos juntas un final, no importaba cuán absurdo podía ser este, Louisa siempre decía que era su nuevo cuento favorito. Edward entró y le dio las buenas noches, entonces ambas nos quedamos a solas de nuevo. Jugué con su cabello y la arropé, a pesar de que sabía que por la noche se destaparía.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Ajá.

—¿Pasó algo con Bonnie que no me quieras decir?

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, tal vez ella fue brusca contigo o algo.

Se sentó en la cama y me miró sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

 _Uhm._

—Te conozco.

Se volvió acostar esta vez, bateando sus pestañas.

—Bueno… ella me empujó y me lastimé en la rodilla, pero ya no me duele.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué te empujó?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

Lo único que podía recordar era esa conversación con mi madre y la extraña actitud de Bonnie.

La besé en la frente, sobándole las rodillas por encima de la colcha.

—Tienes que decirme cuándo algo así ocurra de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Ella se durmió a los pocos minutos, pero yo no estaba tranquila. Edward vino a buscarme cuando llevaba demasiado tiempo allí sentada. Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que su voz me devolvió a la realidad. Me levanté, apagamos la luz de su habitación y entonces volvimos a la nuestra.

Me abracé a él en la cama como cada noche desde que había vuelto.

—¿Sabes que estaba pensando?

—¿En qué me amas mucho?

—Aparte de eso, claro. —asintió, torciendo el labio— Viajar… Lou comienza la escuela en un mes y tú entrarás a trabajar dentro de poco. Podríamos organizar algo, una acampada, arrendar alguna casa cerca de la playa.

De solo pensar en la playa me daba calor.

—Prefiero arrendar algo, ya sabes cómo me pongo de alérgica cada vez que vamos de campamento. —soltó una carcajada. Lo golpee en el brazo— No te burles.

—Lo siento. —intentó parar— Bueno, piensa en el lugar y me dices. Yo tengo que pedir mis vacaciones y luego podemos irnos. Me encantaría hacer este viaje, Bella. Nunca hemos tenido algo así con nuestra hija.

Me gustaba como eso último sonaba.

—A mí también. —admití— Sería lindo para ella… y para nosotros también.

Cerré los ojos. Edward se removió y mi cabeza estuvo en su barbilla.

—¿Llevarás a Lou con Tanya el lunes?

—Sí. Quedamos en que la llevaría dos veces por semana.

—Me encantaría acompañarte, pero tengo turno toda la tarde.

Lo besé en el cuello.

—Ya lo sé, amor, no te preocupes. —aseguré— Te llamaré después de la cita.

—Está bien.

Sabía lo difícil que era para él no estar en cada cosa de Lulú, sobre todo en lo referente a Tanya y sus sesiones. Le gustaba ir y escucharla, le pedía consejos, le detallaba actitudes de Louisa que a veces yo tomaba inadvertidas. Al final, solo resultaban ser actitudes típicas de una niña de su edad.

Era un papá tan preocupado.

Me dormí en sus brazos, soñando con nuestro viaje, y soñando que ahí podríamos ser una familia normal.

.

.

.

Louisa estaba tan acostumbrada a ver a Tanya seguido que en cuanto entró en su consulta, saltó a sus brazos. Tanya le tenía juguetes, cuadernillos para pintar, una película y dulces.

—¿Un caramelo, Bella?

Tomé uno de color amarillo, y desenvolví el de fresa que era el que escogió Lu. En cuanto Tanya le preguntó cómo había estado su día y qué tal la visita con los abuelos, no se detuvo más. Habló hasta por si acaso. No le contó que Bonnie la había empujado, porque era un secreto que teníamos entre las dos, así que tampoco se lo confesé en secreto.

—Viste a Rose, entonces. ¿Charlaste con ella?

—Un poquito.

Cogió otro caramelo del frasco, tratando de abrirlo por sí misma.

—Bueno, no importa. La próxima vez puedes charlar un poquitín más que un poquito ¿no?

Ella encogió los hombros.

Tanya arregló el escritorio mientras continuaba conversando sobre su día, y dejó lápices de colores a su alrededor.

—¿Puedo pintar?

—¡Claro! —instó a que se sentara. Se apoyó en la silla y esperó a que se acomodara bien— Pero haremos una cosa esta vez… vas a dibujar, claro, pero escucha; quiero que dibujes algo lindo que hayas pasado en Hungría. Tal vez la escuela, algún paseo, no lo sé, algo que te recuerde a ese lugar y que te sientas segura. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Aceptó de inmediato el reto, cogiendo un lápiz de color azul y otro rojo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Louisa ya había terminado. Tanya tomó el dibujo que ella había hecho en la mesita de los niños, analizándolo detrás de sus anteojos.

—¿Podrías explicarme quiénes son estas personas?

Lulú ya se había enfrascado en otra hoja de papel, haciendo rayas locas con tres crayolas en una mano. Aquello la desconcertó, porque parecía tan obvio para ella lo que había dibujado.

—La abuelita y yo recolectando moras en su jardín. Ese de allá es Franklin ladrándole a los gatos.

Miré el dibujo, luego a Tanya. Ella ni se inmutó. Aclaró su garganta y apuntó con el dedo el dibujo de más atrás.

—¿Y esos?

Se detuvo. Ladeó la cabeza entonces, tratando de recordarlo.

—Una ambulancia. El de gorro es el abuelito Harry. —explicó, señalando distraída la última silueta— Y ella es Rose.

Fue mi turno para mover la cabeza. No tenía idea de lo que Tanya conseguiría con eso, porque para mí seguía siendo un dibujo común y corriente. Para ella, en cambio, era algo más. Lo noté en su expresión contrariada.

—Louisa, nena.

—¿Uh?

—¿Por qué pintaste a Rose con lápiz rojo?

Rápidamente, dejó la crayola sobre la mesa, entendiendo el punto.

—Lo rojo es sangre. —contestó.

No esperaba que ella respondiera eso, de modo que me paré en seco y le quité el dibujo a Tanya. Efectivamente, la silueta de Rose estaba pintada de rojo, salvo las piernas. Tanya me hizo señas para que no dijera nada.

—¿Por qué Rose tiene sangre, Lou?

Le dimos un momento para pensarlo.

—Porque se cayó… ella lloraba mucho.

Tanya volvió a detenerme con un solo gesto cuando intenté hablar.

—Entonces… ¿por qué dibujaste a Rose llorando si te pedí que dibujaras algo que te hiciera sentir segura?

Encogió los hombros.

—Porque yo estaba asustada y la abuelita me llevó con ella a sacar moras para hacer un pastel y entonces me sentí bien de nuevo.

—Ah. —murmuró Tanya— Por supuesto.

La dejó continuar su dibujo y me apartó de la consulta hasta el ventanal que daba al centro de la ciudad.

—¿Qué está pasando, Tanya?

—No lo sé, Bella, algo extraño pasa con esa mujer. No quiero alarmarte, pero deberías hablar con ella.

—Ya estoy alarmada.

Rodó los ojos.

—Habla con Rosalie. —me tendió el dibujo— Enséñale esto.

Estaba tan confundida, tan atareada, que cuando volví a casa con Lou seguía dándole vueltas al dibujo. Ella estaba feliz saltando y jugando con Brisa, la perra de Alice.

Me apoyé en el capó del auto a pensar, a imaginarme cosas, la actitud de Rosalie, el rechazo de Louisa. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantos motivos dando vueltas. Pensé en llamar a Harry y Rita, pero prefería seguir los consejos de Tanya. Algo pasaba en la vida de Rose y yo no lo sabía.

Estaba comenzando a dolerme la cabeza cuando Alice se acercó a mí.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

Mi cabeza sonaba como un tambor; un sonido tras otro, uno tras otro.

—Estoy cansada.

Alice no preguntó la razón, solo se quedó junto a mí viendo como Louisa le hacía cosquillas a Brisa en la panza. Debió pasar mucho tiempo desde entonces, porque mi cuerpo se adormeció en el lado que estaba apoyada del capó.

—¿Me acompañas a casa, Bella?

—Claro. ¿Y Nick?

Me dio la espalda, así que la seguí.

—Nick está en la casa de un compañero de la escuela. Lo recogeré más tarde.

Le eché un vistazo a mi pequeña, diciéndole que no cruzara la calle sin que yo estuviera cerca. Ella gritó un "sí" demasiado alto, haciendo que Brisa se asustara.

La casa de Alice era silenciosa sin Nick, y muchas de sus cosas estaban por todas partes, igual que cuando ella había estado enferma.

Casi choco con ella cuando se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza? —me pasé la mano por la sien, ya impaciente.

Alice dudó un momento.

—Sí tengo. Espérame aquí, ya regreso.

Di vueltas por su casa, igual a la mía, pero con otra esencia. Últimamente siempre estaba oscura, tensa, desordenada y silenciosa. Nick decía que prefería mi casa porque la suya le daba miedo por la noche, por eso siempre estaban con nosotros. Incluso admitía a la perra quedarse en el jardín.

Él le temía a la oscuridad. Alice también.

Louisa entró y me tendió una margarita.

—Es para ti, Brisa la escogió.

Sonreí y le lancé un beso en el aire.

—Gracias, pequeña Lulú, me encanta.

—De nada. Brisa y yo seguiremos jugando. ¡Adiós!

—¡No cruces la calle, acuérdate!

—¡De acuerdo!

Cuando Lulú desapareció, Alice regresó y de repente recordé que me dolía mucho la cabeza.

—¿Encontraste algo para el dolor?

Parecía tan lejana, tan pálida y ojerosa cómo en el último tiempo.

—No.

—Uff, tendré que ir a la farmacia. En casa nunca tengo nada para el dolor porque no acostumbro a automedicarme… —me detuve— ¿Te pasa algo, Alice? Te veo…

—Bella, cállate.

Me eché para atrás, sorprendida por lo agresivo y doloroso que eso había sonado.

—Oh…

No sé en qué minuto decidí que mis pies no eran capaces de moverse e irse. Podría ser el hecho de que Alice estaba a punto de desmayarse frente a mí, o solo era que estaba a punto de llorar. Cualquiera fuese la respuesta correcta, yo quería quedarme.

Lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

No entendía nada. Absolutamente nada.

Iba a intentarlo otra vez, sabiendo que iba a pedirme que me callara, pero estaba llorando y ella era mi amiga.

—Toma. —dijo al fin, limpiándose la cara con el dorso del brazo y sacando el otro detrás de su espalda. No pude identificar lo que traía en ese momento— Esto te pertenece, no puedo quedármela ni un minuto más.

Alcé el rostro para echarle un vistazo, porque en cuanto entendí lo que eso significaba, estaba nadando en una incertidumbre enorme. Si antes no podía mover mis pies, ahora mucho menos.

Tomé la manta roja que me ofrecía; tocándola con los dedos, familiarizando la tela.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció por los recuerdos.

Tan, _tan_ familiar.

Por mucho que mi cerebro quisiera negarlo. Era esa, no era otra. Era la misma manta roja que me habían arrebatado esa noche en el hospital y de la que no volví a saber jamás.

Hasta ahora.

* * *

 **Vengo muy rápido para irme a dormir!**

 **Ya sé, ya sé, quedaron marcando ocupado con lo último. Cuéntenme sus teorías...**

 **¿El dibujo de Lulú?**

 **¿Alice?... Toca esperar para ver qué nos tiene qué decir en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyéndome, por sus comentarios y por el apoyo que he recibido de esta historia.**

 **Las invito a unirse a mi grupo de fics (el link lo encuentran en mi perfil de ff) allí subo adelantos de Primogénita cada semana sin falta ;)**

 **Nos leemos prontito! (espero)**

 **Buenas noches!**


	24. Capítulo 22: Pequeña Lulú

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Alice soltó la manta y parte de esta se desvaneció en el aire. Incluso así, pensé que el dolor de cabeza me estaba trayendo alucinaciones, pero ver el rostro lloroso y acabado de Alice solo me dio a entender un duro detalle: no era un sueño.

—No, _no_ … no, no, no.

—Bella… —susurró. Retrocedí— Bella, espera.

Era incapaz de permanecer allí por más tiempo, me dolía demasiado.

—No. Esto no es… no es verdad. Tú… —cubrí mi boca con la mano, apretándola en mi piel. Con un poco de suerte no tendría ninguna marca, pero era tanta la fuerza que ejercí que eso comenzaba a hacerme daño— Dios mío. —susurré, quitándola de encima.

Sus lágrimas me perturbaban, me volvían histérica. Quería que se callara de una vez, que desapareciera de mi vista, pero no era ella la que debía desaparecer de su propia casa, era yo.

—Iba a decírtelo… te lo j-juro… iba a decírtelo.

Agaché la cabeza en un vago intento de reprimir un grito; no funcionó.

—¡Me quitaste a mi bebé!

Retrocedí hasta que mis pies abandonaron la casa. Los gritos de Alice se debían de escuchar desde el otro lado de la avenida. Louisa se paró en seco junto a Brisa y no tuve que pedirle que me siguiera, ella lo hizo.

—¿Qué pasó, Bella?

—Nada, nena, entremos.

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotras y las llaves cayeron en algún lugar del sofá. Alice empezó a golpear la puerta pidiendo que le abriese, pero mi corazón estaba tan roto en este momento que no estaba en condiciones de escucharla. La manta seguía en mi mano, entonces la abracé lo más que pude, aspirando el olor que ya no era de mi bebé, sino de detergente.

No era tan difícil cuando la enfermera era solo un supuesto, cuando existían culpables, pero no identidades. Y ahora lo único que quería era olvidarlo y desear nunca haberme enterado, nunca haber recibido devuelta esta manta.

Lloré en silencio acurrucada en el sofá. Louisa se acercó y apoyó su cabeza en mi brazo.

—No llores, Bella. No le daré más besos a Brisa, lo prometo. —se suponía que eso era un intento de consuelo, pero estaba tan impactada y sensible que hizo que llorara aún más. El hecho de que esta manta fuese suya y pasaran todas estas cosas sin que ella fuera consciente de ello, me mataba. Todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, la acerqué y la envolví en mis brazos— Alice está tocando.

Ignoré su último comentario.

—Te amo, pequeña Lulú.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

Sorbí mi nariz.

—Una manta… —susurré— tu manta.

—¿Mi manta?

Esbocé una sonrisa triste, recordando algo que nunca olvidaría, el momento en que ella había nacido en ese taxi, ni cómo esa manta fue su primer refugio. Su primer llanto, nuestro primer abrazo en el exterior. La cara que en la oscuridad nunca pude identificar, ni siquiera cuando me trajeron un bebé que no era mía. Y resultó ser esta carita.

Arrugó la cara cuando la ataqué a besos.

— _¡Bella, tienes que escucharme!_

Alcé el rostro y me di cuenta que su voz no provenía de la puerta, sino del jardín. Lou se inclinó y vio a Alice asomada en la muralla que separaba nuestras casas.

—¿Te enfadaste con Alice?

Suspiré.

—No te preocupes por eso. —sobé su mejilla— ¿Por qué no vas a mi cuarto un momento? Puedes ver toda la televisión que quieras.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, anda. Y cierra la puerta cuando entres.

Salió corriendo sin preguntar nada más y apoyé los codos en mis rodillas. Alice seguía insistiendo en que la escuchara, y yo en realidad quería poder desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por un momento. La manta siguió en mi regazo, avisándome problemas. ¿Cuántas veces quise que esa mujer me la devolviera?

Me paré y caminé al patio trasero. Alice detuvo su grito a mitad de la frase cuando me vio.

—¡Bella!

—Di lo que tengas que decir y por favor deja de estar gritando tanto.

—No puedo decírtelo así… a esta distancia.

Parpadee.

—¿Todavía quieres entrar a mi casa después de esto?

—Por favor.

Sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia, pero finalmente accedí a su petición. Incluso si ella tocó dos veces para avisarme que estaba aquí, no le pude abrir. Ella me llamó una vez, y tuve que armarme de valor para girar el picaporte.

Su cara estaba hinchada a causa de las lágrimas. Imaginé que yo me veía de la misma manera, pero no tenía un espejo cerca para comprobarlo. Ahora entendía muchas cosas; la supuesta gripe que tuvo, la distancia que había tomado de pronto. No era más que el remordimiento impidiéndole vivir. Ella siempre supo quién era yo, desde el día en que su camión de mudanzas aplastó mis margaritas.

 _¿Es tu hija?_

 _Supongo que nos veremos seguido._

 _Soy Alice._

Cerré los ojos.

—Todo tiene una explicación, Bella, como el de mudarme hasta aquí en cuanto supe que la casa junto a la tuya estaba disponible. No fue difícil saber tu paradero, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de tu familia y la de Rose. Hice una investigación previa, por supuesto. Sé que todo esto suena horrible, pero fue la única forma que tuve para acercarme. —aclaró— Aproveché la oportunidad nada más, me mudé… tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Tenías que hacerlo para qué? ¿Para enmendar un error irreparable?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Bella… yo no cambié a las niñas.

—¿Qué?

Su voz me mareaba.

—No fui yo, fue mi madre. —respondió, pillándome desprevenida— Mi madre cambió a las niñas esa noche, confundió las pulseras. Hasta que no comenzó todo ese revuelo de las bebés cambiadas, siempre tuvo la duda de si eran las correctas. Su error fue no haber dicho nada. Se quedó con la manta porque no sabía a qué bebé pertenecía.

Tomé una bocanada de aire.

—¿Tu madre…?

—Ella estaba en Budapest para una capacitación. Se pilló con ese terremoto y decidió prestar sus servicios. El partero de Rose era su mejor amigo, ambos estaban allí por la misma razón.

Caí sentada en el sofá, Alice continuó de pie.

—El doctor Jones vivía en Misisipi igual que mi familia. Ella le confesó lo que había ocurrido unos meses antes de que decidieran dar la cara. Yo lo supe todo ese mismo día del viaje. Me pidió que cuidara de Nick, estaba tan avergonzada por lo que había hecho, por todo lo que _no_ había hecho para evitarlo… pero, nada salió como debía. —Alice se tomó un minuto. De alguna manera, podía suponer lo que iba a decirme. Comencé a unir las piezas perdidas de un rompecabezas— Mi madre y el doctor Jones tuvieron un accidente automovilístico en la carretera. El auto se volcó, y… ambos murieron tras el impacto. —la observé, mientras se mordía el labio para no llorar— Estuve allí apenas me avisaron por teléfono. No quisieron decirme cuán grave se encontraba, y cuando llegué al lugar de los hechos me di cuenta la razón de su silencio… mi madre estaba muerta.

Alice continuó, y su voz se volvió cada vez más débil. No fui capaz de decir una sola palabra porque seguía confundida, porque lo decía con tanto dolor que terminó transmitiéndomelo. Y porque todavía desconfiaba de sus palabras. No tengo idea de cuánto de lo que me había dicho era cierto, ni si necesito escucharla un minuto más.

—Dijiste que tus padres habían muerto en un incendio… —fruncí el ceño— Me mentiste.

Abrumada, tomó asiento junto a mí.

—No… no del todo. —soltó, por lo que le eché un vistazo— Mi papá murió en un incendio, no mi mamá. Él, bueno, él nunca soportó su muerte. —no quise averiguar lo que eso significaba, si solo había sido un fatal accidente o uno intencional. Suficiente morbo ya era enterarme de todo esto, no necesitaba los detalles. Ella tampoco me las dio, y creo que, si se lo preguntaba, tampoco me contestaría. Alice se paró de su asiento, limpiándose algunas lágrimas que se derramaron por sus mejillas— Tengo que irme, perdón. —También me puse de pie, pero en realidad no sé por qué lo hice. Alice caminó tan rápido a la puerta que casi tropezó. Giró el picaporte, cubrió su boca y se dio la vuelta para echarme un último vistazo— _Perdón…_

.

.

.

* * *

Edward contempló la manta roja en cuanto ingresó por la puerta esa tarde.

Yo estaba desde este otro lado, así que no pude ver cómo reaccionaba. Lo escuché caminar, tomarla, inhalar su aroma y tantearla con los dedos. Todo eso en un minuto, un minuto tan largo que sentí que me faltaba la respiración. Se sentó frente a mí, y volví a ver a ese Edward que vivía deseando hacer justicia. Entonces, se lo conté absolutamente todo. No mencioné ningún nombre al principio, solo conté su historia. Intenté que, de esa forma, algo dentro de mí se resignara a la verdad, pero no funcionó. No sé lo que sentía a estas alturas; rabia de saber que ambos estaban muertos, pena porque Alice y Nick no tenían la culpa.

Luché en ese momento para poder recordar algo, una pista, un rostro o el sonido de su voz. Si se parecía en algo a Alice, si pasé por alto algo. Nada.

Después de que hablé como una cotorra, rompiéndome en las pausas, temblando de impotencia, nos miramos. Era imposible que el drama pasado no se me viniera encima; el impacto que la noticia generó entre nosotros, las discusiones con Edward, la partida de Bonnie en ese avión, nuestra separación. Todo por culpa de la mamá de Alice.

Edward trazó sus dedos alrededor de mi rostro hasta que dejé de llorar. Mis ojos, por instinto, se cerraron con su tacto.

—Viajemos. —susurré, repitiendo su idea antes mencionada— Pide tus vacaciones ahora, vámonos de aquí, olvidémonos de todo esto por unos días, por favor.

Pensé que las lágrimas se habían detenido, pero estas habían continuado su curso. Edward asintió una vez, atrapándome en un beso.

—Eso haremos, nena.

Todavía quedaban muchas dudas que resolver, muchas piezas que encontrar, pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Quería sentirme apoyada, contenida entre sus brazos. Quería que él se sintiese del mismo modo que yo.

—¿Puedo ir también? —alguien susurró a lo lejos— Prometo que me portaré bien.

La voz de Lou calmaba cualquier dolor profundo que pudiésemos tener. Lo descubrí tan pronto como mi rostro empezó a asomar una sonrisa involuntaria. Y entonces recordé la última sesión que tuvo con Tanya, lo preocupaba que me había dejado su dibujo.

Edward la sentó en sus piernas, acunándola entre sus brazos. Ella se dejó mimar como la niña de papi en la que se había convertido con el tiempo.

—¡Claro que irás! —cercioró él— ¿Cómo saldríamos sin ti?

Louisa no estaba escuchando, de pronto, toda su atención estaba curiosamente puesta en mí. Edward la besó en la nuca, pero no hizo nada. En cambio, saltó fuera de su regazo y se acercó a paso vacilante hasta donde yo me encontraba sentada.

Me fijé en los ojos más deslumbrantes que nunca tuve el agrado de contemplar. No era esa niña rabiosa que rayaba las paredes, que gritaba y lloraba por las noches.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —murmuré, pellizcando su mentón.

Ella encogió los hombros, una sonrisa tímida asomándose en su carita.

—Te quiero, Bella, no estés triste.

¿Cómo no amarla con todo el corazón?

—Ven acá. —estiré los brazos para recibirla, igual que lo hice el día en que nació. Pensé en eso mientras su pelo cubría parte de mi boca y aspiré ese olor que ya reconocía— Mamá te ama mucho, y no estoy triste, para nada.

—Lloras porque te enfadaste con Alice.

Edward alzó las cejas.

—Inteligente.

Lo miré de malas.

—Esos son temas de adultos, ahora lo que nos compete es el viaje que haremos. ¿No te gustaría ir a la playa?

—¿A la playa? ¡A la playa! —chilló.

Eso fue suficiente.

.

.

.

* * *

Edward logró pedir sus vacaciones a tiempo, así que estuvimos navegando por internet acerca de playas alrededor de Estados Unidos. Había muchas, por supuesto, pero queríamos algo que valiera la pena, como las playas de Malibú. Además, debíamos soportar la insistencia de Lu en preguntarnos cada cosa del viaje; que su traje de baño, que Poly esto, que la arena, que el avión, que blablá. Me gustaba que se sintiera tan emocionada, pero a veces nos agotaba. El único momento en que olvidaba las vacaciones era jugando con Nick, sin embargo, ahora los separaba la muralla del jardín. Alice no le permitía venir hasta aquí. Él no lo entendía y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, todavía me faltaban piezas qué unir. Edward y yo no sabíamos qué hacer. No es que fuésemos a demandar a Alice por este secreto. No existían culpables, debíamos aceptarlo y resignarnos a la idea.

Intentaba sacármelo de la cabeza, pero la manta me lo recordaba en todo momento. Por mucho que la dejase doblada dentro del armario, cada vez que iba por alguna cosa, la veía. Esa manta había traído más tristezas que alegrías.

"Es solo una manta" insistía Edward.

Una manta con mucho significado.

—No, amor, no puedes llevarlos todos.

—Pero ellos se van a poner muy tristes.

—No lo harán si les explicas que no puedes meterlos todos en tu maleta.

Era un conflicto diario tener que hacer entender a Louisa que no podía llevar a sus cuarenta peluches de animalitos en la maleta. Comenzaba a frustrarse de verdad por mi negativa, casi haciendo un puchero para conseguir su objetivo, pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer. De ninguna manera iba a meter peluches entre medio de mi ropa interior.

—¿Qué haré entonces? —exclamó con melodrama.

—Puedes llevar a Poly.

Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Y los demás? ¿Se quedarán solitos?

—¡No! Ellos se harán compañía. —consolé. Todavía estaba triste, entonces gruñí— Está bien, puedes llevar… cuatro.

Alzó su rostro lleno de esperanza.

—¿Solo cuatro?

—Louisa —advertí.

Saltó fuera de la cama.

—¡Bien!

Puso a Poly, al señor cua-cua, a Ekka y a un oso de color rojo con una cinta blanca en el cuello sobre la cama. Este último era un oso horrible, pero ella lo amaba. Se llamaría oso horrible en mi cabeza a partir de ahora, porque si lo decía en voz alta, le rompería el corazón a mi pequeña.

—¿Bella, pueden ser cinco? —probó una vez más, y solo me dediqué a mirarla— O mejor solo cuatro.

.

* * *

Sacamos pasajes de avión bastante rápido esa semana. Estaríamos en Malibú por cinco días.

Un día antes del viaje, le avisé a Nick que estaríamos fuera de casa. A modo de regalo, desapareció un instante y apareció con una pelota de playa.

—Para que juegues en la arena.

Lulú lo recibió emocionada, revotándola al suelo y sentándose en ella.

—Muchas gracias, Nick. —le sonreí.

—De nada. —a pesar de que él tenía ocho y Louisa apenas tres, se llevaban bastante bien. La cuidaba como a una hermanita menor. A veces le leía cuentos, le enseñaba matemáticas, incluso si esta no le prestaba atención. Me daba mucha pena que, con todo esto, él no pudiera venir aquí como antes.—Que se diviertan, señora Cullen.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Señora Cullen? Nunca me has llamado de esa manera.

Su rostro se ruborizó.

—Lo siento, es que pensé…

No tengo idea cuán sincera Alice podía ser con él, pero estaba claro que captaba la nueva tensión entre nosotras. A menos que ella misma le pidiera que no me llamara por mi nombre.

Me acerqué a la valla, justo a su altura.

—Soy Bella para ti, no importa qué pase. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió.

—De acuerdo… Bella.

Él se fue, y me quedé mirando el lugar vacío del jardín. Esperaba poder resolver todo esto en nuestro regreso, por ahora, lo único que necesitaba era descansar.

Pero a veces los planes no salen como uno quiere. Bien lo había dicho Alice cuando me contó la muerte de su madre.

Esa tarde, Reneé, me llamó para decirme que Charlie había tenido otro accidente a caballo. Me asusté tanto. No sé cuántas veces le pregunté si me estaba mintiendo y en realidad mi padre había ido a parar a mejor vida. Por suerte Edward estaba allí y habló con ella por mí.

—Se lo diré, no te preocupes, Reneé. Agradezco que nos hayas avisado. Adiós.

Casi salté encima suyo.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Tranquila, escúchame… tu padre se rompió ambas piernas debido a la caída, debe estar postrado en cama hasta que se recupere. Ahora está en casa, pero debe hacer reposo absoluto.

Rompí a llorar.

Edward me abrazó e intentó tranquilizarme.

—Estará bien, dice que está de buen humor. No quería que te llamaran, pero ella insistió.

—Tengo que ir a verlo. —sollocé.

—Lo sé, cariño. —suspiró— Arreglaré a Lu para que salgamos de camino.

No podía imaginar lo incómodo que él debía sentirse, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que papá era una persona que nunca se quedaba sin hacer nada.

Lloriqueé otro poco mientras me desprendía de Edward, hasta que capté lo que acababa de decir.

—Espera, Edward. —dejé de llorar— Tenemos vuelo dentro de cinco horas.

Edward miró el reloj.

—Charlie es más importante que el viaje, Bella. Puedo llamar y cancelar nuestros vuelos, todavía estamos a tiempo.

Contemplé nuestro sofá; la maleta de Lulú con sus peluches que reposaba sobre este. Recordé lo mucho que hablaba del viaje y lo que le costó dormirse anoche por lo mismo.

—Vayan los dos. —solté. No iba a permitir que perdiéramos los vuelos.

Este, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

—Estás loca.

Siguió su camino por el pasillo, pero tomé su mano entre la mía.

—Te lo digo en serio. Vayan las dos. ¿De verdad vas a romper su ilusión? ¡Mira cómo ha estado en los últimos días! No quiero romperle el corazón, lo único que quiere es ir a la playa.

—¿Sin ti?

Encogí los hombros.

—Estaría más tranquila si sé que no le he arruinado las vacaciones a mi hija.

No tengo idea de cuánto tardé en convencerlo, pero fue difícil hacerle ver que lo mejor era seguir con el curso del viaje. Iban a ser solo cinco días, y esos días me encargaría de mantener a Charlie lejos de las responsabilidades. Además, habíamos pagado el lugar en dónde nos hospedaríamos, era un lugar precioso. Terminó asumiendo que yo no iba a permitir que perdieran ese avión. El problema fue que Lulú no quería que yo me quedara. Después de explicarle todas las aventuras que tendría en Malibú, ella lo aceptó a regañadientes. Incluso permití que llevase un peluche más en su maleta sin que me lo pidiera.

Metí la misma maleta que iba destinada al viaje, al maletero del auto, y giré en mis talones para despedirme. Lou se aferró a mis piernas, prometiendo que traería muchos regalos.

—Te echaré de menos. —admitió con tristeza.

Tiré su pelo con suavidad hacia atrás, repartiendo besos por su cabeza.

—Yo también, nena, pero te vas a divertir tanto que no tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos.

Su cara hizo una mueca, por lo que solo pude reírme.

Edward estaba esperando su turno como un niño en la fila de los helados.

—¿Estás segura de esto?

Lo abracé por la cintura. Mis dedos nunca habían podido encontrarse al otro lado después de rodearlo, así que tampoco lo intenté. Descansé la cabeza en su pecho, mientras él pasaba sus manos por mi cabello.

—Estoy segura. Necesito cuidar de mi papá sin entorpecer los planes de los demás. —intenté, sin mucho éxito, autoconvencerme de eso— Diviértanse por mí, y por favor, no le sueltes la mano a Lulú nunca.

Se rio.

—Como usted diga, mamá osa.

Lo callé en un beso, y él sujetó mi cara respondiendo con su cuerpo pegado al mío. Fue un beso tierno de despedida, de esos que no necesitas ahogarte para demostrar lo mucho que lo necesitas.

Me separé porque si seguía allí, era capaz de arrepentirme e ir con ellos, pero tenía a Charlie entre ceja y ceja.

Los vi desde la ventanilla del auto. Louisa agitaba a Poly para despedirse y Edward la alzó en brazos.

—¡Adiós, adiós! —gritaba.

Suspiré, les eché un último vistazo y avancé fuera de la acera.

.

.

* * *

—Tú conoces a tu padre mejor que yo, ahora me hace caso porque no se puede mover. —se quejó Reneé, mientras le acomodaba una almohada a mi padre.

Dejé la bandeja de comida a la orilla de la cama, justo cuando él soltó un gruñido de dolor.

—Me encuentro bien, mujer, estoy vivo.

—Deberías agradecer que estás vivo. —resoplé, él iba a protestar por ello, pero insistí—: Papá ¡no tienes 15 años!

Rodó los ojos por mi "exageración". Estaba claro que mi padre sería un cabeza dura hasta el último de sus días.

—¿Es eso una exquisita sopa sin sal que me recetó el médico?

Tomé la bandeja y la acerqué a su regazo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando probó el primer sorbo de caldo.

—Toda. —advertí— Dejas un poco de sopa y te juro que haré que te la topes en un biberón. El doctor fue claro en decir que debes alimentarte bien… reduciendo la _sal_. —recalqué. Charlie asintió de mala gana y continuó con su segunda tanda— ¿Recuerdas cuando me enfermaba de pequeña y me cuidabas mientras mamá iba al trabajo? Hacías lo mismo que yo, te quedabas aquí mirándome hasta que el plato de comida estuviera vacío.

—Nunca querías comer nada de lo que te preparaba.

—No es cierto. —mentí. Charlie le empezó a contar entonces a Reneé lo mucho que yo lloraba cada vez que a él le tocaba cocinar. Yo no quería mencionar que era un mal cocinero— Voy a darte la comida si sigues hablando.

Soltó una carcajada.

Reneé tomo la palabra después de eso, cacareando sin parar. Era una mujer muy inquieta, desde que había llegado no había parado de hacer cosas, como ahora, cambiando las cobijas por unas limpias, incluso si mi padre estaba acostado. Pero me caía bien, se notaba lo preocupaba que estaba de mi padre, y eso era valioso para mí.

—¿Qué hay de Edward y la pequeña Lulú?

—Oh, ellos te mandan cariños. —le cuento, retirando su plato del regazo tan pronto como termina— Edward estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—Me hubiese gustado poder verlos, sobre todo a tu pequeñita. Ella me recuerda mucho a ti a su edad.

Sonreí.

—Volando por los aires. —recordó Reneé— ¡Qué suerte la de ellos!

La miré, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que decía. Se lo había contado esperando que ella no se lo mencionara a Charlie. Sabía cómo se pondría.

—¿Volando?

Reneé rechinó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

—Bueno, dentro de unas horas lo estarán. —dejé el plato sobre la bandeja— Edward tomó sus vacaciones de verano que le correspondían desde hacía un tiempo, y quiso llevar a Lulú a la playa de Malibú.

—¿Y tú? —frunció el ceño.

—¿Yo? —me puse de pie— Yo estoy aquí. —sonreí— De todas maneras, no me apetecía tanto subirme a un avión.

Di marcha a la puerta para dejar la bandeja en la mesa de la cocina, pero Charlie me detuvo.

—Dime que no hiciste la estupidez de perder ese vuelo por venir aquí.

Rodé los ojos.

—Papá, vine aquí porque quise. ¡Me necesitas!

—¡No tanto como tu familia! —se quejó— Dios, eres igual a tu madre.

—No sé si eso fue un cumplido o no, pero olvídalo. —Charlie le hizo señas a Reneé con la barbilla y ella se apresuró para quitarme la bandeja de las manos— ¿Qué…?

—¿Al menos tienes tiempo para volver a Jacksonville y conducir hasta el aeropuerto?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No haré eso.

—Harás eso porque si no lo haces, voy a ir hasta la cocina y me haré una sopa con un kilo de sal.

—No te puedes mover. —recordé.

Charlie me dio _esa_ mirada de advertencia. Me callé.

—Hija, estoy tan agradecido de que hayas venido hasta aquí por mí, pero no puedo dejar que pierdas ese vuelo por mis porfías. —se mostró a sí mismo— Mira, estoy bien… bueno, o algo así. Si sigo las indicaciones del doctor me repondré muy pronto. Ya te aseguraste de que no me desfiguré la cara ni que quedé inválido. Ahora, agradece de verdad que no puedo levantarme y echarte a patadas de mi casa.

—¡Papá!

—Es una forma de decir, ahora vete.

Reneé asintió y me dio un suave empujón. Suspiré. No iba a mentirme a mí misma, la idea de irme era tentadora, pero no estaba segura si alcanzaría a llegar hasta el aeropuerto. Sin embargo, no perdía nada intentándolo.

Papá me dio un abrazo, repitió las ganas que tenía de patearme el trasero y luego me recordó cuánto me amaba.

Me quedé de pie en medio de la habitación, y ambos me apuraron para que saliera fuera. No sé cómo llegué tan rápido al auto, ni en qué momento salí de Fruit Cove sin estrellarme con un árbol. Por suerte para mí, la carretera hasta Jacksonville no había semáforos, por lo que pude conducir directamente sin reducir la velocidad.

Me tomó cuarenta minutos llegar a la ciudad, y solo me restaba media hora para llegar al aeropuerto. Aparqué el auto en nuestro estacionamiento y arrastré rápidamente la maleta para tomar un taxi libre. Mientras se detenía uno, no pude evitar pensar: _¿Y si Edward ya canceló mi vuelo?_

Aparté ese pensamiento negativo y me subí a la parte trasera del vehículo.

Estaba histérica. Este era el peor conductor de taxi del mundo. Se detuvo antes de que los semáforos cambiaran a rojo y esperó a que una anciana en muletas se subiera. No tenía nada en contra de las abuelitas con muletas, pero ella demoró una eternidad en llegar hasta nosotros.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, pagué el recorrido y arrastré mi maleta conmigo. La última vez que yo había estado en este aeropuerto, había salido llorando de aquí. No me traía buenos recuerdos, pero ahora estaba tan desesperada en llegar a tiempo que aniquilé esos recuerdos al fondo de mis pensamientos.

Subí por el elevador, empujando a la gente a mi alrededor y disculpándome. Una vez que llegué al segundo piso, no fue difícil encontrar la aerolínea de mi vuelo. Tomé una bocanada de aire, porque todavía tenía tiempo de embarcar. No había tanta gente haciendo la fila como imaginé, así que eso era un punto a favor.

Seguí recobrando la respiración mientras avanzábamos.

En algún momento levanté la cabeza y divisé a Edward en la distancia, tomando la mano de Louisa y tendiéndole un paquete de galletas. Él traía un café expreso en una mano y el periódico. Ya no llevaban sus maletas con ellos, así que supuse que estaban de camino a la puerta de embarque.

Me preparé para gritar.

—¡Edward!

La mujer detrás de mí pegó un salto.

—¡Edward! —insistí, ignorando a la gente que se daba vuelta para mirar a la loca que gritaba— ¡Edward!

Había demasiado ruido en el lugar, tanto que tuve que seguir insistiendo hasta que su cabeza se levantó para buscarme. Agité la mano en el aire cuando sus ojos y los míos se encontraron. Una sonrisa inmediata se asomó en su rostro, y él le habló a Lulú para mostrarle que yo estaba aquí.

Me sentía más tranquila ahora que sabía que estaban frente a mis ojos, que no se habían subido todavía a ese avión sin mí. Dejé de agitar las manos, y en cuanto ella me encontró, empezó a correr a toda velocidad. Edward no la pudo detener, porque sus piecitos fueron más ágiles e inteligentes para apartarse de la gente que cruzaba por delante de nosotras. Poly flotó en su mano y su voz calló cualquier bullicio a nuestro alrededor.

—¡Mamá! —la palabra fue clara, única. Ella siguió corriendo mientras mi cerebro procesaba lo que estaba escuchando. Era como estar nadando en un sueño. Su cuerpo chocó contra el mío y estuve lista para atraparla— ¡Volviste, mami!

* * *

 **Hola! Nuevo capi, nuevas cosas. Ese "mamá" al final, era lo que muchas estaban esperando :)**

 **Además, la mayoría acertó con lo de Alice, pues sí, fue su mamá. Unas pocas señalaron que podría ser el doctor el papá de Alice, pero no. Ambos eran mejores amigos, y el accidente que se menciona en el capítulo 11: "Las estrellas" cuando Bella se entera que el doctor murió, es justamente este accidente.**

 **Por último, en los aeropuertos siempre se pide que uno llegue con una hora de anticipación (al menos aquí) pero tenía que mantener la tensión o no tenía chiste :P**

 **Las invito a unirse al grupo de fics en facebook (link en mi perfil de ff) allí subo adelantos de Primogénita todas las semanas.**

 **Gracias si has llegado hasta aquí y gracias por dejarme tu comentario, son todos valiosos para mí :D**

 **Espero estén teniendo un lindo fin de semana.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	25. Capítulo 23: Precioso ángel

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

.

.

.

 **EPOV**

 _Antes de ir al aeropuerto…_

Las manitos de Louisa se despidieron en el aire hasta que estuvimos alrededor del silencio. Todavía en brazos, ella se quejó en voz baja y me pidió que la dejara en sus pies. El auto de Bella ya había desaparecido al final de la calle.

—¿Podemos llevar al abuelito Charlie con nosotros? —ofreció esperanzada. Tiré de su mano para regresar a casa, de un modo perezoso. La ausencia de Bella se notaba incluso si acabábamos de verla irse hace cinco segundos. Negué ante su pregunta, obteniendo una réplica inmediata— ¿Por qué no podemos, Edward?

—Porque el abuelo Charlie está enfermo.

—Yo lo puedo cuidar.

Le eché un vistazo. Me parecía gracioso el hecho de que ella tuviera la capacidad para querer, y ser capaz, de cuidar a Charlie para que Bella pudiese viajar con nosotros.

—Estoy seguro que sí. —me incliné, dejando un beso en su frente.

Todavía nos quedaban algunas horas antes de alistarnos para salir, así que preparé una cena sencilla para los dos. Utilicé la tostadora, saqué algunas verduras que Bella siempre utilizaba para todo, y las metí en nuestros panes con pollo cocido. Cuando la llamé para comer, ella no contestó, de modo que tuve que hacer un recorrido por la casa hasta que la pillé empapándose con los perfumes de Bella en el baño. Me acerqué muy silencioso mientras ella removía los frascos y expulsaba el líquido en su ropa.

Apenas notó mi presencia, dejó los perfumes en su lugar y se dio la vuelta.

—Te gustan los perfumes ¿eh?

En vez de contestarme con algo similar, largó todo su sentimentalismo.

—Es que yo quiero que vaya. —lloriqueó.

—¿Quién?

—Ella.

—¿Ella quién? —insistí.

Sabía bien a lo que se refería, pero quería que me lo dijera.

Por la forma en que su expresión cambió, me di cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar. Su labio tembló de anticipación, así que para despistarla de lo que sea estuviera pensando para desahogarse, apuré la toalla limpia del colgador y le quité el resto de perfume en las manos.

—Mi mamá —susurró apenada— Mi mamá Bella.

Nunca antes la había escuchado llamarla de esa forma, y que lo admitiera en voz alta solo detuvo mi intento de distracción. Me encontré con esos ojos maravillosos llenos de lágrimas, entonces limpié todo rastro de llanto en su cara y la abracé.

—¿Quieres mucho a tu mamá Bella?

Con los brazos la alcé, haciendo nuestro camino fuera del baño.

—Mucho.

Su cabeza se apoyó en mi hombro, buscando consuelo en mis brazos. No se me ocurría nada para hacer que se sintiera mejor. Lo único que serviría era trayendo a Bella de regreso a casa, pero eso no era posible.

Le coloqué un vestido largo y zapatos de charol porque no sabía cuánto iba a cambiar la temperatura en el avión. Abroché el único botón de su bolero blanco de encaje y estuvimos listos con nuestras maletas en la entrada de casa. No hice mucho por mí, porque entre peinar a Louisa, hacerla ir al baño y guardar todo lo necesario para ella, no nos quedaba mucho tiempo.

Jugamos a recoger todas las piedrecillas del suelo y luego las contamos para ver quién había ganado. Una vez que asumí mi derrota, el taxi aparcó frente a nuestra casa.

—¿Estás emocionada de ir a la playa?

—¡Sí!

Una sonrisa angelical adornó su rostro todo el camino al aeropuerto, balanceó sus pies en el asiento y succionó todo el contenido de su cajita de jugo de manzana. No dijo una sola palabra en el camino, y tampoco quise indagar en sus pensamientos de infante, así que dediqué esos últimos minutos a revisar a mi alrededor de que nada me faltara.

Cuando llegamos, le pagué al chófer e hicimos nuestro camino hacia la fila de la aerolínea de nuestro vuelo. No solté su mano en ningún momento, porque sabía que Bella me mataría si la perdía de vista.

Solo había dos personas por delante de nosotros, para nuestra suerte.

—Mi pancita tiene hambre, Edward —se quejó sobándose por encima del bolero.

Recordé nuestra cena rápida de esta tarde.

—Después de que estemos listos aquí… —indiqué el mesón de la aerolínea— entonces iremos a la cafetería para comer algo.

Tomándome por sorpresa, se acercó y dejó un beso en mi mano.

—Eres un papi muy bueno, Edward.

Al igual que con Bella, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablarme de esa manera y era capaz de oírla repetirlo por el resto del día. Sonreí de pura emoción, tocando su mejilla ruborizada.

—Y tú eres una hija muy linda.

La fila avanzó rápido para nosotros y en unos minutos nuestras maletas fueron etiquetadas. Estábamos salvos de paquetes, al menos, no teníamos que andar con ellas para todos lados.

Viendo que nos sobraba tiempo antes de embarcar, fuimos de camino a la cafetería del aeropuerto. Había una vitrina de donuts y tantos chocolates que ella parecía encontrarse en el paraíso. Por mucho que me insistió en que le comprara una donut, pensé en todo el viaje que nos esperaba y no quería que se enfermara de la panza.

—¿Puede ser una galleta, entonces?

—Una galleta está bien.

Se giró rápidamente para pedirla por su cuenta.

—Una galleta de vainilla, señor, por favor.

Pedí un expreso para mí y el periódico del día. Le eché un vistazo mientras el vendedor preparaba mi café. Una vez que estuvo listo, lo probé de azúcar y nos encaminamos fuera de la tienda. Era fácil estar acá, porque los lugares para comprar estaban frente a las puertas de embarque, así que desde aquí podía ver fácilmente la nuestra. Revisé nuestro vuelo de nuevo, confirmando que estuviésemos en el lugar correcto.

Le abrí el paquete de galletas a Lou, mientras nos adentrábamos a la puerta de embarque. Una brisa heló mi oreja derecha, pero después de un momento, noté que no era una brisa, sino un zumbido en mi oído. Había demasiado bullicio para interpretar ese zumbido.

—¡Edward!

Una voz emanó desde la superficie. Definitivamente eso no era solo un bullicio cualquiera.

Levanté la cabeza y la vi allí agitando sus brazos hacia nosotros. Fue imposible controlarme y no sonreírle devuelta, porque eso solo significaba que ella estaba aquí por una razón. Inmediatamente, me agaché lo más que pude para murmurarle a Lu, que estaba concentrada buscando una galletita.

—Mira quién está aquí, cariño.

Comenzaba a frustrarse cuando, por mucho esfuerzo que colocaba, no lograba dar con lo que yo le estaba señalando. Bella dejó de agitar los brazos justo cuando Louisa logró localizarla.

Identifiqué la sorpresa en su mirada, el brillo en sus ojos. Me tendió el paquete de galletas en una mano, y antes de que yo pudiese detenerla, echó a andar tanto como sus piecitos fueron capaces de hacer. Observé maravillado la fuerza de esa corrida, esquivando a la gente a su paso sin importarle nada más. Pensé que en cualquier momento iba a perder el equilibrio y caer, pero eso no sucedió. Me acerqué antes de que Lou se estrellara con ella.

—¡Mamá! —gritó, estrellando su pequeño cuerpo en las piernas de ella. Bella la sostuvo a tiempo y la alzó— ¡Volviste, mami!

Había tanto alivio en el tono de su voz, como si hubiese creído que nunca más la volvería a ver. Bella estaba en shock. Ese tipo de shock dónde no te salen las palabras y tartamudeas. Sabía lo mucho que una palabra así significaba, incluso para mí. Conocía a mi esposa como la palma de mi mano, y convivir con Louisa la había llevado a amarla con desesperación, pero ella sabía lo difícil que era que nuestra peque nos viera como sus padres, algo que, evidentemente, estaba siendo una realidad.

Bella la acercó hacia sí y la besó en la sien.

—Hija… —murmuró, tocándola para cerciorarse de que era ella en carne y hueso— hija mía.

—¿Va a venir el abuelito Charlie, mamá? ¿Vas a venir con nosotros? ¿No nos abandonarás nunca más?

Ella era un manto de emoción y aquello la desconcertó.

—Amor, yo no te he abandonado ¿por qué dices eso?

—Sí lo hiciste, no estabas aquí hace un momento. —encogió los hombros— ¿Pero te quedarás conmigo y con Edward de nuevo?

Bella me echó un vistazo, apenada por su pensamiento. El hecho de que alguien se fuera por unas horas para Louisa seguía pareciendo un abandono. Y eso debía de cambiar ya.

—Me quedaré. Nunca te abandonaría, peque. Ni a ti ni a Edward. —prometió, pasando los dedos por su barbilla. Esta sonrió devuelta, enseñándonos sus pequeños dientes.

Me acerqué para besar a Bella y aparté mechas sueltas de su desordenado cabello.

—Pareces agitada.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude. —respondió. Me mostré interesado, así que ella encogió los hombros— Charlie.

Lo entendí enseguida. Seis años de matrimonio con su hija eran suficientes para saber lo sobreprotector que Charlie era con Bella. A pesar de que hubo un tiempo en que ambos estuvieron distanciados, una vez reconciliados, él quiso a toda costa recuperar el tiempo perdido. Primero era la integridad y la felicidad de Bella, luego estaba él, por esta razón no me sorprendía si él la hubiese obligado a venir hasta acá.

Bella hizo todo el papeleo del viaje con nosotros pisándole los talones. Una vez el papeleo hecho, nos dirigimos de inmediato a la sala de embarque. Colocamos nuestros bolsos de mano en el mostrador y dejamos que el guardia nos inspeccionara para pasar. Como Lu era menor de edad, pasó sin problemas, así que ella nos esperó al otro lado de la puerta.

Teníamos treinta minutos de sobra antes de que saliera nuestro vuelo, pero decidimos irnos a la fila a esperar con los demás. Lu estaba emocionadísima. Corría por todos sitios y chillaba cada vez que un avión se acercaba.

Se apoyó en el ventanal mientras estos aterrizaban.

—¡Ahí vieneee! —exclamó, saltando en dos pies— ¿Puedo tener un avión para mí sola?

Me reí.

—Eso es demasiado peso para alguien tan pequeño.

Sin despegar la cara del ventanal, bufó por su malogrado intento.

No la perdimos de vista cuando el avión llegó. La luz del exterior desapareció de nuestra visión, dejándonos en medio de los focos del interior y de las voces amables de las azafatas. Teníamos tres asientos disponibles por delante del ala, y esperé a que mis chicas se pusieran el cinturón antes de que lo hiciera yo.

—Quiero mirar por la ventana, papi Edward.

 _Papi Edward._

Bella me sonrió.

—Una vez que estemos volando, papi Edward te dejará mirar por la ventana. —murmuró.

Esta saltó en su lugar y aplastó a Poly con los brazos. Ekka estaba en el lado de mi asiento y el señor cua-cua en el lado de Bella. Poly estaba metida por dentro de su bolero, justo en el espacio que separaba su botón.

Transcurrió un periodo largo para que todos los tripulantes estuvieran en sus puestos, y cuando eso sucedió, las puertas se cerraron.

Me acerqué a Lou, que parecía nerviosa por el ruido.

—Cuando esto se empiece a mover, vas a cerrar tus ojos ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Rose nos había dicho que a ella le daba miedo el despegue. Después de que el avión volase se le pasaba, pero esos primeros minutos eran su horror; el ruido, la velocidad. Así que apretó los ojos cuando este comenzó a moverse. Confió que cerrándolos nada malo pasaría. Estuvo así hasta que nosotros mismos le dijimos que los abriera. Sorprendida, trató de saltar de su asiento con el cinturón en la cintura, y cayó hacia atrás. Logré mantenerla tranquila cuando la senté en mi regazo. Aplastó su cara en la ventanilla, lamentando no poder tomar una nube con las manos.

No siempre estuvo pegada allí. El primer viaje hacia San Francisco era el más largo de los dos vuelos que debíamos tomar, así que en algún momento se aburrió. La volví a sentar en su asiento, colocándole el cinturón mientras soltaba un bostezo. Bella la arrulló ya dormida, metiendo su cabeza por debajo de su brazo.

De pronto, vi que se acercaba y olfateaba su ropa.

—Sí. —le digo, antes de que pregunte cualquier cosa— Ella casi se bañó con tus perfumes.

—¿En serio?

No sé cómo no lo había sentido en cuanto Lulú la abrazó, pero supuse que la emoción había bloqueado cualquier otra capacidad que no fuera oír.

—Te extrañó mientras no estuviste en casa… De hecho, te extrañó desde el segundo en que desapareciste de su vista.

—Mi bebé… —musitó, abrazando el cuerpo dormido de Lulú— ¿Cuándo será el día en que deje de sentir miedo cuando no estemos alrededor de ella todo el tiempo?

Esa era una buena pregunta, una _gran_ pregunta que ninguno de los dos supo responder. No era tanto el tiempo que durara su desconfianza y el temor del abandono, sino la forma que nosotros utilizaríamos para cuidar de ella tanto que sus miedos desaparecerían.

Observé a Bella en su intento de mantener la calma, pero sabía que estaba preocupada.

Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de San Francisco por la madrugada. Cargué a Louisa dormida en brazos mientras salíamos y Bella arrastró nuestros bolsos de mano. Estábamos en el tiempo justo, de modo que entregamos enseguida los pasajes de vuelo en la siguiente puerta de embarque y entramos. Lou se removió en su segundo asiento, apartándome las manos cuando intenté abrocharle el cinturón. Bella susurró en su oído hasta que estuvo dormida de nuevo. Al menos, no teníamos que volver a calmarla cuando el avión despegara.

Cerré la ventanilla de la oscuridad, acomodé mi almohada y tomé la mano de Bella al otro lado de mi asiento.

Dormí los 40 minutos que duró el viaje desde San Francisco a Malibú.

Aún estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo en particular. Estábamos a mitad de la madrugada con sueño, hambre y un poco de frío, incluso si estábamos en verano.

Bella cogió esta vez a nuestra hija dormida, así yo arrastraba el equipaje conmigo. Tomamos un taxi a la salida del aeropuerto, el mismo que nos llevó a la dirección de nuestro hospedaje, justo en las costas de la playa, el siempre visitado Muelle de Malibú. Nuestra cabaña era una casa de madera como las que construían antiguamente; incluía una chimenea, una cocina pequeña americana, dos cuartos y una salita de estar. Estaba equipada con utensilios de cocina, una nevera y una televisión.

No hicimos mucho después de que llegamos, salvo agrupar el equipaje a un lado y acostar a Lou en la cama, ambos caímos rendidos en el sofá. Bella me abrazó por la cintura, cayendo en su sueño profundo. Yo, por mi parte, me acomodé hacia abajo y estuve dormido en unos minutos.

.

.

* * *

Un dedo pequeño pellizcó mi nariz. Como sacudí la cabeza, el dedo soltó una risita. Pero obviamente no podía ser el dedo el que soltara esa risita. Una vez que abrí los ojos y me desperecé, el rostro mañanero de Lulú me observaba con verdadera diversión. Aunque podría haberme reído yo, porque su pelo era un caos y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto dormir.

—¡Hola! —exclamó. Me dolía la espalda por la mala posición, y aparte de Lou, no había nadie más a mi lado. La senté en mi regazo mientras me llegaba un aroma exquisito de la cocina— Mami está haciendo tortitas para desayunar. ¿Te gustan las tortitas, papi Edward?

 _Papi Edward._ La amaba.

—Me encantan las tortitas por la mañana, sobre todo con jarabe de miel.

—Y mucha crema.

—Exacto, mucha crema también. —repetí— ¿Cómo dormiste, peque?

Ella puso sus pies envueltos en pantuflas sobre el sofá.

—Así… —su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío y todo lo que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, para mostrarme que de esa manera dormía.

Solté una carcajada tan fuerte que Bella se asomó en la puerta de la cocina.

—Oh. Buenos días. —me sonrió, sujetando un plato con tortitas listas y dejándolas sobre la mesa— ¿Alguien tiene hambre?

—¡Yooo! —gritó la peque, saltando fuera del sofá y corriendo para agarrar una silla— ¿Puedo ponerle miel y crema y chocolate y mantequilla y…?

Bella puso un dedo en su boca.

—Vamos con calma, nena, todo a su tiempo. —le guiñó. Me acerqué por detrás de ella y la rodeé con mis brazos. Olía a su perfume favorito. Su mano enrolló mis dedos en su estómago y le dio una suave caricia— Ve a darte una ducha rápida para que desayunes con nosotras.

Entré al baño mientras Bella le servía una tortita con crema al plato de Lulú. Intenté darme una ducha de cinco minutos y reparé en lo agotado que me sentía por el viaje. Sin duda el sofá no era un gran lugar para dormir, incluso si la cama era de dos plazas, habíamos llegado tan tarde que no fuimos capaces de acostarnos junto a nuestra hija.

Desayunamos frente a la costa y los turistas que comenzaban a aparecer. No era la _gran_ cosa el muelle, ni nada que no hayamos visto antes, pero era tranquilo, y eso era sin duda algo a considerar. Louisa estaba ansiosa por terminar su desayuno y poder ocupar su bañador, así que estuvimos comiendo a las prisas todo lo que teníamos en el plato. Luego, pusimos la maleta grande sobre la cama y empezamos a sacar lo que necesitábamos para un día de playa.

—Yo no puedo hacerlo, Edward, ayúdame. —frustrada, me entregó su flotador a medio inflar. Bella le quitó el pijama y las pantuflas, luego le colocó el bañador por encima de la cabeza. Era un bañador rosa con estampados de corazones en todos los colores. Corrió por toda la cabaña luciéndolo y mirándose al espejo— ¿Podemos ir ya a la playa, por favor? —jaló la blusa de Bella— ¡Por favor, por favor!

Recogimos lo necesario para instalarnos en la arena y guardamos algunas galletas, jugos y otras cosas para comer. Incluimos los peluches, por supuesto, esos eran infaltables. Estaba sorprendido de que Poly no tuviera un bañador propio.

La cálida arena acarició nuestros pies y emprendimos hacia el centro de la playa, un poco más lejos del muelle.

Bella puso nuestras toallas sobre la arena y coloqué el quitasol sobre esta y una roca. En cuanto todo estuvo listo, me quedé de pie echándole un vistazo a mi hija. Estaba lista para echar a correr al agua, pero Bella tenía otros planes. Sacó un recipiente y la cubrió de protector solar. Si de por sí la piel de Lou era blanca, ahora lo era mucho más.

—Creo que tiene suficiente en el cuerpo… —me reí— ¿Alguien quiere ir a darse un chapuzón? —no había que ser adivino para saber quién gritó y saltó impaciente. Sus pies se movieron en dirección al mar y se detuvo— ¡Edward, date prisa!

—Dejaste a Poly aquí…

Corrió de regreso y me cogió de la mano, tirándome para que la siguiera.

—Poly no sabe nadar, ella no quiere ir. Yo sí quiero.

Ella era un pez en el agua. Desconozco si alguna vez fue a la playa con Rose, pero parecía tan feliz dando chapuzones. Cuando la cargué para adentrarnos, empezó a chillar de la emoción. Bella le pasó el flotador por la cintura, pero este no era tan necesario.

Mientras chapoteaba en la arena mojada, cerca de nosotros, me acerqué al oído de Bella.

—Olvidaba lo guapa que te veías con bikini.

La pillé desprevenida y una sonrisa recibí como respuesta a mi piropo. Amaba a esta mujer de una manera increíble, y la había echado tanto de menos. No solo porque era la madre de mi hija, sino por su calidez, su amor y ternura que pocas personas conocían de ella.

—Eso lo dices por…

—Porque te amo, sí… pero también porque estás guapa. —la miré de pies a cabeza. Jadee— _Tan_ guapa.

Entrelazó sus dedos en los míos, volviendo su atención a la playa.

—Tu hija está nadando como perrito.

Miré de nuevo a Louisa y efectivamente, ella estaba nadando como perrito. Había suficiente agua para ella y sus pies chapoteaban mientras avanzaba. Bella y yo nos acercamos y la vimos sentarse cuando tragó un poco de agua.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó levantándole la barbilla.

Lou asintió con una sonrisa imborrable.

—Estoy bien, el agua está salada.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a nadar de esa manera? —curiosee.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Rose me enseñó, casi logré llegar hasta la roca ¿lo viste? ¿lo viste? —la cargué otra vez por la cintura y tomé la mano de Bella para adentrarnos en el mar. Louisa gritó de emoción cuando la primera ola nos azotó a cuerpo completo—¡Qué divertido! ¿Le puedes decir a la ola que venga de nuevo?

Bella se alejó en algún momento para sumergirse por delante de nosotros. desapareció de nuestra visión y volvió a aparecer en un segundo. Parecía una verdadera sirena. Louisa estaba tan impresionada que estiró sus brazos hasta ella y se aferró a su cuello cuando la ola volvió a pasar por encima de nosotros.

Estuvimos metidos allí por horas, hasta que nuestros estómagos reclamaron atención. Almorzamos sentados en la arena, temblando y con el pelo bañado en sal de mar.

El resto de la tarde fue una mezcla de todo; playa, arena, juegos, siesta, y más playa. Lu jugó en la arena con Poly, armando una casa de arena y envolviéndola en una toalla. Allí la dejó mientras construía otro para los demás.

Me acerqué a una Bella dormida encima de su toalla, tomando el sol que quedaba de esa tarde y con gafas. Jugué con su cabello, lo enredé en mi dedo y luego lo tiré hacia mí. Ella se quejó dormida, espantando el bicho invisible con las manos. Cuando eso no se detuvo, se quitó las gafas y me miró.

—¿Qué haces?

—Molestando tu sueño.

Empezó a sisear contra mí, pero entonces se empezó a reír por alguna razón. Como no comprendía su actitud, ella me indicó la cara con el dedo.

—Te quemaste la nariz y las mejillas.

No me sorprendía saberlo porque cada año ocurría lo mismo con mi rostro.

—No le encuentro nada de malo, me veo atractivo así. —mentí.

Divertida, chasqueó la lengua.

—Uh… si tú lo dices. —ronroneó, pensativa— Aunque creo que igual me apetecería besarte si se da la oportunidad.

—¿Y qué te lo impide?

—El que estés a una distancia generosa de mí y sigas quemándote bajo el sol sabiendo que es perjudicial para tu piel.

—Oh, no, Bella… no empieces con lo que es perjudicial para la piel, porque no sé si estoy hablando contigo o viendo una publicidad en la televisión. —me quejé, entonces reparé en algo— En todo caso, yo no estoy a una distancia generosa de ti, ya que mi hombro está tocando el tuyo.

—¿Estás tocando mi hombro descubierto?

Imaginé su cuerpo sobre el mío, en la arena de la playa bajo el sol caliente de agosto. Sacudí la cabeza por ese pensamiento. No podía pensar en sexo con mi hija a pocos metros.

—Te he tocado otras partes… muchas veces.

Rodó los ojos entonces, riéndose en voz baja. Su cuerpo se inclinó y sus labios rozaron mi piel salada por el agua, pero nos interrumpieron.

—¡Estreellaaaaas! —Lou saltó sobre la arena y señaló el cielo, estirando los deditos para poder coger una— Están muy altas.

—¿Quieres tocar una estrella?

Sus ojos, llenos de esperanza, brillaron.

—¡Sí, por favor!

La tomé del suelo y la senté en mis hombros, intentando así, que ella pudiese creer que podía tomar una estrella por su cuenta. Eso no sucedió en ningún momento, por mucho que ella lo intentase con todo esfuerzo.

—¡No puedo alcanzarlas! —protestó. La saqué de mis hombros y la alcé más alto con ambas manos sobre su trasero. Ella se tambaleó por la repentina acción, soltando una risita, mientras Bella gritaba que me detuviera. Estiró las manos una vez más por encima de su cabeza— ¡Está muy alto!

Bella estaba enfermándose de los nervios, jaló de mi camiseta y resopló para que bajara a nuestra niña de ahí.

—Nadie puede alcanzar las estrellas, Lu. —dijo ella— Así que será mejor que bajes de ahí o mami se volverá loca.

Louisa no estaba contenta. Abrió y cerró el puño de sus manos en su intento de recuperarlas. Como no lo logró nunca, resopló. La bajé en lo alto de la cima y sus pies tocaron la arena de nuevo. Bella volvió a respirar tranquila, y me burlé de su paranoia.

—¿Por qué no puedo alcanzar las estrellas y por qué no puedo quedarme con ellas?

El cielo se había vuelto naranjo, y las estrellas brillaban tanto como la puesta de sol. Una cálida brisa del atardecer refrescó mi cara y nos sentamos sobre nuestras toallas de baño.

—Porque el lugar de las estrellas siempre ha sido el cielo. —le explicó Bella— Cada estrella allí arriba, pertenece a alguien en la tierra.

—¿Y cuál es la mía? —curioseó, mirando hacia arriba.

—Cualquiera —le respondió— Nosotros no podemos saberlo, pero ellas sí saben a quiénes pertenece. Son como ángeles...

—¿Los que tienen alas? ¿También tengo uno?

La atrapé y la senté alrededor nuestro.

Amaba su ternura y lo elocuente que podía llegar a ser. Y amaba aún más que sacudiera sus pies llenos de arena encima de mis rodillas.

—Tú eres nuestro ángel, peque. Un precioso ángel en la tierra.

Besé su cabello empapado, apretándola hacía mí con ternura.

—¿Bonnie es un ángel también?

Voltee a ver a Bella, que también me observaba con curiosidad. Rara vez ella sacaba a colación a Bonnie. Después de que sus pies se sacudieran bien en mis rodillas, la cubrí con una toalla limpia así nos regresábamos a la cabaña antes de que anocheciera.

—Bonnie es nuestro ángel también, pequeña. —respondí— ¿Te gusta la idea?

Se dejó mimar con la toalla, envuelta como un bebé recién nacido.

—Sí, me gusta.

Vimos al sol desaparecer de nuestra vista y a la oscuridad envolvernos como un manto. La playa era hermosa de noche, y la energía de la gente parecía aumentar con la llegada de la luna. Regresamos a la cabaña cuando los turistas universitarios comenzaron a llegar para hacer una fogata. Estábamos tan cansados que comimos algo rápido y nos duchamos para acostarnos. Al terminar de bañarme, Bella y Louisa ya estaban dormidas; Bella en el lado izquierdo de la cama, su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Lulú y esta con la espalda en el pecho de su madre. Me metí silenciosamente dentro de las mantas, cuidando de no despertarlas. Lou se removió inquieta, estirando los labios como los del señor cua-cua.

—Buenas noches, angelito.

Acomodé mi almohada de noche y la ropa de cama para poder dormir por fin. Me acerqué más a su cuerpo calentito por el sueño y cerré los ojos. Comenzaba a entrar en una fase de relajación cuando ella me interrumpió:

—Buenas noches, papá.

* * *

 **Hola! Buen viernes para todas. Les traje un capi tranquilito, creo que este y el próximo son los más tranquilos de todo el fic. Toda historia merece un poco de paz y amor ;)**

 **Quiero aclarar una pequeña cosita, a las que alcanzaron a leer el último capítulo apenas lo subí, se deben haber dado cuenta que yo puse que los chicos se iban de vacaciones a San Diego y no Malibú. Lo cierto es que me confundí. Creí que San Diego estaba más lejos de Jacksonville y Malibú más cerca y es todo lo contrario. Pero bueno, ya lo arreglé en cuanto me di cuenta.**

 **No estamos en la recta final to** **davía, así que a Primogénita aún le queda cuerda para junio.**

 **Agradezco las muestras de cariño que me entregan, lo metidas que están con la historia y por comentar en cada capítulo. Me alegran el día!**

 **Cualquier duda, ya saben que pueden unirse a mi página de fics en facebook (link en mi perfil de ff) y salir de dudas. También subo adelantos de la historia todas las semanas ;)**

 **Trataré de subir lo antes posible la semana que viene.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, un beso!**


	26. Capítulo 24: Devuelta a casa

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Fuimos a Santa Mónica una mañana. Nos levantamos temprano de la cama para así alcanzar el bus de las nueve. Dejamos todo preparado la noche anterior y emprendimos ruta. Salimos del muelle por la arena, lo que fue un gran desafío hacerlo con zapatos. Tenías suerte si no te tambaleabas. Hicimos el recorrido hasta la parada de autobús y esperamos a que el primer transporte llegara. La gente que turisteaba ya se había amontonado para poder coger asiento, así que me ubiqué junto a ellos tomando la mano de Louisa.

El viaje a Santa Mónica duraba media hora. Edward tuvo que irse a pie mientras yo llevé en brazos a Lou junto a la ventana. Una vez que empezamos a entrar a la ciudad, el pasillo comenzó a desocuparse.

—¿Qué es eso?

Seguí la dirección de su dedo, en lo alto de los árboles.

—Una rueda de la fortuna.

Presionó las manos en la ventana y mantuvo los ojos en la rueda hasta que el bus giró hacia la izquierda, entrando a la estación. La mujer que iba sentada junto a nosotras, una señora mayor, le hizo cariños en la mejilla y le regaló un puñado de golosinas.

Sentí la ropa pegarse a mi cuerpo por el calor.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora?

Edward se detuvo en medio del pavimento y miró ambas partes de la calle.

—¿A dónde crees que podemos ir?

Lulú encogió los hombros.

—No lo sé… ¿a comprar donas?

Nunca desaprovechaba oportunidad. _Chica lista_ , pensé.

—Yo aceptaría una dona. —me reí— No hemos desayunado aún.

—¡Donas! —brincó.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Está bien… vamos por donas.

Fuimos hasta una cafetería cercana al parque. Un lugar pintoresco con encimeras y sillas giratorias, paredes con manchas rojas y negras, como si hubiesen lanzado pintura y así mismo había quedado.

Pedimos una caja de donas con diferentes sabores de glaseados, dos tazas de chocolate caliente y un café. Incluso estando en pleno verano, no podía faltar el chocolate caliente por la mañana.

Lou se devoró las que tenían glaseado rosa. Era impresionante que un cuerpo tan pequeño tuviera espacio para comer tanto. Su boca estaba tan llena de donas, que cuando Edward o yo le preguntábamos algo, estiraba la trompa para poder contestar y al final terminaba haciéndonos gestos con la cara. Tuve que intervenir y quitarle la que tenía en la mano así masticaba con calma.

Edward bromeó con ella.

—Tranquila, _homero._ Hay suficientes donas para ti.

Estuvimos allí toda la mañana, a pesar de que ya nos habíamos terminado el desayuno. Cuando la temperatura comenzó a aumentar todavía más, decidimos que era hora de darnos un chapuzón. Usamos el baño de la cafetería para cambiarnos de ropa y me envolví en un pareo transparente, anudado a la cintura que cubría mi bañador.

Nos acercamos a la costanera en nada más que diminutas ropas, bajando hacia la playa. Había una gran cantidad de gente que ya se estaba allí instalada desde muy temprano. Me atrevería a decir que la mayoría había llegado antes del amanecer, de modo que nos costó encontrar un lugar disponible, el único estaba próximo al mar, cosa que agradecí, porque Louisa corrió a meter los pies en el agua incluso si todavía no colocábamos la sombrilla para el sol. Edward se encargó de eso, así que yo la seguí antes de perderla de vista.

—¡Allí! —me guio, usando ambas manos— Quiero ir hasta allí, mami, por faaa. —me mostró el lugar donde el agua estaba más honda. Estaba loca si pensaba que yo la dejaría ir ahí sola. Accedí a acompañarla así podía tomarla en brazos y mojar su bañador— Quiero ser tan alta como esos niños. —dijo, al grupo de chicos que se lanzaban pelotas de playa a la cabeza.

La sumergí hasta el pecho. Ella chilló por lo fría que el agua estaba, pero chapoteó sin problemas.

—Algún día lo serás, pequeña Lulú.

—¿Seré tan alta como Nick?

La cara de Nick se alojó en mi cabeza apenas fuese nombrado. Su mirada triste de niño solitario, la sonrisa angelical y sincera que profesaba a aquel que era amable con él. Era un chico especial en todo sentido.

—Estoy segura que sí, y entonces serás mi señorita Lulú.

Imaginé lo difícil que podía ser para un niño de 8 años no tener padres. Perder a tu madre en un accidente y luego a tu padre en otro siendo tan pequeño, tan inocente, tenía que ser horrible. Aun así, él seguía siendo un niño. Un niño que le gustaba jugar, que tenía que ir a la escuela como cualquier otro.

La vida sigue para Nick, para Alice. La vida sigue para todos.

Sumergí a Lou un poco más hasta que sus gritos se convirtieron en risitas nerviosas. Golpeó las manos en el agua y restos salpicaron en mi cara. Apoyé su espalda en mi pecho y nos balanceamos alrededor de nosotras mismas, bajo el caluroso y repulsivo sol, y en una ciudad que no nos recordaba nada, pero que después de esto, recordaríamos todo.

Lamenté no haber traído su flotador de la cabaña, pero hasta ahora estaba bastante bien con su peso.

—Uh…

—¿Qué?

—Necesito _descargar_ mi pipí. —hizo una mueca.

—Oh… —murmuré— ¿es muy urgente? —todo lo que obtuve por su parte fue que arrugara la nariz. Eché un vistazo a los que nos rodeaban; la mayoría lanzándose todavía la pelota de playa por la cabeza— Hazte… hazte en el bañador. —Lou vaciló. Rodeé los ojos— Como mamá, debo decirte que no puedes ir por la vida haciéndote pis en la ropa, pero esta vez es una excepción.

—¿De verdad?

Le guiñé un ojo.

Su rostro cambió de la angustia al alivio tan pronto como sucedió. Noté el momento exacto en que había soltado su pipí, así que nos alejé un poco de allí para sumergirla una vez más en el agua. La puse en mi cadera, le dijo adiós a su pipí y nadamos hasta la orilla. Edward estaba recostado en la toalla, bañado en protector solar y con los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Cuando Lou corrió a su encuentro, saltó sobre su pecho dormido y este dio un salto.

Me senté junto a él y saqué mi sombrero de playa.

—No importa cuánto intentes ponerte protector solar, siempre estarás rosa como un cerdito, bebé. —me burlé.

Edward sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo divertido y robándome un beso.

—Amas a este cerdo.

Encogí los hombros.

—No puedo negarlo.

.

* * *

No estuvimos mucho tiempo en la playa, nos marchamos por la costa empezando la tarde. Nos metimos al baño público que había en la misma playa y nos cambiamos la ropa empapada. Como el sol estaba en pleno, dejamos las prendas con la encargada sobre el césped, y nos fuimos a pasear.

Lo primero que Lulú quiso hacer fue visitar el parque de atracciones, que quedaba solo a unas cuadras. Edward y yo teníamos hambre, así que paramos en un carrito de hot dogs. No era una comida saludable, pero sí te llenaba el estómago unas horas.

—¿Una vuelta en la rueda de la fortuna? —me codeó Edward, sentados a la orilla de una cascada de agua.

Yo estaba por mi último bocado del almuerzo, cuando empecé a toser.

—De ninguna manera.

—¿Por qué no?

Miré la rueda de la fortuna frente a nuestros ojos. Era tan… terrorífica.

—Es peligroso.

—No es peligroso, iremos con cinturón de seguridad.

—Hay mucho sol.

—Bella…

—Louisa vomitará su perrito caliente.

—¿Por qué mejor no dices que le tienes miedo a las alturas?

Me giré para encararlo.

—¡Yo no…! —pero no fui capaz, hice una pausa— ¡Moriremos!

Robó un beso de mis labios antes de que continuara hablando, rompiendo a reír en mi boca. Le parecía gracioso el hecho de que podíamos morir allá arriba, o por lo menos eso creía si me desmayaba en el momento. No odiaba las alturas, ni las casas de dos plantas ni tampoco los edificios de muchos pisos, pero el estómago se me revolvía al pensar en estar en ese espacio reducido sin más que un cinturón de seguridad.

Louisa no entendía nada, no asimilaba que estaríamos a tantos metros de altura. Ella solo le echó un vistazo a la ruleta y exclamó con los brazos muy abiertos:

—¡Moriremos! —usando el mismo gesto despavorido que yo.

No pude evitar reírme de su gracia.

Al final accedí a subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna. Sentí el almuerzo poco saludable atorado en mi garganta mientras Edward recogía los tickets para entrar al cubículo. Lulú estaba eufórica, girando en círculos y preguntándome si podía llevar una rueda de la fortuna a casa. No importaba que tan absurdo fuera la cosa que quisiera llevarse, siempre tenía la esperanza de que Edward o yo contestáramos "sí"

Elegimos un cubículo rojo y me senté en el lado izquierdo de él. Éramos casi los únicos arriba, por lo que tuvimos que esperar a que los demás cubículos se llenaran. Eso ayudó a calmarme, pero también a pensar mucho en la idea de abandonar el suelo. Cuando eso sucedió, mi cara se calentó. Lou sacudió sus pies por la emoción y Edward se había convertido en un niño como su hija. Apreté mis ojos cerrados y mantuve la cara encogida hacia abajo.

—¡Miraaa, son hormigas! —gritó Louisa.

Abrí un ojo cuidadosamente, solo para darme cuenta de lo alto que estábamos. Mi cara bajó la intensidad del calor y pronto me adapté a mi nueva altura. La rueda se detuvo justo cuando estábamos arriba y luego comenzó a descender de a poco.

—Creo que te odio. —susurré a Edward.

Este sonrió, agitando la mano en el aire.

—Me amas, mujer, ya lo admitiste en la playa.

Maldito sabelotodo.

No fue _taaan_ malo como creí que sería, porque antes de darme cuenta esto se había terminado. Aunque lo único malo de todo es que mi estómago se revolvió por los nervios y nunca más iba a volver a comer perritos calientes en mi vida.

.

.

* * *

Era nuestra última tarde de vacaciones, y volvimos a la cabaña a eso de las siete. No teníamos que salir sino hasta dentro de tres horas para nuestro vuelo, así que nos fuimos con calma desde Santa Mónica. Lou se durmió en mis brazos, luciendo con todo su nueva camiseta que le habíamos comprado en el parque de atracciones. Esta camiseta tenía la silueta de homero y estampados de donas con glaseado rosa por todas partes. Ella la había amado desde el segundo en que la vio.

Edward se sentó en el asiento junto a nosotras, mientras veíamos el atardecer naranjo de la playa.

Acomodó las compras que habíamos hecho entre sus piernas, luego apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza. Cuando llegamos, media hora más tarde, estaba completamente oscuro.

Fueron días geniales, desde el segundo en que habíamos pisado la cabaña hasta subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna, o lo de atrapar peces de juguete en una pileta y ganar premios. Iba a ser inolvidable, pero todo tenía su fecha de caducidad, y ya era tiempo de regresar a nuestro hogar. Ya estaba deseando volver, a pesar de que solo fueron cinco días, ansiaba mi cama con desesperación.

.

* * *

El vuelo de regreso fue más tranquilo y menos largo que el primero. Lou durmió casi todo el viaje igual que en el anterior, despertándose en el aeropuerto de San Francisco y volviendo a dormirse en el asiento del segundo avión.

Llegamos a Jacksonville a las siete de la mañana. Mamá me llamó solo para saber si habíamos llegado bien.

—Bella, cariño, los esperamos para desayunar, cielo. Hice galletas de coco para las peques.

No podía decirle que no, no sé qué es lo que hacía mamá para que yo nunca me negara a sus invitaciones. ¿Tal vez porque mencionó algo sobre panqueques de arándano y avena? Puede ser.

Por esta razón, hicimos nuestro camino al condominio deprisa para dejar el equipaje de viaje. Recogí la correspondencia del buzón, ventilé las habitaciones y nos dimos una merecida ducha.

Para entonces, nos dieron las nueve de la mañana.

Le envié un mensaje a papá para que supiera que habíamos llegado con bien. Él y yo nos habíamos mensajeado en los últimos días y así me enteraba de su evolución. No permití que me mintiera porque entonces telefoneaba a Reneé al instante. Pese a que no ocupé demasiado el celular en las vacaciones, con Charlie hice una excepción y fue el único al que no le dejé el visto.

No hubo manera en el mundo de que pudiese cambiarle la camiseta de las donas a Louisa después de la ducha. Comenzaba a sospechar que sería un problema tratar de cambiársela por la noche.

La pillé contando el estampado de donas en el asiento del auto, al mismo tiempo que empujaba las bolsas del suelo con el pie.

—¿Puedo abrir los regalos, por favor?

Giré en mi asiento.

—No son nuestros regalos, son para tus abuelos.

—¿Y puedo abrir uno, aunque no sea mío? —no respondí— No lo romperé, lo prometo.

—Lou…

—Está bien…

La puerta de la casa de mamá se hallaba abierta, así que tocamos la pared para hacernos notar. Mamá y Rose dieron un respingo en la mesa del comedor sin haber escuchado el motor del vehículo. Tan pronto como puse un pie en él mi estómago reclamó mi atención; la mesa estaba repleta y apetitosa, como si nos hubiésemos ido por meses.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones, chicos?

Rose tenía el platito de galletas de coco en la mano, por lo que inmediatamente le ofreció a Lou que sacara. Ese fue el primer saludo entre ellas. Lou vio las galletas en forma de bolita y no pudo contenerse a sacar unas cuantas.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Me encanta tu camiseta.

Ella se miró el pecho, tocando la cara de Homero con el pulgar.

—Son donas.

—¿Siguen siendo tus favoritas?

—¡Sí!

Me alegré de ver que las cosas entre ellas comenzaban a mejorar. Mamá lo notó también, porque empujó mi brazo y sonrió.

—¿Bonnie está arriba?

—Sí, en su cuarto. —contestó.

Aproveché la distracción de todos en el comedor, picoteando las cosas en la mesa, y subí la destartalada escalera que siempre tenía la sensación que la echaría abajo con mi peso. Zafé de ese pensamiento una vez que estuve en el pasillo. El cuarto de Rose y Bonnie estaba al final de este, frente al cuarto de baño y al balcón.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y la voz de Bonnie llegó a mis oídos enseguida. Ella se hallaba sentada en la alfombra, alrededor de barbies en la misma posición y autos de color rosa con más muñecos en ellos. Se suponía que era una reunión privada, porque ella comenzó a explicarles delante de una pizarra cosas sin sentido, así que imaginé que se trataba de una profesora en una clase de la escuela.

Toqué la puerta dos veces, interrumpiéndola. Ella elevó el rostro y sus comisuras se levantaron. En menos de dos segundos la tenía encima de mí.

—¡Hoooola! —me saludó.

Respondí a su abrazo con la misma intensidad.

—¡Hola, nena! —acuné su rostro redondo con las manos, esas mejillas que daban ganas de morder— Te ves preciosa hoy ¿qué te hiciste?

Encogió los hombros.

—No me hice nada. —me abrazó de nuevo. Me senté en la cama de Rose, todavía sosteniéndola para mí. Ella misma se alejó y se apartó el pelo oscuro de la cara— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Me mostró sus muñecas, todas chasconas y con un solo zapato cada una.

—Me encantaría jugar contigo.

No era una clase de la escuela y Bonnie tampoco era la profesora, sino una reunión de belleza para las barbies. Se suponía que todas se habían ganado un brazalete como premio

—Mira, esta es Flavia, su color favorito es el violeta. Su premio es violeta, no lo olvides.

—Su color favorito es violeta... Su premio es violeta. —repetí. Después de cinco muñecas, yo ya había olvidado el orden de los colores. Las muñecas fueron pasando en fila, y Bonnie les entregó un brazalete hecha a mano demasiado gigante para los brazos de estas. Tenía un montón dentro de una cajuela, todas de distintos colores— ¿Y esos brazaletes? ¿Me dejas verlas?

—Las hice yo. ¿Quieres que te haga una, mamá? Le podemos pedir prestado a Rose elástico y piedritas. ¡Tiene muchas!

—Ah, así que Rose te enseñó… Wow, están bellísimas.

—Puedes quedártela si quieres, y puedes llevarle una a papá y a Louisa si le gustan. Yo haré más.

Le eché un vistazo.

—¿Me dejas llevarle a Louisa también?

Asintió.

—De todos modos a las muñecas se les cae.

Me dieron ganas de llorar, y de abrazarla mucho, y de llenarla de besos. Así que eso hice, menos llorar. Me contuve de hacerlo. Para evitar romperme, sorbí mi nariz y saqué el paquete que traía a mi espalda.

—Esto es para ti. —lo dejé en sus brazos. El regalo la sorprendió y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo para abrirlo.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo, ábrelo. —insté.

Lo hizo de inmediato, y en cuanto vio lo que había en su interior, supo de qué se trataba. Era una cajita musical antigua, de esas que solían venderse en los bazares. Hecho de cristal rojo y de aspecto tosco.

Bonnie no tuvo la paciencia suficiente para observar el material, sino que abrió la caja y la música comenzó mientras la bailarina comenzaba a girar.

Bonnie moría por esas cajitas, desde muy pequeña. Todo lo que tenía que ver con muñecas, bailarinas o material antiguo, a ella le encantaba. Mi madre tenía una cajita musical de su infancia que finalmente se la quedó Bonnie, pero de tantos viajes que teníamos que hacer desde Jacksonville a Budapest, ella lo perdió, así que estuvo triste de no ver la caja nunca más. No era igual a la anterior, pero se le asimilaba muchísimo.

La bailarina giró, sus ojos nunca se despegaron de ella. Su cuerpo se movió al compás de la canción y pude escuchar su susurro mientras seguía la melodía.

Pensé en el dibujo de Lulú, en lo extraño que era todo lo relacionado con Rose y todo lo que, tal vez, Bonnie había tenido que presenciar. Estaba curiosa, preocupada por saber lo que Bonnie dibujaría si se lo pidiera.

Necesitaba saberlo.

Edward nos interrumpió, entrando a hurtadillas y sonriendo al ver que Bonnie sostenía la cajita musical.

—Así que, aquí están…

—¡Papi, mira mi cajita!

Estaba tan feliz por su cajita que olvidó los brazaletes y la idea de pedirle material a Rose. Edward se acercó y se sentó conmigo en la cama, mientras la melodía de la cajita musical llenaba la habitación. Nunca me gustó esa melodía, me daba miedo, pero Bonnie era feliz con ella.

—¿Esa muñeca nunca deja de bailar y nunca tiene hambre?

—Las muñecas no comen.

—¿QUÉ? —exageró.

Bonnie se rio.

—Puedes darle comida de mentira, papá. Espérame. —se levantó del suelo y corrió al armario. De allí sacó tacitas y platitos de plástico, igual como los que tenía Louisa. Luego volvió y los depositó en el suelo— Ahora puedes darles de comer, pero todo es de mentira. ¿Ves?

Sostuvo una taza y la puso en la bailarina de la cajita musical, una taza demasiado grande para la muñeca, incluso para ser su sombrero.

—La muñeca se ahogará con el té. —bromeó Edward.

—No sabes nada, papi. —Bonnie negó con la cabeza.

Edward se carcajeó, alzándola con la cajita y las tazas a su regazo, dejando un enorme beso en su mejilla.

.

.

* * *

—¿Qué tienes ahí, pequeña Lulú?

Edward le quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Ella misma quiso salir de la silla y saltar fuera del auto. Aseguró la bolsa marrón, que no había soltado en todo el viaje de regreso a casa, en su ropa, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Galletas de la abuela.

—¿Te trajiste todas las galletas de la abuela Esme?

—Sip

—¿A ti dónde te cabe tanta comida en esa pancita pequeña? —quise saber.

—También puedes comer de mis galletas, mamá, no me las comeré todas.

Le di un suave pellizco en la barbilla, sonreí.

—Solo bromeaba, bebé.

La casa estaba templada ya, pero el calor no era tan insoportable como en California, aun así, mantuve las ventanas abiertas y preparé granizado de frambuesa. Edward se quedó en la habitación respondiendo correos del trabajo, mientras tanto yo me instalé en nuestro patio trasero, con sombrilla y jugo en mano. No me quedé mucho tiempo en esa posición, porque entonces me fijé en lo secas que estaban las plantas a mi alrededor. Ellas no estaban acostumbradas a mi desatención y cinco días ausente era suficiente para que comenzaran a agonizar.

Puse una cantidad generosa de agua en cada maceta, incluido el césped y luego salí con la manguera a la calle. Louisa estaba en su cuarto con sus nuevos juguetes, así que no escuchó cuando salí.

Alice y yo salimos al mismo tiempo. Su aspecto desaliñado me alertó de problemas y ella solo me echó un único vistazo, luego sacó un cigarro suelto de su bolsillo y lo encendió. Fingí que no pasaba nada si no me saludaba, por lo que comencé a regar mi anti jardín como si nada estuviera pasando. Ella expulsó el humo de cigarro, pateó una piedra y mandó a Nick si podía ir a la tienda por pan. Nick estuvo de acuerdo y salió corriendo, no sin antes detenerse en mi casa y saludarme.

Cuando dejó de fumar, tiró la colilla al suelo y la aplastó. Entonces, sí me echó otro vistazo.

—Pensé que iban a estar más tiempo fuera.

Su voz sonó con timidez.

—Empiezo el trabajo mañana.

Me fijé que su casa no tenía cortinas, ni estaban las figuras que solía dejar en la puerta principal y tampoco el letrero de "Bienvenidos" Ella asintió por mi respuesta y se dispuso a entrar en casa sin despedirse. Yo ya había cerrado el agua de la manguera, así que crucé mi anti jardín hacia el suyo. Empujé la puerta antes de que ella pudiera cerrarla en mi cara. No tuvo otra opción que dejarme pasar y entonces tuve tiempo de observar el alboroto a mi alrededor.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Alice?

Recogió algunos juguetes de Nick que estaban tirados al paso.

—Esto es lo que crees que es, Bella. —respondió, soltando un suspiro. Ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarme a la cara— Nick y yo vamos a regresar a Misisipi.

Cajas de mudanza reposaban en cada rincón de la casa; encima de los sofás, en la encimera, en la mesa del comedor.

Miré la foto de Alice con un Nick en pañales, la única foto que quedaba en la pared.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

Alice negó con la cabeza, tirando los juguetes de su hermano dentro de una caja.

—La pregunta sobra… sabes perfectamente la razón.

Su tono era tan agresivo que nada tenía sentido para mí.

—¿Por qué siento que estás enojada conmigo?

Alice bufó, apartándose.

—No estoy enojada contigo.

—Parece que lo estuvieras.

—¿Por qué no estás _tú_ enojada conmigo? Esa es la pregunta real. —no le respondí— Te mentí desde el comienzo, estuve alrededor tuyo compartiendo con tu familia cuando mi madre era la culpable de todo. ¿Por qué no estás enojada?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te denuncie por algo que no hiciste? ¿Impedirle a Lou que juegue con Nick por ser hijo de la enfermera que cambió a mi hija?

Hasta ella lo encontraba absurdo.

—No puedo más, Bella. Es suficiente, lo mejor es que nos vayamos. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando esto se sepa? ¿Cómo vas a justificar el hecho de que yo sea tu amiga y al mismo tiempo tu enemiga?

—No eres mi enemiga, Alice ¡entiéndelo! Yo tampoco sé qué hacer, todo esto es demasiado pronto para asimilar. Me duele que me hayas mentido y que no te atrevieras a decirme la verdad, pero de ahí a culparte por un error de tu madre… —negué con la cabeza.

—No quiero que la gente juzgue a mi hermano, él ha sufrido demasiado. Yo he sufrido, tú has sufrido, Edward ha sufrido, Rose ha sufrido —recalcó, levantando los brazos— Vine con un propósito aquí y lo cumplí. Te devolví esa manta que mi madre llevaba con ella en el accidente, la volví a recuperar en el incendio donde murió mi padre. Entendí la señal, tenía que devolvértela. Ahora es momento de marcharme. —suspiró, con los ojos humedecidos— ¿Todavía quieres ser mi amiga después de lo que sabes? ¿Todavía quieres que me quede?

—Alice, piénsalo.

—¡Ya lo pensé! ¡Sé que no es mi culpa, pero nunca fui a la policía y tampoco dije nada para que dejaran una investigación que no los llevaría a ninguna parte! —gritó. Sentí que no era un grito para mí, sino para ella misma. Un grito atorado en su garganta. Los nervios comenzaban a afectar su salud de una mala manera— Nunca supiste encontrar respuestas a nada de lo que te afligía, Bella… pues déjame aclarártelas yo misma.

—¡Estoy cansada de este tema! ¡No hay culpables vivos, Alice, no hay más qué hacer! Cuando lo entiendas y dejes de ocupar el lugar de tu madre, vas a poder seguir adelante.

—Yo era la que enviaba dinero a tu cuenta.

Nada de eso me lo esperaba. Parpadeé en retroceso, llevándome una mano al pecho.

—¿Qué?

Alguien nos interrumpió; un rubio y desorientado Jasper se asomó a la puerta.

—Perdón… oí gritos cercanos… ¿está todo bien?

Alice se limpió la cara surcada en lágrimas, dándole la espalda.

* * *

 **¡Sorpreeeesa! Vine mucho antes de lo normal ;)**

 **No tengo mucho para decir, el anterior y este eran los capis más tranquilos...**

 **Al menos parece que Bonnie va mejorando. Alice tiene pensado irse ¿qué creen que suceda al final?**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo, a los que se manifiestan con un lindo comentario y a los lectores fantasmas también, todos son especiales para mí. Cualquier duda que tengan ya saben que el link de mi grupo de fics está en mi perfil de ff. Son cordialmente invitadas y bienvenidas!**

 **Les deseo una linda semanas a todas, espero poder actualizar de igual forma el sábado.**

 **Buenas noches!**


	27. Capítulo 25: Perder la cabeza

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

—¿Todo bien? —insistió Jasper.

Restos de rímel quedaron impregnados en la piel debajo de los ojos de Alice.

—Todo bien. —contesté.

—No, nada está bien. Nada. Absolutamente nada está bien. —contradijo, metiendo más cosas dentro de cajas al azar y soplando una mecha de pelo que cosquilleaba su nariz. Llevaba atado el cabello en una floja coleta, por lo que esta comenzó a salirse de su lugar en un par de minutos— ¿Dónde está Nick?

El pequeño atravesó a Jasper con la bolsa del pan.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —él le entregó la bolsa y el vuelto del billete.

Alice sacudió las manos delante de las monedas, así que el chico se las guardó en el bolsillo.

—Olvídate del pan, nos vamos ahora mismo. Guarda lo que creas necesario en tu maleta mientras yo llamo al taxi. —siseó.

Parecía loca, aun guardando cosas bajo nuestra supervisión. Como empezaba a marearme sus vueltas sin sentido, la tomé del codo.

Fue Jasper el que habló primero.

—Deberías sentarte y descansar…

—No te he pedido tu opinión. Gracias.

—Alice, no puedo dejar que te lleves a Nick en estas condiciones.

—¿En qué condiciones? ¡Soy su hermana! —gritó. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, el rostro encendido como una estufa y sacudiendo el pecho. La sostuve antes de que fuese a caerse al piso— Soy su hermana… nunca le haría daño. —balbuceó, llevándose una mano a la boca.

Jasper vino y la tomó por mí, sentándola en el sofá.

—¿Alice? Tranquilízate, por favor, intenta disminuir tu ansiedad. —susurró, elevando la barbilla en mi dirección— Creo que está colapsando.

—¿El sistema nervioso?

Este encogió los hombros.

—Supongo.

Divisé a Nick asomado en el pasillo, y en cuanto notó que lo había sorprendido mirando, se escondió rápidamente. Ni siquiera le pedí permiso para llevármelo a casa, solo me disculpé con ellos y lo tomé de la mano. Alice seguía nerviosa y temblando, y su pequeño hermano no dejaba de sollozar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella? —preguntó a toda prisa— ¿Mi hermana igual se morirá?

Me paré en seco, porque su voz me partió el alma. Su cara estaba al borde del llanto y la preocupación, el miedo no era proporcional a su edad. Le sequé el rostro con mis manos, dándole un abrazo.

—Alice no se morirá ¿cómo crees? Está un poco cansada y nerviosa, así que dejaremos que Jasper se encargue de ella mientras vienes a casa y comes algo.

—¿Está nerviosa porque nos iremos?

—Está nerviosa porque los adultos somos así.

Su ceño se frunció. No era esa respuesta que esperaba escuchar, pero asintió sin insistir más. Entramos en casa cuando Edward venía hacia la puerta, sorprendido, saludó a Nick con un movimiento de manos. Él lo entretuvo con el regalo que le habíamos comprado en Santa Mónica, y lo llevó a la habitación de Lou. Yo estaba en la cocina sacando las verduras de la nevera cuando escuché el grito de Louisa por su visita, así que Edward los dejó a solas, viniendo a mí y advirtiendo problemas.

Le expliqué la situación lo más resumido posible, como el hecho de que Alice pretendía irse esta misma noche y como ella había colapsado delante de Jasper.

—Iré a verlos. —dijo, dándome un casto beso de despedida.

—Avísame cualquier cosa, de todas formas, Nick seguirá por aquí.

—Está bien.

Hice pasta y salsa boloñesa, pero no pude probar bocado. No era de extrañar que me arrepintiera del menú que elegí tan pronto como las barbillas y las ropas de los chicos estuvieron manchados de un lindo color anaranjado. Al menos se habían comido todo lo del plato sin notar ningún trozo de cebolla o zanahoria. Les di helado de postre como premio, y los envié al baño a quitarse la suciedad. Obviamente, los vigilé porque conocía demasiado a mi gente como para no saber que empezarían una guerra de agua.

Cuando estuvieron listos la puerta sonó de un portazo y las voces se alzaron rápidamente. Los envié a que fueran a mi habitación a ver la tele y salieron echando carreras, así que me encaminé a la sala donde encontré a una Alice más repuesta. Jasper habló con ella en voz baja, formando una conversación privada incluso si estábamos Edward y yo a su alrededor. Este último se acercó a mí con una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra me alzó el mentón.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Nada. —posó sus dedos en mi piel, dándole un pellizco— Jasper está utilizando su especialidad en psicología con ella.

Él sonrió, yo no lo hice. Me quedaba una duda.

—Se irá de todos modos ¿no?

—No lo sabemos, nena, esa es su decisión.

Me mordí el interior labio, mientras Jasper terminaba su cháchara en privado. Luego, cuando dejaron el tema por la paz, Jasper y Edward nos dejaron solas… En realidad, era un mal dicho "solas" ya que nos estábamos haciendo compañía, pese a la distancia que había desde mi cocina y la puerta, que era donde se encontraba Alice de pie.

Apoyada en una silla, me crucé de brazos bajo el pecho.

—Solo dilo. —instó Alice, viendo que yo luchaba para no soltar lo que quería decir.

Suspiré.

—Me quedó dando vuelta lo del dinero de mi cuenta bancaria. —silencio. Esperé una réplica, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada— ¿Por qué lo hiciste…? ¿Sentías que me lo debías?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Quería ayudarte de alguna forma. —contestó de buenas, ni parecida a la Alice de hace instantes atrás— No era suficiente, pero al menos…

—No me estoy quejando por la cantidad, sino por la razón… aún no lo entiendo, yo… ¿por qué te sientes tan culpable?

—Porque Nick y yo somos los únicos que quedamos vivos en esta familia y alguien debía pagar los errores de los demás. Obviamente, Nick no sería esa persona.

—Eso es absurdo.

Alice me cortó.

—Mira, Bella… lo lamento mucho. Lamento no haber sido más valiente para entregarte la manta el día en que me mudé aquí.

Nick nos interrumpió ingresando a la sala. En cuanto vio a Alice de pie totalmente recuperada, corrió para rodearla con los brazos.

—¡Estás bien!

Ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, como lo haría cualquier madre en su lugar. Sonreí por la escena frente a mis ojos; Alice besando la frente de su pequeño hermano y él preguntándole si todo estaba bien.

—Estoy perfecta, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

Revolvió su cabellera sin esperar una respuesta, entonces me echó un vistazo, como si todavía se sintiera avergonzada de lo sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo, agradecida. No le pregunté si se irían esta noche, tampoco insistí en que no lo hiciese.

Mantuve esa imagen de los dos, tan solos y cómplices. Al menos por ahora, no me metería en su decisión.

.

.

* * *

Alice no se fue esa noche, porque escuché ruido a través de la pared de mi cocina y la voz de Nick recogiendo sus juguetes en el jardín, así que supuse que se encontrarían cenando en su mesita del comedor con tres sillas. Una de ellas siempre estaba vacía.

Pequeña Lulú vino en la espalda de Edward después de que este le lavara el cabello. Intentó anudar su cabeza con la toalla, pero no funcionó.

—¿Puedes creer que esta niña puso champú en mis ojos a propósito? —se quejó.

Lou negó con la cabeza detrás de él, haciendo la señal de silencio con el dedo índice en sus labios.

—Nena traviesa. —la tomé de la cintura, sacándola de los hombros de Edward. Ambos me siguieron a la habitación, donde sequé su cabello mojado con el secador. Era impresionante, pero el pelo de Lou estaba larguísimo. Los rizos caían perfectos sobre su espalda y algunos mechones intratables picaban su nariz— Oye, peque.

—¿Uh?

—¿Sabes que mañana va a ser un día muy especial? Pequeña Lulú y papá tendrán un día genial en casa ¿verdad, Edward?

Este asintió, agarrándole un rulo seco en las puntas.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú también?

—No… mamá tiene que volver al trabajo mañana y estará en casa por la tarde.

Alzó de inmediato la barbilla.

—¿Te irás?

—A trabajar —expliqué—, luego volveré.

Parpadeó, insegura.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ya te lo dije, nena, estaré devuelta por la tarde. —la cara de Lou cambió, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que volviera al trabajo. Dejé de secar y peinar su cabello, hincándome a la orilla de la cama— Puedes llamarme si quieres, a la hora que sea… —animé, pero no funcionó— Peque, me encantaría estar en casa contigo todo el día, pero los adultos no pueden hacer eso siempre. Ellos trabajan para comer, ir al doctor, tener ropa calentita y… comprar muchas _donas._

—No olvides las camisetas con donas en ella. —aportó Edward.

Louisa sonrió.

—¿Volverás por nosotros, mami?

Apreté su rostro con suavidad, soltando un beso al aire.

—Todos los días.

A pesar de que no quería dejarme ir, finalmente lo aceptó. Hice una trenza en su pelo y se fue a la cama. En cuanto logramos que se durmiera, Edward y yo salimos de su habitación.

Preparé dos tazas de té para ambos, y nos sentamos en el sofá a ver una película en el cable. El brazo de Edward me envolvió la cintura, atrayéndome a él y soplando en su taza humeante. Aproveche esa distracción para pensar en la visita que le habíamos hecho hoy a Bonnie, y lo que había estado queriendo hacer desde antes del viaje.

—¿Qué cosa está pensando tu cabecita ahora?

Un poco de té caliente se estrelló en mi mano. Jadee.

—Mañana hablaré con Rosalie.

—¿Sobre el dibujo?

—¿Crees que estoy exagerando? ¿Qué Tanya está metiéndome ideas en la cabeza? A veces creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

Apretó más su agarre en mi cintura y depositó un beso en mi sien.

—¿Cómo vas a saberlo si no le preguntas? Prefiero mil veces salir de dudas que quedarme con ellas. Me gustaría acompañarte mañana.

Lo besé en respuesta. Amaba su apoyo.

—Sé que esto te interesa también, pero lo mejor es que yo vaya sola. Ya sabes… si Rose tiene algo que decir, no querrá hacerlo cerca de tus oídos.

La luz de la sala estaba apagada, de modo que solo pude ver el brillo de sus ojos y el reflejo de la televisión. Edward rozó su nariz con la mía, torciendo los labios en una dulce sonrisa.

—Me gusta que siempre lo tengas todo fríamente calculado.

—Por eso pienso que estoy enloqueciendo. —susurré.

Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez atrapándome en un beso y no soltándome jamás. Otro poco de té cayó en mi mano por el movimiento de echarme hacia atrás en el sofá, así que Edward la tomó por mí y la depositó en la mesita junto a la suya. Luego, sin perder tiempo, regresó su mano a mi cuerpo y besó hasta que sentí necesidad de respirar.

Metió una mano dentro de mi pantalón sin permiso. Me carcajee por lo juguetón que estaba siendo, y porque la posición en la que estaba en el sofá era muy cómoda.

—Me gusta esto.

—¿Meter tu mano dentro de mi pantalón?

—Los dos solos en este sofá, aunque ahora que lo mencionas… está en mi lista de mejores cosas qué hacer durante el día.

Me reí.

—Tonto.

Permitió que respirara una vez sobre sus labios antes de atacar mi boca entre la suya arrimados en ese sofá lleno de recuerdos. La diferencia ahora era que no iba a tener que ser yo la que lo limpiara por la mañana, me iría al trabajo a toda prisa y tendría que hacerlo él por mí.

Enrollé las piernas en su cadera, burlándome de mis propios pensamientos.

.

.

.

* * *

La blusa me apretaba, y los demás complementos eran demasiado gruesos para el clima. Al menos pude estar todo el día sin el bléiser puesto, pero ahora debía llevarlo a todas partes.

Una vez que salí de mi turno por la tarde, pude dejarlo en el asiento del coche mientras recorría el asfalto de la casa de mi madre. Revisé mi cartera rápidamente para verificar que el dibujo estuviese allí, así que cuando lo encontré, toqué el timbre.

Carlisle abrió deprisa, arreglándose las solapas de la chaqueta.

—Oh, hola, Bella.

—Hola, Carlisle ¿vas de salida?

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, mirándose el reloj de la muñeca.

—Voy con retraso. Tu madre salió a dar una vuelta con Bonnie.

—¿Rosalie?

Señaló dentro.

—En la cocina. —respondió presuroso— Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.

Carlisle salió corriendo, y me quedé allí viéndolo retroceder en su jeep. No perdí demasiado tiempo averiguando qué calle tomaría, por lo que cerré la puerta detrás de mí y sentí el silencio invadirme como una nube negra.

Debo haber estado muy despistada pensando en ello, porque cuando Rose se asomó en la puerta, pegué un salto hacia atrás.

—¿Bella? No te oí llegar ¿estás aquí hace mucho?

Si antes me sentía incómoda con mi ropa de trabajo, ver a Rose hizo que disminuyera mi protesta. Llevaba su particular suéter negro con enormes mangas y cuello, vaqueros apretados a la cintura y el cabello suelto alrededor de sus hombros.

—Llegué recién, no te preocupes.

—Si viniste a ver a Bonnie, ella salió a dar un paseo con Esme.

—Ya lo sé, Carlisle me lo dijo.

—Ah.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro. —aceptó, dejando algunas macetas de Esme encima de los colgadores— Vamos a mi habitación. —le seguí los talones con la sensación de que necesitaba guiarme en el camino, a pesar de que conocía esta casa de memoria, pero asumí que era la ansiedad de hablar. Sostuve mi bolsa con tanta fuerza que mis dedos entumecieron. Ingresamos a su habitación y Rose recogió algunas prendas y juguetes, disculpándose por el desorden— Bonnie es un poco loca. —sonrió.

 _Louisa también,_ quise decir, pero preferí ir al grano. Rogaba para mis adentros no echar a perder nada. Lo único que quería era alguna explicación por su parte, al menos una pista. Entender la vida que llevaba Louisa antes de vivir con nosotros y la vida que le esperaba a Bonnie en el futuro.

Entonces, hice de tripas corazón.

—Tanya dice que Louisa ha tenido grandes cambios en el último tiempo. Pasó de la absoluta negación a mantener una relación cercana con Edward y conmigo, a veces todavía desconfía, pero consideramos, en un principio, que se debía al trauma del cambio. Además, solo habían transcurrido unos meses. —aclaré mi garganta, Rose no me interrumpió— Sin embargo, Tanya piensa que no se debe simplemente al trauma del cambio.

—¿No?

—No. —seguí— Ella piensa que hay algo más que la frena. Ninguna de las dos sabe la razón.

Frunció el ceño, comprendiendo el punto.

—¿Asumes que yo lo sé?

—No te lo estaría preguntando si creyera que es absurdo. —expliqué, abriendo mi bolso— Los niños tienen diferentes maneras de comunicarse, tú bien sabes eso ¿no?

Tomé la hoja entre mis dedos, arrancándola del bolso y echándole un vistazo a las siluetas desgarbadas de Rita, Louisa, Harry y Rose.

—¿Qué es eso? —mis ojos apartaron el dibujo, entonces se lo ofrecí. Ella, confusa, recibió la hoja para ver de lo que trataba. No podía esperar sorpresa, de hecho, solo vi más confusión— No entiendo.

—Eso es lo que dibujó Louisa en la consulta. —conté rápidamente— Tanya le pidió que dibujara algo que la hiciera sentir segura en Hungría, entonces ella dibujó eso. Una ambulancia. Dijo que había estado muy asustada por ti y que su abuela la había hecho sentir mejor recogiendo las moras.

Rose parpadeó, sin apartar la vista de la hoja.

—Arriba estás tú, junto a la ambulancia y Harry.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como si hubiese entendido lo que quería decir, porque sus manos empezaron a temblar.

—Es una niña, los niños…

—Los niños siempre dicen la verdad… sobre todo plasmado en un dibujo.

Soltó una risita nerviosa, señalando su silueta.

—¿Por qué la pintó de rojo?

Encogí los hombros.

—Dímelo tú.

Los ojos cansados de Rose se clavaron en mí y en un par de segundos comenzó a destrozar el dibujo con ambas manos. Trozo por trozo, con una rabia tan grande que lograba transmitirla a su alrededor. Me vi en la obligación de detenerla, porque todos los restos del dibujo hecho añicos se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo y Rose seguía rompiendo nada en absoluto, sin embargo, me sentí incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, estupefacta, todo era peor de lo que me imaginaba.

Se dejó caer entonces en la cama, limpiando restos de maquillaje de su rostro.

—¿Te lo contó todo? ¿Verdad?

No me moví de ahí, simplemente respiré cuando pensé que ya no lo estaba haciendo.

—Sí. —contesté, aunque fuese mentira— Me lo contó todo.

Asintió con la cabeza gacha, moviendo las piernas de gelatina que descansaban enrolladas. Le eché un vistazo a la distancia, tratando de ordenar mi cabeza de ideas locas y descabelladas. No insistí, porque a estas alturas, no sé si quería saberlo todo.

—¿Por qué todavía no te la llevas?

—¿A quién?

—A Bonnie. —dijo, tomando una foto de ambas en la mesita de noche— ¿Por qué todavía permites que viva conmigo?

Una sonrisa amarga se asomó en sus labios.

—Eres su madre. —recordé.

Ella resopló, lágrimas mezcladas con la máscara de pestañas, se asomaron en las esquinas de sus ojos. Di un paso hacia atrás, tocando con la punta del zapato los restos de lo que fue el dibujo de Lou en la consulta de Tanya.

Rose comenzó a mover la cabeza, alterada, tirándose las mangas del suéter negro hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto sus brazos.

—Mira a su madre… ¡Mira a su madre! —gritó.

Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando la piel mutilada y de distintos tonos fue expuesta. Era horroroso. Lo peor es que no parecían heridas pasadas, más bien recientes. No recientes de la semana pasada, pero sí de unos meses. El tajo tiene que haber medido diez centímetros más o menos de largo. Diez centímetros en cada brazo, y la mayor parte de su antebrazo estaba cubierto con moretones.

Solté un gemido de mis labios y me llevé las manos a la boca.

—¿Qué hiciste, Rosalie? ¿Qué…?

Ella se miró los brazos, pasándose las yemas de los dedos encima de las cicatrices. No ayudaba que fuera sensible a ese tipo de cosas, porque sentí una especie de hormigueo en el estómago, uno parecido a las náuseas. Iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

—No lo he vuelto a hacer, lo prometo.

—¿Tú…?

—¿Si intenté matarme? —gimió— Esa fue… la última vez.

—Rose…

—Yo no sabía que Louisa estaba en casa, se suponía que estaba jugando en la calle con sus amigos. ¡No lo sabía!

Me asquee, deseando internamente que el baño caminara hasta mí.

—¡Dios mío! —sollocé, temblándome el labio— Louisa te vio ¡te vio! —lágrimas saladas recorrieron mi rostro, impactada por lo que acababa de aclarar en voz alta— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, llevándose las manos a la sien.

—¡Porque sí, porque sí, porque sí! —gritó— ¡Porque no vale la pena!

Caí sentada en una caja de juguetes, sintiendo ese hipo invadirme la garganta. Conté hasta diez en silencio aguantando la respiración, entonces me aparté el pelo que caía húmedo por mis lágrimas.

Hice la primera pregunta que se me vino a la cabeza, queriendo agotar todas las dudas que chamuscaban mis pensamientos.

—¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que Emmett sea el causante de esto?

Rose seguía allí, llorando y jadeando. Quería acercarme y sacudirla para que respondiera, pero no podía perder los estribos también.

—Basta, Bella… vete.

—¿Cuánto? —insistí.

Su llanto aumentó, apretando las manos en su cabeza.

—Toda. —balbuceó.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Viernes! Les dejo esta actualización antes de empezar el fin de semana.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y les dejara _menos_ dudas. Yo sé que muchas de ustedes acertaron en lo que le ocurría a Rosalie, el tema ahora es que en el capi nunca se mencionó bien lo que tiene, pero está claro que Rose ha sufrido una gran cantidad de violencia. Al menos se le nota a la legua que de la cabeza no está muy bien. Veremos qué pasa.**

 **Gracias por leer! Siempre se los digo y tal vez suene muy repetitivo, pero es necesario para mí agradecer en cada capi el apoyo que recibo por esta historia y por cada persona que se toma el tiempo para dejarme saber qué les va pareciendo.**

 **No las aburro más, que tengan linda noche!**

 **Hasta pronto**


	28. Capítulo 26: Visita inesperada

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Conseguí controlar mi congoja cuando el llanto de Rosalie se volvió un gimoteo. Ahora era yo la que sentía las piernas de gelatina, por mucho que intentase ponerme de pie de la caja de juguetes, era imposible que no pensara que terminaría rodando por el suelo. Quería poder enlazar ideas coherentes en ese túnel oscuro que de pronto me tenía acorralada.

Rememoré contadas los momentos en las que vi a Emmett con Rosalie, netamente en relación a las niñas, pero más allá de eso no. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber sostenido alguna conversación interesante con él, así que no podía emitir juicio. Sin embargo, la sangre me enervaba al pensar que ese sujeto pudo haberle hecho daño a mi pequeña.

—¿Le hizo daño a Louisa? —demandé entre dientes.

—No.

—¡¿Le hizo daño a mi hija?!

—¡No!

Tiré una Barbie al suelo que estaba sobre una pila de otras muñecas y lo lancé con tanta fuerza que rebotó en algún lugar de la habitación.

Rose estuvo callada frente a mi reacción, hasta que sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

—Emmett no es malo.

Jadee, buscando aire de alguna manera. La temperatura aumento dos, tres, cuatro grados en el último segundo, y sus palabras solo sirvieron para empeorarlo.

—¿Q…?

—Yo me hice esto sola. —era inútil que volviera a secarse la cara con el suéter, puesto que las lágrimas rodaban sin detenerse— Nos íbamos a casar, formaríamos una familia cuando tuviéramos a Bonnie de regreso… —hizo una pausa.

—Eres más fuerte que esto. —le dije.

—No lo soy… no lo soy. —negó con la cabeza— Soy una cobarde, soy débil y cobarde. Cuando él no está me falta algo, pero cuando está me sobra. —bajó la última manga de su suéter y las cicatrices desaparecieron de mis ojos. En ese minuto me puse de pie y me acerqué hasta su cama. Mis manos temblaban por la cercanía, por querer decir algo que la reconfortara, pero Rose estaba rota, deprimida e inestable. Nada de lo que le dijera serviría en este momento. La nube negra flotaba a su alrededor como una maldita, y yo no tenía las herramientas necesarias para apartarla— Se aburrió de mí porque ya no era como antes… no era suficiente, yo no soy lo suficiente. No lo culpo.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

—Rose, no. —pedí.

—Fue a casa para dejarme, yo quería una explicación, pero él solo me miró con asco cuando lo intercepté en la puerta. Lo dejé irse porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo, entonces me fui a casa de mis padres, yo… no recuerdo cómo me lo hice. Recuerdo la poza de sangre en el piso de la cocina, a mi padre socorrerme el brazo con un paño de género, Lou en el umbral de la puerta. —apreté los ojos— Después de que lo hice me arrepentí, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pensé que moriría, tenía tanto miedo.

Rose escondió el rostro lloroso en la almohada, maldiciendo en voz baja y tanteando la herida que sus palabras le provocaban.

—¿Emmett te pegó alguna vez?

—No… no sé.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

—No sé. —repitió, negando una y otra vez.

—¿A Bonnie le hizo daño? ¿Te vio haciéndote daño?

—¡No sé!

—¡Cómo no vas a saber!

—¡Llévatela! —gritó devuelta— ¡Llévatela, llévatela de aquí! Haz algo bien por las dos y llévatela, Bella. —me incliné para quitarle las manos de la cabeza, pero se apartó con brusquedad— Sácala de aquí, por favor, llévala.

Suspiré y me llevé una mano al puente de mi nariz, contando hasta… contando hasta que me cansé. Recogí el desorden de papeles mientras Rosalie todavía lloraba sentada en la cama, y bajé la escalera a toda velocidad cuando mi madre y Bonnie venían entrando con un canasto de manzanas.

—Oh, mami Bella, me gusta tu ropa.

Mis pensamientos no estaban ahí con ellas, de modo que hice caso omiso a su comentario, buscando su chaqueta y doblándola debajo de mi brazo.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿A dónde llevas a Bonnie? —mamá tartamudeó, echando un vistazo a la escalera donde provenían los gritos— ¿Qué pasó?

Tomé la mano de Bonnie, quien la recibió sin chistar y le pedí que me esperara en el auto.

—Quédate con Rose, mamá, no la dejes sola.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue…?

—No me hagas tantas preguntas, solo no la dejes sola por ningún motivo, háblale y trata de calmarla, mamá, por favor. Yo… yo me llevaré a Bonnie.

A mamá se le dilataron los ojos por la sorpresa, corriendo escaleras arriba. Bonnie me esperaba sentada en la hierba, hablando consigo misma en el reflejo del auto. Me preguntó si Rose vendría con nosotras, y tuve que inventar que se encontraba cansada. Sabía que no podía llevármela así, que Rose solo lo estaba diciendo como un arrebato, pero ya estábamos de camino, no podía regresar. Cuando llegamos a casa, Edward supo inmediatamente que las cosas no iban bien. Sin embargo, fingió no estar preocupado mientras sacaba a Bonnie del auto. Louisa estaba tras él, tirando la correa de Brisa.

—¡Volviste!

La alcé en mi cadera y la abracé, atacando sus mejillas a besos, como si de esa manera borrara todo lo que ella tuvo que haber visto en el pasado.

—Mamá, esos son muchos besos. —jadeó, molesta— Tienes que dejar un poco para después.

No quería soltarla, a pesar de que estaba actuando de manera efusiva con ella, la liberé de mi bazo una vez que me calmé, y me sorprendí darme cuenta que ella y Bonnie olvidaban mi momento para reunirse con Nick para jugar.

Edward se paró frente a mí, llamando mi atención.

—Supongo que esa expresión facial no es porque no hayas logrado hablar con Rosalie.

Negué y me mordí tan fuerte el labio que terminé haciéndome daño.

—Ay, Edward. —susurré, sonando rota en todas las dimensiones posibles.

Edward se tensó, haciendo un paseo con sus manos desde mi hombro hasta mi codo.

—Vamos a la sala para hablar. Lou y Nick saben que no deben jugar muy lejos, estoy seguro que cuidarán de Bonnie.

Le eché un vistazo a los chicos; Bonnie sosteniendo la correa de Brisa mientras Louisa y Nick corrían por delante de la perra para no ser capturados. Nunca las había visto así de unidas y eso logró llenarme de una pequeña esperanza.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —indagué después de contarle todo lo sucedido en casa de mamá— ¿Al menos es seguro que Bonnie vuelva a casa hoy? —solté un suspiro— Ella me dijo que me la llevara, pero no estaba siendo muy coherente.

—No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos mucho de eso mientras vivan bajo el techo de tu madre.

—Lo sé, el tema es que… no estoy segura si Rose está en condiciones… —chasqueé la lengua.

—Entonces tenemos que hablar con Charlotte pronto, ella sabrá lo que tenemos que hacer en este caso. Inclusive podemos llegar a pedir la custodia de Bonnie…

—No, Edward. —puse una mano en su pecho— No podemos hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—No voy a quitarle la custodia a Rosalie, estamos hablando de su madre.

—Una madre que claramente no está apta para su cuidado.

—Tiene que haber otra solución, ayuda psicológica, algo que no involucre a un juez, a Rita y a Harry… no lo sé.

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Mira, sé que tienes razón, pero si Rose llega a tener algún problema psicológico, o si esto es más grave de lo que nosotros sospechamos, no podrá hacerse cargo de su hija. Por esta noche… —suspiró— por esta noche lo mejor es que Bonnie se quede aquí, mientras todo se calme. Espero que hayas puesto a Esme al tanto de la situación... —no respondí nada, Edward gruñó— Bella…

—¡Lo único que quería era salir de allí, Edward! Pero estoy segura que debe de haber averiguado algo, Rose estaba comportándose como una loca. Dios… tienes que haberla visto… tienes que haber visto sus brazos…

Eso era algo que difícilmente iba a poder olvidar; el color de su piel, las cicatrices profundas que la marcaban para siempre. Me pregunté si se tomaba un momento en el día para mirarlas, cuando se cambiaba de ropa, cuando se bañaba, cuando se deprimía. ¿Cómo vive una persona con una marca de esa magnitud? ¿Cómo supera el hecho de que eso la acompañará por el resto de su vida?

Eran tantas las dudas, tantas. Pensé que habíamos superado esa etapa de la incertidumbre.

Edward preparó la cena de esa noche, puesto que no fui capaz de acercarme a la cocina, ni moverme del sofá hasta que las niñas volvieron a casa. Escuché sus voces intercaladas en la habitación y al fuerte dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a hacerme daño.

Bonnie se había apoderado del oso horrible de Louisa, el que era de color rojo con una cinta blanca en el cuello y no hubo manera en el mundo de que lo alejara de su regazo. Habló la mayor parte de la cena, mientras Louisa masticaba concentrada los macarrones con queso que Edward se había esmerado en cocinar. Yo no iba a recordarle que usó la caja congelada de la nevera y que eso era trampa. Pero estaban deliciosos. Para mí que no tenía nada de apetito, me los había devorado antes que nadie.

Parecía una cena tranquila y familiar, sentados a la mesa los cuatro, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Algo en mi estómago se removió porque intuí a nuestro visitante, y su voz solo confirmó mis sospechas. Rose intercambió una mirada avergonzada con Edward, antes de que la dejara entrar finalmente.

Bonnie, al percatarse de nuestra visita, dejó caer el tenedor al plato.

—¡Rosie! —gritó, saltando fuera de la silla— ¡Mira que osito tan bonito!

Rose tomó el oso que Bonnie le ofrecía, regalándole una débil sonrisa.

—¿Ya comiste, nena? —cambió el tema.

—Sip, papi Edward hizo macarrones con queso.

—¿Le diste las gracias?

Bonnie torció el gesto, poniendo un dedo en su barbilla.

—Todavía no—reconoció, entonces se aceró a Edward y palmeó una mano en su pierna— Muchas gracias por la comida.

Louisa estaba con la boca llena de macarrones, por lo que solo saludó a Rose con la mano. Luego, como los saludos se habían terminado, esta despejó su garganta.

—¿Puedo hablar con ustedes? ¿Un minuto?

No sonaba desesperada como horas atrás, por tanto, saqué voz para enviar a las niñas a la recámara, lo que tardaron un minuto en hacer. Me consideré apta para escucharla con más tranquilidad esta vez, sin el impacto reciente que eso había causado en mí.

Edward recorrió la sala hasta pararse detrás de mí y sentí a sus manos acariciar mis hombros con suavidad.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, avergonzándola todavía más.

—Estoy bien, gracias. —contestó, insegura en el tono de su voz— De hecho, esa es una de las cosas por las que vine hasta aquí, yo… quiero pedirte disculpas, Bella. Mi comportamiento fue injustificado, actué de forma impulsiva y eso no está bien. —evitó el contacto visual con nosotros, sobre todo con Edward. Imaginé que sabía que estaba al tanto de la situación— No quiero que crean que soy así de impulsiva siempre. —ahora sí, levantó la cara y clavó la mirada en mí— Eso que viste, Bella, no es más que un error. No se ha vuelto a repetir.

Sobé las palmas en mis rodillas, poniéndome de pie al fin.

—¿Has pedido ayuda profesional, Rose?

Ella parpadeó, escéptica.

—Estoy perfectamente bien.

 _No lo parece,_ pensé. Pero sabía muy bien que poco se podía conseguir ante la negación del problema.

—Emmett… —dijo Edward y ella lo interrumpió.

—Emmett no tiene nada que ver en esto. —afirmó, lo cual me hizo fruncir el ceño. Eso no era lo que me había dado a atender en nuestra conversación, no fue lo que ella misma me dijo— No estamos juntos… lo estuvimos antes de que yo me quedara embarazada y luego nunca formalizamos. Él no existe para mí, para nadie. Lo que hice fue una estupidez, lo reconozco, pero ocurrió hace meses debido a un mal momento en el que me encontraba. —miré a Edward, un poco asustada, un poco aturdida— Por favor, chicos… —sus ojos se llenaron de ruego— No me quiten a mi hija.

Nada. Nada tenía sentido.

Ahora estaba todavía más enredada, pero ese ruego… ese ruego me rompía.

—" _Llévatela, Bella"_ —repetí las mismas palabras que ella había usado— Me lo rogaste. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Cerró los ojos, a punto de llorar.

—No era yo, lo juro. Ella es mi hija y la quiero conmigo.

 _Ella es mi hija,_ repitió en murmullos.

Por mucho que ella estuviera aquí asumiendo su error, contradiciéndose de un modo sospechoso, no significaba que dejaríamos el tema por la paz. Rosalie seguía necesitando ayuda urgente.

Edward tomó su teléfono del bolsillo, marcando veloz en el teclado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurré.

No me contestó porque estaba absorto en la pantalla, eso hasta que agarré su camisa.

—Tratando de ayudar. —replicó, guardándolo de nuevo en su bolsillo— Llevaré a Rose y a Bonnie a casa. —inclinó su rostro hasta mí y me dio un beso casto en los labios— ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Mi madre estaba en casa, ella nunca les quitaría de vista. Me hice creer que así sería, además, no podíamos hacer más nada mientras tanto. Quitarle a Bonnie por cuenta propia no era la solución.

—Bien. —acepté, bajando la voz— Habla con mi madre.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo, así que salió primero de casa para preparar el auto. Ni Rose ni yo intercambiamos ninguna otra palabra más. Todo lo que hice fue despedirme de Bonnie, quien saltó para darme un abrazo, y prometerle que cenaríamos juntos en otra ocasión. Rose hizo lo propio con Louisa, estrechándola entre sus brazos y casi dejándola sin aire.

Luego, ambas salieron por la puerta y el silencio retrocedió como una ráfaga de viento.

—Mami, voy a ver la tele y regreso. —se apresuró a decir, corriendo devuelta a la habitación con Poly.

Una especie de gorjeo me atacó en la garganta y suspiré. Necesitaba aire, mucho aire.

Salí al porche de la entrada a casa y me apoyé en el buzón de correo. Tan minúsculo como era, encontré en él un soporte para equilibrarme. Sentí que me faltaba la respiración, pero peor aún era sentir que necesitaba llorar con tantas ganas y no atreverme a hacerlo. Era como si mis lágrimas se hubiesen congelado o en realidad no hubiese nada allí, ojos secos, mirada perdida y náufraga. Mis labios temblaron de anticipación y entonces me llevé ambas manos al rostro.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —una familiar voz emanó en la oscuridad.

Sollocé en silencio, mi cabeza todavía entre mis manos. Su cercanía no hizo que me detuviera para nada; podría haberme dejado caer en el pasto como en las películas, donde la llovizna roza mi cara, pero todavía estábamos en verano.

—No sé qué hacer con esto. —admití, sintiéndome tan miserable— ¡Ya no sé!

Alice se acercó hasta que su mano acarició mi brazo descubierto. Era la primera vez en días que estábamos así de tranquilas; nada de gritos, nada de recriminaciones.

—Vamos, llora si quieres. Llora, Bella, no pasa nada. —instó— Deja salir eso que te atormenta.

No tuvo que rogarme, ya que me solté a llorar con ganas, tranquila de saber que alguien más me entendía. No era capaz de explotar así frente a mi propia madre y sí frente a esta amistad tan llena de inconvenientes.

Creí que podía llegar a ser sincera, que nadie juzgaría mi pensar, que había alguien más en el mundo que comprendería esta sandez. Así que se lo dije, porque lo llevaba pensando desde que había salido corriendo con Bonnie de la casa de mamá.

—No sé qué tan enferma puedo llegar a estar para pensar… —balbuceé— para pensar que agradezco lo que tu madre hizo. —la mano de Alice se tensó en mi brazo, mas no se alejó.

—¿A qué… te refieres con "agradecer"? —tartamudeó.

Sorbí mi nariz, presa del pánico. Mi cabeza era una corriente de aire, especulaciones, situaciones que a lo mejor no existían, pero que podrían haber existido. Imaginé a Louisa creciendo entre la violencia y mi corazón no lo podía soportar.

—¿Qué hubiese sido de mi niña en esa casa? —jadeé— ¿Qué va a ser de la vida de Bonnie en esa familia? ¿Cómo diablos voy a acarrear con todo esto y no hacer nada al respecto?

Si esto nunca hubiese salido a la luz, Louisa no estaría hoy aquí con nosotros. Si esto nunca hubiese ocurrido, sería Bonnie la que viviría aquello y nadie tendría las agallas para meterse.

—No entiendo bien lo que quieres decir, Bella, pero si crees que puedes ayudar a solucionarlo, entonces no dudes en hacerlo. No te acarrees algo para ti sola, hay mucha gente contigo. En serio. —quise llorar un poco más— Incluso yo, aunque parezca patético.

—No es patético. —resoplé, mi voz enronquecida— Todo lo contrario. Deberías seguir tu propio consejo.

Ella sonrió apenas, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando el hombro en mi buzón de correo.

—Es difícil seguir un consejo propio, es mucho más fácil darlo a otra persona. De ahí en adelante, sea lo que pase con tu consejo, no es tu responsabilidad. —hubo un silencio cómodo entre las dos, como antes. También quise repetirlo, "no es tu responsabilidad"— Imagino que todo esto tiene que ver con Rose ¿no?

Alice me ofreció un pañuelo de papel, sacándolo de algún lugar de su ropa.

—Gracias. —restregué mi nariz en él, agradecida— Sí, pero prefiero…

—No, no te preocupes. Está bien.

Mi voz sonaba rasposa por el llanto. Guardé el pañuelo en mi bolsillo y me enderecé en el buzón.

—Debería entrar, Louisa está sola en casa.

Alice me imitó, moviéndose nerviosamente a nuestro alrededor.

—Yo también debería, tengo que acostar a Nick o estará toda la noche jugando a la consola.

Nos dimos las buenas noches, tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, y cada una entró a su respectiva casa de nuevo.

Los platos de la cena seguían sobre la mesa, pero no quería limpiarlos todavía, razón por la que hice mi camino a mi habitación apenas cerrara la puerta. Sentada encontré a pequeña Lulú, pegada en las caricaturas de la noche. Me senté a su lado sin interrumpir su momento y ella se echó hacia atrás para abrazarme.

Un momento después, volvió a enderezarse, bateando sus pestañas con esa expresión de inocencia que derretía mi corazón, aunque esta vez parecía preocupada.

—Perdóname mami. —susurró.

Volví la cabeza en su dirección, frunciendo el ceño por lo inesperado que eso había sonado de sus labios.

—¿Y eso por qué? —dudé, limpiándole la barbilla de comida con mi pulgar.

—Por lo que sea que estés llorando. —contestó, sacudiéndose de hombros.

Mi dedo quedó en el aire y ella se pasó la manga por la boca, terminando de limpiarlo por completo. La impresión sucumbió cualquier cosa que esperara que dijera. Sus ojos seguían danzando en un lento meneo de párpados. Imaginé que los míos se encontraban rojos e hinchados, y que mi nariz también era como la de un payaso, porque eso había reafirmado su teoría.

—No tienes que pedirme perdón si lloro, nena, eso no quiere decir que sea tu culpa. —tranquilicé, apresándola en mi pecho. Ella escondió su cara en mi brazo e inhalé su champú de manzanilla— Te amo, no te disculpes por nada que los adultos hagamos.

—Está bien.

—Además —me moví lo suficiente para estar en su visión— mami no está llorando.

Ignorando lo segura que me escuché decirlo, levantó un dedo y lo puso en mi ojo derecho.

—Tienes rojo ahí y hablas con la "D"

 _Tan inteligente._

—Entonces… estoy un poco resfriada. La gente resfriada habla con la "D"

—Estás mintiendo…

—¿ _Yooo_ mintiendo?

Comencé a pellizcar su tripa por encima de la ropa, logrando que se carcajeara hasta encogerse y necesitar recuperar el aire de sus pulmones. Cuando le di un minuto, volví a hacer una guerra de cosquillas. Me rogó que parara, así que dejé de hacerlo manteniendo su cuerpo pegado al mío, su cabeza en el latido de mi corazón y su mano descansando en la mía hasta que las caricaturas terminaron. Para entonces, conservar sus ojos abiertos estaba siendo un verdadero sacrificio. No me quise mover hasta que estuviera completamente dormida, entonces la saqué de la cama en brazos.

La acosté debajo de las mantas de su cama, mientras exigía con los ojos cerrados a Poly.

La puerta dio un leve portazo que avisaba que Edward había llegado.

—Buenas noches, mi amor. —susurré en su oído.

Dejé la puerta medio abierta y caminé de regreso a la sala, donde encontré a Edward meditando en la esquina del canapé. Lo abracé por la espalda, descansando la barbilla en su cuello.

Edward respiró para luego soltar por la boca.

—¿Hablaste con mamá?

Se dio la vuelta en el canapé y acercó mis caderas alrededor de sus piernas.

—Un poco… lo que me quedó claro es que Esme no sabe nada, Rose no se lo dijo. Solo asumí que Rose estaba teniendo problemas y que se estaba comportando de un modo extraño, casi preocupante. No quise ahondar en el tema porque los demás estaban cerca. Ella dice que Rose estaba histérica por Bonnie.

—Ella misma… —me cortó.

—Lo sé, amor. Yo tampoco entiendo nada.

Apoyé mis manos alrededor de su cara, presionando las yemas de mis dedos en su piel.

—¿Con quién estabas hablando antes de llevarlas a casa?

Edward besó mi mano y me abrazó.

—Ya verás.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Hoy también tienes que ir al trabajo? ¿No puedes quedarte conmigo?

Lou seguía en pijama, tomando leche con chocolate y tratando en vano de darle cereal a Poly y al señor cua-cua encima de la mesa.

—No puedo, cariño, ya te lo dije.

—Pero puedes llamar por teléfono.

Edward dejó un cuenco con fruta en mis manos preparada por él y besó la frente de nuestra hija.

—Vamos a dejar en paz a mamá y no haremos que se sienta triste por irse ¿de acuerdo?

Ella hizo un puchero. La amaba. Así como también amaba el revoltijo de pelo que había en su cabeza y que de ninguna manera podía ser controlado por la mañana. Lo intenté, pero Edward tenía un modo infalible para dominarlo.

—¿Puedo ponerle kétchup a mi tostada?

Miré a Edward mientras me llevaba un trozo de piña a la boca y daba vueltas por la casa.

—¿Kétchup en tu tostada? ¿Y leche con chocolate?

Ella asintió.

—Mejor lo dejamos para el almuerzo, princesa. —se rio Edward.

Louisa apartó el vaso de leche y un bigote de chocolate se formó en sus labios, se limpió rápidamente con la manga del pijama y miró muy enojada a su papá. Logré tomar asiento un minuto para tomar mi café mañanero en paz.

—Papi, no.

—¿No con qué?

—No me digas así, no _gusta_ a mí.

Infló los cachetes con la boca, cruzada de brazos, molesta.

—¿No quieres que te llame princesa?

Le di un sorbo a mi café, contemplando la escena en silencio. Me gustaban las disputas que Lulú y Edward tenían; nunca estaban de acuerdo y ella se lo hacía saber de inmediato.

—No me gustan las princesas.

—¿Entonces cómo te llamo?

Ella alisó la arruga en su frente, volviendo a ser la de antes.

—Yo soy tu pequeña Lulú, papá, puedes decirme así.

Edward necesitaba un babero por la forma en que él reaccionó ante su respuesta. Lo cierto es que daban ganas de apretarla y no soltarla jamás.

.

En el último periodo de vacaciones las cosas comenzaron a normalizarse de verdad. Visitábamos la casa de mamá más a menudo que antes. Por supuesto, estaba ese bichito de la consciencia tocándonos la puerta a Edward y a mí cada noche, cuando nos acostábamos y empezábamos a pensar en lo que pasaría, si Bonnie estaría bien en el lugar que se encontraba, si erramos en no actuar inmediatamente.

Al menos, Bonnie parecía feliz.

Ella y Louisa, ambas parecían felices.

Edward volvió al trabajo, Louisa a la escuela. Nos turnábamos entre los dos para recogerla por la tarde, y aunque Elizabeth llamó varias veces ofreciéndose para ser su niñera, me negué, porque Louisa era nuestra responsabilidad y nuestros horarios estaban hechos para poder llegar a tiempo por ella.

Así que estábamos bien.

—¡Mira, Bella! ¡Saqué diez en el examen!

Nick sacudió una hoja frente a mis ojos, dejando caer la mochila de la escuela y parte de su corbata.

—¡Heeey! —tomé la hoja para echarle una miradita— ¡Felicidades!

—Gracias. —sonrió— Alice prometió que me compraría nuevos tenis si sacaba una buena nota.

—Pues esto es más que una buena nota. Estoy feliz por ti, Nick, de verdad.

Alice se acercó por detrás de él.

—Mientras saques una buena nota y _ordenes_ tu cuarto. Esa fue la condición.

A Nick se le pararon los pelos de la nuca. Me reí.

Ninguno de los dos se había mudado, Alice lo había decidido así. Algo en la conversación con Jasper le había hecho cambiar de parecer, pero al menos no se mudarían devuelta a Misisipi, dónde no tenían otra casa más que de amigos cercanos. Aparte que Nick estaba acostumbrándose al ambiente de Jacksonville y Alice no quería arruinar su ilusión de entrar en el equipo de básquetbol en la escuela.

Ella y yo hablábamos de vez en cuando. A veces Brisa se escapaba o terminaba entrando por la puerta de casa cuando esta se encontraba abierta. Yo me daba cuenta porque sus patitas llenas de barro hacían su camino a la habitación de Louisa. Generalmente la sacaba de allí y le daba agua antes de enviarla a su casa otra vez.

Sin darnos cuenta, Edward nos lanzó a todos chorros de agua con la regadera, haciendo que nos encogiéramos por el impacto. El dibujo que Louisa estaba haciendo sentada en el pórtico quedó todo empapado, pero ella estaba atacada de la risa, abriendo la boca cuando las gotas caían por el aire. Entonces su risa se detuvo en algún momento, y sus ojos se iluminaron de tal forma que dejó caer el dibujo y los lápices de colores al suelo.

Desapareció en un dos por tres de su asiento, corriendo hacia una pareja de adultos que la recibió entre sus brazos.

—¡Abuelito Harry! —chilló contenta.

Más atrás, una mujer de cincuenta y pico, se abalanzó para unirse al abrazo grupal.

No tuve que aclarar mi visión, puesto que reconocí de inmediato a los padres de Rosalie.

Edward cerró la llave del agua de la regadera, nada sorprendido por la inesperada visita.

—¿Así que esto era lo que yo debía esperar para ver?

Él se encogió de hombros, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Les di un ultimátum, supongo que se lo tomaron en serio.

Tras unos minutos del ansiado encuentro entre abuelos y nieta, Edward y yo nos aproximamos. Lulú estaba fascinada, contando tantas cosas sin parar que se le trababa la lengua.

Edward tomó a nuestra niña para tranquilizarla.

—Rita, Harry… tanto tiempo.

—Edward Cullen. —saludó este, apretando la mano de Edward y luego la mía— Bella, me da mucho gusto volver a verte.

Rita hizo lo propio con un asentimiento de cabeza. Ella era una imagen del presente en el futuro de Rose, se parecían muchísimo.

A pesar de la sorpresa que fue verlos aquí, estaba agradecida de que a Edward se le hubiese ocurrido contactarse con ellos. Eran las únicas personas que podían ayudarnos en esto, aclarar nuestras dudas y buscar alguna solución. Después de todo, Rita y Harry conocían a Rosalie como nadie más en el mundo.

Apresuramos el encuentro y los señores Hale nos siguieron a la entrada de casa, Edward bajó a Louisa a unos pasos de Alice.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Alice? ¿Podría Louisa quedarse contigo mientras tenemos una conversación de adultos?

—¡No, papi, yo quiero estar con los abuelos!

—Ya podrás estar con ellos en un rato, peque. —consolé.

Alice la estrechó con ella, asintiendo hacia nosotros.

—Vayan tranquilos.

Rita y Harry habían dejado su equipaje en el hotel donde se hospedarían mientras tanto, así que estaban descansados del viaje y sin ningún apuro. Serví jugo en la mesa y algunas galletas que tenía en la despensa, para ablandar el ambiente. Me lo agradecieron en total silencio, y sus expresiones de preocupación sirvieron para confirmar que ellos sabían que Rose tenía problemas.

—Entonces, muchacho, me dijiste que la cosa aquí era grave. —murmuró el señor Hale.

Rita soltó un suspiro, entrelazando sus manos en la mesa.

—Lo es. —contestó Edward, aunque dudó— Podría llegar a serlo más.

Tuve dificultades para que mi voz saliera a flote, pero por suerte lo hizo.

—La actitud de Rose… dicta mucho de la mujer que conocimos hace dos años. —comencé— De hecho, me sentía mal que demostrara más aceptación que yo con el cambio de bebés, como si esto no fuera tan grave como lo era. Sin embargo, la Rose de hoy en día, es muy diferente… muy preocupante.

—A Louisa le costó volver a aceptarla, y pensamos que era porque se sentía abandonada, pero no era tan así. Ella ni siquiera dudó en abrazarlos a ustedes al verlos. Lo de Louisa va más allá, es… desconfianza, miedo… miedo al abandono. —agregó Edward— Y Bonnie llegó más agresiva, algo que no ocurría antes.

—Pero eso no es todo. —proseguí— Rose tuvo una crisis hace dos semanas atrás o un poco más. Ella… me contó lo de su intento de suicidio, me mostró sus brazos.

Harry y Rita se miraron de reojo.

—¿Te contó su historia con Emmett? —cuestionó ella.

Asentí.

—Me contó el episodio donde Louisa la vio llena de sangre.

—Dios… —susurró la mujer.

—¿Qué es lo que ella tiene? ¿Tiene alguna depresión que nunca se trató? ¿Está controlada? —Edward fue al grano— ¿Fue maltratada por este hombre? ¿Hay algo que debamos saber para entender su comportamiento?

Harry dobló la servilleta que era para apoyar el vaso, y aclaró su garganta.

—Por supuesto. —contestó— Mi esposa y yo la hemos ayudado de todas las maneras posibles, pero ella nunca se deja, es una chica muy terca.

Rita asintió de acuerdo con su esposo.

—Chicos… —farfulló ella— Rose ha padecido trastorno bipolar desde los 15 años. Esto es algo que a ella muy poco le gusta decir a los cuatro vientos, así que no nos sorprende que no lo supieran.

Fruncí el ceño, sorprendida.

—¿Trastorno bipolar? —repetí.

—Ella con los medicamentos puede hacer una vida normal, pero cuando quedó embarazada de Bonnie nunca más siguió el tratamiento. Con Harry hemos estado allí con ella, y es ella misma la que nos aparta. Además, desde que…

—¿Desde qué…? —insistió Edward.

—Desde que conoció a Emmett todo empeoró en su vida. Rose tenía sus momentos buenos, extremadamente buenos. Otros malos, y extremadamente malos. Sin embargo, con Emmett… sus episodios se volvieron siempre malos, comenzó a siempre estar en fase depresiva.

Harry continuó:

—Cuando se intentó suicidar, tomamos cartas en el asunto y vigilamos de que tomara sus medicamentos. Esto fue antes de que ella viajara hasta aquí para llevarse a Bonnie, así que en ese tiempo se encontraba bien y tranquila, hasta podría decir que alegre. La perspectiva de los demás con respecto a su actitud con el tema del cambio de bebés podía considerarse insensible por intercambiar a su hija y volver a casa como si nada, pero lo cierto es que ella no podía controlar ese subidón de energía como se controla una risa.

—¿Louisa presenció otro episodio? ¿Le hicieron algún daño? —indagué.

—¿Aparte del intento de suicidio? Los cambios de ánimo de su madre, su llanto excesivo que explotaba de la nada, los días dónde ni siquiera se levantaba de la cama. Yo siempre estuve pendiente de ella porque sabía que eso le afectaba, pero Rose seguía siendo su madre.

—¿Y a Bonnie?

—Bonnie llegó en un momento donde Rose estaba siguiendo su tratamiento, tomando los medicamentos sin falta, así que mucho no vio. El tema fue que Rose decidió venir aquí y olvidar su tratamiento.

Necesitaba más información.

—¿Qué hay de Emmett?

Harry removió su bigote, visiblemente molesto.

—Ese idiota solo vino a arruinarle su vida, es un malnacido que basureó a mi hija y utilizó su falta de autoestima para manejarla a su antojo. Cuando él no está, Rose está bien. Cuando él está, ella se vuelve un alma en pena. Hay cientos de personas con este mismo trastorno que viven tranquilamente, algo que Rosie hizo en su adolescencia, siguiendo paso a paso el proceso, pero este tipo se lo impide.

Rita comenzó a sollozar.

—Nosotros ya no sabemos qué hacer… hemos tocado fondo. Tantos intentos de ayuda siempre terminan siendo en vano. Mientras Rose no quiera vivir como una persona normal, mientras ese hombre siga dando vueltas en su vida… mi hija nunca podrá vivir en paz. Ni ella… —suspiró— ni nadie de los que habitan a su alrededor.

* * *

 **¡Holaaa!** Buen miércoles para todos, ombligo de la semana yeiii.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Rosie, Rosie, si solo tomara sus medicamentos...

Gracias, mil gracias por seguir leyendo y por las que recién llegaron. Como siempre las invito a unirse a mi grupo de fics en facebook, el link lo encuentran en mi perfil de ff "Annie Stewart fanfics" allí subo adelantos todas las semanas.

Nos las aburro más, espero que nos leamos pronto

Que tengan linda noche!


	29. Capítulo 27: Plenitud

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

.

.

.

 **EPOV**

Desde el momento en que Rita y Harry abandonaron la casa, algo en nosotros había cambiado. Nos fijábamos en pequeños detalles, actitudes de Rosalie, su forma de hablar, de evitar el contacto visual con los demás. Llevábamos una semana sin dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez.

El sueño se esfumó de mi cuerpo, removiéndome inquieto en la cama como lo haría un niño pequeño. Hice el menor ruido posible para levantarme de la cama sin despertar a Bella. Eché un vistazo a Lulú en su habitación, durmiendo como una estrella de mar; ambos brazos y piernas extendidos en las sábanas. Desee por un minuto estar en sus zapatos, vivir en la completa nulidad.

Me senté frente al portátil del escritorio e intenté acomodarme en la silla plegable, algo que no sucedió. Luego, cuando la pantalla se encendió en su totalidad, volví a recopilar información sobre la enfermedad en cuestión, esa que daba vueltas en mi mente desde que la escuché de la boca de sus padres, y de la que había gastado mucho tiempo en averiguar. Estaba claro que de esa manera no iba a encontrar la cura a todos sus males, pero no quería quedarme durmiendo en los laureles, viviendo en la ignorancia. El problema era que no calculé el tiempo que estuve allí sentado hasta que la alarma de mi reloj me avisó que era hora de levantarme.

Estiré los brazos por el cansancio y un profundo dolor de cabeza me atravesó por un momento. Cerré los ojos para que el dolor disminuyera, rogué para que alguien viniera y me cortara la cabeza, en cambio, lo que recibí fue una mano cálida apoyándose en mi cuello y el aroma a café paseando por el estudio. Tan concentrado estaba por ese dolor que no presté atención a los pasos sigilosos de Bella tras de mí.

Traía el pelo revuelto como solía llevarlo nuestra hija, una bata blanca cubriendo su cuerpo y aún temprano por la mañana, ella era tan hermosa, sumado a la mezcla de ternura y enfado que ofrecía su mirada, mientras colocaba la taza de café sobre de una servilleta.

—Edward, son las 6 de la mañana. —reprendió— ¿Desde hace cuánto que estás aquí?

Tomé la taza entre mis dedos, agradeciendo el calor que traspasó por mi piel y amando la existencia de la cafeína.

—Desde las 4, creo. —aspiré el aroma, satisfecho— No podía dormirme.

Bella suspiró y se arrinconó en mi escritorio. Tomé un sorbo de café y la estreché entre mis brazos, escondiendo mi nariz en su vientre.

—Yo… me tomé un tranquilizante antes de acostarme, no me percaté cuando te levantaste.

—¿Te tomaste un tranquilizante?

—Solo uno.

—Sabes que no te hace bien tomarlos, no sueles automedicarte.

—Ya sé —chasqueó la lengua, como si se sintiera culpable de ello—, pero no puedo conciliar el sueño. —encogió los hombros, tratando de cambiar el tema rápidamente— Entonces ¿Qué te tuvo tan entretenido la mitad de la noche?

Le echó un vistazo a la pantalla del portátil, leyendo lo mismo que yo había estado haciendo desde hace dos horas. Ya había leído suficiente por ahora, así que busqué confort en su abrazo, su aroma, la calidez que sentía cada vez que pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello. Apreté mis manos en su bata de dormir, deslizando la mano en el nudo y deshaciéndolo con los dedos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —habló intentando leer un poco más. Apenas los rayos de sol comenzaban a propalarse en un cielo despejado. Dejé el tazón de café sobre el escritorio y me eché cómodo en la silla, tirando a Bella hasta que acabó a ahorcajadas en mis piernas. Olía a su jabón favorito, el que siempre usaba por las mañanas después de levantarse. Algo tenía ese jabón maldito que me incitaba a tomarla en cualquier rincón de la casa— Es temprano…

Metí las manos dentro de la bata, traspasando la tela suave de terciopelo del pijama.

—¿Qué quieres que te haga?

Ella me regaló una sonrisa seductora, haciendo que torciera la boca en una sonrisa también. Al menos había logrado que olvidara su atención a la página web, inclinándola a otra cosa distinta, como el de mi mano izquierda tocando su figura, o el de mi derecha, llegando al borde de su escote y atrapando su perfecto y redondo seno para mí. Bella se movió, repartiendo besos en mi boca y barbilla, jadeando hasta que tomé su seno en mi boca. Succioné la carne de su pezón, torturando cada movimiento circular con mi lengua.

—¿Q-qué es lo que quiero? —tartamudeó.

—Sí…

—Te quiero… a ti… _te quiero._ —repitió, mientras mi mano acariciaba su espina dorsal y gimiera en mi boca en respuesta.

Subí su pijama hasta el vientre, seguí el camino de mis dedos por su piel, presionando las yemas ligeramente hasta dentro de su ropa interior. No había manera de quitárselo con ella sentada sobre mí, así que la sostuve en brazos hasta que llegamos al extremo del escritorio. Aparté todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor, incluido el portátil. Por suerte no se cayó al suelo, pero no me importaba su destino por el momento. No podía importarme otra cosa más que esa dulce y apetitosa boca que enredé desesperado.

—¡Auch! —gruñó, cuando después de deshacerme de su ropa interior, la aplastara contra la mesa. En venganza, ella me mordió la boca— Eres incorregible.

Me usó como soporte enredando sus piernas en mi cadera. Tan acostumbrados estábamos en hacerlo rápido, sin tanta preparación previa como antes de ser padres, que actuábamos coordinados en todo momento. Empezamos a practicarlo con Bonnie en casa cuando dormía su siesta y ahora con Louisa, después de que volviéramos a estar juntos.

Hicimos el amor en el escritorio, sobre la madera caliente que se volvía fogata, con el pijama todavía en su vientre y sus senos que estaban ahí para tentarme un poco más. Mordí su pecho, su cuello, su boca. Le puse especial atención a esto último, porque era una boca muy suave. Siempre había sentido cierta obsesión por sus labios. No eran gruesos ni delgados, y ella vivía remojándolos con la lengua, golpeando mi estado irracional la mayoría de las veces.

Bella me tiró hacia adelante, clavándome su mirada de placer que me sabía de memoria y arqueando el cuerpo como un precioso cisne.

Temí por mi vida, por la suya, por la ola de excitación que parecía nunca acabar, sino al contrario. La espera dolía, la ansiedad de llegar nos volvía insaciables, la convulsión que vino justo después, logró que perdiéramos la razón. No existía nada más, ni los moretones que Bella iba a tener con cada embestida que le di ni el hecho de que acabáramos de derramar la taza de café al suelo. Daba igual.

Bella se apretó en mi cadera, empujando contra mí en una especie de apoyo mutuo, sus gemidos irregulares cobraron intensidad pasados unos segundos, su piel brillaba sudorosa y su hermosa voz no dejó de murmurar que siguiera. Aumenté el ritmo de mis embestidas, encorvándose con las palmas sobre el escritorio hasta llegar al ansiado orgasmo. Un instante después, terminé viniéndome dentro de ella.

De inmediato descansé la cara entre medio de sus pechos, su corazón palpitando con una ferocidad impresionante, y tuve que levantar la cabeza para besarla.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor. —susurré, una vez que me alejé.

Su rostro se contrajo un segundo por la duda, hasta que sus labios devolvieron esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loco.

—Te acordaste.

Froté mi pulgar en su mejilla, rodeándola cuando saltó abajo del escritorio.

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de tu cumpleaños? —indagué, incrédulo.

—No lo sé… han sido semanas muy difíciles, hasta yo me estaba olvidando de la fecha.

—Bueno, ya ves que nada haría que me olvidara de un día como hoy. —dejé un beso en sus labios, echando un vistazo a nuestro desorden— Creo que… deberíamos limpiar, antes de que pequeña Lulú se despierte y nos pille.

Ella aguantó una risita y se preparó para salir de mis brazos.

—Tengo que ir al baño, urgente, necesito limpiarme. —remarcó, con una expresión socarrona en el rostro— Tú también deberías hacerlo.

Hice amago de no importarme nada, y recogí mi ropa tirada por todas partes. Bella soltó una sonora carcajada, meneando su trasero en ese pijama de seda y desapareciendo del estudio.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Salí de la constructora a eso de las tres de la tarde y decidí recoger antes a Louisa de la escuela. Los niños se amontonaron a mi alrededor, como si yo fuera el mismísimo carro de los helados. No podía ver a mi niña, hasta que ella quitó de su camino a un par con una simple y _tierna_ mirada.

La seguí hasta su salón para buscar su mochila y la carpeta de sus tareas, entonces se despidió de la maestra.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy, pequeña Lulú?

Ella puso una expresión seria, tratando de recordarlo.

—No.

Me empujó cuando intenté cruzar la calle con ella y me indicó el semáforo en rojo.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de mami.

—¿Cumpleaños de mami? —repitió, como todo lo que uno decía— No tengo regalo para mami.

Parecía triste, estirando los labios en un puchero y arrastrando los pies por el asfalto.

—Eso no importa, peque, mamá va a estar feliz de todos modos. —después de eso se suponía que ella iba a sonreír aliviada, cosa que no hizo— O puedes hacerle de esos dibujos que tanto te gustan.

La idea le animó más de lo que creía, así que paramos en una pastelería donde recogería el pastel de Bella, y nos sentamos en el extremo del local que era para vender café. Escogimos un lugar cerca de la ventana, con una vista hacia el cine y locales de comida rápida como McDonald. Lou sacó sus crayones y croquera de la mochila, balanceando sus pies en el asiento y emitiendo sonidos con la boca en una canción infantil. Me fijé en su ceño fruncido para empezar su obra de arte, como si eso fuera una decisión que marcaría su vida para siempre.

Pedí un café y un wafle para ella con salsa de chocolate. Me llevé la taza a los labios y me devoré las galletitas que venían por cuenta de la casa. Quería preguntar si podía comprar unas cuantas cuando vi a Jasper pasar por la calle junto a la ventana. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de nosotros y se detuvo, haciendo una señal de que entraría.

—¿Atorado con las galletas, Cullen?

Louisa levantó la cabeza por la interrupción.

—¡Hola, tío Jasper!

—¡Hola, peque! ¿Qué estás haciendo de bueno?

Jasper y yo estrechamos manos, y él se sentó junto al puesto vacío de Louisa. Ella le mostró una especie de playa y un sol gigante en el cielo.

—Es para mi mamá, está de cumpleaños. —le dio un mordisco al wafle y casi todo el chocolate se pegó a sus labios— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —señaló la bolsa sobre la mesa.

—Oh, es para tu mamá, justamente. —admitió.

—Déjame adivinar… —puse un dedo en mi barbilla— Es un perfume.

Jasper puso cara de pocos amigos, dándome una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Muy gracioso. Tu mujer adora los perfumes, siempre iba con uno diferente a mi consulta.

—Bella trabaja en perfumería, es obvio que va a saber de perfumes.

—Como sea. —dejó la bolsa de papel entre medio de sus pies y apoyó las manos en la mesa, sacando un trozo de wafle en el plato de Louisa, igual que hice yo— ¿Fiesta?

—Una cena con la familia, no puedes emborracharte. Además, habrá niños. Nick está en esa edad que quiere probar todo lo que los adultos prueban.

Jasper se rio.

—¿Bella y Alice se arreglaron? —quiso saber.

—No es que estuviesen mal, pero… sí, se puede decir que lo han hecho.

—Bien. —asintió— Me alegra oír eso, sabes. Quiero decir, Alice se sentía mal porque había perdido una amistad que ella creía verdadera. Y su hermano estaba encariñado con ustedes. —agregó, distraído— ¿Sabías que ellos vivieron en un albergue por dos semanas antes de venir a Jacksonville? Creo que la casa se quemó y nadie los ayudó.

—Una mierda. —jadeé— ¿Y el seguro?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—No tenían seguro.

Me quedé en silencio reflexionando. Imaginarlos en un albergue y saber que no tenían ni techo para vivir, me hacía sentir miserable. Más aun sabiendo cómo eran ellos, siempre tratando de ayudar a los demás.

Intenté cambiar el tema de conversación, pero cada vez que decía algo, Jasper volvía a hablar de Alice, como el hecho de que ella tenía dos trabajos en un día, y lo valiente que era por criar sola a su hermano.

—Te sabes mucho su vida ¿no?

Jasper me miró a través de una sonrisa traviesa.

—Es una paciente.

—No, no es una paciente.

—Lo es.

—¿Te paga?

Por la forma en que resopló, sabía que yo había ganado esta vez.

—No.

—Entonces no es tu paciente. —le lancé las migajas de las galletas que ya no estaban en el platito, y recordé la última vez que vi así de entusiasmado a Jasper. Su última novia había sido una chica de la universidad, María, quien lo dejó por otra mujer. De eso habían pasado unos años, pero eso seguía agarrotándole el ego— ¿Te gusta?

—No

—Te gusta… —me burlé— Te encanta.

Alcé mis cejas, lo que hizo que rompiera a reír. Le robó otro trozo de wafle a Louisa y esta se dio cuenta. Apartó su plato junto a la ventana para ella sola y continuó pintando.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? —resolló— Me la comería con papas fritas.

Lou alzó los ojos y observó a Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

—Las personas no pueden comer personas. —dijo— Pero sí papas fritas.

—Yo hago una excepción. —contestó este.

Lou ladeó la cabeza, incrédula.

—¿Te comerías a Alice? ¿Le echarías kétchup encima?

Jasper se rascó la frente, murmurando para sí mismo. Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera no iba a ser apropiado.

—En realidad, le podría echar otra cosa encima…

—Jasper. —corté.

Este me miró alzando los brazos.

—Una manta… le pondría una manta encima para el frío, se viene el invierno y hay que asegurarse. —contestó y rodeé los ojos— Qué mal pensado eres, Edward.

Louisa se rio, aunque en realidad no había entendido nada.

—Se lo voy a decir a mamá.

Este me miró alarmado por los dichos de pequeña Lulú, señalándome como si yo fuera el culpable.

—Oye, tranquilo. —detuve— Louisa no le dirá a mamá, ¿verdad, pequeña?

Ella tomó un bocado de su wafle, haciéndose la distraída.

—Se lo diré a mamá.

Jasper resopló y rodeé los ojos por su exageración. Louisa se burló por su actitud infantil, agitando más rápido los pies.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Lulú? Soy tu esclavo.

Lou se calló y miró a su alrededor, poniéndole atención a la vitrina de los pasteles.

—¡Quiero caramelos!

Iba a decirle que por ningún motivo le comprara caramelos que le harían salir caries, pero luego recordé que yo no tenía un control sobre eso cada vez que ella me lo pedía, así que lo dejé pasar por esta vez. Además, él estaba desesperado para tener a Louisa de su parte. Algo que, al parecer, consiguió tan pronto como volvieron con una bolsa llena de distintas cosas.

—Ella está de nuestro lado ahora, ¿verdad, querida amiga?

—Verdad, _querido amigo._

—Las mujeres apestan. —siguió.

Ella le puso mala cara.

—No es cierto.

—Está bien, tienes razón, me retracto.

.

.

.

* * *

Bella estaba sobre su asiento en la cabina de perfumes, ordenando cajas de pedidos y nuevos catálogos por todos sitios. Parecía un poco aburrida, o un poco más que aburrida. Solté la mano de Lou en ese momento para que caminara de puntitas y sujetara el dibujo encima de la ventanilla. Cuando di toquecitos a la ventana para llamar su atención, ella casi se cae de la silla.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro cansado. Inmediatamente quiso salir de su escondite, y tan pronto como lo hizo, Lulú chocó en sus brazos. La alzó en su regazo, tomando el dibujo con ella.

—¡Feliz cumple, mami! —exclamó, rodeando sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello. Bella presionó una mano en su cabeza, deslizando los dedos hasta la punta de su cabello.

—Gracias, bebé. —respondió devuelta, besando su mejilla.

—¿Te gusta mi dibujo? Somos nosotras en el agua.

Bella sonrió, cristalizándole los ojos por la emoción.

—Me encanta, peque, es el mejor regalo que he recibido.

Les dejé ese momento íntimo entre las dos, uno que ni Bella ni Louisa se daban cuenta que tenían, pero yo sí, porque había un aura alrededor de ellas; se comunicaban con la vista, con las emociones, los besos, los abrazos e incluso las risas.

—Mami, ¿cuántos años cumpliste?

Ella la bajó de su regazo, llevándose el dibujo hecho por sus manos al pecho.

—27

—Uff —suspiró— ¡esos son muchos!

Me reí mientras me acercaba a mi esposa y la besaba en los labios. La rodee con mis brazos desocupados y ella escondió su cabeza en mi pecho. Podría quedarme así estrechando su cuerpo al mío, a pesar de que las cajas de catálogos no podían ordenarse solas. Sin embargo, Jackie, su colega, volvió desde algún sitio con café. Nos saludó a ambos y le insistió a Bella que le dejara el resto para ella, que no era mucho antes de que el turno terminara. Bella se negó, pero finalmente accedió cuando Lou se puso de nuestro lado.

Era un perfecto día nublado de septiembre, metidos en el auto del estacionamiento del mall. Yo tenía todo preparado para desviar la atención, de manera que Bella no se dio cuenta cuando tomé una calle diferente a la nuestra.

Estuve pensando en la idea de su regalo de cumpleaños por semanas. Siempre le había regalado joyas o invitaciones a cenar por la noche; todavía teníamos pendiente la ida al cine, pero eso no era un regalo original. Quería que fuese original, y que ella nunca lo olvidara. Aun así, mientras conducía hacia el lugar, me pregunté si Bella estaba preparada para esto. ¿Y si se negaba? ¿Si entraba en pánico en el último minuto? Claramente yo no había pensado en un plan B.

—¿Dónde vamos?

Hice amago de mantenerme en silencio y ella contempló el lugar en el que nos habíamos detenido.

—¿Nos bajamos?

—¿Qué es esto? —insistió.

Le saqué el cinturón a Louisa y la bajé de su sillita. Luego, me aproximé a _Peacock's tattoo_ con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando ibas a hacerte uno aquí, después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, pero descubrimos que estábamos esperando un bebé?

Parpadeó atónita y aterrorizada. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba que tuviera.

—Recuerdo que devolví cuatro almuerzos en este lugar.

Tenía el recuerdo fresco en mi cabeza. Desde que nos habíamos conocido sabía lo mucho que a Bella le gustaban los tatuajes. Después de casarnos, ese iba a ser su próxima meta, pero cuando vinimos aquí listos para escoger su dibujo, el aspecto de Bella cambió, su rostro se tornó verde y corrió a encerrarse al baño del personal. El tatuador y yo nos quedamos escuchando tras la puerta, mientras ella devolvía hasta su hígado.

Él nos aconsejó que viniéramos en otro momento, de modo que la saqué de allí y la llevé directamente a Urgencias. Ese día el que terminó vomitando por la impresión, fui yo.

—Pequeña Lulú quería hacerse notar. —Bella sonrió con ternura y su sonrisa calmó mi inseguridad— ¿Quieres?

Suspiró en mi espalda, caminando de un lado a otro.

—¿En serio me podré hacer uno?

—Los que quieras.

—¿Los que quiera? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué puedo hacerme más de uno?

Me reí porque parecía una adolescente a punto de cometer una locura. Amaba a esa Bella fantasiosa.

—¡Entra! —la empujé.

Lo primero que reconocí tan pronto como cruzamos la puerta, fue la cantidad casi infinita de dibujos en las paredes, dejando un mínimo de espacio en ellas para los cuadros, espejos e incluso para ubicar muebles. La música resonó en nuestros oídos, y tomé en brazos a pequeña Lulú, que parecía un poco asustada.

Un hombre robusto y piel aceitunada apareció detrás de una cortina. Él nos explicó lo que debíamos hacer, cómo cuidar el tatuaje, cuánto tiempo mantener la venda en él, cómo limpiarlo. Además, nos advirtió que prefería que Louisa no estuviera aquí mientras comenzaba el trabajo de la aguja, y yo estaba de acuerdo. Ni siquiera sabía si yo iba a poder soportarlo.

Bella eligió dos dibujos, pero no quiso mostrármelos. Una vez que el tatuador echó un vistazo a los que había elegido, asintió y se fue para preparar los instrumentos. Bella estaba nerviosa, moviendo los dedos de las manos sobre su regazo y mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerse daño. Lo tomé con mi pulgar y lo aparté de sus dientes.

Lulú y yo esperamos sentados afuera en el estacionamiento. Ella estaba preocupada de lo que sea que le estaban haciendo a su madre, así que estuvo mirando la puerta hasta que se acordó que tenía a Poly guardada en la mochila. Me hizo mecerla como a un bebé y que le contara algún cuento porque Poly seguía triste por haberla olvidado. Después de que el juego nos aburrió, recorrimos las tiendas que había a nuestro alrededor; una ferretería, una librería y una tienda de mascotas. Nos detuvimos en el último puesto y observamos el gracioso juego del hámster en una rueda. Luego estaba la tortuga, un poco más abajo que el hámster, pero nos hartamos de ver que no hacía nada interesante.

—¿Alguna vez podré tener una mascota, papá?

—Supongo que sí, cuando seas más grande.

—¿Cuánto más grande? ¿Por qué no ahora? ¿Mamá no te deja tener uno? ¿No podré tener hasta ser como tú?

La saqué de allí rodando los ojos. Paramos en una máquina traga monedas y le compré una pelota saltarina para mantenerla entretenida. La pelota era del porte de una nuez, roja y brillante. El problema es que al primer rebote esta había caído dentro de una alcantarilla. Allí estuvo llorando junto a la alcantarilla hasta que el tatuador salió a nuestro encuentro.

Entramos Louisa y yo nuevamente al local y vi a Bella bajándose de la camilla, con los brazos estirados mientras observaba los tatuajes, admirada. Llegué hasta ella sin que se diera cuenta, y le eché un vistazo a ambos dibujos en sus muñecas.

—Creo que son perfectos. —dijo.

—¿Lo crees? ¿No estás segura de ello?

Se acercó y me dio un beso.

— _Son_ perfectos.

Impreso en su muñeca izquierda, estaba la silueta de una "adolescente" sentada en un balancín, con el cabello atado en un perfecto tomate, mientras que en el derecho, otra niña en un mismo balancín, pero con el cabello suelto hasta la cintura. Ambos tatuajes tenían un corazón rojo flotando en torno a ellas.

—¿Es así como te imaginas a las peques? —pasé una mano por su cara, dándole un suave apretón.

Ella me miró con dolor, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es así como quiero que sean. Sentadas en un mismo balancín, toda la vida. —respondió.

Louisa estaba desesperada por querer tocar el tatuaje de Bella. La aparté, cuidando de no estropear la piel que parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo rascándose.

—¿Puedo hacerme un tatuaje como tú, mamá?

—Cuando seas grande.

Quise reírme por la misma respuesta que yo había dado minutos antes. Lulú se dio cuenta, y cruzó los brazos con enfado.

.

.

* * *

Encontramos a Charlie sentado en nuestro anti-jardín.

Bella se bajó primero, acercándose al picnic improvisado que él había creado a su alrededor.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Charlie señaló la ensalada rusa y el trozo de pollo al horno de su plato.

—Quería ver si podía entrar por la ventana, pero pensé que tus vecinos sospecharían de mí. No iba a arruinar el cumpleaños de mi hija con su padre en la cárcel por violación de morada.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estás…

—¿Loco? Puede ser. —se levantó de un salto— ¿Qué demonios pasó con tus muñecas?

Estiró los brazos para que no rozaran a Charlie y rodeó a su padre con dificultad. Él la alzó como a una niña pequeña y luego tomó a Louisa que tiraba de su pantalón para llamar su atención.

Bella no estaba segura de querer hacer algo especial por su cumpleaños, pero Charlie estaba aquí y no íbamos a dejar pasar un día importante como este. De este modo, saqué el pastel del auto y echamos a Bella de la cocina para que nos dejara a Charlie y a mí preparar la cena tranquilos. Ella no era de mucha ayuda con las vendas en sus brazos, de modo que aprovechó que no la necesitábamos para ver la televisión y comer golosinas con nuestra hija.

—¿Qué le regalaste a Bella? —preguntó Charlie— ¿Una clase de karate y terminó fracturándose las muñecas?

Puse la carne sobre una lata y me lavé las manos.

—Algo que la marcará toda la vida.

Charlie alzó los ojos, dudoso.

—¿Voy a ser abuelo de nuevo?

Me reí, mientras hacíamos nuestro camino al jardín, donde se encontraba la parilla.

—Tatuajes.

—Ah, diablos, eso tuvo que doler.

Cuando Esme llegó, Charlie se quería meter dentro de la parrilla. No pudo evitar el abrazo fraternal que ella le dio como si fueran grandes amigos. Era sabido por todos que Charlie había tardado unos cuántos años en superar su separación, incluso cuando ella ya estaba comprometida con Carlisle. Sin embargo, ella seguía teniéndole mucho cariño, así que no dudaba en demostrarlo con tanta emoción.

Alice decía que eso era tierno, que después de una separación era difícil mantenerse en la misma habitación con esa persona que fue especial en tu vida.

Jasper estaba de acuerdo con ella, por supuesto.

Mientras se hablaban el uno al otro, divisé a Rosalie escabullirse del grupo de Esme y tomar su chaqueta del colgador. Bella lo notó al mismo tiempo que yo, así que chocamos cuando intentamos detenerla.

—¿No te quedarás? —pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo todo el rato.

—Prefiero irme a casa. Traje a Bonnie porque sabía que Bella iba a querer estar con sus niñas.

—Puedes quedarte también. —ofreció esta— Estamos todos… Tú también eres parte de nosotros.

Rose volvió a negar.

—De verdad que prefiero irme.

—Rose, nosotros… —comencé.

Vi la furia en sus ojos, la desesperación.

—Ya sé que quieren ayudarme, chicos, pero atosigándome no conseguirán nada. Suficiente fue llamando a mis padres, ahora por favor déjenme en paz.

Seguía molesta con nosotros desde que supo que Rita y Harry vinieron hasta aquí gracias a mí. Ellos intentaron hablar con ella, pero Rose estaba en sus días malos. Rita señalaba que solo eran días deprimentes, no graves, pero uno nunca sabía. Ahora el tema era sentarse a hablar con ella, de alguna manera, y ofrecerle atención médica en Jacksonville, ya que dejó el tratamiento con el psiquiatra en su antiguo lugar de residencia.

¿Cómo lo íbamos a conseguir? Eso estaba por verse.

Bonnie vino arrastrando los pies y parándose delante de nosotros.

—¿Te vas?

Rose limpió una lágrima de enojo que recorrió por su mejilla.

—Sí, pero vendré por ti más tarde.

—¿Por qué?

—Me duele un poco la cabeza. —explicó, tocando su barbilla y retrocediendo para irse.

—Quédate… —Bonnie pidió en tono bajo— Quédate con nosotros… _¿Por favor?_

Nadie podía negarse a ese ruego, Rosalie menos que nadie, aunque siguiera en dudas. Cerró los ojos como si la voz de su hija le doliera, como si esta acabara de gritarle. Tiró la puerta detrás de ella hasta que esta se cerró, dándonos una mala cara. Luego, le pidió a Bonnie que la esperara en el jardín. Quería pensar que ella no quería pelear con nosotros, que no pensaba que éramos sus enemigos, sino al revés. La idea era que encontrara un motivo para intentarlo, un motivo como Bonnie.

—Rose, lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, pero la única forma que encontré para llegar a ti fue a través de tus padres, y si lo hicimos es porque nos preocupas a todos.

—Les preocupa Bonnie, Edward, no yo.

Costaba llegar a ella más de lo que hubiésemos imaginado que sería. Ni sus propios padres podían hacerlo de un día para otro, ¿cómo íbamos a creer que nosotros lo lograríamos en unas horas?

— _Tú_ también nos importas, Rose. —insistió mi esposa.

Rose apretó los labios, apartándose de todos modos. Caminó de regreso con los demás, dejando la conversación flotando en el aire. Bella suspiró agotada, llevándose una mano al rostro. La abracé por detrás y le prometí que lo intentaríamos otro día.

Enredó sus dedos con los míos, caminando hasta Jasper y Alice.

—Podemos aparear a nuestros perros ¿sabes?

Alice casi devolvió toda la soda de la boca.

—Mi casa no es tan grande para tantos animales, gracias.

—Interesante tema de conversación, Jasper, felicidades. —me burlé.

En ese instante, Louisa vino corriendo hasta nosotros, haciendo que la mayoría de risas adultas cesaran. Bonnie se detuvo tras ella, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

—Alice. —murmuró sin aire.

—¿Sí? —ella se inclinó para escuchar debido al ruido de la música.

Esta miró entre Jasper y yo de forma alternativa, tomando una bocanada de aire antes de finalmente apuntar a Jasper con el dedo.

—Tío Jazz te quiere comer con papas fritas.

Silencio.

Tanto silencio que hasta parecía que la música se había detenido, tanto silencio que ninguno de nosotros estaba respirando, pero eso no duró demasiado, ya que Jasper empezó a toser tan fuerte por el ponche que tuve que sacudir mi mano en su espalda. Quise reírme a carcajadas, más por lo colorado que estaba él y la incomodidad de Alice.

Bella frunció el ceño porque no lo entendía, pero solo conseguí negar con la cabeza.

Debí imaginarme que Louisa no estaría de nuestro lado, porque ni todas las golosinas del mundo había hecho que guardara ese secreto. Apreté los labios para no romper a reír, y ella se tapó la boca como si acabara de darse cuenta que la había cagado.

—¿Podemos comernos las papas fritas, tío Jazz? —inquirió Bonnie, inocente.

—¡Niñas! —exclamó Bella— ¿Por qué no…? —se rio, incómoda, mientras todos reanudaban sus respectivas conversaciones. Ninguno de los dos hizo el intento de moverse y huir, algo que tuve en consideración. Yo también quería huir, sin embargo, seguí a Bella y a las niñas a casa. Allí no pude aguantarme más y rompí a reír con ganas. Bella seguía seria, incapaz de comprender la situación Cuando se lo expliqué, ella sacudió la cabeza— ¿Intentaron sobornar a Louisa? ¿A tu propia hija?

—Teníamos que asegurarnos.

Louisa sonrió inocentemente, moviendo las pestañas como el angelito que era.

—¿Estoy en problemas?

Sus dulces ojos se clavaron en mí, ansiosa por una respuesta. Eran tan bonitos, tan despiertos y llenos de vida. Quería ser capaz de mirarlos cada día por el resto de mi vida, pero mientras tanto sonreí ante la espera y la arropé en mi pecho.

—No estás en problemas, nena, solo di lo que tengas que decir a papá y a mamá cuando estén solos ¿vale?

—Vale, pero Bonnie y yo queremos papas fritas.

Alice entró a la cocina con la cara hirviendo, sacando una cerveza de la nevera y abriéndola desesperada. Ella no acostumbraba a tomar, solo cuando estaba ansiosa, como en este caso. Bella meneó una ceja sugestiva en su dirección, lo que hizo que Alice rodara los ojos. El tema pasó a segundo plano más rápido de lo que hubiéramos imaginado, consiguiendo que Jasper volviera a su color habitual de piel y Alice se sintiera más en confianza con la cerveza.

Busqué a Bella por los alrededores, pillándola en nuestro baño personal revisando sus vendajes.

Pasé mis manos por sus hombros, apoyando la barbilla encima de su cabeza.

—Edward. —susurró.

—Dime, cariño.

—No te di las gracias por mi regalo.

Su cabeza estaba sobre el latido de mi corazón, y podía vernos a cuerpo completo en el espejo, unidos cuerpo a cuerpo.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo, tienes que disfrutarlo. No te pido nada más.

—Lo hago, en serio. —concedió— Disfruto todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y con mi hija.

Enlacé mis brazos alrededor de su estómago, así de quieto, así de feliz y así de pleno. Deseaba con el alma llegar a viejo y conservar esas mismas sensaciones con ella.

—Te amo. —susurré, porque eran las palabras más sinceras y salidas del corazón que alguna vez le dije a una mujer.

Lou apareció con un vestido verde, corriendo a esconderse detrás de la puerta. Cuando Bella y yo nos separamos, nos dimos cuenta que estaba toda rayada con lápices de colores.

—¿Qué…?

Más atrás vino Bonnie, riéndose con los crayones en los bolsillos, tan pintada a cuerpo completo como Louisa. Ambas detuvieron sus risas, mirándose culpables y escondiendo la evidencia, como si sus caras no estuvieran lo suficientemente claras.

—Oh, santo cielo… espero que solo ustedes se pintaran y no a las paredes. —gimió Bella.

Nick se asomó en la puerta, luciendo más culpable aún. Esbozó una sonrisa de dientes apretados, rojo hasta las orejas.

 _Demasiado tarde,_ pensé.

* * *

 **Mil gracias si has llegado hasta aquí. Trataré de tener pronto el próximo capi, pero antes del miércoles no será posible.**

 **Al final, igual reduje un poco el capítulo (para los que leyeron el post en mi grupo, que por cierto, los invito a unirse, el link está en mi perfil** **)** **Pero eran cosas muy poco relevantes, porque en general el capi es bastante tranquilito, así que... a modo de consejo, atentos al próximo cap ;)**

 **No quisiera olvidarme de ninguna, así que en general agradezco cada comentario que me hacen llegar cada que actualizo. Trato de contestarles casi siempre, pero si no lo hago, quiero que sepan que las leo y me pone muy contenta que la historia les guste. A las chicas que comentan de forma anónima, que en algunos casos es imposible saber quiénes son porque no ponen nombres, gracias!**

 **Nos las aburro más, tengan un bello finde!**

 **Besos**


	30. Capítulo 28: En medio de la calle

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BPOV**

Fue un desastre total lo que terminaron haciendo los chicos a las paredes de la cocina. Era increíble la rapidez de esas pequeñas manos, rayando cada espacio de la pared blanca haciendo que lo demás desapareciera. Estaba impresionada y un poco molesta, pero cuando me levanté en la noche para prepararme un té, me eché a reír cuando vi los rayones circulares y en zigzag, como si estos tuvieran algún tipo de significado.

Papá continuó en casa con nosotros por unos días más, ayudándonos a completar las capas de pintura y sentándose a descansar de vez en cuando. Se lo había prohibido, porque ya suficiente había sido que viniera a Jacksonville a pesar de que el doctor le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero el hombre estaba empecinado en querer recuperarse a su manera.

—¿Alguien quiere postre?

—¡Yo! —gritaron papá y Lulú, mientras ella subía los pies en la silla para estar más alta que Charlie.

Rodeé los ojos, pidiéndole de inmediato que se bajara. Mi lado negativo se apoderó temiéndome lo peor; Louisa tropezando en la silla y su cabeza golpeando el suelo. Papá interrumpió la fea ensoñación y arrancó los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

—Hoy me toca a mí servir el postre. —sonrió de lado, dándome un empujoncito con el hombro— Tú ve a ponerte bonita. Bueno, más de lo que ya eres, claro. —le eché un vistazo al reloj, tenía tiempo de sobra para cambiarme de ropa. Edward había tocado turno extra justo cuando habíamos planeado nuestra salida al cine para hoy, y aunque le dije que podíamos esperar un poco más, se negó— ¿Verdad que mamá es bonita, Lu?

Ella sonrió y se inclinó con las palmas en la mesa.

—¡Eres hermosa, mami! —exclamó.

La besé en la frente, sonriendo por su entusiasmo.

Papá sería la niñera de Lulú esta noche, y no me preocupaba en absoluto, de alguna forma encontraban la manera de entretenerse. Ella amaba a su abuelo Charlie, y le gustaba que le contara historias de cuando yo era pequeña u otras de los caballos que él había montado. Los que, justamente, lo tenían con una rodilla jodida. Él no estaba completamente sano de su accidente, pese a que mostraba buena cara, a veces lo encontraba quejándose y sentándose porque le molestaba.

Caminé hasta mi habitación, mientras el ruido de platos chocaba en el lavavajillas y abrí la puerta de mi armario. Había tanta ropa allí, que estaba segura que mucho de lo que había en el interior no usaba a menudo. La mayoría de colgadores lo ocupaban vestidos de verano, los muebles repletos de suéteres, pantalones de todo tipo, ropa interior, cajas con zapatos. Todavía el tiempo era cálido, pero no lo suficiente para llevar un vestido muy escotado, y tampoco para usar un suéter de invierno. Era una salida al cine, no era formal, entonces elegí un pantalón tipo chino y una blusa de gasa color negra con lunares, de manga tres cuartos. Los zapatos eran simples, balerinas beige con una correa en el tobillo.

Me puse un poco de perfume, elegí aretes para combinar y estaba echándome una manito de gato en el baño cuando Edward se detuvo tras de mí y me agarró de la cintura, provocando que estropeara el rímel en la piel bajo mi párpado.

—Lo siento. —soltó una risita, besándome por encima de la oreja— No quise asustarte. —bufé y saqué un poco de algodón— Si quieres podría limpiarlo…

—¡Vete!

Todavía se echó a reír más fuerte.

—¡Me cambio de ropa y nos vamos!

—¿No te darás una ducha? ¿Irás así todo sucio después de trabajar todo el día?

—¡Oye…! —se quejó— Estoy bañado y perfumado. Usé la ducha de la constructora. Recuérdame nunca más hacerlo, lo tienen todo apestoso.

—Sus esposas deben mandarlos a bañarse allí para que no arruinen sus propias duchas.

Por fin, saqué el rímel bajo mi párpado sin estropear lo demás y continué con mi tarea. No usé tanto maquillaje ni me esmeré en quedar como una Barbie. No pensaba ser como mamá que usaba la mitad de su tiempo para maquillarse antes de salir. _No, señor._

Tomé mi chaqueta de la cama, apagamos la luz del cuarto y fuimos a la sala. Papá acababa de terminar de lavar nuestros platos y venía para sentarse junto a Louisa en el sofá.

—Llámanos cualquier cosa, _cualquier_ , cualquier cosa… lo que sea.

Charlie giró los ojos.

—Ya sé, Bells, no seas aguafiestas.

Ignoré a papá para besar a mi hija, que no parecía afectada por la situación.

—Pórtate bien con el abuelo. —susurré y asintió con una energía escalofriante.

Edward hizo lo propio dejando un beso en su nuca, prometiendo que volveríamos pronto.

Me quedé esperando que ella llorara y rogara que nos quedáramos, pero no lo hizo. Estaba sorprendida y extrañada, porque no iba a dudar en cancelar la salida si eso le afectaba. Sin embargo, mi mandíbula se desencajó tan pronto como Charlie susurró en su oído y ella exclamara devuelta con una risita melódica:

—¡Adiosito!

Edward tenía una sonrisa torcida en los labios, tan incrédulo como yo lo estaba. Como no hice el intento de moverme de mi sitio, él tomó mis hombros y me arrastró fuera de casa. Mientras abrochábamos nuestros cinturones de seguridad y retocaba mis labios de rojo en el espejo retrovisor, fui capaz de reaccionar.

—¿Era ella en realidad? —puse el pulgar en mi labio, haciéndole reír— ¿Lulú…? ¿Nuestra Lulú?

Este le echó un vistazo a la casa, silenciosa y acogedora. Parecía indefensa.

—No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos más tarde.

.

Tardamos una eternidad en encontrar sitios disponibles en el estacionamiento, puesto que hoy era noche de estreno en el cine, algo que olvidamos por completo, pero ya estábamos aquí de todos modos, queríamos nuestra película incluso si no sabíamos cuál elegir.

Mientras yo hacía la enorme fila en boletería, Edward se fue a la fila todavía _más_ larga para comprar palomitas de maíz. Fue mi turno mucho antes que él, y por el furor que había alrededor, no pude preguntarle finalmente qué película íbamos a ver, y considerando que después de que comprase los boletos no había marcha atrás, decidí optar por la opción más fácil.

Además, me encantaba esa actriz. De ninguna manera me lo perdería.

Una vez que Edward compró las palomitas y dos gaseosas, le di los boletos al encargado y se nos permitió entrar.

—¿"El bebé de Bridget Jones"? ¿en serio?

—Había una muy mala allí, ibas a dormirte. —eso era una inocente mentira.

—Lo de Bridget Jones es tan rosa, Bella. —se quejó.

—¿Puedes esperar a ver la película y juzgar con conocimiento, por favor? Gracias. —ingresamos a la sala de cine, enfrascados ahora en el mismo caos del estacionamiento; encontrar lugar para nosotros. Aquello era de locos— Lo siento —me disculpé, cuando pisé el pie de un desconocido. Edward puso nuestras gaseosas en los reposa-vasos y me entregó mi caja de cabritas. La pantalla seguía apagada, pero las luces eran suficientes para poder conversar tranquilos sin pensar que estábamos hablando solos. Saqué el móvil de la cartera, deslizando los números de contacto y parando en el nombre de mi padre— ¿Crees que debería…?

—¿Llamar a Charlie? Creo que él llamaría si hubiera un problema.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que me preocupa. No la hemos dejado con nadie más desde… —parpadeé, notando algo— Espera, nunca la hemos dejado con nadie más.

—Bella, Lou nos dijo adiós con la mano, casi nos _echó_ para poder jugar y hacer quién sabe qué cosas de niña traviesa.

Eso era cierto, pero aun así… suspiré, y volví a meter el celular, ahora en vibrador, en la cartera.

Edward sonrió para animarme y tomó mi mano que sujetaba la caja de cabritas. Sus cálidos dedos entrelazaron los míos y reposamos las manos detrás de las gaseosas en el reposa-vasos. No iba a permitir alterarme esta noche, porque era _nuestra_ noche, como hace años no teníamos.

Quería recordar esas tardes de caminatas, idas al cine, noche de fiesta.

Nos lo debíamos.

Las luces de la sala se apagaron y el bullicio se redujo hasta que lo único que escuchamos fueron nuestros propios dientes mascando las cabritas.

.

.

* * *

Edward salió amando totalmente la película. Yo estaba indecisa, las películas anteriores eran aún mejores.

Mientras abandonábamos el cine, el estómago de Edward protestó por atención y fuimos a un pequeño restorán a la vuelta del cine donde vendían comida mexicana. Piqué el tenedor en su plato a pesar de que no tenía apetito, agarrando el resto de queso que caía de su quesadilla.

—¿Hace cuánto no teníamos una cita tú y yo? —indagué, llevando la copa de vino a mis labios.

Su boca estaba llena de comida, aun así, se tomó el tiempo de contestar.

—¿Desde el primer cumpleaños de Bonnie? Fuimos a un concierto después de la fiesta ¿te acuerdas? Tu madre se ofreció a cuidarla por nosotros.

Pensé en ello como un recuerdo lejano, como si en verdad hubiesen pasado décadas desde entonces, y en cómo las cosas eran diferentes en aquel tiempo. La vida parecía perfecta e irrompible; una hija que comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, el balbuceo para llamarnos papá y mamá, la tranquilidad que sentíamos al llegar a casa para estar los tres juntos. Eso fue antes de que esa persona fuera a casa y lo cambiara todo. Ahora miro atrás, y me pregunto si mi corazón se hubiese dado cuenta alguna vez que algo ocurría, si mi instinto maternal me hubiese avisado que había una niña en el mundo que llevaba mi sangre sin que yo lo supiera.

Parpadeé, mi mano inerte en la copa de vino.

—Mamá y Carlisle celebraron ese día su primer aniversario. —recordé— Me parece que fue hace tanto.

Edward suspiró, tomando un sorbo de su copa de agua.

—Lo sé.

Volvimos a casa a la medianoche. Tan pronto como empujé la puerta para entrar, mi pie tocó una ruidosa estrella de goma. Edward encendió las luces y el caos de lo que sea que había a nuestro derredor, nos invadió. Juguetes por doquier, sábanas sobre sillas. No supe si era una especie de tienda para acampar o alguien estaba tratando de secar la ropa mojada.

Papá estaba junto a Louisa durmiendo en el sofá. Ella tenía su pie envuelto en una pantufla de conejo sobre su estómago y papá tenía la boca abierta en un ronquido. Hice un esfuerzo para dirigirme hacia allí sin pisar nada que pudiese hacer demasiado ruido, mientras Edward recogía lo que yo dejaba atrás. Puse mi mano en la de papá, haciendo que se estirara y abriera los ojos.

—¡Shh! —puse un dedo en mis labios— ¿Qué tipo de tornado pasó por aquí? —susurré.

Papá se desperezó y se dio cuenta que el pie de Lou seguía en su estómago.

—No podía decirle que no a una acampada. —explicó, sonriendo como el abuelo chocho que era— Ella es un tornado, no el tornado en sí.

No podía objetar lo que era cierto. Tomé a Louisa de su agarre y levanté su cuerpo inerte por el sueño. Extendí una mano bajo su trasero y otra en su espalda. Empujé la puerta de su habitación con el pie, encontrando más desorden aún. Al menos, la cama estaba desierta, así que tan pronto aparté las mantas con una mano, la acosté sobre su almohada. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro y las aparté para que pudiese dormir más cómoda.

Quité el cabello de su cara, pensando en el recuerdo que habíamos tenido con Edward y la reflexión a la que llegué justo después.

No sé cuántos besos dejé en su frente por mucho tiempo.

Quería que supiera, de alguna manera en su sueño, que yo era feliz con ella como lo fui también en el pasado.

—Mami… —balbuceó.

—Duerme, bebé.

Su cuerpo se removió hasta que sus ojos estuvieron bien abiertos.

—Rompí tus flores, mamá, perdón.

—¿Qué?

—El abuelito la salvó, pero su cama está rota.

Ella hablaba del macetero. Le llamaba cama a este porque decía que la flor estaba descansando en él.

Suspiré sabiendo que tanto desorden significaban problemas. Lindos, lindos problemas.

—No importa… le buscaremos una cama nueva a las flores. Ahora duerme, pequeña Lulú, mañana es día de colegio. —más tranquila ahora, apoyó las manos debajo de su rostro y se durmió. Papá y Edward ya habían recogido todo lo del suelo cuando volví a la sala, estaban tratando de ocultar el jarro de agua con mis flores cuando me ubiqué detrás de papá y agarré el florero— Déjalas, tengo más maceteros sueltos por ahí.

Charlie frunció el ceño.

—¿Compras maceteros por docena? Por Dios, eres igual que…

—¿Mi madre?

—No, la abuela Swan. Ella me dio un macetero una vez para que lo llenara de barro en la playa.

—Apuesto a que lo usaste de sombrero.

—Lo hice… —respondió, con una mueca en los labios— no quieres saber el resto de la historia.

Me reí. Imaginaba cualquier cosa viniendo de papá; la maceta atrapada en su cabeza, los adultos tratando de romperla con alguna piedra, él siendo llevado a urgencias con este todavía en su frente.

Los envié a ambos a la cama y busqué la maceta disponible para las flores. Estaba tan agotada que decidí dejarlas tal cuál estaban en el florero y arrastré mis pies a la habitación.

La maceta podía esperar, mi sueño no.

.

.

* * *

Papá se fue al desayuno de la mañana siguiente, antes de que nos fuéramos al trabajo y Louisa a la escuela. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su nieta, dejando unos billetes dentro de su mano y cerrando los deditos en torno a estos. Luego, me asfixió a mí en su despedida. Lo abracé devuelta y descansé la cara en su hombro sabiendo que lo echaría de menos.

—¿Por qué no nos esperas y te alcanzamos hasta la parada del autobús? —un amigable abrazo tuvo con Edward antes de tomar su equipaje, con dificultad, y cojear hasta la puerta— No puedo permitir que te vayas así, papá ¡Te duele! Tienes que ir al doctor, Charlie, y por favor, hazle caso a sus consejos.

—Ellos exageran… todos exageran ¡Estoy perfecto! Y no necesito que me acerquen a ningún lado, de todos modos, tengo tiempo para ir hasta la casa de tu madre y despedirme de Bonnie. Ustedes hagan lo que hacen siempre. —sonrió, mientras el taxi llegaba— Ah, los llamaré para saber cómo están. Creo que extrañaré los huevos revueltos al desayuno.

—Pídele a tu amiga que te prepare. —sugerí, en broma.

Papá puso los ojos en blanco.

—Adiós, familia.

Se ubicó en el asiento trasero, abriendo la ventanilla y agitando su mano hacia nosotros. Incluso si el taxi había desaparecido, Louisa seguía despidiéndose de él.

Recibí un mensaje de Rita al teléfono entrando a casa de nuevo. Edward retiró las cosas del desayuno mientras yo peinaba a Lou y leía el mensaje.

" _¿Me harías un gran favor?_ "

Edward apareció cuando el peinado estuvo listo y yo guardara el teléfono después de haberlo leído.

—¿Todo bien? —cuestionó.

Cuando Louisa salió dando brincos, levanté la cabeza.

—Rita —comencé—, encontró a alguien que puede ayudar a Rosalie… el problema es que Rose se niega a tener una cita con él.

—¿Es pronto?

—Esta tarde. Quiere saber si puedo intentar convencerla.

Edward se inclinó en mí y tomó mis manos.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Quiero intentarlo.

—Me parece bien. —mi pecho estuvo en el suyo, rodeándolo con los brazos— Voy a estar con el teléfono encendido. Te llamaré más tarde para ver si paso por ustedes.

—Está bien, gracias. —le di un rápido beso en los labios— Tenemos que irnos.

Ocupamos el coche de Edward esta vez para salir, de manera que ambos me dejaron en el trabajo primero. Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia mojaron mi cara y sonreí porque el verano se estaba acabando. Louisa se despidió diciendo adiós desde su sillita del auto.

—Ten un buen día, mamá. Te amo.

—Gracias, cariño. También te amo. —respondí devuelta.

El coche de Edward se alejó mientras yo subía las escaleras.

Me pasé la mayoría del día corriendo. Cuando la época de verano terminaba y daba comienzo el otoño, solíamos rematar todos los perfumes del inventario, así que tuve que dar vueltas entre nuestro puesto y el otro que había en el tercer piso. Los únicos momentos donde descansaba era dentro del elevador esperando subir o bajar. Nos quedamos sin muestras a eso de las dos de la tarde, momento en que decidimos aprovechar para almorzar en el mismo cubículo.

Mis pies no daban tregua para cuando la jornada finalizó. Tuve que tomar un taxi hasta la escuela de Louisa porque Edward salía más tarde hoy. Revisé su tarea en el bus, mientras íbamos donde mi madre.

Mamá sonrió con una esforzada sonrisa de bienvenida. Louisa ingresó rauda por la puerta, sin esperar un saludo de regreso. Bonnie estaba sobre un taburete en la cocina, rodando bolas de masa para galletas.

—No se levantó en todo el día. —dijo mamá, y no tenía que explicarme a lo que se refería.

Miré a las niñas, entretenidas haciendo galletas y luego el silencio de la escalera.

—La sacaré de ahí de alguna manera.

Ella frunció los labios con esperanza, apretó mi hombro y se sacudió las manos sobre su rostro.

—Buena suerte con eso.

Subí escalón por escalón, pensando en algo qué decir que valiera la pena. Tal vez una simple sonrisa, un apretón de mano, un "no estás sola" no era suficiente. No sabía lo duro que podía llegar a ser, ni lo que pasaron los señores Hale a diario en el pasado con una Rose adolescente. No sabía lo que iba a ser el futuro, si cada día sería peor, si Bonnie algún día lo heredaría también. No teníamos tiempo de sentarnos y analizarlo. Debíamos conocer la realidad, ayudar antes de que el vaso rebalsara.

Eso era lo que estaba tratando de hacer justo ahora.

Las persianas de su habitación estaban cerradas, una pila de ropa sucia cubría el rincón y ella estaba echada en la cama. Podía apostar a que todavía llevaba puesto el pijama o que ni siquiera se había bañado. Cuando toqué la pared para anunciar mi llegada, ella se acurrucó más con el cojín. Como no hizo ningún intento de darse la vuelta y encararme, entré y caminé hasta que abrí las persianas, dejando entrar la luz al cuarto.

—Rose. —murmuré.

Ella gruñó.

—Dile a mi madre que enviándote a ti no hará que cambie de opinión.

—Rose. —insistí, removiéndola con la mano. Ella se quejó otra vez y se apartó— Habla conmigo.

—Déjame en paz.

—Rose —lo intenté por tercera vez—, tienes que ir a esa cita, tienes que hacerlo.

—Tú no tienes… ni idea —protestó, la voz entrecortada— lo que es esto, lo que vivo a diario. Tú solo me pides que asista a algo que me tiene podrida. Mamá me lo pide, pero tampoco lo sabe. Todo el mundo se siente con el derecho a mantenerme medicada para que no me meta en problemas.

—No es por eso, todos queremos que estés bien.

—¿Y qué sabes tú si yo estoy bien con eso?

—No lo sé. —admití— Pero sé que sin ello estás aquí postrada en una cama, con las persianas cerradas y sin querer ver la luz del día. Eso es lo que veo. Y hay gente afuera que te estima lo suficiente para arriesgarse y buscar ayuda por ti.

Rose empezó a sollozar.

—No lo hacen… no me gusta, _no me gusta._ —repitió la frase una y otra vez a toda velocidad, demasiada velocidad— Estoy bien. Me siento cansada y tengo hambre. —dijo, lo que no tenía ningún sentido— Voy a estar bien, y Bonnie será feliz, igual que se lo prometí cuando nació.

Puse una mano en su hombro.

—Te prometo que no estarás sola allí… en la cita.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡ESTOY BIEN! —me clavó los ojos muy abiertos, líneas oscuras marcaban sus bolsas. De pronto, su rostro cambió, acomodándose para acostarme de nuevo— Tomaré una siesta… _sí_ , una siesta —repitió— o dos, porque no he dormido nada y porque mi madre se la pasa viniendo y arruinándome el día. Y papá no habla, y yo solo quiero dormir.

—Ro…

—Todos se empeñan en arruinar mi sueño sabiendo que no puedo dormir por las noches. Bonnie se mueve en la cama como si esta fuera solo de ella y tengo que levantarme y tomar un vaso de leche. A veces veo la televisión, me hago un sándwich y vuelvo a la cama, pero cuando estoy ahí me doy cuenta que hay luz en la calle y tengo que levantarme de nuevo.

—Escúchame… Rose —rogué.

Rose presionó el algodón de la sábana entre sus dientes, la angustia esparciéndose como el agua entre sus dedos. Pasó de la negación, al optimismo y luego a la negación de nuevo. No tenía idea de cómo iba a lograr que saliera de la cama, pero yo no iba a irme de aquí sin ella.

—¿Escuchas eso? —me incliné al ruido del primer piso— ¿Escuchas sus risas? ¿Escuchas lo feliz que es?

Ella asintió, mirando hacia otro lugar que no eran mis ojos. La risa de Bonnie se mezclaba con la de Lulú, sus palabras mal dichas, el trote de sus pies.

—No soy lo que Bonnie merece.

—Pero tú sí la mereces.

—No…

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste hace un momento? ¿Qué le prometiste a Bonnie ser feliz? —Rose sollozó en silencio, apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas— Lo harás… las promesas están para cumplirse.

Lloró escondida en su almohada, enredada entre sábanas lila. Llevé una mano a su cabello, tratando de reconfortarla.

—¿Y si no lo logro…? ¿Si en el futuro solo soy un mal recuerdo?

Estaba consumida por el miedo y el dolor. El miedo al fracaso, el dolor de perder a su hija para siempre.

Una nueva risa infantil resonó en nuestros oídos y cualquier titubeó terminó entre nosotras.

—¿Y si primero lo intentamos?

Era increíble, pero lo había logrado. Rose asintió, con una cara distinta de hace un instante atrás y aproveché ese optimismo que no sabía cuánto duraría. La ayudé a quitarse el pijama, le hice elegir una tenida de ropa y la peiné con el cepillo. Imaginé peinando a una niña pequeña, indefensa. Imaginé a las chicas en un cuerpo de mujer.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

Puse un abrigo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Nunca fui una buena madre para Louisa, lo siento, nunca pude conmigo misma.

Sacudí sus hombros en una sonrisa, arrastrándola escaleras abajo lo más rápido que pude.

Mamá se quedó con las niñas horneando galletas y haciendo chocolate caliente.

Rita también nos acompañó, a pesar de que Rose no estaba convencida, aceptó que ella entrase a acompañarla, mientras yo esperaba en la sala de espera, moviendo mi pierna sin parar y esperando que Edward me llamase para ir por nosotras.

Rita salió en algún momento de la cita porque el psiquiatra quería hablar a solas con Rose. Según lo que me contó, Rose estaba efectivamente en su fase depresiva, pero también había otros factores que demoré en comprender, como la fase mixta y la hipomaníaca. Recordaba breve la información que Edward había recopilado, pero más allá de eso, no.

Le recetaron algunos antidepresivos y antipsicóticos, que deberían estabilizar su ánimo a partir de unas cuantas horas. Iban a comenzar su tratamiento desde cero, pero él veía interés en Rosalie, cosa que me alivió un montón. Parecía incluso más animada, algo que a Rita le exasperaba, porque nunca sabía en qué minuto ella cambiaba de parecer. A veces le hacía escenas violentas en la calle, mientras todo el mundo las miraba. Esperaba que no se diera en esta ocasión.

—Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos a casa. —anuncié, inundados por el aroma a galletas horneadas de la cocina.

—¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar con nosotros? Las galletas están casi listas.

Me sentía tan agotada. Edward no se veía mejor.

—Prefiero otro día, quiero darme una ducha y descansar.

Lou vino y estiró los brazos a su padre.

—Entonces déjame envolver algunas galletas para que las lleven a casa.

Bonnie tiró de mi manga y dejó una galleta con cocoa en mi mano. La galleta estaba fría, pero marcada con sus deditos. Rose se acercó y puso las manos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de las puntas de su cabello con suavidad.

—Gracias por lo de hoy día, Bella. —una sonrisa sincera adornó su agotado rostro— Lo tendré en mi mente cada día.

—No es nada. —encogí los hombros, pellizcando la nariz de la pequeña— Hay una foto de Bonnie en tu mesita de noche. Mírala siempre, espero que eso te ayude.

Asintió mirando hacia abajo, los ojos azules de Bonnie brillando con tanta intensidad que me hizo recordar a Emmett.

A veces los niños se parecían tanto a quién no se lo merece, pensé.

Mamá trajo galletas suficientes para tres días y Carlisle se despidió de nosotros en la puerta. Pequeña Lulú se durmió en su silla antes de llegar a casa, así que Edward la cargó hasta su cama, mientras yo preparaba algo de café y decidía meterme a la ducha.

El agua caliente atravesó mi piel, gotas cayeron por mi nariz y boca, y lo único que necesitaba era pegar la cabeza en la almohada y dormir.

Edward ya estaba en la cama cuando salí, envuelta en una toalla de cuerpo y dejando marcas de mis pies mojados en el piso. Él levantó su taza de café, ofreciéndome un poco. Me vestí allí mismo, tirando la toalla al canasto de la ropa sucia y metiéndome dentro de las mantas. Los pies de Edward tocaron los míos y lo atraje hacia mí como una estufa. No hacía frío, pero necesitaba abrazarlo para sentir su calor.

Alguien asomó a Poly en la puerta del cuarto, los ojos hechos de lana irrumpieron descaradamente y permaneció allí, sin hacer nada. Edward sonrió y empujó mi hombro para ver si yo estaba viendo lo mismo.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunté. Poly desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Luego, la puerta se abrió un poco más y Louisa se asomó con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la habitación y la otra mitad fuera— ¿Qué haces ahí parada y no en tu cama?

Puso a la muñeca sobre su cara, una sonrisa angelical asomándose en sus bonitos labios.

Edward tocó el espacio en medio de nosotros.

—Ven aquí.

Estiré las mantas para que se subiera. Sus pies caminaron en puntitas hasta mí mientras la alzaba. Se acomodó en su sitio, abrigada por nosotros dos y apoyando a Poly en el costado.

—¿Estás cómoda ahí en medio?

—Sip

—¿Necesitas otra almohada?

—Nop

—¿Quieres ser la consentida de mamá y papá esta noche?

—Sip

—Chica lista. —murmuré, abrazándola y besando el tope de su cabeza.

—Poly quiere cariñitos también.

—Bueno. —Edward puso a la muñeca en su cuello, como si estuviera abrazándola— Poly es un miembro más de la familia. Ahora... ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Dormir, por supuesto. —contesté.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo.

—¡Quiero… un… elefante!

— _¡¿Qué?!_

—¿Puedo tener un elefante de mascota? ¿Por favor? Lo cuidaré mucho, mucho.

Aguanté la risa que quería escaparse de mis labios.

—¿Cómo vamos a tener a un elefante en casa? ¿Estás loca?

—¿Y un hipopótamo?

—Menos.

—¿Y a una lagartija?

—Mejor… será que te duermas, pequeña Lulú. —estimó Edward. Yo estaba más que de acuerdo con su idea.

El tema es que no se durmió apenas apagamos las luces, sino al contrario. Dio vueltas en la cama hasta la medianoche. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y luego empezó a cantar la canción de las estrellas. Edward dormía abrazado a Poly y yo traté de mantener a mi pequeña quieta para que se durmiera, al final, su espalda quedó en mi pecho y su mano sobre la de Edward, cayendo dormida al fin.

Era un caos dormir con una niña de tres años.

No fue la única noche que apareció con Poly en nuestra cama. Las temporadas de lluvia en los primeros días de octubre la asustaban tanto que corría al cuarto de papá y mamá. Con Edward lo intuíamos, cuando sonaba un trueno sabíamos que sus piecitos estarían revoloteando pronto alrededor nuestro, así que nos separábamos del abrazo nocturno y hacíamos un espacio en medio de nosotros para ella.

Nick hacía lo mismo con Alice, corría tan pronto como las ramas de los árboles chocaban en su ventana.

—¿Qué estás haciendo mirando por la ventana, cariño? —sacudí mi mano hacia Edward para que se callara, como si hablar me quitara la visión. Absurdo— En serio, estoy curioso.

Me reí y me giré hacia él, sentado en el sofá.

—El auto de Jasper está aparcado frente a la casa de Alice, pero no hay señales de Jasper. —Edward captó de inmediato lo que trataba de decir. El ruido de una bocina llamó mi atención y estuve en la ventana de nuevo— ¡Oh, Dios!

—¿Qué? —abrí la puerta y alcé la mano hacia Nick, que venía bajándose del furgón que lo traía después de su práctica de básquet los sábados. Edward apareció detrás de mí, susurrando en mi oído— Dile que Alice está en una sesión especial con su terapeuta favorito.

—Cállate. —susurré— ¡Hola, Nick! —sorprendido, él se acercó con gotas de sudor resbalando por su cara. Cuando estuvo cerca lo suficiente lo llevé al interior de la casa, echando un vistazo a las persianas cerradas de la habitación de Alice— ¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Y mi hermana?

—Comiendo papas fritas. —tosió Edward— Quiero decir… _tenemos_ papas fritas.

—¡Yo quiero! —gritó Louisa— Podemos invitar a Tío Jasper, a él le gustan mucho.

Nick frunció el ceño, perdido por completo de la conversación. Hice que se sentara junto a Edward y Lulú en la mesa, sirviéndole un plato atestado de patatas y una hamburguesa de horno.

—Alice fue al mercado, volverá en un momento.

Estuvo de acuerdo con mi explicación, centrado de lleno en el plato frente a sus ojos, pinchando con el tenedor y devorándose todo en un santiamén.

.

.

.

* * *

De todos los días malos que Rose tenía a diario, se fueron acumulando todos los días buenos que comenzaba a tener de vez en cuando. Había excepciones, claro, como olvidar tomar sus medicamentos o negarse a ello en rotundo. Podía pasarse el día entero encerrada llorando o riéndose de situaciones absurdas. A veces se frustraba por pequeñeces y quería explorar cosas extravagantes. Sin embargo, los días en los que seguía el tratamiento, era otra persona. Su ánimo mejoró en consideración, lo que armonizaba a toda la familia.

—No vayas a poner tu mano en la ropa, sino en el papel. Mira, inténtalo. —animó.

Ya no me parecía extraño verla jugar con las niñas. Le gustaba mucho hacer brazaletes con ellas o pintar manos en hojas de papel.

La mano de Lou se marcó en el papel y ella chilló en respuesta.

—¡Mira, mamáaaa!

—¡Ya vi, ya vi! —me reí.

Esperé a que la pintura se secara, entonces la guardé para mí.

—Quiero escribirle mi nombre —saltó emocionada. Cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad, arrugó el ceño a la hoja—, no sé escribir mi nombre.

—Papá te enseñó a escribirlo el otro día ¿te acuerdas?

Ella encogió los hombros.

—No lo recuerdo.

Bonnie la ayudó, ya que ella sabía muy bien escribir el suyo, así que las ayudé deletreándoles y corrigiendo si era necesario. Cuando el nombre "Louisa" estuvo escrito con letras desprolijas, Lou se había sentido orgullosa de lograrlo por sí misma.

Mamá nos interrumpió para arrastrarme al corredor, mientras las niñas corrían a la calle para jugar. Quería gritar que se detuvieran, pero recordé que el pasaje aquí era tranquilo y los autos no pasaban a menudo. La seguí por el caminito hasta que nos paramos delante de una pared llena de fotografías. Los cuadros colgaban con fotos mías en mi graduación, matrimonio y mi embarazo, las que ya había visto con antelación, pero había unas nuevas, como las de Bonnie haciendo galletas, Louisa y Esme sentadas en el césped. Louisa siendo una pequeña bebé de apenas unos meses.

Fotos que ni siquiera había visto de mi niña.

Tenía el mismo rostro que ahora, salvo un poco más redondo. Muchas de las otras las acompañaba Bonnie, y sonreí por lo bien que se veían juntas. Me encantaban.

—Tengo otras de Louisa siendo un bebé. Rita me las pasó la semana pasada que vino y pensé que se verían geniales en esta pared.

—Son preciosas.

—También hay algunas de Bonnie con sus abuelos.

—Falta una de todos nosotros… —observé— digo, realmente _todos._

—Lo sé. Esa sería maravillosa.

Sería increíble. Una pequeña familia que de la nada se había agrandado. Incluidos Rita y Harry. Alice y Nick.

Tenía un nudo en mi garganta, pero no era tristeza lo que sentía. Las fotos profesaban muchas cosas, eran recuerdos palpables de una realidad absoluta. Al igual que el primer cumpleaños de Bonnie, muy lejos de aquí, Pequeña Lulú también había sido celebrada. Tal vez con un bonito pastel de cumpleaños, regalos que ella nunca usaría, aplausos y besada por todos los presentes. Hubiese sido feliz con un video, la reacción confundida de un bebé que cantaban para ella. No lo sé. Lo teníamos de Bonnie, y creo que Rosalie merecía tenerlo también.

Seguí viendo las fotografías, algunas en blanco y negro, otras de los padres de Esme, la familia de Carlisle. Estuvimos allí mucho tiempo, hasta que vi que la noche caía.

—¿Dónde está Edward?

—Fue con Carlisle al taller de atrás, dijo que volvería en un minuto. —respondió Rose.

Asentí. Mamá se alejó y retiró los platos de la mesa.

La oscuridad entraba por las esquinas de las ventanas, el viento agitaba las cortinas que mamá muy paciente había bordado con la máquina de la abuela. Recordé que las niñas seguían jugando en la calle, así que me aproximé porque comenzaba a hacer demasiado frío.

El pasaje era un revuelo de niños jugando a la pelota, niñas saltando la cuerda y otros mezclados por todas partes.

—¿Louisa? —llamé, cubriéndome el chal alrededor de los hombros— ¿Bonnie? —incliné el cuerpo hacia los arbustos, pero no encontré a ninguna. El ruido de voces seguía metiéndose en mis oídos, el viento golpeando el flequillo en mi frente— ¿Lulú? —repetí esta vez, cerrando la boca.

Una corriente de aire me atravesó por la espina dorsal y me giré porque algo dentro de mí comenzaba a exasperarme.

Me quedé quieta como un roble, esperando alguna pista por su parte. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier minuto iban a aparecer en la esquina de la calle, explicando que estaban jugando al escondite. Nada. Mi pulso se aceleró, y entonces me fijé en lo único familiar que había a mi alrededor. Mi corazón danzaba frenético, asustado. Me acerqué con pasos temblorosos hasta recoger la muñeca de trapo de Louisa en medio de la calle.

 _En medio de la calle._

De pronto, el lugar careció de importancia, las risas, los pasos correteando. La cara de Poly me miraba con su sonrisa y ojos congelados, como si estuviera recriminándome algo.

Lo sentí en la boca del estómago, en mi garganta y en la punta de mi lengua. Mi cerebro no pudo procesar tan rápido lo que significaba encontrar a la muñeca sola en aquel lugar. _No, no, no._

No.

Inhalé tanto aire frío de otoño, que se me secó la garganta y no pude gritar. Alcé el rostro, enterré las uñas en la cara de Poly y saqué fuerza de alguna manera para gritar; desesperada, aterrorizada.

Totalmente irracional.

—¡EDWARD!

* * *

 **Estoy lista para esto, en serio, lista para el caos y los tomates y todo lo que me golpee en la cara. Lo único que tengo para decirles, que con el final de este capítulo, damos comienzo a la RECTA FINAL!**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia semana a semana, esperando las actus y soportándome. Sé que esto no se lo esperaban, pero tengan paciencia (es lo último) esperemos para ver qué sucede.**

 **Las invito a unirse a mi grupo de fics, Annie Stewart fanfics, el link lo encuentran en mi perfil. Allí subo adelantos de Primogénita todas las semanas.**

 **No sé... tengan linda semana¿?**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	31. Capítulo 29: Oscuro y sin matices

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

.

.

.

 **EPOV**

—Señor Cullen, ¿sabe de alguien que puede estar involucrado en esto?

Luché para mantenerme en mis pies, aunque mi cuerpo se desplomó de todas formas en un extremo del coche. Detalles, ropa, color de pelo, edad, estatura. Eran tantas las preguntas, tantas las respuestas que me escuché decir en voz alta, que ya no me quedaba aire para nada. Eso solo empeoró después de una intensa búsqueda por los alrededores, aun así, una parte de mí seguía con un poco de optimismo.

Mismo optimismo que estaba siendo pisoteado tan pronto como la policía encontrara restos de petróleo reciente en el asfalto.

Continué con ese pensamiento atorado en mi garganta, insistiéndome en silencio. Tal vez estaba siendo ingenuo, terco y todo lo que le siguiera, pero esto era más fuerte que yo.

Las horas pasaban, la desesperación crecía.

Un hálito blanco escapó de mis labios secos por el frío. Así se habían convertido desde que Bella gritó y su voz quedara en mi memoria. Me dolían las rodillas, el estómago.

Presioné el puente de mi nariz con el pulgar e índice, odiándome por no haber estado ahí para protegerlas. Mis ojos dolían como el infierno, el humo que desprendía del cigarro de Carlisle no me ayudaba para nada, solo cubría la realidad en un manto blanco, asqueroso, pero tentador, y esa misma realidad del porte de un mundo me golpeó el pecho nuevamente. Inhalé por la nariz, exhalé por la boca, forzando a mis rodillas al peso de mis manos. Manchas oscuras nublaron mi visión y los apreté para apartarlas. Cuando los volví a abrir, divisé el auto de papá aparcar frente el jardín, con una expresión de absoluta inquietud. No importaba cuánto él me estuviera abrazando ahora mismo, no importaba cuántas palabras de consuelo me dijese al oído.

Ellas _tenían_ que aparecer.

El oficial lo intentó de nuevo, mientras la tensión en el ambiente empeoraba.

—Señor Cullen… si usted no está seguro, lo mejor es que me lo diga.

Tiré de mi cabello con los dedos, lo incierto de todo me enloquecía.

Aclaré mi voz y esta salió de entre las sombras.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Activaron las alarmas? —fue lo primero que escupí. Estaba indignado por la demora— ¡Son las 10 de la noche!

—Cálmese, por favor, estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo. La orden fue dada ya, la movilización comenzará en cualquier minuto. Y no ha respondido a mi pregunta, señor.

Mi pecho era un interminable sube y baja.

—No… claro que no. —respondí rápidamente. No teníamos enemigos ¿por qué alguien iba a querer hacernos daño? Retrocedí en sus palabras— ¿Eso qué quiere decir…? ¿Acaso ellas de verdad…?

El oficial Black asintió antes de que terminase de formular la pregunta.

—El petróleo y las marcas de llantas son recientes... todo indica que las menores fueron sustraídas.

A pesar de que Bella insistió en que así habían sucedido las cosas, de todas formas, la noticia me impacto tanto que solté un jadeo de mis labios. Ella decía que Louisa nunca dejaría a Poly tirada en la calle. Yo también lo sabía.

Mi padre habló por mí, haciendo tantas preguntas como era posible. _¿Activaron la alarma en los aeropuertos? ¿Subieron la información a la web?_ Todo lo que yo hubiese querido decir por mi boca.

—Es lo que se está gestando en este momento. —explicó, moviéndose hacia mí nuevamente— Voy a necesitar interrogar al resto de la familia otra vez, por favor.

Apreté la mano con fuerza en mi barbilla, percibiendo por el rabillo del ojo la silueta de Bella corriendo lejos de Esme, que la tenía casi apresada en casa para que no saliera, así que tan pronto como llegó, noté como la angustia había borrado todo rastro de brillo en su rostro.

—¿Se ha sabido algo? ¿Lograron… localizarlas? Dime que lograron hacerlo, que las localizaron Edward. —una pequeña luz de esperanza se coló en su mirada. Me dolía el alma tener que romper su ilusión, pero como nadie respondió a sus preguntas, sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas. Nunca, jamás, ni siquiera aquel día en el aeropuerto, la vi tan corrompida, tan miserable, tan consumida —Y-Yo sé… yo sé que alguien más se las llevó, yo lo sé, lo siento aquí... justo aquí en mi corazón. —jadeó, apuntando hacia su pecho.

Esme la inmovilizó con los brazos alrededor de ella.

—La policía está trabajando duro para encontrarlas, cariño, necesitas calmarte…

—¡No! —exclamó ella, soltándose de su agarre— No me pidas que me calme ¡no me pidas que me calme! —puse una mano en la de Esme para que no insistiera más y estreché el cuerpo de Bella entre mis brazos, frágil como una pluma, no paraba de sacudirse en sollozos— ¡No lo pidas, maldita sea!

Todo lo que hice fue apretar más su agarre en mí.

—Estoy aquí contigo, nena. Entiendo tu dolor, lo entiendo… —besé su cabello y repetí— _te entiendo._

De verdad lo hacía, la entendía como nadie más en el mundo. Nuestras hijas estaban en algún lugar, atormentadas, preguntándose por qué nosotros no estábamos ahí. Y, maldita sea, iba a volverme loco. Diversas imágenes entraron por mi mente, imágenes desagradables que no ayudaban a mi salud mental, así que, para apartarlas, cesé el intento de resistir a Bella, que siguió llorando entre mis brazos un minuto más, hasta que comenzó a llegar la información a los teléfonos de los vecinos y todo el mundo se movilizara. Incluso había niños pegados a las faldas de sus padres, recorriendo los alrededores, cruzando las avenidas, revisando una y otra vez las mismas calles. Hicimos lo mismo nosotros, difundimos sus fotografías en la web, pero fuimos atajados en medio de la caminata para ser interrogados.

Bella y yo fuimos los primeros en empezar, sentado uno junto al otro en el sofá, con las manos en medio de nuestras piernas. _¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que ellas salieron a la calle hasta que usted fue a buscarlas? ¿Notó a alguien extraño allí? ¿Alguien que no era del vecindario? ¿Sabe si hay alguien que quiera dañarla a usted o a su esposo?_

Estábamos perdiendo tanto tiempo girando alrededor de las mismas preguntas.

—Nosotros no tenemos enemigos. —expuse con seguridad.

El oficial rellenó el formulario, haciendo una mueca como si no lo creyera del todo.

—De todas formas, uno nunca sabe. A lo mejor usted no se ha dado cuenta.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Este cambió el peso de su pie, levantando la mirada.

—No estoy tratando de decir nada, pero en estos casos hay que agotar todas las opciones.

Salimos peor de lo que entramos, mientras Rose cruzaba la puerta para ser interrogada, dopada por los medicamentos que tuvieron que suministrarle a la fuerza.

Bella apoyó una mano en su frente, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Quién iba a querer lastimarnos de esta manera? ¿A quién herimos tanto que es capaz de arrebatarnos algo que amamos? —movió su cabeza de un lado a otro— No me cuadra nada… No me pienso mover de aquí hasta que ellas regresen. —su voz se rompió a la mitad, entonces la abracé por la espalda, enredando mis brazos por encima del cuello. La aferré fuerte contra mi pecho, porque no quería sentirla lejos de mí por ninguna razón. No necesitaba el confort de nadie más— ¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar? Si no despierto de esta pesadilla no lo voy a soportar, Edward.

Presioné un beso en su cabello, meciéndonos en un mismo sitio.

—Yo también lo quiero. —admití, soltando el aire de mi boca— Y lo haremos, te lo aseguro. Despertaremos de esta pesadilla y volveremos a escuchar esas voces que derriten nuestro corazón. Date cuenta de toda esta gente que está moviéndose y ayudándonos, la policía no se detendrá hasta que las encuentren. Tenemos que conservar la fe y la esperanza, por mucho que la angustia ponga una venda en nuestros ojos.

Se supone que la fe y la esperanza era lo último que se perdía.

Esme se alejó de todo el caos policial, parándose delante de nosotros y sacando a Poly escondida en su espalda. Toda la lucha del autocontrol, todo el tiritón de los labios, se fue a la mierda. La muñeca de nuestra hija intacta lo era todo. Bella la agarró y la apretó en su pecho, hundiendo las uñas en las mejillas sonrosadas de esta y echándose a llorar.

Cuando Rose salió de la interrogación, lágrimas de dolor rodaban por sus ojos. Bella aprovechó esa distracción de todos para alejarse del círculo.

—Cariño ¿a dónde vas?

Ella aferró a Poly más fuerte en su cuerpo, sin parar de caminar.

—Nadie buscó en el callejón.

—Espera.

—El callejón. Nadie fue al callejón. —insistió. Apresuré el paso hasta que tomé su brazo y la detuve— Edward, déjame ir.

—Ya fueron al callejón tres veces, Bella. No están.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Bella…

—¿Acaso fuiste y lo averiguaste? ¿Lo hiciste?

Suspiré.

No lo había hecho, pero no era un lugar relevante al que asistir. El callejón quedaba en el sector más apartado, roñoso y estrecho de todo Jacksonville. Las probabilidades de que estuvieran ahí eran nulas porque no había una salida para este, así que el ir allí era más para calmar el dolor y la sensación de inutilidad o simplemente para descartar posibles. Lo único que hallabas allí era un contenedor de basura y perros callejeros.

Deshice mi mano en su brazo y reanudé el camino al que se dirigía, porque de ninguna manera iba a dejar que fuera sola. Enredé deprisa mis dedos en los suyos, los cuales se sentían fríos con mi tacto. Ella simplemente siguió guiándome por el camino que ya conocíamos, ignorando el pequeño impasse de la temperatura. Nuestros pasos resonaban contra el asfalto, las ruedas en la carretera, los gatos maullando en los techos.

Una oleada de soledad fue todo lo que recibimos a cambio; moho, insectos que bailaban alrededor, zumbando en nuestros oídos. Bella soltó mi agarre, alejándose y tal vez, preguntándose al mismo tiempo qué diablos hacíamos aquí.

En cuanto pude confirmar lo que ya había dicho con anterioridad, ubiqué mis manos en sus hombros, lo que la hizo tensarse.

—Aquí no están, Bella.

Yo también estaba frustrado como ella; quería llorar, gritar, pero no podía acarrearnos a perder el control. Uno de los dos debía sostener al otro. En este caso, yo debía sostenerla a ella.

Su respiración se atoró en su garganta y nos saqué de allí ya que todo dolía; la oscuridad y el silencio casi fantasmal de nosotros mismos. No podía hurgar en su cabeza, adivinar sus pensamientos, pero supuse que tenía las mismas preocupaciones que yo ahora que estábamos cerca de la medianoche. A esta hora ambas debían de estar en sus respectivas camas.

A Bonnie no le gustaba dormir con otra cosa que no fuera su pijama, a Louisa no le gustaba dormir con la puerta cerrada, mucho menos sin la presencia de Poly ¿Cómo iban a saber eso? ¿Cómo se detendrían ante el llanto desconsolado de dos pequeñas?

Aquel pensamiento del momento me despedazó de todas las formas posibles en las que alguien podía romper a un ser humano.

¿Cuánto tardarían en devolverlas? ¿Cuál era el propósito para llevárselas?

Bella soltó un gruñido cuando comenzamos asomarnos en la calle de su madre, donde Rose estaba peleándose a gritos con un chico de la brigada.

—¿Qué está pasando con Rosalie? —inquirió.

—Ella quiere que requisen las casas, pero ellos no pueden hacer eso.

—¿Todavía no hay noticias de nada?

Esme, que estaba observando la escena a la distancia, suspiró.

—Por desgracia, no.

Bella se interpuso antes de que la situación se volviera impertinente. Los demás, como vecinos y los mismos padres de esta, solo escuchaban como ella hablaba. Bella decidió darle un corte rápido, tomándola de la mano y haciendo que Rose parara la lengua de lo que sea estuviera despotricando. Al percatarse de quién se trataba, su rostro se volvió todavía más rojo y seco.

La llevamos a casa de un ala, ignorando las miradas pasmadas de los demás. Ella rompió a llorar apenas se sentó en el sofá, ambas manos sobre su cara y pellizcándose la piel con exasperación.

—No puedo con esto… no puedo con esto ¡no puedo! —chilló.

Me dejé caer en la mesa de centro, hundiendo las manos en mi cabeza.

Nadie podía con esto. Nadie.

Y entonces me pregunté qué demonios estábamos haciendo aquí. ¿Por qué estamos sentados, mirándonos las caras, llorando y cruzados de brazos? ¿Por qué no estamos en la calle buscando a nuestras hijas? ¿Por qué estamos esperando respuestas de la nada?

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, la primera de esa noche.

—Vamos. —me sequé la cara con el suéter, poniéndome en pie de nuevo— Busquemos en cada maldito rincón…

—Creo que es Emmett.

—…de la ciudad. —ahogué el gruñido de mis labios, aunque mi voz sonó de la misma forma a continuación— ¿ _Qué dijiste_?

Bella se acercó más rápido que una gacela y ocupó mi lugar en la mesa.

—¿Cómo que crees que es Emmett?

—¿Hablaste con él? —fue mi turno de decir— ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Te insinuó que…?

—Edward. —intervino Bella, con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego, se dirigió nuevamente a ella, que continuaba con las manos en la cara— ¿Emmett está en Jacksonville?

—No lo sé, pero no creo que esto sea casualidad.

Limpió su cara por el llanto, echándonos un vistazo cuidadoso.

—Rose… —susurré, calmado ahora, buscando coherencia en mis propias palabras— ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?

Me exasperaba lo complicado que era sacarle las palabras de la boca. Quería sacudirla en su sitio para que reaccionara y dejara de llorar, pero esa era la desazón que estaba sintiendo por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yo no sabía cómo era Emmett, lo había visto un par de veces. Lo único que conocía de él era el vínculo sanguíneo que compartía con Bonnie.

—Él nunca firmó la declaración voluntaria de paternidad y tampoco nunca me demandó para irnos a la corte por la misma razón. Yo no tenía problemas con eso, de hecho, Bonnie tiene su apellido de todos modos. —explicó— Después de que Bonnie llegara a casa, él me amenazó con quitármela. A él no le interesaba tener a Bonnie, sino en la intención de hacerme daño. Decía que por mi enfermedad cualquier juez me la quitaría y ella terminaría… viviendo en un hogar de menores.

—¿Él te dijo eso? ¿Qué prefería que Bonnie estuviera en un hogar de menores antes que contigo? —la sangre hirvió en mis venas.

—Sí.

—¿En vez de reconocerla?

—Sí.

—¡Hijo de puta! —exclamé, apretando el puño en mi mano. Comencé a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala, tirándome de los cabellos— No es así como cree que es. No es llegar y reclamar paternidad cuando ni siquiera pretende reconocer a ese hijo ante la ley, así no es la vida en realidad. Ese imbécil no tiene ni puta idea lo que es ser un padre.

Ahora era yo el descontrolado de los tres, cuando se suponía que debía mantener el dominio a como diera lugar.

—Emmett no puede reclamar nada si no reconoce a Bonnie ante la ley, Rose. ¿Sabes cómo podemos contactarlo? ¿Hablar con su familia, preguntarle si está de viaje o algo?

Rose empezó a revolver sus bolsillos.

—Sí. Su hermana Bree vive en Australia, pero ellos no son muy cercanos.

Logré recuperar la calma, pensando con más claridad.

—Hay que decirle al oficial, a todos los que sean necesarios. —me moví deprisa otra vez, dirigiéndome a la puerta— ¿El teléfono de Emmett lo tienes?

—Lo tengo… no sé si lo conservará.

—No importa.

La nueva información fue atendida de inmediato. El oficial Black se sentó junto a Rose y ella se lo contó todo. La brigada hurgó en su teléfono para encontrar los contactos. Hicieron una seguidilla con el supuesto número de Emmett, para buscar la ubicación, pero este se encontraba apagado. Sin embargo, guardaron su número y el de la hermana para llevarlo a la estación.

—Señor Cullen. —Black me hizo señas para acercarme— Se lo pedí a la señora Hale y ahora se lo pido a usted, vamos a salir con perros rastreadores. Si resulta que Emmett McCarthy está en la ciudad, necesitamos algo de ropa de sus hijas. Ella dijo que buscaría de la suya, necesitamos de la otra niña también. —tantee las llaves en los bolsillos de mis pantalones, poniéndome en marcha— Una patrulla está merodeando su casa, puede entregarles la muda o bien regresar aquí. Nosotros trabajaremos toda la noche si es necesario.

Le insistí a Bella si prefería quedarse, pero ella estaba instalada en el coche mucho antes de que mi pregunta fuera formulada. Conduje a casa a toda velocidad, encontrando a la patrulla ya aparcando frente a la vivienda.

Jasper estaba sentado en el porche de la casa de Alice con celular en mano, y cuando toqué la bocina para llamar su atención, él corrió a mi encuentro.

—¡Edward, demonios! Nos acabamos de enterar de todo ¿por qué no me avisaste? Vi la patrulla aquí y pensé que habían entrado a robar. ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo, cómo que las peques desaparecieron?

Alice salió de casa en ese instante, pasmada por lo que vio en el aspecto de su amiga.

—Bella… —susurró, envolviéndola en un abrazo apretado— Dios mío, lo siento tanto. Todo se arreglará pronto.

Bella terminó por envolver sus propias manos en el cuerpo de Alice, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de ella. Sabía cuánto se había aguantado de llorar todo el camino hasta aquí y el alivio de verla solo hizo que se rompiera todavía más.

Jasper sacudió una mano en mi hombro, llegando su turno para estrecharme en un abrazo de hermanos. Tal vez no lo éramos biológicamente, pero tan cercanos a serlos que sentí esa paz en medio de la tormenta.

.

.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Alice retiró mi pelo empapado por las lágrimas, metiendo las mechas detrás de mis orejas. Mis ojos latían por el dolor de haber estado llorando mucho en un día. Quería decir algo al respecto, un gracias al menos, pero me temblaban los labios de tal manera que se me hizo imposible de hacer. Sin embargo, ella no lo necesitó, puesto que volvió a abrazarme antes de encaminarme a casa.

Giré con manos temblorosas la llave en la cerradura y la calidez de mi hogar no hizo más que seguir rompiéndome el corazón. Todo olía a pequeña Lulú. Todo.

—¿Por qué vinieron aquí?

Odié tener que escuchar mi voz rota para contestar.

—Ellos necesitan mudas de ropa para rastreo.

Me apoyé en la mesa del comedor, aterrada de dar un paso más y enfrentarme a su habitación. Alice se percató de ese percance situándose delante de mí y obstaculizando mi camino.

—Déjame hacerlo yo ¿está bien?

 _No._

—Yo iré, tengo que hacerlo. —me aparté de la mesa, dando un paso flotante tras otro, con esa horrible sensación de las paredes viniendo sobre mí. Descargué las manos en el material de la puerta, tomando una bocarada de aire y luego abrí la puerta de un empujón.

Alice presionó el interruptor por mí.

Todas sus cosas estaban intactas; su cama, sus peluches, su mesita para dibujar.

Mis piernas convertidas en goma avanzaron para tomar a señor cua-cua echado en la repisa, entonces, el calor abrasador de mis dedos en la tela, hizo que de la nada un llanto desgarrador naciera desde alguna parte de mi garganta. Comenzó como una sacudida, aflojó el agarre y arremetió de lleno contra mis costillas, el pecho, la garganta, incluida mis amígdalas. No pude detenerme. Lo intenté de mil formas, pero lloré con desesperación, angustia, rabia, impotencia, miedo.

Llorar sin saber cómo detenerte, sentir que te ahogas porque no puedes respirar y que por mucho que las lágrimas corran, no es suficiente. Ese en el que el grito cobra vida y lo único que deseas es desaparecer, morirte, nunca haberte levantado de la cama esa mañana.

Señor cua-cua se llenó de mis propias lágrimas, mientras Alice venía en mi auxilio y me enrollaba. Edward llegó trotando junto a Jasper, alarmados por el ruido.

—¿Bella? —él se sentó junto a mí inútilmente para reconfortarme.

Tomé la almohada de mi pequeña y aplasté mi rostro en él, despidiendo el tortuoso aroma a champú de manzanilla.

A pesar de que quería que Edward me dijera que todo estaría bien, sabía que él no podía adivinar eso. Si me lo repetía yo misma todo el tiempo, iba a terminar volviéndome loca. El pato amarillo seguía en mi regazo y lo tiré tan lejos sobre una pila de peluches que estos se desmoronaron al suelo.

—Es mi culpa, todo… todo esto es mi culpa…

Edward me tomó de los brazos e hizo que lo mirara a la cara, pero mis lágrimas me lo impedían.

—No es cierto, Bella. No vuelvas a repetir eso.

Alice y Jasper abandonaron el cuarto en silencio, dejándonos a solas entre esas cuatro paredes que me lo recordaban todo. Después de que la pila de peluches terminara de rodar por el suelo, me dejé caer sobre la cama.

—No lo entiendes —ya no me podía el peso de los ojos, pero luché para mantenerme despierta— Esta es la forma en que estoy pagando el no haber querido a mi hija desde el primer día.

Edward gruñó.

—Bella, cierra la boca.

—Es la verdad —me aferré en decir, sin embargo— Por haberla escuchado llorar cada noche y no ir a socorrerla, por desear que ese maldito examen de ADN estuviera equivocado, por haber querido que Bonnie nunca dejara de ocupar su lugar y por no haber aceptado que ella era mi hija biológica… —sollocé— Y ahora que no puedo vivir sin ella, que me muero sin ella… me la quitan. ¡A ambas!

Edward se inclinó y limpió mis lágrimas con sus labios.

—No te tortures de esa forma, no estamos pagando nada ¿es que no lo entiendes? Eres una gran madre, Bella, amorosa, comprensiva… hemos hecho todo para ser felices. Las cosas sucedieron de esta forma, fue inesperado y doloroso. Un día teníamos a una niña en casa y al siguiente otra distinta. Tal vez no lo hicimos como todo el mundo quería que fuera, no somos personas ni padres perfectos, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no somos malas personas, no nos merecemos esto, Bella.

Dejé que el aroma de la manzanilla me relajara. Mis sollozos continuaron su curso como si nada, mientras Edward seguía encima de mí, limpiando mi cara con su tacto que lograba adormecerme. De pronto, ya no sentía las piernas, ni mis brazos y tampoco estaba segura de que mi corazón siguiera latiendo.

Dejé caer mis párpados, abandonando la conversación, abandonando mi cuerpo, quedándome dormida.

.

.

.

* * *

Oscuridad es todo lo que mis ojos captaron cuando me desperté. Mis dedos estaban aferrados a la colcha debajo de mí y sentí la calidez de una manta caliente en mi cuerpo. Me sentí aturdida, desorientada en el tiempo, hasta que comencé a recordar.

La incertidumbre cobró vida atándose como una gata en celo.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y exhalé. A pesar de lo despistada que estaba, era consciente de que llorando ya no iba a conseguir nada, así que me levanté con una fuerza que saqué de donde pensé que ya no había, y caminé fuera de la habitación. Pasos cautelosos arremetieron en el silencio de la sala, tanto así que Edward no se percató de mi presencia, ni siquiera Elizabeth, yaciendo en el sofá de mi casa con una taza de café. El reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana, y la imagen de Elizabeth sentada en mi sofá solo hizo que recordara muy bien cómo ella se había llevado a Louisa de la escuela en primer lugar.

Un escalofrío glacial recorrió mi cuerpo, entumecida por el frío y con un profundo dolor de cabeza.

—¿Dónde están mis hijas?

Edward estaba sentado en el brazo del sofá, mientras que su madre sacudía la cabeza.

—Nena, despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes? —él se acercó y tomó mi rostro con sus manos, pero yo no pude apartar los ojos de Elizabeth, los que contemplaba con desconfianza.

—¿Dónde están mis hijas? —insistí.

Ella captó la indirecta y dejó la taza de café sobre la servilleta.

—¿Me hablas a mí?

—¿Dónde están?

—Comprendo que estés nerviosa, cariño, me encantaría saberlo.

—¡¿Dónde están?! —Edward puso una mano en mi estómago, presionándola puesto que me había acercado demasiado a ella— No puedes jugar de esta forma, no es divertido.

—¿Me vas a culpar a mí de algo tan espantoso como esto?

—No sería la primera vez que te llevas a alguien sin decirle a nadie, Elizabeth.

La indignación en los ojos de Elizabeth, no me cohibieron.

—No fui yo la que perdió a dos niñas en una casa llena de adultos, par de ineptos. —cuando Elizabeth se enojaba de verdad, no le temblaba la mano para arremeter contra su hijo. No fui capaz de contestar a eso, no tenía fundamentos— Tú y esa mocosa inestable que Bonnie tiene como madre.

—Por favor, dejen de discutir.

—¿Y dejar que tu mujer me insulte?

—No, pero no es momento para recriminar ni para decirnos lo que hicimos o no hicimos mal. Bella está nerviosa y solo está agotando las opciones que yo mismo…

—¿Tú también pensaste que yo secuestré a las niñas?

—Conozco como eres mamá, a veces… quieres hacer todo a tu pinta.

Su madre soltó un bufido.

—Genial. Una viene a ofrecer su apoyo y termina siendo juzgada por un crimen que no cometió.

 _Crimen._ Me estremecí.

—Lo siento —susurré. Me hundí en un sitio en el sofá, seca como el polvo— Nunca me has caído bien, Elizabeth, y sé que yo tampoco a ti, pero conservaba la esperanza de que estuvieran contigo.

Después de todo, ella era la madre de Edward, su abuela. Prefería que estuvieran con ella que en cualquier otro lugar con desconocidos.

Elizabeth me fulminó con la mirada, una pizca de comprensión estalló en sus ojos y lo apartó rápidamente.

—Le diré a Jasper que me lleve a casa. Voy a estar atenta al teléfono para cualquier cosa.

Se fue echando chispas del lugar, y en su reemplazo, Alice vino a sentarse conmigo para apretar mi mano. El apoyo que me brindó logró quitarme el mal sabor de boca que la discusión con Elizabeth me dejó. No sabía si ella lo había presenciado todo, pero no tuve el interés suficiente para preguntárselo, solo me incliné a tomar a Poly desde el otro lado del sofá, abrazarla como en las últimas horas y permanecer quieta otras más, mirando nada en absoluto, escuchando lastimosas palabras de consuelo y asintiendo para que no creyeran que me había muerto.

Cuando el cielo se iluminó en la ventana de mi jardín, me obligué a recuperar la cordura.

Edward le había entregado una muda de ropa al oficial tan pronto como yo me había dormido, y la llamada del supuesto número de Emmett seguía apagado, así que las buenas nuevas seguían siendo nulas. Pese a la soledad que sentía en mi corazón y a las ganas de gritar en medio de la calle, afloré esa lucha que tenía durmiendo dentro de mí.

Eran las 6 de la mañana ya, no podía continuar de esta forma.

Justo cuando decidí hacer algo de importancia y contárselo a Edward, Alice entró nuevamente en casa, esta vez, acompañada de una pila de papeles en los brazos, los que depositó en la mesa con un fuerte estruendo que hizo que diera un brinco.

—Bien, ¿estás lista para esto, mujer?

Le eché un vistazo al material, mi corazón danzando frenético al percatarse de las fotografías de mis niñas impresas en cada papel, incluidos números telefónicos, descripción de la vestimenta, dónde y cuándo se habían extraviado.

—Oh, Alice.

—Lo sé, soy una genio. ¿Te parece si nos ponemos en marcha? No tengo auto, así que vamos a tener que usar el tuyo o el de Edward.

Dejé asomar una casi invisible sonrisa en mis labios. Tomé un montón para llevarlos por mí misma y emprendimos nuestro camino. De pronto, volví a bañarme de optimismo.

—¿Edward lo sabe?

—De hecho, está esperándonos allí.

Apoyado en la puerta del copiloto, Edward agitó su brazo hacia nosotras y tiró la colilla de cigarro entre sus dedos. Me subí sin perder el tiempo, dejando el material en mi regazo y echándole un vistazo a Edward cuando se subió detrás de mí.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó.

Pestañeé rápidamente para despertar del todo de mi ensoñación, entonces suspiré.

—Más que lista.

Hicimos un viaje a la ciudad, dejando volantes en los árboles, supermercados, afuera de los bancos, panaderías, preguntando en la calle. Jasper y Alice fueron más allá y pidieron autorización a la directora de una escuela pública para circular por los salones de clase. Edward y yo, en cambio, fuimos a hospitales y universidades. Más de la mitad de los impresos estaban repartidos cuando Edward recibió una llamada del oficial Black. Su rostro se contrajo por alguna razón y respondió _sí_ a todo lo demás.

—¡¿Las encontraron?! —casi grité, apenas cortó la llamada.

—No. —una simple palabra se sintió como un puñal en mi pecho— Pero Emmett efectivamente está en Jacksonville. No pudieron contactarse con la hermana, pero sí meterse en los registros de vuelos en los últimos días y el nombre de Emmett aparece en un avión que aterrizó el lunes pasado.

Traté de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué harán ahora? ¿Saben cómo ubicarlo? ¿Lo hicieron con el teléfono?

Por la forma en que volteó los ojos, me di cuenta que no eran buenas noticias.

—La ubicación del teléfono era en una panadería cercana a la casa de tu madre. Fueron hasta allí, pero no encontraron nada. Perdieron la señal del GPS del teléfono y ahora volvimos a cero de nuevo.

Edward reanudó el viaje en coche y me hubiese estampado contra la ventana si no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad. Mordí mi labio todo el camino hasta la dichosa cafetería, dónde se encontraban mi madre y Rose, junto al oficial Black y compañía.

—¡Bella! —Rose corrió a mí y me abrazó— Era él, yo lo sabía, lo sabía.

Me temblaban las manos, los pies. Edward llegó detrás de mí y buscó al oficial Black para preguntarle el procedimiento a seguir. Estaba tan enojada por lo cerca que habíamos estado. El oficial nos explicó cómo los demás estaban rastreando los alrededores de nuevo, ya que Emmett podía estar cerca, escondido o tratando de escapar.

Luego de media hora sobre la hierba, mi madre abordó en el auto, pero no quise acompañarla. Edward seguía junto al oficial y Rose estaba llorando en una esquina de la calle, sofocada por las circunstancias. Yo también quería llorar tanto como ella, pero mis ojos estaban secos.

—No bajes los brazos todavía. —escuché que Edward me susurraba. No sé qué cara tendría, pero él parecía preocupado por eso— Vamos a buscar a Jasper y Alice, deben de haber terminado de repartir. Llevemos a Rose, tampoco quiso irse con tu madre.

—No. —retrocedí hasta que mi espalda tocó la superficie de una ventana— Deja que me quede aquí, necesito… necesito quedarme aquí.

—No puedo dejarte.

—No lo estás haciendo… Vete. Iré dónde mi madre, tú sigue al oficial Black, asegúrate de que no se les escapa nada.

Me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en los labios. Luego di media vuelta y subí los escalones que me enviaban al interior de la cafetería. Mis pasos siguieron de corrido como si estuvieran siendo domesticados. Quería soledad, aunque solo durara un minuto, ya que Rose entró detrás de mí y se sentó en mi mesa junto a la ventana.

—Perdón si te molesto con mi presencia, necesitaba estar con alguien que comprendiera esto que siento—explicó, soltando todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde que estábamos afuera.

—Lo sé, no me molesta. —encogí los hombros.

Me eché en la silla, deseando haber tomado la cajetilla de cigarros de Edward.

—Yo sé que puede sonar irreflexivo por mi parte, pero Bonnie sigue siendo su hija, no creo… que él sea capaz de hacerle daño. ¿O sí?

Puse las manos en la mesa y jugué con las puntas de una servilleta. Al menos, eso calmaba mi irritación, o lo que sea que me estaba pasando. No lo entendía.

—Bonnie es su hija —recordé—, Louisa no lo es.

Aparté los ojos de la servilleta, asustada de mi propia conclusión. ¿Por qué se llevó a Louisa?

Terminé rompiendo el papel en miles de pedacitos, y antes de darme cuenta, Rose estaba sollozando con los hombros encogidos hacia adelante. ¿Qué podía decirle si yo me sentía igual? ¿Cómo iba a asegurarle que todo estaría bien si no sabía si eso era cierto? ¿Cómo calmar el corazón roto de una madre que tiene a su hija desaparecida?

—Voy a cambiar… voy a tomar mis medicamentos cada día si es necesario, trabajaré y entonces podré comprarme una casa. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para salir adelante, pero para eso… para eso necesito a Bonnie. —susurró, destrozada. Aparté mi silla y me acerqué para abrazarla— Haré todo eso si las devuelven sanas y salvas.

Sobé su espalda sucumbida por el llanto.

—Eso es lo que hemos estado tratando de hacer que vieras, Rose… salir adelante por Bonnie, para que tengan una mejor calidad de vida.

Quitó el pelo mojado de su rostro, soltando un jadeo.

—También lo haré por Louisa, ella sigue siendo mi primer bebé, aunque ya no me quiera.

Hice fruncir mi ceño, removiendo las manos hasta las suyas.

—Ella te adora, Rose, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Parece una niña con mucho carácter, pero es tímida con respecto a ti.

Podía asegurar eso a ojos cerrados. Louisa no odiaba a Rosalie, ni siquiera era capaz de hacer el intento de acercarse por miedo a que Rose desapareciera.

Le tendí pañuelos limpios de mi cartera, y ella los recibió agradecida para secarse las lágrimas.

La mesera vino en ese momento y dejó dos vasos de agua que nadie pidió, y encogió los hombros cuando se lo agradecimos. Permanecí a esa distancia de Rosalie, sin mover la silla para nada, así le quedaba claro que estaría aquí apoyándola a pesar de todo.

Aproveché entonces de limpiar mi propia cara de algunas lágrimas que derramé sin percatarme.

El sol no iluminó esa mañana y fue imposible que no pensara que el día lo ameritaba. Todo era tan triste y vacío, oscuro y sin matices. La vida era horrible sin ellas. No quería una vida así para mí.

Puse el puño en mi frente, exhalando aire caliente de mis labios. Ni el ruido de la silla de Rose hizo que levantara la cabeza, parecía que una enorme carga se había puesto en mi espalda. Sin embargo, sus quejidos solo crecieron a medida que la silla chirriaba.

Levanté la cabeza hacia ella, y fue cuando noté que algo pasaba. Sorbí mi nariz, mientras Rose volvía a quejarse en voz alta. Su mirada estuvo de regreso en la mía, aturdida, descompuesta.

—¿Qué?

Volví la cara a la ventana, arruinada por las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer desde el cielo. Tardé tres segundos en darme cuenta de lo que estaba mirando y cuando busqué los ojos de Rose, pensé que iba a terminar con tortícolis.

—¡Bonnie! —exclamamos tan fuerte dentro de la cafetería, que su rostro se giró para buscarnos.

* * *

 **ANTES DE QUE DESCARGUEN SU IRA CONTRA MÍ, les prometo que amarán el próximo capítulo. No se enojen, era necesario.**

 **Gracias, gracias por leer, gracias, gracias por no matarme en el último cap y gracias, gracias por su manifestación con esta historia. Déjenme saber qué les pareció, aunque ya estoy asumiendo lo que me dirán.**

 **Recuerden que el link de mi página de facebook está en mi perfil de ff, por si se quieren unir, subo adelantos de la historia cada semana.**

 **Trataré** **de tenerles el capi lo más pronto posible.**

 **Besos!**

 **PD: Todo es ficción, no sé cómo será realmente el procedimiento de un secuestro.**


	32. Capítulo 30: Te encontré

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Limpié la ventana de la cubierta de humedad, azotados por el repentino aguacero que caía en las calles de Jacksonville, lo que entorpecía, además, averiguar si lo que nosotras veíamos, era cierto. Antes de que pudiésemos decir o pensar cualquier cosa, todas las dudas fueron arrojadas bajo la mesa tan pronto como Bonnie asomara una sonrisa en reconocimiento. Sillas chirriaron contra el suelo de cera, corriendo tan lejos como era posible de la cafetería, ignorando la incredulidad de los demás. Parecía que el corazón había dejado de palpitar a esa velocidad agobiada en la que estuvo durante más de diez horas.

Trotamos escaleras abajo, llegando al sitio donde nos esperaba de pie, arrancando margaritas.

—¡Bonnie! —chilló Rose, tomándola en sus brazos.

—¡Dios, estás aquí, estás bien! —exclamé, tocando su frío rostro con mis dedos. Cuando me aseguré que lo estaba, que se encontraba en buen estado, dejé que Rose tocara a su hija de la misma forma que yo lo hice, entonces, bajo esa distracción entre las dos, eché un vistazo al lugar por donde supuse Bonnie había venido. No había nadie más allí que nosotras tres, y un sudor frío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Gotas de lluvia rodaron por mis mejillas, la brisa otoñal revolviendo mis cabellos.

Todo aquello del día gris, incluso, parecía un mal presagio. Me estremecí.

—¿Dónde está Louisa, Bonnie? —pregunté, ansiosa.

El corazón me latía acongojado, punzante. Bonnie se apartó del abrazo de Rose, agachando la cabeza por la fuerza del agua que caía en su cara.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —fue el turno de Rose, porque no fui capaz de hacerlo por mí misma.

—¿No… no estaba contigo? —logré decir.

Ella asintió.

—Pero ya no, se fue.

—¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde se fue? —no me importó cuando el agua comenzó a traspasar mi ropa, mi mente había obstruido la sensación de humedad. Bonnie había venido desde alguna parte, el problema es que no sabía de dónde— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Metiendo su cabeza en un gorro que no recordaba que llevara ayer, rompió el abrazo de su madre y corrió a la orilla del pavimento, señalando en dirección al sitio frente a la calle en la que estábamos. Fui hasta allí a toda velocidad, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de Rose para que tuviese cuidado. Me detuve frente a un alambre de púas, el cual crucé sin ninguna precaución y troté en la senda de un terreno aledaño a la cafetería.

 _Ya no._

 _Ya se fue._

Se trataba de una antigua escuela rural, que se había quemado un año atrás y cuya propiedad nunca vinieron a demoler. Es más, todavía permanecían intactas las paredes chamuscadas y restos de carbón seco pegados al pavimento a causa de las lluvias. Decidí que no era seguro meterme allí, así que me uní al extremo de la escuela, caminando dentro de un corredor atestado de césped crecido. Era un lugar sumamente abandonado, podía encontrarme con cualquier cosa aquí.

Ropa sucia y pringosa colgaban de los únicos estantes de libros que el fuego no se devoró, juguetes manchados de tinta negra, bandejas del almuerzo intactas sobre una silla y de los árboles caían hojas de todos los colores de la estación. Caminé aferrada a mi bufanda en la boca, llegando al final del corredor y encontrando a un ex patio de juegos completamente destruido. Los columpios seguían ilesos y la basura llevaba un montón de tiempo sin tocarse.

—¿Louisa? —susurré. No servía que apenas me escuchara, pero poco pude hacer cuando el primer trueno resonó en el cielo. Cuando fui capaz de respirar de nuevo, grité—: ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!

Seguí el camino del césped marcado por pies, hasta asomar la cabeza en el interior del umbral de una ventana carbonizada. Todo aquí era silencioso, tenebroso. Llegué a pensar que no era real, que yo estaba en algún lugar desmayada, imaginándome cosas, que jamás vimos a Bonnie o que todavía no me despertaba de mi pesadilla.

Pensé que estaba enloqueciendo.

Sin mi hija _yo_ estaba enloqueciendo.

Me aparté deprisa, sumergida en el chaparrón y advirtiendo la bestialidad de una tormenta cercana. Las hojas de otoño crujieron bajo mis pies y deshice el doloroso nudo que ensogaba mi garganta. Estaba dispuesta a intentarlo una vez más, caminar cada rincón del sitio y volver a gritar, pero para entonces sentía que una fuerza salida de alguna parte, me lo impedía.

El trueno no me ayudaba, al contrario, me estremecía.

—¿Dónde estás? —a estas alturas, ya no reconocía mi propia voz— _¿Dónde?_ —la lluvia golpeó el columpio vacío que danzaba en el aire como si alguien acabara de sentarse, mas por la fuerza de la corriente que por otra cosa— ¡Lulú! ¡Hija! —grité.

Una hoja crujió otra vez, pero no era yo la que se había movido de su sitio, sino de quien se asomó en lo alto de una casita de madera, metiendo los pies, cubiertos por botas de goma, y agitándolas en el aire.

—¡Mami, aquí!

Dejé de existir en ese preciso segundo y volví a la vida al mismo tiempo, exasperada, moví un pie tras otro hasta llegar al duraznero. No tenía idea de cómo ella había trepado hasta esa cosa para llegar a la casita, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó entumecido de ver su rostro otra vez.

—¡Louisa! —chillé.

Retiró los pies de los espacios entre una tabla de madera y otra, poniéndose de pie. Estuve a punto de gritar que no hiciera nada de lo que su cabecita pensaba hacer, pero entonces, sin ningún preámbulo, se lanzó sobre el tobogán amarillo que hasta ese momento no me había percatado que existía. Dos metros de distancia para llegar al suelo, a pesar de que había una valla que evitaba que se lanzaran desde esa altura, me parecía de igual modo peligroso.

Cuando sus pies azotaron un charco de hojas de árbol secas, hizo su camino por el césped crecido, viniendo hacia mí.

—¡Mamá, viniste por mí! —corrió a tanta velocidad por el prado, tanto revuelo, tanta luz en un pequeño ser.

Mi corazón se enlazó al suyo apenas la tuve devuelta entre mis brazos, invadida por su olor a manzanilla de igual modo que su cobija, la frescura y la dulzura de su risita, la calidez de ese trozo de mí en mi pecho. No existía comparación de nada al alivio que sentí tenerla conmigo de regreso. Paz, sosiego, felicidad. Rizos de pelo castaño se pegaron en mis mejillas mientras rompía a llorar, balanceándonos alrededor del zumbido que continuaba emanando del cielo.

—Pequeña Lulú… —jadeé, envuelta en un mar de emociones, pasando de la risa al llanto, del llanto a la risa— Mi pequeña bebé… estás aquí. —susurré— Estás aquí, amor, te encontré.

Escondí la cara en su pelo, exhausta.

—¿También estabas jugando a las escondidas? —se apartó y me encontré con sus ojos avellanas que tanto amaba— Mami, no llores, es solo un juego.

Me tragué mi propio sollozo y asentí, secándole las mejillas llenas de gotas de lluvia y corriendo para refugiarnos debajo de la techumbre.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? —tomé su cara, tan cerca la una a la otra— ¿Por qué estabas arriba de un árbol? Eso es tan peligroso.

Ella encogió los hombros.

—Porque era el turno de Bonnie para contar y no había otro lugar para esconderse- —explicó, estirando los brazos mientras el agua de su impermeable resbalaba al suelo— ¡Mira mi ropa! —gimió. Botas rosas de goma se entrelazaron en mi cadera— ¿Te gustan, mamá?

Su impermeable también era rosa.

No quise detenerme a inspeccionar su atuendo ni quién carajos le había comprado ropa nueva a _mi_ hija.

—Ven aquí… dale un abrazo a mamá. —pedí a cambio, obteniendo dulces abrazos en mi cuello— Te amo, te amo muchísimo.

Olvidé todo lo demás que quedaba por hacer; llamar a la policía, correr lejos de este horrible lugar. De un modo inconsciente pensaba permanecer bajo la techumbre que nos privatizaba de la lluvia, con ella entre mis brazos, colmándola de besos de mamá hasta que la tormenta cesara su ferocidad. Incluso si acabara de escuchar susurros provenientes del corredor, no quise apartarme un solo centímetro de ella.

—¡Loui! —reconocí el grito como el de Rose, cogiendo la mano de Bonnie y tratando de dar pasos torpes en medio de la selva que era ese césped— ¡Estás aquí! ¡Dios, que alivio!

Con un suave apretón por su parte, rodeó mi espalda y tomó a Bonnie para un abrazo grupal. Nunca antes habíamos tenido este lazo cercano entre las dos, pero imaginé que el momento lo ameritaba.

Rose fue la madre de mi hija y yo fui la madre de la suya. Eso nunca lo íbamos a cambiar.

Obligadas tuvimos que interrumpir el momento cuando la policía se precipitó al lugar pidiéndonos salir. Rose los había llamado en cuanto yo había desaparecido de su vista, y ahora debíamos dejarles hacer su trabajo.

Desaparecimos del área en cuestión, pisando charcos de lodo y cruzando el estrecho corredor hasta el alambre de púas. Mi madre pegó un grito cuando Bonnie y Lou irrumpieron de pronto en el pavimento, chapoteando los pies en los charcos de agua sucia. La agresividad de la tormenta pasó a segundo, tercer, cuarto plano. Nada era tan importante como el resplandor que ambas despedían por cuenta propia.

Harry estaba tan sorprendido que el teléfono se le resbaló de las manos.

Mi padre estaba aquí y supuse que mamá tenía que ver en esto.

Edward vino dando grandes zancadas desde el otro lado de la calle, concentrado en sus propios pensamientos y con la intención de hablar conmigo, pero todo acabó atorado en su garganta, desviando su atención a las niñas que deambulaban sin descanso alrededor del abuelito Harry, Charlie y Rita. Su mano se encerró en la mía por la impresión, preguntándose, tal vez, si todo lo que veía estaba siendo producto de su imaginación. Algo que me encargué de descartar, negando una y otra vez, así asumía que nuestra pesadilla había acabado de verdad.

Las chicas no se percataron de Edward hasta que este llegó hasta ellas y las alzó del suelo.

—¡Papá! —gritaron al unísono.

Edward no tuvo ningún inconveniente para sostener a una y otra en distintos brazos, abrazarlas, arrullarlas hasta que les faltara la respiración. Limpie las lágrimas que, empecinadas, no dejaban de correr por mi malogrado rostro. Mi madre estuvo enseguida para sostenerme, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba, sonriendo con su rostro cansado por la preocupación. El mío, sin duda alguna, debía de estar hecho un completo desastre.

Aclarando su voz, ella creyó que había pasado inadvertido su chasquido de lengua.

—¿Te pasa algo? —murmuré. Agarró un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos, tirándolo finalmente hacia atrás— ¿Lo encontraron?

—Sí. —contestó. La ira me consumió tanto que sentí que podía romper un ladrillo por la mitad— Emmett mencionó este lugar al momento del arresto justo cuando Rose llamó a Edward para contarle lo de Bonnie. La llamada se cortó, no sabíamos dónde estaban.

Puntos rojos circularon en un viaje frente a mis ojos.

—Miserable. —gruñí. Eso era lo más suave que encontré para decir— Estaban solas… ¡solas bajo la lluvia! Bonnie cruzó la calle buscando a Louisa, y Louisa estaba escondida arriba de un maldito árbol duraznero.

Mamá sacudió la cabeza, comprendiendo mi indignación.

Edward no quería soltar a las chicas, así que no pude charlar con él de lo que estaba pasando.

Después de que la policía confirmara que el terreno se encontraba solo, nos largamos a la estación, donde nos derivaron al centro de Medicina General para constatar alguna lesión en las peques, pero gracias a Dios ambas se encontraban en perfecto estado. Más allá de toda mi rabia contra Emmett y mis ganas de que pagara lo que hizo, me calmaba más el hecho de saber que ninguna sufrió agresión física por su parte ni por la de nadie.

Saqué una muda de ropa limpia de la mochila que fui deprisa a buscar a casa, y aparté al rincón el impermeable junto a las botas de goma.

—¿Por qué no puedo usarlas más?

—Porque yo te compraré unos nuevos.

—¿Y por qué no pueden ser estos?

Abroché los cordones de sus zapatillas de deporte y dejé un beso rápido en su frente.

—A mamá no le gusta que aceptes cosas de desconocidos.

Su encantador puchero apareció en su labio inferior, volviendo a ser la Louisa de siempre, esa que conseguía todo a costa de usar su carita de gato con botas. Esta vez, sin embargo, no me iba a convencer. Lo intentó todavía más una vez que estuvimos fuera de la consulta, pero sus ruegos fueron cortados cuando, a la distancia, vio a Poly siendo sostenida por Edward. La emoción en su cara difícilmente me iba a poder olvidar. La abrazó como quién abraza a un ser querido.

—¿La echaste de menos? —Edward picó su nariz, hincado junto a ella.

—¡Siiiii!

Aunque no se lo hubiese preguntado, era indiscutible que sí.

Edward dejó a Rose y a Bonnie en casa terminando la consulta, y luego nos dejó a nosotras en la puerta de casa, ya que no podíamos llevar a las peques a la estación, tampoco quería separarme de ella y dejársela encargada a Alice. Hubiese querido estar presente cuando Emmett declarara, pero por la integridad de ellas debíamos dejar que los demás hicieran su trabajo.

Por lo menos no estábamos tan solas, Alice y Nick se nos unieron para almorzar, este último sin haberse percatado nunca de lo sucedido.

—¿Por qué el tipo iba a secuestrar también a Louisa? No lo entiendo.

Coloqué dos tazas para el té en la encimera, llenándolas de agua caliente.

—Porque está loco, siempre lo ha estado, por algo Rose vivió tanto tiempo a costa de él. —respondí— Supongo que sabe que Lulú sigue siendo importante para ella.

Alice resopló, envolviendo la taza en sus dedos.

—Tienes que ser un asco de persona para secuestrar a dos menores con el fin de destrozar a alguien emocionalmente. —protestó. No podía estar más de acuerdo con eso— ¿Buscaron abogado?

—Sí. —estrujé la bolsita de mi té con la cucharilla— Charlotte, la de siempre.

—Oh. —murmuró, pensativa— ¿Ella es la que…?

 _¿La mujer que ha buscado a tu madre por años? Sí,_ pensé.

Alice no terminó la pregunta por sí sola, pero yo asentí sin emitir ninguna palabra, no había mucho qué decir respecto a eso.

—¿Te conté que Edward y yo dejaremos el caso? —solté.

—¿Cómo?

—El caso… el de las niñas. —expliqué— Con Edward ya lo decidimos.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás segura?

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? ¿Por qué iba a seguir con esto?

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró en cuanto me levanté para buscar el platito de galletas.

Todavía me costaba comprender la forma de pensar de Alice. El hecho de culparse por algo que no había provocado ni presenciado y querer llegar a la verdad, sabiendo que la imagen de su madre iba a salir perjudicada. Nosotros lo habíamos pensado muchísimo, y no podíamos permitir que esa imagen fuese manchada para Nick. Él debía recordar a su madre como lo que era, no como una enfermera que cometió un error. Además, no queríamos sacar provecho de ningún dinero, tampoco nuestra intención era que Louisa y Bonnie crecieran en medio de una controversia. Se les explicaría más adelante si para entonces no lo comprendían tan bien como ahora, pero no tenían por qué vivir bajo la lucha de sus padres por encontrar un culpable, convirtiéndose en su sombra para siempre.

Eso era, en pocas palabras, arruinarles sus vidas.

—Gracias. —susurró finalmente.

No me esperaba su agradecimiento de ninguna manera, de modo que me encogí de hombros.

—No hay nada qué agradecer. —aseguré, todavía con la reflexión en mi cabeza.

Lou cortó toda esa inspiración que daba vueltas por mi mente, viniendo en calcetines y echándole un vistazo a las galletas.

—¿Podemos Nick y yo comer algunas de esas? ¿Por favor?

Si tuviera la intención de negarme, con ese ruego era imposible. Sostuve el plato a su altura y sacó todas las que fue capaz de sostener.

—Las que quieras. —aunque era demasiado tarde.

Nick llegó en ese momento y ocupó el asiento vacío junto a su hermana, mientras que a Louisa la alcé en mi regazo, apretándola tan fuerte en mi pecho que empezó a toser por las galletas.

—Bella, maldita sea, déjala respirar, ni que estuviera hecha de algodón.

—¡Dijiste… dijiste una mala palabra! —exclamó ella. Ignoré el comentario de Alice, abrazándola contra mí para siempre. No pensaba soltarla hasta que cumpliera los 18— Mami… no puedo… _despirar._

Aflojé el agarre, echándome a reír.

—¡Lo siento!

Después de que Alice y Nick se fueran a casa ya almorzados, todavía no tenía ninguna noticia de Edward. Caminé de una ventana a otra con la esperanza de ver el coche aparcado en nuestro jardín, lo que nunca sucedió. Como parecía una espera larguísima, acorté el tiempo recogiendo los peluches que yo misma había derribado de la repisa en el cuarto de Louisa, mientras ella, confundida, intentaba explicarse cómo estos se habían caído. Le contesté que ellos estaban un poco cansados de siempre permanecer allí arriba, y que decidieron tomar un poco de aire. Pensé que se reiría de mí, pero le pareció una respuesta de lo más sensata. Incluso les habló que no podían volver a hacer eso sin su consentimiento.

Si tan solo ella supiera que todo esto tenía una explicación y que casi nos morimos de angustia anoche.

—Lulú —susurré, sacudiendo el polvo de los rinocerontes, ubicándolos al final de la repisa.

—¿Qué?

Ella me entregó un pony verde y un par de conejillos de india.

—Él… fue bueno con ustedes ¿verdad? —sorprendida por la pregunta, su rostro vaciló al alzarse— ¿Emmett?

Tropezó con algunos animales esparcidos por el suelo, recuperando la atención de ellos.

—Sip.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —seguía teniendo ese nudo irritante en la garganta, a pesar de que ella estaba acá conmigo y que no se iría, una parte de mí no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hubiese sucedido si nunca aparecían— Voy a regalarte este conejito, mamá, lo dejaré junto a tus flores. Ya vuelvo.

Corrió en puntillas fuera del cuarto, dejándome a solas con los demás. Sin embargo, seguí sus pasos al interior de la sala, donde alcancé a verla depositar el conejo sobre la tierra húmeda de las flores.

El nudo abandonó mi garganta, y en su reemplazo, fui invadida por la culpa otra vez.

Exasperada, solté un suspiro lastimoso, tomándola bajo sus brazos y sentándola en la encimera de la cocina. Dividí su pelo en dos coletas flojas, dejando caer mis manos a cada lado del mesón.

—¿Por qué haces eso siempre?

—¿Hacer qué? —cuestioné.

—Mirarme con enooormes ojos. —contestó, batiendo sus pestañas.

Alisé su peinado improvisado, cayendo a cada lado de sus hombros y enredando los rizos en mis dedos.

—Las mamis miran mucho a sus hijos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los aman. —repliqué. La mayoría de la gente cercana a nosotros, decía que Louisa era una copia exacta de mí, pero yo encontraba que había mucho de los dos en ella. Me recordaba mucho a Edward. Era una mezcla perfecta y equilibrada— ¿Me perdonas?

Me desconcertaban mis preguntas, ese era el efecto inmediato que lograba mi lado sentimental.

—¿Por qué?

 _Por pensar que no podías hacerme feliz._

—¿Por todo? —contesté, aunque sonara más como pregunta.

No podía culpar a mi pequeña del ceño fruncido que apareció en su frente, sin comprenderme.

—¿Tú también te portaste mal, mamá?

La seriedad de su pregunta, me hizo soltar una risita, y a su vez, la hice reír a ella también.

—A veces, sí.

—Eso está muuuy mal.

—Lo sé. —asentí, tocando su expresión confusa con los labios— ¿Puedo tener su perdón, entonces, pequeña Lulú?

Fingió pensárselo mucho, recargando la cabeza en mi mentón con una melódica risita.

—Te perdono, mami.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Edward llegó a casa cuando la tormenta había calmado su fuerza y la tarde estuviera despidiéndose de todos. Soltó las llaves sobre la repisa y con el corazón hinchado, recibió los brazos estirados de Lulú. Su mano se presionó en su espalda, aspirando su olor que tanto a mí me gustaba y que estaba segura él también había deseado volver a sentir.

—Hola, mi pequeña. —susurró.

—Te extrañé, papi.

Él besó la parte posterior de su cabeza, arrullándola en sus brazos como un verdadero bebé. Fui testigo a la distancia de ese momento padre e hija entre los dos, hablándose entre sí, riéndose. Controlé el impulso y la intriga que sentía por saber las noticias que tenía para contarme, así que me senté en el sofá a esperar que la charla terminara. Una vez sucedido eso, y Louisa haya corrido a darme un beso, trotó a su habitación.

Edward desabrochó un botón de su camisa azul, viniendo hacia mí en el sofá. Le di un beso de bienvenida y me rodeó con sus manos la cintura. Mis dedos reposaron en el contorno de su rostro, abatido por las nulas horas de sueño que había tenido.

—Al menos dime que no lo soltaron.

—No. —contestó, por lo que suspiré— El proceso es un poco largo, pero vamos por buen camino. Él reconoció haberlas mantenido escondidas y pretendía hacerlo por un par de días más hasta comunicarse con Rosalie. El tipo sabe lo que hace, sabe cómo chantajearla y moldearla a su gusto. —resopló— Tenía una cabaña asequible en los alrededores, acababa de llenar el tanque de gasolina y le había comprado ropa a las niñas días atrás. Lo tenía planeado desde mucho antes.

—Las botas y los impermeables. —recordé.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué hizo eso?

Entrelazó sus dedos fríos en los míos, entonces exhaló.

—Rose sacó a Bonnie de la ciudad sin que él lo supiera, y llevárselas anoche, fue una venganza. Pretendía comunicarse en algún momento de la noche de hoy y que esta fuera con ellos. Por supuesto, la convencería de escaparse juntos.

—¡Por Dios!

—Lo sé, estaba igual de indignado que tú. Además, ni siquiera firmó los papeles de paternidad, y Louisa no es su hija, así que ante la ley sigue siendo un secuestro. —apoyé la cara en su brazo— Pidió firmarlos.

—¿En serio? ¿Los papeles de paternidad?

—Sí, pero se lo negaron. Por la forma en que actuó ahora, no le van a permitir firmar ningún papel por Bonnie, y tampoco tiene ningún derecho sobre ella. Eso sería nada más que un beneficio que no merece.

—No puede quitarle la tutela a Rose ¿verdad?

—No, ni en sueños. Si se investiga, se van a dar cuenta que Rose está en pleno tratamiento. Ningún juez le va a quitar la custodia a una madre bipolar, a menos que ella no esté siendo controlada, cosa que no es el caso. —suspiré tranquila de saberlo— El oficial Black nos explicó que el GPS nunca vino de la cafetería, sino de la escuela frente a esta, pero por alguna razón la información recaía en la cafetería, supongo que Emmett decidió ir un par de veces a comprar, por esa razón se pensó que estarían allí. —se detuvo, cansado, plantando un beso fuerte en mi boca— Bella, no sé qué cosa del instinto maternal sea esto, pero gracias a ti y Rose, Emmett no se las llevó a ninguna parte.

Eso era justo lo que no quería pensar en este momento. Lo que hubiese pasado o no, ya me lo había planteado y no era para nada agradable. Quité los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza, asumiendo la ventisca que comenzaba a reanudar su esforzado trabajo detrás de los árboles de nuestro jardín y a los estruendosos truenos que sacudían las ventanas.

Aprecié la paz que pensé que había perdido anoche y que de pronto resucitó, arrimándome a sus labios, presionando las manos en su cuello. Conservé en mi memoria la fuerza de ese beso, su mano izquierda recorriendo mi cintura, la derecha apoyada en mi mejilla. Quería olvidar lo acontecido, como si nunca hubiese sucedido, pero mi corazón era más sensible que eso.

Edward buscó recuperar el aire en sus pulmones y de pronto sentí la presencia de alguien más junto a nosotros. Cuando nos separamos, pegué un salto de la impresión al ver a Lú disfrazada de dálmata.

—¿Qué… estás haciendo? ¿Quién eres? —Edward preguntó, al borde de la risa.

Pequeña Lulú estiró la lengua, doblando las muñecas en posición de perro.

— _¡Guau!_

Puso un pie en el reborde de la mesa, subiéndose de un salto y ladrando. Perdió el equilibrio en sus pies y brincó encima de nosotros antes de que pudiésemos hacer algo. Quité el gorro que cubría su rostro, y allí estaba ella de nuevo, con su sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos chispeantes y saltarines, sus rulos rebeldes que eran imposibles de dominar con la peineta. Ella escondió la cabeza en mi pecho, asustada por el ruido del trueno y metiendo un pie en el estómago de Edward.

—¿No vas a decirnos quién eres? ¿Qué hiciste con pequeña Lulú?

—¡Guau! —Edward comenzó un ataque de cosquillas, viniendo hacia mí también, aunque no hubiese hecho nada para merecerlo— ¡No, papá!

—¡Ah, pero si aquí estás!

—No más cosquillas… —se rio.

—¿Y puedo ganarme un beso suyo a cambio?

—Solo si prometes no más cosquillas.

Edward estiró la mano y su palma chocó con la suya más pequeña.

—Se lo prometo. —ella dudó, entrecerrando los ojos por si Edward cambiaba de opinión, y como eso no ocurrió, saltó sobre él y estampó un beso baboso en su mejilla— Te amo, peque.

—Yo también, papi. Pero tienes que amar a mami también, o se pondrá triste.

—Está bien. —aceptó él, pillándome desprevenida y dándome un beso en la boca— Te amo, Bella.

—¡Puaj! Besos no.

—¿No te gustan los besos? —pregunté, besando a Edward de nuevo. Ella arrugó la nariz con asco, tapándose los ojos.

—En la mejilla, mamá. —protestó, abriendo el espacio de sus dedos para echarnos un vistazo. Cuando un nuevo trueno estremeció cada rincón de la casa, ella pegó un sobresalto y me abrazó de nuevo— No me gusta ese ruido.

Rodee su cuerpo de dálmata, recostados en el sofá con mantas en el sofá. Edward preparó café y vimos una película hasta que el clima nos cortó la luz. Louisa ya se había dormido en mi pecho, quince minutos después de que la película comenzase. A pesar de la oscuridad, no nos movimos de nuestro improvisado sofá-cama.

—¿Crees que debería encender una vela? —se removió en su sitio listo para levantarse, pero alcancé su mano y tiré de él.

—Creo que deberías sentarte y besarme.

Distinguí un destello en sus ojos, un leve, pero significativo destello.

—Me parece una buena oferta. —aceptó.

* * *

 **¡Holaaa!** Feliz viernes!

La angustia terminó por fin, y las peques se encuentran muy bien. Espero que con esto haya compensado la intriga de los dos últimos capis. Les recuerdo que estamos ya en la recta final, unos cuántos capis más y nos despedimos de esta historia.

Mil gracias por estar aquí, por hacerme saber qué les pareció, por siempre estar atentas a cada actualización. No se imaginan cuánto lo valoro. :)

Les deseo un bello fin de semana, nos leemos pronto!

Besos


	33. Capítulo 31: Viaje al recuerdo

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

 _Vergüenza._

Eso fue lo que sentí cuando crucé las puertas dobles del tribunal, después de que el futuro para nosotros no se viera muy esperanzador. Estaba indignada con todas las leyes y sus reglas, y enfadada conmigo misma por no controlar mi coraje, más aún si dicho _secuestrador_ todavía no era condenado. El problema ahora, luego de tolerar tres semanas de juicios, es que la mayor pena que podían conseguir para Emmett, era de 3 años.

Tres. Malditos. Años.

A pesar de que había sustraído a dos menores de edad, no había golpes, no había, según él, una mala intención. ¡Claro que la había! ¡Por supuesto que existía! Nunca se cumplieron 48 horas, nunca quiso llevárselas para siempre sino como una protesta por _negarle_ su deber de padre. Rose estaba tan indignada como yo, pero como los medicamentos solían relajarla, estaba sentada en una silla, arrancándose la pintura de las uñas. Edward nos pedía calma, sin embargo, eso fue lo que hicimos. Decidí olvidar el mal rato de camino a casa, cruzada de brazos, notando la nieve de finales de noviembre caer sobre nuestro parabrisas. Rose vino con nosotros en vez de irse con mi madre para recoger a Bonnie con Alice.

Aparcamos en completo silencio frente a casa en medio de un manto de tensión.

Las chicas estaban en plena sesión de belleza, mientras Nick las ignoraba en su celular.

Alice esperaba escuchar buenas noticias, pero a juzgar por la silenciosa llegada, ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar. Edward se fue un momento después para volver al trabajo, y yo me quedé con el permiso libre del mío, preparando chocolate caliente mientras Rose se unía a la sesión de belleza. Aprovechando la distracción de todos, ocupé el taburete junto a la encimera, saqué un trozo de papel de mi bolsillo y alcancé uno de los bolígrafos de la mesada.

Garabateé en la hoja hasta que escuché el ruido de otro taburete y al rostro pasible de Alice, que apoyaba los codos en la encimera.

—¿Quién lo iba a decir? —me codeó, echando un vistazo a la sala— Bonnie y Louisa siendo las mejores amigas.

Contemplé a las niñas, arrimándose al cabello de Rose, y llenando la habitación de sus risas. Me encantaba lo bien que se llevaban.

—Era cosa de tiempo. —sonreí, apagándole al fuego y sirviendo dos tazas de chocolate con leche— Lo mismo con Rose y Louisa. —Alice sopló su sorbo de la leche, alternando su mirada en mí con el suelo. Esperé a que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo— ¿Qué?

—Nada.

—¿Qué me quieres decir?

—Nada, no es el momento.

—Alice.

Bufó, dándose por vencida.

—Iba a pedirte un favor, pero pensé que después de las malas noticias era un poco desubica... —tuve que mostrarme ansiosa, porque se dispuso a ir al grano— Quería saber si podías cuidar a Nick el domingo por la noche. —Alice no era de las que pedía ese tipo de cosas y escucharla decirlo solo hizo que sonriera como una tonta— No te rías.

—No me estoy riendo, estoy sonriendo. —corregí, sin quitar la sonrisa. Alice tenía ambas manos en la cabeza, debatiéndose si lo que estaba haciendo era una buena idea— Claro que Nick puede quedarse aquí el domingo, nosotros encantados de tenerlo. —contesté, por lo que ella suspiró agradecida— ¿Entonces…?

—Somos amigos. —dijo rápidamente, lo que me hizo reír tan fuerte que llamé la atención de los demás, interrumpiéndolas en su sesión. Ella me fulminó con la mirada, sacudiéndose en su silla y tomándose el chocolate de una sola sentada— No sé lo que somos, hace años que no estoy en una relación y esto es extraño.

—Solo déjate llevar. —solté a modo de consejo— No es porque Jasper sea mi primo político o casi cuñado, pero sé cómo es y él no se anda con rodeos. Es una gran persona.

Por supuesto que lo era, de lo contrario, no hubiese sido mi terapeuta durante tanto tiempo. O solo estaba hablando desde mi punto de vista, tampoco sabía cómo era él en una relación, pero no era alguien que estuviera tras la primera chica que veía.

Bajé el rostro a mis manos y comencé a hacer ridículos corazones en una esquina del papel.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Por qué?

—Estás mirando la lista como las bobas. —la ignoré— ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué estás tan pensativa?

Borré el corazón de tinta azul colocando más tinta azul encima. Era habitual en mí que hiciera corazones en los cuadernos cuando Edward y yo éramos novios. Sonreí por ese recuerdo que vino a mi mente de repente. Después de todo, sí era un poco boba.

—Vamos a estar de aniversario —alcé el rostro, después de todo, no iba a amargarme el día por el juicio—, Edward y yo… cumplimos 7 años de casados.

—¿Siete años? ¡Wow! ¿Cuál es el plan?

Agité, ansiosa, la lista en mi mano.

—Hacer la compra del mes.

—¿Es una broma?

—Sí. —me reí— No es una lista del supermercado… estamos de aniversario el 12, pero el 11 también es especial, así que él no lo sospechará porque nunca lo celebramos ese día.

—¿Qué le vas a regalar? —quiso saber.

Batí mis pestañas y guardé la lista en mi bolsillo.

—Es una sorpresa —contesté, guiñando un ojo.

Alice sacudió los pies en la silla, emocionada.

—En todo caso, me ofrezco para cuidar de Louisa mañana. Nick y yo vamos a estar viendo películas y comiendo porquerías.

—¿En serio?

—Tú vas a cuidar a mi hermano, lo justo es que yo cuide a tu nena. Además, Nick y yo la adoramos. —pequeños pies trotaron dentro de la cocina, saltando alrededor del chocolate caliente. Rose vino con tantas trenzas torpes en la cabeza que no pude evitar reírme— ¿Alguien quiere chocolate?

Un ruidoso _¡Yo!_ Se escuchó por toda la calle, más o menos.

Alice sirvió chocolate en tazas navideñas para las tres, a pesar de que aún faltaban algunas semanas para diciembre, el solo hecho de ver nieve ya era signo de las fiestas de fin de año.

Tomaron su bebida caliente en una tranquilidad poco normal en ellas, así que como se portaron bien, hicieron galletas con Rose. Ayudé pesando harina, mantequilla y azúcar, y las chicas mezclaron todos los ingredientes, embarrándose las manos de mantequilla y aplaudiendo en el proceso. Cuando la masa estuvo lista, limpiamos brazos y caras de harina con un trapo húmedo, pasándolo a continuación en el mesón.

Rose era experta haciendo galletas, tan sencillo como refrigerar, estirar y cortar con moldes navideños sin dejar su metro cuadrado hecho un desastre. Cuando yo hacía cualquier cosa dulce terminaba hundida en el precipicio de loza sucia, por eso sé que la repostería no era mi fuerte, no así con la comida salada. Lo único bien que hacía dulce eran tortitas para el desayuno.

—¿Podemos pintar nuestras galletas? —Louisa estaba casi encima de las latas de horno, con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Algunas mechas cayeron sobre la masa y ella se las apartó, dejando más harina en su frente.

—Las podemos pintar con glaseado… ¡de muchos, muchísimos colores! ¿Verdad que podemos, mamá Rose?

 _Mamá Rose._ Era lindo de escucharlo de la boca de Bonnie.

—Antes de hacer el glaseado deben tener las manos limpias.

Obedecieron de inmediato, jamás quisieron lavarse tanto las manos como ahora. Cuando regresaron a sus asientos, mezclaron azúcar y agua en diferentes recipientes hasta que estos espesaron.

Por la tarde, ya era hora de marcharse, y Alice se había regresado antes para esperar a Nick de su entrenamiento de básquet. Bonnie me dio un sonoro beso de despedida, agradeciendo las galletas y el chocolate caliente.

—No es nada, peque ¿prometes volver pronto?

—¡Sí!

Por suerte, la casa estaba limpia cuando todos se fueron. Ningún rastro de harina, mantequilla, galleta o glaseado por ninguna parte. Sentía el cuerpo molido de tanto refregar el paño en la encimera, quitando el azúcar cristalizado pegado a los azulejos. La nieve no aflojó durante la tarde, así que cómo hacía mucho frío, nos metimos a la cama de mi habitación, viendo la película _Trolls_ y comiendo las galletas con glaseado que restaban. Louisa apartó los que tenían forma de Santa y los guardó en una servilleta, sintiéndose demasiado culpable de comérselos.

Edward llegó en medio de la película, cuando yo todavía no entendía cómo los Trolls pretendían comerse a los otros Trolls y no parecer caníbales, _¿siquiera eran humanos, Bella, por favor?,_ pero al parecer a pequeña Lulú le encantaba, ya que se atacaba de la risa por cada cosa que pasaba. Y tengo que ser franca, yo también.

Salimos de la burbuja de películas animadas, con la canción de Justin Timberlake como disco rayado en mi cabeza, y un bostezo me avisó que ya era demasiado tarde. Cenamos trozos de pizza que Edward trajo después del trabajo y llevé a Louisa a la cama. Sus ojos adormilados necesitaban una tregua, pero ella estaba luchando para no rendirse tan fácilmente, subiéndose a su mesita de dibujo o escalando a la cama antes de que lo hiciera yo. Estaba inquieta y comenzaba a arrepentirme de haber hecho el chocolate.

—Mamá, te amo. —se abrazó a mi cuello antes de enrollar las piernas en mi cintura— Quiero que Rodolfo el reno sea mi mascota, pero el de verdad, no un peluche.

Pequeña con gustos excéntricos. No me sorprendía.

—¿Cómo crees? Rodolfo el reno solo es el ayudante de Santa, él no puede ser tu mascota.

—Pero puede ayudarlo y luego regresar a casa. —hizo un puchero— _Por favor._

—Oh, no. No hagas eso.

—Por fiiiii.

—Es hora de dormir, anda… a la cama.

—¿Por favorcito? —lo intentó otra vez, meneando las pestañas.

No me iba a dejar someter.

Solté un suspiro.

—¿No puedes pedir algo normal?

—¿Normal? —repitió, bajándose y llevando un dedo a sus labios, pensando en lo que sería un regalo normal. No tuve tiempo de explicárselo— Ya escribí mi carta para Santa… en la escuela. —susurró— Bonnie también pidió lo mismo.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué pidieron? —por dentro rogué que no fuera nada sobre animales salvajes como mascota, que era imposible de conseguir.

Ella era experta en querer lo imposible, esperaba que eso no fuera un problema de adolescente. Su corazón no podía romperse por cualquier cosa. Yo me iba a encargar que eso no sucediera, y Edward, claro… con un bate de béisbol en la cadera, siguiendo a todos los chicos que dañaran a su pequeña Lulú. Al menos esperaba que Bonnie no fuera por el mismo camino.

Sacudí mis pensamientos lejos, mientras Lu agitaba sus suaves rizos castaños sobre su cara y un rubor dulce subió por sus mejillas. Incluso sin una respuesta todavía, la forma en que sus ojos se ampliaron me advertía de problemas.

—¡Pedí…! —chilló— ¡Pedí un tatuaje! —iba a llorar, lo juro por Dios. Me la imaginaba repitiéndoselo a la maestra, cuando los demás pedían juguetes normales o la paz al mundo. Me pasé la mano por la cara, fingiendo indignación y ella la apartó con sus pequeños bracitos— Mami, era una broma.

Miré de reojo.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Nop! —brincó de nuevo, cayendo en sus mantas.

—¿Sabes qué? Es muy tarde para que tú y Poly estén despiertas.

Ella gruñó, metiéndose debajo de las mantas en un pijama de vaquita. Puse a Poly dentro del bolsillo del pijama, que se suponía era la boca de la vaca. Tan pronto sus ojos empezaron a pesarle por el sueño, soplé un beso en su mejilla y permanecí de pie junto a su cama hasta asegurarme que se había dormido.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿No hicimos la compra la semana pasada?

Retoqué un poco mis labios de rojo, girando el rostro para comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar.

—Te dije que no compré detergente, sabes lo mucho que lo ocupamos y no está quedando para el fin de semana.

—Bien. —contestó, al fin.

Guardé la billetera en la cartera, tomé mi abrigo tendido en la cama y una bufanda. Edward ya se había ido para quitar la nieve del parabrisas. La cantidad de tiempo que tardábamos en echar andar el motor con este clima era proporcional al tiempo que tardábamos en superar el tráfico de la mañana.

Busqué a Louisa en su habitación, lista para quedarse con Alice.

Edward no entendía por qué no podíamos llevarla con nosotros, pero pequeña Lu me hizo la tarea más fácil insistiendo en querer hacer una pijamada con Alice y Nick, pese a que, igual la recogeríamos más tarde esa noche.

—Te vas a portar bien con Alice ¿verdad?

—Sí

—Papá y mamá regresarán muy pronto por ti, si sientes que quieres hablar conmigo, le dices a Alice que me llame ¿bien?

—Bien.

Besé por encima de su cabeza.

—Buena chica. Te amo.

Tomé su mano en la habitación y caminamos con su mochila de Dory en la espalda. Repasé mi mano en su cabello, dándole un suave abrazo. La Bella protectora estaba saliendo a relucir, dudando si era una buena idea dejarla ir. Sin embargo, Alice me la quitó e instó a que me fuera, mientras era el turno de Edward de despedirse— ¡Adiosito!

Edward sonrió, volviendo junto a mí.

—Amo a esa niña. —murmuró.

Sonreí devuelta.

—Yo también.

Me apresuré para tomar el control del coche antes de que lo intentara por mí. Me echó un vistazo desde la ventanilla, apoyando el codo en el borde mientras el vapor nublaba el cristal.

—Pensé que te daba miedo conducir con nieve.

 _Malditamente lo hago._

No me dio tiempo a buscar una respuesta creíble, porque entonces giró en sus pies y ocupó el asiento del pasajero. Di marcha atrás y las ruedas hicieron este chirrido en el pavimento que me estremeció hasta la punta del pie. Intenté despejarme y apartar el pensamiento de nosotros dos estrellados contra un árbol. Edward ni siquiera se percató de mis miedos y mucho menos cuando tomé un camino diferente al que solemos ir para hacer la compra. Se distrajo en el teléfono, así que estoy conduciendo con más calma. Una vez que aparqué finalmente, él levantó la mirada de la pantalla, confundido.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Pequeñas grietas se formaron en el cristal húmedo.

—¿Te acuerdas de este lugar?

No puedo ver lo que está haciendo, pero apostaría a que acaba de sonreír.

—El instituto.

—¿Sabes que día es hoy, entonces?

Él sonríe aún más, apagando la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Bella… —susurró— ¿De verdad piensas que me iba a olvidar que hace diez años conocí al amor de mi vida aquí?

Mi madre trabajó en esta institución hasta que salí de la secundaria. Por años crucé estos pasillos cada día, y por años seguía recordándolo igual. Me incliné y abrí la guantera, dejando entre ver una fotografía antigua de la secundaria. La única fotografía donde estamos hombres y mujeres desperdigados por todas partes.

—Mira…

—¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Mamá la tenía guardada en su caja de los recuerdos. —tomé la fotografía de la guantera— No estoy orgullosa de estar en esta foto. —admití, lo que le provoca una risa. No era lo que se podría decir una foto para enmarcar, sobre todo por el aspecto que traía— Edward.

—¿Uh?

Pongo mi cartera en su regazo.

—Saca lo primero que encuentres allí dentro.

Edward levanta ambas cejas, dudando de lo que he dicho, pero revolviendo mi bolso hasta sacar una toalla sanitaria. Se la quito de las manos y le digo que vuelva a buscar. Cuando pretendo hacerlo por él, sus dedos llegan a la cubierta compacta que solía ser rojiza en el pasado.

Finalmente alza el rostro y lo levanta.

—¿Tu diario de vida? ¿Todavía existe?

Corazones dorados en la tapa me recuerdan que alguna vez fui una adolescente soñadora.

—Escribí en el él hasta que cumplí los 18. ¿Te acuerdas lo sagrado que era para mí y que no permitía que nadie lo leyera? —asintió— Ábrelo.

No era mi único diario. Tuve tantos a lo largo de mi vida que ya no recordaba, sin embargo, todos lograban este mismo efecto melancólico.

—Esto… —frenó el propósito, girando el diario al extremo de un dibujo.

—Ese fue mi intento de topo gigio. No quieres verlo, sigue adelante.

Soltó una carcajada estridente, hojeando las hojas tiesas y amarillentas. Era tan antiguo que las solapas seguían expulsando un poco de polvo, a pesar de que lo limpié bastante.

—¿Quieres que lea en voz alta?

—Sí. —contesté.

Entonces, se aclaró la garganta, señalando con el dedo la fecha de la letra prolija y en negrita: noviembre 11, 2006.

— _Querido diario…_ —comienza con una sonrisa maliciosa— _iba a empezar diciéndote que odio el evento de Aniversario del instituto, pero debo admitir que este año me sorprendió._ _ **Sin embargo**_ _, y por favor, no omitas el énfasis que le hice a esa palabra, alguien de allá arriba, Dios tal vez, decidió cumplir con todas nuestras fantasías hormonales, casi como un golpe en la cara, literalmente._ —ruedo los ojos cuando intenta imitar mi voz para esto— _Me pone feliz que alguien piense en nosotras y decidan traer al sexo opuesto sin pensar que es un pecado, supongo, pero si resulta que terminaré con tres dedos dislocados y un moretón en la mejilla, entonces quiero ir a un internado de monjas para siempre._ —Edward me mira de soslayo— Lo siento por ese trauma.

—Continúa.

— _Ellos (los chicos) se adueñaron de la cancha de fútbol… te imaginarás lo que ocurrió. No tengo humor para darte nombres ¡ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre! Pero alguien lanzó la pelota sobre mí a propósito, y entonces caí de bruces al suelo con la mano en mi cara. Fue… tan humillante._ —se detuvo— En primer lugar, no fue a propósito. Estabas demasiado cerca.

Lo miré mal.

—No estaba cerca, estaba fuera del área para que _justamente_ nadie me diera con la pelota. —me quejé, bajándome del auto. Edward me siguió con una sonrisa maquiavélica, tropezando para seguir leyendo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la encargada de la puerta nos dejó pasar así sin más, por lo tanto, no tuve que explicarle que ella estaba confabulada conmigo— ¿Sabes? Este lugar es muy importante para mí.

El recuerdo nostálgico lo seguía conservando en mi corazón, aun con una mejilla hinchada y dedos adoloridos, podía traer de vuelta en mi cabeza a ese Edward que corrió a toda velocidad, ruborizado hasta las orejas, exclamando una y otra vez: _¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_ Tartamudeando en el proceso.

—¿El instituto lo hizo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—El instituto se encargó de unirnos, el resto… todavía tienes que esperar para ver.

Estrechó su mano en la mía, caminando al interior del gimnasio. Todo había cambiado desde entonces, los colores, la cancha, las bancas, pero seguía siendo nuestro nido.

—Te pusiste a llorar cuando te golpee _sin querer._ —recalcó— Tenías la pelota marcada en tu cara y estabas _tan_ enojada conmigo. —le dio un tirón a mi mano, cortando la distancia y dándome un beso, lento, suave, con tanto amor— Quería ayudarte, pero también tenía miedo de que saliera ese dragón en tu interior y comenzara a lanzarme fuego.

—Podría haberlo hecho.

Compartíamos al mismo director desde la primaria en una escuela católica, pero estábamos divididos entre hombres y mujeres en distintos institutos. En el Aniversario número 30 de la institución, hicieron un cambio de planes y trajeron a los varones al colegio de las chicas para las actividades extraordinarias.

—Te salvé de ese ridículo baile de Britney Spears que tu madre te estaba obligando a participar, que de algo haya servido un golpe en la cara.

—Tal vez —lo besé esta vez—, pero mi cara era un melocotón maduro y tuve que llevar una venda en los dedos todo el maldito día. Aparte de que tú no dejaste de seguirme a todos lados.

—Me sentía culpable ¿bien? Quería asegurarme que no te ibas a morir.

—Nadie se muere por un pelotazo.

—No, pero nadie en su sano juicio pierde la oportunidad de ligar con una hermosa chica.

Sonreí.

—Tonto.

No recuerdo otra cosa que no fuera a Edward detrás de mí mientras intentaba esconder mi cara en el uniforme. La hinchazón dolía como el infierno, pero me negaba a irme a casa derrotada. Al menos, aquí tenía una distracción, aunque estuviera enfadada.

—Deberíamos… buscar a ese bendito director y decirle que tomó las mejores decisiones ese día.

—Él murió.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo sucedió?

Un grupo en medio de la cancha lanzó la pelota hacia nosotros y me encogí sintiendo el deja vu recorrerme por las venas. Edward la alcanzó antes de que fuera a azotarme en la cara y la lanzó devuelta, uniéndose al juego. Ignoró su propia pregunta, pateando la pelota y haciendo un ágil movimiento para que su contrincante no se la quitara. Cuando la pelota tocó el palo del arco, hubo abucheos.

Me reí, aplaudiendo mientras volvía conmigo.

—Creo que perdiste la práctica.

—Al menos no sufriste ningún accidente. —me rodeó con el brazo, descansando su boca en el lóbulo de mi oreja— ¿Qué más sorpresas me esperan?

Mi nuca se apoyó en su pecho y me permití un segundo para respirar.

—No seas impaciente. —susurré.

.

.

.

* * *

Le eché un vistazo a la lista y taché la palabra "instituto" antes de encender el motor. Miré por encima del vapor de los cristales, igual que estaba haciendo Edward, recordando el lugar que nos había cambiado la vida para siempre.

Salimos de ese lugar, conduciendo algunas cuadras de distancia y estacionando en el antiguo Blockbuster, que hoy era una simple juguetería.

El recuerdo que tenía de este local era muy vívido, tanto así que incluso era capaz de aflorar el sentimiento de enfado que sentía en ese momento. Encontrármelo aquí con su padre, yo tratando de alcanzar mi película favorita en el último estante. Cuando alguien más tomó la cinta por mí, quise reclamar orden de llegada, pero entonces, las palabras no salieron de ninguna manera.

Antes de que decidiera empezar a leer, saqué la cinta de la película desde el asiento trasero.

Cabe destacar que jamás devolví la película y no me siento culpable de ello.

—Si hay algo que recuerdo de nuestra relación, Bella, era esto… fan número 1 de Happy Feet en todo el puto mundo. Tenías que haber estado en mi lugar y mirar lo adorable que se ponían tus ojos cuando la cinta comenzaba. —Edward alzó mi diario de vida, quitándome a Happy Feet y dejándolo en su regazo. Tal vez sí fui un poco obsesiva, como con todo en la vida. Aclaró su garganta— _¿Por qué de todos los lugares que existen en la ciudad, tenía que coincidir con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No era suficiente humillación ser noqueada, además debo enfrentarlo en la calle también?_ —caminamos a la ex puerta giratoria y nuestros reflejos se encontraron en el cristal. Copos de nieve cayeron sobre mi cabello— _Es Edward, por cierto, el chico que me dio un pelotazo a propósito. Es un poco anticuado ¿no? Su nombre._ —se quejó— No es verdad.

—Como sea. —me burlé.

Una sonrisa maliciosa reemplazo su queja, tosiendo un poco para hacerse notar.

—Esta parte se pone interesante. —murmuró, aunque sabía lo que venía— _¿Te mencioné que es muy guapo el condenado? No estoy dispuesta a reconocerlo en voz alta jamás, pero lo es. Es guapo e idiota también._ —apartó el diario de él, tomando mi mano izquierda y tocando mis dedos que alguna vez estuvieron torcidos— Eso fue la cosa más dulce que alguien me pudo haber dicho. ¿Te has dado cuenta esa gente que no es muy cursi y mezcla palabras de amor con palabras como "idiota" porque necesita equilibrar su personalidad? Me vuelven loco. Me _vuelves_ loco.

—Idiota.

—Lo soy. —dejé una mano en su mejilla, presionando el pulgar en la carne de su labio. Así, aunque el frío dolía como el infierno y quisiera mantener mis manos protegidas por guantes, su tacto me reconfortaba, e incluso, ralentizaba mi baja temperatura— ¿Entramos?

Accedí a pesar de que nada de lo que había dentro me recordaba a ese Blockbuster de hace diez años. Todo fue reemplazado por toneladas y toneladas de juguetes. Recorrimos los pasillos para niña porque ese nos interesaba; peluches para Louisa, barbies para Bonnie.

—Antes que se me olvide, vamos a tener un problema con el regalo de pequeña Lulú.

Jadeó.

—¿Qué quiere ahora? ¿Instalar una piscina en casa y adoptar un tiburón?

—No. —sacudí la cabeza— Un tatuaje.

—¿Qué? —se rio.

—A ti se te ocurrió llevarla cuando me hice los míos. —gruñí.

—De todos modos, _amas_ tus tatuajes. Fue una idea brillante.

—Demonios, sí. —admití, sintiéndolos cobrar vida en mis brazos— Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a Rodolfo el Reno, no importa si lo traficamos. Ella no lo quiere como peluche, pero yo la voy a convencer de que el reno necesita una familia.

—¿Harás llorar a nuestra hija? ¿Acabas de decir traficar?

—No, pero ella quiere a Rodolfo el reno versión real y no voy a ser yo la que le rompa el corazón si sabe que no existe. Y sí, dije traficar.

No había renos en la juguetería, pero sí ponys y caballitos de mar. No me compliqué la vida por eso de todos modos, total que no era la única juguetería de la ciudad y todavía faltaban algunas semanas para diciembre.

.

Nuestra tercera parada fue en Sweet pete's, según yo, la mejor dulcería del mundo. A pesar de la distancia que teníamos con la tienda, lograba sentir el olor azucarado de los productos.

— _Querido diario, Edward me invitó a Sweet pete's. Es tan, taaaan adorable._ —leyó, parando la lengua y mirándome con esa cara de tonto enamorado— ¿Sweet pete's o yo?

—No lo tengo claro.

Hizo un mohín.

— _Gracias a Dios no era una cita real… creo. Me moría por besarlo hasta dejar de respirar, pero teníamos caramelo pegados en los dientes y eso le quita lo atractivo._ —me reí por lo estúpido que sonaba y porque de verdad quería besarlo aquella vez. Después de ese encuentro en Blockbuster, nunca logré quitarme a Edward de encima. No solo porque solíamos frecuentar el lugar -más a menudo desde entonces- sino porque me esperaba a la salida de la escuela con la excusa de que había quedado de tomar clases de Química con nuestra profesora, cosa que averigüé que no era cierto. Al principio me parecía raro, casi psicópata, pero con el tiempo mi rencor por lo del pelotazo fue cobrando menos importancia— Bella ¿por qué no me dijiste que querías besarme?

—El diario lo explica.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho antes.

—Da igual, los caramelos estaban ricos.

—Un beso hubiese sido mucho mejor. —resopló.

Llegamos a la vitrina y eso fue suficiente para enloquecer.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Recuerdas las trufas y los bombones de castañas y los palitos con salsa de caramelo? —dije a toda prisa, chispas rebotando en mis ojos.

—¿Los mismos palitos de caramelo que saturaste en la tienda? Eras la única que compraba palitos con salsa de caramelo por docena.

—No es cierto. —tal vez sí era cierto, sin embargo, no me importó pegarme a la vitrina como si tuviera cinco años. Edward me empujó a una mesa y empezó a hacer nuestro pedido. Iba a negarme porque se suponía que él no debía gastar hoy, pero ya era demasiado tarde— No debías de hacer eso.

Sacudió los hombros.

—Déjame imaginar que esta es nuestra primera cita de nuevo.

—¿Fue entonces nuestra primera cita? ¿Con caramelo en los dientes y todo?

Sonrió.

—Hubiese deseado leer la señal. ¿De verdad querías besarme?

—No sé, ¿qué dice el diario?

Edward le echó un vistazo.

—Que mi boca es sexy. —ni siquiera lo dejé de mentiroso, podía ser tanto verdad como mentira, mi yo de esa época escribía todo lo que pensaba— _Querido diario, estoy un poco obsesionada con Edward y su cabello. Y tal vez su voz de mantequilla._

Comimos trufas y palitos con chocolate por montones. Desde que había quedado embarazada nunca más volvimos a este lugar. Primero porque la doctora me lo había prohibido y segundo, me daban náuseas las trufas.

Encontré algunas fotografías de nosotros en nuestros álbumes escondidos en la recámara, y las guardé en la cartera, así que se las enseñé mientras devorábamos bombones de cayena. Era increíble lo mucho que una persona podía cambiar con los años; la expresión facial, el contorno de los ojos. Todavía no me creía del todo que estos fuésemos nosotros. Edward siempre fue más alto que yo, un poco más corpulento, pero, aunque me había enamorado de su cabello revoltoso y su hiperactividad propia de la edad, me gustaba mucho más el Edward que tenía en frente.

El Edward esposo, el Edward papá.

—Edward, por favor, mira tu cara de bebé. —me reí— No tenías trasero en esa época.

—Gracias por enamorarte de mi personalidad.

Sonreí y le robé un beso rápido, volviendo la atención a la foto.

—Yo tampoco era la gran cosa.

—¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó, casi indignado— Tenías un lindo trasero.

— _¿Tenía?_

—Esa sería una palabra apropiada para alguien de 17 años, pero muy diferente a la palabra que tengo para ti ahora que eres mi esposa. —se acercó y susurró en mi oído— Es inapropiado decirlo en este lugar.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

.

.

* * *

Nuestra cuarta y última parada, la elegí por orden cronológico.

La nieve no nos permitía ver bien por el parabrisas, aunque Edward encendiera la luz del coche y dejase el diario en su regazo, estábamos a oscuras. Había un silencio absoluto, porque él sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Quería escuchar de sus labios esas dos palabras que escribí esa noche de enero.

— _Querido diario, hoy mi papá se fue._ —leyó. Tuve un retortijón en el estómago, como si lo hubiese escrito ayer— _Me siento tan estúpida, soy una pésima hija. Pensé que él podía cambiar de opinión si solo lo ignoraba, pero me equivoqué. Se supone que emprendió rumbo a Woodbine para pasar un tiempo con su prima antes de irse definitivamente a Fruit Cove. Compró una casa allí, la cosa va en serio._

Charlie y mi madre se separaron mucho antes de que él decidiera mudarse de Jacksonville. No imaginaba a mi padre viviendo en otro lugar que no fuera aquí, puesto que era muy dependiente de su ciudad natal, sin embargo, no fui consciente de lo mucho que le había afectado la separación hasta que se fue a pesar de mis protestas. No era una niña mimada de papá y mamá, pero sabía bien que Charlie se quedaría si yo se lo pedía. Era un pensamiento egoísta, lo sé, pero estaba tan enfadada con él que no quise despedirme.

Una vez que me arrepentí de mi niñería, fui hasta la estación de buses con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero papá ya se había ido cuando llegué.

Edward me encontró sentada en una banca, sola y llorando.

Ese fue el inicio de algo importante entre nosotros, pero al mismo tiempo, el inicio de un distanciamiento con Charlie que se prolongó por tres años. Tan tercos como éramos, nunca quisimos arreglar diferencias, y cuando mi madre encontró un nuevo novio, Carlisle, mi padre pensó que eso era lo que yo necesitaba. Él también había cometido el error de creer que era reemplazable.

Pero… ¿Por qué era el inicio de algo importante?

En esa banca nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Hubiese querido no romper a llorar después de que sucedió, pero él lo entendió y me abrazó hasta que dejé de hacerlo.

* * *

 **EPOV**

No existía suficiente frío en el mundo para congelar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Verla a ella desde el otro lado del carro, enfundada en su ropa de invierno y con las mejillas sonrosadas, no hizo más que enamorarme un poco más. Siempre había algo que Bella hacía, por muy pequeño que fuera, que alegraba mi existencia. Una sorpresa no era su fuerte, volver nuestra relación en algo empalagoso tampoco. En los años que llevaba conociéndola, siempre fue igual, y yo la amaba así, tal cual.

Cogí su mano para protegernos el uno al otro del piso resbaladizo e irrumpimos en la estación.

Rememoré a la gente que vi abrazando a sus seres queridos, yo corriendo y apartándolos de mi camino, buscándola a ella, encontrándola sentada en una banca con las manos en la cara, haciendo un rio de lágrimas a su alrededor.

Ya no estaba la banca allí como antes, sino una máquina expendedora de dulces, pero yo veía una banca a pesar de que no fuera real, y sé que Bella también la veía.

—Creo que nunca te agradecí el haber estado conmigo esa noche que Charlie se fue. —murmuró, apretando su agarre en mi mano, la misma mano que tomé y acuné para que dejase de llorar— Siempre has estado a mi lado cuando te necesito, Edward. Gracias.

Suspiré.

—No siempre fue así. —recordé con dolor, apartándole el pelo de la cara— Tú sabes que no ha sido tan así.

—Edward…

—No estuve ahí hace unos meses. Te di la espalda.

No tuvo el valor de negarlo, solo frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Tómalo como un aprendizaje, yo lo veo así. Aprendí mucho con esa separación.

—Lo sé, pero no era el momento. Me necesitabas, Louisa lo hacía.

—Todavía te necesitamos. —se encogió de hombros— Si eres capaz de ver más allá de ti mismo, te vas a dar cuenta que al final, todo valió la pena. Nosotros ni siquiera estaríamos juntos si no creyéramos que lo vale, si yo creyera que lo harías de nuevo. Confío en ti. ¿Sabes por qué confío en ti?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres tan humano como yo y quieres proteger hasta con lo que no tienes a la gente que amas. —contestó, alcanzando su mano en mi mejilla— Edward, yo… ni diez ni siete años son suficientes para describir cuánto te amo.

Mierda. La amaba.

Apreté su cuerpo en mí, soplando un beso en la punta de su nariz.

—Yo también te amo, te amo tanto, y lo que hiciste hoy, Bella, fue perfecto. Gracias.

Poniéndose en puntillas, y agarrando la solapa de mi abrigo, Bella cerró la distancia entre nosotros con un beso. No era casto ni dulce, era duro y ansioso, como si nos hubiesen dicho que sería nuestro último beso en la vida. Y lo cierto es que las personas deberían siempre besar como si fuera el último que darían, porque uno no sabe lo que pueda pasar mañana.

Atajé su cadera en mis manos, haciendo que abandonara los pies del suelo y enredando sus brazos en mi cuello a modo de soporte. No rompimos el beso hasta que me convertí en un pez fuera del agua, puse un dedo en su boca, respirando agitadamente sobre ella.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios rojizos.

—Ya que hoy celebramos diez años y mañana siete de casados, deberíamos ir a casa. —susurré en su oído.

Su sonrisa se extendió todavía más y un rubor se asomó en sus acaloradas mejillas.

—Tenemos una niña en casa. —recordó.

—Todavía es temprano para ir por ella.

Rio— Ya lo sé. —susurró, viéndose preocupada de repente— Debería llamar ¿no? Hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera.

—Lo harás cuando subamos al coche. —sobé su mejilla— Tranquila, de seguro debe estar entretenida en la consola de Nick.

—No puedo evitar preocuparme.

Envolví mis manos encima de sus hombros, dándoles un suave apretón.

—Esa es la cosa de ser padres. —dije, quitándole el teléfono de las manos, que se las había arreglado para sacar del bolsillo— ¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que algún día tendremos, ya sabes, otra pequeña Lulú?

No era ese tipo de preguntas que solía formular por mí mismo, así que me sorprendí escuchándome.

—¿Tú quieres eso?

—No lo sé. ¿Y tú?

—Nunca pensé en ello. —un ceño fruncido fue preciso para entrar en debate— Es decir… nunca fue importante para ninguno de los dos la posibilidad de tener hijos. Louisa… ella fue una sorpresa agradable de tener.

Nuestras metas antes de casarnos nunca incluyeron bebés, por eso fue un impacto saber que traeríamos una hija al mundo.

Una de las sensaciones más extrañas, más aterradoras y más mágicas que he sentido en toda mi vida.

—¿Tal vez algún día? —dudé.

¿Mudar pañales, alterarme por los cólicos, vivir con insomnio de nuevo?

—Tal vez. —respondió, besando mi mentón con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

* * *

Bella se abalanzó sobre mí en la cama cuando intenté desabrocharle el pantalón. Besos ruidosos y manos temblorosas entorpecían la tarea, todo era más difícil cuando no era capaz de mantenerla lejos de mí, ni su boca ni asus pechos. Estaba perdido. El botón salió desprendido de su lugar y suspiré agradecido por ese favor, buscando a tientas el dobladillo. Bella jadeó y tomó mi rostro con sus manos, mordiendo mi boca y tirándose la blusa por encima de la cabeza. Comenzaba a amar el haber ido a Sweet pete's, porque la cantidad de dulce en el organismo a esta mujer la encendía de una manera impensable.

Sin embargo, el calor que subió por nuestras mejillas se vio interrumpido por el ruido del celular.

Gruñí y apreté su trasero para mí, empujándola a mi erección.

—Tengo… tengo que atender. —susurró contra mi boca, dejando un último beso y estirándose para recogerlo de la mesita de noche. Aproveché para descansar la cabeza en la almohada, todavía con Bella sentada a ahorcajadas en mis piernas, igual que un jinete— Alice ¿está todo bien? —sin escuchar nada en respuesta, sabía que el plan de una noche de sexo ruidoso iba a tener que esperar— ¿Louisa? ¿Qué pasa, amor? —Bella se movió lejos de mí, abrochándose el pantalón con la mano desocupada— _Está llorando._ —susurró.

Me paré en seco y le eché un vistazo al reloj. Recién daban las 8:30 de la noche, no era tan tarde. Empecé a buscar mi camisa tirada por el suelo entonces.

Bella intercambió algunas palabras más antes de colgar y ponerse los zapatos.

—¿Se peleó con Nick?

—No… Quiere venir a casa, nos echa de menos. No entiende por qué tardamos tanto.

—Ah. —sonreí— Pequeña.

Encendí las luces de la sala y Bella abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera advertirle que estaba nevando. Esperaba que esa mujer no pescara un resfrío ahora, así que tomé su manta roja del sofá y fui tras ella. Espesa niebla lastimó mis ojos, y parpadeé hasta cruzar nuestro jardín al de Alice.

Lulú lloraba abrazada a Bella, escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro y con la mochila de Dory en la espalda, esperándonos.

—Cenó toda su comida, vimos una película y cuando empezó a oscurecer, se dio cuenta que papá y mamá estaban tardando mucho.

Besé su cabellera castaña, chupándose el dedo. Eso no lo hacía a menudo, salvo cuando extrañaba algo.

Nick le devolvió sus juguetes y se despidió de nosotros en la puerta, abrazado a su hermana.

Yo envolví a Bella y nuestra hija con la manta roja, cuando esta parecía haberse dormido en sus brazos. Hice un espacio en su habitación, apartando las sábanas y quitándole la mochila de la espalda. Continuaba chupándose el dedo para cuando Bella la depositó sobre su almohada. Soltó un suspiro lastimero de sus labios, gruñendo y estirando los labios como un patito.

Retrocedí rezando no aplastar ningún juguete y Bella puso un dedo en sus labios cuando intenté a duras penas recogerlos.

—¿Es necesario que nos quedemos aquí por si se despierta llorando? —cuchicheé por encima de su hombro— Estoy siendo un padre horrible ¿verdad?

Ella soltó una risita que rápidamente cortó, tapándose la boca.

—No, Edward, no es necesario que estemos encima de ella toda la noche.

De pronto, sus párpados se movieron sugerentes en dirección a la puerta, como si, sin decir palabra, estuviera diciéndolo todo. Se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse a carcajadas, pero solo recibí un beso en respuesta y otro en la frente de nuestra niña, antes de que caminara de regreso a la recámara.

Inhalé una bocanada de aire y contemplé a Louisa dormir plácida en su cama.

Tal vez no sería una noche ruidosa como esperaba, pero seguíamos estando de aniversario y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

* * *

 **¡Ya estoy aquí! Perdón la tardanza.**

 **Dos capítulos más y se termina, les aviso desde ya que no incluye epílogo.**

 **Mil gracias por leer y por dejarme saber qué les va pareciendo. Me alegra saber que le gusta!**

 **Estoy con muchas cosas últimamente por eso me tardo un poco en actualizar.**

 **Espero que tengan una linda noche, nos leemos pronto!**

 **Las invito como siempre a unirse a mi grupo de fics, para que estén pendientes del fic, el link lo encuentran en mi perfil de ff, cualquier duda, ya saben cómo ubicarme.**

 **Besos.**


	34. Capítulo 32: Cada cosa en su lugar

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

La dulce voz tras la puerta terminó por despertarme por completo de mi sueño.

Con la rodilla inclinada hacia arriba, formando un hueco entre mi pierna y el colchón, me encontraba enredada entre las sábanas. Fantasee el quedarme en cama todo el día, vagando por los alrededores. _Paraíso._ Pero eso no estaba en discusión, no existía esa palabra en mi vida.

Un único nombre vino a mi cabeza que sería la causante de dicho ruido, entonces me levanté de la cama a duras penas y como no parecía insistir con su llamado, estiré los pies y entré al baño para cepillarme los dientes. Luego volví a cara lavada, quitando el cerrojo de la puerta y encontrando a Louisa sentada en el suelo.

Pantuflas de elefante cubrían sus pies y ella sonrió por mi llegada. Tan diferente, pensé, a la Lou que vimos anoche; asustada igual que un bebé que chupaba su dedo. ¿Qué sería de esos niños que eran abandonados día a día por sus padres? ¿Chupaban su dedo hasta que un adulto se acercaba a ellos? ¿Miraban por la ventana esperando que algún familiar los recogiera? ¿Lloraban por las noches porque querían estar en casa? Tantos niños de la edad de Lou y Bonnie que sin piedad eran desechados, muchas veces por necesidad, otras veces determinados por un juez.

El pensamiento me horrorizó.

—Buenos días. —saludé, echando un vistazo a Edward tendido en la cama. Decidí que lo más óptimo era cerrar la puerta tras de mí, porque no estaba en condiciones de ser visto por su hija de tres años y medio. Ella tampoco se escabulló para entrar, así que la alcé del suelo— ¿Dormiste bien? —envolví su cuerpo en un abrazo mañanero, al tiempo que asentía, inclinando su mejilla de tono carmesí sobre la mía. Olía a almendra y a coco— ¿Estuviste jugando con el jabón del baño?

Una sonrisa maliciosa respondió a mi pregunta.

—Cepillé mis dientes.

Estaba sorprendida.

—¿Tú _sola_?

—Ajá. —pequeños dientes se asomaron en una estrecha sonrisa. Tocó con la yema cada diente para mostrarme que estaban limpios— ¿Ahora puedo ser un adulto?

Me reí.

—No puedes ser un adulto todavía.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres mi bebé. —respondí, pellizcando su nariz— ¿Por qué tienes eso ahí? —fruncí el ceño, tocando su brazo con mi pulgar manchado de kétchup.

Ella se pasó los dedos por el brazo y se los llevó a la boca.

—Hice mi desayuno.

—¿Qué? —asintió, mostrándome el camino a la cocina como si yo no lo supiera. Más o menos sospeché lo que iba a encontrarme a continuación, porque ya estaba más que familiarizada con sus alcances, aunque en silencio mantuve la esperanza de que solo hubiese vaciado el pote de kétchup al suelo. Error ingenuo. No solo había vaciado el kétchup al suelo, sino que restos de este manchaban los sofás, sillas y macetas de la casa. Sin contar que todavía me faltaba ver la cocina— Oh, por favor… —gemí.

Louisa parecía orgullosa de sí misma.

Marcas de dedos con mermelada en la puerta de la nevera, leche derramada sobre la encimera, un panecillo con kétchup, mermelada y un trozo de chocolate -con envoltorio incluido- sobre otro panecillo y había derramado la leche en él. Además, había puesto jugo de naranja en un vaso y un poco de cereal trix.

Era un desastre, pero, cuando suspiré y la miré, ella seguía sonriendo, esperando que la felicitara o algo. Eso disminuyó el enfado que significaba tener que limpiar todo. Sonreí devuelta al fin, presionándola en mí con suavidad.

—¿Te gusta, mamá?

—Lou —me reí— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque quiero ser grande… y los grandes tienen tatuajes. —se encogió de hombros— Y quiero usar tus vestidos y tus zapatos y tu brillito. —estiró la boca e imitó con los dedos la forma de pintarse los labios— Por fi.

Me recordé que seguía siendo una niña, una niña _bastante_ inquieta. Desde el momento en que ella volvió del jardín trasero bañada en lodo hace meses atrás, cuando recién comenzaba a vivir con nosotros, sabía que estaba frente a alguien que amaba explorar y meterse en problemas.

—No tienes que hacer cosas de grandes para ser grande. —expliqué, comenzando a recoger todo y a limpiar la suciedad de la cocina— Tienes que tener la edad de un grande, y tú eres pequeña. Algún día vas a ser tan grande como yo, pero primero tienes que celebrar muchos cumpleaños.

—¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

Puse jabón y otro líquido de limpieza a la esponja antes de estrujar con la mano sobre la mesada.

—En abril. —contesté— 23 de abril, y todavía faltan 5 meses para eso.

Una parte de mí se preguntó si algún día iba a dejar de sentir ese golpeteo en el corazón cada vez que recordaba esa fecha. Independiente de lo bien que estábamos ahora, de lo felices que eran las niñas. Cuando ese día debía ser recordado con absoluta felicidad, seguía produciéndome escalofríos.

Ella me ayudó a limpiar el desorden y a guardar la botella de leche.

Aproveché su distracción para sacar mi celular y tomarle una fotografía a su obra maestra; el sándwich con el envoltorio del chocolate y su jugo con cereal. Cuando le pregunté si quería probar su desayuno, ella negó con la cabeza y prefirió tirarlo al bote de la basura.

—Lo haré mejor… la _póxima_ vez. —dijo, empujando el plato lejos.

Me di cuenta entonces que yo no había respondido a su pregunta, no le dije si me gustaba o no y ella asumió que no lo hacía.

Peiné su pelo con los dedos e hice que me mirara a la cara.

—Oye. —susurré— Eres muy lista por haber preparado tu propio desayuno, pero, cuando quieras cocinar sola, tienes que avisarme a mí o a papá ¿de acuerdo? En la cocina hay muchas cosas que pueden causar accidentes y no queremos que eso ocurra.

—Está bien, mamá.

Se puso contenta de nuevo, echándole un vistazo al plato. A ratos hundía el dedo en el pan remojado o buscaba otro ángulo para sentarse, como ladear la cabeza y cambiarse de taburete. Dejé que pan exótico y ella se conocieran un poco más, mientras terminaba la limpieza y preparaba el desayuno. Edward se levantó cuando terminé de limpiar, bostezando y siendo atacado por su hija para enseñarle su nuevo logro.

.

.

.

* * *

Celebramos nuestro aniversario número siete en el parque de la ciudad. Como ya habíamos tenido nuestro momento anoche con mi regalo sorpresa, hoy tocaba pasar el día con las chicas. Bonnie pululaba con los brazos abiertos como un pájaro en pleno vuelo, corriendo en dirección a la obra de títeres que se efectuaba en medio del parque. Una densa neblina cubrió nuestras cabezas, sentados en las gradas de un pequeño teatro. Ni Edward ni yo podíamos creer todavía la concentración que mantuvieron todo el tiempo, sentadas con las piernas balanceándose en el aire. Hicieron sonar sus palmas de guantes rosa una vez que la presentación terminó, chillando debajo de las bufandas. Tal vez Rose y yo habíamos exagerado un poco, pero la temperatura era demasiado baja para ellas. Al menos yo estaba en mi sitio tiritando del frío y frotando mis manos para darme calor.

Recibieron títeres de regalo por la asistencia, y mientras nos alejábamos de allí crearon historias ficticias entre ellas, caminando delante de nosotros.

Finalmente fuimos al cine y a Dunkin' donuts, como era de esperar. Tampoco era necesario explicar la euforia que la gente recibió con nuestra llegada. Agudos chillidos y pegajosas manos yendo directamente a la vitrina, pero Edward fue rápido para ir por ellas enseguida y llevarlas a una mesa junto a la ventana. Hice un pedido de donas con chocolate y chispitas, entusiasmada por el ruido hueco en el interior de mi estómago.

—¿Podemos comprar Dunkin' donuts para siempre? —fue la intención de Louisa— Prometo no comerme todas las donas en un día, sino en dos.

Un montón de glaseado hubo en sus bocas hasta que era demasiado tarde para permanecer en la calle.

Louisa tomó la mano de Edward, mientras Bonnie cogió la mía para cruzar la vía que nos llevaría hasta el estacionamiento principal.

—Gracias por traerme, Bella. —canturreó.

—De nada, cariño. —respondí, mirando abajo a nuestras manos— ¿Te divertiste?

—¡Mucho! Le voy a pedir a mamá Rose que haga uno para ella también.

—¿Un qué?

—Un títere… y así podemos jugar en la noche cuando ella no se puede dormir.

A veces me daba la sensación de que Bonnie trataba de proteger a Rose, como si se diera cuenta que algo pasaba más allá de lo normal; su mal humor, llantos sin sentido, medicamentos, las noches en vela. Aun si eso llegaba a afectarle, parecía ser todo lo contrario.

—¿Bonnie? —llamé, dejando que Edward y Louisa caminaran por delante— Sabes que yo te quiero mucho ¿verdad? Porque yo te cuidé cuando eras un bebé.

Bonnie sacaba a relucir la parte más débil de mí. Su cercanía me incitaba a sentirlo de una manera distinta, como si necesitara disculparme por alguna razón. Al igual que Rose, yo también me alejé de su vida sin una intencionalidad de por medio, sino más bien por el caos ocasionado, de no saber nivelar los sentimientos ni asumir las cosas.

Por mucho tiempo creí que Bonnie era la más fuerte de las dos, pero olvidaba que seguía siendo una niña.

Ella asintió.

—Ya sé. Mamá Rose dice que eres nuestro ángel. —contó.

—¿En serio?

—Sip. Los ángeles cuidan bebés, tú me cuidaste a mí.

—¿Y eso está bien para ti? ¿Qué yo te haya cuidado y luego te hayas ido con Rose? ¿No te sientes enojada?

Frunciendo el ceño, miró hacia arriba.

—No —negó con la cabeza— Ese es el trabajo de… de un ángel… cuidar bebés y regresarlos a casa.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en mis labios.

—Rose también fue el ángel de Louisa.

—Lo sé. —asintió y entonces me besó en los nudillos de la mano derecha— Gracias por cuidarme, Bella, nunca lo olvidaré.

No importa cuánto tiempo pasara, Bonnie siempre ocuparía un lugar importante en mi corazón. Sonreí en contestación, acunando su rostro y dejando un ruidoso beso en su inflado cachete.

.

.

.

* * *

Repasé los dedos entre las capas de mi cabello, parpadeando frente a la ventana de nuestra habitación. Mi bata de algodón cubría mi torso, pero gracias a la calefacción podía tener el cuello al descubierto. Afuera nevaba y el cristal comenzaba a agrietarse. Sentí a Edward en mi espalda, suspendido entre el aire y mi cuerpo, antes de que depositara una cajita azul frente a mis ojos.

Me di la vuelta y lo encaré, mientras él se encogía de hombros.

—No es el regalo más ingenioso ni el más costoso del mundo, pero para que veas cuán conectados estamos tú y yo. —agregó, apurándome para abrir la cajita. Un brazalete de plata descansaba en un pequeño cojín blanco. Edward me detuvo antes de que pudiera sacarlo, cogiéndolo con los dedos y enseñándome la inscripción— También pensaba homenajear ese día, más que el de nuestra boda en sí, entonces tú me diste toda esa sorpresa ayer…

El 11 de noviembre, el día que nos conocimos, se asomaba inscrito en todo su esplendor.

—Me encanta. —susurré— Lo _amé,_ Edward, es maravilloso. —admití, girando la plata sobre mi muñeca y presionando el cierre con la uña— No será lo más costoso del mundo como dices, pero es lo más valioso que existe. Eso es lo que importa.

Él sonrió y subió mi mentón a su rostro, alargando un dedo por mi clavícula y besándome con suavidad.

—Feliz aniversario, Bella.

Sonreí devuelta y me aferré a ese beso hasta el último aliento.

—Feliz aniversario. —susurré.

.

.

.

* * *

La navidad hizo su llegada triunfal demasiado pronto para mi propio bienestar. Galletas de jengibre, panes dulces, ponche de huevo. Mi madre tenía un don especial para este último, el cual preparaba los primeros días de diciembre y nos obligaba a tomarlo hasta el último día del mes.

Quité la nieve de las paredes de un empujón con la pala, echándole un ojo al coche de Jasper que acababa de aparcar en mi jardín. Sus pasos pisaron la nieve detrás de mí y se detuvo cuando un trozo de hielo voló sobre su cabeza.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —jadee, enderezándome en mi sitio y exagerando mi gesto de sorpresa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Por qué no iba a poder estar aquí?

Encogí los hombros.

—Porque siempre aparcas en mi jardín para meterte a la casa de al lado.

Su sonrisa de hoyuelos se asomó en una mueca avergonzada. Se pasó la mano por el pelo claro y crecido, acercándose un poco más.

—¿Crees que soy demasiado insistente? ¿Vengo muy seguido? ¿Debería darle su espacio?

Me reí.

Alice era mi amiga, no quería hablar a sus espaldas, sin embargo, me compadecí de su impaciencia.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que a ella le encanta que la visites, ya sabes… la casa es enorme para Nick y para ella.

Se echó para atrás, el color volviendo a su pálido rostro y agarrando más seguridad para hablar.

—De todos modos, no venía a eso. La tía Elizabeth quiere saber si tu madre y Carlisle estarán en la cena de navidad. —jadeé— La conoces, quiere mantener todo controlado.

 _Oh, por supuesto._

Sería la segunda navidad en años que la pasamos en casa de Elizabeth. Por lo general nuestros planes incluían la casa de mi madre o en Fruit Cove con papá, pero supongo que alguna vez tendría que volver a asistir. No quería darle más motivos para odiarme si me negaba a la invitación, diciendo lo mucho que yo estaba alejando a su hijo predilecto de ella -el único, de todas formas-. Mamá, Carlisle y Rose también estaban invitados, y los padres de esta hubiesen estado agregados a la lista si por cosas de trabajo tuvieron que regresar a Hungría la semana pasada.

—Eso suena como algo que Elizabeth haría. —rezongué, rodando los ojos— Dile que irán, me lo confirmó ayer.

Jasper asintió, girando la llave de su descapotable en los dedos.

—Nunca entendí por qué ustedes dos se llevan tan mal.

—¿Por qué? —repetí, volviendo al trabajo anterior de quitar la nieve con la pala— Tú lo has dicho, ella quiere mantener el control siempre. Creo que nunca le gustó que la novia de su hijo tuviera padres separados, y desde que Edward está conmigo nunca más pudo controlarlo a su manera.

—Uh… —Jasper se llevó un dedo al puente de su nariz— Eso suena como Elizabeth. —repitió lo mismo que dije con anterioridad. Esbozó una sonrisa gentil, encogiendo los hombros— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Suspiré y me aparté el cabello suelto de los extremos.

—No, gracias por la intención, pero ya casi termino. —admití, echándole un rápido vistazo— Tú ve con tu amada, pareces impaciente.

—Es que también está invitada a la cena, ¿crees que es muy apresurado?

Pobre, pobre Alice.

—Averígualo por ti mismo ¿crees que soy su guardaespaldas?

Él se rio.

—Eso suena como algo que tú dirías.

No perdió demasiado tiempo en hablar conmigo, arrastrando sus pies hasta la puerta de Alice, mientras yo continué la tarea con los dedos enrojecidos en la manija, frotando el hielo cristalizado al suelo. Mis pies cubiertos por zapatillas de montaña hicieron un leve empujón para quitar la escarcha. Louisa apareció en ese momento, abrigada de la cabeza a los pies, con su vaso de los Trolls llena de leche de vainilla tibia.

—Hace mucho frío para que estés afuera, bebé.

—Yo quiero ayudarte, mamá. —insistió, dejando su vaso sobre la entrada de la casa y quitándose los guantes. El gorro de lana apenas dejaba visible sus ojos y ella inclinaba la cabeza para verme mejor— _Tabajo_ en equipo. —sacó una pala de plástico debajo de su anorak lila y se puso en la misma posición que yo; piernas arqueadas, pie sobre la superficie de la nieve y presión para empujar.

—Entonces… —me reí, porque esperó ansiosa a que yo le diera instrucciones— Agrupa esa nieve para mí. —mostré el resto de escarcha que caía de la pared. La mantuve entretenida amontonando algo que no iba a usar y que pronto se iba a derretir.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

—Lo estás haciendo excelente. —animé. Terminé la primera parte de la pared con un profundo dolor en la espalda y decidí que era momento de salir de aquí, así que di por terminada la tarea por hoy. Louisa sacudió sus manos frías y pequeños dedos se enroscaron unos con otros para darse calor. Puse las mías sobre las suyas para templarlas, ella me sonrió agradecida, haciendo nuestro camino a casa. Antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta, Nick vino corriendo hasta nosotras con las manos alzadas— Hola, Nick.

Este sacó la lengua para recuperar el aliento, quitándose la capucha y la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

—Mi hermana y Jasper fingen que no existo, estaba aburrido de sus caras bobas. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

Solté una carcajada, segura que decía la verdad.

—Adelante, tengo salchichas en la nevera.

Él inmediatamente se quitó el chubasquero por los hombros, sacando su celular e instalándose bajo el sofá con Louisa, quien trepó sobre él apenas lo vio entrar a casa.

Edward llegó cuando la cena estaba casi lista, parándose detrás de mí y besándome en la nuca.

—Encontré a Rodolfo el reno en la tienda, estaba en oferta.

La paleta de las salchichas rebotó en la sartén y me di la vuelta.

—¿De verdad?

—Es… Rodolfo el reno mecedor.

—¿Cómo así?

—¿Nunca tuviste ponys mecedores? ¿Esos donde los niños se suben arriba y se balancean? Bueno, este es así. —asentí— También compré disfraces de animales, creo que las chicas los amarán.

Deposité las salchichas rápidamente en platos limpios, me di la vuelta, me puse de puntillas y le robé un beso. Lo pillé por sorpresa, mientras se echaba para atrás con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por encargarte de los regalos. —dije.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada. —susurró, retirando mi pelo detrás de la oreja— ¿Por qué tu pelo tiene escarcha? ¿De nuevo estuviste quitando la nieve de las paredes?

—Ya me conoces. —guiñé un ojo— La calma y yo a veces no somos amigas.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Dame ese plato. —gruñó, arrancándolo de mis manos y dándome un empujoncito lejos de la cocina— Diles a los niños que se sienten.

No iba a rogarle, de todos modos, me escabullí a la sala donde fui ignorada totalmente por los chicos que miraban con atención los videojuegos en el celular.

.

.

.

* * *

El tintineo de cascabeles resonó en nuestros oídos, villancicos lejanos armonizaron la noche antes de navidad. Teníamos licor en la garganta, y pensé que aquello era una buena forma de comenzar a despedir el año. Rose salió de la habitación de huéspedes, donde se instaló allí con Bonnie esta mañana. Era la primera navidad que la pasaríamos los cinco juntos y queríamos que fuese especial. Así quería que fuese siempre las navidades el resto de nuestra vida. Los cinco, los seis… los que fueran.

Rose se fue a la cama temprano, y Edward utilizó ese tiempo muerto para dejar los obsequios debajo del árbol. Permanecí a una distancia de él, contemplando el contraste de las luces de adorno, igual que cuando era una niña.

Las manos grandes de Edward trazaron un camino por debajo de mi suéter una vez que terminó y de ese modo aferrarme a su torso. En la oscuridad de la noche, y bajo el muérdago colgando junto al ventilador, presionó sus suaves labios con sabor a licor en el borde de mi labio inferior. Incliné el rostro muy cerca del suyo, abriendo la boca y tomando la suya como propia.

Así de fácil era perder el control con él.

Sin embargo, nos detuvimos antes de que fuésemos demasiado lejos. No estábamos solos como siempre, así que lo mejor era mantener esa distancia por esta noche.

—Eres… —se quejó.

—El amor de tu vida. —sonreí, de puntitas para dejar un último beso. Él suspiró y me abrazó, enredando sus dedos en mi espalda baja— Hey.

—¿Sí?

Me aparté.

—Hora de pedir un deseo.

El reloj ya marcaba la medianoche, y era una costumbre familiar la de pedir un deseo de navidad. Edward parpadeó en la distancia, enroscando sus dedos con los míos. Cerró los ojos un momento, concentrado en sí mismo de lo que sea que estaba pidiendo. Luego los volvió a abrir, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Tu turno.

Nunca pedía nada material, siempre deseaba salud para mi familia, pero este año quería algo distinto. Este año quería mucho amor. Ese amor que a pesar de todo sigue unido, ese amor que no lo derrumba nadie. No el amor de pareja, el amor en general.

El que tanto le hace falta al mundo, y el que iba a luchar para conservar para siempre.

.

.

.

* * *

—Mami… mamá… ¡mamiii!

Desperté de un salto, recostada de estómago en la cama y con la mejilla pegada a la almohada. Ojos vigorosos y desesperados recorrieron mi rostro soñoliento hasta que me desperecé por completo. Louisa saltó en sus dos pies con Poly dentro del pijama.

—Hola, nena.

—¡Vino Saaaantaaaaaa! —gritó, enseñándome una bota roja de género— Santa se llevó todos nuestros dulces. —explicó— Mamá, despierta, por favor, es importante.

Ellas mismas habían llenado las botas de dulces y luego colgado en la chimenea.

—Estoy despierta.

—No, tienes los ojos cerrados.

Los abrí de nuevo, torciendo una sonrisa.

—Pequeña Lulú… dame un minuto más.

—¿Alguien dijo Santa? —Edward alzó la voz enronquecida. Louisa me olvidó en menos de lo que canta un gallo, corriendo junto a su padre con la bota roja agitándola en el aire. Aproveché la soledad para estirarme y enfrentar la luz que entraba por las rendijas de la ventana.

Arrastramos nuestros pies fuera de la cama, incluso una adormilada Rose fue guiada por Bonnie a la sala, que corría en círculos con las pantuflas de Louisa. Ambas se sentaron de piernas cruzadas bajo el árbol.

El papel del primer regalo crujió en las manos de este, mientras fingía que no podía alcanzar a leer el nombre.

—Espera un momento… hay una carta en el regalo. —interrumpí, llamando la atención de las dos. Cogí la carta y aparenté mi sorpresa— ¡Oh, es para Louisa!

Una sonrisa del porte de una casa se extendió por su rostro.

—¿Lo escribió para mí?

—Es la respuesta a la carta que le enviaste. —expliqué, estirando el papel con los dedos para leer. Ella, por supuesto, no apartaba la vista de mí y del contenido de mis manos— _Querida Louisa_ —comencé—: _Gracias por ser como eres. Te prometo que algún día tomaré el té y galletitas de jengibre contigo y con Poly. Este obsequio es para ti porque te lo mereces, por tu ternura y esa sensibilidad por los animales que ellos algún día agradecerán. Espero que sigas portándote tan bien como he visto y nunca dejes de ser la niña carismática con todo el mundo. Te quiere, Santa._

La maestra de la escuela, Carmen, en algún momento nos hizo entrega de la carta que ella le había ayudado a escribir a Louisa. Fue la única carta que ella decidió ceder, porque fue la única carta diferente al resto. En ese momento, esperé de verdad escuchar un sermón sobre los tatuajes en los niños, pero no era esa la razón, sino la siguiente:

 _Querido Santa._

 _Mi nombre es Louisa. Tengo 3 y quiero que por favor vengas a tomar el té conmigo y con Poly a casa. Puedo guardar galletas de jengibre para ti si te gustan._

 _Eso es todo lo que quiero decir. Gracias, te quiero mucho._

Lou parpadeó, recibiendo la caja en su regazo. Quitó el envoltorio que lo cubría, pero no había nada en su interior. Aturdida, levantó el rostro y se fijó en la punta de la nariz del reno escondido detrás del sofá. Un chillido agudo soltó de sus labios, mientras gateaba en su pijama de vaca hasta su encuentro.

—¡Es… es…! —no tenía palabras.

—¡Es Rodolfo el reno! —contestó Bonnie por ella.

Hubo suficiente atención para el reno en los siguientes minutos, donde ambas intentaban encaramarse en él y arrastrarlo contra el suelo como si fuera un caballo. Los demás regalos fueron olvidados, incluso si Bonnie todavía no tenía el suyo. Luego lo dejaron en paz, porque pensaron que estaba muy cansado del viaje que hizo en el trineo.

Santa también había escrito una carta para Bonnie y ella estaba tan ansiosa que tropezó con un obsequio y raspó sus rodillas.

— _Bonnie,_ _señora Santa y yo hemos estado al pendiente de ti todo este año, y queremos hacerte saber nuestra conclusión sobre ti; creemos que te has convertido en una niña muy valiente y amigable con sus pares, y por ello hemos decidido darte un premio por tu solidaridad._ —leyó Rose, indicando la caja al final del árbol, junto a la pared— _Puedes enviarnos una postal si no te gusta, pero creo que hemos dado en el clavo. Te quiere, Santa._

Ella tomó el regalo y rasgó la cubierta de una sola sentada. El papel cayó al suelo dejando ver una muñeca enorme dentro de una caja de color rosa. Esta era tan alta como ella, y Bonnie saltó eufórica, tratando de abrazarla. La ayudamos a quitarle la envoltura, mientras sus bracitos tironeaban los de la muñeca y esta se quedaba de pie como si fuera una niña de verdad.

De vez en cuando intercambiaron los regalos, al igual que los disfraces que Edward había comprado; elefante, tigre, jirafa y conejo. Bonnie se balanceaba en el reno y Louisa le probaba los disfraces a la muñeca, que, según la caja, se llamaba Nancy.

Alice y Nick vinieron a eso de las 11, envueltos en chales y gorros, Nick con un par de obsequios y Alice con una tarta de manzana.

—¡Feliz navidad! —cantaron al unísono.

Troceamos la tarta en un plato redondo de plástico y Edward preparó chocolate para todos. Nos ubicamos en el sofá cerca de la estufa para buscar alguna película entretenida, aunque Alice y yo solo hablamos de lo nerviosa que ella estaba por ir a casa de Elizabeth.

A la hora de la cena, guardamos los juguetes en el cuarto y bañamos a las nenas por separado. Vestí a Louisa con un vestido azul marino de brillantina plateada, que incluía una cinta blanca a la altura del pecho, y para Bonnie una falda del mismo tono que el vestido, pero con una blusa color crema que cubría su cuello. Hice coletas en el cabello de Lulú porque seguía siendo un dilema dominarlo por mí misma.

Edward sacó la sillita de seguridad del auto que usaríamos para trasladarnos y metió a los chicos en los últimos asientos. No me gustaba la idea de que fueran sin el cinturón que los protegiera, pero teníamos una sola silla disponible. Además, éramos varios adultos arriba y la silla disminuía el espacio.

Retoqué, como siempre, mi maquillaje en el espejo retrovisor. Algo tenía ese espejo, pero me encantaba como se veía mi cara.

Nick se hizo cargo de mantener a las niñas en sus asientos, por petición de Alice, y al parecer se había tomado a pecho la tarea porque tenía ambos brazos sujetándolas antes de que fueran a colgarse de la ventana cerrada. Mamá y Carlisle nos hicieron cambio de luces cuando nos vieron aparcar y Elizabeth nos esperaba en la entrada de su casa con un vestido tan ancho como sus caderas y pequeños indicios de cabello oscuro asomándose en su cabeza. Eleazar, por su parte, lucía tan elegante como siempre, sosteniendo a Nilo, el perro de la familia, que juguetón intentaba escaparse de sus brazos.

La casa, para nada vanguardista, se ceñía en torno a los colores oro, bronce y plata, que eran en su mayoría objetos navideños antiguos, como un candelero para la vela del siglo pasado, arreglos de flores artificiales, y todo tipo de figurines colgando en cada mitad de las paredes.

Jasper se asomó con su madre, María, desde la puerta de la cocina, acompañados por bandejas de plata y galletas de chocolate. Tanto Alice como ella y Jasper se sumieron en una conversación privada del que no quise entrometerme. Me acerqué a la mesa de centro, donde Bonnie y Louisa trataban de sacar galletas.

—Mamá. —llamó esta última.

—¿Uh?

—¿Por qué la abuela Elizabeth no tiene cabello? —susurró ahuecando una mano cerca de su mejilla.

Bonnie cogió una galleta del plato, dándole un mordisco, justo antes de contestar:

—Porque está enferma… muy, muy enferma.

Tendí una galleta también, dándosela a Louisa.

—Lo estaba antes, ya no está enferma.

—¿Por eso su cabello se marchó?

—Uhm… su enfermedad era complicada y los medicamentos que tomaba eran muy fuertes, por eso su cabello se fue, pero este está regresando. Eso significa que ya está bien. —expliqué, mientras los demás se sumían en conversaciones ajenas y nadie nos prestaba atención.

Ambas asintieron con sus bocas llenas de migas de chocolate.

Jasper se les unió enseguida, haciendo una carrera de galletas. Intenté decirle que dejaran espacio para la cena, pero Edward me cogió de la mano en ese minuto, echándome para atrás.

—Eres la más hermosa de esta noche ¿sabías? Me encanta tu vestido.

—Si quieres te lo presto, no soy egoísta.

Sonrió.

—Tonta.

La cena estuvo lista en unos minutos y nadie tuvo tiempo de echarle una mano. Elizabeth se había esmerado bastante; carne asada, pollo en salsa de tomate, verduras salteadas, papas doradas y arroz. Comenzaba a sospechar que la mayoría de la comida era invención de Eleazar, porque a Elizabeth no le gustaba cocinar.

Rose limpió la boca de las chicas llenas de chocolate y las ubicó juntas en la mesa, pero hasta eso Elizabeth tenía todo controlado, porque cada silla estaba disponible para alguno de nosotros según su perspectiva. Ella, como la anfitriona, iba a estar en medio de sus nietas, Rose al otro lado de Bonnie, Nick junto a Alice y Jasper, María, mi madre, Carlisle, Edward junto a mí y Louisa. Al último Eleazar, justo frente suyo.

Puse una servilleta en el pecho de pequeña Lulú, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

—Mi pancita está llena, mami.

Puse una papa dorada, algo de verduras y un trozo de pollo en su plato. Trocee todo en pequeñas cantidades para que comiera sola.

—Comiste tantas galletas, pequeña, Bonnie tampoco tiene hambre. —me quejé, viendo a Rose luchar por la misma situación— Al menos prueba un poco ¿bueno?

—Está bien. —suspiró, llevándose un poco de pollo a la boca. Ensució sus comisuras con salsa de tomate, pero dejé que explorara su comida. Al cabo de un rato, tenía demasiada comida en la boca— _Mami…_ quiero agua.

La armonía en la mesa no era muy entretenida, el ruido de los cubiertos era el centro de atención, lo que significaba que la comida estaba buena, entonces Eleazar interrumpió la concentración de los platos, alzando su copa y brindando por la velada.

—La cena está estupenda, Elizabeth. —elogió mamá— Felicidades.

—Gracias, querida. —asintió, apoyando los codos en la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos, dirigiendo la vista a una sonrojada Alice— Nos da mucho gusto tenerte aquí, Alice. Jasper es como un hijo para mí, puesto que lo crie junto a su madre. Supongo que eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad? Él te ha hablado sobre su familia.

Alice se limpió la boca con una servilleta, asintiendo.

—Lo ha hecho… él habla mucho de ustedes.

—Es un buen chico. —acotó María.

El celular de mi madre cortó la conversación, y ella se disculpó yendo fuera del comedor. Dediqué ese momento para poner verduras en el tenedor de Louisa y acercarla a su boca. Ella tragó un trozo de papa y negó con la cabeza, sobándose el estómago.

—Me duele la pancita.

—Oh. —dejé el tenedor en el plato, limpiándole la cara— ¿De verdad?

—Ajá. No quiero verduras, mamá, por favor.

—Bien, pero quédate aquí sentada.

Elizabeth se aclaró la garganta.

—¿No va a comer sus verduras?

Tardé un instante en captar que esa pregunta iba dirigida a mí.

—No, le duele el estómago.

—¿Y eso está bien para ti?

—¿Cómo si está bien?

Ella giró el rostro, mirando a los demás con un gesto reprobatorio antes de volver a nosotras.

—Bella ¿le vas a creer si te dice que le duele el estómago? Todos los niños lo dicen para evitar sus verduras.

—Mamá, no pasa nada si no come sus verduras, generalmente lo hace en casa, pero si no quiere ahora no la vamos a obligar. —dijo Edward en mi defensa— Además… Louisa _no_ miente. Si ella dice que le duele el estómago, es porque le duele el estómago.

Sin embargo, no parecía una respuesta suficiente para ella, porque empezó a negar todavía más la cabeza.

—Edward, hijo, cuando eras niño siempre me decías que te dolía el estómago para no comer algo. Hablo desde la experiencia, entiendo que ustedes no lo capten porque son jóvenes… y demasiado aprensivos, por eso crecen niños mimados. Lo peor es que la gente aplaude ese comportamiento.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Su servilleta cayó sobre su regazo y alzó sus ojos exigentes para mirarme.

—Una madre blanda y permisiva con sus hijos, no puede ser considerada una buena madre en ningún sentido. Si la tuya no te inculcó eso de niña, querida, déjame decirte que su crianza contigo deja mucho que desear. —rio exageradamente por su desatinado comentario. Nadie de los presentes volvió a respirar de nuevo y yo aproveché ese lapsus para morderme la lengua y recordarme en silencio que la opción de contestarle de la misma manera no era buena. Todavía no podía creer que Edward se hubiese criado con esta mujer— Esto es muy simple.

Me encontré tan preocupada en mantener la calma, que, en cuestión de segundos, ella tomó una porción de verduras del plato, agarró con violencia el mentón de pequeña Lulú y metió la cuchara en su boca haciendo que el metal chocara con su dentadura. Louisa rompió a llorar por su aspereza, pateando desesperada los pies en la silla. Me alcé de pronto en la mesa llena de gente, todos igual de impactados que yo, presionando los dedos alrededor de su muñeca tan fuerte que su cuerpo se echó para atrás, jadeando.

Sin embargo, no fui yo quien murmuró enfadada la advertencia, sino Edward.

—Tienes tres segundos para sacar la maldita cuchara de la boca de mi hija. —Elizabeth soltó la cuchara enseguida, sus ojos inyectados en cólera. Abrí la boca para insultarla, pero entonces me fijé en el rostro preocupado de Bonnie, que no entendía nada— ¿Quién te crees para tratarla así?

Estaba en shock, ya que nadie hasta ahora logró sacar la peor parte de Edward, ese que colmaba su paciencia y arremetía nada más sin pensarlo dos veces. Y era irónico que fuese contra su propia madre.

—Edward, no me creo nada, solo estaba dando una lección.

—¿Y quién te lo pidió? —rugió.

Louisa seguía llorando en su silla y mis ojos comenzaron a picar ponzoñosos. No lo pensé mucho antes de agarrarla debajo de los brazos y salir de allí con la fuerza de una bala. Aún había verduras alrededor de su boca, mientras sus lágrimas descendían cuán lluvia de otoño.

—Lo siento… lo siento. —me disculpé, tomando su rostro y acercando su mejilla a la mía— Perdón por eso, pequeña.

Quería regresar y decir tantas cosas… _tantas,_ pero no podía permanecer allí un minuto más. Tampoco podía dejar a Louisa a su suerte. Ella se calmó, aun con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Las voces se alzaron encima de nosotras, el ruido de cubiertos, los gritos de Edward y Elizabeth mezclados en un ambiente de tensión, giré el pomo con el aire caliente en mis pulmones y empecé a caminar lejos de ese lugar. Louisa empezó a llorar de nuevo, llevándose un dedo a la boca.

—Me duele la pancita…

Abrí la puerta trasera del coche, buscando la sillita de seguridad, hasta que recordé que no la habíamos traído. Las lágrimas empezaron a cosquillear las esquinas de mis ojos y no pude contenerlas por mucho tiempo. Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro y salté impresionada por el tacto.

—Soy yo, Bella. —susurró Rosalie, tomando la mano de Bonnie. La subió al auto por la puerta contraria, dando la vuelta y regresando hasta mí— Anda, yo me quedo con ella. —jadeé y me limpié los ojos— ¿Qué? No me mires así, vete.

Lou estaba más tranquila ahora con Bonnie aquí, por ello no lo pensé demasiado. Besé su mejilla húmeda por el llanto, y crucé la calle de regreso a la casa de los Cullen. Esme y Alice estaban allí, cuchicheando cerca de la cocina. Mamá intentó detenerme, sin embargo, sabía que eso era imposible. Palpé aquella bola de fuego instalándose en mi pecho, cuyo fuego amenazaba con quemar todo y necesitaba apagarlo de alguna manera. No podía volverme loca tampoco, no quería entrar a su nivel de comportamiento.

—En ningún momento te insulté, no desvíes el tema central aquí. —se quejó— ¿Es mucho pedir que dejes de entrometerte en lo que no te importa?

—¡Me importa!

—¡No te corresponde!

—Edward, cuando esa niña crezca…

—Cuando esa niña crezca sabrá que sus padres somos Bella y yo.

Ahora fue el momento en que entré a colación, enfurecida hasta las entrañas. Elizabeth se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo los labios con rabia.

—¿Sabes qué, Elizabeth? —me acerqué— Si hay algo que mis padres me enseñaron de pequeña es a respetar a la gente ignorante como tú. Tengo tantos o más valores que tú y no importa cuántas ganas tenga de darte vuelta la cara en una bofetada, debo mantener la calma. Sin embargo, te metiste con mi hija…y con mi hija puedo perder todos los malditos valores que me inculcaron.

—¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Demandarme por darle la comida a tu mimada hija?

Su tono era tan jocoso que de verdad iba a perder la cabeza.

—Te lo voy a decir una vez y espero que no deje espacio a dudas… —rezongué, temblándome el labio inferior— Louisa no es tu hija…. ¡NO ES TU HIJA! Me importa un cuerno que estés frustrada porque nunca concebiste una niña, pero con la mía no vas a experimentar una mierda. Nosotros veremos como la criamos, con verduras o sin verduras, con valores o sin valores ¡es nuestro puto problema y ninguna vieja de mierda me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer!

—Entonces ahí claramente no es un problema mío, sino tuyo… siempre pensando en ti y no en el bienestar de tu hija. Criar no es fácil, Bella, y te guste o no yo siempre seré su abuela.

—No vamos a discutir contigo. —interrumpió Edward— Tengo claras cuáles son mis prioridades aquí, y si sigues teniendo ese pensamiento de mierda como si estuviéramos frente a la ama y señora de este mundo… —negó con la cabeza— Perdóname, pero yo no quiero estar alrededor de alguien así.

—Deberías pensártelo más antes de pavonearte con lo de ser su abuela, Elizabeth, ¿sabes por qué? Tu comportamiento de bruja no hace más que provocarles rechazo. —Edward cogió mi mano para sacarnos de ahí, pero todavía tenía algo más para decir— Por última vez te lo voy a decir porque permanecer en tu casa nunca ha sido de mi agrado… vuelve a tocar a mi hija de la forma en que lo hiciste porque yo misma te voy a meter tu asquerosa cuchara hasta el esófago a ver si te queda gustando, ridícula.

Bien, eso no estaba dentro de las cosas que pensaba decir, pero estaba harta de lo políticamente correcto.

Sí, fui criada con valores, pero los valores pueden ser olvidados con facilidad en momentos de ira. Tal vez sonaba infantil, pero me importaban tres pepinos.

Ni siquiera era tan fuerte, podía haber enterrado su cabeza en el plato o aplastar la cuchara en sus ojos.

.

.

.

* * *

Louisa tomó la última gota de infusión de jengibre que Edward le preparó apenas regresamos a casa. Había un concierto en su estómago y ella se quejaba cada vez que la removía de mi regazo. Sobé su espalda con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, recostadas en el sofá, escuchando a los villancicos en la radio.

Edward se sentó en la mesita de centro, frente a nosotras.

—¿Ya se durmió?

Me moví un centímetro, y sus ojos se abrieron.

—No.

—¿Quieres que la acueste en su cama?

—¿Y si llora?

—Vamos a estar a su alrededor.

Suspiré y asentí, permitiendo cogerla desde mi regazo. Empezó a llorar de nuevo, escondiendo ahora la cabeza en el pecho de Edward. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas por la fiebre. Ya había vomitado dos veces las galletas de chocolate y ahora estábamos esperanzados que la infusión caliente la ayudase a disminuir el dolor.

La puerta sonó de camino a su habitación y Edward me aseguró que podría con ella mientras tanto, de modo que me dirigí a la puerta con el calor subiendo por mis mejillas.

Alice apareció en el umbral, con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro. —asentí, tirando la puerta hacia atrás— ¿Se fue Jasper?

—No, está jugando con Nick en su nueva consola. Aproveché que ninguno de los dos notaba mi presencia para venir. —rodó los ojos, mirando hacia el pasillo— ¿Cómo está la peque?

Miré en aquella dirección.

—Su fiebre está bajando, pero aún le duele la panza.

—Pobrecita.

—Lo sé… —suspiré, restregándome los ojos con las manos.

Me sentía tan agotada.

Alice se aproximó sin avisar, envolviendo sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Contesté a su muestra de cariño envolviéndola del mismo modo y presionando mi mentón en su hombro. No hubo intercambio de palabras, solo el roce del abrazo de una amiga que necesitaba.

—Pienso que eres una gran madre. —murmuró, separándose de mí— A ella le gustaría ser tan genial y fraternal como tú.

Sonreí.

—No es verdad, Elizabeth se ama a si misma.

—Bueno, no la conozco tanto como tú, pero es lo que vi y es lo que cree Esme también. —me codeó— Y aunque no fuese así… eres una persona genial.

—Gracias.

—Supongo que Edward salió a su padre, se me hace imposible que salió de esa bruja. —soltó una risita— De cualquier manera… ustedes dos, chicos, _los tres,_ son lo único que Nick y yo tenemos. Ni siquiera Jasper ¿sabes? Los amores van y vienen… la familia permanece en el camino. Al menos eso es lo que decía mi papá cuando estaba vivo.

Le devolví el codazo, sonriendo.

—A veces puedes decir muchas cosas lindas. —me burlé, aunque la miré a los ojos—No estás sola, Alice, tampoco Nick, te lo he dicho un montón de veces. Somos una familia un poco extraña, no todos somos biológicos, pero… ¿acaso eso importa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No importa.

Fue mi turno para devolverle el abrazo, ahora más tranquila y despierta.

—Tú también eres una gran madre, a pesar de que no lo sientas como tal y no veas más allá de ti misma. A veces deberías salir de tu zona de confort y darte cuenta los sacrificios que haces por ese niño. Eso es admirable, Alice.

—Estoy consciente de ello. —admitió, alejándose— Creo que comienzo a entenderlo.

Cuando regresó a casa, me uní de puntillas en la recámara donde Edward se encontraba recostado con Louisa encima suyo. Se durmió con una pierna en su brazo y las manos apoyadas en su cara. Sus ojos giraron en mi dirección, encogiéndose de hombros con dificultad. Tomé asiento en la orilla de la cama, presionando la mano en su pequeño estómago y sintiendo la orquesta permanecer allí. Esperaba que la infusión diera efecto pronto y que pudiera despertar siendo la pequeña Lulú de siempre.

—Estás muy cómodo ¿verdad?

Edward rodó los ojos y estiró mi mano para que me recostara junto a ellos. Tomé una manta sobre la repisa, cubriendo la mitad de nuestros cuerpos y escuchando la respiración acompasada de pequeña Lulú cerca de mi oído.

—Ahora sí.

.

* * *

Cuando Louisa despertó por la mañana, Edward y yo todavía estábamos recostados uno junto al otro, incómodos, en su pequeña cama de la habitación. Sus ojitos soñolientos se estiraron con sorpresa.

—Mami —balbuceó, girando hasta levantar la cabeza— Papi.

Edward parpadeó, alzándola en su regazo de nuevo.

—Pequeña Lulú… —susurró.

Sin necesitar decir palabra, tuve la certeza de que había despertado mejor, su rostro lo decía, estaba de otro color.

—¿Por qué están en mi cuarto?

—Uh… —me levanté con mechas de cabello en todas direcciones— papá y mamá te echábamos de menos.

Ella parpadeó, confundida por mi respuesta, asomándose entre el estómago de Edward y haciéndole cosquillas. Como Edward estaba en la orilla, no se dio cuenta que yo ya me había levantado, entonces ninguna de las dos pudo impedir que él cayera de la cama. Luché para no reírme, pero Louisa no pilló mejor forma que carcajearse hasta que le costara respirar.

—Edward… —llamé, apretando los labios en un genuino gesto.

Él, todavía medio adormilado, se quedó sentado en el suelo con las piernas entrelazadas.

—Adelante… pueden burlarse todo lo que quieran.

Eso fue suficiente para que una risa explotara desde el fondo de mi ser. Era como esas risas que llevas horas conteniendo y cuando por fin puedes desahogarte no logras detenerte.

Hasta te duele el estómago y no hay manera de que no empieces a llorar.

* * *

 **Tarde, pero aquí estoy! Es el capi más largo de lo que va de fic, 20 páginas de word!**

 **Tuvimos un poco de todo, familia, amor, las locuras de las peques y la insoportable Elizabeth.**

 **Gracias por leer y por llegar hasta aquí. Me dejan saber qué les pareció este capítulo... todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos para mí, y muy agradecida por eso.**

 **Yo sé que no les gusta que les recuerde... pero nos leemos en el último capítulo muajaj**

 **Hasta pronto! No prometo día, pero dentro de la semana o la próxima.**

 **BESOS**


	35. Capítulo 33: Toda caída es un levante

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Dedos fríos recorren la silueta marcada en tinta negra de mi tatuaje izquierdo, la agonía mezclándose con mi desesperanza, el reloj moviéndose tan lento como lo era aquel en la pared frente a una embarazada antes del parto. Presioné la yema del pulgar en la palidez de mi piel, logrando que la sangre se esparciera alrededor de las venas de mi muñeca. Incluso así, no logré tranquilizarme. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por probar una copa del whisky más caro para quemarme las amígdalas.

Rose junto a mí no parecía de mejor aspecto; comiéndose las uñas en un rápido movimiento de sus piernas.

—¿Qué son 3 años, Bella? —susurró. Cerré los ojos ante la difusión de su voz, rebotando la parte trasera de mi cabeza en el respaldo de la silla— ¿Qué son 3 años de cárcel?

Mi garganta emitió un bufido doloroso. Todos los sinónimos que le siguieran a la palabra _furia_ me representaban; ira, cólera, rabia, coraje.

No era justo. No era justo. No era justo.

—Emmett va a salir en unos meses, no lo van a tener ahí 3 años. Tendrá un comportamiento ejemplar y entonces lo enviarán a casa de nuevo.

—No en Jacksonville.

—Pero libre.

La sentencia no nos pilló por sorpresa, Charlotte nos había advertido en el comienzo del juicio hace tres meses atrás, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera resignada. Mantuve la esperanza, la pequeña de todas, que hubiese una pena considerable para él. La prisión preventiva no era suficiente para mí, y ellos esperaban que las niñas hubiesen aparecido dañadas para prestar atención. Aunque la jueza había determinado regresarlo a Hungría y negarle el ingreso a Estados Unidos durante un tiempo, no me conformaba.

—Si hubiese hecho las cosas bien desde el principio…—Rose jadeó y se tapó los ojos. Me moví incómoda en mi lugar, girando la punta del pie en todas direcciones, mientras Rose sollozaba encogida de espalda, como en sus días malos. El maquillaje se esparció por sus mejillas, volviéndose un desastre. Así era a veces, llorar como si nada más importara— No quiero que pienses que estoy llorando por él, no estoy llorando… no estoy sintiendo… no estoy…

Le interrumpí.

—¿Todavía lo quieres?

Se dio la vuelta para hacerme frente, con un leve temblor en su labio inferior.

—No lo sé. —contestó, sincera— Pero él no me hace bien y cada vez que vengo aquí tengo que escuchar su nombre y entonces todo es un caos en mi cabeza.

Asentí, tomando mi botella de agua del regazo y ofreciéndosela.

—Está bien, hoy es la última vez que estaremos aquí. No lo verás por un largo tiempo, te lo prometo.

Sin embargo, cuando a Emmett lo derivaron al carro policial, quisiéramos o no, lo tuvimos que ver de todas formas. Sentí a Rose tensarse a mi lado, pero estaba tan pendiente de la cara de Emmett, que no pude decirle nada para tranquilizarla. No creo que fuera odio o repulsión lo que sentía hacia su persona, pero sí mucha indignación. Mamá decía que él era una persona con muchas malas decisiones, que era tan inestable como Rosalie, pero que no era malo. Yo no sabía qué pensar.

Él se detuvo cerca de nosotras, moviendo las manos que yacían esposadas.

—Rose. —llamó, empujado por los demás que le pedían seguir su camino, aunque él no se dejó guiar, ni dejó de mirarla— Rose… —repitió— ¡Rose!

Ella no lo pudo enfrentar, en cambio, jugó con los pulgares en su regazo hasta que él desapareció de nuestro contacto visual.

—Rose… —repitió ella esta vez, cerrando los ojos— _Rose, Rose, Rose…_ siempre es Rose. Todo es culpa de Rose.

Edward me echó un vistazo, desconcertado, pero solo negué con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que ella hablaba sola. Situaciones como ahora, que debía enfrentarse a él, la aturdían. Ella me lo dijo antes; siempre era "Rose" la palabra que salía de su boca. "Rose, ya no te amo" "Rose, esto tiene que terminar" "Rose, todo es tu culpa" "Rose, ¿no entiendes que estoy sufriendo también?"

Estiré la mano que descansaba a cada lado del asiento, apretando la suya con afecto. Rose interpretó mi apoyo colocando encima la otra desocupada. Luego nos dimos cuenta que permanecer allí no era lo mejor para nadie, así que nos dimos prisa para salir ya al exterior. Carlisle nos invitó a un café de un puesto cercano y dejé que el líquido descendiera como una pelota caliente en mi interior, quemando todo rastro de malos ratos que aún conservaba.

Ya era suficientes de esos.

—No creo que hubiese logrado esto sola… Yo —Rose cortó el silencio colectivo— estoy segura que me hubiera rendido.

Busqué mi voz, escondida entre los escombros.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—Lo he hecho, muchas veces. —me recordó— Pero eso quedó en el pasado, ahora me siento capaz de cosas que antes se me hacían impensables, como vivir sola, mantener una casa… no siempre viviré con Esme… y con su apoyo nada de esto sería posible. En otras circunstancias, Bonnie nos tendría a mis padres, a mí y ella se merece mucho más que eso. —tomó la taza entre los dedos, soplando contra el vapor— Se merece una familia como ustedes.

—Las familias pequeñas también cuentan como únicas. Las personas merecemos las familias que tenemos a menos que estas hayan tenido una vida de agresiones, lo que en tu caso no es así. Bonnie hubiese tenido a los mejores abuelos y una madre amorosa. Y nosotros la queremos mucho, siempre será considerada parte de la familia. Igual que tú.

—Gracias. —asintió, al borde de las lágrimas— Me tranquiliza saber que los tendrá a ustedes, ya saben… a veces ni siquiera puedo levantarme de la cama.

—No te martirices tanto por eso. —siguió Edward— Bonnie crecerá sabiendo que tiene una madre que la ama por sobre todas las cosas.

—Y por sobre cualquier enfermedad… —señalé, lo que la hizo sonreír. Limpió sus lágrimas y limpié las mías, que silenciosas rodaban por mis mejillas— Bien, será mejor que cambiemos de tema antes de que inundemos la cafetería… —ofrecí, recibiendo la aprobación de los tres— ¿Hoy no tenías que hacer el trámite de tu beca? ¿Lo hiciste?

Rose estaba en trámites para inscribirse en un curso de estética este próximo año y la beca que le ofrecían no cubría todo el costo que significaba dicho curso, así que estaba viendo si podía conseguir una beca completa y así no tendría que dividir sus gastos.

—En realidad es mañana. —aclaró— Y tengo que comenzar a ver niñeras para Bonnie, aunque si consigo la beca, no estudiaré hasta septiembre y por ahora los horarios del trabajo con su escuela me favorecen.

Ese también era un tema que Edward y yo teníamos que ver. Cuando el segundo semestre acabara y septiembre llegara, las niñas iban a estar en preescolar, lo que significaba un horario distinto al anterior, mucho más reducido y lo más probable es que chocaran con los nuestros. No quería poner esa carga en los brazos de mamá porque trabajaba igual que nosotros y Alice no podía siempre.

Cuando regresamos a casa, mamá apareció por el umbral batiendo huevos en un recipiente de metal, acompañada de sus pequeñas ayudantes que vestían graciosos gorros de cocina. La ayudante Bonnie rebotaba un mezquino contra sus rodillas y la ayudante Lulú se ocupaba de comer galletas de canela, las últimas que quedaban de la navidad.

Cada una además llevaba un delantal rojo en el pecho, lo que era de gran ayuda porque este estaba manchado de tal forma que pensé que iba a ser difícil que la lavadora lo limpiara.

—¡Estamos cocinando omelette! —chilló Bonnie, ansiosa por regresar a la cocina.

Louisa, en cambio, sacó disimulada una galleta escondida en su bolsillo del pantalón, juntándola con la otra que tenía en la mano y sonrió con las migajas impregnadas en toda su barbilla.

—Cocinar es divertido. —dijo, antes de dar media vuelta y seguir los talones de Bonnie de regreso a la cocina con mamá.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, llevando el puño cerca de su boca.

—Qué te diviertas, _niña galleta_. —murmuró no lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

Ayudé a mi madre a limpiar el desorden después del desayuno y a meter los delantales en la lavadora, esperando en silencio que el detergente quitara todas las manchas de huevo y mermelada de frambuesa. No quedaba ningún omelette en los platos, lo que hizo feliz a las chicas, preguntando si podían cocinar de nuevo la próxima vez.

Bonnie me jaló del pantalón en tanto que esperaba que el sonido de la lavadora se detuviera, dejando una bolsa del resto de galletas en mi mano. Algo tenían las galletas caseras que a las dos las volvían locas.

—Son para ti, para Louisa y para Edward.

—¿Y las tuyas?

—No las quiero, a Louisa le gustan más que a mí. —se encogió de hombros.

Sonreí.

—Gracias, cariño, es muy amable de tu parte. —respondí, rodeándola con los brazos y luchando para no apretarle la cara. Bonnie era igual que esas muñecas de porcelana, salvo que sus ojos eran expresivos y no olía a plástico— Te amo.

—Yo también. —respondió ella, separándose de mí y diciendo adiós con la mano, apoyándose entre las piernas de Rose _tan_ natural como si nunca se hubiesen separado— Vuelvan pronto.

Parpadee ante la imagen, segura ahora de que los lazos eran mucho más fuertes de lo que uno imaginaba, o solo el malvado destino lo quería así, pero no me molestaba, de hecho… me alegraba ver que ellas tenían la misma conexión que Louisa y yo.

La misma extraña conexión que las chicas tenían entre ellas, como hermanas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Las noches con Lulú hiperactiva eran eternas; sus saltos, los gritos y las canciones infantiles, me volverían loca, pero peor aún eran esas mismas noches, cuando Rose tenía turno en el trabajo y Bonnie venía a dormir a casa.

—¿Qué disfraz van a elegir esta vez?

—¡Jirafa!

—¡Caracol! —ambas rebotaron en la cama contra la cabeza de la jirafa en su espalda. Sacudieron sus pies rápidamente para meterse debajo de las mantas— ¿Nos leerías un cuento, Bella? ¿Por favor?

Estiré la mano para cerrar el disfraz de jirafa sobre el pecho de Louisa, alcanzando algunos de los cuentos que tenía bajo su cama.

—¿Cuál quieren que les lea? —quise saber. Entre las dos decidieron por la última opción— ¿La historia del Ave y el silbido?

—¡Siii! —gritaron al unísono.

—Está bien. —acepté, acurrucándome cerca de Louisa acostada. Abrí el libro en el primer capítulo, ganándome la atención de las dos— _Érase una vez, en lo alto de las ramas de un árbol, yacía la familia de aves más querida de la ciudad, que con su canto alegraba a los aldeanos que perezosos debían levantarse a trabajar._ —comencé— _Una noche, cuando la fuerte tormenta se aproximó, la enorme ave Reina se enfermó. Un bebé impaciente empujó en su interior, haciéndola llorar. En aquella soledad del nido, esperó a que su marido volviera para merendar. Cuando el huevo caliente por fin se rompió, ella lo dejó tendido en el otro nidal, sin embargo, un rayo desde el cielo se acercó, azotando la rama más alta del árbol y causando que el bebé se desprendiera de su lugar. Por suerte para él, alguien lo atrapó en el aire antes de que cayera de verdad. Un ave anciana, que ya había criado otras aves, lo cuidó como si fuese su mamá._

—Pobre ave bebé, mamá.

—Lo sé, pequeña. —asentí, continuando la lectura— _Cuando la anciana ave falleció, el ave que ya había crecido, decidió buscar un nuevo nidal por el cual habitar. Pululó durante días, siguiendo el sonido de un silbido familiar. Llegó hasta lo alto de una rama flaqueada, junto a las dos aves más famosas de la ciudad. Cuando la Reina lo vio, supo de inmediato que era aquel primogénito al que no dejaron de buscar. Ambos tenían una mancha especial en el ojo, que ningún otro más. Fue así entonces, como el ave se pudo reencontrar con su familia de verdad, uniéndose al silbido que recordaba haber escuchado en el nido de su otra mamá, sin saber, en ese instante, que ese canto lo llevaría de regreso a su hogar._

—Oh ¡que lindo, Bella! Es mi cuento favorito ahora.

—¿Verdad que lindo es? El ave logró ver a sus padres de nuevo. —celebró Louisa y comenzaron un diálogo entre ellas— ¿Él estaba triste porque el ave anciana murió?

—Obvio que sí, si era su mamá.

—Oh… —se lamentó Lou, abrazándose las piernas— Mami.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es un _primogénito_?

Edward entró a la habitación, pasándole el vaso de los Trolls a Louisa con su leche y otro para Bonnie. Luego se unió a nosotras en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en mis rodillas.

—Un primogénito es el primer hijo de dos personas que se aman... de un matrimonio o una pareja de novios. Así como el ave, él era el primer hijo del Ave Reina y el Ave Rey, por eso le llaman así. —expliqué— Papá es un primogénito igual que yo, porque ambos fuimos los primeros hijos de nuestros padres.

—Por lo tanto, tú eres nuestra primogénita. —dijo este, haciéndole cosquillas a su pie— Y Bonnie es la primogénita de Rose.

—¿Lo somos? —se sorprendió esta.

—Claro. —contesté, cerrando el libro y dejándolo encima de mi estómago.

—¿Y Nick?

—No, él no lo es porque es menor que su hermana. Alice es una primogénita. —ellas asintieron con los labios alrededor del vaso, manchándose debajo de la nariz con leche de vainilla— Creo que es hora de dormir. —ninguna alcanzó a protestar por ello, porque entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Ambas cogieron el libro al mismo tiempo, aferrando sus vasos de leche— Es tarde para estar despiertas.

—Por favor, un ratito más.

Edward prometió hacerse cargo, lo que significaba que tendría que moverme de la cama. Me arrastré entonces fuera de la cama, dejándolos en medio de risas jocosas y dando grandes zancadas hasta el pomo de la puerta, revisando primero por la abertura.

Suspirando, retrocedí unos pasos.

—Edward. —llamé desde la distancia. La cama crujió y él se asomó en la puerta de la habitación— Tu madre está afuera.

Tironee de mi jersey, alejándome todavía más de la puerta. Edward chasqueó la lengua y revolvió su cabello lejos de los ojos, seguro de que no podíamos escondernos en ningún lugar. Los ojos verdes de Elizabeth llameaban incluso si estaba de buen humor. Ella torció una sonrisa congelada para nosotros, esperando que le permitiéramos pasar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?

—Vengo en son de paz. —contestó, levantando los dedos de la mano y cruzando el índice con el dedo medio— No les quitaré mucho de su _valioso_ tiempo.

Entrelacé un brazo con otro en mi pecho, mirando a esa mujer a los ojos y recordando que siempre ha sido así; impoluta, malévola y mezquina con sus pares. ¿Qué ganaba espantándome? ¿Qué ganaba tratando a su hijo como si fuera su marido?

—Antes que nada… creo que es importante que sepas que en mi casa nadie insulta a nadie, si eso es lo que pretendes con tu visita, entonces no quiero perder mi valioso tiempo contigo, como bien has dicho. —aclaré.

Elizabeth agitó la cabeza en mi dirección, restos de cabello cobrizo asomándosele en la nuca.

—Ya lo sé, querida. —respondió, uniendo las palmas frente a su cara— Todo lo contrario, vengo a ofrecer mis disculpas. Mi comportamiento no fue adecuado, lo admito, estaba nerviosa con todo esto de la navidad y me enfadé porque no iban a probar lo que tanto me esmeré en preparar. —quería decirle que toda la comida la cocinó Eleazar, así que no veía cuál era el problema— Tengo otro tipo de crianza.

—Ya. —Edward fue el primero en hablar— ¿Cuánto tiempo van a durar tus disculpas?

—Edward, deja de ser tan duro conmigo. Lo estoy intentando.

—¿Sabes lo que pasa, mamá? Siempre haces lo mismo, pides disculpas a todo el mundo ¿y luego qué? Lo olvidas y lo vuelves a hacer. No es la primera vez que tratas de incomodar a Bella, y ella ha sido paciente contigo, pero con Louisa… —negó con la cabeza— Si quieres incomodar a alguien, hazlo con un adulto y no te escudes en una niña, menos con mi hija.

—Me dolió mucho que me dijeras todo eso, que no quieres estar alrededor de alguien como yo. Lo lamento.

—A mí también me duele tu actitud.

No sabía qué pensar, Elizabeth sonaba sincera, pero Edward era su hijo, por supuesto que estaba aterrada de perderlo, conmigo la cosa era diferente. Justo cuando pensaba que estaba estorbando en la conversación, ella se giró hacia mí.

—Bella, lamento lo ocurrido y lamento haberte incomodado a ti y a mi nieta. Eleazar ya me ha sacado en cara hasta el cansancio de mi error y aunque hay muchas cosas que no me gusta de ustedes, voy a tratar de mantenerme al margen. No quiero que esta estupidez me haga perder a mi hijo.

Necesitaba decir algo al respecto. Los segundos pasaban, su impaciencia a que me negara a sus disculpas crecía.

—Elizabeth… mientras cumplas con tu promesa, mientras dejes de entrometerte en mi matrimonio y la crianza de nuestra hija, no veo por qué vamos a tener problemas, sin embargo, hay algo que debes saber por si no entiendes bien lo que significa "mantenerte al margen"; Edward es un adulto, Edward es _mi_ marido quieras o no, y lo que pase en nuestra familia es asunto de nosotros, no tuyo, porque no sé cómo habrá sido tu vida, pero al menos en mi matrimonio, somos dos y no incluye una suegra.

Unos segundos bastaron para que su rostro se desencajara. Imaginé que quería replicar de todas las formas posibles, conteniendo tantos insultos para mí. Su rostro volvió a ser el mismo cuando se dio cuenta que mucho ya no podía hacer, y el veneno que me lanzó fue suficiente para saber que esto solo lo hacía por Edward.

—Bien. Supongo que mis disculpas han sido aceptadas.

Para una persona como ella, que no soporta que le lleven la contraria, debe ser un verdadero suplicio mantenerse en su sitio y no correr y despellejarme la cara.

—Hasta pronto, mamá, hablamos luego. —Edward caminó de regreso a la puerta, abriéndola para ella— De verdad espero que estés siendo sincera con nosotros y lo de la cena en navidad no se vuelva a repetir.

Ella depositó una mano en su mejilla.

—Qué poca fe le tienes a tu madre. —se carcajeó— Aun así, te quiero. Nos vemos luego.

Elizabeth desapareció de mi vista, y pude respirar tranquila. Su presencia siempre lograba una tensión especial, como si tuviera una especie de poder maligno que me asfixiaba. Edward cerró la puerta a su espalda, apoyándose en esta y mirándonos a las caras, como si todavía no creyéramos que su madre hubiese ofrecido disculpas. Entonces decidí que no quería quedarme en mi lugar, desplazándome hasta rodear su cintura con mis brazos.

—Me encanta como suena mi nombre en tu boca, Bella. —susurró.

—Mi marido. —sonreí.

—De nuevo.

— _Mi marido._ —repetí, manteniendo una distancia mínima entre su cara y la mía.

Su boca dulce atrapó la mía, escondiendo mi cabello en su rostro y empoderándose de mi cadera con la fuerza de su agarre. Soplé el aliento en él que parecía incluso desesperado por sentirme y me dejé llevar por los latidos ansiosos de mi corazón y el suyo. Me mecí sobre su pecho, caminando por el pasillo y recordando de pronto a las niñas.

Edward tuvo que haber tenido ese mismo pensamiento porque ambos miramos a la puerta entreabierta y al sonido de la voz de Louisa que no iba dirigida a nosotros.

—El rey y la reina abrazaron a su hijo y fueron felices para siempre y todo el mundo estaba contento, hasta el ave anciana que sonreía en el cielo. Fin. —de a poco nos asomamos hasta que ambas se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia. Louisa les leía a Poly y al señor cua-cua, sostenidas por Bonnie, y con el libro del revés en su regazo— ¡Miren lo que hicimos!

Junto a ellas y el libro, había una hoja de papel con un dibujo extraño sobre este. Lápices de colores se esparcieron alrededor de la colcha al tiempo que me incliné para agarrarla. Rayas verdes simulaban un árbol y adiviné que, sobre este, se encontraban dos aves. Louisa me lo confirmó antes de que le preguntara.

—¿Y esto?

Con los dedos enumeró las cosas que dibujó en la hoja.

—El ave bebé soy yo y el ave anciana es Rose —explicó—, pero ella no es una anciana, el ave sí.

Sonreí como una boba frente a la hoja, pasándosela a Edward.

—Está hermoso, amor. ¿Se lo piensas regalar a ella?

—Ajá. —asintió enseñando todos sus dientes, aunque deprisa arrugó el entrecejo— Mami.

—Dime.

—Yo no quiero que Rose muera como el ave anciana. Quiero que viva para siempre… que tú y papá vivan para siempre y nunca sean abuelitos como el ave. Los abuelitos mueren todo el tiempo.

Bonnie asintió detrás de ella, preocupadas de pronto de que eso sucediese. Envolví las manos en ambos de sus rostros, tirando el cabello desobediente hacia atrás.

—Para eso falta muchísimo tiempo… pero ¿saben una cosa? A veces no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos y cuando alguien nos falta… —señalé cada corazón que latía al compás del mío— se refugia aquí para siempre y entonces esa persona nunca se va a alejar de ti. Y estoy segura que el ave tiene al ave anciana en su corazón también, por eso él es feliz.

—¿Saltan sobre él? Mi corazón no es tan grande para que se refugien tantas personas. —opinó Bonnie.

Edward soltó una risita.

—Tu corazón no siempre será tan pequeño y te sorprenderías de la cantidad de personas que pueden ocupar tu corazón. —besé su cabeza y entonces las acosté de nuevo— Ahora sí que es hora de dormir.

—Mientras no sean muchos chicos los que ocupen tu corazón, yo estaré muy feliz. —apuntó Edward.

Le codeé, pero las niñas se rieron.

—¡Te amo, papá! —gritó Louisa.

Una vez dormidas, apagamos la lámpara de su mesita de noche y dejamos la puerta entreabierta para dormir. Todavía les echaba un vistazo para asegurarme que no se despertaran, cuando Edward me agarró por detrás y me arrastró por el pasillo.

—¿Cuántas personas ocupan tu corazón, si se puede saber?

—No lo he pensado todavía.

—¿Debería asustarme?

Estiré la trompa, pensativa.

—Deberías _llorar._

Jadeó sobre mis labios, rozándolos apenas con los suyos.

—Te amo, tonta.

Sonreí y me enredé en su cuello, del que nadie me podría sacar jamás.

—Te amo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Alice metió el equipaje en el maletero y cerró la puerta de un empujón, recargando el trasero cansado en ella. Jasper, desde el otro lado, le lanzó una botella con agua.

—¿Listos para la aventura?

—¿Dónde voy a ir sentado? —lloriqueó Nick.

Su hermana miró por encima de la ventanilla.

—Junto a la maleta, por supuesto. Tranquilo, Nick, que no se derrumbará sobre ti… creo.

Hoy era un día muy especial para todos, ya que Alice y Nick emprendían un nuevo viaje antes de que las vacaciones de invierno acabasen. Visitarían Misisipi y todo lo que conllevaba esa decisión; el terreno en donde antiguamente estaba su casa y visitar a sus padres al cementerio. Nick era el más emocionado de los dos, porque soñaba con el momento de poder dejarle flores a su madre. Sin embargo, se les sumaba una nueva compañía: Jasper.

—Van a estar llamándonos ¿verdad? —pregunté, mientras la abrazaba.

—¡Claro! Y haremos muchas fotos… les saldremos hasta en la sopa, chicos, no querrán vernos más.

—Como si eso fuera posible. —se quejó Edward.

Louisa lloró abrazada a Nick, sin entender que se irían por dos días. Para ella un fin de semana completo sin su mejor amigo equivalía a un año.

—Cuando menos te lo esperes, estaremos los tres de regreso, pequeña Lou. —Alice le besó la mejilla surcada en lágrimas y Louisa escondió la cara en mi cuello— ¡Adiós, familia!

Nada más el vehículo rugió con los tres arriba, nos despedimos balanceando las manos hasta que desaparecieron al final de la calle. Rose y Bonnie vinieron a casa esa tarde para subirle el ánimo a pequeña Lulú, instalando películas de niños y preparando cabritas. Era el último fin de semana antes de las clases, así que tenían que aprovechar al máximo estos días. Mientras el panorama se efectuaba, serví café y la tarta que Rose trajo de casa.

Louisa se asomó en ese momento en el respaldo del sofá, asustándonos a las dos.

—¡Tengo algo que hacer! —chilló, rodando por el sofá y tropezando con la pierna de Bonnie. En un rápido movimiento que nadie alcanzó a evitar, Louisa cayó de espalda en la alfombra. Mi primera impresión fue llevarme una mano al pecho, pero ella se encargó de tranquilizarme— ¡Estoy bien! —se levantó cuan gacela y entró en su habitación. Bonnie, confundida, la siguió de puntillas. Largos minutos transcurrieron antes de que ambas regresaran, con Louisa sosteniendo el dibujo que hizo el otro día— Esto es para ti.

Rose se sorprendió.

—¿Para mí?

Lo único claro en la hoja era el árbol de hojas verdes, pero para Rose y para mí era una obra de arte. Bonnie se encargó de explicarle a Rose el cuento de memoria. Yo estaba impresionada con su capacidad para recordar.

—Tú eres el ave anciana, mamá —le dijo Bonnie, apuntándonos a ambas—, y tú… eres un bonito ángel, Bella, igual que Edward.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

Era un simple dibujo y unas simples palabras para el resto de los mortales, pero tan significativas para nosotras.

.

.

.

* * *

Mi celular rodó por los suelos, cuando Edward frenó delante de una camioneta cerca del jardín de infantes. Hizo sonar la bocina y silbó por la ventanilla, luego de que este cometiera una imprudencia en retroceder donde no debía.

—¿Por qué te enfadaste con él, papi? —preguntó.

—Porque el hijo de… —empezó a decir, chasqueando la lengua y sabiendo que no podía insultar delante de Louisa— el hombre hizo una mala maniobra con su camioneta que pudo causarnos muchos problemas, pero nada de lo que papá no pueda solucionar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pudimos haber explotado? ¿Haber muerto? ¿Conseguir más vidas o una camioneta nueva?

Me di la vuelta en el asiento, sorprendida por su respuesta.

—¿De dónde sacas todo eso?

Distraída, miró por la ventana.

—Nick tiene un montón de vidas en su videojuego ¡hasta autos y motos y bicicletas! La gente explota y hay mucha, mucha sangre por todos lados, pero él dice que no importa porque luego reviven. Es divertido.

—Oh. —me enderecé en el asiento, mientras Edward aparcaba finalmente— Te prohíbo ver otra vez esos videos con Nick.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son sangrientos y después no te puedes dormir.

—¿Y si prometo dormirme muy temprano?

—No

—¡Es que es tan divertido! Le puedo decir a Nick que te compre muchas vidas y matemos a muchas personas. ¡Por favoooooor!

Edward la miró desde el espejo retrovisor.

—No

—Uh… —gruñó, pero no volvió a protestar por ello. Si no fuera por su ansiedad de entrar a la escuela, estoy segura que hubiese hecho algo para convencerme que cambiara de opinión. Prefirió entonces darse prisa en ayudarme a quitarle el cinturón de seguridad y correr al interior del jardín disfrazada de conejo— ¡Mamá, apúrate!

Las clases habían comenzado dos días atrás y con eso, la fiesta de bienvenida que incluía disfraces y pasteles, como una especia de cumpleaños. Solían hacerlo también antes de que empezaran las vacaciones, pero el clima no nos favoreció este año. Ingresamos por un interminable pasillo atestado de globos y hermosas maestras con vestidos de princesas que nos dirigían hacia la sala de eventos. Mesas repletas de pasteles, cupcakes, jugos y golosinas decoraban la mayor parte del lugar.

A Louisa la perdí de vista enseguida, pero luego la ubiqué subiéndose a un tobogán amarillo junto a otros niños.

Cuando Edward llegó hasta mí después de aparcar el coche, tomé la cámara fotográfica que colgaba de su cuello e hice algunas fotos de ella en los juegos. Carmen se acercó en medio del revuelo que tenía con la cámara, ofreciendo un líquido trasparente en vasos de plástico. Sonrió a modo de saludo, echándole un vistazo a los niños que trepaban las escaleras.

—Me alegra tanto que hayan podido venir.

Tomé un sorbo, notando la acidez del limón.

—Louisa estaba ansiosa por este día. —admití.

—Es que Lou es muy especial. Donde hay disfraces, allá está ella. —nos reímos— De verdad, han hecho un gran trabajo. Nadie creería que esa Louisa risueña es la misma que llegó aquí el curso pasado.

Aparté la atención de sus palabras, divisando a mi pequeña sostener la mano de una niña que trataba de subir al juego con torpeza. Ella la tironeó de rodillas para que no cayese al suelo, y ambas estuvieron dentro sin problemas. Pensé en ese instante que nada de su adaptación hubiese sido posible sin Tanya o incluso el colegio, pero sobre todo de nosotros; el regreso de Rose, el apoyo de una familia completa, el ver esto como algo bueno y no como algo malo, explicarle por qué no estuvimos en su vida y quiénes somos en realidad ahora en el presente.

Parpadee con una sonrisa pegada al rostro.

Carmen se apartó de nosotros, disculpándose para atender el llamado de la directora.

Pequeña Lulú volvió corriendo, asomándose entre el metal que nos separaba.

—¡Es tan divertido! —gritó.

—Así vemos. —sonreí, acercándome también y tomando los extremos del barrote metálico— ¿Me das un beso?

—Sip —asintió, estirando la boca y dejando un beso lleno de pintura blanca en mi mejilla— ¿Por qué tú y papá no juegan conmigo?

—Bueno… —Edward se asomó para echar un vistazo al juego— Nosotros somos muy altos para eso, ocuparíamos todo el espacio ¿no crees? —ella se dio la vuelta para ver por sí misma y luego de unos segundos de reflexión, se dio cuenta que era cierto y entonces se echó a reír— Ve a jugar con tus amigos, peque, nosotros te miramos desde acá.

Suspirando, reincorporó las rodillas y sacudió la mano en forma de despedida.

—Adiosito. —dijo deprisa— ¡Te amo!

No escuchó nuestra respuesta devuelta porque ya estaba actuando como el conejo que era, brincando sobre el piso inflable, pero lo hicimos. Escuchara o no, nuestra respuesta recíproca quedó flameando en el aire.

Después de que los niños quedaran agotados de jugar y el hambre diera paso en su lugar, racionaron el pastel y buscamos un sitio para sentarnos. Di de pastel a Louisa mientras ella trataba de respirar normal, con sus mejillas ardiendo de agotamiento y buscando desesperada el vaso de plástico con agua. Parte del líquido cayó en su barbilla, pero a ella no le importaba con tal de saciar su sed.

—¿Estás bien? —limpié su cara con una servilleta, sentándome en el hueco de las escaleras. Edward, unos peldaños por encima de nosotras, se devoraba su ración de pastel.

—Sí, sí… quiero más pastel, por favor. —pidió con la boca abierta, esperando el paso de la cuchara. Puse el plato en su regazo y la cuchara en su mano, aunque ya había comido muchas veces sola, seguía haciéndolo con torpeza. De vez en cuando trozos de fresa cayeron dentro de su traje y no en su boca— No puedo hacerlo.

—Sí que puedes, inténtalo otra vez.

Tres bocados más y dos de ellos fueron una prueba.

Terminada la merienda, Carmen nos quitó a Louisa, así como a todos los niños de sus padres. Nadie nos explicó lo que teníamos que hacer a continuación, pero nos dividieron en tres grupos. Algunos fueron ubicados de inmediato a mitad del salón, mientras que los demás, como Edward y yo que pertenecíamos al segundo grupo, nos fuimos más atrás.

Una vez que todo lo programado estuvo listo, el primer grupo de niños salió… con los ojos _vendados_. Mientras algunos esperaban en su sitio, Carmen llevó al primer niño cerca de los adultos del primer grupo. Entre todo ellos, no iba pequeña Lulú.

La directora rápidamente se acercó al micrófono, vestida como un payaso.

—Imagino que esto es tan confuso para ustedes, pero déjenme explicarles lo que haremos a continuación… —ella esperó algunos segundos, tomando una bocanada de aire— Papás y mamás aquí presente ¿Hay algo más dulce que sentir la mano de nuestros hijos? ¿Recuerdan ese primer roce entre el bebé y ustedes cuando nacieron? —suspiros colectivos se escucharon por todo el colegio— El juego es el siguiente… cada uno de estos niños pertenece a este primer grupo de padres. Ahora bien, cada peque tendrá que reconocer a sus padres a través del tacto, ya se lo hemos explicado a ellos en privado. Las reglas del juego son muy simples… _no_ pueden emitir sonido alguno; queda prohibido que susurren a sus hijos para ayudarlos. Pueden abrazarlos si quieren, dejar que exploren, pero no hablar.

A mí todavía no se me quitaba de la cabeza la pregunta de la directora, _¿Recuerdan ese primer roce entre el bebé y ustedes?_

Louisa había nacido en un taxi y por supuesto que recuerdo la sensación fascinante que fue cuando la pusieron en mi pecho.

Hasta ese momento nunca me senté a analizar o en recordar la fuerza de ese primer llanto. Su nacimiento fue tan violento para mí y al mismo tiempo tan maravilloso que creó esta controversia entre mi cabeza y mi corazón; no solo alguien me quitó a mi hija, sino que, además, nunca hice cosas con ella que estaban en todo mi derecho; darle el pecho, cambiarle pañales sucios por montones, sobarle la espalda de los gases, nunca la vi enferma de los cólicos, nunca vi su mentón temblar por su llanto exagerado y tampoco nunca jugué con su labio inferior una vez dormida, amando la forma en que su boca se cerraba para que la dejara en paz.

Todos esos recuerdos los tenía de Bonnie; los mejores de mi vida, la razón por la que siempre iba a tener un lazo especial con ella, pero nunca iba a recuperar ese tiempo con Louisa.

Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando. —susurró, besando la parte alta de mi cabeza y entonces me aparté de él, sin sorprenderme de que lo adivinara. Nadie en el mundo me conocía más que Edward, ni siquiera mis padres. Su mano se cerró entre mis dedos, cálidos, suaves contra mi piel— No importa lo que haya pasado antes, la tenemos aquí ahora, a unos pasos… cuando pudimos no haberla tenido nunca. Tal vez jamás hubiese salido esta negligencia a la luz ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso? ¿Te imaginas habernos ido de este mundo y nunca habernos enterado que teníamos una hija biológica? ¿Una mezcla de los dos? ¿Una pequeña Lulú?

Exhalé el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde que me apoyé en él.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que el mundo se acababa? ¿Qué la vida se terminaba en ese segundo, a pesar de que sabías que quien tenías al frente era tu hija? ¿Lo pensaste? ¿O fue mi lado egoísta quien actuó primero?

Él sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

—No eras la única que se sentía de esa forma.

—Ahora es diferente… ahora no me gustaría cambiar nada.

—Yo tampoco. —admitió.

No vimos lo que ocurrió en el primer grupo, pero para cuando nos dimos cuenta, era nuestro turno para pasar. Tres parejas de padres y una madre soltera nos detuvimos en medio de todo el mundo, al mismo tiempo que Carmen ingresaba a cuatro niños con los ojos vendados. Lou iba de las últimas, agarrando la camiseta del que iba delante de ella, así se dirigían el camino.

Hubo un desfile de los primeros tres niños que tocaron nuestras manos, rostros, ojos. Dos de ellos reconocieron a sus padres y la penúltima no pudo lograr saber cuál era su padre, porque dos de ellos tenían una barba similar. Louisa pasó de las últimas, brincando como un conejo de la mano de Carmen, hasta que soltó su mano, girando la punta del pie, acto que comenzaba a pensar que era cuando se sentía nerviosa.

Se acercó a la primera mujer, empujando el dedo índice en su pierna. Recorrió el dedo por su antebrazo hasta que se acercó y olfateó su camiseta. La negativa fue inmediata, de modo que avanzó a la siguiente pareja. Allí les cogió de las manos y uno de los hombres se puso de cuclillas para que le tocara la barbilla. Cuando la barba picó sus dedos, se retiró rápidamente, y con una sonrisa inocente, sacudió la cabeza.

Me moría de ganas de poder hablarle, pero luché para contener ese impulso.

De pronto, se quedó de pie frente a nosotros, e hizo lo mismo que con la primera mujer, empujando su dedo en mi pierna y en esta oportunidad, cogiéndome la blusa en un puño. Con la otra tomó los dedos de Edward, apretándolos con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo era capaz de hacer, y enseñando una risita nerviosa. Luego retrocedió, nos soltó y se fue a la última pareja, dejándome con el corazón en la mano.

Allí no permaneció por mucho tiempo, porque apenas tocó sus rostros, retrocedió negando con la cabeza. Se retiró en silencio, tomando nuestras manos y haciendo un caminito con los dedos hasta el inicio de las muñecas.

Edward decidió agacharse cerca de ella, lo que causó que soltara una risa graciosa al pasar la mano por su barba afeitada, como si lo reconociera. Entonces fue mi turno para agacharme esta vez, llevando su mano a mi mejilla izquierda. Esta se mantuvo un tiempo así, intacta, acariciando mi labio inferior con el pulgar. No quería irse, no quería alejarse de esa comodidad.

Lo intuía, yo sabía que lo intuía.

Ya no se estaba riendo para nada, concentrada en su tarea; inspeccionando, sintiendo, analizando. El calor que su mano transmitía en nuestra piel era abrasadora, fugaz, impresionante. Incluso le pinchó el ojo a Edward y me tuve que aguantar la risa.

El silencio en la sede fue intenso en gran medida hasta que Louisa se inclinó y me olfateó la ropa, entonces una sonrisa de dientes pequeños se asomó en su rostro.

—¡Mami! —chilló, logrando una ola de bulliciosa sorpresa— Y este es el ojo de papi… el ojo ¡sii, es el ojo de papi!

Le apartamos la venda de los ojos, dejándosela como un encaje en su cabeza y sus brazos se hundieron en mi cuello. Escuché aplausos a nuestro alrededor, pero la verdad es que no estaba interesada en los demás. Edward la tomó en su regazo, besando su mejilla manchada de un rojo carmesí y del poco maquillaje blanco de conejo que quedaba en él.

—¡Lo hiciste, pequeña Lulú! —exclamó Edward.

—¡Lo hice! —gritó devuelta.

A veces creía que el corazón me iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Tal vez me costaba imaginar las cosas que no llegué a vivir con ella en sus primeros meses de vida, pero en este momento, cualquier otra cosa era pequeña.

El dolor de recordar, lo inexplicable de sentir, el camino pedregoso que nadie quiere cruzar… nosotros lo quisimos hacer de la mano. En algún momento estas se soltaron, perdimos el rumbo, pero nos volvimos a encontrar. Y deseaba ver llegar ese día que, al mirar atrás, no sentiría tanta aflicción, tanta culpa. Rogaba que el amor siguiera mostrándome que la vida tiene _todo_ un sentido para mí y que el destino no quiso hacernos esto porque fuésemos malas personas.

E iba a permanecer de pie, luchando contra esta y muchas otras; riendo, peleando, besando a dos niñas preciosas.

Porque nunca nadie nos pondrá un obstáculo sabiendo que no lo podremos superar. Todo tropiezo es una enseñanza, toda caída es un levante.

Uno, dos, tres… tantos porrazos como fueran.

Y con todo eso, así es como quería vivir.

.

.

.

.

 _Fin..._

* * *

 **Fin fiiiiiin. Y llegamos al final de esta historia. Como en todas las que he escrito, tengo sentimientos encontrados.**

 **Quiero agradecer a las que han llegado hasta acá y me han seguido a lo largo de la historia. No importa en qué momento del fic llegaste ¡Gracias!**

 **Este es el único final, no tendrá epílogo (tal vez algún outtake, pero no es seguro). Y no tendrá epílogo por una razón muy sencilla... pienso hacer una secuela. Sí, leyeron bien, habrá _secuela de Primogénita_. No hoy, no mañana ni la próxima semana, sino en unos meses más. Hay muchas cosas que quedaron inconclusas, lo de Emmett y Elizabeth, tantas ideas que tengo en mi cabeza para esta familia, pero por temas de estudio tuve que darle este final. Se me hacía injusto para ustedes y para mí dejar el fic en hiatus, ya que la próxima semana empiezo mi práctica universitaria y no puedo seguir escribiendo por el momento, pero volveré.**

 **Me dejan saber que les pareció y GRACIAS, en serio, por todas aquellas personas que me han seguido a lo largo de estos 2 años.**

 **No pienso alargar mucho esta nota de autor, así que... besos, abrazos.**

 **Si se quieren contactar conmigo por alguna razón, el link de mi grupo en facebook se encuentra en mi perfil de ff.**

 **Eso es todo, l** **as quiero un montón!**

 **12/07/17**


	36. Outtake - Volar

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Outtake**

.

.

.

 **Volar**

.

Louisa, con cuatro años de edad, le parecía curioso pensar la manera en que los insectos permanecían en los pétalos de las flores o en las hojas de los árboles, como si estuvieran planeando una venganza. La capacidad para mostrarse silenciosos, amargados y solitarios. Al menos no comprendía por qué los adultos no hablaban de ello como un tema importante, nunca escuchó a nadie platicar sobre lo fantásticas que eran o si tenían algún propósito en la vida. Ella quería ser veterinaria, por ejemplo. También creía que estos podían llegar a leer el pensamiento de los demás, por eso reaccionan casi automáticamente ante el ruido de su zapato.

Fantaseó en cuestión de segundos lo que sería su vida si algún día pertenecía a su maravilloso clan; aprender a volar, succionar la mermelada que alguien olvidó fuera de la nevera o escabullirse en los agujeros más recónditos de las paredes.

Pero había algo que ella no tenía ni idea todavía, algo que la mantuvo despierta por horas la noche anterior ¿acaso los insectos volaban desnudos? ¿No les daba ni pizca de frío en invierno?

Si la respuesta era afirmativa, no le agradaba esa idea para nada. Le gustaba usar ropa, más aún por los colores de estos. Rosa, naranja, rojo, azul, lila.

Tenía tantos colores para decir, pero todo fue olvidado mientras la sonrisa se asomaba en su cara. Impulsada por la emoción de lo que sus ojos descubrieron en la distancia; otra mariposa posando sobre el brazo de la silla de playa.

Algo tenía que hacer para alcanzarla, incluso si eso significaba terminar herida. Lo demostró arriesgándose en dar un paso por delante de su propia valentía y arrastrando los pies en los zapatos nuevos que papá le compró días atrás. Saltó, casi volando, y tropezó en el césped húmedo del jardín. Miró sus pantys manchadas de lodo, preguntándose si mamá estaría muy enfadada cuando la vea o si había un par igual en su armario. Ella le dijo que no podía ensuciarse antes de que la gente llegara.

Ups.

Al menos tenía una mariposa de rehén, y pronto, tal vez, tendría una vaca de mascota. Eso le respondió a Bonnie cuando esta le preguntó que quería para su cumpleaños. No necesitaba ser una vaca grande, pero ella quería una vaca en su jardín.

Un ruido de pies la alertó.

— _Brr se aproxima… ¡Brr se aproxima!_ —esa era Bonnie, se dijo, recostada dentro de la tienda de campaña que Carlisle les hizo el fin de semana pasado. Con las manos alrededor de su boca, repitió una y otra vez lo que Louisa no entendía, por lo que Bonnie tuvo que intervenir en susurros— Bruja rabiosa se aproxima… ¡Bruja rabiosa se aproxima!

El corazón le palpitó fuerte en el pecho, pero nada fue suficiente para soltar la mariposa. Las uñas de un gris azulado de la mujer tocaron la mancha marrón de su panty y levantó el mentón para ver a Elizabeth sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire.

—¿Tú no piensas saludar a tu abuela, chica del cumpleaños?

Su vestido y zapatos eran horrendos, su cara estaba hinchada como un pulpo. Ella tenía un pulpo llamado Bambi, amigo del señor cua-cua, pero no era tan feo. La boca naranja de bruja rabiosa iba directo a su cara y sabía que probablemente la asfixiaría de igual modo que lo hacía la abuela Esme cada vez que la veía. Su cuerpo se encogió por la cercanía, hasta que una dulce voz resonó en el lugar.

—Oh, Jesús… debí haberlo sabido. —Bella apareció detrás de Elizabeth, suspirando por el aspecto de su ropa. Escuchó que Bonnie reía por detrás, pero solo hizo llamar la atención de ambas mujeres— ¿Qué haces escondida ahí, cariño?

Bonnie se paró en sus pies, mientras Louisa corría detrás de su madre. Hubiese deseado que eso fuera suficiente para evitar el soplido que Elizabeth hizo en su cara, pero de inmediato sintió pintura en su mejilla. Bonnie, por supuesto, corrió con la misma suerte y sus pies casi se tambalearon con la fuerza del beso.

Tan pronto acabó el martirio, ambas corriendo a casa haciendo caso omiso de Nick que pretendía saludarlas.

La habitación repleta de peluches las recibió en un aburrido silencio.

Bella llegó detrás de ellas, cerrando la puerta y colocando las manos en su cintura. Ella siempre hacía eso cuando estaba molesta.

La mariposa dio un salto en las palmas de Louisa, logrando asustarla.

—¿Estamos en problemas de nuevo, mamá?

—Sí

—¿Vas a llamar a la policía?

—No

—¿Estás molesta porque era tu ropa favorita?

—No

Silencio.

—¿Me compras un helado?

—No

—¿Y una vaca? ¿Puedo tener una vaca de mascota? —insistió ahora, aprovechándose de las preguntas— Y una… y una marisopa.

—Ma _riposa_ , Louisa ¡mariposa! —corrigió Bonnie, comenzando a deletrear— M…a…r…m…n…z... mariposa.

Su madre parecía triste, o al menos eso pensó luego de que se llevara una mano a la cara. Después de un momento se dio cuenta que estaba riéndose, así que supuso que no estaban en grandes problemas. Eso, hasta que la mariposa en la mano dejó de moverse.

—¿Qué hay en tu mano?

—Una _mariposa_ —dijo acertadamente. Inocente, desenroscó los dedos que la encerraban y pronto la mariposa escapó de sus manos, volando por todos sitios de la cerrada habitación. Las niñas comenzaron a chillar alrededor, saltando para alcanzarla de nuevo.

Mientras el intento de recuperarla procedía, alguien entró en la habitación.

—Ah, lo sabía. —Rose ladeó la cabeza en una sonrisa— Te dije que arruinarían su ropa.

Bella asintió.

—Tal vez las subestimé un poco.

—¿Un poco? —suspiró. Lou se abalanzó contra su mesita de las muñecas justo después de que la mariposa emprendiera su vuelo otra vez— ¿Qué es eso que vuela?

—Una mariposa. —respondió Bella.

Pequeña Lulú dejó de escuchar la conversación. Necesitaba recuperar la mariposa de cualquier manera. Después de muchos intentos fallidos, finalmente Rose les dijo que ella necesitaba ser libre, pues mantenerla encerrada solo la deprimía.

Se negó a hacerlo porque nunca antes había atrapado una, pero no le gustaba ver triste a nadie.

Entonces permitió que la mariposa se fuera, intentó darle un beso imposible de despedida antes de abrir la ventana.

Louisa suspiró, sabiendo que sin ella nunca aprendería a volar.

O…

¿Y si lo intentaba?

¿Y si saltaba desde la mesa?

¿Y si se subía al techo?

¿Arriba de la encimera?

¿AL AUTO DE PAPÁ?

La idea dilató sus pupilas.

Una vez cambiadas de ropa, se encontraron a Nick escuchando detrás de la puerta.

Nick era alto, feo y con ojos azules.

Feo, muy feo desde que no le quería prestar nunca más su consola luego de que ella derramara jugo de mora en los parlantes.

No fue a propósito, el vaso se resbaló de sus manos.

Pero él traía regalos para ella y para Bonnie, entonces era lindo de nuevo.

—¿Qué hay dentro? ¿GALLETAS?

No eran galletas, sino una almohada en forma de manzana roja. Era tan suave y liviana que no quería desprenderse de ella.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —les dijo Alice a las dos, abrazándolas en conjunto.

La gente empezó a llegar; la abuela Esme, el abuelo Carlisle, una amiga de mamá, una amiga de Rose, Jasper y otras personas adultas que no conocía, pero que le trajeron regalos y la abrazaron como si fuera su mejor amiga.

No le importó la mayoría de los regalos, le gustaba mucho su almohada de manzana. Tanto, tanto, que le dieron ganas de comer una.

—Mi almohada es una uva —dijo Bonnie, abrazando a la almohada en su pecho— Es muuuy bonita. —siguió, sin embargo, Louisa no le respondió, por lo que Bonnie se alejó de su regalo para echarle un vistazo— ¿Por qué estás callada?

La casa estaba demasiado llena para saltar desde la encimera o desde la mesa. La única opción era el auto de papá o lanzarse desde el tobogán del parque, pero a ellas no la dejaban salir a la calle sin supervisión.

—Quiero volar. —respondió.

—No tenemos alas.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No importa.

Parecía tan fácil de lograr, pero la puerta de calle estaba cerrada y no había una salida desde el patio trasero…

 _El patio trasero._

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y Bonnie supo que habían encontrado la solución. Tan emocionada estaba que la almohada de uva se le cayó al suelo y tiró de la mano de Louisa hacia lo que sea fuera su plan.

Para ellas, ningún plan era lo suficientemente peligroso o arriesgado.

Mientras Bella y Rose acomodaban el pastel en la mesa, echaron prisa fuera de casa.

Caminó alrededor del césped, flores olvidadas y juguetes que no recordaba. Y allí estaba… entre todo el matorral, aquella brecha lodosa entre su casa y la calle. La misma brecha lodosa que usó un par de veces para jugar y regresar a casa toda sucia sin ninguna explicación. Gracias a esa brecha podrían salir a la calle, subirse arriba del auto y saltar al vacío.

Maravilloso.

—¡Eh! Allí están.

Bonnie no alcanzó a dar un paso cerca de la brecha cuando la voz de Charlie las detuvo.

—¡Abuelito Charlie! —gritaron, olvidándose del plan y corriendo a toda velocidad a sus brazos.

Él besó sus mejillas, haciéndoles cosquillas con el bigote.

—¿Qué están haciendo escondidas aquí? Todo el mundo está preguntando por las cumpleañeras.

—Bonnie y yo queremos aprender a volar.

—¿A volar? —repitió Edward, detrás de ellos. Hasta ese instante nadie se dio cuenta de que también se encontraba allí— ¿De dónde salió esa idea loca?

—Las mariposas vuelan. Nosotras queremos intentarlo.

Charlie miró a Edward con una extraña expresión, su bigote se movió y Louisa quería arrancárselo con la mano.

—¿Qué dices, Edward? ¿Crees que puedan lograrlo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Si no lo intentamos… nunca lo sabremos.

Bonnie soltó un chillido escandaloso, abrazando su pierna.

Edward fue quien las ayudó, porque al abuelito Charlie le dolían los brazos. Papá era fuerte, igual que un héroe, por eso las sostuvo en el aire sin ningún problema. No era lo mismo que la mariposa, pero le gustaba que el viento golpeara su cara. Cuando mamá vino a echarles un vistazo, estaba completamente mareada por las vueltas. Tan mareada que sus pies flaquearon en el suelo y Bella la sostuvo antes de que se cayera.

 _Toooodooo giraaabaaa._

 _Tooooodo._

Caminaron en zigzag de regreso a casa, ante las risas simuladas de los grandes y decidió que no le importaba. Aunque tropezó con la almohada de uva de Bonnie y con el trasero de la abuela Elizabeth… siguió su rumbo.

Para cuando llegó la hora de cortar el pastel, ya se sentían mucho mejor.

El pastel era rosa y según Nick, allí estaban sus nombres y el número cuatro. Fue el primer número que se aprendió de memoria, pero no sabía cómo contarlos con los dedos. Lo intentó una vez, fallando en el proceso. Bonnie intentó meter el dedo en la vela, pero Rose fue lo suficientemente rápida para apartarla.

La canción del cumpleaños terminó, todo el mundo se calló. Pasaron los segundos y la ansiedad de apagar la vela comenzaba a darle comezón en las manos.

Hasta que alguien gritó que pidieran los deseos.

Otro gritó que eran muy pequeñas para entenderlo.

Sin embargo, ella lo entendió.

Y Bonnie también.

Pidió un deseo simple en silencio; volar como una hermosa mariposa.

Tener una vaca.

.

.

.

Y tal vez también un hermano.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeña Lulú?

Ya no quedaba ningún invitado en casa, incluso tenía puesto su pijama y estaba a punto de lanzarse desde la cama a la montaña de peluches de su mesita. Entre ellos, una enorme vaca… de algodón. Sin embargo, era tan linda y blanquita, que no le importaba nada más.

—Quiero volar muy alto, mamá.

Bella entró en su cuarto, mientras Louisa volvía a su posición; juntó sus manos, se inclinó y saltó sobre los peluches antes de que su mamá pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Lo primero que sintió fue un golpe en su brazo y luego algo cayó sobre su espalda. Parecía un caracol echado en la tierra.

—¡Lu! —gritó Bella.

—¡Ups! —a pesar del dolor de la caída, estaba viva— ¡Estoy bien!

Literalmente desapareció entre los peluches, pero pronto se los quitó de encima con la ayuda de Bella, que la sacó en unos segundos.

—Tú… pequeña Lulú, le haces honor a tu nombre. —su cuerpo se arrimó en la cama, saltando en dos pies— Te amo por eso ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, yo también amo mucho. ¿Verdad que fue muuuy divertido?

—Sí, sí, divertido… cuando te rompas un brazo…

—¿Quién se va a romper un brazo?

Edward entró con los regalos en una bolsa, dejándolos en un rincón de la habitación. Mamá le explicó lo sucedido, y él solo se puso reír de la situación.

—Si me rompo un brazo… me crece otro. ¿Verdad que crece otro?

Saltó sobre papá, que la sostuvo enseguida. Entrelazó sus piernas en su cadera, mientras Bella le apartaba el pelo sudoroso de su frente. Quería preguntarles si podía intentarlo otra vez, pero la puerta principal dio un golpe y mamá se tuvo que ir, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida y uno en la boca a papá, lo que hizo que Louisa hiciera una mueca de asco.

Ahora estaban a solas.

—¿Quieres volar? —le preguntó él, apretándole la mejilla.

El corazón le saltó, moviendo los pies en todas direcciones.

—Si me caigo, me sostienes fuerte, papi ¿de acuerdo?

Él sonrió, besando el tope de su cabeza.

—Siempre.

* * *

 **Hooooola! Estoy viva y regresé :)**

 **Como la mayoría ya sabe, Primogénita tendrá secuela. La comenzaré a subir a partir del día miércoles (13/09) y no haré una secuela aparte, sino aquí mismo, así que hagan de cuenta que lo dejé en hiatus y vine a continuarla (naaa, fue porque no sé que nombre ponerle a la secuela, Primogénita 2 no me llamaba la atención jajaja) Contará de 12 capítulos, los que subiré una vez por semana y sin un día en específico.**

 **Este outtake se los debía desde el último capítulo, no es largo, de despistada y porque nunca lo edité, no lo subí hasta ahora.**

Me alegra muuucho volver, a pesar de que este tiempo me sirvió para hacer otras cosas, estaba acostumbrada a merodear por aquí :D

Cualquier duda que tengan ya saben que tengo un grupo de fics en facebook "Annie Stewart fanfics" el link lo encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.

Besos, hasta pronto!


	37. Capítulo 34: La vida continúa

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Con este capítulo doy inicio a la continuación del fic Primogénita, por supuesto son libres de seguir leyendo o quedarse con el final que ya le di.**

 **(2da parte.)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

.

.

.

 _ **3 años más tarde…**_

 **BPOV**

 _Bella,_ susurran. _Bella,_ como un mantra. _Bella_ es mi nombre. _Bella, Bella, Bella._

La voz áspera nunca se detiene y en respuesta presiono la almohada en mi pecho. Quiero llorar de frustración porque no recuerdo la última vez que sentí tanto sueño en mi vida. Podría estar con los ojos cerrados para siempre y no me importaría, pero… ese alguien que conozco continúa llamándome.

—Bella… —finalmente me doy por vencida, mis ojos confrontan la luz de la habitación— Despierta, Bella.

Una corazonada me recuerda que he vivido esto antes y de pronto los recuerdos dolorosos que no olvido regresan, pero estos no me desgarran de la misma forma que antes. El paso del tiempo ayudó a que disminuyera, y extraño o no, eso me mantiene fuerte.

—¿Uh? —gorjeo.

La cama cruje, al igual que mi estómago. Mi cuerpo rebota antes de regresar al punto inicial, entonces me acomodo mejor ya que me encuentro a solas en la cama.

—El bebé. —dice Edward en un tono ahogado. Me escondo otra vez y logro oír a lo lejos un llanto escandaloso— Bella, el bebé. —cierro los ojos otra vez, soltando un chasquido de mis labios. Edward se traslada hacia un lugar diferente, porque escucho su voz a otra distancia— _Bella._

En mis sueños, me veo meciéndome arriba de una hamaca, tomando el sol, bebiendo caipiriñas.

—Es tu turno esta vez. —la hamaca detiene su vaivén, como si supiera que mi deber es levantarme— Por favor. —lloriqueo.

—Bella, levántate.

Me pregunto si morir se siente así, si algo más pesado está sobre tus párpados y a ti no te queda de otra más que cerrar los ojos. O solo es mi vagancia… o he estado durmiendo muy poco. Probablemente ambas, pero mientras parpadeo lo suficiente para esfumarme del coma, recuerdo una cosa importante de todo esto:

No tenemos ningún bebé.

Edward está quitándose la parte de arriba del pijama cuando me levanto.

— _Alice_ —jadeo, tirando lejos las sábanas de encima, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no tengo sueño. Troto por toda la habitación buscando mi ropa. _Alice,_ repito en mi cabeza, todavía aturdida. Pequeña, hinchada y adolorida Alice— ¿Dónde están mis zapatos?

—Justo detrás de ti. —responde este y me aprieta la nariz— Vamos, despierta ya.

—Lo estoy, lo estoy. —repito en un chasquido y Edward sale de la habitación.

Escucho voces del exterior y algunas puertas cerrarse. Diviso a Jasper desde una esquina preguntando si el vehículo tiene suficiente combustible, como si el viaje de casa al hospital tardara lo que tarda transportarse de una ciudad a otra.

No lo culpo. Pobrecillo.

A ese grado de desquicio estaba Edward cuando Louisa nació, aunque con razón. Todo el mundo estaba vuelto loco esa noche, no por nada ocurrió… lo que ocurrió.

Avancé con rapidez por el pasillo, poniéndome los zapatos. Me envuelvo en un chal marrón delgado y tardo medio minuto en llegar a la entrada de la casa de Alice. Nick está en el sofá con un cuenco de palomitas, ancho de espaldas, todavía en pijama. Con 11 años encima, el aspecto de Nick era ya el de un adolescente, aunque claro, su cara seguía siendo la de un niño. Eso solo porque era alto para la edad que tenía. Lo saludo de pasada y me encamino al cuarto de mi amiga que cojea y revuelve los cajones de su cómoda.

—Oye, espera ahí. —le digo, quitándole la pañalera— Déjame hacer eso por ti y siéntate.

Una especie de sonrisa recibo en respuesta. Ni siquiera intenta hablar, solo me obedece.

—Mi bata está en el armario… —explica, más tranquila de lo que espero— las pantuflas en el tercer cajón de la cómoda, la ropa interior…

—¿No guardaste nada para ti? ¿Pensabas pasearte con el trasero al aire en el pasillo del hospital?

Sonríe.

—Estaba ansiosa. —admite; esa misma sonrisa desaparece al inclinarse de dolor. Su rostro se contrae, parece molesta— de todos modos… maldito Jasper.

Es mi turno para reír.

Sus contracciones comienzan a aumentar el grado de dolor y disminuir la distancia de tiempo. Desde que rompió fuente unas horas atrás, su doctor le aconsejó que se quedara en casa hasta que los dolores ya no fueran soportables.

Me costaba verla sufrir de esa forma, y la verdad, nunca me imaginé verla en ese estado.

Alice era de esas personas que no te imaginas embarazada y criando a un bebé. Incluso su propio hermano estaba desconcertado. Estaba comenzando a entender el significado de vivir bajo el mismo techo con alguien más que no era Nick, cuando ocurrió.

Recojo lo necesario de sus cajones con el recuento de su vida en mi cabeza. Jasper ingresa a la habitación una vez que he terminado, y ayuda a su novia a levantarse de la cama.

De regreso a la sala, Nick sigue en el mismo lugar que un instante atrás.

—Tu ropa, Nick, tus cosas. —le dice su hermana con dificultad, abrumada por la calma del chico.

Pero Nick ya estaba listo de cualquier manera. Se puso el anorak encima del pijama y agarró la tira de su mochila escondida debajo de la mesa. Era una actitud inteligente considerando que iría a parar a otra casa para dormir, así que no necesitaba llevar ropa extra a excepción del uniforme escolar.

No fue el único que decidió lo mismo; Louisa estaba parada junto a la puerta del coche con el pijama, una chaqueta alrededor de los hombros y una bufanda extra grande cubriéndole las orejas.

Con el pelo recogido dentro de la bufanda, se acercó a Alice curiosa por la situación.

—¿Te duele mucho, tía Alice? ¿Puedo entrar contigo y ver todo con mis binoculares? —señaló su aparato que le colgaba del cuello. Lo llevaba a todas partes. _A todas las malditas partes._

—No es un lugar para niños, nena, no puedes entrar. —expliqué.

Parpadeó, dejando caer decepcionada los binoculares hasta su pecho. Se acercó a Nick para abrazarlo, enseñando el melodrama en toda su extensión. Sin embargo, la hermandad entre ellos no duró demasiado. Tan pronto subieron a sus asientos, empezaron a pelear.

—¡Es mi turno, Nick!

—¡Siempre pierdes la primera partida!

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Suéltalo!

—¡Es mío!

—¡Lo vas a estropear!

—¡Mamá!

—¡Basta! —reñí, ofuscada por la luz del portátil de Nick y moviendo los dedos en su dirección— Pásenme eso de ahí. Se acabó.

Chispas volaban fuera de sus ojos, pero ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Solo se cruzaron de brazos, inflaron los cachetes y esperaron a que Edward comprobara la seguridad de los cinturones.

Para entonces, Jasper se iba a hacer pis en los pantalones.

—¿Cómo van a estar peleando igual que el perro y el gato? ¡Ustedes son amigos! —recordó— No quiero escuchar ninguna pelea más por esta noche. Alice no se siente bien y no queremos ponerla nerviosa. —aclaró, mirando a nuestra hija de reojo— Louisa, esto va especialmente para ti.

Lulú tenía seis años, y su carácter cada vez era más difícil de controlar. A diario teníamos que lidiar con múltiples cambios de humor y cuidar de no decir cualquier cosa en voz alta porque se ofendía. Cada año era diferente, cada cumpleaños se transformaba en una nueva persona que veía el mundo de una manera distinta. Con ella y Bonnie, literalmente perdíamos la cabeza.

—Mamá

—¿Sí?

—¿Le puedes decir a Nick que deje de respirar mi aire?

—Louisa…

—Lo siento.

Alice estuvo tranquila y sin dolor durante el viaje. Pese a nuestra insistencia en querer dejarla primero en el hospital y luego a los niños con Rose, no quiso. Y creo que todos entendimos que realmente estaba bien porque de lo contrario, estaría gritando y mordiéndole el brazo a Jasper. De todas formas, el hospital no quedaba muy lejos del departamento de Rose, así que fuimos de una carrera.

Rose vivía en un acogedor edificio de seis pisos junto a Bonnie. Llevaban residiendo allí cerca de dos años, cuando decidió alquilar y volver a independizarse. Mi madre y sus padres no estaban tan convencidos de esa decisión, pero ellos entendieron que eso iba a pasar algún día.

Rose seguía con su tratamiento.

Y lo más importante, Bonnie era feliz viviendo con ella.

Aparcamos frente al edificio, saqué los bolsos del maletero mientras Nick se despedía de su hermana. Tuve que apartarme y dejar de ver la escena emotiva porque en cualquier momento me iba a poner a llorar con ellos; era triste en el sentido de que sería la primera vez que se separaban por tanto tiempo.

Luego de lagrimear y que Louisa los mirara aturdida por los binoculares, Edward me ayudó a llevarlos al quinto piso del edificio.

Rose ya estaba esperándonos en la puerta.

—Pensé que ya no venían, entren.

Vi a Bonnie acurrucada arriba de la mesa, intentando darle sin éxito comida a un canario desde su jaula. Su intención de alimentarlo terminó en cuanto pusimos un pie dentro de casa; saltó fuera de la mesa, haciendo que la jaula se tambaleara.

—¿Ya vino el bebé de la tía Alice? —preguntó a toda prisa.

La saludé con un abrazo antes de contestar:

—No todavía, pero falta muy poco.

—¡Uh, ya quiero saber si es niño o niña! —canturreó Louisa, interesada en el aterrado canario.

Compadecía al pobre animal, pero no tenía tiempo para decirles que no debían hacerle daño. Solo lo vi aletear confundido por toda la jaula.

—Creo que es niño. —murmuró Bonnie

—Y yo niña. —comentó Lulú.

—No importa lo que sea, será tan feo o fea como ustedes. —dijo con crueldad Nick, logrando una pelea entre los tres que Rose y yo tuvimos que detener.

Una vez calmados del todo, comencé mi explicación memorizada.

—Llámame si los chicos están dándote problemas, Edward o yo vendremos enseguida. Y si no te dan problemas te llamaré por la mañana para saber cómo están. —le entregué las mochilas con todo lo necesario— No te preocupes por la escuela, pasaremos a tiempo para llevarlos.

—Vamos a estar bien, chicos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Bien. —asentí, como si me fuera de vacaciones por tres meses. Nos despedimos de los chicos a lo lejos, que pretendían pelearse ahora por el canario. Salimos sin hacer ruido, hasta que alguien nos siguió.

—¡Espera, mami!

Louisa corrió a toda velocidad. Tiró algo de su bolsillo del pantalón, colocándolo en la palma de mi mano.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es para el bebé de la tía Alice. Es una tarjeta con un lindo gatito, pero no pude escribir nada porque no supe cómo hacerlo. —la sonrisa de un gato aparecía en toda la tarjeta— Tienes que prometer que se lo darás.

Me lo guardé en mi bolsillo, mientras ella me miraba expectante.

—Te lo prometo, pequeña.

—Y le dirás que le puedo prestar mis peluches, y también mi vaso para la leche y si quiere nos puede acompañar a la escuela a Bonnie y a mí. Yo la puedo cuidar mientras Bonnie le cambia el pañal.

Me reí.

—Lo haré, lo haré, ahora regresa a casa. Nosotros volveremos pronto por ti ¿de acuerdo?

Se acercó saltando en sus pies y le di un beso en la mejilla. Edward la envolvió en un abrazo, antes de devolverse al departamento.

—¡Pórtate bien! —le advertí, viéndola agarrar el picaporte.

Movió su mano desocupada en el aire, mechas de pelo flotando alrededor de su hombro.

—¡Está bien! —prometió— ¡Adiosito!

.

.

.

* * *

Alice fue ingresada rápidamente en el hospital y ya no podíamos hacer nada más por ella. Nos tocaba esperar en la sala de familiares, que por suerte se encontraba casi desierta de personas.

Jasper se unió a nosotros, luego de que la enfermera revisara a Alice. Traía café para todos, mientras yo me paseaba de una esquina a otra.

—Me inquietan los hospitales. —admití. Edward torció el gesto e insistió en que tomara café. Lo acepté y me paré frente a él, sentado en la silla de plástico.

—A mí también. —contestó, tanteando el asiento vacío— Siéntate conmigo, haz de cuenta que estamos a la espera del dentista.

Miré alrededor de la habitación; paredes de azul y rosa, un enorme reloj con la cara de un bebé.

—Sí, parece ser una sala de dentista.

Asomó una media sonrisa.

—Tonta.

El tiempo en el reloj del hospital era eterno. Cada vez que miraba las ruedecillas estaban en el mismo lugar, aunque solo eran suposiciones mías, porque de pronto ya habían transcurrido dos horas. Rose nunca llamó para quejarse, y todos asumimos que tenía todo bajo control con los chicos. La madre de Jasper y Elizabeth llegaron en el vehículo de Eleazar, haciendo preguntas sin descanso.

—¿Los chicos con Esme? —la voz molesta se sentó frente a mí. De todas las sillas disponibles, ella eligió esa— Con todo el ajetreo me olvidé de preguntar.

—Están con Rose.

Su cabello cobrizo, ahora crecido hasta sus hombros, cayó por sus ojos.

—¿Con Rose?

—Rose, la madre de Bonnie.

—Ya sé que es la madre de Bonnie, Bella. —gruñó— ¿Por qué no con tu madre?

No iba a pelear con ella en un hospital, aun cuando la forma tan despectiva de decirlo y autoritaria me chiflaba. Por suerte Eleazar nos interrumpió en el momento oportuno, sentándose un asiento por detrás y susurrando en su oído. No entendí ni escuché lo que le dijo, pero Elizabeth chasqueó la lengua con preocupación y sin decir una sola palabra, se retiró de la sala de espera.

.

.

* * *

Transcurrió otra hora eterna antes de que pudiésemos ver a Alice.

El humor le había empeorado, pero estuvo tranquila con nuestra visita, tomando mi mano y apretando la de Jasper de vez en cuando. La señora Whitlock estaba allí también apoyándola, sentada en la única silla de visita y tratando de apaciguar su dolor.

Todos estábamos allí, su única familia.

No lograba percibir por mí misma lo difícil que debía ser para ella estar en una situación así y no tener a su mamá para consolarla, abrazarla o besarla. Al menos sé que eso necesitó al instante de saber que estaba embarazada. Impulsada por la emoción, quiso llamar a su madre para darle las buenas nuevas, pero luego se dio cuenta que eso no podía suceder. Se sentó en la mesa de su cocina, aún empujada por esos pensamientos, y marcó al número inexistente.

Llamó y llamó, mas nadie contestó.

Desde entonces nunca dejó de sentir su presencia en el embarazo. Decía que era extraño de explicar, pero a veces percibía el olor de su perfume en la habitación. Ya no llorara al recordarla, solo sonreía.

Era una chica fuerte.

El doctor de turno vino para su revisión, y todos tuvimos que volver a salir. Eleazar nos esperaba afuera, sin Elizabeth, excusándola de tener que regresar a casa por alguna razón.

Aprovechamos el tiempo disponible en la cafetería de la primera planta; compramos más café si era posible y engullimos medialunas recién horneadas. Le insistí a Edward que se fuera a dormir a casa, puesto que mañana trabajaba, pero se negó. En cambio, decidió ingerir más cafeína.

Me encogí de hombros, sumida en el trasnoche. Ya no trabajaba en la perfumería para preocuparme de mis horas de sueño. Había renunciado años antes para cuidar de las chicas, no obstante, la idea de seguir quedándome en casa era cada vez más frustrante y llevaba algunas semanas yendo a diferentes trabajos para ver si conseguía algo.

—¿Te dije que…? —empecé.

—Odias los hospitales.

Levanté un trozo de mi medialuna, atorándome en el proceso.

—Iba a decir que estas eran las mejores medialunas que comí en mi vida y que deberíamos dejar de comprar las de nuestra panadería favorita. Odio los hospitales, pero podría hacer un esfuerzo, comprar todo esto y amar los hospitales otra vez.

Edward se me quedó viendo con impresión.

—A veces hablas tan rápido, Bella. Me pierdo.

Le robé su última medialuna del plato y como Alice seguía dilatando a pasos de tortuga, decidimos salir de la atmosfera del hospital un rato. Era una noche horriblemente fría de enero y la nieve hirió mis nudillos. Puse un pie en la nieve justo después del otro en una especie de distracción, haciendo un camino con mis pasos como si tuviera la edad de las niñas. Iba bien, caminando derecho y sin perder la cuenta, hasta que Edward me agarró de la cintura y me hizo tambalear.

—¡Tramposo!

—No sabía que estábamos jugando a algo.

Me di la vuelta con la intención de encararlo, pero lo tenía demasiado cerca. Sus dedos, fríos como el cristal, tomaron mi cara y sentí sus labios adormecidos en los míos. Olvidé mis pies en la nieve, olvidé mis nudillos heridos.

Él seguía aquí, yo seguía aquí.

Eso nunca había cambiado.

Empezamos una nueva vida en el momento exacto en que debía ocurrir, y eso nos resultaba bien, incluso si a veces peleábamos por ridiculeces sin importancia, al día siguiente el tema estaba olvidado.

Enlacé mis brazos por su cuello, levantándome del suelo y obligándolo a hacer un esfuerzo por sostenerme.

—Deberíamos ir a casa…

—¿Y…?

—A buscar mantas, hace mucho frío.

—Ah.

—¿Cómo que "ah"? ¿Qué pensabas? —fruncí el ceño, golpeándolo en el brazo cuando lo entendí— Edward, tu siempre piensas cochinadas.

Marchamos a casa luego de una serie de besos y pisadas de nieve.

Llegamos en la absoluta oscuridad, tanteando terreno y adivinando el agujero del picaporte por la falta de luz. La mascota de Alice, Brisa, ni se inmutó por nuestra presencia. Levantó la cabeza, olisqueó mis piernas y se volvió a echar en la alfombra. Me dejé caer en el sofá entonces y apoyé las rodillas en mi estómago. Sabía que estaba jugando sucio y que si me acomodaba más me quedaría dormida, pero no lo pude evitar. No duré mucho recostada así, puesto que Edward irrumpió en mi metro cuadrado, dejándose caer de la misma forma.

—¿Podemos fingir que nada está ocurriendo y dormir?

Sabía la respuesta a eso.

—No

—Maldición.

Él jugó con mi cabello, mientras mis ojos viajaban al mundo de los sueños. Sacudí la cabeza para que se detuviera. Nunca lo hizo.

—Tenemos que regresar al hospital. —susurré.

—Ajá. —susurró devuelta.

—Y tendrías que estar trayendo las mantas.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque aquí estoy muy cómoda.

Gruñó en respuesta, aceptando la derrota. Lo sé porque entrecerré un ojo sin que se diera cuenta y ya no estaba cerca. Sonreí.

Quería llamar a Rose, saber de los chicos, abrir los ojos, guardar las mantas, ponerme de pie, caminar, hacer algo por mi vida. El sueño me ganó. Sentí a Edward regresar, acomodarse y poner la cabeza en mi cuello. Su respiración me abrazó, y fue suficiente para desistir de cualquier otra cosa para hacer.

—¿Sabes? Estoy nervioso.

—¿Por el bebé?

—Por todo.

En un esfuerzo descomunal, abrí un ojo.

—Yo también. —concebí de igual modo— Es la primera vez que estoy de este lado de la situación.

—Y sigue siendo caótico.

—Por lo menos no se siente como que se vaya a caer el mundo a pedazos… espero. Si mañana se acaba todo, pediré un deseo.

Consumida ya por el calor de su cuerpo, volví a cerrar mi ojo y el sueño finalmente inhabilitó mis sentidos. La cordura la perdí sin esfuerzo, intenté recomponerme… pero eso nunca sucedió. Fui consciente de que caí en los brazos de Morfeo cuando abrí los ojos y sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cuello. Me moví para desperezarme, pero Edward estaba dormido y su brazo cayó justo sobre mi mejilla derecha.

—¡Auch!

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó, dando un salto al despertar.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Jasper llamó para avisar que Alice estaba lista para pujar. Dormimos alrededor de dos horas completas incómodos en el sofá, así que ahora corríamos para llegar a tiempo. Sobé mi mejilla azotada por su brazo, que latía con intensidad.

Un gato estaba sobre nuestro buzón, y cuando me acerqué, este salió arrancando.

—¿Recogiste el correo de esta mañana? Porque yo no lo hice. —le pregunté. Como Edward negó con la cabeza, me dirigí al buzón y saqué la correspondencia. Bufé— Me olvidé de pagar la escuela de pequeña Lulú ayer.

Puse un pie en el suelo de concreto y el codo en el buzón a modo de apoyo. Deslicé los dedos por la rejilla del buzón, verificando que no dejaba ninguna carta atrás, entonces fue justo cuando escuché el ruido de las llantas nublar mi razonamiento; la velocidad en mi oído, la ausencia total de luz… algo aplastó el concreto y alcancé a ser consciente de ello.

—¡Bella, cuidado!

Me incliné hacia el buzón mientras la camioneta detrás de nosotros avanzaba rauda por la orilla del pavimento. Incluso si yo me hubiese quedado en el mismo lugar, me alcanzaría solo para rozar mi brazo derecho.

Por mucho que luché para ver la patente, la oscuridad me lo impidió.

Edward estuvo junto a mí en un instante, agarrándome de los brazos y hundiendo los dedos en mi piel.

—¿Cariño, estás bien? ¿te hiciste daño? ¿Estás bien? —repitió.

Noté la preocupación en su voz tanto como la irritación en su semblante; esa mezcla de sentimientos confusos que no puedes evitar tener al mismo tiempo. Lo miro con una expresión indescifrable, casi cómica, como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

Quiero que me salgan las palabras y confirmar que sigo entera.

—¿Quién… quién demonios le dio su licencia de conducir? —se me ocurrió decir primero. Tal vez si el auto me hubiese arrollado, todavía estaría hablando pavadas.

Edward soltó un garrafal suspiro, queriendo llamar a la policía, pero lo detuve. Nunca vimos la patente, era tarde, no estaba herida. Lo único que conseguiríamos con eso era perdernos el nacimiento.

Una vez que logré calmarlo, me apresó en un fuerte beso en la boca.

—¿Al menos sabemos si alguien más del vecindario tiene camioneta? Aparte de nosotros, claro.

Me encogí de hombros, recuperándome.

—No que yo sepa. —titubee. Estuvimos parados en medio de la nada por mucho tiempo. Resoplé— Ya, Edward… olvídalo.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —volvió a preguntar— Estabas muy cerca de ahí. Pensé que iba a alcanzarte.

Seguía siendo un cachorrito y parecía inclusive mucho más traumado que yo. Decidí tomar su cara con mis manos para ver si con eso lo tranquilizaba del todo.

—Estoy bien. —le aseguré entre mimos.

.

.

* * *

El incidente con la camioneta fue excluido de mis pensamientos en cuestión de minutos, nada más porque tenía otras cosas en mente más importantes. Mi corazón latía a una velocidad exorbitante y eso se debía a que Jasper entró a la sala de partos antes de que pusiéramos un pie en el hospital. Me lo podía imaginar corriendo por el pasillo y gritándole a su cámara fotográfica que funcionara. Entre la espera agobiante y mis caminatas al baño para mirarme al espejo… no. Intenté dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, pero no pude. Tal vez si hubiese ocurrido de día con más gente despierta, mi reacción sería diferente.

El amanecer llegó a través de los cristales, el hospital se llenó a eso de las seis, cuando tocó cambio de turno de las enfermeras.

Afortunadamente, entre las seis y siete de la mañana, Jasper salió de la sala de parto hiperventilando.

Olvidó su cámara fotográfica y nunca sacó fotos, aunque a nadie le importó que la perdiera. Se formó una media fila de los pocos que estábamos, esperando noticias.

Alice estaba en perfecto estado.

Y había traído al mundo a una niña.

Suspiré el bálsamo de calma que me causó la noticia. Hubo abrazos y palabras afectuosas en aquella burbuja familiar.

Mi corazón trabajaba más tranquilo ahora que todo había terminado, por fin.

Elegí ese momento para apartarme del clan familiar un segundo, sacando el móvil y llamando a Rose para saber de los chicos. Me contó que habían pasado una buena noche con ella y que todavía dormían en sus camas. Le prometí que iría por ellos en cuanto me desocupara, por lo pronto, esperaría hasta que Alice fuera trasladada a otra habitación, y si teníamos la oportunidad de verla, mucho mejor. Entonces noté aquel sentimiento ambiguo que se instaló como si en realidad la que hubiese parido fuese yo. La ansiedad y la desazón de querer ver al bebé y revisarlo me puso de los nervios, sin embargo, me calmé apretando la mano en mi rodilla. Era un buen hospital, todo marchaba bajo control. Alice no se iba a despegar de su bebé en ningún momento, Jasper estaba allí también.

Tomé una bocanada de aire.

Desistí de seguir bebiendo café hasta que no comiera algo primero.

Todavía sentada, adolorida de la espalda y la mejilla, Edward se acercó para avisarme que Alice ya se encontraba en su habitación, después de otra larga espera, subimos juntos por el ascensor hasta la tercera planta de maternidad y acudimos al pasillo de la izquierda donde encontramos a Eleazar y a la señora Whitlock, que acababan de entrar a verla.

Por fortuna el bebé se encontraba junto a ella, durmiendo cálida en sus brazos.

Me fijé en lo pequeña que era, en su piel rosada, en sus dedos suaves como el algodón. Me deslicé en silencio por la cama de hospital, mirando el rostro cansado de Alice.

Se notaba la presencia inocente en el cuarto; la sensación de esperanza.

Alice acomodó el rostro de la bebé para que fuera visible para nosotros.

—Bella, Edward… —murmuró, sobándole la naricilla a la bebé con una voz cantarina. Ella arrugó el ceño en respuesta, mostrándose molesta por la caricia de su madre—Les presento al fin a mi adorada Emma… —sonrió, orgullosa de admitirlo.

Puso entonces a la pequeña en mis brazos antes de darme cuenta. Era aún más pequeña de lo que se veía a la distancia, aunque agradable de sentir en mis manos. Edward la observó desde el otro lado de la cama, rozando apenas su mejilla con los nudillos.

—¿Te gusta? —inquirí, disfrutando el momento. Tomé los dedos frágiles de su mano con cuidado, dejando un beso en cada uno de ellos— Nuestra Emma.

Él sonrió, sentándose a mi lado.

—Nuestra ahijada. —reforzó.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Estoy aquí, tal como les prometí. Un poquito tarde pero sigue siendo 13 de septiembre en donde vivo :P**

 **¿Qué tal? La pequeña Lulú ha vuelto... más grande, más inteligente y despierta. (también más gruñona)**

 **Y tenemos una nueva integrante... Emma :)**

 **PD: El comienzo del capítulo hace referencia al primer capítulo de la historia, de un modo diferente.**

 **Gracias por los que siguen aquí, por los que se acaban de unir y los que se unirán.**

 **Voy a estar subiendo cada semana, si por alguna razón no puedo o alcanzo, les avisaré con anticipación. Pueden buscarme en facebook en mi grupo de fics (link en mi perfil de fanfiction)**

 **Gracias de nuevo, que tengan una linda noche!**

 **Besos**


	38. Capítulo 35: ¿Quién eres?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Hago acopio mental de la serie de preguntas que exprimen la poca energía que me queda. No solo el sueño altera mi ánimo, sino además cualquier posibilidad de razonamiento. Tampoco ayuda el hecho de que el viento me abofetea la cara mientras Rose y yo llevamos a los chicos a la escuela. Por suerte para mí, Nick no se inmiscuye en el parloteo de las chicas, y le agradezco en silencio no tener que tratar con los tres al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué tan linda es? —preguntan, y me parece que ya escuché eso anteriormente.

— _Muy_ linda. —respondo, esperando que fuese suficiente.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba, mamá?

—Emma.

—¿Emma y qué más?

—Emma, nada más. —respondo, balanceando su mano de un lado a otro— No lleva un segundo nombre. —le echo un vistazo— Igual que tú.

Eso le sorprende, como si le gustara la idea. Louisa no tenía un segundo nombre, y eso porque Rose nunca encontró uno que combinara con el suyo, entonces decidió dejarlo tal cual. Bonnie, en cambio, era Luna.

— _¿Podemos visitar a Emma ahora?_

— _¿Puedo faltar a la clase de inglés, por favor?_

— _¿De qué color tiene los ojos?_

— _¿Me das una moneda?_

— _¿En serio no tiene ningún diente?_

— _¿Le entregaste mi tarjeta, mami?_

— _¿Cuántas veces come al día?_

— _¿Le podemos regalar un pony de verdad, de esos que comen césped?_

— _¿Llora mucho?_

— _¿Mi tarjeta? ¡Mami, mi tarjeta!_

—¡Calma, chicas! —Rose les corta la inspiración.

Louisa alza el rostro impaciente, esperando alguna respuesta afirmativa por mi parte. Con cuidado, deslizo la mano en el rodete de su cabello, pensando en qué decir. No puedo mentirle, tampoco quiero decirle que olvidé entregarle la tarjeta porque le rompería el corazón. Bien sé lo susceptible que puede llegar a ser mi niña.

—No se la entregaste ¿verdad?

También olvidé lo intuitiva que era.

—Emma es muy pequeña para recibir cartas, Louisa. —recordó Bonnie.

Esa explicación no le convenció para nada.

—¿Puedo entregársela yo entonces, mamá? ¡Por favorcito!

No alcanzo a dar una respuesta a eso, porque en ese momento llegamos a la escuela. Nick lucha para irse, quitándose a las niñas de encima a pesar de que suena la campana. Voy en su auxilio jalándoles del brazo y empieza a correr hacia la escalera. Luego, ellas se olvidan de él y entran a su salón de clases.

Todo el mundo sabe quiénes son ellas, lo que sucedió y cómo se desenvuelven en la actualidad. Ningún docente las trata diferente al resto, algo que nosotros agradecemos. Tienen buena relación con los demás, comparten a diario, juegan juntas, se ayudan en las tareas. Bonnie le lee fábulas de los libros de texto, ya que Louisa todavía no aprende a leer. Cualquier persona que no conociera su historia, pensarían que son hermanas.

Eso para mí era más que suficiente para volver tranquila a casa todos los días.

Busco por encima de la gran mayoría de niños y diviso a Louisa sentada arriba de su mesa. Sus pies cuelgan como un columpio y no se percata que estoy viéndola hasta que uno de sus compañeros le avisa. En un movimiento repentino, ella salta abajo y me mira, dibujando una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Sacudo la cabeza en su dirección y Bonnie la empuja hacia mí.

—Lo siento, mamá, no me vuelvo a sentar en la mesa. —me promete— Y tampoco me pondré de cabeza en el columpio, lo juro.

Eso último no lo sabía.

—¿De cabeza en el columpio? ¿Te volviste loca? —escucho a Rose decir, reprimiendo la risa.

—Nop, pero es divertido.

—Louisa… —advierto.

—No lo haré más, te lo prometo.

Me mira bajo la culpabilidad en sus ojos, y no me queda más que soltar el aire de mis pulmones.

Ella me iba a matar del susto algún día.

Dejamos un beso en cada mejilla de ambas antes de que la maestra ingrese al salón y regresan a sus asientos rápidamente. Nos quedamos de pie detrás de la puerta, mirando por la pequeña ventana como si este fuese el primer día de escuela. Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que es más difícil para un padre dejar a sus hijos a la escuela que a los niños separarse de ellos.

Rose y yo nos despedimos a la salida de la escuela, y yo conduzco devuelta a casa, al refugio de mi habitación. Son tantas las cosas que tengo que hacer en el transcurso de la mañana, pero por algún motivo no me parecen para nada importantes. En lugar de eso, me tumbo en la cama a pies descalzos, pego la cara en la almohada y me dejo llevar por la sensación relajada de la sábana en mi mejilla. Recupero todo el sueño que perdí en las últimas 48 horas y una vez que despierto, tres horas más tarde, la mitad de la energía que perdí se extiende como un huracán y me siento más viva que nunca.

Tarareo una canción en la ducha, paseo en toalla por la casa y me ato el pelo húmedo con un elástico. Me da lo mismo el desorden que hay en la cocina, al menos me siento de buen humor. Y con _mucha_ hambre.

Observo los platos amontonados unos con otros en el fregadero. Pese a que era una imagen poco agradable, no dejé que eso me hiciera sentir cansada. La vida de una dueña de casa no era fácil como la mayoría de la gente pensaba; no vives sentada en el sofá, no te vas de compras, no miras la tele todo el día. Eso lo entendí una vez que me tocó serlo. Era… _agotador_ , y admirable _._ Incluso si trabajando fuera tenía que mantener una casa, tener a cargo solo la casa le daba un sentido diferente.

No sé, nunca lo iba a entender.

Limpio la mesada, los platos sucios, la leche derramada en la alfombra, el pis de la mascota de Alice. Plancho, riego las plantas, meto la ropa en la lavadora, tiendo las camas, llamo al dentista, hago la compra, preparo una cena rápida y me siento un minuto antes de recordar que no alimenté a Brisa.

Brisa, la mascota de Alice, me mira con odio. Eventualmente sucedería que la venganza llegaría, ya que ella siempre se mea en mis flores. Cuando lleno su plato de agua y el otro de comida, parece feliz.

Su cola se mueve tanto que me golpea en la pierna.

—Aunque me maltrates, voy a extrañarte cuando vuelvas a casa, Brisa.

Ella ladra, indignada de que la esté interrumpiendo.

.

Edward llega temprano del trabajo, mientras me debato entre tirar el frasco de la mantequilla de maní vencida o comérmela a cucharadas. Hago lo segundo antes de que escuche sus pasos venir hacia mí y no siento ningún mal sabor. Él se acerca y me besa en la nariz, quitándose la ropa de invierno húmeda y colgándola.

En tanto me da la espalda, me llevo otra cucharada a la boca.

—¿Estás lista? —pregunta, pillándome por sorpresa.

La cuchara se balancea en mi mano.

—¿Lista para qué? —frunzo el ceño.

Él no responde de inmediato, en su lugar, me mira de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en la cuchara.

—Vamos a ir donde Alec.

—¿Y quién diablos es Alec?

Líneas se forman entre sus comisuras en una especie de sonrisa, barba crecida, sudor…

—Alec es el guardia de seguridad del condominio, cariño. Le hablé esta mañana sobre lo que sucedió anoche y me dijo que podíamos revisar las cámaras de seguridad.

 _La camioneta._

Debido al sueño, olvido ese _pequeñísimo_ detalle. Pienso en la camioneta, y de inmediato, rememoro el sonido de las ruedas pisando el pavimento. Me pongo rígida al recordarlo y Edward agita su mano delante de mi cara para hacerme reaccionar.

—Bella.

—Dame un segundo.

Tiro el frasco de mantequilla al bote de la basura y la cuchara cae dentro del fregadero. Me quito rápidamente el moño improvisado de mi pelo, envuelto en todas direcciones. A estas alturas parezco más un león enjaulado que una persona.

Edward sonríe, toma un mechón de él y me pincha la mejilla con los dedos.

—Te ves hermosa. —dice, deteniéndose en algún sitio de mi rostro. Inclina el suyo más cerca y cuando creo que está a punto de besarme, suelta una carcajada— Incluso con mantequilla de maní en la cara.

En ese segundo, ignoro lo ansiosa, nerviosa, curiosa y todas las palabras terminadas en la misma. Me paso el pulgar por la mancha en la mejilla, indiferente.

—Concéntrate en lo importante.

Cuando me separo, aliso mi ropa con los dedos.

—Esa mantequilla de maní estaba vencida, Bella. —recuerda.

Me encojo de hombros; por algo me debatí entre botarla o probarla minutos antes de que llegara. Tampoco es que venciera hace tanto.

—No es la gran cosa… al menos sabrás el motivo de mi muerte si de pronto me enfermo. Aunque espero que no sea hoy, porque no saqué la ropa de la lavadora. —doy grandes zancadas hasta la puerta principal, mientras espero que se mueva, cosa que no hace. Impaciente, abro la puerta de un golpe— ¡Vamos, Cullen! Necesito saber acerca de esa camioneta.

No espero a que Edward reaccione del todo, al final, decido ir sabiendo que vendrá tras de mí en algún momento. Tampoco espero en procesar que no me cambié de ropa para salir a la calle; manchas de cloro entorpecen la parte inferior de la blusa, restos de harina se encuentran impregnados en el dobladillo y hay una pequeña parte de salsa de tomate en el centro.

Alec nos espera en su silla de descanso, a punto de darle un mordisco a su rosquilla de limón. Aparezco tan de repente que se sobresalta y su taza de café se tambalea hasta sus rodillas.

Tal vez debí llamar a la puerta antes.

Alec es el guardia nuevo del condominio, que llegó en reemplazo del anterior que obtuvo su jubilación, así que no sé cuánta experiencia tiene en esto, ya que su aspecto es el de un chico muy joven.

Busca los videos con torpeza, hablando sobre lo difícil que era estar pendiente de tantas cámaras a la vez. Lo cierto es que no lo culpo; cada pared de la caseta hay una cámara nueva. Después de una larga búsqueda, Alec encuentra el video. Tan ansiosa me encuentro por ello que me siento en la única silla vacía y retuerzo los dedos en mi regazo. El video se extiende a través de la pantalla, y él comienza a adelantar hasta el minuto en que la camioneta aparcó cerca de nuestro jardín. Sin embargo, no hay demasiadas expectativas después de corroborar que nadie baja del vehículo.

—Para peor, manejaba con las luces apagadas. —digo, señalando la parte más oscura de la camioneta. No hay mucho que se vea, de todos modos. El vehículo permanece allí sin moverse por al menos cincuenta minutos, luego Edward y yo finalmente llegamos. Estoy deseando que sea el instante en que decida bajarse de su escondite cuando desaparecemos, pero… no lo hace. Es como si no hubiera nadie allí— ¿No se va a bajar nunca? —me quejo.

Nunca lo hace, ni siquiera vemos su sombra en la ventana. Alec adelanta el video y transcurren horas en él sin averiguar nada. Lo más seguro era que se durmió en el asiento mientras nosotros tomábamos la siesta en el sofá.

Lo siguiente es lo que ya sabemos; Edward y yo volvemos a salir de la casa, hablamos, me acerco al buzón, las luces de la camioneta parpadean y alcanzo a hacerme a un lado.

Aunque viendo bien el video, no parece querer ir directo hacia mí. Lo extraño es que decidiera partir justo en ese momento.

Alec detiene el video en la parte trasera de la camioneta, pero… por desgracia no hay patente.

— _Mierda._ —Edward gruñe, dando media vuelta en la caseta— Este tipo se robó la camioneta, no hay otra explicación.

—O era demasiado inteligente para saber que hay cámaras observando. —pienso en voz alta. Me muerdo el dedo meñique de la mano derecha, imaginándome cosas.

—Tienen la marca de la camioneta, a lo mejor sirve de algo. —interrumpe Alec, luciendo tímido por el atrevimiento— Bueno, es solo una sugerencia. Puedo darles el video y…

—No. —es mi turno de decir, llamando la atención de ambos— Vivimos años metidos en juzgados como para volver ahora con lo mismo, es suficiente. El chico era ladrón, quería robarnos y no lo logró, eso es todo.

Edward me mira de malas ganas.

—¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Y si no es tan así?

—¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente? ¿Quién querría hacernos daño?

No había ninguna razón para temerle a nada y a nadie.

Me levanto de la silla, le agradezco a Alec la ayuda y salgo de la caseta. Edward comparte algunas palabras con él mientras me alejo, y lo escucho trotar tras de mí minutos más tarde.

—¿Por qué un delincuente iba a arrancar antes de robar?

—No sé, nunca me puse en el lugar de uno. ¿Tú sí?

Chasquea la lengua.

—No. —contesta, dándose por vencido. No hablamos más hasta que miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que los chicos están por salir de la escuela. Busco la llave del coche entre mis bolsillos a toda prisa, pero Edward la alcanza por mí y me empuja hacia la casa— Yo iré por ti esta vez.

Lo amo.

.

.

* * *

No estoy segura si haber revisado el video y deducir algunas hipótesis me dejara más tranquila, pero al menos no me caliento la cabeza pensando en ello. Sí era extraño, aunque no era lo peor que me había pasado en la vida.

Con el correr de los días, eso se esfumó de mi cabeza por completo. No se lo mencionamos a nadie para no preocuparlos, y entre nosotros eso ya no era tema de conversación.

Alice regresó a casa con Emma dos días después de dar a luz, por lo que Nick y Brisa volvieron a su rutina normal a cinco pasos de nosotros. Louisa lloró por Nick incluso si se veían todo el día.

—¡Que bonita es! ¿Me la puedo quedar, por favor? —Lulú coloca una mano en el cabello oscuro de Emma, emocionada— Mami ¿podemos comprarnos una igualita?

Alice acomoda a la niña más hacia su regazo.

—Los bebés no se compran, nena. —le explica Alice, entre risas— Es algo más trabajoso de traer.

Gracias a Dios no insiste, y me concedo unos minutos de descanso para observar a la pequeña; dulce como un algodón de azúcar, rosada, frágil. Su nariz tan pequeña como lo demás que le complementa, inflados labios rojos que constantemente abre y cierra, tratando en vano de mamar el aire.

Ayudo a Alice con la casa mientras recuesta a la niña en su cuna y se da una ducha. Mi madre, también presente, pone la cena que trajo de casa sobre la mesa. Calienta el recipiente de sopa de pollo en el microondas, corto rebanas de pan y salteamos entre las dos algunas verduras. Para entonces, la casa huele delicioso. Una vez la mesa lista, pienso en enviar a los chicos a lavarse las manos, pero me encuentro con los tres instalados en la sala, jugando a ser jueces. Nick le pasa una capa por encima a Louisa, y ella se sienta detrás de una mesa, apoyando los codos en ella.

—Señor Brandon, ¿cuál es su delito?

Nick, fingiendo desinterés en la jueza, encoge los hombros.

—Soy inocente. —responde.

—¡No es cierto! —grita ella, y Bonnie la interrumpe pegándole a la mesa con el puño.

—Los jueces golpean así, inténtalo.

Ella lo hace de nuevo.

—¡Miente!

Nick levanta los brazos, ofuscado.

—No hice nada malo, su señoría. —insiste.

La pequeña jueza niega con la cabeza, tamborileando los dedos en la mesa.

—No me importa lo que digas, tenemos que culpar a alguien. —dice, escribiendo garabatos sin sentido en un cuaderno— Señor Brandon, lo declaro culpable por el delito… —se detiene, porque no tiene una razón para culparlo— lo declaro culpable por no prestarle su consola a la señora pequeña Lulú. —Bonnie le entrega el aplasta puré que de algún modo sacaron de la cocina sin que nos diésemos cuenta. Louisa lo toma, lo alza en el aire y lo golpea en la mesa— ¡He dicho!

Nick se echa a reír y finge indignación por la resolución, mientras Bonnie, con una placa de policía hecha a mano en el pecho, amarra las manos de Nick con un pañuelo y se lo lleva. Ellos se dan cuenta que estoy mirando la escena, y rápidamente se salen de sus personajes. No tengo que pedirles que se laven las manos, ya que ellos mismos van por cuenta propia tan pronto mamá lleva la sopa de pollo a la mesa.

Mamá siempre logra eso, tenerlos contentos con la comida así sea una sopa.

Una visita inesperada interrumpe nuestra cena tranquila.

La presencia de la señora Whitlock siempre es indiscutible por la forma agradable en la que se desenvuelve, a diferencia de Elizabeth, que nos saluda a todos a la distancia, incluida a sus nietas.

Alice trae a Emma al salón, envuelta en un chal rosa después de cambiarle dos veces el pañal. La pequeña consigue la atención de sus abuelas enseguida, que ansiosas, se pelean para cargarla.

Mi madre se aparta del grupo, retirando los platos a medio terminar de la mesa. Sé que la razón es más por Elizabeth, pero no pienso entrometerme. Desde el incidente con pequeña Lulú en aquella navidad, la cosas entre ellas empeoraron. Alice se une a nosotras luego de que Emma se duerma en los brazos de la señora Whitlock.

—Ustedes han hecho demasiado por mí, chicas, yo puedo hacer el resto cuando Jasper llegue.

Mamá ignora la petición, estrujando la esponja sobre el plato sucio.

—No estamos aquí por nada, es un gusto ayudarte, querida.

—Gracias de nuevo.

Terminado el trabajo, comienzo a extrañar el ruido. Ni Louisa ni Bonnie se ven por ninguna parte, y antes de asumir cualquier cosa, sé que están en problemas. Las buscó por las habitaciones, hasta que las encuentro a ambas arriba de la cuna, tratando de afirmar la tarjeta de regalo en la pared con pegamento. Eso no es lo peor de todo, sino el pegamento que hay en ambas caras, ropas y brazos.

Me apoyo en la pared, agotada.

—¿Qué están haciendo ahora, por el amor de Dios?

Todo huele a engrudo.

—¿Te gusta, mamá? —sonríe Louisa, echándole un vistazo a sus manos impregnadas del pegamento líquido— ¿Me puedo comer el pegamento?

No respondo a su pregunta.

—Vengan aquí las dos, ahora. —trotan fuera de la cuna en tres tiempos y me siguen en fila al baño, donde intento quitar la mayor cantidad de pegamento seco. Pienso en silencio que metiéndolas a la lavadora conseguiría retirarlo todo para mañana. Salpico agua en sus caras, a modo de juego, haciendo que suelten fuertes carcajadas. Una vez que desisto de quitar la suciedad de su ropa, me encuentro con el reflejo de Elizabeth en el espejo, tendiéndome una toalla limpia— Gracias. —digo, recibiéndola devuelta.

—De nada. —respondo de regreso. Las niñas se calman, como siempre que su abuela está cerca. Pasan de hacer muecas frente al espejo a quedarse en silencio. Ambas se esconden tras mi falda, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo— ¿Estás bien?

Por un momento creo que les pregunta a sus nietas, sin embargo, me sorprendo ver que su miraba está puesta en la mía.

—¿Yo?

—¿Quién más?

 _No lo sé, suegra, a sus demonios internos,_ pienso, cosa que en verdad no digo.

En cambio, aclaro mi garganta y tomo la mano de las chicas para salir del baño.

—Estoy bien.

No estoy acostumbrada a ese grado de preocupación, así que no puedo evitar sonar vacilante.

—¿Segura? —reitera.

Parpadeo.

—Por supuesto.

.

.

.

* * *

Esparzo el periódico por toda la mesada con el marcador verde sobre el único anuncio de trabajo que pienso que vale la pena. Con las piernas cruzadas arriba de la silla, desecho la mayoría de las opciones que no puedo permitirme por el momento, ya sea por horarios exigentes y turnos de noche, y tironeo la esquina de mi labio inferior. Un turbante cubre mi cabeza, como si llevarlo fuese de alguna ayuda. Echo un vistazo tras la cortina de la ventana los resultados de una feroz noche de nieve. La gente aprovecha el clima y la sensación fría del hielo antes de que desaparezca. Edward, por ejemplo, ocupa su tiempo libre para quitar las escarchas de las ruedas de nuestra camioneta. Se supone que nuestras niñas están ahí para ayudarle, pero mientras sigo mirando por la ventana, nada más las veo lanzándose bolitas de nieve la una a la otra.

Regreso mi atención al periódico de nuevo, sin mucho que hacer al respecto más que recogerlo de la mesa y dejarlo en la cesta de las revistas. Me toma medio minuto llegar a la cocina y preparo la cafetera porque la tarde lo amerita. Estoy a punto de verter el café sobre esta cuando alguien trota hacia mí.

—¡Mami, mami! ¡Ella está herida! —esa es Louisa, expectante— ¡Ven rápido!

No pierdo tiempo en preguntar nada, porque dejo todo atrás y la sigo. Pienso que voy a encontrarme a Bonnie herida en el suelo, después de golpearse la cabeza, pero para mi alivio ella está en perfecto estado. Junto a ella, Edward se acerca hacia lo que parece ser una mujer sentada en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunto, viendo el agujero en su rodilla izquierda y la sangre gotear por su pantalón. Ella chasquea la lengua por el dolor, sujetándose de la rueda de su bicicleta, también en el suelo— Oh.

—Perdí el control de la bicicleta. —explica, avergonzada y adolorida— El piso… el piso está muy resbaladizo. —Edward le ofrece una mano para levantarse y ella jadea en respuesta, cojeando hasta su bici— Estoy bien.

—Tu pantalón se rompió —observa Bonnie, mirando más cerca— ¿Te duele?

—Un poco… —contesta, dando un paso atrás y parándose en seco. La sangre sigue goteando fuera de la pequeña cicatriz, de modo que su mirada se cruza con la mía— ¿De casualidad tendrás un poco de alcohol para ponerme? —me toma por sorpresa, entonces asiento a toda prisa. Después de asegurarnos que la bicicleta está en buen estado, la llevamos a la casa. Edward me ayuda buscando el botiquín de primeros auxilios, situado en un lugar demasiado alto para mí.

No era una gran cicatriz, seguramente había impactado sobre la misma bici o con algún objeto punzante, ya que tenía un rasgado profundo. Al menos, la sangre dejó de borbotear.

Cuando termino de guardar las cosas en el botiquín, Edward lleva a las niñas a la cocina y yo acompaño a la chica a la puerta, luego de ofrecerle algo caliente para tomar y se negara.

Recupera su bicicleta, más recuperada de su caída y renquea con el paso. Pienso que se subirá, pero solo se apoya a un lado de la bici.

—Gracias por la ayuda. —me insiste, ofreciendo su mano para presentarse— Mi nombre es Bree.

—Soy Bella. —ofrezco del mismo modo.

Sonríe, una sonrisa débil entre sus pómulos rosáceos. Noto curiosidad en su mirada.

—¿Sabes…? Esta es una de las situaciones más absurdas que he vivido desde que volví a Jacksonville. Supongo que tenía otra expectativa al venir aquí, aunque no suelo mezclar rivalidad con amabilidad.

Para ese instante, no capto lo que quiso decir. Se empieza a alejar libre de esas palabras raras que salen de su boca, y yo solo logro fruncir el ceño ante tal confusión.

—¿Cómo…? No te entiendo.

Mira ambos lados de la calle, buscando algún refugio o acallando sus propios pensamientos. La chica adolorida ya no está más en mi mente.

—Olvídalo, no es apropiado.

—¿Apropiado? ¿Qué quieres decir?—le pregunto, más curiosa que antes. La expresión de su rostro cambia, ya no es dulce— ¿Quién eres?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Me auxiliaste, no soy una malagradecida. Y ya te lo dije antes… soy Bree.

—No es lo que intento preguntar, lo sabes.

Ahora parece impaciente, moviendo los dedos entre el mango de la bici y soltando el aire de su boca. Se acerca, mirándome con esos ojos claros que he visto en alguna parte, incluido su cabello negro azabache. Es demasiado joven para tener amigos en común conmigo.

—¿Y si mejor me respondes tú? —devuelve, echándole un vistazo a la casa de al lado. Una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro, pero no logro diferenciar si eso es bueno o malo— Bella… —murmura, y creo que no está segura de decirlo en voz alta— ¿No crees que Rose merece saber quién cambió a su hija?

* * *

 **¿Quién es Bree? Estoy segura que alguien se debe acordar, ella fue mencionada en un capítulo ;)**

 **Y lo más importante ¿qué pretende? ¿cómo ella sabe eso?**

 **Gracias por leer y permanecer aquí conmigo. Me dejan saber qué les pareció, las leo siempre :)**

 **Que tengan una linda semana, y nos leemos por aquí dentro de cualquier día.**

 **Un beso**


	39. Capítulo 36: Dinosaurios

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

 _¿No crees que Rose merece saber quién cambió a su hija?_

La voz avanza a través de un camino rocoso e intrépido, danzando alrededor en la más absurda de las circunstancias. Escarbo más allá de sus ojos azul cielo con la intención de reconocer algo real y no solo un presentimiento; ella aparta la visión cohibida por la inspección, y aprovecho esa instancia para limpiar el desastre en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo alguien desconocido puede saber algo tan personal? ¿Quién es ella?

Me invade la sensación escéptica. Me asusta, claro, pero no me desespero.

Deduzco que es alguien del hospital, pero no me atrevo a decirlo en voz alta, y eso es solo porque no se me ocurre ninguna otra razón para venir hasta aquí. Sin embargo, al mismo instante en que lo pienso, lo descarto, ya que su aspecto es demasiado joven para haber sido una enfermera hace casi siete años atrás. Ella representa más a una universitaria novata que a una mujer más adulta. Me acerco a pasos vacilantes, mientras su rostro surcado en maquillaje se endurece.

—¿Perdón…?

En vez de enfrentarme, echa un vistazo al rosa de sus uñas, que no combinan para nada con su personalidad.

—Lo entendiste perfectamente. —responde— Y antes de que me preguntes qué hago aquí, te lo diré… Vine únicamente para comprobar que mi sobrina estuviera bien. Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, ella tiene una madre un poco loca y eso me da desconfianza. Y tal vez para corroborar la opinión de mi hermano con respecto a la similitud de nuestros cabellos.

Atónita, deslizo la mano en el pulso de mi muñeca, presionando los dedos con fuerza en la zona, como si algo fuera a traspasarme la piel en segundos.

—¿Tu sobrina…? —no tardo mucho en descifrar la verdad— Espera… ¿eres la hermana de Emmett? ¿La que vive en Australia?

Tanta información me marea.

—Lo soy, y tú eres Bella Cullen. He escuchado tu nombre por ahí.

La primera vez que escuché la mención de Bree, Emmett se había llevado a las niñas a algún lugar y su hermana era, hasta ese momento, el único familiar para contactar, a pesar de que finalmente no hubo ningún resultado favorable, al menos mantuve un poco la esperanza de encontrarlas. Rose había recalcado esa noche que no eran tan cercanos, pero no sé cuánto de eso cambió con el tiempo.

—¿Tu hermano…?

—Está en libertad, él quiere ver a Bonnie.

 _Libertad._

 _Bonnie._

 _Cara dura._

Pienso en el hecho que Emmett está dando vueltas por el mundo o tomando un avión con destino a Jacksonville. Eso me genera una especie de angustia que rápidamente esfumo de mis pensamientos. No puedo dejarme influenciar por mis emociones; algún día él iba a salir de allí.

—Eso no lo tienes que hablar conmigo ¿sabes? Rose es su madre.

—Rose nunca lo va a dejar acercarse.

—¿Después de lo que hizo?

Me mira de malas formas, acallando todas las groserías en su mente. No quiero continuar ese tema con ella, porque no me concierne. Además, es Emmett quien debe acercarse y no enviar a su hermana por él como un cobarde. A menos que Emmett esté por ahí detrás de un arbusto.

Eso me hace sentir debilucha.

Decido que no es propio hablar de esto, y vuelvo al punto inicial de esta conversación. Entrecierro los ojos encima de ella, preguntándome cómo tiene una información tan privada como esa. Se supone que Edward, Alice y yo somos los únicos que sabemos de esto.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —me sale decir, desviando tan rápido el tema que ella no me entiende al principio— Sobre eso que dices saber.

—¿Por qué iba a decírtelo?

— _¿Quién te lo dijo?_ —insisto con un poco más de fuerza. La ira amenaza mi interior y no logro controlarlo— ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo y en verdad no sabes nada?

Por un segundo, rueda los ojos, y su expresión me recuerda una vez más que no conozco a esta chica. ¿Por qué estaría involucrada en esto? ¿Por qué aparece seis años después a la vida de Bonnie?

—Sé que la mamá de tu amiga es la enfermera que cambió a los bebés y que murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando el reportaje salió en el noticiero. Lo descubriste porque tu amiga te entregó una manta que pertenecía a tu hija y lo ocultaron de los demás.

Pierdo el interés total de la explicación, porque Rose está justo tras ella con una bolsa de papel en la mano y frunciendo el ceño hacia la chica de la bicicleta. No tengo idea la cantidad de tiempo que estuvo parada en silencio, pero su expresión no me tranquiliza.

Avanza los pocos pasos que nos separan, después de que me pilla mirándola, y toma el brazo de la chica.

—Bree…

Desconcertada, se suelta agresiva de su agarre, empujando la bici con ella en dirección a la calle. Se aleja cojeando y consigo sostener su mano que balancea rebelde. Una vez que se gira para encararme, solo veo a una chica de veintitantos años enfadada. El típico berrinche cuando estás con un pie en la adolescencia y otro pie en la adultez.

—¿Te vas así nada más? ¿Tirando la piedra y escondiendo la mano?

—No quiero estar cerca de esa bruja. —gruñe, empujándome lejos— Toda esta situación es por su culpa ¡su culpa! Es una loca psicópata que envenenó la cabeza de mi hermano y Bonnie va a terminar de la misma manera. ¿Sabes cuánta violencia había entre ellos? ¿Sabes de cuántos alquileres los corrieron porque la policía vivía separándolos? No solía venir de niña a mi lugar de origen, pero de los pocos viajes que hice, me arrepentía de hacerlo. Siempre estaba ella entre medio, siempre era la causante de todo.

—Tu hermano tampoco era un santo.

—¡Al menos no se intentó suicidar solo para retenerlo!

No le puedo decir que esas son las consecuencias de su enfermedad, puesto que no me corresponde.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que tu hermano hizo? ¿Sabes por qué estuvo en la cárcel? ¿Crees que una persona normal haría eso?

—Como si no lo supiera, Bella, estoy al tanto de esa información. Sé que hizo algo muy cobarde, pero actuó bajo su desesperación.

—¡Desesperación! —me mofo.

—¡Es su hija!

—¡Mi hija no lo era y se la llevó de todos modos! —fuerzo a mi voz para no gritar— Bonnie tenía 3 años ¡Tres! ¿Cómo se supone que le iba a explicar él todo este asunto? No fue un padre para Louisa, tampoco lo fue para Bonnie. Se presentó siendo una persona cuando en realidad era otra. Ese no es el actuar de un padre que se preocupa por el bienestar de su hija, eso no es amor ¡Eso es maldad! ¡Maldad porque quería hacerle daño a Rose y la utilizó para su disfrute! Y de pasó nos dañó a nosotros.

Me esfuerzo para recuperar el aliento y los latidos normales de mi corazón.

Bree me acecha de una forma indescifrable, como si acabara de incluirme en su lista negra de cosas que detesta. Se olvida de la herida en su pierna, se sube al asiento de la bici y echa andar por la calle en zig-zag hasta salir del condominio.

En cuanto desaparece, recuerdo que nunca me respondió lo de la madre de Alice.

Frustrada, y pateando el pie contra el pavimento, me devuelvo a casa, donde me espera otro desastre más.

.

.

.

—Pensé que no había secretos entre nosotros. —dice Rose por cuarta vez, decepcionada— Pensé que podía confiar en ustedes, pensé que… demonios ¿por qué siempre me dejan fuera de todo?

Edward está detrás de la encimera y podemos mirarnos frente a frente desde mi lugar, pero no sabemos qué decir para arreglar la situación más que en pedir disculpas. Sabemos que estuvo mal que lo ocultáramos, incluso si en aquel momento tuviéramos una razón. Supongo que el hecho de que a Alice se le complicara tanto y estuviera a punto de marcharse lejos por esa misma circunstancia, hizo que dejáramos el tema en el pasado. Sin embargo, olvidamos un pequeño detalle muy sencillo de entender: Rose vivió lo mismo que nosotros.

—Tienes razón en estar disgustada con nosotros, fue una noticia que también nos afectó. De verdad, reitero mis disculpas. —dice Edward.

Ella sacude su cabeza.

—Me da lo mismo que haya sido la madre de Alice o la señora que vende maní confitado en el parque… Tal vez si hubiesen decidido decírmelo ustedes no estaría tan enfadada, pero me enteré de esta forma ¡Por Bree, chicos! ¿Cómo diablos Bree sabe sobre esto y yo no?

—Tampoco lo sabemos, no me lo quiso decir. —contesto.

Rose suspira en sus manos, desviando la tensión por unos minutos. El ruido de las voces de las chicas en la habitación nos distrae.

—Así que… —sigue ella en un cansado suspiro melancólico— la mamá de Alice era la famosa enfermera ¿no? Ella… Alice, me refiero ¿se los mencionó desde el principio?

Tomo asiento en el sofá, negando.

—La casa vecina estaba desocupada cuando llegó con Nick a la ciudad y aprovechó esa instancia para poder acercarse. Eventualmente iba a decírmelo, esa era su intención desde un comienzo… poder devolverme la manta que su madre encontró en el hospital y que además llevaba en el accidente, pero nos hicimos amigas. Eso dificultó sus planes, claro, después me lo dijo porque ya no lo soportaba.

—¿Nick lo sabe?

—No, no lo sabe, pero Alice cree que ya está preparado para escucharlo por ella.

Rose chasquea la lengua.

—Pobre chico, va a ser difícil asimilarlo. Él quiere tanto a Louisa… también a Bonnie, pero con Louisa es distinto.

Rose sigue dolida cuando se marcha con Bonnie a casa, y no puede ser de otra manera, yo también estaría decepcionada en su lugar. Lo único que rescato de todo es que no tuvimos que esforzarnos para preparar todo un acontecimiento y decírselo, aunque eso no me consuela. Desde que Bree se fue sin mi respuesta, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza. Edward y yo tenemos una larga charla sobre lo mismo, y escarbamos hasta los últimos recuerdos. ¿A quién se lo dijimos? A nadie. _¿Quién te lo dijo?_ Repito mientras camino a la nevera y ataco la mermelada de fruta a cucharadas.

—¿Por qué estás triste, mamá? —Louisa me sorprende mirándome desde la encimera, balanceando los pies.

Le pongo la tapa a la mermelada y la guardo antes de que sea su turno para atacar.

—Yo no estoy triste, solo hambrienta y pensativa.

—¿Por qué estás pensativa?

 _Pequeña preguntona._

—No lo puedo evitar, peque.

Ella asiente a mi respuesta, como si lo entendiera. Aunque permanece allí con las manos en sus mejillas y los codos en la mesa. Pienso que no va a decir más que eso, que no puede decir nada que me sorprenda hasta que escucho su voz de nuevo:

—Puedes hablar conmigo, mamá. Yo te voy a escuchar.

Sus palabras calan hondo en mi corazón, la forma dulce en que lo dice, incluso siendo tan pequeña. Miro a mi niña que de pronto creció veinte centímetros en tres años y aun así, sigue siendo una pequeña Lulú.

Me inclino en el mesón frente a ella, rodeando su rostro con mis manos.

—Eres una niña muy dulce ¿sabías eso? —reparto besos por su cara hasta que ya no puede más— Y te amo mucho por eso.

—Yo también te amo. —responde, estirando la mano sobre la pila de revistas— ¿Me puedes leer un cuento, por favor?

Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que leo a la semana _Ricitos de oro,_ porque hasta los diálogos me los aprendí de memoria. _¡Alguien se ha tomado mi sopa! ¡Alguien se ha sentado en mi silla! ¡Alguien se ha acostado en mi cama!_

Ese era el cuento favorito de pequeña Lulú.

Y a modo de secreto, también el mío.

.

A la hora de dormir no mejoro, y permanezco despierta hasta altas horas de la noche. Por la mañana tengo tantas ojeras que el maquillaje no es capaz de cubrir.

Los días transcurren de esa forma; no más Bree, no más Emmett, no más respuestas.

Y la pequeña Emma logra distraernos de los problemas. La dulce pequeña con piernas de pollo, dulce y angelical, que todo el mundo quiere comer a besos. Hoy le tocaba el primer baño en casa, y me quedo con ella desvistiéndola mientras Alice trae la bañera a la cama. Llora furiosa por las molestias y en cuanto sus pies tocan el agua tibia, deja de llorar. Sus ojos de un incierto color se abren sorprendidos por la suavidad y no vuelve a llorar hasta que la envuelvo en una toalla.

No sé si es porque la sacamos del agua o porque nunca quiere estar conmigo. Por alguna triste razón, siempre llora en mis brazos. Edward dice que me quiere tanto que se emociona al verme. Lo odio.

.

El viernes acompaño a Rose con el especialista antes de recoger a las chicas de la escuela. A pesar de que sigue ofendida con nosotros, no nos dice nada cuando llegamos a su casa. Generalmente es así siempre a menos que vengan sus padres de visita, y la acompañen en mi lugar, lo que sucede seis veces al año.

Después de la cita, y recogidos los niños del colegio, se pone a llover de forma torrencial en el camino. Decido mirar por la ventanilla de mi lado derecho para no tener que enfrentar la carretera. Agarro un paquete de maní en mi cartera y la bolsa explota en mis manos cuando la intento abrir. Por fortuna solo unos pocos maníes caen por todos sitios.

—¿Alguien… quiere… maní? —digo, después de verlos en el suelo. Rose se ríe y Edward se apodera de la mitad de la bolsa. A las chicas no les gusta, y exigen donas con glaseado, pero ya estamos en la carretera sin retorno— ¿Les enviaron tarea de la escuela? —aprovecho de averiguar.

Louisa, con los mofletes inflados, hace una breve pausa y se miran con Bonnie, tratando de recordar. Entonces comienza a revolver las cosas dentro de su mochila.

—Creo que… —la respuesta viene enseguida que la piensa— ¡Ya lo recuerdo!

—¿Qué?

Golpea los pies contra mi asiento, sus pupilas comprendiendo la mayor parte de los ojos, haciendo que luzca demasiado emocionada.

Me asusta cuando hace eso.

Tan pronto como consigue el cuaderno al fondo de su mochila, revuelve las hojas hasta dar con la nota.

—Ella dijo que es nuestra primera exposición. —leo la letra incomprensible de la maestra, adivinando la mitad de las palabras— Es sobre lo que queremos ser de grandes.

—Ah… —comprendo, leyendo otra vez— Eso suena divertido ¿Ya pensaron en lo que quieren ser?

—Sip.

Edward, concentrado en la carretera, decide unirse a la conversación.

—Estoy seguro que podemos conseguir algo de ropa para esa ocasión, de lo que sea que quieran ser de grandes. Claro, con la condición de que seguirán portándose bien en la escuela. —eso último iba exclusivamente dirigida a Lulú.

—¡Siiiii! —profiere ella, a todo pulmón— Lo haré, lo haré.

—Bien, entonces… ¿qué quieres ser de grande? Empecemos contigo.

Ella se estira todo lo que el cinturón le permite, preparando la garganta para reventarnos los tímpanos.

—¡UN DINOSAURIO! —grita. Miro a Edward, tratando en vano de retener las carcajadas que estallan en el auto junto a Rose. A ella, sin embargo, no le causa gracia— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Bonnie contesta por nosotros.

—No puedes ser un dinosaurio, Lou, ellos son muy feos.

—No es verdad, lo dinosaurios son muy bonitos y tiernos. ¿Verdad, papá? ¿Cierto que vimos uno en la calle y nos dio entradas para el circo?

—Pero ese no era de verdad, era un disfraz.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—No me importa, yo quiero ser un dinosaurio verde para aplastar a toooodo el mundo con mi pie. —dice como si fuera una opción válida. Para entonces, ya hemos llegado a la cochera de nuestra casa— ¡Por fi, mamá, por fi! Te lo ruego, te lo suplico… ¡te lo imploro! —ninguna deja el tema en paz por el resto de la tarde. Bonnie quiere ser maestra como Esme, mientras Louisa insiste en el dinosaurio incluso si le volvemos a explicar que no se puede. Para la hora en que la cena está lista y Rose les lava las manos, ellas no se detienen— Ya sé que quiero ser de grande, mami. —dice, una vez que estamos todos en nuestros puestos— Quiero construir cosas como papi… usar casco como papi, comer pan de huevo, llevar maletín y tener un taladro.

—¿En serio? —Edward no esconde su sorpresa.

—Sip.

Un sinfín de ideas se agolpan en su cabeza y no hay manera de detenerla; los clavos, las alturas, la madera, el uniforme, los planos, la casa de muñecas. Para Bonnie eso también le parece una buena idea, porque le sigue la corriente. La cena sigue su mismo curso y luego de tanto blablá, ni una ni la otra se da cuenta que acaban de tomarse toda la sopa de verduras, incluidas las zanahorias y espinaca.

Rose se queda en casa tras unos minutos de descanso y llama a un taxi para volver a su departamento.

Bonnie da abrazos a todo el mundo, besando y aferrándose a las caderas. Cuando veo por mi cuenta que se suben al taxi, limpio el desorden de la mesa y me voy a mi habitación.

Edward llega un momento más tarde para acompañarme.

Se recuesta junto a mí en la cama, buscando apoyo de su cabeza en mi hombro. Permanece en esa posición, girando el pulgar sobre mi mano y presionando sus labios en mi brazo. Estoy a punto de quedarme dormida con la cabeza en el respaldo, cuando el teléfono de Edward me lo impide. Él se mueve a regañadientes mientras retiro el sueño de mi vista. Le contesta a Eleazar la llamada, al tiempo que acomodo las piernas en la cama. Una vez que se despiden, regresa a la misma posición anterior.

—¿Todo bien? —susurro, a ojos cerrados.

Su brazo entrelaza el mío, apoyándose más cerca.

—Era mi padre. —dice, aunque ya lo sé de sobra— Quería recordarme la cena del miércoles por la noche.

Mis ojos se abren de regreso.

—¿Miércoles por la noche?

—Sí.

—¿Hay algo especial?

—Claro… ¿Lo olvidaste? Es el cumpleaños de mi madre.

 _Agh._

Eso es lo último que tengo en mi mente. Ni siquiera lo pensé esta mañana cuando miré el calendario. Maldición.

—Yo no voy a elegir su regalo esta vez, nunca está conforme. Estás advertido.

Edward suelta una risita, besando el tope de mi cabeza.

—De acuerdo, lo haré yo.

Ya no me siento tan en paz como hace un minuto. El hecho de que mencione a su madre me produce un retortijón en el estómago. Y es que así era en la última semana, desde que Bree vino con toda su facha a decir tantas cosas. Fue imposible no pensar en Elizabeth.

—¿Me acompañas con el té? —cambio el tema, tocando mis pies en sus rodillas.

—¿Solo té?

Le echo un vistazo devuelta.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso te compro pastelitos también?

—¿No hay?

Sonrío.

—Después la que come a deshora soy yo ¿no? —salto fuera de la cama, caminando sin zapatos fuera de la habitación. Vierto el agua caliente en dos tazas en la cocina y espero a que el azúcar se disuelva. Luego, echo un vistazo a la nevera. No debería tentarme de esa manera, pero lo hago— Te estoy viendo, Bella. —grita Edward, y estoy pensando seriamente que puso una cámara en algún lugar de la cocina.

Cojo el último pastelito de tres leches y me lo llevo escondido en una servilleta. Cuando Edward recibe su té, me pilla infraganti, así que tengo que compartirlo con él de todos modos. La mitad de la porción termina siendo para él y las migajas aguardan en mi estómago hasta que el capítulo de nuestra serie favorita termina.

La paz acaba al mismo tiempo que la serie en cuanto ruidosos golpeteos en la puerta, nos interrumpe.

—¿Mamá, papá? —dejo el platito vacío en la mesa, sentándome en la cama— ¿Puedo entrar, por favor?

Antes de que podamos decir nada, ella empuja la puerta y corre angustiada hasta nosotros, gruesas lágrimas bañando sus rosadas mejillas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando? —pregunto, asustada.

—Fue un accidente, mamá, te lo juro. —incapaz de controlar el llanto, ella jala a Poly en mis brazos— No era mi intención herirla, fue un accidente. —insiste, mientras reviso el problema de Poly.

Un tajo desde el estómago hasta la pierna consigue echar fuera una gran cantidad de algodón.

—Está bien. Cálmate, pequeña. —primero, limpio las lágrimas que continúan rodando por sus mejillas, y luego Edward toma a Poly y la cajita del hilo de coser— Papá te va a ayudar a curar a Poly sin ningún problema. Ahora, cuéntame qué ocurrió.

Ella termina secándose el resto de lágrimas que quedan.

—Se quedó atascada en un clavo, intenté jalarla y se rompió. —explica, al borde del llanto de nuevo. Edward se sienta cerca de ella para que vea el proceso, pasando la aguja por la tela rasgada y cerrándola— Lo siento mucho, Poly. —susurra, acariciando el pelo de la muñeca.

Apenas la operación termina, la dejamos sobre el mostrador con reposo absoluto.

—¿Ves que sí había una solución? —Edward jala a Louisa en su regazo, tranquilizándola en un beso— Mañana puede recibir visitas, por ahora la dejaremos descansar. ¿Prefieres esperarla aquí o en tu habitación?

Ella se lo piensa bastante, hasta que decide saltar fuera de la cama.

—Las niñas grandes no están en la cama de papá y mamá. Traeré galletas para Poly mañana.

—¿Así que las niñas grandes no duermen con papá y mamá? —repito— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Besa la cabeza de Poly y se encoge de hombros.

—No lo recuerdo, tal vez Bonnie lo leyó en alguna parte. —contesta, trotando hasta la puerta y despidiéndose de nosotros— ¡Adiosito!

—Adiosito, nena. —respondo del mismo modo.

Antes de irse finalmente, algo la hace retroceder y apartarse el cabello que cae en sus ojos.

—Mami, papi, ya no quiero construir cosas como papá en su trabajo. Ahora seré una doctora famosa, pero solo para curar las heridas de los dinosaurios. Debe ser tan divertido, mamá, ellos pueden ser mis mejores amigos.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Bien, pequeña dinosaurio. Es hora de _dormir_.

La vemos correr a toda velocidad, hablando consigo misma en su habitación.

 _Dinosaurios._

Malditos dinosaurios.

* * *

 **Capítulo medianamente tranquilo, por el momento :P**

 **Gracias por leer y por dejarme saber qué les parece! Las leo ;)**

 **Perdón por la demora, sé que no actualicé la semana pasada, pero ya estoy aquí.**

 **Nos leemos prontito**

 **Besos**

 **El link de mi grupo en facebook la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction**


	40. Capítulo 37: Cuéntalo bien

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

La idea de Louisa de ir vestida de dinosaurio estaba fuera de nuestro alcance. A pesar de que insiste en lo mismo, al final comprende que esa no era una profesión. Fue mamá quien le explica con peras y manzanas la intención de la profesora con esta actividad, y logramos convencerla de que eligiera entre algunas opciones que le dimos.

Constructor civil, veterinaria, profesora, fotógrafa, chef; ella eligió ser constructora como su padre. Yo, por mi parte, habría elegido ser diseñadora, pero me conformaba con haber conseguido un trabajo en una tienda de textiles, el cual no tengo ninguna experiencia.

La tienda de textiles era un lugar tan grande que podría pasarme semanas aquí sin reconocerlo. Por suerte, cada montaña de tela en los estantes, que me triplicaban en altura, tiene su respectivo nombre, de lo contrario ya me habría despedido.

Hago turnos de seis horas semanales y un salario justo para mí. No me quejaba.

Por lo demás, era apenas mi primer día.

Cuando el turno termina, salgo a toda prisa por la parte de atrás de la tienda y un chorro de agua cubre la mitad de mis pantalones. Me quejo por mi mala suerte y camino media cuadra hasta el auto de Edward.

—¿Te caíste? —pregunta este en un tono jocoso. Me inclino y lo beso en los labios, salpicándolo de agua en la cara— ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

—Bien, cansador, pero no me puedo quejar. Todos son muy amables conmigo. —me encojo de hombros, mirando la parte trasera vacía del coche— ¿Llamaste a mamá?

Los viernes son de esos días sagrados para mi madre; es el único día en la semana que no trabaja horas extras en la escuela, y ocupa su tiempo libre para pasear con Louisa y Bonnie por la ciudad. Era una costumbre que adquirió desde que ellas habían entrado a la escuela primaria.

—Bella, ya me lo preguntaste cinco veces por whatsapp.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿quieres la evidencia?

—No, te creo que lo hice. ¿Le preguntaste si…?

—Se estaban portando bien por el momento.

—Bien.

Mamá las iba a llevar al cine por primera vez, y eso me ponía nerviosa. No es que pensara que podían derramar la gaseosa en la cabeza de alguien o tropezarse con las palomitas de maíz, pero las conocía muy bien para saber que, sin intención, hacían alguna maldad.

Cuando llegamos a casa estoy más tranquila de saber que todo se encuentra en orden. Me quito los zapatos en la entrada y camino directo a mi habitación, tratando en vano de arrancarme los jeans húmedos pegados a mis piernas. Lucho con él unos segundos antes de finalmente quitármelos. Luego llevo la ropa de trabajo al cuarto de lavado y agarro la canasta de la ropa sucia para empezar a lavar, pero para mi sorpresa, el canasto está vacío.

La cabeza de Edward está entre el resquicio de la puerta de lavado, luciendo aburrido.

—¿De verdad lavaste _tú_ la ropa? —toco el fondo del canasto; no hay ropa.

—Claro. —se encoge de hombros, las manos dentro de sus bolsillos— ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? No es la primera vez en mi vida que lavo la ropa ¿acaso te crees indispensable?

Pese al tono cómico de su voz, igual quiero enojarme.

—Idiota, no me toques.

—Te ves muy linda cuando te enfadas.

Me agarra por detrás, sujetando su mentón en mi cabeza y caminando conmigo devuelta a la sala. Nunca quita sus manos firmes en mi cintura y su boca hace un viaje suave por mi cuello, parando en mi mejilla.

Desde la distancia, todavía con la espalda en su pecho, veo una casa limpia, linda y de un orden decente.

Así da gusto llegar después de un agotador día de trabajo.

Son casi las siete de la tarde cuando mi estómago reclama atención y nos damos una licencia de viernes. Pedimos pizzas para comer y buscamos algún canal entretenido para ver en la espera, incluso si luego no le prestamos demasiada atención por estar hablando entre nosotros. Él me cuenta de su día en el trabajo y yo le cuento mi torpeza en mi primer día. Desparramados en el sofá, no nos damos cuenta que alguien acaba de tocar el timbre.

La posibilidad de que sea el repartidor de pizza es nula tan pronto escucho a Alice llamándonos detrás de la puerta y a Edward apresurándose para averiguar lo que ocurre. Afuera llueve, y ella trae a Emma en sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? —me levanto.

Ella mece a la pequeña con un brazo, dejando el bolso en el sofá.

—Bella. —dice casi sin aliento— Esta es la primera vez que voy a ejercer en ti tu deber de madrina. —ladea la cabeza, como disculpándose, entonces miro a su hermano en el umbral de la puerta, verde como un sapo— Nick está enfermo del estómago y no podemos llevar a Emma con nosotros.

Mientras repaso sus últimas palabras, expectante y preocupada por el aspecto de Nick, ella sigue moviendo a la niña de un lado a otro. Y en ese momento no lo pienso dos veces, porque es una urgencia y además, porque somos los padrinos. La tomo de su regazo sin ser consciente y la reacción viene justo después, cuando me invade el sentimiento similar a la angustia, porque es pequeña, liviana y calentita. Ni que fuera primeriza.

No sería la primera vez que trato con bebés.

O que tengo que calmarlos y darles de comer.

Ellos necesitan cuidados.

Lloran mucho.

Y se cagan un montón.

Me encuentro frente a frente con sus ojos grises que me observan atentos y por ese instante quiero perderme en su calmado sueño. Me balanceo igual que Alice hizo anteriormente, hasta que sus párpados se cierran otra vez. Alice me habla sobre lo que no estoy prestando atención, pero supongo que puedo recordar las cosas que hicimos con Bonnie en su momento.

Son tareas que nunca olvidas, prácticas que dejas de hacer a medida que crecen, pero que siempre recuerdas. No es que vayamos a ponerle el pañal al revés o a golpear su espalda fuerte para sacarle los gases. Es más sencillo cuando sus párpados están cerrados, descansando junto a mí, pero por desgracia Alice no puede quedarse allí para vigilarme y pronto le dice a Jasper que es mejor darse prisa.

Escucharlo es aterrador, del mismo modo que si acabara de dejar a su bebé en la puerta de una iglesia.

Y yo soy la iglesia.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —dice ella, aproximándose para besar a su hija en la cabeza.

—¿Yo? —cuestiono.

Alice frunce el ceño.

—Sí —responde, mostrándome con su mentón— Estás a punto de llorar.

Quiero decir que no me sorprende, porque cada año estoy más sensible. Será la edad, serán las circunstancias… no lo sé.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, vayan tranquilos. Emma va a estar en buenas manos.

Repito esto último hasta que desaparecen de nuestra vista y Edward cierra la puerta tras él. La bebé sigue durmiendo y la llevó conmigo al sofá para sentarnos. Edward llega a mi lado tan rápidamente como los despacha, mirando a la niña embobado.

—Supongo que tendremos que esperar para ver la televisión y comer. —murmura.

Estoy sorprendida que Emma permanezca en mis brazos por un tiempo prolongado, ya que siempre llora o vomita conmigo, lo que me hace pensar que no le agrado para nada. Con Edward era diferente, lo amaba y se dormía contenta con él.

Sin embargo, ella se despierta después que el repartido llegue con la pizza. Rompe el llanto por la interrupción, pateando los pies debajo de la manta. Las instrucciones que Alice me dio no vienen a mi cabeza, así que la llevo de una habitación a otra entre cantos infantiles que yo misma invento.

Edward se encarga de calentar el biberón en la cocina.

Tan deprisa como pongo mi mano en su rostro, ella atrapa mi dedo en su boca, succionando de igual modo que en el pecho de su madre. Retiene mi mirada en la suya, quejándose de que ningún líquido salga de allí.

Edward vuelve hablando desde el pasillo:

—¿Alice habrá probado que pueda tomar el biberón? ¿Y si se ahoga? ¿Y si no puede succionar?

—No se ahogará. —digo con seguridad, más calmada que hace media hora atrás, solo porque la sensación de paz que trasmite Emma era mucho más fuerte— Es más sencillo de lo que crees.

Le quito el dedo de la boca y a cambio pongo el chupón del biberón, el cual recibe sin muchas expectativas. Tras unos minutos de resistencia, ella finalmente siente la comida tocar su encía y empieza a succionar.

—Ella es tan linda. —Edward se sienta en la cama, observando el cabello frágil que sobresale de su frente— ¿Te imaginas con una así?

Me quedo pensando.

—¿Nosotros…?

—Sí.

El silencio que viene después no es una respuesta rotunda, sino porque Emma expulsa el chupón y comienza a llorar. Dejo el biberón con la mitad de la leche intacta sobre la mano de Edward y la muevo para calmarla.

El experto en sacar gases es Edward, así que hacemos un intercambio rápido entre el biberón y la niña.

Alice llama una hora más tarde, cuando Emma está dormida y tenemos hermosos cinco minutos para merendar.

Cinco minutos exactos, puesto que se despierta cuando pienso en sacar un segundo trozo de pizza. Ahora su llanto es más fuerte que el anterior y ninguno de los dos entiende lo que le sucede. Edward la tiene con él mientras busco alguna cosa en su bolso, algo que me llame la atención… como sus pañales.

Saco el talco, el pañal, una crema y otra muda de ropa para cambiarla. Le quito la parte de abajo de la ropa y sus piernas quedan al descubierto, ya sin el llanto de por medio. Su repentina calma logra que Edward y yo nos miremos entre los dos, aunque luego él se hace a un lado.

—¿Por qué asumes que voy a cambiarle el pañal?

Él se encoje de hombros.

—Porque tus manos son suaves y las mías no.

—Mentiroso.

—¿Y por qué asumes que yo voy a cambiarle pañal?

—Porque alguien tiene que hacerlo.

No me extraña que Edward no se ofrezca de voluntario, así que termino yo haciendo el trabajo sucio. Lo demás no fue tan difícil, salvo que tuve que recordarles a mis manos no ser tan brusca con ella. El inconveniente vino cuando Emma se meó en mi mano.

—Estoy pensando seriamente que nunca hemos sido padres de un bebé y que todo fue un sueño. —lloriqueo, terminando de vestirla— Sostenla un minuto, me voy a lavar las manos.

Se queda con ella afuera del baño, esperándome mientras le habla al oído.

—¿Vas a dejar que tu padrino y tu madrina terminen su cena antes de que rompas las pelotas de nuevo? Porque ¿sabes qué? Necesito comer.

—No le enseñes malas palabras. —sonrío— Alice va a decir que somos una mala influencia.

—Pues, no somos sus padres biológicos, nos podemos permitir malcriarla.

Ella no vuelve a llorar más porque se termina durmiendo perezosa en su regazo, entonces aprovechamos la situación para terminar nuestra comida, ahora fría, y a ordenar el desastre que quedó con el cambio de pañal. Poco después de terminar, mamá llega con Louisa a casa.

Me acerco rápidamente a la puerta antes de que ella haga su entrada triunfal y busco su boca para evitar que grite… el problema es que no encuentro su boca.

Y tampoco encuentro a mi hija.

— _¡Ta-ran!_ —algo verde y feo tengo a cambio de pequeña Lulú— _¡Graaaaw!_

Una máscara de dinosaurio le cubre la cabeza. Mi madre me mira detrás de ella, luciendo culpable.

—No tuve corazón para negarme.

—Mamá…

—Vamos, Bella ¿no es adorable?

Louisa finge ser uno corriendo por toda la casa, y no alcanzo a advertirle sobre Emma porque nota de inmediato el coche rosa.

—¡Emma! —exclama, quitándose la máscara y aproximándose a ella— ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Va a vivir con nosotros?

Edward la besa en la mejilla, tirándola para darle un abrazo.

—No, cariño.

—¿Se la pediste prestada al tío Jasper?

—Nooo.

—¿Llora mucho y la tía Alice te la entregó?

—Tampoco.

—¿Entonces?

—Alice tuvo que llevar a Nick al doctor, luego vendrán por Emma.

—¿Nick está enfermo?

—Sí, de la panza.

—Ufff... —suspira, abrazando a su padre— Y yo que justo quería mostrarle mi súper máscara favorita. Ojalá no se muera.

Mamá tiene que irse urgente por asuntos de la escuela y nos despedimos. Promete volver otro día y explicarme, así que se va casi corriendo.

Louisa olvida su máscara por un rato, pendiente de los movimientos de Emma y queriendo cargarla en su regazo. Cuando ella se despierta, Edward la ayuda a sostenerla en el sofá y le saco una fotografía.

Todo está en su lugar una vez que Alice y Jasper regresan con Nick del hospital. Louisa bañada y acostada, Emma limpia y alimentada. Aunque cuando se la regreso a su madre ella hace su última gracia; me vomita.

—Ya me parecía que todo iba terminando bien—dice Edward en la distancia y lo miro de malas formas.

Nick se ve mejor de aspecto y se va a casa para descansar. La casa queda en silencio de nuevo y de pronto no sé qué más hacer. Mis brazos están vacíos, la comida está fría y lo único que necesito es dormir. Estoy tirando los vasos sucios dentro del fregadero cuando Edward entra y me echa una mano. No nos decimos nada el uno al otro, solo sonrío, pensando que no lo hicimos tan mal después de todo.

Mientras friego sin ninguna emoción, él se acerca y apoya su mentón en mi hombro, fervientes ojos observándome con atención y sus manos enjaulándome en un rincón de la cocina. Me dejo llevar por su fuerza repentina, olvidándome que el agua sigue corriendo en el lavadero. Toma mi cara en su mano, dibujando un camino con el pulgar hasta la esquina de mi boca y humedece sus labios antes de empujarme en un beso.

No me quejo para nada, por mucho que me sienta agotada de seguir despierta.

Respondo del mismo modo, tirando su camisa hacia mí. Él suspira agobiado en mi boca, e impulsado por el beso, me alza sobre el mostrador.

Me aparto un segundo de su boca, luchando contra mí misma cuando escucho pies cerca de nosotros.

—Louisa. —susurro, bajándome de inmediato.

Edward se va hacia atrás y deprisa, me acerco para cerrar la llave del agua. Un segundo más tarde, Louisa aparece en la cocina con Poly en el hombro.

—Mami, papi.

—¿Tú no estabas dormida? ¿Qué pasó? —hago de cuenta que mi corazón no danza a toda velocidad y estiro mi mano hacia ella— ¿Pesadillas?

—Nop... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Edward ya recuperado, se une a mí con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Claro, dime.

—¿Puedo tener un hermano?

La pregunta es una bomba y no estoy preparada para escucharla. Además, estoy acostumbrada a que siempre analice lo que quiere decir porque nunca encuentra las palabras. Ahora, sin embargo, me parece que lleva un tiempo pensando en ello.

Miro a Edward a mi lado, puesto no sé qué decir.

—¿Un hermano? —dice él.

Louisa asiente.

—Quiero un hermano pequeño como Emma.

—Pero estos lloran mucho. —le recuerdo.

—No me importa, siempre puedes darle de comer cuando quiera.

De repente, sin buscarlo y sin pensarlo, recuerdo aquella pregunta que nunca le respondí a Edward en la tarde.

 _¿Te imaginas con una así?_

Sonrío para mí.

Otro más, otro caos.

—Tal vez…

.

.

.

* * *

El fin de semana soy yo la encargada de comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Elizabeth. Se supone que sería Edward el que se ocuparía de esto, pero coincidió con su horario apretado de trabajo. Lo único que rescato es que esta vez Rose me acompaña en la aventura.

—Bella, ¿cómo no vas a saber qué comprarle a tu suegra? Al menos dime su color favorito.

Esa pregunta era peor que recordar qué edad cumplía este año.

—De verdad que no lo sé. ¿Verde? ¿Turquesa? ¿Amarillo?

—Pensemos en el color que lleva puesto a menudo.

—No es tan fácil, ella siempre lleva muchos colores en su vestimenta, como si supiera que tendríamos este problema ahora.

—No te gusta ella para nada ¿verdad?

—No.

Me toma del brazo entre carcajadas y seguimos nuestro camino hasta la relojería más cercana. Según Edward, esta era una buena opción, y como yo no estaba para pensar demasiado, decidí que era el lugar correcto. Rose me ayuda eligiendo uno de la vitrina y le envío una fotografía a Edward para esperar su aprobación. Una vez que sucede, lo compro sin pensarlo dos veces.

Después de terminar ambos regalos, todavía tenemos suficiente tiempo para un café.

Estamos yendo hacia una cafetería cercana cuando Rose me deja caminando sola. Me detengo apenas me percato de su ausencia y tengo miedo de su expresión. Busco la razón de ello, aunque dentro de mí ya lo adivina. Una corriente eléctrica me envuelve desde la punta de mi columna hasta la punta de los pies.

—¿Ese es Emmett? —veo mover sus labios, mas no la escucho decirlo— ¿Es Emmett de verdad?

Incluso yo estoy tan asombrada como ella; tres años pasaron desde la última vez que vimos a Emmett en persona, y debo decir que los años no lo favorecen para nada; cabello al rape y aspecto descuidado. Rose me echa un vistazo, parpadeando de forma reiterada y caminando en su dirección.

Él no se percata de nosotras hasta que estamos lo suficientemente cerca.

—¿Rose? —dice él, sorprendido.

Y ella, de todas las cosas que podía decir en primer lugar, decide ocupar una en particular:

—¿Cómo sabías lo de la enfermera?

No me sorprende la pregunta tanto como me sorprende la seguridad en su voz. La antigua Rose lloraría, entraría en shock.

—¿Nadie te enseñó a saludar?

—No quiero saludarte.

Él se ríe.

—Y yo no quiero responderte.

Me siento incómoda en medio de los dos, balanceando la bolsa del reloj con mi mano.

—Rose, no vale la pena esto. —murmuro, ignorándolo a él— Vámonos de aquí.

—No me ignores, Bella. —dice él, cuando tomo el brazo de Rose— Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

—No me interesa lo que tengas que decir. —respondo a la defensiva— Solo mantente alejado de mi familia, dile a tu hermana que lo haga. Si todavía tienes un poquito de decencia, no vas a enviarla en tu lugar como un cobarde.

Damos media vuelta, escuchando su voz que sigue hablando a nuestras espaldas.

—No creo que sigas diciendo lo mismo si lo supieras, mujer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bonnie piensa que Louisa está loca.

Me lo dijo mientras cenábamos y mirábamos la televisión. _Bella, ella enloqueció._ Estaba anonadada, y también un poco asustada. Pensé que se trataba del disfraz de dinosaurio, pero no. Llegó corriendo a la cocina para buscarme.

—¡Bella, tienes que ver esto!

Tironea de mi mano hasta que la sigo por el pasillo. Llegamos a la habitación de Louisa y allí está ella, recostada entre todos sus peluches en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bonnie me lo confirma de nuevo:

—Ella enloqueció.

Sus peluches no estaban en el suelo para nada, sino porque ya no los quería en su habitación. Ella y mamá habían quedado en regalarlos para no tener que tirarlos, pero pensé que era una broma.

Los pocos peluches que quedan en los estantes caen con un solo estruendo.

Son demasiados peluches. _Demasiados._ No hay espacio en ningún lugar y elegir uno en específico es un sacrilegio. Solo algunos permanecen con ella; Poly, el señor cua-cua, el señor rana y un oso horrible de color rojo. Los demás se esparcen alrededor y ellas se lanzan sobre estos cuan pez en el agua. Tan pronto noto que su decisión está tomada, busco bolsas para meterlos allí y esperar a mi madre. Louisa parece entusiasmada, metiendo a todos de uno e uno y diciéndoles adiós. Cuando los ve a todos en la bolsa, su rostro se entristece.

—¿Estás segura que quieres regalarlos?

Muchos de sus peluches vienen desde Hungría, los demás fueron incorporándose con el tiempo, entre salidas, cumpleaños, navidades. Eran seis años de una gran colección que llegaba a su fin.

Ella asiente, suspirando.

—Sí, mamá.

Los estantes de la pared izquierda quedan vacíos, y para no hacer de esto algo triste, les propongo pintar la pared con algún diseño a elección. La idea las entusiasma más de lo que creo, por lo que pasan la mayor parte de la tarde viendo videos de decoración en youtube. En medio del trabajo que les encomiendo, mamá llega para tomar el té que quedó pendiente la otra noche y llevarse los peluches.

—¿Todo bien? Te ves cansada, mamá.

Ella se sienta y chasquea la lengua.

—Tengo mucho trabajo.

—Eso pensé… el otro día te fuiste muy rápido. Creí que no trabajabas los viernes.

—Oh, no lo hago. Fue una llamada de emergencia. —pongo la taza de té frente a ella y algunas galletas en un platito— Hay un tema en la escuela que me tiene inquieta… estamos tratando de resolverlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

Me mira con tristeza.

—Se trata de uno de nuestros niños… hay uno en particular que está siendo golpeado en casa. Es pequeño, Bella, estamos viendo qué hacer.

Me quedo callada. Ella dice "golpeado" "pequeño" y se me rompe el corazón. La voz de mamá suena dolida, preocupada, indignada. Ella es profesora de profesión, pero también la cabeza de una institución que alberga a los niños con este tipo de problemas. Tantos casos vio a lo largo de su vida, que no puede hacerse la indiferente con el tema. Muchos casos son llevados a la corte, sin embargo, por falta de pruebas a veces no quedan en nada, por mucho que el aspecto físico del niño diga lo contrario.

—¿Qué tan pequeño? —me atrevo a preguntar, aunque no sé si estoy preparada para escucharlo.

Ella responde después de tomar un sorbo de su té.

—Tiene 6.

Pocos fueron los casos en los que algún otro familiar se quedaban con los niños, el problema es que ellos de todas maneras llevaban secuelas encima que nunca iban a sanar. Al menos, mamá tenía contacto con algunos de ellos.

—Estoy segura qué lo vas a resolver, mamá. —alcanzo su mano— Siempre sabes qué hacer.

Ella sonríe por mis palabras, presionando sus dedos entre los míos.

—Gracias, hija. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

El silencio de la tristeza solo dura unos instantes, ya que Louisa y Bonnie arremeten en la cocina para enjaular a mi madre. El té se le enfría, pero a ella no le importa. Mientras la veo siendo invadida por dos monstruos disfrazadas de niñas, me como las galletas que están en el plato. Leen la Cenicienta en el sofá, un cuento del que comenzaba a saturarme tanto como Ricitos de oro.

Esa fue la primera vez que Louisa leyó _Cenicienta_ en el libro, sin que nadie se lo dijera.

—¡Mamáaaaaa! —me grita, incluso si estamos cerca— ¿Lo viste? —agito mi mano en el aire para que me vea, lo que no es suficiente—¿LO VISTE, MAMÁ?

—¡Lo vi, cariño! Te oí desde la cocina. —me acerco y le quita el libro a Esme, tratando de buscar la palabra. A pesar de que tarda en encontrarlo, no se da por vencida— _Ce-ni-cien-ta._ ¡Owwww!

—A ver, veamos qué más puedes leer… ¿te atreves a intentarlo? —le dice.

Louisa nerviosa por la petición, accede a intentarlo. Comienza a leer con torpeza, saltándose varias partes de los primeros dos párrafos, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por lograrlo. Sin embargo, después de haber leído lo suficiente, me doy cuenta que no está leyendo todo lo que dice el libro en absoluto.

—Ce-ni-cienta era poooo-bre, n…o tenía pa-dres y como no tenía padres ella salió a buscar unos nuevos, pero no pudo conseguirlos ese día y se fue llorando al bosque. Corrió por todos sitios llena de mocos, se tropezó en el lodo y los gusanos se la comieron para siempre. Fin.

Me quedé mirando a Louisa cerrar el libro en su regazo, a mamá parpadeando por la sonrisa satisfactoria de su rostro y a Bonnie en una mezcla de horror y tristeza.

—¿Qué clase de cuento es ese? —mamá estaba al borde de la risa.

—Nick dice que los mejores finales son los que uno menos se lo espera ¿Tú crees que son mejores, abuela? ¿Cenicienta debió ser devorada por gusano o haber encontrado a sus padres?

—Yo creo que debió encontrar a sus padres. —le responde.

—Pero eso es muy aburrido.

—Y yo comienzo a asustarme por tus ingenios, pequeña Lulú. —admito, tomando el libro— Asustaste a Bonnie.

—Prefiero el otro cuento de la Cenicienta, el de Louisa es muy triste. —dice esta, quitándose el final triste de la cabeza— Ella siempre hace eso, Bella, cuando nos piden que dibujemos algo lindo en artes, ella dibuja animales salvajes volando.

—No es cierto, no son animales salvajes, solo animales incomprendidos.

No era un secreto para nadie saber que ambas eran muy distintas; Bonnie era tranquila, apacible, demasiado correcta. Louisa, muy por el contrario, era inquieta y soñadora al extremo. Mientras a una le encantaba la lectura (Bonnie) la otra era hábil para las matemáticas (Louisa)

—Yo no me preocuparía tanto. —me tranquiliza mamá, después que desaparecen de nuestra vista— Tú eras así… soñadora. Siempre quisiste hacer las cosas más extremas cuando pequeña.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, tu padre vivía con dolores de cabeza por ti. Aunque… pensándolo bien, creo que Louisa es un poquitín más inquieta, al menos tú no me dabas tantos problemas.

Nos reímos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Elizabeth se encierra en su habitación cuando llegamos.

¿La razón? Nadie la sabía, pero según la madre de Jasper ella se estaba retocando el maquillaje. Su actitud distante no me sorprendía, de hecho, solo me siento y picoteo el plato de los quesos. Rose se sienta junto a mí en el lugar que debería ocupar Alice, que debido a la salud delicada de Nick estaban ausentes esta noche.

Mientras tanto nos zampábamos todo sin perder la elegancia, Louisa y Bonnie se acercaron.

—¿Podemos comernos todas las galletitas saladas, mamá? Por favor…

Bonnie traía el plato lleno de galletas, poniendo ojos de borrego.

Comieron las galletas sentadas entre nosotras, hablando sobre la tarea de mate que Bonnie no entendía.

—El resultado es 11.

—1 —insiste Bonnie.

—11

—¡1!

—¡11!

Ni Rose ni yo nos entrometimos en la discusión, pellizcando ahora las aceitunas.

—¿Qué le pasará a Elizabeth? —susurra Rose, cuando anuncian que la cena está lista.

Ella aparece en ese instante, de aspecto tenso y con la vena en la frente a punto de reventarle. Las niñas la saludan con tarjetas que ellas mismas hicieron, justo antes de sentarnos a la mesa.

—¿Por qué no abres el regalo de mamá y papá? ¿No te gustan los relojes?

—Mi mamá te compró una falda muy bonita… —siguió Bonnie.

La señora Whitlock estaba encantada.

—Qué adorables.

Edward le habla a Louisa.

—Esas cosas no se dicen, Lu.

Y ella lo mira con culpa.

—Lo siento, papá.

Elizabeth sonríe amistosa por el paréntesis, tomando la ensaladera y repartiéndola entre todos. Su inusual cambio de humor me desconcierta, sobre todo porque a quien le ofrece primero la ensaladera, es a mí.

—Gracias. —digo, desorientada.

—De nada. ¿Qué tal tu nuevo trabajo?

—Bien, estoy habituándome a él.

Lulú me pide ir al baño apenas comenzamos a comer, y tengo que disculparme para salir un momento. Aprovecho de retocarme la cara y el pelo en el espejo, mientras me habla de los productos de limpieza y leyendo las etiquetas a todo lo que encuentra. Cuando ella termina y se lava las manos, corre en dirección al comedor sin esperarme, así que me quedo un minuto más para ponerme jabón en las manos.

En ese instante, algo extraño sucede.

— _Déjame en paz._ —escucho entre cuchicheos— _¿Cuál es el punto, eh? ¿Cuál es la idea?_

Reconozco a Elizabeth escondida entre la puerta de su habitación y el armario. Ella no me ve a mí, pero yo sí a ella. Es lo único que alcanzo a escuchar por su parte, porque no quiero entrometerme en sus asuntos.

Ocupo mi puesto con incertidumbre, aunque trato de olvidarlo y Elizabeth llega poco después de mí.

No parece inquieta, tampoco relajada. Se sirve la comida en trozos pequeños, apartando la mayor parte de ello sin probar un bocado. Diferente es con el vino, que se sirve como si se tratara de gaseosa. Los labios se le oscurecen y ríe con la señora Whitlock a todo volumen.

La cena acaba, el postre y el pastel.

No suelta la copa de vino hasta que finalmente Eleazar se la quita, ignorando las protestas de ella que lo sigue a la cocina.

—¿Nos vamos? —se acerca Edward, después de un rato.

Tengo a Louisa durmiendo en mi brazo y a Bonnie canturreando de sueño en el regazo de Rose.

—Sí, vamos.

La señora Whitlock nos presta mantas para llevarlas de camino al auto y no tomen frío.

—¿Ya se van? ¿Tan… t-temprano? —Elizabeth regresa con Eleazar, visiblemente molestos— Quédense aquí esta noche. Hay muchas… muchas camas. Podemos hacer algo, podemos ver películas.

—Te lo agradezco, mamá, pero mañana tenemos que trabajar temprano.

Ella lo intenta de nuevo.

—Es mi cumpleaños, Edward, pensé que querrías pasar más tiempo con tu madre.

Eleazar irrumpe en la conversación.

—Los chicos tienen que marcharse, querida, ellos pueden venir el fin de semana.

—¿Por qué me dices eso, Eleazar? —se da vuelta a mirarlo, indignada— ¿Acaso crees que lo hago a propósito?

—No…

—Yo solo quiero que mi hijo pase más tiempo conmigo ¿está mal pedir eso?

Edward suspira, cansado del berrinche.

—Siempre estoy contigo, mamá, cada vez que puedo te visito.

—Sin embargo, hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Le hago señas a Rose para que tome a Bonnie dormida y salgamos de aquí.

De alguna forma Edward logra deshacerse del pequeño impase, despidiéndose de todos en casa. Cansado de la insistencia de su madre, se deja caer en el asiento del conductor y me echa un vistazo.

—Ahora sí, somos libres.

Dejamos a Rose y a Bonnie en casa por la noche, después de un largo viaje de regreso. Desde la casa de los Cullen hasta la suya eran casi veinticinco minutos de carretera. Llegamos sin novedad al edificio, y ayudo a Rose a subir mientras Edward se queda con Louisa en el auto.

Bonnie no se percata que llegamos y solo se mueve para meterse en la cama, balbuceando escondida entre mi mano y la de Rose, una manía que todavía conservaba de bebé. Con cuidado, quito mi mano de su cara y Rose hace lo propio apoyándose en la ventana de su habitación.

Momentáneamente quieta, su vista permanece en la ventana.

—¿Qué es esto…?

—¿Uh?

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—¿A quién te refieres?

—A ella… a Bree. ¿Qué hace Bree en mi edificio?

Rápidamente llego hasta ella y miro por la ventana, confirmando que en efecto, Bree se encuentra aquí.

—Dios mío ¿acaso nunca vamos a estar tranquilos? —beso a Bonnie en la cara y me dirijo a la puerta con Rose pisándome los talones— Es mejor que te quedes aquí, así no dejas sola a Bonnie.

Ella asiente.

—Está bien, tienes toda razón. Avísame cualquier cosa.

—Lo haré, adiós.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo, rezando para no tener que meternos en problemas. Aunque cuando salgo del edificio, la imagen con la que me encuentro es la misma que imagino de camino hasta aquí; Bree de un lado, Emmett del otro y Edward bajándose del auto.

—Hasta que finalmente sales del agujero en el que te escondes. —dice este último. Emmett, por su lado, solo atina a reírse.

—Estuve tres años en un agujero, Edward.

—Claro, me pregunto el porqué. —no recuerdo un enfrentamiento entre Edward y Emmett sin que hubiese policías de por medio— ¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos? ¿Por qué estás molestando a Rose?

—No estoy molestando a Rose. ¿Me ves haciéndolo? —gruñe— Ya que no tengo otra opción, puedo ver de este modo a mi hija de lejos.

—¿Entonces este es tu juego? Aparecer de la nada, merodear y vigilarnos como un psicópata. ¿No fue suficiente con que Bree se plantara en mi casa? ¿No puedes simplemente aceptar tu error y dejar de comportarte como un idiota? —me escucho decir.

Él se fija en mí por primera vez.

—Yo no mandé a Bree a ningún lado, ella hace lo que quiere porque es rebelde, yo solo le cuento mi versión de los hechos.

—Ajá. —Edward gira la llave entre sus dedos— Supongo que en tu versión de los hechos le mencionas a Bree la razón de estar en la cárcel, porque si vas a contar algo, cuéntalo bien.

—A mí me parece que estás siendo demasiado injusto.

—¿Injusto yo?

—Nunca he negado mi error, ¿acaso presenté algo en la corte para defenderme? No.

—Porque no había pruebas. —gruñe Edward.

—Lo había. Créeme, Edward… lo había.

—¿Y dónde están?

Emmett se niega a decirlas, pero veo fuego en los ojos de Bree, de pie tras su hermano, a punto de lanzar sus garras. Pienso que enojada puede decir cualquier cosa, incluso si él no se lo permite.

Avanzo para entrar al auto, porque tanta tensión comienza a fatigarme.

—Déjame, Emmett… ¡Déjame! —le grita Bree, indignada de que este luche para sacarla de aquí.

—Entra al auto, maldita sea.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —ella se zafa de él, arreglándose el pelo que cae sobre sus ojos. La furia le invade por completo y eso no me gusta para nada— Estoy harta de ti y de todos, dile que le pregunte a su madre.

—¡Bree!

Mi mano queda suspendida en la puerta antes de poder entrar.

—Pregúntale a tu madre, Edward Cullen —insiste ella, pese a los intentos de su hermano para regresarla al auto otra vez— No merodeamos a nadie por molestar, ¡no somos viles psicópatas como crees! "Si vas a contar algo, cuéntalo bien" Eso acabas de decir ¿no? Pues déjame preguntarte esto… ¿cómo crees que Emmett consiguió la dirección de la madre de tu esposa? ¿Eh?

Ya no hay furia en el interior de Bree, sino pura adrenalina; una mirada entusiasta propia de alguien que sabe que tiró una bomba.

Edward, petrificado en el mismo sitio, no dice nada.

—Sí, así es… —dice, a pesar de que no hemos dicho ni media palabra— Tu mamita también planeó el secuestro.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Estoy aquí después de mucho tiempo, un mes ya.**

 **No me gusta dar excusas de por qué me desaparezco o no, pero creo que igual tengo que hacerlo esta vez, porque también puede afectar un poco en las actualizaciones futuras. Si bien al principio se me hizo difícil continuar el capi por distintas obligaciones y una bebé de 11 meses que absorbe todo mi tiempo, desde la semana pasada que por cuestiones de salud, me encuentro con reposo. El fic no lo voy a abandonar, voy a seguir actualizando hasta terminando, tal vez no 1 vez por semana, pero prometo que seguiré.**

 **Gracias a quienes siguen aquí y son pacientes conmigo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capi! Me dejan saber qué les pareció ;)**

 **Cualquier duda, error que encuentren, me lo hacen saber. En mi perfil de ff está el link de mi grupo de fics, por si se quieren unir.**

 **Que tengan un lindo domingo**

 **Besos**


	41. Capítulo 38: El amor de un hijo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

.

 _ **Capítulo anterior**_

— _Pregúntale a tu madre, Edward Cullen —insiste ella, pese a los intentos de su hermano para regresarla al auto otra vez— No merodeamos a nadie por molestar, ¡no somos viles psicópatas como crees! "Si vas a contar algo, cuéntalo bien" Eso acabas de decir ¿no? Pues déjame preguntarte esto… ¿cómo crees que Emmett consiguió la dirección de la madre de tu esposa? ¿Eh?_

 _Ya no hay furia en el interior de Bree, sino adrenalina; una mirada entusiasta propia de alguien que sabe que tiró una bomba._

 _Edward, petrificado en el mismo sitio, no dice nada._

— _Sí, así es… —dice, a pesar de que no hemos dicho ni media palabra— Tu mamita también planeó el secuestro._

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Emmett ataja a Bree antes de que esta se pueda acercar más a Edward, sin embargo, en vez de callarse e irse, él se devuelve cuando su hermana está en el auto, asegurándose de dejar en claro la situación.

—Solo para que sepas y dejes de vivir en una burbuja… tu madre me ofreció ayuda. Íbamos a hacer esto por Bonnie porque no era sano que viviera con Rose, pero lo de incluir a Louisa fue una idea suya de último momento. Yo no tengo nada que ver ahí.

La frase del terror se repite en mi cabeza: "lo de incluir a Louisa fue una idea suya"

—No te creo… no tienes pruebas. —dice Edward, distante— Eres… eres un miserable.

Louisa se despierta de la siesta en el auto, y me habla tras la ventana cerrada. _"Mamá"_ leo sus labios _"quiero hacer pipí, mamá. Por favor"_

—La llamé esta noche, revísale su celular. Quizás no tengo tantas pruebas como esperas, no tengo videos ni audios, pero tengo recuerdos… y sé que ella los visitó esa noche en tu casa cuando desaparecieron. Tomó café contigo mientras Bella dormía, luego, cuando tu esposa se despertó, culpaba de todo a Elizabeth. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

— _¿Dónde están mis hijas?_

— _¿Me hablas a mí?_

— _¿Dónde están?_

— _¿Me vas a culpar a mí de algo tan espantoso como esto?_

— _No sería la primera vez que te llevas a alguien sin decirle a nadie, Elizabeth._

Siento el hielo pasar por mi espalda, no solo por ese recuerdo, sino por la conversación de Elizabeth esta noche.

 _Déjame en paz… ¿Cuál es el punto, eh? ¿Cuál es la idea?_

—Eso no…

—Me llamó esa noche furiosa con Bella, insistía en que era una mujer muy intuitiva.

Me pongo histérica y me tiemblan las manos. Se supone que Elizabeth y Emmett no se conocen en persona, para cuando las niñas todavía no eran cambiadas, Elizabeth no se involucró en el asunto porque estaba tratando su enfermedad.

A pesar de eso, una parte de mí se niega a creerlo. Por el bien de Edward, me niego a creer que sea verdad.

Louisa insiste en llamarme y vuelvo a la realidad. "Mamá, quiero hacer pis. Por favor" pero no puedo hacer nada por el momento, ya que Edward pierde la cabeza y arremete en contra de Emmett. Me acerco corriendo, tan rápido como Bree sale del auto y me echo para atrás antes de que me pueda llegar un golpe.

—¡Edward! —grito, sin saber cómo separarlos— ¡Edward, basta! ¡No hagas esto aquí! ¡Tu hija está en el auto! —le recuerdo, rogando para que eso lo haga pensar— Por favor…

Él queda con el puño alzado en lo alto de su cabeza y el nombre apacigua la situación. A pesar de su rabia inminente, se detiene.

—Emmett está mintiendo… ¡Él está diciendo un montón de mierda, Bella!

Me largo a llorar.

Rose llega justo cuanto Emmett mete de nuevo a su hermana al auto y sale en dirección de la carretera, dejando una marca de las llantas en el pavimento.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando con ustedes? Lo vi todo desde la ventana ¡los vecinos van a llamar a la policía!

No respondo y me apresuro para sacar a Louisa del auto, que llorando, me pide que volvamos a casa.

—No pasa nada, nena, tranquila. —la abrazo, cogiéndola y luchando para no romperme la cadera.

—¿Puedo ir al baño, mamá? Y luego nos vamos —froto mi mano en su espalda, mirando a Rose en busca de ayuda. Ella tiene una expresión de confusión en su rostro y sé que no me voy a deshacer tan fácil de ella— Porfi.

Tengo que tomar una rápida decisión.

—Lou… —pongo sus pies en el piso— vamos a hacer una cosa, vas a subir con Rose a su piso mientras papá y mamá arreglan algo importante… de adultos. Cuando lo resolvamos, iremos a casa contigo.

—¿Van a discutir con el hombre de nuevo?

Toco su cara y sonrío.

—No, mi vida.

Rose me sigue la corriente, incluso si se muere de la curiosidad. Luego me hace una seña con la cara de que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Si quieres podemos comer helado de chocolate y galletas mientras esperamos que tus papás vuelvan.

—¿Dijiste que puedo comer _tooodo_ el helado que quiera?

—Eh… no, no dije eso.

—¿Un poco nada más? —hace un puchero.

Ella le guiña un ojo.

—Veamos que tal te portas y lo pienso.

Me echo para atrás, esperando que ambas desaparezcan de mi vista. Cuando eso sucede, no pierdo el tiempo en retractarme y corro al auto, donde Edward se apoya con los codos en el techo. Él se hace a un lado al verme, y logro meterme en el asiento del conductor sin que me haga preguntas.

En cuestión de segundos reacciona y me mira a través de la ventana semi abierta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Súbete. —digo.

—Esto es una locura.

—¡Súbete!

Edward chasquea los dedos y da un golpe al techo antes de atravesar el vehículo y subirse al asiento contiguo.

—No hay pruebas.

—Lo averiguaremos.

—¿Por qué le estamos creyendo a este loco?

—¿Por qué Emmett metería a tu madre en esto si ni siquiera se conocen? No estoy culpándola, solo me parece extraño que sea ella de todas las personas. Y esa llamada, Edward… —sacudo la cabeza. Es tan, tan difícil— Yo escuché esa conversación.

Edward se pone tan pálido que pienso que va a vomitar.

—Tiene que haber una explicación.

Cuando él agacha la cabeza, abatido y sin fuerzas, me siento culpable. Culpable porque es su madre quiera o no, y lo estoy acarreando a escuchar, tal vez, una verdad que ningún hijo quiere saber. Entonces mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, porque no sé qué hacer, no sé qué pensar, no sé qué decir.

—Lo siento. —susurro, repitiéndolo una y otra vez— _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

Suelto el aire atorado en mi interior, cabeceándome en el asiento.

—No, Bella.

—Lo siento, Edward.

—Bella. —repite esta vez molesto, mirándome de reojo— Cállate y conduce.

No me quedo pensando en su respuesta, tampoco se lo pregunto, mas bien piso el acelerador a todo lo que da, deseando llegar con vida y no chocar en el intento.

.

.

.

* * *

Aun hay luz en la casa Cullen y Nilo mueve la cola entusiasta de vernos de nuevo en el porche. Tengo la garganta seca por la tensión, los nudillos fríos sobre el volante. No ayuda el hecho de que Edward parece una estatua sentado con el cinturón alrededor de su pecho. Por suerte está vivo, ya que sus labios se mueven hacia mí en una advertencia.

—Lo único que te voy a pedir, Bella, es que mantengas la calma.

Eso es lo que menos tengo, al menos por dentro.

—¿Mantener la calma?

Sale del auto.

—Tu temperamento te juega malas pasadas.

Me asusta que actúe tan tranquilo. Conozco a Edward, y sé que se está guardando toda la rabia para sí.

Hago un ruido parecido al maullido de un gato, y lo ignoro.

Él tiene una llave de repuesto que utiliza en situaciones de emergencia. El perro corre y se sacude en nuestras piernas, pasando la lengua por nuestras manos, luego da unas vueltas y se echa al suelo para que juguemos con él.

Eleazar nos recibe, sorprendido de vernos de nuevo.

—¿Chicos…?

Aturdida por su presencia, me pregunto si él tiene algo que ver también con todo esto.

—¿Dónde está mi madre?

—En su habitación. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Soy yo la primera que da un paso al frente. No sé si porque pierdo el interés absoluto de mis acciones o por miedo a que Edward dé su brazo a torcer. Lo incierto me desespera, entonces prefiero ser la causante del revuelo incluso si me meto en problemas. Me olvido de la advertencia en el auto y me convierto en alguien totalmente diferente. El problema real abarca cuando estoy frente a frente con Elizabeth, ella de espalda, yo en la puerta. Se ríe igual que en la cena, así que sé que todavía está bajo los efectos del vino.

Una vez que me nota llegar, deja caer el cepillo de pelo al suelo.

—¡Que susto! —Edward entra justo después de mí, y ella suelta una carcajada histriónica que nadie acompaña— ¡Ah, yo sabía que volverían! —ella comienza a moverse torpemente para ponerse las pantuflas y salir de la habitación, pero en algún momento se da cuenta que no puede salir de allí, porque tanto Edward como Eleazar tapan la puerta, aunque este último sin un propósito— Pareces molesto, hijo.

—Siéntate, madre.

—¿Por qué?

—Siéntate, por favor. —repite.

Y ella insiste.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

No hay nada peor que ver a Edward perder la paciencia. Es la forma en que sus ojos se comprimen, su mandíbula se tensa, las venas en su frente se acentúan. Es una bola de fuego en ese rostro que conozco de memoria.

—No lo sé, ¿debería estarlo?

La pregunta la descoloca, puesto que le echa un vistazo a Eleazar en busca de ayuda.

—Esta situación me está incomodando. —opina su padre.

No puedo alejar mis ojos de Elizabeth; tengo una y mil maneras de responder a su pregunta, y ninguna de ellas me conviene. Su voz, fuerte y empoderada, disminuye a medida que transcurren los segundos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cuándo conociste al papá de Bonnie?

Todavía más desencajada aún, su rostro cae y ambas rodillas flaquean, incomprensibles palabras trabajan en su mente de alcantarilla.

Jamás tuvo problemas para hablar, jamás se quedó callada…

Hasta ahora.

—¿Al papá de Bonnie?

—Su padre biológico.

—Yo no conozco a su padre biológico. —responde, negando con la cabeza— Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.

—¿Estás segura que no lo conoces?

Su voz escasea, pero sigue sin darse por vencida.

—¿Debería conocerlo por algo en especial? ¿Qué tiene que ver él conmigo?

Aquella noche vuelve a mi cabeza de forma inconsciente.

 _¿Tú también pensaste que yo secuestré a las niñas?_

El teléfono de Elizabeth reposa en la mesita de luz y Edward no pide permiso para abalanzarse y cogerlo antes de que su madre pueda impedirlo. Ella grita enojada por su atrevimiento, exigiendo que se lo devuelva.

—¿Qué hiciste, mamá? —susurra Edward, buscando entre los contactos — ¿Qué mierda hiciste?

Ella lo golpea en el brazo; un golpe, dos, tres…

—¡Devuélveme el celular! —tan pronto consigue lo que necesita, marca el número entre las últimas llamadas. Estoy sudando en un rincón de la habitación, luchando conmigo misma y la furia de Elizabeth. La calma de Eleazar es peor que la misma ira de su esposa.

Alguien contesta al otro lado del teléfono y Edward corta la llamada. Mira el teléfono en su mano derecha, y en vez de devolvérselo a su madre, lo tira al suelo con furia.

—¡Edward, te estás pasando de la raya! —exclama Eleazar.

Él no dice nada a continuación, ni para aprobarlo ni para negarlo, pero yo no lo necesito.

—¡Tú lo hiciste! —grito a todo pulmón, todavía más indignada y asqueada que hace cinco minutos— ¡Lo planeaste todo!

Sus ojos se salen de órbitas.

En vez de negarlo todo hasta el final y ponerse a llorar, corre en sus pantuflas fuera de la habitación. Otra vez soy yo la que reacciona primero que los varones y la sigo antes de que se me pueda escapar de las manos. La alcanzo por suerte, cuando trata de abrir la puerta de la calle.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame! —me grita, sacudiéndose como loca— ¡No me toques, estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!

—No sabes dónde esconderte ¿verdad? No sabes cómo arreglarlo.

Ella enloquece.

—No tengo nada qué arreglar ¡no tengo nada para decir! ¡Lo único que haces es poner a mi hijo en mi contra! ¡Siempre lo hiciste, siempre lo hiciste! —las venas alrededor de sus ojos están a punto de reventar—¿Y sabes qué? Deberías agradecerme en vez de atacarme… gracias a eso valoraste un poquito más a tu hija ¿no es así?

Ahora yo pierdo completamente la cabeza.

No me importa nada.

Mis ojos no ven a nadie más que a Elizabeth, burlándose en mi cara y respirando tan fuerte que pienso que le va a dar un infarto. No me importa si le da un infarto, tampoco me importa las consecuencias de mis actos, así que hago fuerza a ese pensamiento y le doy vuelta la cara en una cachetada.

Estoy a punto de repetir la acción una y mil veces, pero Eleazar se pone delante de ella y me arruina la intención.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas a decir? —escucho que dice Edward. Por un momento creo que me está regañando, sin embargo, sus palabras van dirigidas a ella— ¿Por qué me miras esperando que le diga algo a Bella? ¿Quieres que te defienda? ¿De verdad crees que lo mereces?

Elizabeth se aferra en el pecho de Eleazar, sollozando.

—Edward…

—Cállate… —gruñe él, sin mirarla— No te quiero escuchar.

—Edward…

—¡Cállate, maldita sea! ¡Cállate!

—Hijo —interrumpe Eleazar, lo que no ayuda en nada.

—Tú sabías de esto… ¡lo sabías!

—Vete a casa y cálmate, no vamos a hablar de esto ahora.

Edward frota su nariz con los dedos y una parte de mí se obliga a mantener la calma tal y cómo él me pidió antes de que esto comenzara. No hay nada que podamos hacer o decir, incluso si tenemos muchas preguntas rondando en nuestras cabezas y la incertidumbre de Eleazar que no hace más que confundirnos.

Edward me agarra de la mano.

—¿Por qué todo lo que haces termina dañándome? ¿Por qué me lastimas tanto? Nunca has dejado de hacerlo, incluso si yo lo he dado todo por ti… tú sigues… tú sigues… —su voz se rompe, y es primera vez que lo escucho decir una cosa así— No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre te encargas de arruinarlo todo.

Dicho esto, sus dedos se aferran en los míos y nos vamos.

Los gritos de Elizabeth se escuchan en la distancia, sin embargo, Edward los ignora totalmente.

Quisiera replicar tanto por su atrevimiento, aunque no lo hago y me subo al auto a toda prisa. Edward no espera que me abroche el cinturón para partir y no dice una sola palabra en el camino; lastimado, quebrantado. No soy capaz de empezar el tema, tampoco sé si tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Y él me lo hace saber, encendiendo la música a todo volumen.

.

.

.

* * *

Louisa duerme como un tronco cuando llegamos casa. Le pongo el pijama y me acuesto con ella un momento antes de decidir que está totalmente en los brazos de Morfeo. Edward se encierra en la habitación, y cuando apago la luz del cuarto de pequeña, escucho el agua de la ducha caer.

Es mi turno para ponerme el pijama, acostarme y esperar a que termine de bañarse. No tengo idea si se está bañando de verdad, pero al menos el agua cae estrepitosa al suelo. Una vez que el ruido termina, me acomodo en la cama para hacer como que estoy dormida.

 _¿Por qué me lastimas tanto? Nunca has dejado de hacerlo, incluso si yo lo he dado todo por ti._

Él se sienta en la cama con la toalla en su cadera y las manos se sacuden en su cara. Permanece en esa posición hasta que me levanto para sentarme junto a él, apoyando el mentón en su hombro. Así pasamos mucho tiempo; mi mano en su brazo, la suya en mi pierna.

—Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por todo esto. —mi voz es ronca a estas alturas.

—Yo también.

—Pero me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mí.

Él se queda en silencio un minuto.

—No confío en nadie más que en ti.

—Sé que lo haces, pero no para todo.

—Bella, no quiero hablar ahora. —se queja— Necesito dormir, mañana será otro día. —no soy nadie para insistirle, ni siquiera por ser su esposa.

Él se aparta mientras vuelvo a acostarme. Suspira en sus manos y se tapa con el cubrecama hasta el cuello.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Edward no quiere mencionar a su madre al otro día.

Cuando intento sacar el tema a colación, él se aparta.

De esa manera transcurre la semana; no habla, no llora, no rabea.

Día tras día, noche tras noche.

Todavía tengo la sensación de que estoy dentro de una pesadilla y que al despertar, todo estará como antes.

Una vez que le cuento toda la situación a Rose, ella no lo puede creer del todo, y tan pronto como comprende que es cierto, tengo que tranquilizarla para que no vaya a enfrentarla.

Decido no contárselo a mi madre, ni a Alice ni a Jasper por el momento, al menos hasta que las aguas se calmen.

Elizabeth no intenta contactarse con nosotros para nada, aunque no me interesa de todas formas. No creo que pueda lidiar con ella ahora mismo.

Louisa… ella olvida el incidente de la pelea tan pronto como se termina medio recipiente de helado de chocolate.

—Mamá, tienes que firmar mi hoja, por favor, sino no podré traer a Pepo a casa. —ella se balancea junto con la hoja en su mano, mientras caminamos a casa— Es de vida o muerte.

—¿Firmar qué…?

—La autorización de envió la profesora, la que entregaron en la reunión de padres.

La cara entusiasta de su maestra viene a mi mente, y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Ah, el patito. —suspiro.

Una compañera de Louisa se había encontrado un pollo bebé en el baño de niñas, y la docente encontraba una idea _genial, exorbitante, ingeniosa y emotiva_ hacer que los chicos cuiden a este pollo en casa para incentivar la responsabilidad. No es que esté en contra de la responsabilidad, pero un pollo en casa, con una niña que _AMA_ todo tipo de animales y que tiene sueños que no se pueden cumplir, como el de comprar un hipopótamo, era demasiado.

 _La odio._

A la maestra, aclaro.

—¡NO es un patito! Es un pollo y su nombre es Pepollo, pero le gusta que le digan Pepo.

Pepo, pipo, pipa.

—¿A Pepollo le gusta que le digan Pepo?

—Sip.

—¿Le preguntaron?

—Sip

—¿Y él respondió?

—Nop, pero su cara decía que le gustaba mucho su apodo.

—Bueno, si mi nombre fuera Pepollo, también buscaría un apodo bonito. No lo culpo.

Para mala suerte mía, cerca de casa hay una tienda de mascotas que es la favorita de Louisa. Ella no pide ir a la juguetería, ni los juegos inflables, ni ir al cine, sino que su panorama favorito es venir a una tienda de animales. Y justamente es lo que está ocurriendo en este momento, su mano se desprende de la mía y corre alrededor de la puerta giratoria con toda la energía que alguien de seis años puede llegar a tener.

Pienso en el pobre Pepo y lo que le espera con nosotros. No desconfío de mi hija, pero Brisa, la perra que tiene Alice, suele frecuentar la casa sin avisar. Lo único que faltaría es tener problemas con el pollo.

—¿Si cuido bien a Pepo la próxima semana puedo tener una mascota real? ¿Por ejemplo un hámster? ¿Por favooor?

Miro hacia abajo.

—Lo voy a pensar.

Acostumbrada a que siempre cortemos su deseo de raíz, la mayoría porque son imposibles de cumplir, ella no espera tremenda sorpresa.

—¿ACABAS DE DECIR QUE LO VAS A PENSAR, MAMÁ?

—Sí, pero por favor no grites.

—¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO!

Ella le llega con la noticia a Edward en cuanto este vuelve del trabajo; Pepo y el hámster son el tema de conversación en la cena y tengo que hacer que se calle para que coma tranquila, de lo contrario, la comida estaría intacta en su plato.

El tema no termina ahí, por supuesto, al día siguiente me despierto antes de las 5:30 de la mañana, con su rostro encima de mi cara.

—¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

—Ya es de día y tengo que ir a la escuela, mamá.

Edward la aparta y la mete en la cama con nosotros. Yo ignoro la conversación que tienen, suponiendo el tema, y el sueño me vence de inmediato. A ratos escucho sus risas ahogadas y reiterados "sh, mamá está dormida" pero estoy demasiado lejos de mí como para decir algo.

.

.

.

* * *

A las 8 de la mañana estoy en pie, bañada, vestida y oliendo el aroma de café en la cocina. Louisa ya está vestida para la escuela, y solo falta que termine su desayuno. Edward, detrás del mostrador, pone un plato de huevos y tocino frente a mí.

—Buenos días, dormilona. —él me besa en los labios y luce como el Edward de siempre.

Me abruma.

—Buenos días a los dos, ¿qué estamos celebrando?

—Celebramos que hoy es viernes y nos iremos donde el abuelito Charlie el fin de semana.

Enseguida que termina de decirlo, se tapa la boca con las manos.

—¿Charlie?

—Pequeña Lulú no puede mantener un secreto guardado. —se queja este, rodando los ojos y colocando una taza de café caliente en mis manos.

—Lo siento, papi. —Él no me da detalles de sus planes, pero sí sé que está decidido. No me da bola mientras lee el periódico, y me estoy poniendo nerviosa porque soy pésima haciendo maletas de última hora, incluso si solo es un fin de semana. A Louisa no le da importancia a esas cosas, así que la envidio— ¿Podemos invitar al abuelito Charlie y al abuelito Harry a mi cumple?

Edward aparta su atención del periódico, echándole un vistazo.

—Todavía falta mucho para tu cumpleaños.

Ella lo mira con leche de chocolate sobre su labio superior, sacudiendo el trasero de la silla y bajándose.

—Nooo… falta poco. —se pone en puntillas frente a la nevera, mostrándonos el nuevo calendario— _Fe-brero… m-mar-zo… a-bril._ —lee, apuntando entusiasmada este último— ¡Muy poquito!

—¿Y ya pensaste en tu regalo?

—Sip

—¿Cuál?

—Una jaula para mi futuro nuevo hámster.

No habíamos hablado todavía si de verdad ella tendría un hámster este año, pero no quiero habar de eso mientras me como todo mi desayuno. Edward se ríe tomando mi plato vacío, mofándose de mi apetito y lo ignoro.

—No te enojes, comilona. —murmura y deja un beso por encima de mi cabeza, llevando a Louisa al baño.

De camino al trabajo, me entero que Rose y Bonnie también vienen con nosotros este fin de semana.

—¿En serio?

—¿No quieres?

—Por supuesto que quiero ¿por qué no querría?

—No sé, hoy te levantaste a la defensiva.

Me quejo.

—Perdón… tengo el estómago pesado y el café solo lo empeoró.

Quedamos en que saldríamos a eso de las cinco de casa, Rose y Bonnie irían allí con sus cosas, así partimos directo desde la carretera principal. El dolor de estómago no cesa durante la jornada, y termino vomitando el tocino del desayuno en el baño de los trabajadores. La chica de la caja me prepara un té para el dolor y sigo sin parar hasta las cuatro.

Cojo el autobús para volver a casa y recojo a las chicas de la escuela.

No es de extrañar el tema de conversación que tenemos entre las tres durante el trayecto.

 _Pepo, Pepo, Pepo._

 _Pepo es un buen chico._

 _Pepo engordó un kilo._

 _Pepo le picó la mano a la maestra._

 _¿Podemos llamar a mi hámster Pepo?_

Si tuviera la oportunidad de demandar a la maestra por Pepo, lo haría.

Edward ya se encuentra en casa cuando llegamos, guardando su ropa en una mochila de playa. Yo tengo que obligarme a mantener la calma y guardar lo justo y necesario para dos días. Rose llega casi al final del embalaje. Me ayuda con los sándwiches que preparo, y me pregunta por Edward.

—No sabría decirte… no quiere hablar del tema, cuando lo intento me ignora o se hace el dormido.

—Bueno, él se siente traicionado, es normal.

—A veces creo que no está bien obligarlo a decir algo que no quiere.

—No, no está bien, pero tampoco está bien que se lo guarde para él.

Eso me confunde un poco más.

El viaje de una hora hasta Fruit Cove se duplica por el tráfico del viernes, los sándwiches se terminan antes de tiempo y no hay suficiente té en el termo. Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo parados en la carretera y comienzo a impacientarme; es un caos pese a que es una autopista nueva, y la nieve ligera que cae tampoco ayuda mucho a agilizar a los demás.

Aprovechamos de pasar a la primera bomba de bencina para estirar los pies e ir al baño. Por supuesto, Lou y Bonnie son las primeras en echar carrera para ver quién llega primero, pero al final entran juntas. Rose se queda con ellas mientras entro con Edward a la tienda de comestibles, después de llenar el depósito del auto.

Los sándwiches no me fueron suficiente apetito y la gama de golosinas me llama la atención. Edward compra chocolates y otros snacks, sacando algunos al azar.

—¿Te vas a llevar algo? —me pregunta.

Hago un puchero.

—No, estoy mala del estómago.

Él mira los chocolates, luego a mí.

—¿Te vas a negar a un chocolate? —le muestro la lengua. Esperamos en la fila para pagar, envueltos el uno al otro con los brazos, y me encanta. Las barras de chocolate quedan justo mirándome a mí con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura— No me mires así.

Le frunzo el ceño.

—¿Así cómo…?

—Como si te sorprendiera que te esté abrazando. —no me había dado cuenta de que ponía alguna cara extraña por eso— Puedo apartar mis problemas personales con mi matrimonio sin fallar en el intento.

Ahora me siento mal.

—Es inevitable, perdón. —me explico.

—Mírame como me lo merezco.

—¿Y cómo sería eso?

Su sonrisa crece en sus labios y me quedo pegada en ellos.

—Con amor y admiración. —se mofa.

—¡Ah! Pero si lo arrogante no lo cambias.

Devuelta en el coche, hay más nieve cayendo de lo que decía el meteorólogo. El camino restante se hace igual de lento que el viaje en general, pero al menos llegamos a Fruit Cove antes de que nos encuentre la noche.

—Bella —Bonnie me llama desde el asiento trasero, con una expresión aterrorizada— ¿Es verdad que Louisa va a tener un hámster?

Los ojos de Louisa viajan de ella hasta los míos, impaciente.

—Tal vez.

—¡Oh! —exclama Bonnie— ¿Puede el hámster de Louisa tener una jaula? Es que a mí me da mucho miedo.

—Pero una jaula con puerta, para que recoja los dientes y traiga dinero.

—Ese no es el trabajo de los hámsters, sino del ratón de los dientes. —le responde.

—Es lo mismo.

—No es lo mismo.

—Es lo mismo. —insiste pequeña Lulú.

—No es lo mismo, algunos hámsters ni siquiera tienen cola y no son sociables. El ratón de los dientes lo es porque ama a los niños.

Louisa pone cara de pocos amigos.

—¿No son sociables? ¿Entonces no podré jugar con él?

Papá todavía no quita las luces de navidad en la ventana cuando aparcamos frente a su casa. La nieve intercede las ruedas y tenemos que pasar entre medio del hielo, marcando el camino. El tema del ratón de los dientes y el hámster continúa mientras ellas suben la escalera hacia la entrada principal, justo antes de que encuentre el timbre entre las luces.

Una vez que llamo un par de veces, papá echa un vistazo por la ventana, sorprendido de vernos aquí.

—¡Ahh! —exclama, abriendo la puerta.

Louisa y Bonnie interceden el paso.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritan.

Todos los demás somos invisibles y ellas acaparan la mayor parte de su atención, abrazando al abuelo y hablando todo al mismo tiempo. Soy la última en saludar a Charlie, después de dejar el bolso sobre el sofá.

—Estás linda, Bella. —sonríe, sin soltarme de sus brazos.

—Te extrañé muchísimo. —contesto de regreso.

—También te extrañé, hija.

Papá tiene el despelote en el living de su casa; revistas por todas partes, fotografías sobre el mostrador, un televisor nuevo, papel periódico en el piso y un inconfundible olor a pintura nueva en las paredes. Él le pasa enseguida una de las habitaciones de huéspedes a Rose y Bonnie, mientras me pongo a ordenar, a pesar de su insistencia en que no lo haga.

—¿La familia todo bien? ¿Tu madre? —pregunta, una vez que baja la escalera.

—Bien, mamá trabajando.

—Como siempre. —se sonríe— ¿Y Edward está bien? Lo noto callado. —susurra esto último, aprovechando que entretiene a las chicas con las revistas.

—Oh… él tiene algunas cosas por ahí.

—¿Por qué?

Me hago la abstraída, caminando hacia la cocina.

—¿Dónde guardas las bolsitas de té?

—Tercer cajón a la derecha. —me muestra con el mentón y continúa con la plática, de la que no logro zafarme tan fácilmente— No entendí lo último que dijiste ¿Están teniendo problemas de nuevo?

—No, nada de eso.

—Uh… veo que no me quieres contar. Lo capté.

Pongo las bolsitas en la caja, negando con la cabeza.

—No es eso, papá, es un poco complicado de explicar.

Bonnie tiene pintura naranja en las manos, Louisa otro poco en la nariz y Edward tiene manchas en la camisa. Se miran entre los tres, de pie fuera de la cocina, esperando un reto que nunca llega. Papá los respalda soltando una risa fuerte.

—¡Lo siento! Abrí mal el tarro de pintura y cada vez que voy a sacar un poco, me salpica todo también.

Rose toma la mano de Bonnie.

—Esto es más que salpicar un poco, señorita.

Ella le sonríe inocente.

Sacamos cualquier resto de pintura naranja de su cara y manos, a excepción de la ropa de Edward y nos sentamos a comer. Charlie tiene suficientes papas rellenas para la cena y bizcochos de limón que las chicas se devoran de inmediato.

—Perdón por el desorden en casa, estoy remodelando de a poco.—Decidí hacerlo antes que comience el otoño.

—El color es muy bonito.

—Reneé insistió en el color naranjo, yo quería blanco como siempre. Además, compré algunos electrodomésticos solo para no llevarle la contra. Todavía no sé utilizar la bendita arrocera.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Si fuera por ti, comprarías un sofá y un televisor, vivirías de pizza y ensalada césar.

—Eres cruel con tu padre, Bells. —se hace el ofendido— Y no viviría de pizza, mas bien de comida china.

—Claro, claro.

Nos cuenta del problema que tiene ahora con las fotos, ya que son demasiados cuadros que cubren la mitad de las paredes y eso hace que la casa se vea oscura, pero él no quiere deshacerse de ninguna. De hecho, quiere comprar más porta retratos pronto. Trae su caja de los recuerdos a la mesa, apartando su taza de té y mostrándonos igual que hacía la abuela Marie en vida.

Algunas fotos son vergonzosas, como yo a los seis años, sin dientes y con una sonrisa fingida en la cara.

—¿Qué? —dice él, cuando las chicas se ríen de la foto— Bella sale muy bien, es mi foto preferida.

—No la vas a enmarcar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Te lo prohíbo.

Louisa se toca los dientes en la mesa, quejándose de que todos están duros todavía en su boca. El resultado de Bonnie es diferente, sus ojos se abren desmesurados al notar que uno de sus dientes superiores está medio flojo.

—¡Oh! —exclama.

Papá tiene otro álbum en el fondo de la caja, los recuerdos de nuestro matrimonio. Tiene casi la mayoría de las fotos de aquel día, incluso más que mi madre o que nosotros mismos. Estoy ansiosa por vernos de nuevo, pero me arrepiento en cuestión de segundos. No tengo tiempo para dar vuelta la primera página, aunque de todos modos no es la única en la que aparece Elizabeth.

—Pueden llevarse esta fotografía si quieren, tal vez Edward desee conservarla.

 _Caramba._

Edward se detiene en el pie de foto; _Eleazar y Elizabeth Cullen, recuerdo de la boda de su hijo, Edward Cullen._

Salimos los cuatro en la fotografía, Eleazar junto a mí y Elizabeth tomando el brazo de Edward.

—Voy a estar afuera un minuto —no alcanzo a pasar a la siguiente foto—, vuelvo enseguida.

Las niñas le siguen los pasos fuera del comedor, mientras papá no entiende nada de lo que está pasando. Me advierte con el dedo, como si fuera una niña otra vez.

—Tienes que contarme lo que está sucediendo, Bella.

Me pongo de pie.

—Yo también voy a estar afuera.

.

.

.

* * *

La nieve se derrite bajo mis pies y mis dientes castañetean por el frío de comienzos de febrero. Pequeños focos alumbran la calle transversal del barrio de papá, y encuentro todavía más adornos navideños en diferentes casas, a pesar de que ya pasó la temporada.

—¡Guerra de nieve! —la voz de Louisa me advierte que se encuentran en un costado de la casa. Me acerco silenciosa y las veo a ambas en medio de la nieve cristalizada. Un poco más lejos de ellas, Edward está sentado en una banca.

Él no se da cuenta que lo sigo hasta que froto mis rodillas con las manos.

—¿Sabes en lo que estaba pensando? —comienza diciendo, como si yo hubiese estado allí desde siempre.

—¿No…?

Me espero una confesión por fin, pero él solo lo ignora.

—Podríamos pedirle algunas fotos de la boda a tu padre, no tenemos muchas en casa. Me gustaría poder tenerlas en nuestra habitación. ¿Qué te parece?

Lo esquiva de cualquier forma.

Tengo las manos congeladas y me empieza a doler el estómago de nuevo.

—No me gusta cuando hacemos esto.

Su expresión de fingido entusiasmo, se esfuma.

—Pensé que la idea te gustaría.

—Edward, me da lo mismo la idea de las fotos. —mi tono se eleva— No me gusta que actúes de esta forma. —como no dice nada al respecto, sigo hablando— Ese es nuestro mayor defecto desde que nos conocimos, no nos decimos lo que nos pasa o sentimos. No somos capaces de decirle al otro cuán triste o cuán enojado está. No lo digo solo por ti, reconozco que yo también lo hago. Y eso tiene que terminar o nos vamos a volver locos.

Sus dedos se entrelazan entre sí, impaciente.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Bella?

—Quiero que no escondas lo que sientes conmigo. —digo, tajante, entumecida por el frío del pueblo y porque apenas llevo una chaqueta que cubre mis hombros.

Edward se resiste a expresar sus sentimientos, así que no lo obligo. Decido en ese momento no volver a repetírselo y esperar a que la situación se calme sola, quedarme aquí con él para que sepa que estoy, pero sin decir una palabra. A veces, en situaciones extremas, decir algo sobra.

—Me gusta la nieve. —dice tocando un poco con la punta del zapato— Aunque es fría y tocarla te duelen los dedos, me gusta. —escondo la cabeza en su cuello, escuchando— Yo solía ir a la nieve de niño, me gustaba ver a la gente esquiar.

—¿Tú esquiabas?

—No, nunca tuve oportunidad de aprender. —hay tensión en sus hombros, pero no tiene la intención de detenerse. Si hablar hasta cansarse le ayuda, yo iba a escuchar hasta el final— ¿Alguna vez te conté que mis padres no siempre estuvieron juntos?

Él empieza diciendo que pocas veces veía a su papá, lo recuerda tocando la puerta de la casa que alquilaban y a ellos dos discutiendo. La casa era pequeña, pero tenía muchos amigos. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la calle jugando después de la escuela y como su mamá cerraba la puerta,se quedaba allí hasta que ella decidía abrir.

—¿Por qué ella cerraba la puerta si sabía que estabas jugando?

Edward se aclara la garganta, haciendo un sonido con los dientes.

—Porque ella tenía un novio.

Parpadeo.

 _Oh._

El novio de Elizabeth era robusto y trabajaba como carpintero. Edward nunca lo veía salvo cuando salía de su casa por la tarde. Un día él estaba enfermo y faltó a la escuela, pero el novio de su mamá, que no recuerda su nombre, fue de todas maneras, a pesar de que lo llamó para decirle que no podían verse hoy. Él se acostó en la cama a ver la televisión, mientras Edward tosía sentado en la silla de la cocina.

—Yo era muy travieso de pequeño, torpe la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando él me dijo que llevara el plato a la cocina, fui tan rápidamente que resbalé y el plato cayó de mis manos. Me puse a llorar porque me asusté… tenía 3 años.

Quiero no tener que preguntar lo siguiente, pero es necesario.

—¿Te hizo algo malo?

Entonces él dice:

—No recuerdo que alguien me haya pegado tan fuerte como aquel día, fueron reiteradas veces y mi madre estaba allí presente.

Estoy tumbada en el asiento, recreando sin querer la imagen en mi cabeza.

—¿Tu madre estaba allí y no lo impidió?

Él niega con la cabeza.

—No, no hizo nada. Esperó que él dejara de golpearme para tomarme en brazos y encerrarme en el baño. Yo todavía lloraba desconsolado, y ella, en vez de abrazarme, simplemente me dijo: ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan torpe?

No soy capaz de responder nada.

—Falté a la escuela varios días hasta que mi cara sanó, pero cuando volví, la profesora se dio cuenta de todos modos. Me interrogó, yo tengo que haber dicho la verdad o haber mentido y ella no haberme creído, porque luego llamó a la policía.

—No lo puedo creer…

—¿Recuerdas que mamá siempre dice que ella me crio a mí y a Jasper? Que la hermana de mi padre no podía sola y esas cosas…

—Claro que sí.

—Bueno, eso no es verdad, mas bien es al revés. La hermana de papá, María… ella me cuidó cuando quedé a cargo de mi familia paterna.

—¿Tu mamá quedó en la cárcel?

—No, ellos concluyeron que sufría violencia intrafamiliar y que necesitaba ayuda. Este hombre tenía antecedentes de violencia antes, por lo tanto, mamá estaba "vulnerable". Quedó en libertad, pero yo seguí viviendo con papá y la tía.

—Edward, eso es terrible.

—Lo demás… lo has visto. Mamá tiene una obsesión conmigo, no es que me haya malcriado, es que siempre se ha sentido culpable. Cuando no la llamo, cuando los regalos no son lo suficiente, cuando no le demuestro el cariño que quiere… ella asume que estoy alejándome, que la odio.

Me limpio la cara de lágrimas con el borde de la chaqueta.

—¿Por qué hizo esto entonces? ¿Por qué la necesidad de lastimarte si toda su vida trató de enmendar su error? No lo comprendo.

Él suspira en mi pelo.

—Tampoco lo entiendo, y si soy sincero conmigo mismo… no sé si quiero saberlo a estas alturas. —yo estaba indecisa en ese sentido— Me siento tan… decepcionado, no tengo idea si eso cambiará en el futuro, pero esto superó cualquier situación por su parte. Debería odiarla, pero no puedo.

—Lo sé, cariño. Sigue siendo tu madre. —susurro.

Él sorbe su nariz con cuidado, levantando la cara al cielo de noche.

—¿Sabes qué pienso…? Medité esto por varios días, y llegué a la conclusión de que el amor más sincero que existe entre humanos sigue siendo el de un hijo. Tus padres pueden ser todo lo que quieras; pueden nunca abrazarte, pueden siempre humillarte, pueden preferir a tus otros hermanos y hacértelo notar, pero no los puedes odiar. Los quieres, a pesar de todo.

Me separo de su cuello con cautela, llorosa y con el corazón estrujado, no obstante, me sorprendo de ver que él está sonriendo. Una sonrisa sincera, palabras sinceras, sentimientos sinceros. Es la única persona en el mundo que conozco que no siente rencores.

Limpio una lágrima que escapa de su ojo izquierdo, y pongo mis brazos a su alrededor.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ni Bonnie ni Louisa juegan en la nieve.

De hecho, no hay nadie.

—¿No estaban aquí hace un minuto? —Edward se pone de pie, alerta y a mí me viene una especie de taquicardia. Por suerte, no alcanzo a desesperarme porque Rose viene desde la casa con las manos en las caderas— ¿Las niñas?

—Tal vez quieran verlo con sus propios ojos.

No sé si Rose se quiere reír o hacerse la dura, la cosa es que estoy ansiosa por tanto misterio. Camino los pasos que nos separan desde la puerta y cuando entro, no encuentro nada. Hay marcas de pies naranja en el piso y algo dentro de mí, a pesar de que no he visto nada, ya sabe lo que ocurre. Ahora es mi turno para poner las manos en las caderas, justo antes de que Edward ingrese a la casa tras mis pasos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Eso es lo que quiero averiguar. —digo, más fuerte de lo normal.

Alguien se queja en voz baja en la puerta del armario de papá, y otra voz contesta de la misma forma.

Me aclaro la garganta y las voces se detienen.

—Bonnie, sal de ahí de inmediato. —dice Rose, tajante.

La puerta se mueve hacia nosotros en un rechín, aun así, nadie sale de allí.

—Louisa Cullen…

No exagero si digo que no las reconozco al principio, porque es la verdad. Y es ahí cuando me pregunto si tomar mucha leche con chocolate en la mañana es perjudicial. El tema ahora es que ni siquiera me sorprende. Edward se echa a reír, pero cuando ve que no reacciono tan feliz como él, se calla.

Louisa trae el pelo amarrado en una coleta naranja; su pelo es naranja, su ropa es naranja, su cara es _naranja._ Y Bonnie tiene la mitad del cuerpo para abajo en color naranjo. La pintura de papá chorrea en sus zapatos y ahora estoy curiosa por saber si nadaron en el tarro de pintura.

Las dos nos miran sabiendo que hicieron algo malo.

—Lo siento. —dicen.

Ya no me gusta el color naranjo.

* * *

 **¡Holaaa!**

 **No puedo pasar sin desearles a cada una de ustedes unas Felices fiestas** **! Sean felices, coman perdices.**

 **Gracias por estar este año conmigo!**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo...**

 **Besos a todas :)**


	42. Capítulo 39: Promesa

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

.

.

.

PROMESA.

* * *

 **EPOV**

La pintura sigue chorreando en sus zapatillas.

—¡Fue un accidente! —Louisa está al borde de las lágrimas.

Saber que hizo algo indebido le afecta, igual que aquel incidente con Poly y su llanto desconsolado.

—¿Por qué te subiste ahí, de todos modos?

Sigo a todas al baño, mientras las niñas explican la situación. Bonnie termina diciendo su parte a todo grito, porque no se ponen de acuerdo entre las dos. Una vez que es el turno de Louisa para hablar, no puede ordenar sus ideas.

—Y-yo quería ver cuán alto podía ver desde la silla, pero la repisa estaba suelta cuando me afirmé y entonces… y entonces no me di cuenta… que el tarro estaba encima. Luego cayó todo al piso, comí pintura y me asusté mucho. —lágrimas saladas y anaranjadas bajan por sus mejillas.

No puedo ver a mi hija sin que aquel recuerdo regrese a mi mente.

 _Él me dijo que llevara el plato a la cocina, fui tan rápido que resbalé y el plato cayó de mis manos. Me puse a llorar porque me asusté…_

Louisa era como yo, pero más grande.

Tomo su pequeño brazo entre mis dedos con suavidad.

—Vamos a lavarte esa carita, luego lo resolveremos juntos.

La bañera se tiñe del particular color y me toca cargar con ambas a la habitación de huéspedes. Para entonces ninguna recuerda el incidente, ya que gritan y saltan sobre la cama; tanto Bella, Rose y yo tenemos que luchar con ellas para secarles el pelo.

—¿Todavía puedo tener mi hámster?

Louisa sabe que no debe hacer esa pregunta ahora, pero la tira para ver si tiene suerte. Algo que por supuesto no ocurre.

No hay televisión esta noche, ni teléfonos celulares, mucho menos videos en youtube así que se van a la cama temprano. Protestan al principio la decisión, pero saben que no hay vuelta atrás, de modo que se meten bajo las sábanas sin rechinar los dientes.

Me acuesto con ellas, escuchando sobre _gatitos_ y otras historias fantasiosas hasta que me quedo dormido.

Y sueño con gatitos. Muchos gatitos pequeños, hambrientos y llorones.

Me despierto con la patada que Bonnie me da dormida. Una manta que no recuerdo haber cogido cae sobre mis piernas y Bella está en un extremo de la cama hurgando en mi maleta de viaje exprés. Ella sonríe al notarme despierto, y me lanza un par de mis calzoncillos limpios en la cara. Aprovechando la oscuridad, apoyo la cabeza en la almohada.

—¡Oye! No te tiré los calzoncillos para que te vuelvas a dormir. Hay un desastre que ordenar, papá no quiere que lo ayude.

Cuando me quita los calzoncillos de la cara, me encuentro con sus cálidos ojos mirándome con cansancio. No importa si su moño está desordenado, ni su expresión abrumada. Es tan dulce y maravillosa. No veo maldad en sus ojos, solo comprensión.

Amor, afecto, sensibilidad.

Y ahí es dónde pienso en mi madre.

Todo me hace compararla.

Puedo estar frente al espejo y verla. Puedo mantener mi cabeza ocupada y de la nada se convierte en mi pesadilla. Puedo luchar contra mí mismo en no pensarla, pero si no lo hago, su voz me la recuerda en todas partes.

De pronto todo lo que tiene que ver con ella me produce rechazo y me frustra la idea de tener que enfrentarla. Aquel pensamiento me enfada tanto que no puedo seguir sosteniendo la mirada en Bella. No sé si es por vergüenza o no, pero es más fuerte que yo. Después de todo, fue mi madre la responsable de nuestro sufrimiento.

Me levanto de la cama con resistencia, dejando a Bella seguir hurgando mientras tararea una canción.

Me encierro en el baño, camino de un lado a otro escuchando la insoportable gota caer de la ducha. Me siento extraño y perturbado.

—¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Bella me remece de pies a cabeza.

Estoy sudando.

—Estoy bien, voy enseguida.

—Estaré abajo con papá, lo ayudaré aunque no quiera. Deberías ir.

Respondo en un gesto con la cabeza frente al espejo y recuerdo que ella no puede verme.

—Ya voy, amor.

Sus pasos vacilantes desaparecen a medida que baja la escalera y me encuentro con la oreja pegada a la puerta esperando nada en particular.

Enloquecí.

Sigo sudando, sin embargo, me niego a limpiarme la cara otra vez.

¿Cómo vamos a superarlo?

¿Cómo voy a mirar a mis hijas a los ojos en el futuro, para contarles por qué no me llevo bien con su abuela?

Los minutos transcurren con ese pensamiento y finalmente decido que estoy comportándome como un idiota. No quiero ser un idiota, tampoco quiero pensar en mi madre.

Salgo del baño frotándome los ojos. Bonnie duerme con una pierna sobre Louisa y esta con el brazo sobre su cara. Me marcho de la habitación preguntándome cómo diablos vamos a dormir Bella y yo con ellas dos.

Bella y Charlie llevan trabajo avanzado de limpieza, así que me uno a ellos arreglando el desastre con agua y escobillas. Mientras él trata de arreglar la repisa, Bella trapea el suelo con jabón.

Tan pronto como me ve, me lanza un trapo al pecho.

—¿Por qué eres tan agresiva?

Ella me sonríe.

—Lo lamento.

Empiezo mi trabajo limpiando y quitando la pintura de las orillas, soplando el polvo y ensuciando mis manos.

Un aroma a horneado proveniente de la cocina suspende mis deberes.

—Rose hizo un pastel. —me comenta cuando me ve olfatear como perrito.

—¿Rose? ¿Tan rápido?

—Mientras roncabas y despertabas a medio barrio, ella reunió los ingredientes.

—No es cierto.

—Edward, en serio roncas mucho. Ya te lo he dicho otras veces.

Estrujo el trapo en su mano, por lo que, en venganza, me salpica agua sucia de su escobilla.

Cuando Charlie renuncia a la repisa, se une a nuestra tarea. La limpieza termina más rápido entre los tres y el olor a pastel es cada vez más intenso. Cuando no hay más pintura naranja que quitar del piso, sacudimos las escobillas y es el momento en que Bella decide sentarse un momento.

Levanto la cabeza justo en el segundo que ella lucha por recuperar el aliento.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

—No.

Tiro el trapo al piso y enseguida estoy con ella.

—Te dije que podía hacer esto por mi cuenta, hija. —dice Charlie enfurruñado, apilando las herramientas de aseo.

—¿Quieres recostarte un rato?

—Sí.

—¿Puedes caminar hasta el segundo piso?

—No.

—Entonces vamos al sofá.

No tiene dificultades para caminar, aunque de todas formas la sujeto hasta el sofá.

—Edward, no me mires así. —protesta, palpando sus mejillas con las manos.

—¿Así como? Estuviste a punto de desmayarte.

—Pero no estoy enferma. —responde, agitando ahora un trozo de papel en su cara— Estoy cansada. Y tengo fatiga.

—Claro, como todo el mundo se desmaya porque sí.

—No me desmayé, tonto. No exageres.

No le doy más pelea porque sigue sintiéndose mal, entonces Rose nos ofrece un trozo de lo que horneó para recuperar el color de Bella. El pastel todavía no se enfría cuando lo devoramos en la mesita del desayuno. A Rose le encanta vernos comer, pero eso me pone un poco nervioso.

Ellas se unen en una conversación de gestos que no alcanzo a captar. Una vez que Rose se echa a reír y las mejillas de Bella se vuelven de un color carmesí, me siento ignorado.

—¿Qué?

Bella gira rápidamente su rostro hacia mí.

—¿Qué con qué?

—¿Por qué Rose se ríe como las locas? —ninguna responde y Bella, en vez de reírse, empieza a toser— Estoy aquí, por si no lo sabían.

—Ya lo sé, hombre. —contesta con una sonrisa jocosa en su rostro— Es difícil ignorarte… sobre todo si roncas.

Ahora es Bella quien no puede dejar de reírse.

La noche es amena, la plática también. Las risas, el estómago lleno. Por un momento olvido las penas de mi corazón. Me gusta sentirme así, me gustaría pensar que mañana será igual.

Ya veremos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Eso no sucede del todo. Tengo dolor de espalda por las patadas de Bonnie y porque cuando me doy la vuelta, me golpeo en la mesita de noche. Así de desordenadas duermen dos niñas de seis años. De algún modo Bella y yo encontramos espacio suficiente para meternos en la cama. Estuve a punto de decirle que durmiéramos en el sofá del primer piso, pero para cuando quise formular la pregunta, Bella estaba dormida.

Louisa y Bonnie se despiertan tan pronto como escuchan a Charlie en el pasillo. Tal cual con el pijama y en calcetines, ellas corren para alcanzarlo. Bella se remueve, pero pestañea un par de veces antes de cubrirse con la sábana hasta el cuello. La dejo dormir un poco más y me meto al baño para lavarme los dientes.

—¡Papá! —me gritan.

Cepillo mis dientes, seco mi rostro empapado en agua. Froto mi mano bajo mi barbilla y salgo del baño. Louisa aguarda al pie de la escalera, esperando mi aparición.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Todo está limpio, papá!

—¿Sí…? —no entiendo lo que quiere decir, hasta que entro al ex cuarto naranja— Ahh…

—¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

—Sí. —y digo lo primero que se me ocurre— El viejo del saco.

—¿El viejo del saco? —repite Bonnie.

Asiento una vez.

—Sip. El viejo del saco dijo que si hacen otra tontería se las llevará en su saco.

—Edward. —escucho a Bella en el último escalón, en tono de reproche.

—Eso no es gracioso, papá. —Louisa murmura cruzada de brazos, obviamente aquello no le causa ningún sentido.

—No te enojes, pequeña Lulú. ¿Por qué iba a llevarte el viejo del saco? Nunca lo permitiría.

La expresión en su rostro es similar al que suele usar Bella, como si con arrugar el entrecejo me aplastaran contra la pared. Ahora las dos me estallan en recriminación y para mi suerte, Charlie me salva la campana llamándonos a desayunar.

.

La vida en Fruit Cove era tan diferente a Seattle. Un pueblo pequeño, tranquilo, sin el ruido de los autos en la carretera. Me imaginaba despertando aquí cada mañana; recogiendo el periódico, comprando leche.

Después del desayuno no quiero seguir encerrado, de modo que organizamos una salida al parque para distraernos. Es temprano todavía, pero las chicas están felices de encontrar el parque de juegos vacío. Mientras ellas se divierten, buscamos una banca a poca distancia. Desde aquí puedo ver el lago a unas cuadras y al antiguo árbol cubriéndolo de sombra.

Bella me pilla mirando hacia esa dirección.

—No hay modo de despegarlas de aquí por un buen rato. —dice, un poco apenada.

Llevarlas al lago tampoco estaba en mis planes, considerando que el muelle no tiene protección y ambas son muy curiosas.

Rose nos sorprende sentándose en medio de nosotros.

—Yo me puedo quedar aquí. De todas formas, no me gustan los lagos.

Podría abrazarla ahora mismo por su generosidad, pero no lo hago porque Bella no se ve tan segura y antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa, la tomo de la mano.

Para mi no tan buena suerte, ella habla de igual forma.

—¿Estás segura que eso quieres? Pueden causar problemas. —Bella, la aguafiestas, habla.

Rose se encoge de hombros.

—Nada que no pueda resolver.

No es largo el camino hacia el lago, apenas unas cuadras y una pequeña conversación liviana entre nosotros. Estoy contento de poder pasar un tiempo a solas con mi esposa, incluso si son solo unos minutos. Nunca podemos estar solos, cuando lo estamos tenemos que trabajar. Cuando Bella no trabajaba era lo mismo, ahí era yo quien llegaba tarde a casa.

Una vez que llegamos, Bella me lleva al muelle de inmediato. Empieza a tararear otra canción, tomados de la mano.

—Por esto quería venir a Fruit Cove, ¿verdad? ¿Por el lago?

De un salto se para frente a mí y entrelaza sus dedos entre los míos.

—Este es tu lugar favorito también. —le recuerdo.

—Sí, es mágico. La naturaleza en general me produce eso.

—Además, sientes que nadie te puede molestar aquí.

—¿Yo te molesto?

—¿Acaso te traería si lo hicieras?

—Bueno, pero si te molesto me avisas… así te empujo al agua sin flotador.

Me rio de lo natural que eso sale de sus labios, a pesar de que sé que está intentando levantarme el ánimo.

Papá tenía un terreno a las afueras de Seattle cuando era pequeño, no había un lago, pero sí mucho verde. El viento revolvía mi cabello y el césped manchaba mis rodillas. Me encantaba sentarme ahí cada fin de semana. Así fue hasta que cumplí los diez años y papá decidiera vender el terreno. No volví a sentirme como un niño hasta que vine a este lugar, después de un tiempo saliendo con Bella.

Cuando me fui a vivir con papá siendo todavía un niño, encontré en él todo lo que no tuve con mamá; él me daba seguridad, estabilidad y cariño. Aunque esto último también lo recibía de mi madre, creo que incluso más. Y en su ausencia, recibí ese cariño femenino de la tía María. Ella me contaba cuentos en las noches, inventábamos juegos, construíamos tiendas de campaña con Jasper. Fue divertido estar bajo su cuidado hasta que mamá finalmente regresó a casa.

—¿Edward? —la tibia y vacilante voz de Bella me interrumpe.

Tardo un par de segundos en regresar del todo.

—¿Estás llorando, Bella?

—No. —niega escondiendo la cara en su mano— Es la alergia de las hojas.

—Claro, alergia. —digo ahora enfadado.

—Olvídate de mis lágrimas, no es por eso que te hablo. —gracias a la sombra del árbol, puedo ver sus ojos cristalizados— Quería decirte que ojalá este fin de semana fuera eterno.

Un poco abrumado, asiento en respuesta y paso mi mano por su cuello.

—¿Por eso estás triste?

—No. —vuelve a decir, mirándome a los ojos— Estoy triste porque tú estás triste.

—Bella, cariño…

—Si esto te pone triste entonces olvídalo. Lo olvidaré también, haremos como si nada ocurrió.

—Es imposible hacer eso.

—Ni siquiera lo hemos intentado. Solo… solo quiero a mi Edward devuelta.

—Estoy aquí.

—No, no estás. Estás roto. —puedo negarle esto último, de modo que me quedo callado. Mi falta de respuesta solo agrava la situación y ella se pone a llorar de verdad— No soy capaz de ponerme en tu lugar. Es demasiado fuerte y no sé cómo ayudarte.

Sonrío por su honestidad y limpio la lágrima seca de su pómulo izquierdo.

—Que sigas conmigo a pesar de todo es suficiente para mí.

—¿Por qué iba a dejarte?

Tomo una bocanada de aire.

—Podrías haber ido a la policía, Bella. Podrías haberlo hecho y yo estaría de acuerdo. Pero no lo hiciste.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra?

—No lo sé. Mi madre robó a tu hija y tú sigues con el hijo de ella.

Bella rueda los ojos.

—A veces eres tan idiota que quisiera golpearte.

Me rio con lágrimas en los ojos, y lo cierto es que me siento bien.

—Golpéame, Bella Cullen. Golpéame.

A cambio del golpe, ella me abraza por la cintura y dice tantos improperios como su dulce boca puede decir. Luego llora otra vez.

—Te juro que este dolor pasará más pronto de lo que imaginas, Edward. Haré que pase.

La convicción en esas palabras, la fe que nos embarga, me hacen amarla mucho más. Es como si supiera la cura a todos mis males.

Me inclino en su rostro y enseguida siento sus labios desvanecerse en los míos. Sus dedos presionan mi rostro y cuero cabelludo, reafirmando su promesa de un futuro mejor.

—Eso espero, Bella. Lo espero con ansias. —susurro, todavía en sus labios.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Las niñas se arriman en Charlie hasta que pierde el equilibrio.

—Te extrañaré, abuelito. —dice Lou, apenada—Perdón por tirar tu tarro de pintura. Compraré una para ti cuando sea grande y pintaremos tu casa en el verano.

—Juro que fue un accidente. —repite Bonnie, por sexta vez.

A Charlie ya no parece importarle en absoluto.

—De todas formas, esa habitación necesitaba una limpieza.

Tenemos todo listo para regresar a Seattle esta noche. Charlie nos llenó de comida antes del viaje, y ahora no hay modo de sentarme sin devolver la lasaña.

Reviso que los asientos de las niñas estén en buen estado, nos despedimos de Charlie y entramos en carretera.

El viaje es cómodo en su mayoría, pero ruidoso. Tan ruidoso que ya no distingo una voz de otra, mucho menos con las canciones infantiles de la radio y las conversaciones sin sentido de gatitos. Tuve suficiente sobre esto último en dos días. Aún así, creo que soy capaz de manejar toda la noche con tal de escucharlas. _Papi esto. Papi lo otro. Quiero un hámster. Tengo hambre._

Y así un sinfín de otras frases.

—Pepollo va a dormir en mi cuarto, conmigo y con Poly. Pero no sé si ella esté de acuerdo.

Bonnie hace un chasquido con la boca, lo que significa que se avecina una discusión.

—Las muñecas no pueden hablar con los humanos.

—No me importa lo que digas. —responde Lou antes de que Bonnie agregue algo más— Poly es diferente. ¿Verdad, papá? Dile que la operaste el otro día.

Echo un vistazo al espejo retrovisor, su carita esperando impaciente mi respuesta.

—Es verdad, la operé y ahora está como nueva.

Bonnie niega con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas.

Pepollo es el tema en lo que resta de viaje y lo cierto es que no tengo idea cómo cuidar un pollo. Con Brisa dando vueltas, íbamos a tener que cuidar de que no lo convierta en su cena. Hablar con Alice y Jasper era una opción, pero la perra de todas formas encontraba la forma de saltar a nuestro jardín.

Son casi las nueve de la noche cuando por fin llegamos a casa.

—¿Puedes abrir el maletero? —me grita Bella desde afuera.

Rose no puede encontrar la llave de su bolsillo y termino ocupándome de su equipaje, que no es mucho. Estoy esperando que termine su lucha con la llave cuando la escucho decir:

—¡Bonnie!

De inmediato reacciono al sonido de su voz. No sé que esperarme con esa exclamación, sin embargo, busco a la niña entre nosotros hasta que la encuentro, a pocos metros, negándose a recibir la muñeca que le ofrece Emmett.

Cuando escucha a su madre llamarla, ella corre rápidamente. Lo habitual es que Bonnie se esconda tras las faldas de su madre, pero lo que hace a continuación, es esconderse detrás de mí.

—¡Oh, mamá! —susurra Louisa, apuntándolo— ¡Yo lo he visto!

—¿Bella, puedes tomar el equipaje por mí?

Rose se hace cargo de Bonnie mientras Bella toma las maletas, así tengo el camino libre para acercarme a Emmett, que no muestra ni pizca de vergüenza.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, vine a ver a mi hija. —sin llegar todavía a él, ya suena a la defensiva.

—¿Sabes qué hora es?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—¿Y tú por qué traes a mi hija a esta hora?

No puedo descontrolarme por segunda vez con las niñas, por lo tanto, sus palabras me entran por un oído y me salen por el otro.

—Tu hija. —recalco, sonriendo— Aquí no hay ninguna hija tuya.

Bella susurra tras de mí.

—Subamos.

Entonces Emmett quiere intervenir.

—Bonnie, ¿no vas a saludar a papá? Te extrañé mucho, hija. Vi esta muñeca y pensé enseguida en ti. ¿No la quieres?

No miro a Bonnie, no sé qué cara puso con lo que dice Emmett, pero estoy empezando a cabrearme. Sé que las niñas en algún minuto suben, aunque Rose decide quedarse.

—Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿no? Quieres hacer todo a tu modo, todo a la fuerza. —se queja, moviendo las manos al aire— ¿Qué edad tienes, Emmett? ¿Eres un niño? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?

—¿Acaso mentí?

—¡No eres su padre!

—¡Lo soy!

—¿Y dónde ha estado su padre en todo este tiempo?

—¡En la cárcel!

Rose resopla en respuesta.

—¡Ah! ¿Y por qué estabas en la cárcel? Puedo refrescarte la memoria, si quieres. No me hagas reír, incluso mucho antes de eso, Bonnie ni siquiera te conocía. ¡No te conoce! ¡Y tú vienes, caradura a decirle que eres su padre!

—No te hagas la santa conmigo, Rose. Que ahora juegues a la madre perfecta no me hace a mí más miserable.

La cara de Rose enrojece, y ella le quita la muñeca de las manos.

—¿Qué es esto? Una muñeca, ¿verdad? Una muñeca de trapo. —la agita en el aire, enfurecida— ¡A Bonnie no le gustan las muñecas de trapo! Si fueras su padre, lo sabrías. —con fuerza, le tira la muñeca devuelta— ¡Si fueras su padre sabrías lo que le gusta y lo que no, pero no lo sabes!

—Es hora de que te largues de aquí. —intervengo cuando noto a Rose demasiado nerviosa, y cuando eso sucede no es bueno para nadie— Vete. Déjala en paz.

Por suerte esta vez, él no opone resistencia. Podría gritar o forcejear para entrar, seguir discutiendo con Rose, pero no lo hace. Así que retrocede y choca con la puerta de su auto. Rose trata de recuperar el aliento y le echo un vistazo para que sepa que no está sola. Poco a poco el color normal de su rostro regresa, y volvemos al departamento a la espera de que Emmett se vaya.

Bella está mirando por la ventana, viéndolo marcharse.

—¿Todo está bien? —habla apenas entramos— Tenía miedo de que la discusión empeorara.

Rose se echa en el sofá.

—Todo está bien.

Louisa está escondida detrás del sofá, hincada en posición de ataque y cuando me ve, corre a toda velocidad como si me hubiese dejado de ver hace una semana.

—¡Papá, ganaste!

Pero Bonnie no está.

—¡Por supuesto que gané, pequeña!

—¿Y Bonnie? —pregunta Rose, parándose.

Bella parece complicada.

—En su habitación. —responde, por lo que Rose va inmediatamente. Miro a Bella para una explicación— No contesta mis preguntas. —se encoje de hombros.

Louisa se duerme en mis brazos, esperando a Rose en el sofá. Le cuento a Bella la discusión de hace unos minutos y que Rose estuvo a punto de darle una crisis. Bella se preocupa, y me pide quedarse con ella esta noche.

Trato de acomodar la posición de dormir de Louisa, sin resultados.

—Papi, te amo mucho. —dice entre sueños, golpeando su brazo izquierdo en mi mejilla— Eres el mejor papá del mundo.

No abre los ojos, pero sé que no está durmiendo por completo. Sin moverla de mi lado, dejo un beso ruidoso en su frente.

—También te amo, mi preciosa hija. —susurro.

—¿Puedo entonces tener un hámster? —balbucea.

Suelto un bufido.

—No te aproveches de la situación, pequeña lulú.

Rose regresa más tarde, con la misma cara que Bella hace unos minutos.

—Ella no quiere hablar con nadie. —suspira, cruzada de brazos— Excepto con Edward.

Estoy sorprendido.

—¿Conmigo?

—Supongo que quiere explicaciones, pero no quiere escucharlas de mí o de Bella.

Voy a levantarme del sofá deprisa cuando recuerdo que tengo a Louisa encima. Es un trabajo enorme tener que sacarla y recostarla en el sofá, pero lo logramos con éxito. A veces me olvido que ha crecido un montón, porque justo ahora tengo un dolor en la espalda por su peso.

No es que esté viejo.

Me olvido del dolor, tomo una respiración y me quedo tras la puerta donde se encuentra Bonnie. Ella está sentada en la cama, con la cara larga y girando una de sus pulseras.

Toco una vez, dos veces hasta que sus ojos me encuentran.

—¿Puedo entrar? —esbozo una genuina sonrisa.

Su expresión malhumorada me advierte problemas, y todavía girando la pulsera sobre sus dedos, asiente.

—Sí. —responde finalmente.

Hay afiches de princesas en las paredes de color rosa y juguetes que son todo menos muñecas de trapo. Cajas con pulseras, cajitas musicales, una guitarra de juguete y una silla de madera que ella misma pintó.

Eso es lo que adorna su habitación y las palabras de Rose no pueden ser más ciertas ahora:

 _¡Si fueras su padre sabrías lo que le gusta y lo que no, pero no lo sabes!_

Emmett no tiene idea que Bonnie crea sus propias pulseras, tampoco sabe que se duerme escuchando una cajita musical. Siempre fue una niña sensata para su edad, con una visión muy particular. La mayoría de las veces es quién le corta las alas a Louisa cuando quiere hacer o conseguir lo imposible.

Por eso es muy difícil mentirle en este caso, girar la historia, inventar algo.

—¿Esa pulsera es la última que hiciste?

—Sip. Es la misma que tiene Louisa en otro color.

—Ajá. Se la he visto.

Así cruzada de piernas, se ve tan grande que no puedo creerlo. Una niña grande que hace algunos años era un dulce pajarito. Sus ojos como el cielo siguen siendo los mismos, pero su rostro alargado me da cuenta el paso del tiempo.

—No me gustan las muñecas de trapo.

—Lo sé.

—Y tampoco me gusta ese señor.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces. —le recuerdo— Pero bueno, a todos nos desagrada alguien.

—¡Pero él no me gusta, no me gusta nada!

—Bonnie, tranquila, nena. Puedes preguntarme y decirme lo que quieras.

—Tampoco me gustan los adultos. Ninguno. Ni tú, ni mamá, ni Bella.

—¿Por qué estás enfadada con nosotros?

—¡Los adultos mienten! ¡Siempre mienten y lloran y discuten todo el tiempo! ¡Louisa tiene razón, los adultos son complicados como las matemáticas!

—Bonnie, eso es normal en la gente grande. Incluso en los niños, tú también lloras y discutes.

—Pero yo no miento, y tú sí me mientes.

—Yo no te he mentido.

—Dijiste que eras mi papá y no lo eres. —puñal en mi corazón. Lo admito, eso dolió bastante. La decepción y la confusión en su expresión sigue atormentándola— No quiero que él sea mi papá nunca.

Ruido de pies fuera de la habitación nos baja la guardia.

—¡Louisa, ven aquí! —grita Bella, pero es demasiado tarde.

Le hago un gesto a Bella para que sepa que no pasa nada si se queda.

—Ven acá, Lou, siéntate con nosotros. —ella se acomoda al otro lado de la cama, con las rodillas sobre el colchón, atenta a Bonnie y su evidente mal humor— Entonces… a ver si entendí bien… ¿estás molesta porque piensas que mentimos?

—Sí.

—Y porque crees que no soy tu papá, sino otro.

—Sí.

Lo pienso un momento, antes de finalmente hablar.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Tienes razón. Si yo fuera tú también estaría muy enfadado con mi madre si me miente. Muy, muy enfadado. No es bueno mentirle a tus seres queridos, a nadie. —digo, ante su atención— Pero hay temas delicados de los adultos que los niños no pueden saber. Yo también fui un niño y también me ocultaron cosas difíciles de entender. De hecho, ahora mismo te estás enojando porque no entiendes por qué no lo entenderías.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque te conozco. —respondo, iluminando su rostro— Voy a ser sincero contigo con lo que sea que preguntes, sin embargo.

—¿Él es mi papá?

Louisa gira su cabeza deprisa hacia mí, impactada.

—Sí.

La cara de Bonnie no cambia, y la de Louisa por la curiosidad tampoco. La primera, después de unos segundos, simplemente dice encogida de hombros:

—Yo quiero que tú seas mi papá, Edward.

* * *

 **Hace casi 4 meses que no me aparezco por aquí, lo sé, soy una ingrata del terror, pero no depende de mí, mil disculpas por eso. Me encantaría actualizar cada semana como antes, de verdad! Pero es imposible.**

 **De todas maneras, quienes siguen aquí, muchas gracias!**

 **La historia tendrá un final, por supuesto. No la pienso abandonar.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
